NXTT & QDNNCCM
by Swim1080
Summary: v
1. Chapter 1

Tên sách: Trọng Sinh Bảo liên đăng trước vai nữ phụ Thốn Tâm

Tác Giả: Liễu bên ngoài đoạn cầu vồng

Tại Bảo liên đăng trước, Thốn Tâm chỉ là một miếng vai nữ phụ

Hy vọng xa vời không biết (sẽ) phủ xuống Ái Tình , chờ sẽ không hồi tâm chuyển ý người của

Ngàn năm tịch mịch , Tình Ti thành tro

Nhưng nàng nhưng như cũ cam nguyện là trong lòng phu quân gánh tội thay

Ái Tình như ánh sáng đom đóm , có thể nào thiêu đốt cả đời?

Không chiếm được đáp lại Ái Tình , không bằng trở lại không bằng hưu

Trọng Sinh ngàn năm trước khi , nàng rốt cục phát hiện

Nguyên lai ngươi một mực tại đây , chờ ta quay đầu lại

Nội dung nhãn hiệu: Trọng Sinh

Nữ Chủ :Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: Ngao Chiến , Dương Tiễn , Dương Thiền đợi (các loại) ┃ khác:

, Trọng Sinh tại đêm tân hôn ( tu )

Thốn Tâm đẩy cửa phòng ra , Đại Hồng sắc mai mối tại trước mặt thổi tới trong gió phất động , cử động gian vạt áo cùng ống tay áo nhẹ nhàng Địa tung bay . Nguyệt Quang lạnh lùng chiếu vào trên gương mặt của nàng , trong không khí nhấp nhô tám Nguyệt Quế tử phức Úc Hương khí .

Giống nàng trong trí nhớ đồng dạng , Dương Tiễn dựa vào lan can đứng ở cách đó không xa trong lương đình , gặp cái ao nước , ngưỡng Vọng Nguyệt sáng , không sai chút nào . hắn tay của rũ xuống bên ngoài lan can , ngón tay thon dài , Khớp Xương rõ ràng , dung nhan so sánh với ngàn năm sau không có chút nào cải biến , màu da trắng nõn , tựa hồ có Ngọc Thạch ánh sáng lộng lẫy , ẩn ẩn lộ ra kiên cố .

Nàng là Tây Hải Công Chúa ngao Thốn Tâm , người trước mặt là nàng Tân Hôn Trượng Phu Dương Tiễn .

Nàng có sau này gần ngàn năm Trí Nhớ , tuy nhiên không quá rõ đây hết thảy là như thế nào phát sinh , nhưng là nàng xác thực về tới đi qua , lại tới tới rồi mình Đại Hôn cái này một ngày .

Vừa mới nàng theo Đại Hồng sắc trên giường cưới lúc tỉnh lại , vốn nên mơ hồ không rõ một đoạn ngàn năm Trí Nhớ bỗng nhiên vô cùng tươi sáng rõ nét mà từ trong đầu hiển hiện , để cho nàng minh bạch tình cảnh của mình — cùng Dương Tiễn tại đêm tân hôn bởi vì làm một cái buồn cười bánh Trung thu mà cãi nhau về sau, Dương Tiễn vứt bỏ nàng cái này Tân Nương phẩy tay áo bỏ đi .

Nàng nhớ không rõ mình là làm sao tới đến cái này cái thời gian rồi.

Trí Nhớ tựa hồ nhận lấy nghiêm trọng chấn động , một ít đoạn ngắn biến mất , càng đi ngàn năm về sau , Trí Nhớ càng mơ hồ . nàng không thể xác định dĩ vãng Trí Nhớ phải chăng như trước hoàn hảo Vô Khuyết , nhưng mà làm nàng tạm thời an tâm là, hồi ức nhìn về phía trên như trước nguyên vẹn . Nhưng nàng Tri Giác nói cho nàng biết , nàng chắc chắn quên mất có chút quan trọng đồ vật , hoặc là , người trọng yếu .

Áo não gõ mình Đầu , ngoại trừ để cho đầu càng thêm đau nhức một một chút ra không hề Thu Hoạch . Muốn nhớ tới sự tình không có nửa điểm Thu Hoạch , nhưng là những cái...kia đoạn sợi thô tàn ban bình thường ảm câm chuyện cũ , nhưng bởi vì không hiểu nguyên nhân mà như ở trước mắt .

Có quan hệ nàng cùng Dương Tiễn đủ loại Trí Nhớ chưa từng như hôm nay bình thường rõ ràng . nàng tinh tường nhớ rõ ghen ghét là như thế nào sớm gặm nhắm lòng của nàng , bóp méo của nàng Ái Tình cuộc sống của nàng thậm chí của nàng Linh Hồn , dạy nàng Tâm Cảnh Thương Hải Tang Điền , không còn nữa ngày xưa khoái hoạt . — nàng không phải là không có qua ngây thơ thời gian . Tại nàng vẫn là Tây Hải Tam Công Chúa thời điểm , nàng là cỡ nào Vô Ưu Vô Lự , bây giờ muốn lên, nàng đều cơ hồ không thể tin được mình Trí Nhớ . — nàng thật sự từng cười như vậy Dương Quang Minh Mị qua? Chuyện cũ từng màn , thẳng dạy nàng cảm thấy , dường như đã có mấy đời .

Là ai đã từng nói qua , hôm qua đủ loại , đã như hôm qua chết. Nhưng cái này rõ mồn một trước mắt , lại vậy là cái gì?

Đợi nàng theo tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp gian hoàn hồn , mới phát giác Dương Tiễn định Định Địa ngưng mắt nhìn hắn , đôi môi thật mỏng mím chặc , hiển nhiên cảm xúc còn không có theo mới tân phòng bên trong cãi lộn trong đi tới . Thốn Tâm một hồi mệt mỏi , nhìn xem hắn từng để cho mình như si như cuồng mặt , đáy lòng lại một điểm gợn sóng đều không có .

Nhìn hắn lấy Thốn Tâm , Thốn Tâm cũng nhìn xem hắn . Không có người nói chuyện .

Dương Tiễn hiển nhiên hiểu lầm Thốn Tâm lúc này quyện đãi thần sắc , này đây hắn không vui nhíu lên lông mày . nàng chẳng lẽ còn không có nhao nhao đủ? Hôm nay là bọn họ đêm tân hôn , nàng cùng hắn vốn có thể làm một đôi khoái hoạt Phu Thê , nhưng là Thốn Tâm lại một lần nữa Địa phá hủy đây hết thảy . Trời biết , hắn nhớ bao nhiêu cùng nàng hảo hảo ở chung , nhưng là nàng lại vốn phải cần giả dối không có thật sự tình cùng hắn đưa khí .

"Còn không nghỉ ngơi?"Hắn lạnh lùng , dẫn đầu phá vỡ giờ khắc này lặng im .

"Ta ngủ không được ."

Thốn Tâm nhắc tới làn váy , nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt Địa nhảy xuống bậc thang , cũng đi ngửa đầu nhìn một luân(phiên) Minh Nguyệt . Thời gian qua đi quá lâu , liền ghen tỵ Cảm Giác cũng đã như thế nhạt . Cái này tốt một vòng Cổ Kim giống nhau Minh Nguyệt , hắn hàng đêm ngóng nhìn , cũng coi như tình thâm .

Dương Tiễn đụng phải cái Đinh Tử , da mặt cứng đờ , nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác không nhìn nữa nàng .

Liền phản ứng cũng cùng lúc trước độc nhất vô nhị .

Nàng lại thật sự lại lần nữa trở lại ở đây .

Trọng Sinh việc này , quá mức Hư Vô Phiêu Miểu , nàng mặc dù sống ngàn năm có thừa , lại thật sự chưa từng nghe nói như vậy sự tình .

Nghe nói , Thiên chi cuối cùng có Quy Khư , Quy Khư bên trong , Thời Không Loạn Lưu . Nhưng nàng chính là một kẻ tu vi thấp Tiểu Long , có lẽ cũng không thể có thể ở như vậy Thánh Nhân còn Vẫn Lạc biến hoá kỳ lạ địa phương toàn thân trở ra , này đây nàng như thế nào đến cái này cái Thời Gian , thật là làm nàng tham tường không thấu . Tối kỳ quái nhất địa phương ở chỗ , nàng Tu Vi cũng cùng nhau lui về ngàn năm trước , cùng nàng Thiên Tuế thời điểm giống như đúc . Phảng phất nàng sau ngàn năm Thời Gian , bất quá là một giấc chiêm bao .

Bất tri bất giác , nàng chằm chằm vào Dương Tiễn nhìn quá lâu . nàng ngẩn người lúc tựu là như thế , hoàn toàn không thể tự biết ánh mắt của mình có bao nhiêu ngốc trệ .

"Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?" Dương Tiễn tại nàng sáng quắc xem kỹ dưới ánh mắt có chút không được tự nhiên .

Dưới ánh trăng ở bên trong, nàng khó gặp Địa yên tĩnh đứng đấy , ánh mắt sáng trong , một bộ trang trọng Hồng Sắc váy dài tại trong gió đêm có chút phất động , tóc dài tại kim sức gian lóe ra trơn bóng Quang Thải , một cái Bàn Long du Phượng màu vàng đai lưng đưa nàng khẽ cong eo nhỏ phác hoạ Địa Như Yên như liễu .

"Đêm đã khuya , sớm chút đi ngủ đi ." Dương Tiễn đem nắm đấm đặt ở bên miệng khục một tiếng , phá vỡ lúng túng nhìn nhau .

Thốn Tâm sao cũng được Địa ứng , xoay người rời đi .

Như thế gọn gàng mà linh hoạt , Dương Tiễn một hồi kinh ngạc , nàng sao nên được nhanh như vậy? Thật giống như một lát trước khi bọn hắn chưa từng có như vậy kịch liệt tranh chấp , mà Thốn Tâm cũng không phải hắn thông tri quấn quýt si mê tính tình .

Đang nghĩ ngợi , hắn nghe thấy sau lưng một tiếng hơi yếu kinh hô , suy yếu vô lực Chí Cực .

Dương Tiễn cả kinh , quay đầu lại nhìn lên , Thốn Tâm đã mềm Địa ngã trên mặt đất .

Phòng ngủ .

"Nàng không sao chứ?"

"Ta đã dùng Bảo Liên Đăng xem xét , hẳn không có trở ngại ."

Thốn Tâm lần nữa lúc tỉnh lại , đầu tiên nghe thấy chính là như vậy một đoạn đối thoại . Hỏi người là Dương Tiễn , còn trả lời người . . . Tiếng nói dịu dàng ôn nhu , nên là Dương Thiền không thể nghi ngờ .

Đối với Dương Thiền cái này Tiểu Cô Tử , Thốn Tâm Cảm Giác tương đương phức tạp . nàng không có lập tức mở mắt ra , tiếp tục giả vờ ngủ nghe nghe bọn hắn Huynh Muội tại nàng té xỉu thời điểm biết (sẽ) nói cái gì đó .

Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Thiền tựa hồ đối với của nàng tiểu Động Tác hoàn toàn không biết gì cả , tiếp tục đối thoại của bọn họ .

"Không có việc gì làm sao sẽ đột nhiên té xỉu đâu này? Chẳng lẽ là bị thương? Nhưng mà gần đây nàng chưa từng cùng người giao thủ , sao sẽ bị thương?" Đây là Dương Tiễn nghi vấn .

Dương Thiền trầm ngâm một chút , Nhị Ca theo như lời đúng là lý .

"Nhị Ca , theo ta thấy , Thốn Tâm chỉ sợ cũng không phải là bởi vì bị thương mới té xỉu , nàng cũng không có cái gì Nội Thương dấu vết . Như muốn tìm được nguyên nhân bệnh , sợ là còn phải đợi nàng tỉnh sau đó đi tới hỏi qua mới biết ."

"Nàng đã tỉnh ." Dương Tiễn nhìn xem trên giường một động Bất Động nằm người , thản nhiên nói .

Bị tại chỗ vạch trần , Thốn Tâm lúng túng mở mắt .

Đầu tiên trong mắt là Dương Thiền ân cần mặt . nàng như trước cùng trong trí nhớ giống như, đem một bộ ngỗng màu vàng quần áo ăn mặc thanh lệ Thoát Tục , nàng mặt của mặc dù không tính là cực đẹp , nhưng mà bởi vì này chủng (trồng) thiệt tình Chân Ý quan tâm biểu lộ , thời thời khắc khắc lộ ra động lòng người vô cùng .

"Thốn Tâm , ngươi Cảm Giác như thế nào đây?"Nàng bên cạnh hỏi , vừa vì nàng bắt mạch . Mạch tượng phi thường vững vàng .

"Thượng khả ."Nàng vận Nội Tức tại trong thân thể đi chạy một vòng , lại Nội Thị một hồi , không có phát hiện có vấn đề gì . Kỳ quái , nàng kia té xỉu thời điểm cái loại này tê tâm liệt phế đau đầu là chuyện gì xảy ra?

"Vô sự thuận tiện . ngươi thực đem chúng ta dọa sợ ." Dương Thiền ôn nhu nói , "Tuy nhiên như thế , ngươi vẫn là lại nằm nằm mới đúng."

Nhìn xem Thốn Tâm gật đầu như mổ thóc , Dương Tiễn có chút buồn cười . Ngược lại là khó được trông thấy nàng như vậy nghe lời , đại khái là bởi vì Thân Thể Hoàn Hư nhược lấy?

"Có biết hay không tại sao phải té xỉu?"

Chuyện này... Thốn Tâm vuốt cái ót , nơi nào còn ẩn ẩn thấy đau , coi như bị người đánh một Cú Đánh Khó Chịu. Đầy bụng nghi hoặc , nàng cẩn thận hồi tưởng đến tối hôm qua tình cảnh , tại té xỉu trước khi tựa hồ hết thảy đều bình thường , Dương Tiễn lúc ấy cách nàng bất quá mấy bước xa , cũng không khả năng sẽ có người nào như thế Thần Thông Quảng Đại , khi hắn dưới mí mắt đánh lén . Còn biết (sẽ) không phải là Dương Tiễn ở dưới Độc Thủ —

"Tối hôm qua Đột Như Kỳ Lai tựu trở nên đau đầu , về sau ta liền bất tỉnh Nhân Sự . Đã Dương Tiễn không có khả năng đánh lén , ta đây cũng không rõ như thế nào như vậy đột nhiên té xỉu ."

Lời nói ra , tựa hồ cùng nghĩ có chút sai lệch?

Dương Tiễn mặt lập tức hắc .

"Cớ gì nói ra lời ấy?"Hắn cứ như vậy không chịu nổi?

Thốn Tâm dứt khoát không ra .

Hắn trong lòng hắn tựu là một người như vậy? Nhược quả đúng như này , hắn cần gì phải còn muốn gọi Tam Muội vội tới nàng trị liệu? Thực sự là. . . Thực sự là. . . Không biết nên nói như thế nào . Dương Tiễn bị nàng tức giận được quá sức , mặt lạnh lấy phất tay áo rời khỏi phòng .

Mắt thấy Dương Tiễn cái kia một bộ Hắc Y tại cửa sổ xuyên qua , Thốn Tâm nhếch lên khóe miệng , mới tới kinh hãi vì vậy mà thư giản không ít . Cái này một đoạn sự tình kiếp trước cũng không có phát sinh , nàng Hữu Ý thăm dò , rốt cuộc minh bạch , hết thảy đều có thể cải biến .

Rất nhanh đem Dương Thiền cũng chi đi , Thốn Tâm vén chăn lên xuống giường , ý thức được mình còn kỳ quái Địa ăn mặc hôm qua vui mừng phục , bấm niệm pháp quyết là mình thay đổi một bộ áo trắng , tại bị thay thế vui mừng phục ở trong, nàng ngoài ý muốn phát hiện một quả Ngọc Bội .

Cái này Ngọc Bội là thượng đẳng xanh nước Chủng Ngọc , chỉ có dưới đáy biển núi lửa phụ cận mới có thể khai thác đến , Cực Phẩm Ngọc Thạch . Tối quan trọng là ... , cái này không phải là của nàng đồ đạc . nàng cẩn thận nghiên cứu thoáng một phát Ngọc Bội phía trên đường vân , chỉ có thể nhận ra tựa hồ là trong Long tộc thường dùng một ít Cát Tường hình dáng trang sức , cũng không có có càng nhiều phát hiện .

Nhưng mà cái này không thể nghi ngờ cùng nàng đột nhiên Trọng Sinh có quan hệ nào đó , tuy nhiên nàng hiện tại không rõ ràng lắm , nhưng mà cuối cùng có một ngày có thể làm cho rõ ràng Bạch.

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, lờ mờ Cố Nhân ( tu )

Ngày mùa thu ở bên trong , sau giờ ngọ Dương Quang xuyên thấu qua khắc hoa cửa sổ cách chiếu vào an tĩnh trong phòng . Bằng gỗ đồ dùng trong nhà tại ấm Dương Dương (dương dương tự đắc) Dương Quang dưới sự vuốt ve của , tản mát ra mùi thơm thoang thoảng . Mấy đóa màu vàng nặng múi Cúc Hoa ở trên bàn trong bình thủy tinh khai mở thật vừa lúc , tiêu mất tư thái , cũng là như vậy lười biếng , phảng phất hết thảy đều là như vậy vừa ý .

Thốn Tâm cúi thấp đầu , tay trái cầm một kiện đồ vật , tay trái niêm may vá . Món đồ kia đã cắt may ra thích hợp hình dạng , chỉ đợi bị người dùng rậm rạp may vá xảo thủ may .

Nàng một cách toàn tâm toàn ý làm lấy quần áo , thế gian vạn vật phảng phất không đến được nàng trong lòng nửa phần .

Dương Tiễn vào cửa lúc, nhìn thấy chính là như vậy một bức tràn ngập tình cảm ấm áp cảnh tượng . Thốn Tâm cúi đầu thần sắc chuyên chú , mấy sợi tóc rũ xuống cũng không tự giác , thanh tao lịch sự Địa làm cho hắn nhớ tới hắn Mẫu Thân , cái kia Tam Giới đệ nhất Mỹ Nhân , Dao Cơ .

Thốn Tâm không có chút nào chú ý tới hắn vào được , trắng thuần mảnh khảnh tay như cũ tại rất quen Địa xe chỉ luồn kim . Dương Quang lọt vài tại trên người của nàng , cơ hồ khiến cho hắn lòng nghi ngờ nàng hơi phát ra Quang Mang .

Cái loại này hắn thật sâu quyến luyến , gia Quang Mang .

Vẫn còn nhớ rõ khi còn bé Hoàng Hôn , bọn họ người một nhà còn ở chung với nhau thời điểm . bọn họ Phụ Thân tổng tham món lợi nhỏ chước mấy chén , thoải mái nhàn nhã Địa ngồi ở dưới đại thụ giơ ly rượu nhỏ đối với bọn họ Mẫu Thân mỉm cười . Mà bọn họ Mẫu Thân chỉnh đốn một bàn đồ ăn , mặc dù đều là tầm thường , nhưng hắn không còn có hưởng qua ăn ngon như vậy thức ăn — so về Thiên Đình gan rồng Phượng tủy , món ăn quý và lạ trăm vị , cũng hơn xa .

Hắn và Đại Ca cướp ngồi xuống dùng bữa , cơ hồ đem đối phương đụng ngã lăn , Mẫu Thân tựu cười giận trách bọn họ , cho mỗi người bọn họ gắp một tia tử đồ ăn . Đại Ca lại thừa dịp Mẫu Thân không chú ý , nhéo một cái bị Mẫu Thân ôm vào trong ngực Tam Muội phấn nộn đôi má . Tam Muội nếu không không có khóc , ngược lại khanh khách Địa cười rộ lên , tiếng cười kia như vậy thanh thúy êm tai .

Hôm nay hắn vừa nghĩ tới , còn muốn không tự chủ được mỉm cười — như vậy ôn hòa , hắn đến nay sinh mệnh , duy nhất ôn hòa .

Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu thời điểm , nhìn thấy chính là Dương Tiễn đứng ở cửa ra vào một động Bất Động hình ảnh , nghịch quang , hắn dáng người mơ hồ rồi lại cao ngất , khiến cho nàng không tự giác hé mắt , không biết là bởi vì Dương Quang vẫn là còn lại .

Nàng âm thầm cười nhạo mình trong nháy mắt tâm loạn như ma . Lại không phải chân chánh Tân Hôn Thiếu Nữ , làm cái này đợi (các loại) thẹn thùng bộ dáng , lại đãi người phương nào rủ lòng thương?

"Dương Tiễn?"

Nàng lên tiếng gọi hắn , không nhanh không chậm , tiếng nói nhu hòa thanh tịnh .

Thốn Tâm so với trước kia yên tĩnh quá nhiều , quả thực không giống như là Dương Tiễn biết rõ chính là cái kia ưa thích ồn ào Tây Hải Tam Công Chúa , nàng điêu ngoa cùng tùy hứng hôm nay nhạt Địa nhìn không ra dấu vết , cơ hồ Thoát Thai Hoán Cốt .

Hắn cũng lòng nghi ngờ qua , ba phen mấy bận mở Thiên Nhãn xem xét , cũng chỉ nhìn thấy một cái hồng nhạt Tiểu Long , Thốn Tâm như cũ là Thốn Tâm , cũng không dị dạng ..

Khó Đạo Chân như Tam Muội từng nói, lập gia đình trước cùng lập gia đình sau Nữ Tử biết (sẽ) hoàn toàn bất đồng?

"Ngươi còn có thể may vá?" Dương Tiễn cúi đầu nhìn xem nàng rất quen tự nhiên Động Tác , nhẹ nhàng hỏi .

Thốn Tâm đánh cái đốn .

Hoàn toàn chính xác , tại nàng vừa mới gả cho hắn thời điểm , mười ngón không dính dương Xuân Thủy nàng căn bản sẽ không may vá , cũng sẽ không xuống bếp , những điều này đều là tại gả cho hắn về sau nàng vì làm hắn vui lòng mới chậm rãi học đấy.

Vì học châm này tuyến , nàng cũng không biết đem ngón tay đâm phá qua bao nhiêu lần , nhưng là tối chung cũng vô ích bên trên . nàng mỗi lần cũng sẽ ở cùng hắn nhao nhao hết khung đang nổi giận đem vừa mới làm một nửa quần áo cho xé thành mảnh nhỏ , vòng đi vòng lại , kết quả hắn một lần cũng không có xuyên thẳng [mặc vào] qua nàng tự tay khe hở quần áo .

Buồn cười không? Thốn Tâm có chút nhắm mắt lại , những cái...kia hồi ức làm nàng không vui, hôm nay nàng mình cũng không thể lý giải lúc trước cái loại này mê tâm tình .

Dương Tiễn đã đã nhìn ra , nàng trong tay là một việc ngỗng màu vàng tiểu y phục . Chớ trách hắn lúc trước không có nhìn ra đó là cái gì , này bộ y phục nhỏ như vậy , giống như là một cái khăn tay nhỏ , làm được rất là Linh Lung đáng yêu , còn thêu đi một tí trông rất sống động Tiểu Động Vật .

Dương Tiễn rất dễ dàng đã nghĩ xóa liễu . Đây là làm cho bọn hắn hài tử? Cái này thật đúng là — phòng ngừa chu đáo?

Hắn có chút không liệu , lại có điểm chờ mong . Mặc hắn ở bên ngoài quát tháo Phong Vân , tại lấy vợ sinh con cái này phương diện , thật sự cũng là đầu một lần , không có nửa điểm Kinh Nghiệm .

Thốn Tâm biết hắn ý nghĩ trong lòng , chỉ là mỉm cười cam chịu (mặc định) .

Bộ y phục này kỳ thật làm cho hồ muội hài tử . nàng trước kia đối với Tiểu Ngọc không dậy nổi , lần này lặp lại , chỉ (cái) hy vọng có thể đền bù lúc trước đắc tội qua .

Nhưng mà những lời này cũng không nên nói đi ra , nàng không có ý định đem sống lại làm sự tình nói thẳng ra , tựu không cần phải vào lúc này cùng nhiều lời , chỉ sợ dẫn phát sự cố gút mắc , cũng chưa biết chừng .

Nàng cũng từng cùng Dương Tiễn kết hôn ngàn năm , tuy là chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều , nhưng là luôn luôn tình ý sâu đậm thời điểm . Ít năm như vậy đều chưa từng mang thai , nàng cũng hiểu , người cùng Long , là không thể nào có hài tử .

Nhưng là trước mắt cái này dối còn phải tròn bên trên .

"Xem được không? Ta còn cố ý xin nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ mang cho ta giao tiêu , loại này vải vóc là Hải Lý Giao Nhân dệt thành đấy, thông khí không nói , còn không dễ dàng dơ bẩn ." Thốn Tâm Hữu Ý không đề cập tới y phục này là làm cho ai đấy, lập lờ nước đôi mà nói tiếp tục để cho Dương Tiễn hiểu lầm .

Thật sự là ước mơ vô cùng, một cái thuộc về hắn Hài Tử . hắn mím môi khẽ cười rồi, "Đương nhiên tốt xem ."

Nhưng mà hôm nay còn có chính sự trước làm .

"Thương Triều Khí Số sắp hết , Trụ Vương Bạo Ngược Vô Đạo , Cửu Vĩ Yêu Hồ họa Loạn Thiên xuống, người người phải trừ diệt . Sư Phụ để cho ta đi Lạc Ấp , trợ Tây Bá Hầu giúp một tay ."

Nàng lập gia đình sau này sẽ là dài đến thập mấy năm Phong Thần Đại Chiến , cái này điểm đã sớm tại Thốn Tâm trong dự liệu . nàng không có bất kỳ kinh ngạc , chỉ là nhẹ gật đầu . Dương Tiễn bổn sự nàng phi thường tinh tường . Đời trước nàng có lẽ đã từng lo lắng qua an toàn của hắn , đời này cái gì cũng lo lắng đây này?

Dương Tiễn đám người bọn họ ly khai rất nhanh rời đi , Thốn Tâm cũng theo đó đã đi ra Quán Giang Khẩu . Có lẽ , nàng có thể hiểu rõ mình tại sao mình biết (sẽ) về tới đi qua , mà một ít miếng Ngọc Bội , không thể nghi ngờ là mấu chốt trong đó .

Nàng một mình đi vào Los Angeles .

Sâu xa bên trong , sớm đã tiền định .

— Nhân Gian phiên chợ tràn ngập Liễu Phàm tục khói lửa Khí Tức , dòng người hối hả chen chúc mà ầm ĩ , nhưng bởi vì cái này tốt vĩnh viễn không dừng nhiệt liệt tiếng động mà tràn đầy chân thật khoái hoạt , dù là cái này khoái hoạt không biết ngày mai Vận Mệnh .

Thốn Tâm tránh đi chen chúc đám người , ngồi ở một gia Trà Lâu bên trên hướng phía dưới nhìn quanh .

Chỗ đó , một cái mua đậu hủ Đại Thẩm đang tại tóm nhà mình kẻ say Lão Công lỗ tai , hùng hùng hổ hổ Thanh Âm đưa tới nửa cái phố người của vây xem , bị nhà mình Bà Nương trước mặt mọi người giáo huấn bình thường Nam Tử vẻ mặt dầu đổ mồ hôi , ôi không ngớt lời Địa cầu xin tha thứ; một nhà ba người đang ngồi ở diện than bên trên ăn mặt , hai vợ chồng trước mặt đều là gắn hành thái Mì Dương Xuân , nhưng mà là bọn hắn bảy tám tuổi Nhi Tử ăn nhưng lại một chén ngưu Nhục Diện . Cái kia khoẻ mạnh kháu khỉnh Hài Tử đòi muốn ăn bên cạnh trải qua tiểu mua bán cái đại bão đầy đường kẹo Hồ Lô , làm Phụ Thân tựu vẻ mặt cưng chìu mua cho hắn một chuỗi , làm Thê Tử tựu thấp giọng oán trách hắn lại xài tiền bậy bạ; một người có mái tóc hoa râm Lão Phu Nhân bày quầy bán hàng bán rau quả , bên cạnh giống hắn Nhi Tử Nam Tử liền khiến cho sức lực hét lớn: "Mới mẻ rau quả rồi — tứ văn một cân — "

Phàm Nhân vĩnh đọa Luân Hồi không có Siêu Thoát ngày , bọn họ Sinh Lão Bệnh Tử , Vận Mệnh như rơi vào dòng chảy xiết Thu Diệp không thể tự chủ , hôm nay không biết rõ ngày sự tình . bọn họ luôn luôn nhiều như vậy không Như Ý chuyện , mệnh như sương mai , đi ngày không nhiều .

Nhưng là bọn hắn luôn có thể cười như vậy thiệt tình , bọn họ luôn như vậy có Dũng Khí Địa đi sinh hoạt , không phải do nàng không ghen ghét ah . Theo chừng nào thì bắt đầu , nàng liền phàm nhân cũng không bằng? Chẳng bao lâu sau , trong Tây hải người ai cũng nghe thấy Tam Công Chúa danh tiếng biến sắc , nàng từng có như vậy ngang ngược đã qua của , cũng tại đã lâu trong năm tháng từng chút một tiêu ma đi mình hăng hái , ngày một rõ tàn lụi .

Phàm nhân hạnh phúc có lẽ mới thật sự là hạnh phúc đi, nàng uổng có được như vậy đã lâu Sinh Mệnh , lại như thế sống uổng .

Thế Tục sinh hoạt , hết thảy tràng cảnh đều trở nên chậm chạp , yêu ghét có thể thấy rõ ràng Địa tại trong không khí di động , là phàm nhân nhất cử nhất động rót vào vô cùng sức sống , đó là phảng phất Phật Huyết dịch giống như không thể thiếu tồn tại .

Nghiêng Địa Lý có người lần lượt nhất phương khăn lụa tới . nàng lúc này mới phát hiện mình lệ rơi đầy mặt . nàng Đạo Nhất âm thanh Đa Tạ , lại bị nhìn thấy trước mắt có chút sáng ngời hoa mắt .

Này cầm khăn chi thủ , ngón tay thon dài hữu lực , Hoàn Mỹ Vô Hạ . Thốn Tâm hơi kinh ngạc , theo một đoạn áo gấm rực rỡ ống tay áo nhìn lên trên , đầu tiên nhìn qua nhập một song xán nhược Lưu Tinh trong đôi mắt của , sau đó mới chú ý tới đối phương một Trương Thiên nhân chi mặt .

Cái này Phàm Nhân , đoan đích thị mọc lên một bộ tốt Tướng Mạo .

Thấy nàng ngẩng đầu , này Khí Chất thanh quý người trẻ tuổi chậm rãi sáng thần thái , chợt kinh chợt hỉ nói: "Nguyên lai là ngươi? Ta đã tìm ngươi rất nhiều năm !" Lời nói nói ra miệng hắn mới phát giác mình mạo phạm , ngại ngùng cười cười , lộ ra hai cái đáng yêu má lúm đồng tiền , sắc mặt hồng hồng , làm cho sinh không đứng dậy khí .

Vốn đã mờ tối trong căn nhà lầu , bởi vì hắn nụ cười này phong thái , trong lúc đó sáng rất nhiều .

Thốn Tâm nhìn qua hắn mỉm cười mặt mày , đột nhiên trong nội tâm giật giật — hắn dáng tươi cười hết sức quen thuộc , giống ở nơi nào từng gặp , rồi lại nghĩ không ra . Tiên nhân Trí Nhớ không nên có bỏ sót , Thốn Tâm trong nội tâm kết nổi lên hạt mụn .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Long Vũ tại trì

Cái này phong độ tư thái giống như Chi Lan Ngọc Thụ chiếu lưu quang Nam Tử , tên là Lý (ký) ức , từng tại hơn mười năm trước bị Thốn Tâm đã cứu một mạng . Nghĩ kỹ lại , khi đó đúng là Nhược Thủy làm hại tiết , Thốn Tâm cũng không biết tự cuồn cuộn Hồng Thủy trong cứu bao nhiêu người , thật sự không nhớ rõ trước mắt đồng nhất cái . Huống chi khi đó hắn còn tuổi nhỏ , hình dáng tướng mạo cùng hiện tại khác lạ , càng là không hề ánh tượng .

Lý (ký) ức lại là một tri ân người, dù là khi đó tuổi còn quá nhỏ , Thời Gian cũng rất xa xưa , nhưng vẫn là liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra Thốn Tâm , kiên trì phải báo đáp . Thốn Tâm vốn muốn chối từ , nhưng là nhớ tới hắn hình dáng tướng mạo bên trong này vài phần làm nàng võng nhiên quen thuộc , cuối cùng vẫn quyết định lưu lại nhìn xem .

Lý phủ Đình Viện thật sâu , chẳng biết sâu mấy phần . Thốn Tâm một mình ở tại một chỗ trong sân , cũng không cần người nào phục thị , ngoại trừ Lý (ký) ức thường thường sẽ tìm đến nàng bên ngoài , ngược lại luôn để cho nàng Ảo Giác mình là sống một mình lúc này tựa như .

Thốn Tâm Tuế Nguyệt kéo dài , không ở ý Thời Gian trôi qua , đồng nhất ở , bất tri bất giác đã tiếp cận một năm , biết (sẽ) ý thức được điểm này , hay là bởi vì nàng đột nhiên phát hiện mùa dĩ nhiên là mùa hạ nguyên nhân .

Của nàng sân nhỏ thời gian U Tĩnh , tại trong ngày mùa hè Cổ Mộc che trời , sum sê Phồn Thịnh . Trước cửa một cái hồ nước nho nhỏ , tại đậm đặc ấm thấp thoáng xuống, mấy vĩ cá chép trong ngày Du Nhiên(tự nhiên) vẫy đuôi , toàn bộ chẳng biết buồn tư vị . Bờ bờ cành liễu mảnh nhẹ rủ xuống , Tùy Phong lã lướt .

Mùa hạ ở bên trong mưa dồi dào , sau giờ ngọ hoặc là chạng vạng tối , một lát trước khi còn nắng xuân rực rỡ là bầu trời bao la trong chớp mắt có thể mây đen rậm rạp , hắc chìm như mực , một thoáng Thời Gian liền Lôi Minh Điện Thiểm , mưa hoành Phong Cuồng , vạn vật đều phải bẻ gãy .

Mỗi khi gặp như vậy Lôi Vũ tiết , nàng tựu đẩy ra cửa sổ xem lại là cái nào thân thích tại Hành Vân Bố Vũ . Từ khi nàng ly khai Tây Hải , trời mưa như vậy là được nàng nhìn thấy thân nhân đường tắt duy nhất , Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu là thề không để ý tới nàng nữa rồi, sở hữu tất cả nắm nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ chuyển đạt thư tín đều thạch chìm Đại Hải , không có hồi âm . Nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ mặc dù không nói , nàng cũng biết rằng , Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu là rất khó mở ra tâm kết này đấy.

Lần này mưa xuống , bầu trời vân quá mức Hậu Trọng , nàng hao hết Nhãn Lực cũng không còn nhìn ra phía trên là ai — có lẽ là Phụ Vương cũng khó nói , hắn luôn yêu đem vân bố được dày đặc , ý nghĩ này để cho nàng một hồi lâu phiền muộn .

Một lát , mưa nghỉ tản mác , nhẹ Lôi Thanh Âm cuồn cuộn đi xa , Tiểu Lâu góc hướng tây nửa chận nửa che khẽ cong đoạn cầu vồng treo tại đó , sắc trời lại phát sáng lên .

Sau cơn mưa , Lý (ký) ức nhẹ bào buộc nhẹ , đạp trên đầy đất ẩm ướt tới tìm Thốn Tâm . Vừa bước vào cửa sân , hắn đã nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm một tay chi má tựa ở trên cửa sổ , ánh mắt đen láy nhìn qua hướng lên bầu trời , ánh mắt kia Cao Viễn tinh khiết , chẳng biết suy nghĩ cái gì .

Nàng rất đẹp , Bất Động lúc thực tế giống một đoạn đông lạnh lấy Quang Âm ánh trăng . Mà nàng cử động gian phong độ tư thái , càng là hồn Tư tươi đẹp dật , như Hồi Phong vũ tuyết . Khi hắn khi còn nhỏ nhìn thoáng qua , chỉ cảm thấy Hải Ngoại Cô Xạ tiên tử , cũng không kịp mặt của nàng nhan chi một phần vạn , cho nên mới tại nhiều năm như vậy về sau, y nguyên khắc sâu ấn tượng , vừa thấy tựu nhận ra được .

Thốn Tâm trông thấy hắn , bên môi nhiều hơn một bôi vui vẻ , không cần nghĩ ngợi hướng hắn ngoắc , nàng ống tay áo trong gió như điệp chân đi xiêu vẹo , cổ tay trắng Như Sương . hắn tâm tình cũng không tự giác Địa Phi hất lên .

"Vừa mới mưa Thiên Khí mát mẻ không ít , chúng ta đi vùng ngoại ô du hồ sen phần thưởng hoa sen , OK?"

Thốn Tâm Thiên Tính ưa thích vui đùa , mặc dù ngàn năm mà không sửa , tự nhiên một ngụm nhận lời , trên mặt khó được xuất hiện tung tăng như chim sẻ thần sắc , như nhà bên Nữ Hài giống như ngây thơ , thiên nàng không tự biết , tăng thêm ngây thơ đáng yêu .

Ngoài thành mười dặm hồ sen .

Thúy Lục lá sen cao vút như cái , một mảnh nặng Trọng Điệp điệp , mênh mông . Tùy Phong lắc nhẹ Phỉ Thúy thủy triều ở bên trong, điểm chuế hương xa ích quải niệm xinh đẹp hoa sen . Chuồn chuồn tại chưa triển khai đầy lá sen thượng đình nghỉ , bỗng nhiên lại lướt mì chín chần nước lạnh , phần đuôi điểm nhẹ , tạo nên dằng dặc rung động .

Lý (ký) ức cùng Thốn Tâm ngồi ở một cái hai đầu đầy Tiểu Mộc trong thuyền , tự tầng tầng lá sen gian lướt qua , hoa sen tựu tại thuyền của bọn hắn mạn thuyền bên cạnh có chút run run , phảng phất thẹn thùng Thiếu Nữ , dục gần còn xa , phảng phất không thắng mát Phong Địa cúi đầu .

Thốn Tâm tiện tay bẻ một chi lá sen , Thượng Diện vẫn còn dẫn theo sau cơn mưa Lộ Châu , tròn vo mập mạp , tích lưu lưu tại lá sen bên trên sự trượt , phảng phất có Sinh Mệnh.

Thốn Tâm trước kia sống lâu biển sâu , chưa từng thấy qua , tò mò đem lá sen nghiêng đến nghiêng đi , xem xét Lộ Châu không để lại dấu vết Địa tại Thúy Lục lá sen bên trên tới tới đi đi . nàng đem lá sen bên trên Thủy Châu ngược lại rót vào lòng bàn tay của mình , nguyên bản vẫn là hồn viên Thủy Châu lập tức biến thành bẹt một vũng nước . nàng cảm thấy thú vị , kìm lòng không được cười ra tiếng .

Nàng ngẩng đầu , ngồi ở phía đối diện chèo thuyền Lý (ký) ức Chính Nhất mặt vui vẻ mà nhìn nàng , nàng lập tức có chút xấu hổ , lại có điểm có chút thẹn quá hoá giận , đem trong lòng bàn tay cái kia lướt nước quăng về phía Lý (ký) ức .

"Không cho ngươi cười !"

Này Thủy Châu theo hắn tiêm gầy cằm dưới nhỏ ở trên vạt áo , nhìn về phía trên coi như Mỹ Nhân rơi lệ giống như, nhu nhu nhược nhược . Nhưng thương Lý (ký) ức hai tay chấp mái chèo , không có tay đi lau sạch , lại cũng không giận , chỉ mỉm cười nói , "Ngươi nay Thiên Hưng gây nên tựa hồ cao vô cùng."

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn , xảo quyệt Man Địa nói: " ngươi quản ta hào hứng có cao hay không ." Nói xong , lại lại nở nụ cười .

Nụ cười của nàng đẹp như vậy , khiến cho đầy đường phấn hà đều tại trong chốc lát ảm đạm phai mờ , lướt lấy hết cái này mười dặm hoa sen màu sắc cùng Mỹ Lệ . Đợi (các loại) cười đã đủ rồi , nàng xuất ra một phương khăn tay , thay Lý (ký) ức lau đi trên má nước đọng , nhàn nhạt không biết tên Hương Khí theo nàng nhu hòa Động Tác bay vào Lý (ký) ức trong lỗ mũi , khiến cho hắn hô hấp nhất thời có chút rối loạn . Có âm thầm lửa tự nàng chà lau trôi qua địa phương dấy lên , hắn gấp vội vàng cúi đầu , che dấu mặt của mình đỏ .

Thấy hắn cúi đầu không nói , cũng không tiếp nàng..., Thốn Tâm cho là hắn vẫn là sinh của nàng khí , không khỏi manh động vài phần áy náy , nghĩ lại , liền có chủ ý . nàng Doanh Doanh nói: " đừng nóng giận , ta khiêu vũ cho ngươi xem ."

Lý (ký) ức chưa hiểu trong lời nói của nàng ý tứ , ở chỗ này? Thuyền nhỏ chỉ có thể vừa mới dung nạp hai người bọn họ , Động Tác hơi lớn thì có lật thuyền nguy hiểm . Chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm ống tay áo dãn nhẹ , cũng không thấy như thế nào Động Tác , thuận tiện giống như một mảnh lông vũ giống như, nhẹ nhàng bay lên , nhẹ Phiêu Phiêu rơi vào một mảnh lá sen lên, lại tựu ở trên mặt nước nhảy múa , chốc lát ở giữa đã biến đổi hơn mười chủng (trồng) dáng người , tay áo tung bay , thấy Lý (ký) ức hoa mắt , gõ nhịp tán thưởng không thôi .

Nàng nhảy loại này Vũ Đạo , vốn là Long Nữ tế Thần Vũ , Động Tác Thiên Biến Vạn Hóa , kỹ thuật nhảy Linh Động Phiêu Dật . Giơ tay nhấc chân , tư thái yểu điệu hay thay đổi , Nhược Phong trong vũ liễu , đem gãy không gãy ở giữa thay đổi Hóa Tinh hay vô cùng .

Nàng Thân Ảnh phiên nhược Kinh Hồng , kiểu như Du Long . Trong thoáng chốc ba hoa chích choè , đầy Thiên Thần Phật Huyễn Tượng tự Thiên Không lóe lên tức thì ,

Chi kia vũ , Phạn ngữ tên chi đề này nhiều, Bà Sa nhi nữ .

Trong lúc bất tri bất giác , dài dòng buồn chán Hạ Thiên đi qua , viêm khí dần dần thu , Thốn Tâm cũng chầm chậm gia tăng thêm trên đường phố hào hứng , không hề cả ngày ổ trong sân tránh né Thái Dương thiêu đốt .

Lại nói tiếp , cái này còn đã từng có một đoạn chuyện xưa . Năm đó nàng tuổi còn quá nhỏ , Phụ Hoàng muốn Thượng Thiên đình báo cáo công tác , nàng cọ xát lấy Phụ Hoàng tiện thể nàng Thượng Thiên . nàng tại Dao Trì bờ chạy loạn thời điểm , chính bắt gặp Tiểu Kim Ô Điện Hạ , cái loại này bức người nóng rực , cơ hồ khiến Tu Vi còn thấp nàng nạp mạng .

Từ nay về sau tựu Thốn Tâm đối với Thái Dương để lại bóng mờ . Dù là ngày sau theo niên kỷ phát triển của nàng Tu Vi ngày càng tinh thâm , đủ để chống cự Thái Dương Quang Mang , nàng vẫn là sẽ là tại trong ngày mùa hè mệt mỏi đấy, đề không nổi Tinh Thần . Tương đối mà nói , nàng cảm thấy mùa xuân cùng mùa thu tựu lộ ra đáng yêu hơn nhiều . Mùa xuân vạn vật nảy mầm , cảnh sắc hợp lòng người , mùa thu vạn vật mùa thu hoạch , điềm mật, ngọt ngào vui sướng .

Los Angeles tuy nhỏ , nhưng là Nam Bắc Giao Thông chỗ xung yếu , nam lai bắc vãng hàng thương đô chọn lúc này nghỉ chân , trao đổi hàng hóa . Tại đây cũng là Lạc Hà cùng Đại Vận Hà hội tụ đấy, Thủy Lục Giao Thông tiện lợi . Càng là là nơi này Mậu Dịch cung cấp gặp may mắn tẩm bổ Thổ Nhưỡng . Los Angeles bởi vậy trở thành Nam Bắc giao tiếp Tam đại Mậu Dịch Trọng Địa một trong . Nơi này hàng Vật Phẩm chủng (trồng) nhiều là cả nước chi quan , hơn nữa nhiều phú thương Cự Cổ , nguyện ý ở chỗ này ném một cái Thiên Kim dùng bán hạ giá khách , cho nên Tửu Lâu Lâm Lập , Ngọc Lâu ca thổi lượt triệt , thường có đêm dài suốt đêm chi ẩm . Còn lại đặc biệt cửa hàng , như tiệm sắt , Kim Ngân phố như hằng hà sa số , không thể thắng mà tính toán. Như vậy hơn một cái Mỹ Nhân , Mỹ Thực , Mỹ Tửu địa phương , quả thực là kẻ có tiền Thiên Đường . Danh xứng với thực động tiêu tiền , Ôn Nhu Hương .

Tới nơi này lâu như vậy , là nên trên đường phố nhìn xem địa phương phong thổ Nhân Tình mới đúng. Thốn Tâm thỉnh Lý (ký) ức cùng đi , cũng tốt có một dẫn đường .

Lý (ký) ức nghe xong yêu cầu của nàng , khó được không có một lời đáp ứng , có chút do dự nhìn xem nàng , nửa ngày mới ứng .

Mới mới vừa đi tới trên đường , Thốn Tâm tựu hậu tri hậu giác Địa kịp phản ứng hắn thời khắc chần chờ nên làm gì Giải Thích .

Không có chờ bọn hắn đi dạo vài bước , đều không ngừng Địa có Thiếu Nữ tới mượn cớ cùng Lý (ký) ức nói chuyện . Vọt thẳng đi lên bắt tay Nữ Hài Tử là hào sảng , giả ý vứt bỏ khăn tay để cho Lý (ký) ức nhặt lên trả lại cho nàng chính là thẹn thùng hàm súc đấy, còn có vô số cố ý đi ngang qua lúc chân uốn éo ngã vào Lý (ký) ức trong ngực đấy, thấy Thốn Tâm xem thế là đủ rồi .

Bất tri bất giác chung quanh oanh oanh yến yến lại càng tụ càng nhiều , Thốn Tâm một cái không có để ý đã bị chen đi ra nửa cái phố , liền Lý (ký) ức bóng dáng đều không thấy được . Lý (ký) ức tại thời điểm mới bắt đầu còn dùng khóe mắt Dư Quang chú ý đến Thốn Tâm , về sau ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc , hai người rốt cục bị dòng người lách vào tản .

Thốn Tâm thật vất vả theo trong vòng vây thoát thân , thở dài ra một hơi , trở lại nhìn một cái sau lưng son phấn chồng chất , cũng không gấp lấy quay đầu lại tìm Lý (ký) ức rồi.

Hiện tại xem ra , có Lý (ký) ức tại bên người ngược lại bất tiện , mới nàng ngoài Sáng trong Tối có thể nhận được không ít Thiếu Nữ vứt cho của nàng Thiên Kiều Bách Mị đấy. . . Bạch Nhãn . May mà nàng hôm nay Tâm Cảnh so với lúc trước bình thản rất nhiều , nếu không theo như nàng lúc trước tính tình , đã sớm kìm nén không được muốn cho các nàng một chút giáo huấn rồi.

Rãnh rỗi như vậy rỗi rãnh mà nghĩ lấy , nàng cũng liền mừng rỡ bỏ xuống Lý (ký) ức , mình đi dạo đi .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay tăng thêm ~

, đoạn trâm như quyết

Nhàn đình tín bộ nửa ngày , Thốn Tâm xem thấy phía trước một nhà tiệm châu báu , treo một phương Ô Mộc lớn tấm biển , bên trên dùng huy sái phóng túng bút ý viết "Lâm Lang các" ba cái lớn chừng cái đấu chữ , Tả Hữu treo lấy dùng đồng dạng chữ viết ghi liền một đôi câu đối , vế trên sách "Kim Ngọc trâm (cài tóc) hoàn Đoạt Thiên công", vế dưới sách "Châu Báu đồ trang sức lầm Tạo Hóa".

Khẩu khí thật là lớn !

Thốn Tâm đến rồi hào hứng , ngược lại muốn nhìn một chút là bực nào tốt cửa hàng , tựu bước vào cửa tiệm .

Mặt tiền cửa hàng rất lớn , bố trí được rất là Đoan Trang tinh mỹ , rồi lại không mất hoa lệ đường hoàng . Trên mặt đất mài nước gạch đấy, mấy treo bức rèm che đem cửa hàng nặng nề ngăn cách , phân loại Địa thả ở trâm (cài tóc) , trâm , trâm cài tóc , vòng tay , xuyến , Giới Chỉ đợi (các loại) tất cả gương trong vật , từng cái , châu ngọc Oánh nhưng .

Chưởng Quỹ là một vị năm giới năm mươi tuổi Lão Tiên Sinh , mục bao hàm tinh quang , hàm mà Nội Liễm , vừa nhìn biết là thứ tinh Minh Nhân .

Thốn Tâm ăn mặc tinh xảo , dung nhan đẹp cái gì , càng có Tiên Gia thanh Quý Khí độ , vừa mới vào môn , cơ hồ cùng cửa hàng dặm đồ trang sức cùng nhau khởi xướng quang.

"Khách nhân muốn mua gì đồ trang sức?" Điếm Chủ mỉm cười nói , Hoàng Kim Quang Mang tựu ánh trên ngón tay của hắn , hắn tay của khoác lên bên quầy lên, Hữu Ý Vô Ý Địa phất qua chỗ đó một đôi khảm Miêu Nhãn thạch Phù Dung Hoa Nở bông tai vàng .

Thốn Tâm nhìn sang , Xùy~~ cười một tiếng , "Vậy đối với đá mắt mèo , rõ ràng cho thấy bích tỉ (ngọc tỉ) đánh bóng làm thành đấy, như thế vụng về màu sắc , có thể có thể lừa gạt được ai?"

Một câu nói kia đã nói được Điếm Chủ mồ hôi lạnh thoáng cái theo cái trán xông ra , hắn miễn cười lớn nói: " người xem ngài cái này nói , ta đây nhi cũng không bán hàng giả ! chúng ta nhưng mà trăm năm . . ."

Thốn Tâm đánh gãy hắn mà nói , "Không bán hàng giả?"

Thốn Tâm tùy ý chỉ điểm mấy cái phương hướng , nói , "Như vậy chỗ đó dùng Lưu Ly giả mạo Kim Cương Toản , chỗ đó dùng Xích Sa thạch giả mạo Kê Huyết Thạch , còn có chỗ đó , dùng Tinh Thạch nhuộm màu giả mạo cùng Điền Ngọc Thủ Trạc , đều là ta nhìn lầm hay sao?!"

Điếm Chủ trên mặt nhan sắc theo Thốn Tâm một phen từ trắng chuyển đỏ , do đỏ chuyển tím , lúc sau tím biến thành đen , cuối cùng lại biến trở về một mảnh trắng bệch , hắn lau mồ hôi lạnh trên trán , nguyên bản ung dung thần sắc biến mất không còn một mảnh .

"Ôi của ta Cô Nãi Nãi , ngài cũng đừng ồn ào . Ta còn muốn làm Sinh Ý đừng (không được) ah ! Ngài mời vào trong , uống một ngụm trà ta từ từ nói chuyện ."

Thốn Tâm từ nhỏ ở Long Cung lớn lên , đáy biển nhiều Kỳ Trân , từ nhỏ hay là tại Trân Bảo trong đống lớn lên . Phàm Nhân mong muốn mà không thể thành đấy, nàng từng thấy, Phàm Nhân không hề nghĩ ngợi trôi qua , nàng cũng đã gặp . Phàm Phẩm nàng vốn là không nhìn trúng đấy, chỉ có điều nghĩ lầm nhà này cửa hàng đã có Thôn Thiên khẩu khí , bên trong hàng tất nhiên không tầm thường , chỉ biết cũng không quá đáng chính là nói dễ nghe mà thôi .

"Ngài trước ngồi , đợi ta đi lấy xứng đôi ngài cái này tốt người trong nghề Bảo Vật."

Đợi một hồi , Thốn Tâm liền gặp được Chưởng Quỹ trân mà Trọng Chi Địa bưng lấy mấy cái tinh xảo Ngọc Hạp đã đi tới . Nếu là theo như phàm nhân Nhãn Quang xem , Ngọc Hạp Bản Thân đã là Thượng Đẳng tốt ngọc , Thượng Diện Thất Bảo khảm nạm , Quang Hoa sáng sủa .

Thốn Tâm mở ra hộp , bên trong tất cả thả một kiện Xích Kim bàn ly chuỗi ngọc vòng , một kiện Triêu Dương Ngũ Phượng treo châu sai ( ngọc trai, cài tóc) , một kiện song nhất định Bỉ Mục Hoa Hồng trâm , tất cả đều tinh xảo chói mắt , đẹp đẽ quý giá phi thường .

"Cái này còn tạm được ."Nàng bản Long Tộc , đương nhiên sẽ không cho phép tộc khác loại chiếm giữ tại trên đầu mình , liền không có chọn Triêu Dương Ngũ Phượng treo châu sai ( ngọc trai, cài tóc) cùng song nhất định Bỉ Mục Hoa Hồng trâm , chỉ cần tuyển Xích Kim bàn ly chuỗi ngọc vòng làm cho Lão Bản bọc lại . Cái này hai kiện tuy là chênh lệch Cường Nhân ý , nhưng mà còn miễn cưỡng có thể đập vào mắt .

"Vậy ngài cái này đồ trang sức chúng ta tống này đi nơi nào?" Lão Bản hỏi , cái này tốt liền giá cả cũng không hỏi khách hàng , chắc hẳn Thân Phận cao quý không tả nổi .

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ một chút , trả lời nói: " sẽ đưa đến Lý phủ ." Thốn Tâm sau khi rời đi , chưởng quỹ sắc mặt cả buổi cũng không có thể khôi phục bình thường . Ngày hôm nay suýt nữa đập phá Chiêu Bài , hắn nhớ tới tựu một trận hoảng sợ . Khá tốt cuối cùng cuối cùng bình Bình An an Địa đưa đến cái này vị trí Cô Nương , không có ra cái gì Đại Sự .

Bất quá nàng rốt cuộc là ai? Lý phủ với tư cách Los Angeles Đệ Nhất Đại hộ , ngày bình thường cùng hắn tiệm châu báu cũng nhiều có qua lại , Nhưng hắn không nhớ rõ quý phủ có như vậy một vị xinh đẹp tuổi trẻ Cô Nương à? Theo tha phương mới từng nói, nàng cùng Lý (ký) ức Công Tử tựa hồ có quan hệ gì a, chẳng lẽ . . . ?

Thốn Tâm đi Jae Hee rộn ràng nhốn nháo trên đường , tứ Chu Nhân lưu như dệt , huyên náo sung sướng . Nhưng là không đúng , có đồ vật gì đó không đúng . nàng hơi Vi Túc Mi , Thần Thức mở rộng , nhanh chóng hướng Ngoại Giới Vô Hạn Duyên Thân , vừa chạm vào tiếp xúc thu — nguyên lai là có người ở đi theo nàng , khó trách tự Lâm Lang các đi ra liền ẩn ẩn có chút không đúng .

Mới Thần Thức thấy rõ ràng , tổng cộng có ba cái khôi ngô Nam Tử theo đuôi ở sau lưng nàng , chắc là thấy nàng lẻ loi một mình , mưu toan từ trên người nàng thu hoạch một số tiền tài bất nghĩa .

Này ba cái Nam Tử tuy nhiên toàn thân bắp thịt cuồn cuộn , Ngũ Đại ba thô , mỗi người một bộ lực có thể khiêng đỉnh Lực Sĩ bộ dáng , nhưng mà đã chỉ là chính là Phàm Nhân , tự nhiên không bị nàng để vào mắt .

Thốn Tâm mặt Thượng Thần chuyện tự nhiên , phảng phất đối với đằng sau theo dõi lấy ba người không hề có cảm giác bộ dạng , nhưng mà dưới chân lại Hữu Ý dần dần trệch hướng nhiều người địa phương , hướng tĩnh mịch yên lặng trong hẻm nhỏ đi đến .

Phía sau ba cái Nam Tử thấy thế cuồng hỉ , giúp nhau nháy mắt chặt chẽ theo sau .

Rẽ ngang tiến cái hẻm nhỏ , phía sau mấy người rốt cuộc kìm nén không được , trong đó cầm đầu cái kia thoạt nhìn Tối Cao tráng một cái đầy mặt chòm râu Đại Hán hét lớn một tiếng , "Oanh , trước mặt Tiểu Cô Nương , giao ra tiền ra, nếu không , hắc hắc ." Cái thằng này trong nội tâm thập phần hưng phấn , âm thầm nói, nhìn nàng cả người ăn mặc như thế đẹp đẽ quý giá , lại từ Lâm Lang các như vậy tiệm châu báu ở bên trong bị Lão Bản tống xuất môn , cái này Tiểu Cô Nương nhất định là một đầu Dê Béo ! Hôm nay Huynh Đệ mấy cái có thể tính muốn phát !

Phía sau hắn lưỡng cái Nam Nhân phối hợp phát ra một hồi kinh khủng cười gian , nếu như là tầm thường Tiểu Cô Nương , sớm đã sợ đến đi đứng như nhũn ra , chỉ hận bỏ tiền đào được không đủ nhanh rồi. Nhưng là Thốn Tâm nhất định để cho bọn họ thất vọng rồi .

Thốn Tâm chậm đầu Tư Lý Địa Chuyển qua thân , thần sắc tự nhiên , "Ăn cướp hay sao?"

Này cầm đầu Đại Hán vừa thấy nét mặt của nàng , trong nội tâm hơi hồi hộp một chút , cảm thấy sự tình không đúng lắm , hắn đứng phía sau Nhị Đệ cũng đã đắc ý Dương Dương (dương dương tự đắc) mở miệng Uy Hiếp đối phương , "Ngột này Tiểu Nương Tử , bọn ta Huynh Đệ mấy cái chính là ăn cướp đấy! Bất quá bọn ta chỉ cướp tiền , thức thời , cũng nhanh chút đem tiền trên người tất cả đều giao ra đây !"

Thốn Tâm lại nói , "Ta không có tiền ."

Nhị Đệ trừng mắt một đôi Báo Nhãn , rõ ràng hiển lộ ra vẻ không tin , "Bọn ta cũng không hay lừa gạt , nhanh lên giao cho bọn ta , nếu không để ngươi thụ điểm Da Thịt nỗi khổ !"

Thốn Tâm bẹt miệng , một bộ nhanh khóc biểu lộ , "Thật không có rồi."Nàng duỗi ra Thủ Chưởng , Thượng Diện chỉ có lẻ loi trơ trọi mấy viên tiền đồng .

Này Nhị Đệ đoạt lấy trên tay nàng bạc , vẫn không tin , đếm lại mấy , sắc mặt lập tức tái rồi .

Lúc này , một mực không nói gì Tam đệ ngăn đón muốn xông lên soát người Nhị Đệ , đối với nhà mình Đại Ca lắc đầu , vừa muốn nói chuyện , này Đại Ca tựu khoát tay chặn lại , hung tợn đối với thốn Tâm Đạo , "Như vậy thì đem trên đầu ngươi đồ trang sức nhổ xuống đến cho chúng ta !"

Này Tam đệ chần chờ mở miệng , "Đại Ca , ta xem hay là thôi đi , cái này Tiểu Cô Nương cũng không có gì tiền"Hắn lời còn chưa dứt , đã bị hắn Nhị Ca phủ định hoàn toàn .

Này Mãng Hán trắng rồi nhà mình Tam đệ liếc , phun nói: " ngày bình thường chỉ ngươi nhát gan ! Chẳng lẽ gọi chúng ta Huynh Đệ bốn người tay không trở về , hôm nay uống gió Tây Bắc ah ! Đại Ca , chúng ta lên!"

Thốn Tâm nhất thời không xem xét kỹ , bị mấy người này bao bọc vây quanh , ngay từ đầu nàng cũng không muốn động dùng Pháp Thuật , dù sao Tiên Pháp không thể lạm dụng , Nhưng là — tại trong hỗn loạn , không biết là ai đụng phải của nàng cây trâm hạ xuống, này cây trâm liền từ tóc của nàng gian trơn tuột , rơi trên mặt đất , ngã trở thành ba đoạn .

Đó là nàng cùng Dương Tiễn đính ước cây trâm !

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Dao Đài nặng biết (sẽ)

Sáng sớm Dương Quang Minh Mị , chim hót trù thu , hôm qua là không nhanh tựa hồ cũng ở đây tốt sung sướng một ngày ở bên trong nhạt rất nhiều .

Thốn Tâm duỗi cái lưng mệt mỏi , tản ra một đầu thật dài tóc xanh tự trên giường đứng dậy , bàn tay trắng nõn che miệng , lười biếng đánh một cái thật dài ngáp . nàng chậm rãi rửa mặt , mặc quần áo chuẩn bị , sau đó cầm lấy một thanh sừng trâu chải đầu , chậm rãi cắt tỉa mình một đầu xinh đẹp tóc dài . Không có chải đầu hai cái , tiếng đập cửa vang lên .

Nàng miễn cưỡng hỏi , "Ai vậy?" Lại không có chút nào đứng dậy mở cửa ý tứ .

Tiếng đập cửa lại vang lên hai cái , đồng thời truyền tới một dễ nghe nam trong âm , "Thốn Tâm , Khai Môn , là ta ."

Thốn Tâm cái này mới chậm rãi Địa Tẩu đi Khai Môn , cửa ra vào đứng đấy Bạch Y Thiếu Niên đối với nàng cười cười , phong thái Như Họa , phảng phất Bách Hoa liên tục không ngừng nở rộ .

Thốn Tâm ngồi ở bên bàn , tay cầm sứ trắng bát trà , chậm rãi uống , "Khó được gặp ngươi sớm như vậy tới ." Trà yên lượn lờ , sứ trắng ôn nhuận , thập đầu ngón tay nhọn , tại dạng này một cái sáng sớm , như vậy Tổ Hợp bỗng nhiên tổ đã có một loại khác thường Ma Lực .

Lý (ký) ức một đôi đẹp mắt mặt mày nhìn qua định rồi nàng , đạo, "Uống trà hay là dùng Tử Sa đồ uống trà là nghi ."

Thốn Tâm nguýt hắn một cái , "Ta hết lần này tới lần khác muốn dùng Đồ Sứ , làm khanh để sự?"

Lý (ký) ức không dùng là ngang ngược , y nguyên một bộ nguội nuốt mặt cười Công Tử bộ dáng , "Ngươi ưa thích dùng , vậy liền dùng . Món đó Đồ Sứ , là Hình hầm lò năm nay mới sứ , tên gọi Thất Dạ tuyết , Nhưng còn vào mắt của ngươi?"

Thốn Tâm lúc này mới nhìn kỹ một chút trong tay Đồ Sứ liếc , mới theo như lời thích dùng Đồ Sứ , bất quá thuận miệng nói lung tung , nàng là thứ không có tính nhẫn nại thưởng thức trà người, tại Trà Đạo bên trên dốt đặc cán mai . Bất quá là bởi vì gả cho một cái thích uống trà Trượng Phu , mới cũng đi theo lung tung uống hai chén mà thôi , thời gian lâu rồi , tựu cũng trở thành một cái thói quen . Nhưng là cái này Đồ Sứ tại nàng cái này người thường trong mắt xem ra cũng thật là Mỹ Lệ — sứ như tờ giấy mỏng , xuyên thấu qua Dương Quang ẩn ẩn có thể thấy được bên trong Bích Lục cháo bột . Men (gốm, sứ) mặt ôn nhuận và trắng thuần như vào đông tuyết đầu mùa , đúng là hiếm có Thượng Phẩm . nàng mặt mày mỉm cười , chưa nói được, cũng không nói không được, chỉ cần cười cười .

Nàng tròng mắt hơi híp , nhìn thấy Lý (ký) ức trong tay áo tựa hồ giấu cái gì đó , tựu chăm chú nhìn thêm .

Lý (ký) ức nói: " đưa cho ngươi ." Nói qua theo trong tay áo xuất ra một phương gỗ đàn hương hộp .

Hộp gỗ có chút lâu lắm rồi , mặt ngoài bao tương sáng loáng khéo đưa đẩy , phía trên hai cá đùa giỡn liên khắc hoa Đồ Án như cũ rõ ràng rành mạch , trông rất sống động , không có bởi vì trải qua đã lâu Tuế Nguyệt mà mài mòn , yếm khoá là một mảnh Hoàng Đồng hiểu rõ Thú Hình Đồ án .

Lý (ký) ức mở ra nắp hộp , bên trong nặng nề gấm vóc bên trên để đó một cái Liên Hoa ngọc trâm .

"Hôm qua ngươi cái kia cây trâm hư mất , ta lại tặng cho ngươi một chi ."

Hắn nhặt lên ngọc trâm , Thốn Tâm trông thấy trâm đầu là một đóa chưa cởi mở Ngọc Liên hoa , trâm chuôi là toàn là (một màu) Ngọc Thạch , bên trên khắc quấn cành vân tốt , ngụ ý Phú Quý Cát Tường . hắn tay Thượng Tướng trâm chuôi nhẹ nhàng nhéo một cái , này đóa Liên Hoa lặng yên không một tiếng động tách ra ra , lộ ra một cái vàng ròng Liên Tâm .

Thốn Tâm thấy thú vị , nha nhưng lên tiếng, nhận lấy tinh tế tường tận xem xét , này cây trâm Cơ Quan như thế tinh xảo , khiến cho nàng yêu thích không buông tay , vuốt vuốt hồi lâu , nàng đem cây trâm nặng lại thả lại trong hộp , "Là ngươi trong nhà gia truyền vật cũ chứ? Ta tốt như vậy ý tứ thu?"

Lý (ký) ức cười nói: " vậy có ngại gì , bất quá là một kiện đồ trang sức , dùng để Pomeranian người cười cười , lại không quá thích hợp . Huống chi , những người khác sao xứng đôi nó?"

Hắn cầm qua cây trâm , đạo, "Ta đeo lên cho ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm vốn là không có đem tóc vén lên , theo lời ngồi ở đối diện lấy cửa sổ trước bàn trang điểm , vãn một cái đơn giản búi tóc , do Lý (ký) ức vì nàng trâm bên trên cây trâm .

Bằng gỗ khắc hoa phía trước cửa sổ mấy cái Tu Trúc bỗng nhiên không gió mà bay , Thốn Tâm phảng phất có chỗ Cảm Ứng giống như ngẩng đầu .

Dương Tiễn ra hiện tại Đình Viện trong đó, chánh chánh nhìn qua tiến ánh mắt của nàng ở bên trong .

"Ta tới đón ngươi đi phó Bàn Đào Hội ."

Hắn xa xa đứng đấy , những lời này lại rõ ràng giống như đưa lỗ tai theo như lời.

Bàn Đào Hội? Thốn Tâm sững sờ, lúc này mới nhớ tới , ba ngày sau đúng là Bàn Đào Hội kỳ hạn . Đến lúc đó Vương Mẫu Đại Yến Quần Tiên , có vô số Quỳnh Tương Ngọc Dịch , hoa quả tươi món ngon có thể hưởng , càng có khó gặp Tiên Tử nhảy múa Ca Hát Chúc Thọ . nàng khi còn bé cũng đi theo Phụ Vương đã tham gia mấy lần Bàn Đào Hội , đã từng thập phần si mê với này Nhân Gian khó gặp nhẹ nhàng ca múa .

Cái này Bàn Đào Hội , chắc hẳn Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu cũng sẽ tham gia a? Như vậy , có lẽ cũng có thể gặp mặt một lần .

Thốn Tâm tước dược , nhìn bên cạnh vẻ mặt mờ mịt nhìn của nàng Lý (ký) ức .

"Ta muốn theo Dương Tiễn đi Dao Trì phó Bàn Đào yến , có lẽ có thể nhìn thấy của ta Phụ Vương. Trên trời một ngày Nhân Gian một năm , ta chỉ sợ có hồi lâu không thể trở về tới rồi . Đợi (các loại) yến hội chấm dứt , ta tới nơi này nữa tìm ngươi OK?"

Lý (ký) ức chưa nói được, cũng không nói không tốt . hắn mang mang nhiên mà nhìn nàng sáng trong con ngươi , không biết làm sao . hắn nhìn không thấy trong sân có người nào đó , nhưng là Thốn Tâm nhưng thật giống như là nghe thấy , nhìn thấy và vân vân bộ dáng , cái này chủng (trồng) Cảm Giác gọi hắn thập phần đánh bại . hắn đáy lòng kỳ thật hiểu được tiên phàm khác nhau , nhưng là loại này tiên minh ngăn cách một mực bị hắn coi chừng phòng ngừa , Nhưng là hôm nay sự thật gọi hắn vô cùng tinh tường minh bạch , hắn cùng hắn cuối cùng có khác nhau một trời một vực .

Nàng là cao quý Tiên Tử , mà hắn chỉ là một giới hèn mọn Phàm Nhân .

"Ngươi . . . Đi thôi . Ta ở chỗ này chờ ngươi , ngươi nhất định sớm chút trở về tìm ta ah ." Nếu như không tới , hoặc là tới đã muộn , hắn sợ mình , đợi (các loại) không đến này một ngày , đã thành Bạch Cốt .

Thốn Tâm vô tri vô giác , vẫn mừng rỡ .

Mà đứng bên ngoài bên cạnh Dương Tiễn im lặng không lên tiếng nhìn xem hai người , thần sắc là trước sau như một lãnh đạm .

Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn đứng ở vân lên, do Dương Tiễn đáp mây bay , hai người hướng Vân Tiêu Bảo Điện bay đi .

Bầu trời mây mù quấn , ướt át Vân Khí gào thét qua , độ ấm so về trên mặt đất đột nhiên thấp rất nhiều , thấm người tim gan .

Hào khí không biết vì cái gì có chút xấu hổ . Lại nói tiếp , từ khi Tân Hôn , hai người chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều , hôm nay đúng là đã hơn một năm đến nay lần thứ nhất tương kiến .

Bấm ngón tay tính ra , Phong Thần Chi Chiến , đã đánh một năm có thừa . Thốn Tâm sống lâu An Ninh Los Angeles , lại nhất thời có chút đã quên hôm nay Đại Địa đã là khắp nơi khói báo động , Sinh Linh Đồ Thán .

Nàng trong lòng biết theo Lịch Sử Quỹ Tích , Thương Triều đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà , Trụ Vương Thống Trị tràn đầy nguy cơ , cuối cùng sẽ có một ngày sẽ bị đả đảo . Chỉ là chẳng biết , hôm nay tình hình chiến đấu như thế nào .

"Dương Tiễn , ngươi mới từ Triều Ca trở về? Hôm nay tình hình chiến đấu như thế nào? Địch ta thắng bại bao nhiêu?"

Dương Tiễn giơ lên giơ lên lông mi , trong mắt thần sắc kinh ngạc chợt lóe lên , nhưng mà như trước thật lòng trả lời , cũng không truy vấn nàng có câu hỏi này nguyên do .

"Tiền Tuyến so sánh căng thẳng . Thương Triều mấy trăm năm Kinh Doanh , trâu bò vãi đạn , bên ta dĩ nhiên chiết mấy vị Thượng Tiên , tình huống không thế nào tốt."

". . ." Thốn Tâm ngược lại là không nghĩ tới Thương Triều còn có cái này đợi (các loại) Chiến Lực , nhất thời kinh nghi bất định . Lúc trước nàng một lời Tâm Tư đều ở đây Dương Tiễn trên người , chưa bao giờ chú ý Quá Phong thần Đại Chiến , tự nhiên không biết trong đó Hung Hiểm .

Dương Tiễn xem Thốn Tâm giật mình , trầm ngâm một chút , lại nói: " trước đây Lý Tĩnh Tiểu Nhi Na Tra đem Đông Hải Tam Thái Tử rút gân lột da , gây Nộ Long Vương , Đông Hải Long Vương liên hợp còn lại Tam Hải Thủy Yêm Triều Ca , cũng là bị thương Thương Triều không Thiếu Nguyên khí ."Hắn bổn ý là muốn cáo tri Thốn Tâm một điểm Tây Hải Long Vương tin tức , Thục Liêu Thốn Tâm phản ứng cùng hắn suy nghĩ một trời một vực .

"Này chẳng lẽ không phải lại muốn chết không ít người vô tội Bách Tính?! Như vậy sự tình , các ngươi vậy mà. . ." Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy ngạc nhiên cùng phẫn nộ . Lý Tĩnh cùng Na Tra phân Dương Minh là Xiển Giáo nhất phái Nhân Vật , cùng Tây Hải Long Vương đồng nhất đáp một hát , bất quá là tìm một cái đường hoàng lý do đối với Thương Triều Quốc Đô ra tay . Nhưng là cái chết nhưng chỉ là vô số vô tội Bách Tính ah !

Thương Sinh tội gì?

Dương Tiễn giữa lông mày bao phủ một tầng Úc sắc , hiển nhiên đối với Thốn Tâm mà nói có cảm giác sờ . hắn trong lòng thật sự cũng có xấu hổ , thẹn với những cái...kia người vô tội chết vì tai nạn Sinh Mệnh , nhưng là hắn lại chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn xem đây hết thảy phát sinh , lại không thể làm nhiều một điểm gì đó đến cứu vãn . Thậm chí , hắn cũng là khi bọn hắn sau lưng đẩy một cái chính là cái người kia , đưa bọn chúng đẩy rơi Vô Tận Thâm Uyên đấy, cũng có hắn một phần .

Lúc này thấy đến Thốn Tâm không...lắm tán đồng ánh mắt bao phủ hắn , hắn lòng của khó được sợ một chút .

Thốn Tâm thấy hắn trầm mặc , ngược lại không tiện nói tiếp cái gì .

Cái này là Chiến Tranh ah . Ngập trời Huyết Lệ , ngập trời Bạch Cốt . Thành tựu , đến tột cùng là cái gì? Thốn Tâm nguyên bản Hoan Hỉ tâm tình trong lúc đó mờ đi .

Khi nàng là Tây Hải Tam Công Chúa thời điểm , nàng ỷ vào Phụ Vương sủng ái có thể đặt chân ở Bàn Đào Hội . Hôm nay nàng đã mất đi Công Chúa danh hiệu , lại như cũ có thể lên điện , nàng chỗ ỷ lại , còn không phải nàng gả cho một cái tốt Trượng Phu? Mà Dương Tiễn hết thảy , còn không phải theo trên chiến trường giãy (kiếm được) ở dưới?

Nàng lại có lập trường gì oán trách hắn , chỉ trích hắn làm được không tốt đâu này?

Vương Mẫu Ngọc Đế nhìn trúng Dương Tiễn , càng coi trọng sau lưng nàng tầng kia Hải Tộc liên hệ , nếu không , như thế nào lại để cho chính là một cái lên đồng mang theo Phu Nhân lên điện? Đây là một loại trấn an , cũng là một loại Ân Tứ . nàng trước kia chưa từng để ý qua những...này , nhưng là không Đại Biểu nàng thật sự Vô Pháp rõ ràng Bạch.

Như vậy trong chốc lát lời nói Công Phu , Nam Thiên Môn dĩ nhiên ngay trước mắt. Điềm lành rực rỡ sau đại môn , mờ mờ ảo ảo có thể thấy được qua phiêu nhiên các tiên gia chính nhao nhao hướng Dao Trì phương hướng bay đi .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, có Long tên chiến

Bàn Đào Hội cùng dĩ vãng Thốn Tâm đã tham gia mấy lần so sánh với cũng không có gì bất đồng , đơn giản chính là quần thần chúc thọ , Tiên Tử tán hoa khiêu vũ cái kia một cái Sáo Lộ , ngàn vạn năm đến đều không có một chút thay đổi .

Nàng nhíu mày đứng xem Thường Nga tại tràng Trung Ương hiến vũ .

Bốn phía yên tĩnh , Chúng Thần cúi đầu .

Thường Nga kỹ thuật nhảy là cực đẹp đấy, xác thực không thẹn với Tiên Giới Đệ Nhất mỹ nhân Xưng Hào .

Nhưng là vô luận như thế nào , còn là không thích . Thốn Tâm nhìn trộm nhìn bên người Dương Tiễn liếc , hắn cầm trong tay chén rượu , chính cũng như Chúng Thần đồng dạng nhập thần Địa thưởng thức Thường Nga hiểu rõ Vũ Đạo , tuy nhiên như cũ thẳng ngồi , đối với hắn vô cùng quen thuộc Thốn Tâm nhưng như cũ khi hắn gần đây hỉ nộ không lộ trên mặt của nhìn ra Hoan Hỉ .

Thốn Tâm một hồi Úc tốt , dứt khoát không nhìn tới hắn . Mới nàng đã hướng Long Tộc trên bàn tiệc nhìn trộm nhìn rồi , không phát hiện mình Phụ Vương cùng Mẫu Hậu , cũng không biết là cái gì bọn hắn chưa từng xuất hiện , nàng cảm thấy bất an , nghĩ ngợi lung tung .

Không tự chủ hướng một mảnh kia ghế nhìn lại nhìn , cái này cảm giác bất an cử động rốt cục gây nên sự chú ý của người khác . Chỗ đó đang ngồi một vị ống tay áo hoàng nhưng đích Nam Tử , bưng chén rượu lên , hướng nàng Dao Dao (xa xa) giơ lên, bên môi chứa đựng một cỗ tinh khiết nhưng đích vui vẻ —

Đã lâu không gặp .

Mấy chữ này hắn không có dùng Truyền Âm Nhập Mật , chỉ là im lặng dùng môi hình ra hiệu . Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn Đạm Thủy sắc cánh môi khẽ trương khẽ hợp , trong đầu chợt nhảy dựng .

Hắn là ai vậy? Rất quen thuộc Cảm Giác .

Đối phương đã như không có việc gì thu hồi ánh mắt , Thốn Tâm cái này mới lấy lại tinh thần . Thường Nga một khúc đã vũ tất , chung quanh Thanh Âm lần nữa náo nhiệt lên .

"Dương Tiễn , hắn là ai?" Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Dương Tiễn tay áo , chỉ hướng vừa mới cái kia Nam Nhân .

Dương Tiễn dừng một chút , theo ngón tay của nàng phương hướng nhìn sang , không tốn sức chút nào đã tìm được Thốn Tâm ra hiệu chính là cái người kia . Rất phát triển một cái Nam Tử , tại Chúng Tiên dung nhan ở bên trong, một mình cao mịt mù .

Nhưng mà ."Ngươi không nhận biết hắn?"

Ta có lẽ nhận thức? Thốn Tâm đầy bụng nghi ngờ nhìn xem Dương Tiễn .

Xem Thốn Tâm biểu lộ là thật sự không biết , Dương Tiễn dằn xuống nghi ngờ trong lòng , Giới Thiệu , "Hắn là Bắc Hải Long Vương , Ngao Chiến ."

Lần này Thủy Yêm Triều Ca , Ngao Chiến cũng ở trong đó , cho nên Dương Tiễn biết hắn . Theo hắn đang biết , Ngao Chiến trước đây là Bắc Hải Thái Tử , tại Bắc Hải Long Vương bởi vì Vi Lực chiến hơn mười Ác Giao chết về sau, kế nhiệm Bắc Hải Long Vương , đến nay đã có mấy trăm năm . Bắc Hải cùng Tây Hải từ trước đến nay giao hảo , Thốn Tâm như thế nào lại không biết hắn? Thật sự là ối chao Quái Sự .

Thốn Tâm lại đi chỗ ấy nhìn mấy lần . Càng xem này Ngao Chiến càng thấy được nhìn quen mắt , moi ruột gan thật lâu , mới rốt cục giật mình Đại Ngộ — nguyên lai hắn lớn lên cùng Lý (ký) ức có bốn năm phần giống nhau , khó quái mình cảm thấy mắt rất quen . Nhưng mà cái này Ngao Chiến , hiển nhiên về mặt dung mạo cùng Lý (ký) ức càng thêm thắng một bậc , tại như vậy Tiên Nhân tụ tập , tuấn nhan nhiều như hằng hà sa số trên yến hội , như trước xuất chúng .

Nhưng là có đồ vật gì đó không đúng , là cái gì chứ? Đúng rồi , nàng vẫn nhớ Bắc Hải Long Vương hẳn là . . . Hẳn là ai tới lấy? nàng vì cái gì hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra đâu này?

Nàng quanh thân đột nhiên xẹt qua rùng cả mình , càng cố gắng đi suy tư , này Trí Nhớ liền càng phát ra khó có thể nắm lấy .

Đầu lại bắt đầu đau .

"Ta có chút không thoải mái , đi chung quanh đi một chút ." Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng đối với Dương Tiễn nở nụ cười , đứng dậy vội vàng rời tiệc .

Ly khai Dao Trì không xa chính là Bàn Đào viên . Trong vườn đào chẳng phân biệt được Tứ Quý , vĩnh viễn có Đào Thụ tại nở hoa , cũng vĩnh viễn có Đào Thụ tại kết quả .

Thốn Tâm một hơi đi tới một cây đang tại Lạc Hoa Đào Thụ xuống, vịn thân cây , xoay người gấp rút thở dốc .

Nhức đầu hoặc như là ai cầm cái búa tại nện của nàng sọ não . Mồ hôi lạnh dần dần thấm ra . nàng không thể át chế phát run lên .

Đau quá , đau đến sẽ chết đi. nàng trước mắt từng đợt biến thành màu đen , tay run run , mười ngón dần dần vô lực bắt lấy thân cây , chỉ lát nữa là phải yếu đuối —

"A tâm !" Một đôi tay ấm áp nâng nàng trầm xuống Thân Thể ."Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Là ai đâu này? Rất lạ lẫm , cũng rất . . . Quen thuộc Thanh Âm .

Người trước mắt mặt mày lạnh nhạt , một bộ trịnh trọng Hắc Sắc giao nhẫm hoa phục , bên trong lộ ra Huyết Sắc đáy ngọn nguồn sấn , càng hiện ra đôi má trắng nõn tinh xảo .

Thần bí Bắc Hải Chi Chủ , Ngao Chiến .

"Ta không sao ."Nàng trong miệng nói như vậy , trước mắt nhưng vẫn là một hồi Trận Địa biến thành màu đen , cơ hồ thấy không rõ lắm mắt Tiền Nhân bộ dạng . Giờ phút này nàng liền đứng dậy Lực Khí đều không có . Mồ hôi lạnh đã đem của nàng vài Lưu Hải dính tại trên gương mặt .

"Ngươi cũng không giống như là không có chuyện gì nữa bộ dáng . Thốn Tâm , nhiều năm không thấy , ngươi quả nhiên vẫn là như vậy quật cường ngoan cố tính tình . Nhìn bộ dáng đáng thương , chậc chậc , để cho ta đoán một chút sẽ không phải là bị lòng tốt của ngươi Phu Quân cho đánh thành nội thương chứ?" Cho dù ngoài miệng nhạo báng , Ngao Chiến trên tay của lại một khắc càng không ngừng đem Pháp Lực liên tục không ngừng Địa vận chuyển đến Thốn Tâm trong cơ thể , trấn an nàng xao động Nội Tức .

"Ngươi là ai?" Thốn Tâm nhìn xem nét mặt của hắn , không biết vì cái gì trong lúc đó rất muốn cắn hắn mấy cái .

Ngao Chiến thuận tay quăng ra rơi vào nàng trên tóc một Đào Hoa , sau đó sờ lên trán của nàng , "Ngươi đây là cháy hỏng vẫn bị người làm hỏng đầu óc? Nói cho ta biết đứa nào làm , ta báo thù cho huynh đi ."

Nhìn đối phương rõ ràng cho là nàng đang nói đùa biểu lộ , Thốn Tâm dũ phát khẳng định , đối phương tuyệt đối là một vị cùng mình quen nhau người , Nhưng cái này trí nhớ vì cái gì không có hắn chút nào ấn tượng? Chẳng lẽ mình Trí Nhớ là bị người là xóa đi sao?

"Của ta Trí Nhớ xảy ra vấn đề , ta không nhớ rõ ngươi rồi ." Thốn Tâm thẳng thắn Địa nói cho hắn biết . nàng cảm thấy người trước mặt đáng giá Tín Nhiệm , cái này chủng (trồng) Cảm Giác đại khái cùng nàng biến mất trong trí nhớ kinh nghiệm có quan hệ . Vô luận như thế nào , nàng quyết định không Điều Kiện tin tưởng hắn .

"A tâm , cái này vui đùa không buồn cười ." Ngao Chiến thiêu thiêu mi , híp mắt mắt thấy nét mặt của nàng .

"Ngươi kêu ta a tâm , chúng ta trước kia rất quen thuộc , đúng hay không? Ta biết , ta trước kia nhất định nhận thức ngươi , tuy nhiên ta hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ ngươi rồi ."

Nào chỉ là thục (quen thuộc) . Ngao Chiến rốt cục khẳng định Thốn Tâm đúng là đã mất đi Trí Nhớ . Nhưng là —

"Ngươi chỉ là không nhớ rõ ta , còn là tất cả mọi người không nhớ rõ?"

Thốn Tâm im lặng hạ xuống, "Đại khái , chỉ là không nhớ rõ ngươi rồi . Ta còn lại Trí Nhớ đều rất rõ ràng ." Trước mắt xem ra , nàng về Dương Tiễn về Tây Hải về còn lại hết thảy Trí Nhớ đều hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại , chỉ ngoại trừ thiếu hắn đồng nhất khối . Đương nhiên , trong trí nhớ một ngàn năm sau này sự tình nàng cũng thập phần mơ hồ , nhưng là nàng không có ý định nói ra , dù sao so về mất trí nhớ , trở lại một ngàn năm trước kia loại này sự tình hiển nhiên càng thêm để cho Nhân Nạn dùng tin tưởng .

Ngao Chiến bỗng dưng cười rộ lên . hắn cười rộ lên hết sức tốt xem , khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều là không nói ra được Quang Thải , tuấn mỹ mới tốt giống như Tây Hải đêm Không Trung Lưu Quang .,

Hắn đem thốn tâm tư buông lỏng ra, dùng ngón tay là chải đầu , vuốt vuốt tóc của nàng .

"A tâm , ngươi còn có sự tình gạt ta , đúng hay không? ngươi không đem toàn bộ sự tình đều nói cho ta nghe , điều này làm cho ta giúp ngươi thế nào đâu này?"

Hắn làm sao sẽ biết rõ? Hoàn toàn chính xác , nàng còn có bộ phận sự thật không có nói ra , nàng không thể xác định những...này có thể hay không nói ra , này đây nàng thập phần do dự — đang tại do dự, nàng trong ngực một vật đột nhiên mất đi ra .

Đinh —

Là khối kia không biết từ đâu tới Ngọc Bội , lăn xuống tại Ngũ Sắc đất lên, phát ra nhỏ nhẹ giòn vang .

Thốn Tâm vừa định xoay người nhặt lên , một tay lại nhanh hơn nàng Địa đưa tới cầm lấy Ngọc Bội .

Ngao Chiến vuốt vuốt Ngọc Bội , nụ cười trên mặt giống như bị nước rửa qua đồng dạng biến mất Địa sạch sẽ , mày kiếm cau lại , giống như gặp cái gì khó giải quyết sự tình.

"Cái này Ngọc Bội , ngươi là từ đâu đạt được đến hay sao?"

Thốn Tâm không hiểu ra sao mà nhìn hắn đột nhiên có chút phát xanh trước mặt sắc , ngoài miệng đã không tự chủ được tựu ăn ngay nói thật .

"Là (vâng,đúng) đột nhiên ra hiện tại trên người ta , không biết nó từ đâu tới ."

Hẳn là , Ngao Chiến nhận biết cái này Ngọc Bội? Xem ánh mắt của hắn khẩn trương như vậy , chẳng lẽ cái này Ngọc Bội vẫn là Bắc Hải cơ yếu chi vật?

"Cái này Ngọc Bội rất đắt nặng?" Thốn Tâm hỏi .

Vượt quá dự liệu của nàng , Ngao Chiến lắc đầu ."Cái này Ngọc Bội chỉ là thông thường xanh nước Chủng Ngọc , mặc dù quý báu , nhưng mà cũng không phải là cái gì ly kỳ đồ đạc ."

Cái này tốt vừa nói , hắn từ bên hông lại lấy khối tiếp theo Ngọc Bội ra, đem cả hai cùng nhau nâng ở trên bàn tay cho Thốn Tâm xem .

Lúc trước Thốn Tâm cũng không có chú ý Ngao Chiến hông của gian phối sức , lúc này đặt chung một chỗ , mới phát hiện cái này hai khối Ngọc Bội tại Tài Liệu cùng Hoa Văn bên trên tất cả đều giống như đúc .

Đây là có chuyện gì?

"Nguyên lai cái này Ngọc Bội là của ngươi? Vốn là một đôi?" Thốn Tâm chóng mặt trong đầu duy nhất có thể nghĩ tới chính là cái này .

Ai biết Ngao Chiến lại lắc đầu ."Cái này Ngọc Bội , ta nguyên bản là chỉ có một khối , hơn nữa , đây là ta Mẫu Hậu tự tay Điêu Khắc tặng cho ta và Quan Lễ , theo lý trên đời không nên có khối thứ hai ."

Thốn Tâm đã không hiểu rõ chuyện này rốt cuộc là như thế nào rồi.

Ngao Chiến trên tay một Đạo Quang mũi nhọn sáng lên , chia làm hai cổ , phân biệt chui vào lưỡng khối trong ngọc bội . Nguyên bản thông thường ngọc đột nhiên đồng thời sáng lên nhàn nhạt Quang Mang , hai cái màu bạc "Chiến" chữ nhẹ nhàng Địa ra hiện tại trong không khí .

Chiến? Ngao Chiến? Thốn Tâm Giác được mình đã hoàn toàn không rõ tình huống rồi. Ngao Chiến nói cái này Ngọc Bội không phải hắn đang cũng có vật , Nhưng là cái này trong ngọc bội lại rõ ràng có khắc tên của hắn . Đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Ngao Chiến thu hồi tay , Ngọc Bội Quang Mang biến mất không thấy gì nữa . hắn đem trong đó một khối trả cho Thốn Tâm , sắc mặt đã khôi phục trấn định .

"Ngươi có thể giải thích một chút đây là tại sao không?" Thốn Tâm chằm chằm vào ánh mắt của hắn hỏi . Trong chớp nhoáng này nàng có một loại Trực Giác , hắn nhất định đã minh bạch mấy thứ gì đó , lại không nói cho nàng .

Ngao Chiến vừa muốn nói chuyện , viên ngoại chợt vang lên một hồi phân loạn tiếng bước chân của . hắn lập tức che Thốn Tâm miệng , đưa nàng kéo tới Đào Thụ sau . Đợi đến lúc Thốn Tâm phản ứng đến đây thời điểm , bọn họ đã trốn được Đào Thụ đằng sau .

Còn chưa chờ nàng kháng nghị , lưỡng cái Nhân Ảnh bỗng nhiên một trước một sau mà từ trước mặt bọn họ vội vàng đi tới . Trước một cái một thân Bạch Y , như Côn Lôn chi tuyết , sau một cái một thân Chiến Giáp , Như Vân gian chi Ưng .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, biếm trích là thú

Là Thường Nga cùng Thiên Bồng Nguyên Soái .

Sao đi được như vậy gấp? Khen ngược giống một cái chạy trốn một cái truy đuổi.

Bất quá bây giờ không phải là muốn đúng lúc này . Thốn Tâm trừng mắt vẫn đang bụm lấy miệng nàng Ngao Chiến , ô ô ô Địa giãy dụa .

"A, thật có lỗi thật có lỗi , cùng với ngươi không tự chủ tựu sẽ làm ra loại này sự tình ." Ngao Chiến buông tay ra , sờ mũi một cái , không có chút nào ngượng ngùng bộ dáng , trên mặt là thập phần tự nhiên , thập phần lý trực khí tráng thần sắc .

Ngược lại là Thốn Tâm có chút xấu hổ .

Nàng tàn bạo nói , "Ngươi nổi điên làm gì?" Cái này Bắc Hải Long Vương , quý vi Bắc Hải đứng đầu , sẽ không phải là cái não Tử Hữu vấn đề chứ?

Ngao Chiến đáp lại là "Hư" một tiếng , chỉ chỉ phía ngoài đường nhỏ . Thốn Tâm ngẫng đầu , vừa vặn trông thấy Dương Tiễn cũng từ phía trước vội vã đi qua .

Hắn đây là . . .

Cho đến xác định mọi người đi tới , Ngao Chiến phương thi Thi Nhiên theo sau cây đi tới , nga quan bác mang , lại khôi phục núi cao ngai tuyết khó lường thần sắc . Thốn Tâm lòng tràn đầy tích tụ mà nhìn hắn , Úc tốt Địa sắp hộc máu .

"Ngươi không truy đi qua nhìn một chút? Tựa hồ có cái gì có ý sự tình tựu sắp xảy ra."

Thốn Tâm dĩ nhiên muốn đuổi theo Dương Tiễn đi qua nhìn một chút tình huống , ai biết hắn và Thường Nga đụng nhau sẽ phát sinh cái gì "Chuyện tốt". Nhưng là trước mắt nàng còn không có làm rõ ràng mình Trí Nhớ đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra , như thế nào cũng không thể có thể cứ đi thẳng như thế .

"Ta biết ngươi có rất nhiều nghi hoặc . Nhưng là đem so sánh với theo ta đây đạt được đến giải đáp , không bằng do ngươi tự mình nghĩ lên. Kỳ thật đây hết thảy đáp án , đều ở đây trong lòng ngươi , chỉ có điều ngươi trong khoảng thời gian ngắn quên mất mà thôi . Đợi một thời gian , ngươi sẽ nhớ nảy sinh hết thảy ."

Nàng hiện tại tựu muốn biết ! Cái này Ngao Chiến nhìn như ôn ôn hòa hòa, kỳ thật giống như Hồ Ly giảo hoạt , cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại , hắn căn bản là một mực né tránh vấn đề , nửa điểm hữu dụng Tin Tức đều không có nói cho nàng biết !

Thốn Tâm tức giận , ngang ngược bản tính đột nhiên chiếm được thượng phong . nàng rút ra dây lụa , không chút nghĩ ngợi liền hướng đối diện Nam Tử quất tới .

"Ta cho ngươi không nói cho ta !"

Này dây lụa nhìn như nhẹ Phiêu Phiêu , nhưng mà kì thực là nàng ngàn năm Tu Hành Vũ Khí , Lực Sát Thương không thể bảo là không cao , Khai Sơn Liệt Thạch không nói chơi . Nếu là tầm thường Tiểu Yêu đã trúng lần này tất nhiên thổ huyết , nhưng là cái này Ngao Chiến Võ Lực tất nhiên cao hơn ra mình chẳng biết bao nhiêu , cho nên hắn rất yên lòng tựu toàn lực quất tới , đầy nghĩ thầm hắn nhất định sẽ tránh ra , ai biết —

OÀ..ÀNH!

Ngao Chiến bị dây lụa rút vừa vặn , thoáng cái liền hướng sau đụng phải một cây Đào Thụ . Đào Thụ hung hăng lung lay vài cái , khắp cây cánh hoa tại kích xạ Khí Kình hạ dồn dập rơi rụng , rơi xuống Ngao Chiến một thân .

Ngao Chiến khóe miệng thấm ra máu , sắc mặt trong lúc đó trắng bệch , ô trầm trầm ánh mắt đảo qua Thốn Tâm , để cho nàng một lòng thẳng rơi xuống .

"Vì cái gì . . . ngươi vì cái gì không né? ngươi rõ ràng có thể tránh thoát ah !" Thốn Tâm ngạc nhiên mà nhìn xem hắn dáng vẻ chật vật , lập tức đi đỡ hắn , như ý để tay lên hắn Mạch Môn .

Mạch đập yếu ớt , thói quen khó sửa . Người trước mắt , rõ ràng đã bị thụ rất nặng Nội Thương ! nàng Pháp Lực lúc nào lợi hại như vậy rồi hả? Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?!

Thốn Tâm gần như sắp muốn khóc lên rồi. nàng kết Cà Lăm Ba Địa xin lỗi , "Đúng, thực xin lỗi . Ta không phải cố ý . Ta nghĩ đến ngươi có thể tránh thoát , không nghĩ tới . . . ngươi không có sao chứ?"Hắn vừa mới dùng rất nhiều Pháp Lực cứu được mình , nên không phải là bởi vì ... này tốt hắn mới không có Lực Lượng tránh thoát chứ? Nếu như nếu thật như thế , nàng kia thật đúng là . . . Đáng chết !

Ngao Chiến lôi kéo tay của nàng đứng lên , ho hai tiếng , lau đi khóe miệng Huyết Sắc , nhìn xem nàng một bộ cuống đến phát khóc biểu lộ , mím môi cười cười: "Không duyên cớ là bởi vì ngươi , ta vốn là bị thương . Đừng (không được) lại cắn miệng môi á..., nhanh cắn nát . Thật khó xem ."

Thật sao? Cái kia chính là tại Phong Thần Đại Chiến trong bị thương còn chưa khỏe chứ? Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng thở ra , áy náy cảm (giác) thoáng giảm bớt .

Đối với cái này thuyết pháp Ngao Chiến từ chối cho ý kiến , tiện tay quăng ra trên đầu nàng rơi xuống một cánh hoa , "Cái này Bàn Đào Hội không Hồi Dã thôi, ta muốn trở lại Bắc Hải Bế Quan Dưỡng Thương , có lẽ rất trường Thời Gian cũng không thể trở ra . chính ngươi mọi sự coi chừng , không cần thiết tranh cường háo thắng ."

Thốn Tâm không khỏi gật đầu .

Hắn hóa thành một cái Kim Sắc Cự Long , Đằng Vân mà đi .

Cái này bức cảnh tượng bỗng nhiên cho Thốn Tâm một điểm dẫn dắt , mơ mơ hồ hồ gian trong nội tâm nàng giống như có đồ vật gì đó bị xúc động , cái này màu vàng Long Thân , nàng hoàn toàn không xa lạ gì , tựa hồ đang quá khứ đã trôi đi , nàng thường xuyên có thể thấy đến.

Đã nghĩ mãi mà không rõ tựu tạm thời không nên đi nghĩ, đây là Thốn Tâm trước sau như một cách làm . Không Quá Cương mới Dương Tiễn bọn hắn lại là chuyện gì xảy ra? Loại này không ổn Cảm Giác . . .

Nguy rồi ! Thốn Tâm trong đầu lộp bộp một tiếng , lập tức cũng hướng phía Quảng Hàn Cung tiến đến .

Quảng Hàn Quảng Hàn , hắn khoáng hắn hàn . Quảng Hàn Cung ở bên trong, chỉ (cái) có vô tận bạch cùng lạnh . Ánh trăng lại sáng , cuối cùng lạnh buốt , như vậy Hàn Lãnh đem Thời Gian ngưng đông lạnh thành từng đoạn tái nhợt qua lại .

Vừa tiếp cận Quảng Hàn Cung , vạn năm không đổi tựu Hàn Khí đập vào mặt , như vậy một cái địa phương , Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên cũng bắt đầu bội phục nổi lên xưa nay một mực chán ghét lấy Thường Nga , nàng là bằng vào cái gì ngày qua ngày sống qua cái này đêm dài đằng đẵng hay sao?

Không có một tia độ ấm , không có một tia nhân khí , mặc dù Ngọc Thụ quỳnh cành làm Yên La , lại chưa bao giờ nhận thức khoái hoạt?

Đột nhiên , vốn chỉ là trầm trọng ngưng trệ Hàn Khí trong bỗng nhiên thì có lăng lệ ác liệt trí mạng kình phong hướng nàng đánh úp lại , Thốn Tâm Tâm Thần rùng mình , khó khăn lắm tránh đi

Đã đã đánh nhau . Thiên Bồng say rượu đùa giỡn Thường Nga , quả nhiên vẫn là đúng hạn trình diễn . nàng tốt Trượng Phu , cũng quả nhiên lại một lần nữa đóng vai Anh Hùng cứu mỹ nhân nhân vật .

Thốn Tâm tới không khéo , vô duyên nhìn thấy Thiên Bồng là như thế nào đối với Thường Nga Ngôn Ngữ đùa giỡn , chỉ thấy được hai cái đánh vào một chỗ Thân Ảnh , Quang Mang theo của bọn hắn Quyền Cước giao tiếp cùng Pháp Thuật va chạm nhau triệt tiêu trong muốn nổ tung lên , khiến cho người ít có thể nhìn thẳng .

Dương Tiễn thực lực là Chúng Thần số một , nhưng mà Thiên Bồng cũng không thua bao nhiêu , từng chiêu từng thức , trầm ổn tráng kiện , ứng đối biến hóa , tinh diệu cơ trí . Dù sao cũng là Thiên Bồng Nguyên Soái , chấp chưởng Ngân Hà thập vạn Thiên Binh Thiên Tướng , không phải ngồi không ăn bám bao cỏ .

"Các ngươi dừng tay ! Đều mau dừng tay ! Đừng đánh nữa ." Thốn Tâm hô .

Đang tại chuyên chú tại công kích lưỡng cái Nam Nhân căn bản đã không bị Ngoại Giới quấy nhiễu , triền đấu được càng phát ra kịch liệt .

Xa xa một ít cây Quế Hoa bị liên lụy , màu vàng mảnh Tiểu Hoa múi như mưa dồn dập rơi rụng . Quảng Hàn Cung nguyên bản tinh mỹ tuyệt luân Bạch Sắc trên cung điện cũng có mấy giác [góc] bị đánh xấu .

Tiếp tục như vậy , chỉ sợ sẽ đưa tới tuần tra Thiên Binh Thiên Tướng , đến lúc đó sự tình tựu đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản rồi.

Thốn Tâm đem kéo qua tại cũng một bên cũng mặt lộ vẻ háo sắc Thường Nga , cũng không Cố Bình trong ngày hai người quan hệ khẩn trương , "Ngươi nhanh gọi bọn hắn dừng tay ah ."

Thường Nga Tiên Tử Lưu Quang ngưng thê trong đôi mắt của lo lắng giống nhau Thốn Tâm . nàng hiển nhiên cũng nghĩ đến sự nghiêm trọng của sự việc , cười khổ , "Ta kéo không nổi bọn hắn ." Sự tình mặc dù bởi vì nàng dựng lên , nhưng là nàng cũng không lực ngăn cản đây hết thảy .

Sự tình bắt đầu hướng bết bát nhất phương hướng phát triển .

Thốn Tâm Nhãn nhìn xem Dương Tiễn dần dần chiếm được thượng phong , tam đầu thuồng luồng vẽ một cái đem Thiên Bồng bức lui ba bước . Cơ hội tốt !

Nàng lại lần nữa hô to một tiếng , "Dương Tiễn dừng tay !" Đồng thời lách mình ngăn tại hai hắn đích chính giữa .

Dương Tiễn không ngờ nàng lúc này bỗng nhiên có loại nguy hiểm này cử động , quá sợ hãi phía dưới lại thu tay lại không kịp , cứ thế mà đem nguyên bản Lôi Đình một chưởng độ lệch , nhưng vẫn có từ lâu nửa chưởng nặng nề đánh vào Thốn Tâm trên người của !

Thốn Tâm ở đâu chịu được Dương Tiễn Toàn Lực Nhất Kích? Lập tức nhổ ra một búng máu , đập vào mắt Kinh Tâm Hồng Sắc làm cho ở đây tất cả mọi người quá sợ hãi .

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn , Thiên Địa hi âm thanh .

Dương Tiễn gần như cùng lúc đó cũng cảm giác được Trái Tim như bị trọng kích ,

Dương Tiễn tiếp nhận nàng trụy lạc Thân Thể , nhìn xem nàng nhanh đang nhắm mắt cùng trắng bệch mặt của , cơ hồ khó có thể khắc chế mình run rẩy .

Hắn ôm chặc Thốn Tâm , tay trái chống đỡ lấy trong lòng nàng , vì nàng liên tục không ngừng Địa vận chuyển Pháp Lực Trị Liệu Nội Thương . nàng Ngũ Tạng Lục Phủ câu thương , chỉ sợ về sau đều phải lưu lại mầm bệnh .

Hắn cơ hồ muốn hận mình , hận mình Cao Cường Pháp Lực , hận tự mình nếu không không thể bảo hộ mình Thê Tử còn thân hơn tay đả thương nặng nàng .

Đợi đến lúc Thốn Tâm thong thả tỉnh lại , nhìn thấy đầu tiên gặp Dương Tiễn một ít trương thêm thêm vài phần tiều tụy tuấn nhan . nàng cảm thấy rất đau nhức , toàn thân đều đau nhức .

"Sự tình ra thế nào rồi?" Thốn Tâm hỏi .

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt rất kém cỏi Địa lắc đầu ."Hắn bị Thiên Binh mang đi . Ngọc Đế nói muốn trừng phạt nặng ."

"Cái gì trừng phạt nặng?" Thốn Tâm ôm trong ngực một tia may mắn hỏi .

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng cầm chặt tay của nàng , trên mặt một mảnh vẻ lo lắng: "Ngọc Đế hạ chỉ đưa hắn giáng chức hạ Phàm Trần , lịch Kinh Luân trở lại nỗi khổ ."

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn đột biến sắc mặt , Trực Giác hắn còn có cái gì còn chưa nói hết , "Còn gì nữa không?"

"Còn muốn hắn Thiên Thế Luân Hồi , mỗi một thế đều vì ái tảo yêu , trải qua Khổ Nạn , không được chết tử tế ."

Thật ác độc .

Thốn Tâm cố hết sức giương mắt , bọn họ đã không ở Quảng Hàn Cung . Dương Tiễn phía sau là một loạt quanh quẩn lấy Vân Khí Bàn Long trụ , loại này Thượng Cổ Cự Mộc làm thành Trụ tử (cây cột) chắc chắn vô cùng , Đao Thương Bất Nhập Thủy Hỏa Bất Xâm , chỉ có tại Thiên Đình Nam Thiên Môn mới có .

"Hành hình sao?" Chẳng lẽ Thiên Bồng nàng đã . . .

"Còn không có , ta đúng là đang tại đây chờ hắn ." Dương Tiễn dừng một chút , ánh mắt lướt qua Thốn Tâm xem Hướng Nam Thiên môn — chỗ đó , Thiên Binh chính áp trứ hoạch tội xưa kia Nhật Thiên bồng Nguyên Soái , từng bước một đi tới .

Hắn Vận Mệnh đơn giản sáng tỏ , nhưng đối với một cái Thượng Tiên mà nói hết sức Tàn Nhẫn — hắn sắp bị vùi đầu vào Nam Thiên Môn bên ngoài Trích Tiên trong giếng thụ Luân Hồi nỗi khổ , vĩnh viễn không được siêu sinh .

Nguyên bản cúi thấp đầu Thiên Bồng Nguyên Soái đột nhiên ngẩng đầu , nhìn xem Trích Tiên bên cạnh giếng hai người . Ba người cứ như vậy tại trên chín tầng trời lẳng lặng yên nhìn nhau .

Thốn Tâm yên lặng nhìn qua lấy người trước mắt , hắn có Thiên Thần giống như tuấn mỹ dung mạo , trắng noãn Vũ Dực từng xẹt qua Thương Sơn nhị biển , mà hôm nay đây hết thảy đều muốn rất nhanh không còn tồn tại , cũng sẽ không bao giờ có người nhớ rõ hắn chính là đã từng Thống Soái thập vạn Thiên Binh , ngạo nhiên dựng ở Ngân Hà bên cạnh Thiên Bồng Nguyên Soái .

Đáng tiếc sao? Tiếc nuối sao? Áy náy sao? Vậy cũng giữ lại không được bất luận cái gì hắn tiếp xúc làm mất đi đồ vật . Ngữ Ngôn vào giờ phút như thế này , vĩnh viễn là Thương Bạch vô lực .

"Thiên Bồng , ta có lỗi với ngươi ." Dương Tiễn trầm giọng nói . hắn không nghĩ tới sẽ có hậu quả nghiêm trọng như vậy , đây hết thảy đều là của hắn sai .

Thiên Bồng có vài phần kinh Kỳ Địa nhìn xem hắn , như là trong lúc đó không biết hắn đồng dạng , mang theo tha cho có hứng thú xem kỹ cùng tìm tòi nghiên cứu .

"Không cần ." Thiên Bồng nghe gặp mình nhẹ nhàng Thanh Âm tại đây vạn năm Tử Tịch đích thiên tế quanh quẩn , "Ta đã sớm muốn rời đi , hôm nay , là thứ vô tình thiên, như vậy không bằng đến Hạ Giới , dựng thẳng cờ là mê hoặc !"

33 Trọng Thiên chi bên ngoài trận vân đột biến , Điện Quang bắt đầu tụ tập lập loè . Một đoàn một đoàn đen đặc mây đen đè ép xuống , phảng phất tại truyền đạt trời cao phẫn nộ . Vì hắn cái này tốt bất kính ngôn từ , cũng vì hắn cái này tốt chẳng thèm ngó tới thái độ .

Mà Thiên Bồng ngay tại trong cuồng phong ầm ĩ cười ha hả , "Thiên Địa Bất Nhân , Dĩ Vạn Vật Vi Sô Cẩu !"

Một đạo sáng như tuyết dữ tợn tráng kiện Thiểm Điện bổ về phía đỉnh đầu của hắn , nhưng là Thiên Bồng thản nhiên nhìn thẳng , không hề sợ hãi , cũng không có nửa phần tránh né ý tứ !

Tại Thốn Tâm la thất thanh trong tiếng , Tam Xoa Kích kết bạn với Điện Quang , tuôn ra sáng lạn hỏa hoa . Dương Tiễn thay Thiên Bồng đã ngăn được cái này tia chớp Toàn Lực Nhất Kích .

Thiên Bồng thản nhiên cười cười , ngưỡng Thiên Đại rống nói: " Lão Thiên ! Đến đây đi , ta không sợ ngươi !"

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem đây hết thảy , không rõ vì cái gì nước mắt chảy xuống .

Nàng biết rõ , một khắc này hắn ở đây tiếp nhị liên tam Thiểm Điện trong vị nhưng Bất Động to lớn cao ngạo dáng người , nhất định bị khắc ở trong truyền thuyết .

Thốn Tâm đưa mắt nhìn đồng nhất cái Truyền Kỳ đi xa , Chúng Thần đột nhiên trở nên vô cùng được buồn cười . Tất cả hăng hái đều là Thiên Bồng chôn cùng . Giờ khắc này Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên đã có được thấy rõ muôn đời năng lực , nàng bỗng nhiên thấy rõ Chúng Thần diện mục dối trá cùng thực chất bên trong mềm yếu , sở hữu tất cả Thiên Quy Giới Luật như là mùi hôi gông xiềng , mà Công Chính , Công Chính đã sớm mất đi tại Thiên Bồng Cuồng Ngạo không bị trói buộc trong tiếng cười .

Nàng chán nản ngã vào Dương Tiễn cứng rắn ôm ấp hoài bão ở bên trong, đồ tự lệ rơi đầy mặt .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Tây Hải là gia

Dương Tiễn mang theo như cũ rất hư nhược Thốn Tâm về tới Quán Giang Khẩu , nàng bị thương , dù cho trải qua Trị Liệu , vẫn đang cần muốn hảo hảo tĩnh dưỡng một đoạn Thời Gian về sau tài năng khôi phục .

Lúc này Dương phủ rất náo nhiệt . Nghe tâm , Mai Sơn Huynh Đệ bọn người sớm nghe nói bầu trời một hồi đại biến , tụ chung một chỗ đợi (các loại) Dương Tiễn trở về .

Đầu tiên ra đón chính là nghe tâm .

"Đây là có chuyện gì?" Nghe tâm nhìn xem Dương Tiễn trong ngực Thương Bạch tiều tụy Thốn Tâm , la thất thanh . Là ai cũng dám Trọng Thương Long Tam? Chẳng lẽ không muốn sống chăng?!

Dương Tiễn cho nàng sử một cái ánh mắt , "Thấp giọng ! Để cho nàng nghỉ ngơi thật tốt xuống."

Hắn đi trở về phòng ngủ , đem Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng mà đặt lên giường , đắp chăn cho nàng , dịch dịch góc chăn .

Hắn cúi người , tại nàng không biết chút nào thời điểm , lặng lẽ ở trên trán của nàng ấn kế tiếp hôn , quay người rời khỏi phòng .

Trở lại đến Đại Sảnh , Dương Tiễn dăm ba câu đem sự tình miêu tả một lần . hắn xưa nay chính là một cái ngắn gọn người, nhưng mà là đơn giản như vậy mà nói vẫn là tại chúng trong lòng người hù dọa Kinh Thiên sóng lớn .

Nghe tâm đầu không nhin được trước vỗ án .

"Thiên Đình thật sự là hơi quá đáng ! Thiên Bồng Nguyên Soái là Thiên Giới lập nhiều qua bao nhiêu hãn mã Công Lao? Những thứ không nói khác , tựu là năm đó thống trị Nhược Thủy , hắn tựu là chúng ta xảy ra không ít Lực Khí , hôm nay nói như thế nào giáng chức tựu giáng chức? Tuy nói hắn có lỗi , nhưng là vì cái gì liền một cái lấy cơ hội cũng không cho đâu này?"

Mọi người đều gật đầu . Mai Sơn Lão Đại nói , "Thiên Đình là quá mức nghiêm khắc chút ít ."

Dương Tiễn nắm bắt cây quạt , xôn xao khép lại , "Bàn Đào Hội lên, Quyển Liêm Thiên Tướng chỉ có điều đánh nát một cái Lưu Ly chén nhỏ , đã bị giáng chức rơi xuống Thiên Đình . hắn là bạn tại Ngọc Đế bên người mấy vạn năm lão nhân , còn như vậy Đãi Ngộ , không thể không làm cho thất vọng đau khổ ah ."

"Cứ thế mãi , ai hoàn nguyện ý là Thiên Đình bán mạng? Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu , quả thật càng ngày càng hoa mắt ù tai hồ đồ rồi ." Lão Ngũ không khách khí chút nào nói.

Lời nói này được Tru Tâm , mọi người đều lạnh một chút , không có tiếp lời .

Lặng yên một chút , nghe Tâm Đạo , "Dương Tiễn , ngươi cũng có không đúng vậy địa phương , sự tình huyên náo lớn như vậy , huyên náo không thể vãn hồi , đều là bởi vì ngươi cố ý cùng Thiên Bồng giao thủ . Còn không thận đem Thốn Tâm cũng đả thương , ngươi nói , ngươi như thế nào không phụ lòng nàng?"

Dương Tiễn dùng cây quạt nhẹ gõ nhẹ tay phải , hơi có vẻ xấu hổ , "Cái này kiện sự tình là Dương Tiễn không đúng, cũng may Thốn Tâm bị thương không nặng , ta nhất định biết (sẽ) hảo hảo chăm sóc nàng , để cho nàng mau chóng khỏi hẳn ."

Mọi người lại nghị luận hồi lâu , bất tri bất giác cũng đã là buổi trưa

Thời điểm này một cái khách không mời mà đến bỗng nhiên trực tiếp xông vào , có lớn mật như thế tử dám xông loạn Dương Tiễn chỗ ở đấy, cũng chỉ có Dương Tiễn cái kia không đến điều Sư Phụ — Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân rồi, mấy ngày nay tới giờ hắn không ít đến Dương phủ ăn nhờ ở đậu .

Thấy mọi người đều nhìn hắn , Ngọc Đỉnh cũng không có chút nào thật xin lỗi, như không có việc gì nói , "Ai , các ngươi đều ở đây vậy? Vừa vặn , ta mới viết một quyển sách , đang muốn người nhìn xem đâu rồi, Đồ Đệ?"

Trong sảnh hào khí có trong nháy mắt tẻ ngắt , sau đó Hao Thiên Khuyển đầu tiên kêu lên , "A, ta đột nhiên nhớ tới , bên cạnh A Hoa vẫn còn chờ ta đâu rồi, Chủ Nhân ta đi trước ."

Nghe tâm cũng theo đó đứng lên , cười nói , "Ai nha ta thực sơ ý , nói lâu như vậy tất cả mọi người đói bụng không , ta đi phòng bếp làm một điểm ăn ra, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ngươi trước ngồi một hồi , uống chén trà . Rất nhanh sẽ có thể ăn cơm rồi." Vừa nói , một bên đã đi được không có Nhân Ảnh .

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tức giận đến phẫn nộ đấy, "Các ngươi — "

Thời điểm này Dương Tiễn cũng như có điều suy nghĩ đứng lên , đạo, "Sư Phụ , ngươi ngồi trước một hồi , ta đi xem Thốn Tâm tỉnh chưa ."

Thời điểm này trong đại sảnh cũng chỉ còn lại có Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Mai Sơn các huynh đệ mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ , Mai Sơn Lão Nhị thấy tình thế không ổn , gượng cười nói , "Chân Nhân , chúng ta Huynh Đệ mấy cái cũng là lớn chữ cũng không phải mấy cái đấy, ngài Đại Tác chúng ta sao có thể thưởng thức được ah ." Sau đó thừa dịp Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân sững sờ ngay tại chỗ , Huynh Đệ mấy cái lập tức hai chân bôi mỡ , chạy ra .

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lập tức nhận lấy đả kích , nhưng mà là da mặt của hắn là trải qua Thiên Chuy Bách Luyện đấy, thì sợ gì điểm này chút ít ngăn trở?

Hắn hô to , "Đồ Nhi chờ ta ." Như một làn khói truy Dương Tiễn đi .

Dương Tiễn về tới cửa phòng ngủ , lập tức phát hiện không đúng — môn là mở . hắn nhớ được mình thời điểm ra đi rõ ràng sợ Thốn Tâm thổi tới Lãnh Phong mà đóng lại .

Xuyên qua rủ xuống màn che , trên giường trống trơn , hôn mê bất tỉnh Thốn Tâm đã không thấy bóng dáng , chỉ còn lại có nàng nguyên bản đang đắp chăn,mền rớt xuống đất .

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt như băng , vung tay lên , một trương chiếc kỷ trà rời ra Phá Toái , phát ra làm cho Nhân Tâm kinh hãi nổ mạnh .

"Đây là chuyện gì xảy ra? Đồ Nhi , vì sao nổi giận lớn như vậy?" Nguyên bản nhắm mắt theo đuôi theo sát tại Dương Tiễn đằng sau vào Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bị hắn kinh ngạc một chút , lui về sau ba bước , sợ bị lửa giận của hắn ảnh hướng đến . hắn cái này Đồ Nhi a, , cái gì cũng tốt , chính là Võ Lực giá trị rất cao , nhìn xem , liền hắn cái này cái Sư Phụ đều quản không dạy được hắn .

Dương Tiễn hai tay rất nhanh , trên tay là lộ ra gân xanh , cắn răng từng chữ từng chữ nói , "Thốn Tâm bị bắt đi ."

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua hắn cái này tốt Sát Khí lộ ra bộ dạng — hắn cái này Đồ Nhi ngày bình thường tính tình vẫn rất tốt — không khỏi bị dọa đến sắt rụt lại , thật đáng sợ ah .

Hắn nhỏ giọng thầm thì lấy , "Là (vâng,đúng) trả thù?" Đồ Nhi ngày bình thường , đắc tội trôi qua cừu gia không ít , chỉ có điều không ai có thể đánh thắng hắn . Có lẽ , liền từ Thốn Tâm tại đây ra tay cũng không nhất định .

Dương Tiễn nhíu lại thon dài lông mi , điều phỏng đoán này cũng không phải là không được . Nhưng là, cái kia Yêu Quái như thế to gan lớn mật , lại có cao thâm như vậy Tu Vi , có thể theo mí mắt của hắn tử dưới mặt đất thần không biết quỷ không hay mà mang đi người?

Dương Tiễn hai cái xinh đẹp con mắt cơ hồ muốn phun ra lửa , càng nghĩ càng giận , một quyền đánh vào trên tường , phía ngoài Lãnh Phong lập tức thổi vào , Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhìn xem Dương Tiễn . Không tự chủ được rùng mình một cái .

"Ngươi đừng vội , ta đi tìm Hao Thiên Khuyển tới , bằng nó mũi chó , nhất định tìm được Thốn Tâm ." Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lập tức quay người chạy ra gian phòng , má ơi , hắn cái này Đồ Đệ tốt Khủng Bố , nhất định phải nhanh lên tìm được Thốn Tâm , nếu không không biết hắn sẽ làm ra cái gì.

Dương Tiễn một người đứng ở Không Không đung đưa trong phòng của , theo trên tường trong động nhìn qua trong đình viện quang ngốc ngốc Thụ Mộc , mặt Thượng Thần biến sắc huyễn , không biết suy nghĩ cái gì .

Không biết trượt đi nơi nào Hao Thiên Khuyển còn chưa tới , bất quá nghe tâm cùng Mai Sơn Huynh Đệ ngược lại là đều đã tới . bọn họ xem xét trong phòng tình huống , lập tức rõ ràng Bạch Phát đã sinh cái gì .

Nghe tâm trong vòng một ngày gặp hai lần đả kích , trên mặt lập tức trút bỏ hết Huyết Sắc , cắn răng nghiến lợi nói , "Đứa nào làm? Đây rốt cuộc là ai làm hay sao?"

Mai Sơn các huynh đệ hai mặt nhìn nhau , không dám lên tiếng — chứng kiến bọn hắn Nhị gia sắc mặt , ai có lá gan ở thời điểm này sờ hắn Nghịch Lân?

Không bao lâu , Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thở hồng hộc mang theo chẳng biết đánh cái đó bị xách trở về Hao Thiên Khuyển chạy về , Hao Thiên Khuyển vẻ mặt không tình nguyện , nói nhỏ Địa Đạo , "Không thấy đã không thấy tăm hơi nha, tốt nhất vĩnh viễn không thấy , vì cái gì còn muốn tìm . . ."

Dương Tiễn nộ quát một tiếng , cắt đứt lời đầu của nó , "Hao Thiên Khuyển !"

Hao Thiên Khuyển lập tức toàn thân run lên , ngoan ngoãn bắt đầu tìm người .

"Thiên Địa Vô Cực , Vạn Lý Truy Tung !" Rất nhanh , hắn mở to mắt , nói với Dương Tiễn , "Chủ Nhân , ta tìm không thấy nàng cụ thể địa phương , nàng mùi mãi cho đến phía tây 5410 ở bên trong cũng chưa có ."

Nghe tâm cùng Dương Tiễn liếc nhau một cái , lẫn nhau đều chứng kiến đối phương trong ánh mắt được rồi nhưng .

Khi (làm) Thốn Tâm theo trong mê ngủ sau khi tỉnh lại , nàng có một lát tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp . nàng nằm giường rất quen thuộc , trang trí lấy phiền phức San Hô cùng Bảo Thạch .

Cố hết sức từ trên giường chèo chống mình ngồi xuống , Thốn Tâm ngắm nhìn bốn phía , rốt cục giật mình — đây là nàng tại Tây Hải Long cung căn phòng của , đã quen thuộc , vừa xa lạ . nàng từng tại tại đây vượt qua tám trăm năm Vô Ưu Vô Lự Công Chúa Thời Gian , sau đó ở sau đó một ngàn năm ở bên trong đã đi ra nó , từ nay về sau cũng không có trở lại nữa . Hôm nay lại chẳng biết tại sao , lại ở chỗ này .

Trong phòng bài trí cùng trong trí nhớ không có mảy may cải biến , cái kia nàng đã từng rất thích Hoàng Long Ngọc Lưu Ly khảm Bảo Bình ở bên trong , còn cắm một chi sâu kín thổ lộ Lãnh Hương ranh giới có tuyết tử , phảng phất nàng là hôm qua Thiên Tài rời đi tại đây . Đối với gian phòng này mà nói , nàng bất quá đã đi ra một chút thời gian , còn đối với Thốn Tâm mà nói , nàng cũng đã cùng nó từ biệt hơn một nghìn năm — có thể nào dạy người không có niệm? Thốn Tâm ánh mắt bình tĩnh xuyên qua nàng Mỹ Lệ rất khác biệt Bối Xác cửa sổ , nhìn qua này từ lâu không thấy đáy biển cảnh trí , vào mê .

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn , nàng chỉ cảm thấy chuyện cũ gào thét mà đến đưa nàng đánh bại , suy nghĩ trong lòng trong ẩn ẩn làm đau , không chịu nổi gánh nặng .

Vẫn còn nhớ rõ , Long Cung bên ngoài quất màu đỏ đá san hô ở bên trong nghỉ lại mấy cái màu trắng Cự Đại châu con trai , mỗi khi Nguyệt Viên Triều Tịch dâng lên thời điểm , bọn nó sẽ mở ra mình trắng noãn Bối Xác , đối nguyệt Thổ Nạp mình Mỹ Lệ mượt mà Trân Châu; mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều có cả đàn cả lũ Ngũ Thải bầy cá bơi qua Long Cung Thủy Tinh cái chắn bên ngoài biển sâu Hải Vực , bọn nó Thân Thể đều phát ra xinh đẹp ánh huỳnh quang , tựa như biết bơi động đầy sao; cho dù là trên biển tối hung ác Sa Ngư , cũng sẽ ở nước biển ấm áp phương hướng người yêu của mình lặng lẽ thổ lộ lấy trong lòng ái mộ .

Khi còn nhỏ , Thốn Tâm có cái này tốt một cái hội xấu hổ Sa Ngư Bằng Hữu . nó không thích nói chuyện , là vì nó luôn sợ mình mở miệng nói chuyện thời điểm lộ ra một ngụm răng sắc biết (sẽ) dọa hỏng người khác , cho nên không dám mở miệng nói chuyện . Về sau Thốn Tâm giúp nó cố lấy Dũng Khí , hướng một vị biển quỳ Tiểu Thư cáo Bạch. . .

Những điều này đều là bao lâu trước kia nhớ? Hôm qua đủ loại , những cái...kia đoạn sợi thô tàn ban vậy chuyện cũ , vốn cho rằng đã sớm quên , nhưng không ngờ , một về tới đây giống như này tươi sống Địa lại đang của nàng trong trí nhớ sống lại , hết thảy rõ ràng như hôm qua .

Thốn Tâm nhắm mắt lại , nước mắt tựu chảy ra . Những người kia , hôm nay cũng khỏe sao? Có lẽ , đều còn tốt đó chứ? Dù sao , ngàn năm Thời Gian làm lại từ đầu , hết thảy đều chưa từng phát sinh . Mà hết thảy này Duyên Khởi , nàng đều thấy rõ rõ ràng ràng .

Tất cả Bi Kịch hồi tưởng đến Vị Manh phát lúc, cũng chỉ là gió êm sóng lặng tầm thường thời gian , muốn biết ngay cả là thần , cũng không quyền lấy được Tri Thiên Mệnh cặn kẽ đi về hướng , tất cả mọi người đối với Tương Lai vĩnh viễn ngây thơ , không nếm không là một chuyện tốt .

Nhưng mà để cho nàng hôm nay làm sao chịu nổi? Làm sao chịu nổi?

Nàng từ trong trầm tư bừng tỉnh , nghe được bên tai có quen thuộc Thanh Âm tại ôn nhu hô hoán tên của nàng , "Thốn Tâm , ngươi đã trở về ." Này tiếng nói nhu hòa giống như là trắng noãn lông vũ , có một loại thần kỳ sức hấp dẫn .

Thốn Tâm kinh hỉ ngẩng đầu , nhìn xem chẳng biết lúc nào ra hiện tại trong phòng chính là cái kia nhỏ nhắn mềm mại yểu điệu Thân Ảnh .

"Mộng tố , thật là ngươi ."

Này tĩnh uyển Nữ Tử đối với nàng mỉm cười , khóe mắt một viên màu nâu nước mắt nốt ruồi lại làm cho cái kia dáng tươi cười mang thêm vài phần bi thương , loại bạch ngọc hoàn mỹ khuôn mặt đang mỉm cười lúc cũng giống như tại rơi lệ giống như, làm cho liên tưởng tới nửa đêm Thâm Lam sắc trên đại dương bao la lẳng lặng bay xuống Tuyết Hoa — tại loại này Tuyệt Sắc dung quang trước mặt , hết thảy đều tựa hồ ảm đạm phai mờ rồi. Cho dù là tại Giao Nhân nhất tộc ở bên trong, đẹp như vậy mạo cũng là kinh người , nhìn qua có thể biết ngay nàng một nhất định có thuần túy nhất Huyết Thống cùng Thần Minh sâu nhất chiếu cố .

Giao Nhân nhất tộc , trong biển rộng Địa Vị gần với Long Tộc một chi kỳ dị tộc loại , ngàn vạn năm đến đều là Long Tộc hỗ trợ:tùy tùng , đối với Long Tộc trung thành và tận tâm , tộc nhân đều là Lam Phát Bích Nhãn , có được mỹ mạo cùng Ca Hầu Mỹ Nhân . Giao Nhân nhu nhược , tôn trọng Nghệ Thuật , yêu cùng Hòa Bình , chán ghét hết thảy Hình Thức Tranh Đấu , là giỏi ca múa một cái xinh đẹp Chủng Tộc .

Mộng tố , không thể nghi ngờ là Giao Nhân nhất tộc bên trong người nổi bật , có bọn hắn cái này Chủng Tộc tất cả Ưu Điểm , nàng tại Thốn Tâm lúc còn rất nhỏ vẫn hầu ở Thốn Tâm bên người , chiếu cố nàng , cùng nhau lớn lên . Thốn Tâm đối với của nàng Cảm Tình , khó nói lên lời Địa thâm hậu .

Thốn Tâm nhìn qua xem ra nàng thuở nhỏ quen biết mặt xinh đẹp , nước mắt tràn mi mà ra , "Ta đây là đang nằm mơ sao?"

"Đang êm đẹp , tại sao khóc?" Mộng tố thay nàng lau lấy nước mắt , nhu hòa Động Tác giống nhau lúc trước . Thốn Tâm đáp lại là ôm chặc lấy nàng .

Hồi lâu , Thốn Tâm rốt cục có chút ngượng ngùng Địa thả nàng , một vòng đỏ ửng ra hiện tại nàng bởi vì bị thương mà hơi có vẻ trên mặt tái nhợt , "Ta hơn một nghìn năm không gặp . . ." Tự giác nói lỡ , Thốn Tâm vội vàng đổi giọng , "Ta là nói , giống như có một ngàn năm lâu như vậy đều chưa thấy qua ngươi rồi ."

Mộng tố y nguyên mỉm cười , nàng tóc dài màu lam tựa như nước biển đồng dạng có mê người lưu động sáng bóng , "Cái này chẳng phải lại gặp được? Ta vốn muốn đi xem ngươi , tiếc rằng Long Vương không được ."

Thốn Tâm nghe vậy lập tức không có dáng tươi cười , "A, Phụ Vương nói như vậy? hắn nhất định vẫn còn trách ta ."

"Ngươi có thể đừng nói như vậy , Long Vương Long Hậu không biết có quan tâm nhiều hơn ngươi , từ khi ngươi đi về sau , Long Hậu thiên Thiên Khai Thủy Kính quan sát của ngươi bắt đầu cuộc sống hàng ngày . Nếu không lại có thể nào nhanh như vậy Địa biết rõ ngươi bị thụ Trọng Thương? ngươi Phụ Vương lo lắng an nguy của ngươi , để ta lập tức đi đón ngươi trở lại Long Cung Dưỡng Thương ." Mộng tố an ủi tâm tình sa sút Thốn Tâm , "Bọn hắn đã sớm tha thứ ngươi rồi ."

"Thật sự?" Thốn Tâm ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng , vừa mừng vừa sợ , "Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu tha thứ ta?"

Mộng tố vừa định trả lời , lại trông thấy Thốn Tâm nhìn xem phía sau của nàng , cúi đầu xuống , ngón tay bất an nhiều lần xoa nắn góc áo .

"Tham kiến Long Vương , Long Hậu ." Mộng tố cực nhanh Địa đứng lên , chỉnh đốn trang phục hành lễ .

"Ngươi cái này Hài Tử , đã sớm gọi ngươi không cần đi những...này hư lễ , đứng lên đi ." Long Hậu nhìn xem mộng tố , từ ái nói. Mộng tố là nàng xem thấy lớn lên , bộ dáng Thượng Giai , tính tình lại thích , rất được của nàng niềm vui , nàng trong nội tâm đã sớm đem nàng đã coi như là mình Nữ Nhi.

Thốn Tâm có vài phần sợ hãi Địa Đạo , "Nữ Nhi tham kiến Phụ Vương , Mẫu Hậu ." Phụ Vương thật sự tha thứ chính mình rồi? Trả như nào đây là vẻ mặt có vẻ tức giận đâu này? Nhưng là mộng tố cho tới bây giờ đều không có nói qua lời nói dối . . .

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm trong nội tâm thất thượng bát hạ thời điểm , Long Vương mở miệng nói: " ngươi còn nhận thức ta đây cái Phụ Vương sao?" Sắc mặt như cũ lãnh đạm , trong cặp mắt cũng như Hàn Tinh.

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem cái này tốt lời lẽ nghiêm khắc tàn khốc Phụ Vương , rút lui , nàng khi còn bé Phụ Vương cho tới bây giờ đều là đối với nàng muốn gì được đó , chưa từng có qua như vậy uy nghiêm?

"Nữ Nhi ... Nữ Nhi không dám . . ." Thốn Tâm thấp giọng nói: " cầu Phụ Vương tha thứ ."

"Tha thứ? ngươi biết rõ mình làm gì sai sao?" Long Vương trừng mắt nhà mình ngỗ nghịch Nữ Nhi .

Long Hậu nghiêng qua mình Trượng Phu liếc , đạo, "Nữ Nhi Thân Thể vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khôi phục đâu rồi, có lời gì không thể đợi đến tốt rồi nói sau?"

Long Vương: ". . ." Chẳng lẽ chỉ ngươi quan tâm Nữ Nhi sao? Nhưng ta còn không phải là vì nàng tốt!

"Thốn Tâm a, cùng Mẫu Hậu nói nói , Thân Thể Cảm Giác khá hơn không? Muốn ăn cái gì? Ta cho người đi làm . Đừng để ý tới ngươi Phụ Vương , hắn lão hồ đồ rồi ." Long Hậu ôm xa cách từ lâu gặp lại Nữ Nhi , cẩn thận xem xét . Đến cùng cùng tại Thủy Kính ở bên trong quan sát Cảm Giác không giống với , gầy không ít .

Nghĩ như vậy , Long Hậu nước mắt tựu đau lòng Địa rớt xuống , "Ta số khổ con a , ngươi bao lâu bị như vậy khổ ."

Thốn Tâm cũng bị Mẫu Hậu nước mắt khơi gợi lên Thương Tâm .

"Các ngươi , ai ." Long Vương vốn muốn phát tác , bất quá bị nước mắt của các nàng khiến cho không có tính tình . Nhìn xem mình Nữ Nhi , xác thực Tiều Tụy rất nhiều . Từ nhỏ , mình liền từ đến không có cam lòng (cho) đã từng nói qua nàng một câu lời nói nặng , kết quả lại ở bên ngoài ăn hết như vậy đau khổ , mình lại sao có thể không đau lòng đâu này?

Đều là vì Dương Tiễn . Long Vương híp mắt , nhìn xem phía ngoài Đại Hải , nổi giận phừng phừng . Tây Hải tại thời khắc này bỗng nhiên Phong Vân Biến Sắc .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, người già ước hẹn

Thong thả Thủy Tinh Cung , Tuế Nguyệt chẳng biết dài.

Ngoài cửa sổ trong nước biển xuyên thẳng qua qua loài cá , Hải Tâm Ly Hợp Thiên Quang một mực ánh đến của nàng cửa sổ linh bên trên . Thốn Tâm tay trái chi má , tay phải giơ một ít đoàn hình ảnh , chính Ngưng Thần phân biệt lấy . Nho nhỏ Hư Tượng lắc lư tại lòng bàn tay của nàng , qua bất quá một lát lại bỗng nhiên Phá Diệt .

Mộng tố tiến vào Thốn Tâm tẩm điện , đem một bàn hoa quả tươi buông . Nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm tựa hồ còn chưa chú ý tới nàng vào được , có chút ít lo âu hoán nàng một tiếng . Đã có một thời gian rồi, Thốn Tâm luôn đang nhìn lấy mỗ đoạn Trí Nhớ . nàng bởi vì thân là Giao Nhân , Tiên Thiên tại Pháp Lực bên trên tu vi thấp , bởi vậy gần kề có thể nhìn ra Thốn Tâm ngưng kết ở trên tay Huyễn Tượng là một Nam Tử Thân Ảnh . Hẳn là Thốn Tâm là ở Tư Niệm này lúc trước tại Tây Hải cướp cô dâu Dương Tiễn rồi hả?

Thốn Tâm bị mộng tố cả kinh , trên tay "Hồi quang thuật" lập tức bởi vì Tâm Thần bất ổn mà tản mất , cái kia loáng thoáng nho nhỏ Ảo Ảnh rời ra Phá Toái , tuyết rơi đồng dạng tan rã .

"Ngươi đây là thế nào?" Mộng tố tay của mang theo dễ ngửi Hương Khí , chậm rãi vuốt ve Thốn Tâm tóc dài , An Định Nhân Tâm .

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu . nàng một mực nhiều lần giở mình Trí Nhớ , có thể vững tin trong quá khứ một đoạn không tính ngắn trong đời , chưa từng từng có Ngao Chiến chút nào dấu vết , nhưng mà cái này bản thân liền là tối kỳ quái sự tình . Gần một thời gian , nàng trấn tại Bàn Đào Hội bên trên cái kia đoạn Trí Nhớ nhiều lần kiểm tra , cân nhắc Ngao Chiến mỗi một đoạn đối thoại , nhưng mà cái này chẳng những không có giảm bớt nàng trong lòng đích nghi hoặc , ngược lại càng là nghi Vân Trọng nặng . Nhưng tất cả những thứ này , nàng không muốn gọi bên cạnh người biết được , quan tâm người của nàng , đã vì nàng giữ quá nhiều lòng của rồi.

Mộng tố nhẹ nhàng cười cười , Động Tác thân mật địa gật gật Thốn Tâm cái mũi , mỏng sẳng giọng: "Quái nói người khác đều nói gả đi ra Nữ Nhi tát nước ra ngoài . Hôm nay đã có tâm sự , cũng bất đồng ta nói? Trước kia ngươi nhưng mà cái gì đều cùng ta nói nha . Tốt rồi tốt rồi , ngươi đã không muốn nói , ta cũng vậy không hỏi , giữ lại tâm sự của ngươi nói cho của ngươi Phu Quân nghe đi ."

Thốn Tâm trên mặt ửng hồng , đẩy nàng một cái , đang tại cười đùa, nghe tâm vào được , vừa tiến đến đã nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm cùng mộng tố tại đó cười , không khỏi cũng cười nói: "Nói cái gì thú vị sự tình đâu này? Cũng nói cùng ta nghe một chút ."

"Nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ đến rồi , nhanh ngồi , chúng ta tại đùa giỡn." Thốn Tâm Hân vui mừng nói . Những này qua nghe tâm đến xem qua nàng nhiều trở lại , nghe tâm không giống mộng tố tâm tư cẩn thận , tại rất nhiều trên sự tình cũng không mẫn cảm , tại của nàng Hữu Ý lời nói khách sáo xuống, để lộ ra không ít hữu dụng Tin Tức .

"Ngươi tại đây ngược lại là nhàn nhã ." Nghe tâm ngồi vào chỗ của mình , liếc qua Thốn Tâm . Những ngày gần đây Chiến Sự căng thẳng , nàng tại Tiền Tuyến trợ chiến , hợp với mấy túc chưa từng nghỉ ngơi , mỏi mệt đã gần , hết lần này tới lần khác còn không yên lòng Thốn Tâm . Dương Tiễn cũng hướng nàng hỏi Thốn Tâm tình hình gần đây , nhắc nhở nàng đến Tây Hải nhìn xem , cho nên hắn cũng liền dò xét khoảng không tới nhìn một cái Thốn Tâm Thân Thể khôi phục Địa như thế nào . May mà Thốn Tâm sắc mặt hồng nhuận phơn phớt , thoạt nhìn có chút khỏe mạnh , thật sự coi như là ngày gần đây gặp phải duy nhất một kiện gọi người vui vẻ công việc .

Mộng tố có việc đi ra . Nghe tâm nhìn Thốn Tâm Hoan Hoan vui mừng vui mừng chẳng biết buồn bộ dạng , trong nội tâm các loại phiền muộn sự tình cũng đều lắng đọng xuống dưới . nàng giống như Hữu Ý giống như Vô Ý hỏi Thốn Tâm: "Trước kia ngươi đối với Dương Tiễn nhưng mà Một Ngày không gặp như cách Ba Năm mà nghĩ , lần này hồi lâu chưa từng thấy mặt , Nhưng còn muốn hắn? Lại cũng không có đi ra ngoài tìm hắn? Chẳng lẽ là Cô Cô cùng Cô Phụ quản ngươi quản nhanh?"

Thốn Tâm nhất thời thất thố . Nhớ hắn sao? Buổi trưa Dạ Mộng trở lại , nàng tâm tâm niệm niệm ngàn năm tình duyên , giống như nước chảy , Xuân Mộng Vô Ngân . Dương Tiễn cho nàng , là một không thể nói không thể đụng vào miệng vết thương , nàng không có Dương phu nhân tên tuổi , còn chưa có chưa từng đã từng mình thực chính muốn lấy đồ vật . Chuyện cho tới bây giờ , nàng đã không hề có bất kỳ chờ mong . nàng rũ mắt xuống con ngươi , ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ Địa Đoản gấp rút cười một tiếng , thì thào ."Đúng là thật lâu chưa từng gặp nhau , hắn đã hoàn hảo?"

"Đã muốn biết , như thế nào không tự mình đi nhìn xem?" Nghe tâm liếc nàng liếc , chỉ cho là nàng lại đang náo Tiểu Hài Tử tính tình . Những ngày này Dương Tiễn đối với Thốn Tâm ân cần nàng nhìn ở trong mắt , nhưng mà Thốn Tâm lại coi như không nhớ rõ người này.

Nghe tâm là hảo ý , Thốn Tâm tự Nhiên Minh bạch , nhưng là nàng lại mất đối với Dương Tiễn nóng bỏng tâm tình , một mặt nhíu mày không nói .

Nghe tâm xoa xoa tóc của nàng , không thể Nại Hà ."Ngươi nha , lúc trước như vậy quyết Tuyệt Địa phải gả , không tiếc vì thế hủy cùng Bắc Hải Hôn Ước , nhưng bây giờ lại cái này tốt , ta thật đúng là không hiểu ngươi rồi ."

Cùng Bắc Hải Hôn Ước? Cái gì Hôn Ước? Thốn Tâm tâm Trung Linh quang hiện ra , mơ hồ ý niệm chợt lóe lên . nàng ngước mắt nhìn nghe tâm , con mắt nước Uông Uông đấy."Lúc trước . . . " đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì?

"Ta lúc đầu khuyên ngươi nhiều hơn suy nghĩ , dù sao ngươi cùng này Ngao Chiến thuở nhỏ Thanh Mai Trúc Mã , Tây Hải cùng Bắc Hải đều chấp nhận cái này cái cọc Hôn Sự , chỉ chờ các ngươi niên kỷ tới rồi , tựu cho các ngươi thành hôn . Bỗng nhiên này Bắc Hải Long Vương bỗng nhiên chết trận , Ngao Chiến kế vị mới bắt đầu , Sự Vụ phức tạp , các ngươi Hôn Sự một trì hoãn nữa , cái này trong lúc mấu chốt ngươi rồi lại nháo muốn gả cho Dương Tiễn . ngươi Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu không cho phép , ngươi lại lấy cái chết bức bách , Dương Tiễn Tây Hải đoạt thân , ngươi cũng biết ngươi Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu vì thế cùng Bắc Hải thường bao nhiêu đúng không? May mà Ngao Chiến tính tình rộng lượng , không phải cái tính toán chi li người, nếu là thay đổi hắn Phụ Thân , Tây Hải cùng Bắc Hải chẳng biết muốn sinh ra bao nhiêu sự cố ! Đã trải qua cái này rất nhiều gặp trắc trở mới được Nhân Duyên , ngươi rồi lại dùng (khiến cho) nảy sinh tính tình ra, ngươi nói một chút coi , ngươi có đúng hay không?"

Thốn Tâm nắm thật chặc nghe tâm tay của , ánh mắt tan rã , không biết xuyên thấu qua nàng nhìn thấy cái nào xa xa ."Ngươi nói là , lúc trước ta từng hối hôn tại Ngao Chiến?"

Nghe tâm bị nàng cầm đắc thủ đau nhức , không biết nàng lại phát điên vì cái gì ."Tuy nói chỉ là miệng Hôn Ước , nhưng là hai nhà nhân rất nhiều năm đến đã có ăn ý . ngươi trong lòng cũng có lẽ rõ rõ ràng ràng . Như thế nào ngươi nhưng bây giờ coi như hoàn toàn chẳng biết?"

Nàng không biết , nàng không nhớ rõ !

"Ta một mực khi hắn là Ca Ca . . . " Quỷ Sử Thần Sai đấy, Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nói ra một câu nói như vậy . Nói xong mình trước sợ ngây người .

Nghe tâm bao nhiêu cũng biết Đạo Nhất điểm nàng Tâm Tư . Thở dài , không nói . Tình cảm sự tình nàng cũng minh bạch không cưỡng cầu được , hết thảy còn phải xem thằng ngốc này Nha Đầu lựa chọn của mình ."Vô luận như thế nào , ngươi cùng Dương Tiễn như là đã là Phu Thê , ngươi không thể lời nói nhẹ nhàng buông tha cho . Những ngày này tình hình chiến đấu thảm thiết , Dương Tiễn vẫn không quên lúc nào cũng hướng ta hỏi ngươi . ngươi nhưng không cho lại cô phụ người ta ."

"Nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ , ngươi không rõ Bạch." □ , lại sao là nàng có thể cảm động . Những năm qua này , nàng cũng dần dần hiểu ra , Dương Tiễn trong lòng không có nàng . hắn khi nàng là Thê Tử , mời nàng nặng nàng , cái gì cũng có thể dựa vào nàng , nhưng mà duy độc không cho được nàng thiệt tình . Hết lần này tới lần khác nàng mong muốn , chính là một viên không giữ lại chút nào đích thực tâm .

Một ngàn năm rồi, tại từng cái tịch mịch trong cuộc sống , nàng nhiều lần tự định giá quan hệ của bọn hắn , theo từng giọt từng giọt trong khi chung cẩn thận thăm dò , chờ mong tìm được để cho Dương Tiễn yêu mến của nàng Pháp Môn . nàng có thể đối với hắn từng cái biểu lộ mỗi một cái Động Tác nhớ kỹ trong lòng , theo mỗi một chi tiết nhỏ bên trong phỏng đoán hắn Tâm Ý . hắn xưa nay đối với nàng thủ tiết hữu lễ , tương kính như tân , cho tới bây giờ đều là lần nữa nhường nhịn . Nhưng mà càng như vậy , nàng lại càng căm hận hắn tôn trọng hạ ẩn núp làm bất hòa , nhường nhịn hạ hàm ẩn không quan tâm . nàng càng ngày càng điên cuồng , dùng hết thảy Ngữ Ngôn cùng hành động đi kích thích hắn , để cho hắn tức giận , bởi vì chỉ có trong nháy mắt đó Dương Tiễn mới là tiên hoạt , hắn trong mắt của mới chính thức có nàng .

Nàng quá mệt mỏi . Loại này Cảm Tình như thế vặn vẹo , như là Hắc Ám Thâm Uyên trúng độc nước đổ vào Luyện Ngục đóa hoa , Tàn Nhẫn mà Yêu Nhiêu , tối chung đưa nàng đáy lòng Quang Minh mút vào hầu như không còn .

Cách trăm ngàn năm Thời Gian nhìn lại , đầu bên kia đã là hoàn toàn thay đổi .

Ba Thiên Thế giới , Ma Y Như Tuyết .

Nàng sinh mà làm Long , không hiểu người tình cảm . Bởi vì Dương Tiễn , nàng học hội hỉ nộ ái ố , bởi vì Dương Tiễn , nàng nếm lượt yêu hận tình cừu . Nhân Tâm sao mà mỹ lệ , rồi lại sao mà yếu ớt , nàng không nên đơn giản rơi vào cái này Mỹ Lệ bẫy rập .

Có lẽ Long , không nên có người tình cảm . Mà nàng sai , ở chỗ thủy chung học không được nhường nhịn .

Đưa đến lần nữa dặn dò nàng chăm sóc tốt mình nghe tâm , Thốn Tâm thoát lực Địa ngồi dưới đất , chuyện cũ từng màn , không thể ngăn chặn , khỏi bày giải . Đầu lại bắt đầu đau .

Sau ba ngày , Los Angeles .

Cái này đã là một tòa thành trống không .

Ngoài thành ruộng đồng , cỏ dại vừa được cao đến một người , tại lạnh rung trong gió thu Khô Hoàng và thất bại .

Mưa phùn mịt mờ . Los Angeles tại hàn trong mưa lặng im lấy , mặt không biểu tình . Trên đường phố hoang tàn vắng vẻ , phòng thất rách nát . Cỏ dại trong thỉnh thoảng thoáng hiện một điểm xám trắng di cốt , toét miệng Khô Lâu giống như chết cười khóc .

Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng khen đi qua đã từng tiếng người huyên náo đường đi , cùng nguyên một đám Vong Linh gặp thoáng qua .

Trong lòng của nàng ngoài ý muốn bình tĩnh . Giọt mưa theo cái dù biên giới chảy xuống , tích táp , Uyển Như rủ xuống bức rèm che . Tại như vậy hôi mông mông dưới bầu trời , chiết xạ một điểm Doanh Doanh Thủy Quang .

Từng đã là mười dặm Xuân Phong Như Mộng huyễn bọt nước , tại Thiết Kỵ hạ đạp thành tro bụi . Phá Toái gạch ngói vụn cùng Mộc Đầu mất trật tự Địa chồng chất tại đường đi Trung Gian , Ly Ly cỏ hoang dài khắp mỗi một tấc □ Thổ Địa . Duy có một cái dù , một người , Độc Hành tại đây bị di vong Thiên Địa .

Tích tí tách tiếng mưa rơi phảng phất cũng đã đi xa . Thốn Tâm nắm Tử Trúc cán dù , bàn tay trắng nõn Như Ngọc , tóc dài tới eo , chậm rãi Địa Tẩu lấy , phảng phất muốn đi đến Thiên Hoang Địa Lão .

Rốt cục lại về tới đây .

Ngày xưa Lý phủ tại trong mưa di thế Độc Lập , quá phận an tĩnh ngủ đông, ở ẩn tại đây một tòa Hoang Vu Thành Trì .

Đã năm năm rồi. Cách Los Angeles bị phá , cũng đã ba năm . Lý phủ người đi nhà trống , ngày xưa cái kia hoàn bội như nước vạt áo Như Nguyệt Thiếu Niên , chắc hẳn đã không biết rơi lả tả phương nào .

Đẩy cửa , đập vào mi mắt , cảnh hoàng tàn khắp nơi .

Nhàn nhạt hoà thuận vui vẻ Cầm Âm so mưa bụi còn mảnh , mang theo Tam Phân tịch liêu Tam Phân cô đơn , sửa chữa dây dưa quấn địa bay vào Thốn Tâm trong tai .

Tay nàng run lên , cái dù rơi xuống đất , tóe lên tiểu đóa bọt nước .

Rất quen thuộc Nhất Thủ 《 suối chảy 》 . Tại dày đặc trong mưa , cái này Âm Luật tựu như cùng quanh quẩn không đi một cỗ triền miên niềm thương nhớ , tấu chính là Cổ Cầm , tố chính là nội tâm .

Mưa theo cái cằm chảy xuống ra, Thốn Tâm đứng ở trong mưa , ánh mắt phảng phất có thể trực tiếp lướt qua nặng nề chướng ngại .

Hắn lại vẫn còn chứ?

Lý (ký) ức , Lý (ký) ức . Sao không (ký) ức?

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Linh Hồn phiêu bạt

Một đôi tay , mười ngón cao to Linh Xảo , tại Thất Huyền bên trên nhẹ lũng chậm vê , phiên phi như nhao nhao Dương vòi hoa sen đầy Thành Trì . Váy dài Lưu Vân , trầm tĩnh tuổi trẻ dung nhan , tóc dài Như Tuyết , giống như một đạo chảy xuôi phi sương , hoặc như là một trong suốt bị nhốt Nguyệt Quang , tại đây Đình Viện một tấc vuông ôn nhu Địa phát ra Thanh Huy .

Lý (ký) ức đang mặc quần áo trắng , khuôn mặt Thương Bạch , thần sắc chuyên chú tấu lấy cái này Nhất Thủ khúc , đã không biết bắn bao lâu , có lẽ từ khi ba năm trước , tựu chưa từng dừng lại qua . hắn chẳng biết mệt mỏi , chẳng biết thế sự long trời lỡ đất , toàn tâm toàn ý bắn ra lấy Cầm , phảng phất vạn vật đều không nhập lòng hắn đầu .

Thốn Tâm đứng ở tứ Tứ Phương phương trong đình viện , mặc cho mưa rơi xuống , ngốc nhìn qua đường tiền một người , một mấy , một Cầm .

Nàng đến chậm .

Hắn lại đã chết đi , hắn hôm nay , chỉ còn lại một vòng Tàn Hồn , đến chết càng không quên chờ đợi của nàng trở về .

Loong coong —

Dây cung đoạn .

Này không sửa đổi dung mạo nhan Hồn Phách hai tay đột nhiên án lấy không nổi rung rung Cầm Huyền , bỗng nhiên dục vươn người đứng lên , đầy đầu Bạch Phát tại như vậy kịch liệt tâm tình hạ bỗng nhiên không gió mà bay , Sát Na Phi Tuyết . hắn thật sâu dừng ở Thốn Tâm ánh mắt của , lộ ra một kinh hỉ vạn phần thần sắc .

"Ngươi rốt cục đã trở về . Ta tại chỗ này đợi ngươi rồi thật lâu — thật lâu — cơ hồ muốn nghĩ đến ngươi cũng sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện . Thượng Thiên nhất định đã nghe được ta trong lòng Nguyện Vọng , này mới khiến ngươi rốt cục tới gặp ta đây một mặt ."

Hắn một bên cười , hai hàng nước mắt tựu theo hắn mặt tái nhợt gò má chảy xuống , tại nửa Không Trung phát ra "Xuy xuy" Thanh Âm , lập tức là được Khinh Yên .

Thốn Tâm tiến lên một bước , kinh ngạc đến cơ hồ Vô Pháp Ngôn Ngữ ."Lý (ký) ức?! Làm sao lại như vậy?"

Mệnh nắm chắc, Luân Hồi cũng nắm chắc. hắn vì sao tảo yêu , lại vì sao trù trừ tại Nhân Gian Giới?

"Ta chết đi đã có ba năm á..., Thốn Tâm ." Lý (ký) ức cúc nảy sinh thổi phồng tóc dài , Ngôn Ngữ bình thản .

"Ngươi khả năng chưa từng biết được , ta Lý gia nhiều thế hệ có Thủ Hộ Los Angeles chi Chức Trách , kế tục Los Angeles hộ thành quan chức , trước sau đã có mấy trăm những năm cuối(Dư Niên) . Ba năm trước , Tây Bá Hầu Đại Quân công hãm Sơn Thành , dục xuôi nam lấy Lạc . Lòng ta biết Los Angeles phòng thủ thành phố khó có thể chống cự đại quân quy mô Công Thành , thích thú thừa dịp Đại Quân chưa từng hình thành vây kín xu thế trước sơ tán trong thành Bách Tính , giảm bớt vô vị thương vong . Tây Bá Hầu đại quân áp cảnh sau bảy ngày , Los Angeles cuối cùng bị phá , ta đúng là đang thành phá ngày đó tự sát chết ."

"Thành phá đêm trước , ta mắt thấy đại thế đã mất , bên người tinh Trung Tướng sĩ nguyên một đám chết đi , tiên máu và lửa quang ánh đỏ nửa Los Angeles , như giống địa ngục . Ta một đêm đầu bạc . Phá Thành ngày , ta cô phụ hộ thành chi trách , lấy thân hứa thành , cũng coi như chết có ý nghĩa ."

"Vì cái gì không đi?" Thật khờ , thật khờ , rõ ràng có cơ hội có thể thoát đi , hắn lại cứ thiên lựa chọn điều này Tử Lộ .

"Ta không thể đi , đây là của ta Chức Trách của ta số mệnh , khi nó tiến đến , ta chỉ có thể mỉm cười tiếp nhận ." Lý (ký) ức thương xót mà nhìn Thốn Tâm , ánh mắt nhu hòa , giống nhau lúc trước .

Thốn Tâm làm sao không rõ Bạch.

Dù là vì thế , Lý gia trăm năm Vọng Tộc , đến tận đây đoạn tuyệt . bọn họ bắt nguồn từ Los Angeles , tối chung cũng vì Los Angeles chết theo . Cùng thiên thiên vạn vạn Tướng Sĩ cùng một chỗ , an nghỉ tại sinh Kiếp Trước sống quá , cản Vệ trôi qua Thổ Địa .

Đây là một chi máu và lửa bi ca , bị hắn dùng bình thản như nước giọng của nói ra , hết thảy đau xót dấu vết đều Ẩn Nặc tại Thời Gian ở bên trong, mai táng nghiêm chỉnh cái Phong Hoa Tuyệt Đại Thành Trì , cùng với rất rất nhiều đã từng kinh thái tuyệt diễm Nhân Vật . Người chết vĩnh viễn không cũng biết .

Lưu không được đấy, cuối cùng là lưu không được .

"Ngươi cùng ta đi ." Thốn Tâm kết được một cái Thủ Ấn , chế trụ Lý (ký) ức Hư Huyễn cánh tay của .

Lý (ký) ức thân bất do kỷ mà bị nàng mang ra hai bước , kinh ngạc khiêu mi . nàng làm cái gì vậy? Muốn dẫn hắn đi nơi nào?

Có lẽ có có thể khiến hắn cải tử hồi sanh Phương Pháp . Thốn Tâm cắn môi , quật cường nhìn xem không chịu theo nàng rời đi Lý (ký) ức ."Ngươi cùng ta trở lại Tây Hải , ta đi cầu Phụ Vương , có lẽ hắn biết rõ như thế nào làm cho một người Phục Sinh . Vô luận như thế nào , cũng tốt hơn ngươi tiếp tục sống ở chỗ này làm một cái Cô Hồn Dã Quỷ ."

Lý (ký) ức nở nụ cười , thần sắc Minh Mị , như ngày xuân nắng ấm , để cho Nhân Nạn dùng tưởng tượng đến hắn đã là một cái Âm Hồn , Dương Quang theo hắn chết bắt đầu từ giờ khắc đó cùng hắn tái vô quan hệ .

"Ta mặc dù là Phàm Nhân , cũng biết Đạo Nhân chết không có thể Phục Sinh , đây là không thể sửa đổi ."Hắn khẩu khí ôn ôn hòa cùng đấy, phảng phất đàm luận là không là hắn mình Sinh Tử Đại Sự , trước sau như một mà từ cho .

Thốn Tâm bực bội mà nhìn hắn vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt hoàn toàn không đem Tử Vong để ở trong lòng bộ dạng , một hồi vô lực . Có lẽ hắn đã sớm thản nhiên Địa ôm Tử Vong , nhưng nàng cuối cùng khó có thể đối mặt đồng nhất sự thật tàn khốc .

Nàng kiên trì ."Ngươi hôm nay phải cùng ta đi . Ở tại chỗ này , ngươi có lẽ chẳng mấy chốc sẽ bị Địa Phủ phát hiện , quăng nhập Luân Hồi về sau , ngươi ta cho dù Hữu Duyên gặp lại cũng thành người lạ ." Đây là nàng chỗ không muốn thấy .

Lý (ký) ức tiếp tục lắc đầu , lại một lần nữa tránh ra Thốn Tâm kéo tay của hắn ."Ta ở tại chỗ này , chỉ vì lại nhìn ngươi liếc , hôm nay Tâm Nguyện đạt thành , ta đã thập phần cảm kích trời xanh đối với ta rủ lòng thương , không dám yêu cầu xa vời thêm nữa... . Thốn Tâm , ta biết ngươi là hảo ý , nhưng mà Trọng Sinh không phải của ta Nguyện Vọng , này con đường sống ta chạy tới cuối cùng , ngươi ta đều phải tiếp nhận điểm này ."

"Đúng vậy , hắn xác thực không thể đi theo ngươi ."

Một bả thanh nhuận tiếng nói từ phía sau lưng truyền đến , bất dung trí nghi ngữ khí . Thốn Tâm hạ Ý Thức Địa Chuyển đầu , trông thấy một người chậm rãi theo trong mưa đi tới .

Hắn ăn mặc một thân nhạt xiêm y màu vàng óng , ống tay áo uốn lượn , đi lại Du Nhiên(tự nhiên) , dù chưa bung dù , mưa cũng tại tiếp xúc đến hắn một tấc ở trong lúc tất cả đều Kỳ Dị Địa bay rớt ra ngoài , một thân hoa Thường chưa từng xối nhỏ tí tẹo . — hải chi Hoàng Giả , Phàm Thủy lui tránh .

Thốn Tâm trước đây đã gặp hắn một lần , đúng là Thần Bí khó lường Bắc Hải Long Vương .

Hắn đứng ở hành lang xuống, cùng Lý (ký) ức tương đối mà đứng , Uyển Như Kính Tượng cái bóng .

Thốn Tâm không vui nhìn xem cái này cái Nam Nhân . Không thể là có ý gì? hắn thì tại sao muốn nhúng tay một kiện sự này?

"Ngươi vì cái gì ở chỗ này?"

Ngao Chiến mỉm cười ."Những lời này chính là ta muốn nói với ngươi ."Hắn một mặt đối với Thốn Tâm nói chuyện nói , một mặt dò xét Lý (ký) ức .

"Ngươi là ai?" Lý (ký) ức bị hắn ánh mắt cổ quái khiến cho toàn thân không khỏe , đó là một loại phảng phất mình hết thảy đều bị nhìn xuyên cơ trí ánh mắt . Còn có , vì cái gì mình và dung mạo của hắn tương tự như vậy? Là trùng hợp vẫn là?

"Hắn là Ngao Chiến , Bắc Hải hiện giữ Long Vương ." Thốn Tâm cố ý đem "Hiện giữ" hai chữ cắn rất nặng , tuy nhiên nàng mình không thể lý giải nàng làm như vậy lý do , tự hồ chỉ là nghĩ tới , liền làm rồi."Vì cái gì ta không thể dẫn hắn đi? ngươi muốn ngăn cản ta?"

Ngao Chiến lườm Thốn Tâm liếc , "Ta sẽ giải đáp các ngươi tất cả nghi hoặc ."Hắn nói.

"Ngươi biết ngươi vì cái gì không có Đầu Thai Chuyển Thế sao?"

Lý (ký) ức chần chờ đáp: "Bởi vì trong nội tâm của ta còn có Nguyện Vọng không thể thực hiện?" Linh Hồn nếu có mãnh liệt cố chấp lời nói , tựu không thể tiến vào Luân Hồi , tựa hồ là chuyện như vậy chứ?

Ngao Chiến lắc đầu ."Tuy nhiên Đại Bộ Phận ngưng lại tại nhân thế Quỷ Hồn là bởi vì như thế , nhưng mà tình huống của ngươi lại tương đối đặc thù . ngươi sở dĩ không thể tiến vào Luân Hồi , là bởi vì ngươi Tam Hồn Thất Phách không được đầy đủ ."

Không được đầy đủ? Lý (ký) ức không rõ ràng cho lắm , mờ mịt nhìn xem Ngao Chiến .

"Ngươi ở đây nói bậy bạ gì đó? Lý (ký) ức Linh Hồn đã đứng ở chỗ này , không có chút nào dị trạng , như vậy Linh Hồn làm sao có thể có chỗ thiếu tổn hại? Còn nữa nói , dù cho không được đầy đủ , ngươi lại là như thế nào biết được việc này hay sao?" Thốn Tâm đầu tiên không tin , nàng đối với Linh Hồn mà nói cũng hơi có hiểu rõ , biết rõ phàm nhân Hồn Phách tại một ít Đặc Biệt dưới tình huống xác thực khả năng phát sinh thiếu thốn tình huống , nhưng mà loại này thiếu thốn tất nhiên sẽ ở trên linh hồn có chỗ phản ánh . Thiếu khuyết Hồn Phách Linh Hồn sẽ cùng người bình thường bất đồng , hoặc là không có Thần Trí , hoặc là Vô Pháp nói chuyện , hay là không có Thính Giác vân vân, tuyệt sẽ không là giống hiện tại Lý (ký) ức cái này tốt hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh bộ dáng .

Ngao Chiến nhẹ khẽ cười một cái ."Ta tại sao phải biết được? Bởi vì , hắn là ta chế tạo ra ."

OÀ..ÀNH!

Những lời này Thạch Phá Thiên Kinh , đem Thốn Tâm cùng Lý (ký) ức đồng thời kinh không được không xong . Cái gì gọi là hắn chế tạo ra? Chẳng lẽ lại , Ngao Chiến dĩ nhiên là Lý (ký) ức ruột Phụ Thân? hắn lưỡng mọc ra vậy khuôn mặt , nguyên nhân dĩ nhiên là ở chỗ này?

"Ngươi . . . ngươi nói là . . ." Lý (ký) ức kết Cà Lăm ba đấy, lời nói đều nói không hết cứ vậy mà làm , những lời này tiết lộ ra ngoài Tin Tức quá mức kinh người , hắn trong khoảng thời gian ngắn khó có thể Tiêu Hóa . Nếu như hắn tự mình phụ thân là Bắc Hải Long Vương mà nói..., vậy hắn há không đúng không đúng Lý gia hậu nhân , chuyện này. ... Cái này kiện sự tình thật sự là quá làm cho Nhân Nạn dùng tin rồi!

"Ngươi vậy mà cùng Phàm Nhân tư thông , liền Nhi Tử đều đã có?!" Thốn Tâm trực tiếp hô lên , lập tức kinh xuất mồ hôi lạnh cả người , cái này Tiên Phàm thông hôn có thể là Tử Tội ! Hơn nữa , chẳng biết tại sao , nàng có một loại mơ hồ đau lòng Cảm Giác .

Nghĩ lại , Thốn Tâm lại cảm thấy không đúng. Lý (ký) ức bộ dạng , nơi đó có một điểm như là thân mang huyết thống Long tộc? Long cùng người là như thế bất đồng , nếu thật là thân là Long Tộc , dùng Lý (ký) ức hơn 20 niên kỉ nên vẫn là Ấu Nhi , lại sao sẽ là dạng này Thành Nhân bộ dáng? Dù là Lý (ký) ức một nửa là Phàm Nhân , cũng sẽ không toàn bộ không một chút dị trạng , thậm chí sau khi chết vẫn không thể phát hiện mình cũng không phải thuần túy Nhân Loại . Duy nhất khả năng — Ngao Chiến nói vô cùng không thật .

"Ta khi nào đã từng nói qua hắn là của ta Hài Tử?" Ngao Chiến liếc liếc khiếp sợ hai người . Tiên Phàm mến nhau , Thiên Đạo không cho . hắn thân là Bắc Hải Long Vương , thân hệ ngàn vạn con dân trọng trách , như thế nào lại như thế chăng biết nặng nhẹ?

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày nhìn xem hắn dù bận vẫn ung dung biểu lộ . hắn là cố ý a?

"Này đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Ngươi chính là ta...ta chính là ngươi ." Ngao Chiến cùng Lý (ký) ức lại đồng thời mở miệng nói ra những lời này .

"Ngươi là của ta một đám Hồn Phách ." Ngao Chiến đốt Lý (ký) ức .

"Ngươi là của ta Bản Thể ." Linh Hồn quán thông Sát Na , Lý (ký) ức nhớ lại hết thảy .

"Chúng ta hệ ra đồng nguyên , chúng ta vốn là nhất thể ." Hai người trăm miệng một lời nói . Lập tức , Lý (ký) ức Hồn Phách Nhiễm Nhiễm bay lên , hóa thành một đoàn Quang Mang sáp nhập vào Ngao Chiến Thân Thể .

"Lý (ký) ức !" Thốn Tâm hô to một tiếng , trơ mắt nhìn xem hắn biến mất .

"Trên đời này không tiếp tục Lý (ký) ức , chỉ có Ngao Chiến ."

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, tai bay vạ gió

Ra Los Angeles , Ngao Chiến đi trước một bước .

Mới hắn hỏi nàng muốn đi đâu nhi thời điểm , nàng trả lời , Triều Ca — Los Angeles phía bắc , vượt qua Hoàng Hà . Ngao Chiến tất nhiên phải về Bắc Hải , hắn với tư cách Bắc Hải chi quân , cũng không thể ở lâu tại nhân thế . Như thế xem ra , kỳ thật bọn hắn muốn đi phương hướng nhất trí , nhưng là vô luận là Ngao Chiến vẫn là Thốn Tâm đều không nhắc tới ra đồng hành .

Ngao Chiến đang suy nghĩ gì Thốn Tâm không biết , nhưng nàng biết rõ trong lòng của mình rất loạn . Tách ra đi được, nàng có thể lý một lý mình loạn xì ngầu cảm xúc .

Ân Thương đã là bấp bênh , tràn đầy nguy cơ . Đại Địa khắp nơi khói báo động , chiến hỏa cùng Binh phỉ , trôi giạt khấp nơi người của chuyển nhà Địa Tẩu tại Cổ Đạo bên trên . Trên đường , tùy ý có thể thấy được chết đói chết rét trong tù Thi Thể , nhưng là đã không có người biết (sẽ) một chút nhíu mày . Như vậy Vận Mệnh quá nhiều quá phổ biến , ai cũng chẳng biết Đạo Lộ Thượng Thi hôm nay có phải là mình ngày mai .

Chu Văn Vương Quân Đội đã tại Triều Ca cho phép cái này Vương Triều một kích trí mệnh cuối cùng , Thốn Tâm biết rõ Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ ở chỗ đó . nàng cũng không có tại trong loạn thế sinh hoạt quá nhiều Kinh Nghiệm , khủng hoảng Cảm Giác tựa hồ theo Phàm Nhân trên người lây bệnh tới rồi trên người nàng .

Cách Triều Ca đã rất gần , Thốn Tâm ý định dừng lại hỏi một câu đường thời điểm , gặp ba cái nhìn về phía trên như là Xiển Giáo Môn Hạ Đệ Tử . nàng biết rõ Dương Tiễn là Xiển Giáo Đệ Tam Đại Đệ Tử bên trong người nổi bật , mà ba gã người tu Tu Vi nên là Hóa Thần Kỳ , cùng Dương Tiễn so sánh với còn muốn thiếu một chút , chắc hẳn đồng dạng là Đệ Tam Đại Đệ Tử , có lẽ là mười tám Kim Tiên là một loại Tọa Hạ Đệ Tử .

Một gã Nữ Tu hai gã Nam Tu , ba người nhìn về phía trên tựa hồ đối với nàng rất là đề phòng . Thốn Tâm Bản Thân Tu Vi cũng đại trí tương đương với người sửa Hóa Thần Kỳ , nhưng là một một bộ mặt lạ hoắc . Tại loại này Chiến Sự khẩn trương đương khẩu , bất kỳ một cái nào người xa lạ xuất hiện đều đủ để khiêu chiến bọn hắn nhạy cảm Thần Kinh .

Dẫn đầu tên kia Nam Tu đối với Thốn Tâm thi Liễu Đạo nhà lễ , khá lịch sự hỏi: "Không biết Cô Nương đến từ ở đâu , là gì Thân Phận , có thể hay không cáo tri một ... hai ...?"Hắn cũng không có mở miệng biểu lộ mình Thân Phận , lại hỏi Thốn Tâm , nghe vào Thốn Tâm trong tai liền có khúc mắc .

Này Hồng Y Nữ Tu bất mãn mình Sư Huynh ôn hòa thái độ , hừ lạnh một tiếng , chua ngoa giọng mỉa mai mà nói thốt ra mà ra: "Tử Tiêu Sư Huynh , làm gì khách khí như vậy? Bên trong phương viên mười dặm , trừ ta Môn Hạ , há có người khác . Cái này Nữ Tử đột nhiên xuất hiện , theo ta thấy , rất là khả nghi ."Nàng người của bộ dáng Mỹ Lệ , Thanh Âm rồi lại tiêm lại chói tai , lời nói ra cũng ngữ khí trào phúng bất thiện .

Thốn Tâm còn không tới kịp mở miệng , đã bị chẹn họng lần này , trong nội tâm cũng có hỏa khí . nàng vốn là đi ngang qua , cũng không biết tình huống nơi này , cũng không thuộc về giao chiến, không lý do lại bị người cho rằng là Gian Tế đối đãi , quả thực chính là vũ nhục Chí Cực . Kể từ đó , nàng cũng không chịu hảo hảo trả lời lúc trước câu hỏi , chỉ nói là mình đi ngang qua nơi đây , muốn đi phía trước tìm người .

Lần này Giải Thích rơi vào đối phương trong tai , không thể nghi ngờ gượng ép đã đến , ba người kia xem Thốn Tâm mắt Thần Đô có chút thay đổi , trong nội tâm nhất trí nhận định cái này áo trắng Nữ Tử có mưu đồ , quả quyết không thể đơn giản buông tha . Thốn Tâm đơn thuần , không hiểu trong lòng đối phương đã đem nàng do... quản lý tại nguy hiểm một loại , vô tri vô giác Địa tựu muốn phải ly khai , lại bị nhìn về phía trên nhỏ nhất cái kia Nam Tu ngăn lại .

"Ngươi không thể đi ."Hắn Lãnh Băng băng nói .

Thốn Tâm không thể tưởng tượng nổi nhìn nhìn hắn , lại nhìn này Nữ Tu cùng tên là Tử Tiêu Nam Tu , bọn họ nhìn chằm chằm nàng , rút tay ra bên trong kiếm , hào khí thoáng cái khẩn trương lên .

Trong không khí phảng phất lơ lững nguyên một đám cục sắt , trì độn như Thốn Tâm cũng rốt cục phát giác đối phương Sát Khí , nàng giận dữ , lập tức cũng "Vù" Địa rút ra kiếm , nàng "Minh Tuyết kiếm" thân kiếm như dưới ánh mặt trời tuyết đọng giống như, phản xạ ra sáng như tuyết lăng lệ ác liệt Quang Mang , chiếu vào đối phương một chuyến trên mặt của , để cho bọn họ hơi biến sắc .

"Hồng Dược Sư Muội , giao cho ngươi ." Tử Tiêu tựa hồ là không muốn lấy nhiều khi ít , phân phó một câu như vậy , cùng Tiểu Sư Đệ cùng một chỗ lui đầu một bên làm đang trông xem thế nào thái độ , nhưng là dưới chân chỗ đứng lại ẩn ẩn phong kín Thốn Tâm khả năng đường lui .

"Ô ô". Bụi cỏ khẽ động , một cái Hoàng Sắc bạch ban nai con chui ra , ướt nhẹp mắt to tốt Kỳ Địa nhìn xem kiếm bạt nỗ trương một đám người , thốn Tâm Nhãn giác [góc] lườm qua , một giây sau lại nghe thấy cái này vô tội Sinh Linh phát ra bén nhọn kêu thảm thiết , toàn thân run rẩy té trên mặt đất , dưới thân một vũng máu dần dần tràn ra , không có Khí Tức .

"Như vậy Loạn Thế , chỉ có Cường Giả mới có thể còn sống ." Hồng Dược kiếm Thượng Diện nhỏ một chuỗi huyết , nàng thu hồi kiếm , nhìn xem Thốn Tâm biểu tình khiếp sợ cười lạnh .

Giết gà dọa khỉ? Thốn Tâm lưng cảm giác mát từng tấc một lan tràn đến toàn thân , Hồng Dược kiếm mau nàng thấy không rõ , nàng không phải là đối thủ của nàng . . . Trước kia Dương Tiễn cùng Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu sẽ nhường nàng , bảo hộ nàng , nàng Pháp Lực kỳ thật chẳng phải cao , Kiếm Pháp cũng luyện là thứ gà mờ , nếu không lúc trước cũng sẽ không tại Thường Nga trước mặt liền kiếm đều cơ hồ vung Bất Động . nàng nhìn xem thê thảm nai con Thi Thể , bình sinh lần thứ nhất cảm thấy tử vong Uy Hiếp .

— nàng vẫn là quá yếu rồi. Nhưng mà bây giờ không phải là lúc nghĩ những thứ này , Hồng Dược không có cho nàng càng nhiều nữa phản ứng Thời Gian , nàng Kiếm Pháp đi là Cương Mãnh con đường , thủ đoạn cuốn, Kiếm Khí Tung Hoành Bá Đạo , mũi kiếm thật giống như lôi cuốn tại Tật Phong bên trong Thiểm Điện , vừa nhanh vừa độc gai đất hướng Thốn Tâm Cổ Họng .

Thốn Tâm vội vàng Địa huy kiếm đón đỡ , may mắn Hồng Dược một kiếm này chỉ là thăm dò của nàng Hư Thực , lại cũng bị nàng cản lại , nhưng là Hồng Dược cũng theo nàng không lưu loát hốt hoảng trong động tác đã đoán được thực lực của nàng , Đệ Nhị kiếm theo sát phía sau , một kiếm này toàn lực ứng phó , không có cho nàng lưu lại bất luận cái gì cơ hội thở dốc !

Thốn Tâm kinh hoàng mà nhìn hướng nàng đâm tới kiếm , một kiếm này nếu là đâm trúng , nàng chắc chắn phải chết ! Trong chớp mắt , nàng quăng kiếm , bàn tay Bạch Quang hiện lên , "Vân Long thân tứ tung" đánh ra , đem kiếm đánh lệch rồi một điểm , kiếm lau bờ vai của nàng đã đâm , lưu lại một đạo vết thương sâu tới xương , máu tươi lập tức nhuộm hồng cả của nàng nửa người .

Hồng Dược trên mặt có thần sắc kinh ngạc hiện lên , trên tay kiếm vì vậy mà chậm một cái chớp mắt , Kiếm Khí thu liễm một chút , Thốn Tâm bắt lấy cái này sảo túng tức thệ cơ hội , chật vật Hóa Long mà đi . nàng biến thành nguyên hình , tại Vân Trung ngay lập tức liền chạy ra khỏi đi rất xa , nhưng mà lại không dám dừng lại , trên bờ vai miệng vết thương thập phần đau đớn , để cho nàng cơ hồ muốn theo trên trời rơi xuống đi , nàng cường chống , mồ hôi lạnh cùng huyết cùng một chỗ lăn xuống , Vô Pháp suy nghĩ phương hướng , chỉ biết mù quáng mà trên trời bay về phía trước , kiệt lực đào thoát sau lưng khả năng đuổi giết .

"Thiên . . . Là Long . . . nàng dĩ nhiên là Long Tộc !" Trên đất ba người hai mặt nhìn nhau , khiếp sợ nhìn xem Thốn Tâm rời đi phương hướng , sau đó tập thể trầm mặc , không ai đưa ra Truy Kích .

Long Tộc cũng không một người tham gia lần này Phong Thần Đại Chiến ở bên trong, ở vào Trung Lập Địa Vị , nhưng là từ trước Tiền Tứ Hải Long Vương trợ giúp hắn nhóm (đám bọn họ) Thủy Yêm Triều Ca tình hình xem , Long Tộc kỳ thật tại trên lập trường thêm nữa... Địa thiên hướng về Xiển Giáo , nhưng là bọn hắn lúc trước lại đả thương nặng một gã Long Tộc , thậm chí cơ hồ giết chết đối phương — Long Tộc chi nhân dùng bao che khuyết điểm nổi tiếng , có thể đoán được , việc này không có khả năng bỏ qua .

Lần này bọn hắn chỉ sợ đút một cái lớn cái sọt rồi. Hồng Dược sắc mặt có chút trắng bệch , nhìn xem mình Sư Huynh , hoặc như là lầm bầm lầu bầu hoặc như là tại hỏi thăm: "Nàng rốt cuộc là ai?. . . Hồng nhạt Long . . . Hôm nay đến tai tình trạng như vậy , Nhưng sao sinh rất là ngon?"

Tử Tiêu nhìn xem Sư Muội Ngạo Khí mất hết , trong lòng mình cũng không còn đáy ngọn nguồn , trong khoảng thời gian ngắn vậy mà không biết như thế nào cho phải , ngược lại là Tiểu Sư Đệ xa so với bọn hắn trấn định , mở miệng an ủi bọn hắn: "Cái này kiện sự tình ngay từ đầu chính là một cái hiểu lầm , chúng ta cũng không phải Hữu Ý cùng Long Tộc gây khó dễ , thật sự là đối phương chưa từng đem nói chuyện rõ ràng — nếu sớm chút ít cho thấy Thân Phận , làm sao khổ đến tai tình cảnh như vậy? Lường trước Long Tộc cũng không có thể quá mức trách cứ chúng ta mới đúng."

Cái này Tiểu Sư Đệ ngày bình thường làm người lãnh đạm không hiện , lúc này lại hơn nhiều hai cái Sư Huynh Sư Tỷ có chủ ý , để cho bọn họ lau mắt mà nhìn . Hồng Dược như là Nịch Thủy bắt được người một cái phao cứu mạng giống như, không nổi gật đầu , "Thanh Huyền Sư Đệ nói rất có lý , đây là một hiểu lầm , chúng ta không phải có chủ tâm muốn giết tổn thương này Long Tộc Nữ Tử , chỉ là một lúc không thể đem lại nói khai mở — "

Thanh Huyền nói: "Sư Tỷ không cần lo lắng , theo ta thấy song phương đều có một chút sai lầm , dù cho Long Tộc cũng không có thể Điên Đảo Hắc Bạch , đem chuyện trách nhiệm toàn bộ đổ lên trên đầu chúng ta ."

Lúc này hắn mà nói giống như tiên luân tin mừng , liền Tử Tiêu trước mặt sắc cũng đẹp mắt rất nhiều , trong lòng có so đo , "Tiểu Sư Đệ nói rất đúng , bằng vào ta ý kiến, việc cấp bách là muốn mau mau tìm đến này Nữ Tử , trước đạo cái không phải , sau đó vì nàng chữa cho tốt miệng vết thương , hảo hảo biểu hiện áy náy của chúng ta mới đúng."

Giờ phút này Thốn Tâm , mơ màng Địa Phi một hồi , vậy mà đánh bậy đánh bạ Địa Phi tới rồi Xiển Giáo người trong Đại Doanh phía trên , trong doanh trại mặc dù có Pháp Lực cao siêu chi nhân tồn tại , nhưng mà chiến tranh đại đa số vẫn là người bình thường , lúc này thấy Nhất Điều Long bay lượn với thiên , há không kinh ngạc? Nguyên một đám ngừng chân đang trông xem thế nào , huyên náo dưới, liền chủ trướng Trung Chính tại thương nghị Quân Cơ Dương Tiễn đều kinh động .

"Các ngươi đều là thế nào trở lại —" Dương Tiễn sải bước đi tới , nhìn xem loạn xì ngầu tràng diện , nhíu mày đang muốn quát lớn mọi người nhanh chóng nhanh trở về vị trí cũ không cần nhiều sinh huyên náo , lại khi nhìn đến bầu trời phấn Long lúc lập tức đông kết Thanh Âm .

Một giọt ướt át chất lỏng rơi vào Dương Tiễn hai gò má , hắn duỗi ra ngón cái một vòng , một vòng đỏ tươi đập vào mắt Kinh Tâm , hắn ánh mắt chuyển thâm , biểu hiện trên mặt mấy lần , đang muốn phóng người lên đem Thốn Tâm bệnh bạch đới ra, một cái Thân Ảnh lại nhanh hắn một bước .

— nguyên bản tại trong lều cái kia người chẳng biết lúc nào lại cũng đi theo ra ngoài , hét to một tiếng xông lên Vân Thiên , không ngớt không dứt tiếng kêu gào Uyển Như một loại ám chỉ , nguyên bản xoay quanh Thốn Tâm rốt cục thoát lực , giống như một đóa héo rũ đã lâu đóa hoa , hóa thành nhân hình phiêu nhiên rơi xuống , sau đó bị đôi cánh tay vững vàng tiếp được .

Thốn Tâm có chút mở to mắt , gọi ra người trước mắt tên:

". . . Ngao Chiến ."

Chợt nàng liền an tâm Địa ngất đi .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tấu chương nguyên bản có một bug , về Dương Thiền , giờ phút này nàng có lẽ tại Quán Giang Khẩu mới đúng , cho nên ta sửa một chút ~

, Tinh Dạ Câu Hồn

Bóng tối trong rừng rậm , Thốn Tâm càng không ngừng chạy trốn . nàng sau lưng Ám Ảnh lay động , Tất Hắc Hoảng Sợ như là chân chính Hung Mãnh Dị Thú , sền sệt Hắc Ám hướng nàng đuổi sát Bất Xá . nàng kịch liệt thở phì phò , yết hầu bị Hoảng Sợ bóp chặt giống như, khô khốc khó tả , chỉ có thể càng không ngừng chạy vọt về phía trước trốn . Bốn phía là liên tiếp cười khằng khặc quái dị , nàng toàn thân run rẩy rẩy , nhưng mà dưới chân lại càng ngày càng chậm .

"Cứu mạng . . . Cứu mạng ! Bất luận là ai , cứu ta ! Cứu ta !"Nàng rốt cục cấp bách kêu đi ra , mà sau lưng nàng Hắc Ám tại nàng lên tiếng lập tức đột nhiên như thủy triều giống như thối lui .

Cảnh sắc chung quanh đang nhanh chóng biến ảo , Bạch Sắc Quang Mang chói mắt vô cùng , nàng đưa tay che đỡ con mắt , không liệu Địa đứng ở đó . Nguyên bản Tất Hắc Sâm Lâm vặn vẹo biến trắng , sau đó Kỳ Dị Địa nhiễm lên rực rỡ sắc thái , đợi đến lúc nàng lấy lại tinh thần , nàng đã đứng ở Dương phủ ở bên trong , bên người bày một tờ giấy Đàn Mộc bàn nhỏ , là Dương Tiễn đã từng thưởng thức trà địa phương . Tiểu Kiều dưới đáy có U Tĩnh nước biếc , xa xa cây xanh lờ mờ là trước đây bộ dáng , liền trong vườn hoa nàng tự tay gieo xuống Kim Tuyến cây cỏ cũng như trước trường ở đàng kia , Toái Kim sắc cùng Bích Lục sắc khả ái như thế .

"Thốn Tâm , chúng ta đi một cái không ai địa phương , tựu hai người chúng ta , OK?" Dương Tiễn ra hiện tại trước mắt nàng , nói cười yến yến , mặt mày là ôn nhu hiếm thấy , mà hắn trong miệng thốt ra chính là nàng bình sinh đến nguyện , hết thảy như thế Hoàn Mỹ , chỉ chờ nàng gật đầu đáp ứng .

Thốn Tâm cười rộ lên , muốn đi khiên Dương Tiễn tay của , lại trong chớp nhoáng bị hung hăng bỏ qua . Dương Tiễn đột nhiên đổi sắc mặt , "Thốn Tâm , ngươi mặc dù là của ta Thê Tử , nhưng mà là trong lòng của ta chỉ có Tiên Tử một người !" Thường Nga ra hiện tại Dương Tiễn bên người , hai người dịu dàng tương đối , mà Dương Tiễn trong tay chẳng biết lúc nào đã nắm lấy Tam Xoa Kích , gác ở Thốn Tâm cần cổ , hoạch xuất một đạo vết máu .

Thốn Tâm kinh đau nhức mà nhìn Dương Tiễn , "Dương Tiễn ! Không đúng, cái này không đúng, ngươi là yêu ta đấy. . . Hướng du Thương Hải tê ngô , ngươi chẳng lẽ quên rồi sao?!" Lúc ấy hắn rõ ràng chính miệng đối với nàng ưng thuận hứa hẹn , tại sao phải bội ước , tại sao phải vứt bỏ nàng? Thường Nga . . . Thường Nga đến cùng có cái gì tốt ! Dương Tiễn , Dương Tiễn , ta hận ngươi !

Trong mắt của nàng chảy xuống Huyết Lệ , Dương Tiễn cũng không liếc nhìn nàng một cái , hắn trong mắt chỉ (cái) xem tới được Thường Nga , Thường Nga thật đẹp , dũ phát sấn Địa của nàng ti tỏa . nàng vô lý như thế thủ nháo , chỉ là sợ mất đi hắn . . . Phải sợ phải sợ — Nhưng là nàng đúng là vẫn còn đã mất đi hắn .

Hắn không thương Thốn Tâm .

Dương Tiễn cùng Thường Nga đi xa , Thốn Tâm buông tay ra , lòng bàn tay đã máu thịt be bét . Một tay dắt tay của nàng , thương tiếc thở dài: "Như thế nào đem mình biến thành như vậy hình dáng thê thảm , Thốn Tâm , ngươi không rõ Bạch Dương tiển vì sao đơn độc yêu Thường Nga , ta lại làm sao minh bạch ngươi vì cái gì nhất định phải luyến lấy Dương Tiễn đâu này?"

"Ngao Chiến . . ." Thốn Tâm thì thào nói: " Dương Tiễn hắn , không cần ta nữa ."Nàng ngang nhiên xông qua , tới gần tại toàn thân phát run lúc có thể phát hiện ra duy nhất Hỏa Nguyên ,

Ngao Chiến giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn xuống nàng một cái , sau đó giống như Dương Tiễn không chút lưu tình đẩy ra nàng , "Ngươi còn chưa phải rõ ràng Bạch. Thốn Tâm , ngươi đều không nhớ rõ ta ."

Thốn Tâm cơ hồ là lo sợ nghi hoặc mà nhìn hắn , Tâm Lực lao lực quá độ phía dưới cơ hồ khó dùng ủng hộ mình tiếp tục đứng thẳng , "Ta không nhớ rõ ngươi rồi? Đúng vậy a . . . ngươi là ai? Vì cái gì ta hoàn toàn không nhớ gì cả? Vì cái gì Dương Tiễn biết (sẽ) không cần ta nữa? Vì cái gì ta lại ở chỗ này?"

Ngao Chiến sắc mặt trở nên dữ tợn , khàn giọng: "Ngươi không nhớ rõ ! ngươi vậy mà không nhớ rõ ! ngươi đáng chết !"

Không ! Không ! Thốn Tâm hoảng sợ nhìn xem Ngao Chiến mặt của bắt đầu vặn vẹo , biến thành một cái xấu xí đầu rắn , đỏ thắm lưỡi cơ hồ muốn thè lưỡi ra liếm đến trên mặt nàng , đại trương trong miệng , Độc Nha lóe ra nguy hiểm màu sắc .

"Ngươi không phải là Ngao Chiến !"

Nàng kêu sợ hãi lấy , sau đó đột nhiên mở mắt ra .

Nguyên lai là một cái Ác Mộng . nàng đổ mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng Địa trừng tròng mắt nằm trong chốc lát , sau đó mới từ từ hồi tưởng lại lúc trước phát sinh sự tình: nàng bị đâm tổn thương , sau đó tại thời điểm chạy trốn hôn mê . Như vậy , nàng hiện tại đây là ở đâu vậy?

Bả vai rất đau , lại đã được đến băng bó . nàng trên người thậm chí đang đắp chăn,mền , giường rất nhỏ , có lẽ đêm xuống , bốn phía rất Hắc Ám , nhưng là cách đó không xa lóe lên một chiếc đèn , đủ có thể khiến nàng minh bạch mình bây giờ là ở một cái trong lều vải .

Nàng nhịn đau đứng dậy , trải qua bên cạnh bàn lúc một cái lảo đảo , mặc dù kịp thời vịn vào bàn , lại đem ngọn đèn đụng vào đi . nàng kinh hô không thể , bất quá trong nháy mắt , một tay vững vàng nâng hạ xuống đèn , liền dầu đều chưa từng giội ra một giọt .

Nguyên lai bên cạnh bàn bản còn phục lấy một người , một thân Hắc Y , khó trách nàng nguyên bản không có phát giác .

Người nọ tựa hồ là vừa mới bừng tỉnh , tiện tay đem đèn thả lại trên bàn , lấy tay nhéo nhéo Mi Tâm , trong cặp mắt có mệt mỏi chí cực tơ máu , "Thốn Tâm , ngươi tỉnh?"

Dương Tiễn . . . hắn trong mộng quyết tuyệt bộ dáng như ở trước mắt , Thốn Tâm trong khoảng thời gian ngắn vậy mà chẳng biết như thế nào đối mặt , trên mặt trồi lên vẻ lúng túng cười , "Đây là đâu vậy? Ta tại sao sẽ ở ở đây?"

"Quân Ta Đại Doanh , ngươi theo trên trời rơi xuống." Dương Tiễn ngắn gọn Địa trả lời nàng..., nhưng mà nói nội dung lại quả thực kinh hãi .

Nơi này chính là Chu Văn Vương Quân Đội? Chó ngáp phải ruồi quả thực May Mắn , nhưng là Thốn Tâm căn bản Vô Pháp sinh ra bất luận cái gì ngạc nhiên Cảm Giác . nàng theo trên trời rơi xuống. . . Đây không phải là rất nhiều người đều thấy được? Quá mất mặt . Thốn Tâm lúng túng cơ hồ liền cười cũng duy trì không đi xuống , cũng may Dương Tiễn không có nhiều truy cứu nàng là thế nào lại đột nhiên "Từ trên trời giáng xuống", chỉ là hỏi nàng là như thế nào bị thụ như thế Trọng Thương .

Hắn biểu hiện Địa bình tĩnh như vậy , chỉ vì che dấu trong lòng mình kinh hãi . Khi hắn phát hiện nàng từ trên trời té xuống lúc, trong đầu là trước nay chưa có trống rỗng , cho dù là tại trên chiến trường cùng tối cường đại Địch Nhân Đấu Pháp , hắn đều chưa từng có bộ dạng như vậy Hoảng Sợ qua . Vạn nhất , nàng rơi xuống địa phương không phải vừa vặn không ai có thể tiếp được nàng đâu này? nàng phải hay là không . . . Phải hay là không tựu —

Có lẽ , người kia đối với hắn chỉ trích , đều là đúng đi. hắn là lần thứ nhất trông thấy cái kia đối mặt lại kịch liệt chém giết Chiến Trường như trước có thể mây trôi nước chảy , rỗi rãnh rỗi rãnh ngồi yên Bắc Hải Long Vương , lộ ra kịch liệt như thế mà thần sắc tức giận .

Hắn nói với hắn , hắn không xứng làm một cái Trượng Phu .

Lời nói còn văng vẳng bên tai .

"Ngươi căn bản cũng không có kết thúc bảo hộ trách nhiệm của nàng ! Ném nàng ở nhà một mình , chẳng lẽ chính là cái gọi là bảo hộ sao?!"

"Ngươi đã không thể cấp nàng mang đến hạnh phúc cùng An Định , lúc trước cần gì phải trêu chọc nàng?!"

"Ly khai ngươi , Thốn Tâm có thể trôi qua rất tốt !"

Đối mặt từng tiếng chỉ trích , Dương Tiễn á khẩu không trả lời được . hắn chưa từng đã làm Trượng Phu , thậm chí đối với tình yêu cũng tỉnh tỉnh mê mê . hắn cưới Thốn Tâm , chỉ là bởi vì nàng không có chỗ để đi , hắn cho rằng đây là đối với nàng được, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ minh bạch nàng chính thức cần gì . Có lẽ Ngao Chiến lúc đúng đích, hắn vốn là không xứng với nàng , cũng Vô Pháp cho nàng mang đến càng nhiều nữa hạnh phúc .

Hắn là một như thế hỏng bét Trượng Phu , lại bỏ mặc Thê Tử bị người như thế Trọng Thương .

"Miệng vết thương Cảm Giác ra thế nào rồi? ngươi trước hảo hảo ngủ một giấc , còn lại sự tình , ta sẽ xử lý ."Hắn nhìn xem nàng , ôn nhu nói.

"Không phải rất đau rồi. . ." Thốn Tâm chần chờ nhìn xem hắn khác thường thần sắc , cơ hồ cho rằng Mộng Cảnh tái hiện , nhưng là rốt cục vẫn gật đầu , trở lại trên giường nằm xuống , đóng lại con mắt , rất nhanh sẽ lâm vào ngủ say .

Trong giấc ngủ , nàng Cảm Giác mình thân thể là như thế Khinh Linh , tựa hồ là một mực hướng lên thăng , hướng lên thăng , một mực lên tới không có một người bất luận cái gì ưu sầu phiền não chỗ . Một cái nhu hòa Thanh Âm điềm mật, ngọt ngào Địa dụ dụ dỗ nàng dễ dàng dao động tâm , hướng nàng đồng ý Cực Lạc mà Vô Ưu .

Này Thanh Âm để cho người Vô Pháp kháng cự , nàng hoảng hoảng hốt hốt đi theo chỉ dẫn , hướng ra phía ngoài thổi đi .

"Thốn Tâm !"

Có người đột nhiên hô nàng một tiếng , thanh âm không lớn , lại phảng phất có thể tốc hành Linh Hồn . Thốn Tâm run lên , cái kia một mực hấp dẫn nàng Thanh Âm lập tức biến mất Địa Vô Ảnh Vô Tung , nàng Thần Trí khôi phục Thanh Minh đồng thời , phát hiện mình đã đứng ở bên bờ vực , Lãnh Phong vèo nhưng thổi qua , khiến cho nàng cả người nổi da gà lên .

Ngao Chiến chậm rãi theo phía sau nàng đi ra , đưa nàng kéo về , "Đây là có chuyện gì?"Hắn ra hiệu nàng nhìn mình Thủ Chưởng .

Thốn Tâm không hiểu cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua , lại cơ hồ sợ đến Hồn Phi Phách Tán — nàng tay của , là trong suốt ! Đứng ở chỗ này đấy, chỉ (cái) là của nàng Linh Hồn . nàng Thân Thể đâu đi nơi nào?

Ngao Chiến nhíu mày , trong mắt có ẩn nhẫn nộ khí , "Là (vâng,đúng) Chiêu Hồn Phiên . Cái này Pháp Bảo vô cùng lợi hại , có thể phác thảo Tam Giới Lục Đạo Sinh Linh Hồn Phách . Vô luận là phàm là tiên , Linh Hồn một khi ly thể cũng chỉ có thể mặc người chém giết . Mới nếu như ngươi là nhiều đạp một bước , giờ phút này đã Vạn Kiếp Bất Phục ."

Thốn Tâm nghĩ mà sợ mà nhìn trước mắt tối om vách núi , "Người nào như thế ác độc? Ta cùng người khác ngày xưa Vô Oán , ngày nay không thù , sao sẽ có như thế lợi hại người muốn biết ta tại Tử Địa? — hôm nay may mắn cho ngươi ."

"Chỉ sợ là phác thảo sai rồi hồn , đối phương vốn là Mục Tiêu nên Dương Tiễn . Đối phó ngươi có thể không dùng được như thế bá đạo Tiên Thiên Linh Bảo . Trở về đi , Hồn Phách không thể ly khai Thân Thể quá lâu ." Ngao Chiến lui ra phía sau một bước , buông nàng ra .

Thốn Tâm không rõ ràng cho lắm mà nhìn hắn trong lúc đó lãnh đạm lên mặt , nhớ tới trong mộng tình hình , trong nội tâm không biết là tư vị gì . Nghĩ đến ngày xưa Bàn Đào Hội bên trên biểu hiện của hắn , không hề nghi ngờ , hắn có cái gì sự tình không có nói cho mình .

"Ngươi có phải hay không biết chút ít cái gì?" Thốn Tâm hỏi .


	2. Chapter 2

Ngao Chiến không có trả lời nàng , tự nhiên ở trên mặt đất ngồi xuống, cái này tốt lỗ mãng Động Tác lại bị hắn làm được đặc biệt phiêu nhiên ưu nhã , bất cứ lúc nào , hắn tựa hồ luôn nhàn nhạt , mọi sự không chú ý bộ dạng , chính như hắn giờ phút này mạn bất kinh tâm hùa theo Thốn Tâm vấn đề , "Uh, ngươi đang nói cái gì? Nếu không muốn trở về , vậy thì nghe ta thổi Nhất Thủ khúc đi."Hắn gỡ xuống bên hông Ngọc Địch , tiến đến bên môi nhẹ nhàng thổi lấy , một khúc 《 mổ mộc 》 , tại đêm Không Trung có chút rung động chảy xuôi .

Tại dạng này vận luật xuống, hắn dựa Khô Mộc đột nhiên khai ra khắp cây Đào Hoa , sau đó đang kéo dài thổi trong nhao nhao rớt xuống , phiêu tán , nhỏ vụn cánh hoa rơi xuống hắn đầy người , như là mùa xuân chi tuyết . hắn Hắc Phát che Ặc, con mắt lẳng lặng nhìn qua phía trước , ngón tay thon dài tung bay , chẳng biết nhìn thấy gì .

Thốn Tâm đứng tại chỗ , trước mắt tuyết muà xuân tại trong trí nhớ lan tràn ra , nàng mơ hồ nhớ tới , tựa hồ có người đối với nàng đồng ý qua , lớn lên về sau muốn dẫn nàng đi Nam Phương xuân tâm cốc , phần thưởng nơi đó mười dặm Đào Hoa .

Người nọ là ai?

Trước mắt nàng bắt đầu mơ hồ , Thanh Thanh giai điệu, nhịp điệu như một trong suốt nước suối , theo trong lòng lướt qua , nhưng là Trí Nhớ Như Vân sương mù bao phủ , nhìn không rõ , thẳng đến một cái vội vàng Thanh Âm đánh vỡ này nháy mắt Trữ Tĩnh .

"Ngao Chiến , Thốn Tâm Hồn Phách không . . ." Dương Tiễn vội vã tới , sắc mặt vẻ lo lắng , vừa định nói Thốn Tâm Hồn Phách không thấy , lại khi nhìn đến cảnh tượng trước mắt thời điểm lập tức nghẹn ngào .

Mà bên bờ vực một đôi Nam Nữ , nghe vậy vừa quay đầu , ngay ngắn hướng nhìn xem đã chạy tới Dương Tiễn .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Canh [1] ~

, Tuyệt Đại Yêu Cơ

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Canh [2] ~

Cảnh ban đêm dịu dàng .

"Thốn Tâm Hồn Phách tại sao phải tại ngươi tại đây?" Trên mặt đất mềm mại cánh hoa theo Dương Tiễn Thanh Âm nhao nhao héo rũ , linh Lạc Thành bùn . Quang ngốc ngốc cành khô lên, phảng phất từ đến không từng tồn tại như vậy Phồn Hoa Như Tuyết một khắc , đồ lưu lại một sợi chưa từng bị gió thổi tán Ám Hương .

Ngao Chiến lỏng loẹt mí mắt chớp xuống , không có ý tiếp lời tư . Thốn Tâm nhìn nhìn hắn , lại nhìn một chút Dương Tiễn , "Ước chừng là Chiêu Hồn Phiên đem của ta Hồn Phách dẫn xuất chủ trướng , may mà Ngao Chiến kịp thời phát hiện ."

Chiêu Hồn Phiên tại Phong Thần trên chiến trường đã xuất hiện không chỉ một lần , rất nhiều Đại Năng chính là mệnh tang ở đây, có thể nói là một kiện uy lực cực lớn Sát Khí . Dương Tiễn góc cạnh rõ ràng trên mặt của nhanh chóng xẹt qua một vẻ kinh ngạc , nhíu mày , không nói . Khi hắn tựu tại bên người dưới tình huống , vậy mà bị người đánh trộm thành công , hắn không lời nào để nói .

Thốn Tâm đi vài bước , ngửa đầu đối với Dương Tiễn cười nói: "Làm gì lo lắng , ngươi xem , ta đây không phải không có chuyện gì sao?"Nàng dáng tươi cười hào Vô Âm mai khúc mắc , nhan Như Hoa mở. Dương Tiễn thần sắc thư hoãn một ít , cũng trở về cho nàng một cái mỉm cười .

Chẳng biết lúc nào lên, này Nhất Thủ không lại khúc lại đang Ngao Chiến bên môi tràn ra , rời ra Phá Toái làn điệu tràn đầy nồng nặc Sát Ý . Nguyên bản nhẹ mềm Phong đột nhiên trở nên lăng lệ ác liệt như đao , cắt tới Thốn Tâm mặt của đau nhức . Dương Tiễn mặt sắc ngưng Trọng Địa huyễn ra Chiến Giáp , trong tay lặng yên nắm lấy Tam Xoa Kích , một bộ màu đen khoác trên vai gió vù vù triển khai .

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Thốn Tâm mờ mịt nhìn xem Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Chiến , mộng nhiên không hiểu . Không có người trả lời nàng , Ngao Chiến trong tay quán chú Pháp Lực Cây Sáo "Đoạt" Địa một tiếng trở tay bay ra , bắn về phía sau lưng vô biên Hắc Ám , mà hắn thậm chí không quay đầu lại .

Dương Tiễn Bất Động . Này Cây Sáo mang theo Tật Phong thổi bay Thốn Tâm sợi tóc , nàng nghe gặp phía sau mình trong bụi cỏ truyện để né tránh tiếng xào xạc , sau đó là Cây Sáo Phá Toái Thanh Âm , thanh thúy "RẮC...A...Ặ..!" Một tiếng tại đêm tối yên tĩnh ở bên trong vô cùng rõ ràng . Thốn Tâm một cái giật mình , quay người cảnh giác nhìn phía sau che dấu tại trong bóng tối Thụ Mộc , "Ai ở đàng kia?!"

Đầu tiên xuất hiện chính là một chuỗi tiếng cười , thuộc về một cái cô gái tiếng cười . Tiếng cười kia như Kya lăng nhiều lần Kya chym kêu to bình thường tràn đầy khó có thể hình dung dễ nghe cùng thoải mái dễ chịu Cảm Giác , nhưng so Thần Điểu Thanh Âm càng nhiều mê người mà Mị Hoặc Hồng Trần khói lửa Khí Tức . Thốn Tâm lòng của chìm một chút , sau đó không tự chủ được bắt đầu Hoảng Sợ , cái này cái Thanh Âm nàng rất quen thuộc , chính cái kia dùng Chiêu Hồn Phiên hấp dẫn nàng Thanh Âm . Nhưng là giờ phút này Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Chiến ngay tại bên cạnh của nàng , nàng lòng của ổn định lại , tiếp tục nhìn này mảnh Hắc Ám .

Nàng quả thực hiếu kỳ , có được cái này tốt tiếng nói Nữ Tử , lại nên có như thế nào dung nhan? Mà theo Thanh Âm xuất hiện Nữ Tử cũng không có để cho nàng thất vọng . Theo đối phương ưu nhã tuyệt luân bộ pháp , cái này một tấc vuông vách núi xoay mình Nhiên Minh sáng lên , trở nên giống như như Tiên cảnh .

Như Thần Vinh Quang .

Tuyệt Thế dung mạo .

Thốn Tâm hít một hơi lãnh khí , như vậy dung mạo , giản làm cho người ta sinh không dậy nổi bất luận cái gì lòng ganh tỵ , chỉ có cúng bái nhìn lên .

Thường Nga cũng Tam Giới công nhận Mỹ Nhân , cùng người trước mặt so sánh với , lại hơi ngại tái nhợt chút ít .

Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Chiến cũng có một Sát Na sáng ngời thần , nhưng mà chợt đều khôi phục bình thường thái .

"Đắc Kỷ ." Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nhổ ra tên của nàng .

Tuyệt Đại Yêu Cơ , Thiên Niên Hồ Yêu .

Chẳng trách có được cái này tốt Hoạt Sắc Sinh Hương khuôn mặt đẹp , cái này tốt Điên Đảo Chúng Sinh Khí Chất . nàng chân trần lộ vai mà đến , mỗi đạp một bước , tựa như đạp ở Nhân Loại sâu nhất khát vọng , toàn thân tản ra vô tận j□j cùng hấp dẫn .

Đắc Kỷ sóng mắt lưu chuyển , Hữu Ý Vô Ý Địa liếc mắt Dương Tiễn liếc , ánh mắt kia quả thực để cho thân là đồng tính Thốn Tâm cũng đều muốn xốp giòn nửa người , nhưng là Dương Tiễn Bất Động thanh sắc , chỉ (cái) là dẫn xem kỹ ánh mắt nhìn đối phương .

"Thật sự là không thú vị ." Đắc Kỷ ý có chỗ Chỉ Địa nhẹ nhàng nói , lông mày kẻ đen cau lại , làm người thương yêu tiếc .

Đắc Kỷ là Trụ Vương Nữ Nhân , lẽ ra là bọn họ Địch Nhân , mà lúc trước Chiêu Hồn Phiên một chuyện . . . Thốn Tâm ánh mắt chuyển qua của nàng bàn tay trắng nõn lên, quả Bất Kỳ nhưng thấy được một mặt nho nhỏ Thổ Hoàng sắc lá cờ , Thượng Diện dùng Chu Sa vẽ lấy một cái vặn vẹo Phù Hào , vừa nhìn xuống liền có Sát Khí đập vào mặt .

Quả nhiên là nàng làm . Thốn Tâm có thể nghĩ tới , Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Chiến sẽ không muốn không đến . Dương Tiễn sắc mặt bất thiện giẫm chận tại chỗ tiến lên , đem Thốn Tâm Hồn Phách ngăn ở phía sau , "Cửu Vĩ Hồ , ngươi đây là ý gì? ngươi Nhiệm Vụ cũng không phải ra tay với Minh Hữu ."

Ngao Chiến cúi thấp đầu , đưa lưng về phía tất cả mọi người , trong tay lại thêm một chi Ngọc Địch , mênh mông Âm Nhạc lại bắt đầu phiêu tán , Âm Phù lóe sáng như tôi độc Đao Kiếm , ác ý cùng Khủng Bố giày vò lấy sở hữu tất cả màng nhĩ của người ta .

"Chút tài mọn ." Đắc Kỷ hừ một tiếng , "Thiếu Niên lang , ngươi sao không dám quay đầu lại liếc lấy ta một cái đâu này?"Nàng lại là một hồi cười khẽ , tại trong tiếng cười , tràn đầy Vô Cùng Vô Tận mập mờ cùng động nhân Ma Lực , Ngao Chiến tiếng địch im bặt mà dừng , sau đó hắn quay đầu lại , ánh mắt phiêu hốt mà tan rã . Đồng thời bị hấp dẫn còn có Dương Tiễn , hắn Động Tác cứng ngắc mà chậm chạp , nhưng vẫn là từng điểm từng điểm đối mặt Đắc Kỷ ánh mắt của .

Duy nhất không có bị ảnh hưởng chỉ có Thốn Tâm . nàng kêu Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Chiến vài tiếng , không ai trả lời , chỉ là trực lăng lăng mà nhìn Đắc Kỷ , mang trên mặt như mộng ảo thần sắc .

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng bệch , "Ngươi đối với bọn họ làm cái gì?"

Nàng khuynh đảo Chúng Sinh Địa Vi mỉm cười một cái , dựng thẳng lên một ngón tay: "Hư , để cho chúng ta nhìn xem , bọn họ ở sâu trong nội tâm có như thế nào Dục Vọng ."Nàng thi triển "Cực Lạc" thuật , có thể làm cho trông thấy đáy lòng khát vọng nhất đồ đạc , hoặc là người , hoặc là vật , hoặc là Vô Thượng Quyền Lực .

Thốn Tâm không biết làm sao , hơi mờ Linh Hồn từ trên xuống dưới bay , lại chỉ có thể nhìn Ngao Chiến cùng Dương Tiễn lâm vào ảo giác . nàng kêu gọi kể hết trâu đất xuống biển , không có tóe lên nửa điểm rung động .

"Xem đâu, xem ảo giác của hắn ." Đắc Kỷ sóng mắt như là thật , tiến vào bị thi thuật giả sọ não chỗ sâu nhất , khai quật đáy lòng hết thảy Bí Ẩn .

Dương Tiễn kiên nghị mặt của đường cong nhu hòa xuống , nguyên bản Thanh Minh trong đôi mắt của , ẩn ẩn ẻo lả xuất hiện một cái Khôi Giáp lành lạnh cô gái hiên ngang dáng người . Này cái Nữ Tử cầm trong tay Trường Kiếm , mặt mày cùng Dương Thiền theo Hi Hữu Tam Phân tương tự . nàng đang nhảy nhảy , Chinh Chiến , sau đó cùng một cái Nam Tử ôm nhau , tại bên người nàng , có ba giờ loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) bóng dáng .

"Người này chính là Dương Tiễn sâu nhất Nguyện Vọng? nàng là ai?"

Thoạt nhìn Đắc Kỷ tựa hồ cũng không muốn tổn thương Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Chiến , Thốn Tâm tạm thời yên lòng , nhìn qua cái kia nho nhỏ Thân Ảnh , này mỏng một cái bóng dáng để lộ ra bễ nghễ Thiên Hạ Khí Phách , Bàng Như Tam Giới Chúng Sinh , đều đang nắm giữ , "Là (vâng,đúng) Dao Cơ ah . . . Mẫu thân của Dương Tiễn ."Nàng chán nản nhìn xem cái kia bóng dáng , vô cùng hâm mộ , nhưng mà cũng hiểu được mình vĩnh viễn không khả năng thay thế phần này ái mộ cùng Chí Cao Địa Vị .

Dương Tiễn tình cảm chân thành , chỉ có người nhà , Huynh Đệ , cùng với . . . Người kia đi.

"Ồ?" Đắc Kỷ phát ra một tiếng kinh ngạc Thanh Âm , thật sâu dừng ở Ngao Chiến ánh mắt của , thứ hai thẩn thờ ngẩn người , con mắt Tất Hắc như đàm .

Thốn Tâm lòng của lại lần nữa nhấc lên , nàng muốn ngăn cản , Nhưng là nàng thậm chí không có có năng lực che khuất Đắc Kỷ ánh mắt .

"Còn đang chống cự sao? Ta ngược lại thật ra đánh giá thấp ngươi ." Đắc Kỷ cắn răng , Yêu Mị ánh mắt của như là Đinh Tử đồng dạng thật sâu đinh nhập Ngao Chiến ánh mắt của , rất nhanh , Ngao Chiến cứng rắn ánh mắt bắt đầu buông lỏng , không hề bận tâm ánh mắt của tan rã mở, sau đó biến thành một mảnh mênh mông Úy Lam , nhưng vẫn cũ chưa từng xuất hiện bất luận cái gì có ý nghĩa đích sự vật .

Đắc Kỷ sau lưng chín cái xoã tung bạch vĩ Yêu Dị Địa múa vũ động , Đồng Tử Oánh nhưng có ánh sáng , theo Pháp Lực liên tục không ngừng đoạn tiêu hao , nguyên bản yên môi đỏ múi nổi lên hư nhược Bạch Sắc , "Còn không chịu thổ lộ sao?" Lần thứ nhất , lần thứ nhất có người có thể tại của nàng Pháp Thuật hạ kiên trì lâu như vậy .

Ngao Chiến nhắm lại hai mắt , chảy xuống hai hàng nước mắt , lại mở ra lúc, cũng đã khôi phục Thần Trí . hắn bên môi lộ ra một sự mỉa mai mỉm cười , chợt vô lực quỳ một chân trên đất , cúi đầu ọe ra một ngụm máu tươi .

"Ngao Chiến !" Thốn Tâm gọi một tiếng , ý đồ nâng dậy hắn , "Ngươi làm sao vậy?"Nàng bên cạnh khóc bên cạnh đi lau sạch hắn bên môi vết máu , nhưng là Hư Huyễn hai tay của lần lượt xuyên thấu qua hai má của hắn , chảy xuống nước mắt nửa Không Trung xuy xuy Địa hóa thành Thanh Yên .

Pháp Thuật Thất Bại , Đắc Kỷ bị Phản Phệ Chi Lực không nhỏ , nàng lảo đảo lui về phía sau ba bước , quanh thân Mị Hoặc Khí Tức suy yếu không ít . Pháp Thuật huỷ bỏ , Dương Tiễn tự nhiên tỉnh táo lại , hắn tức giận bừng bừng phấn chấn Địa trừng mắt Đắc Kỷ , con mắt chuyển đỏ , trong tay tam đầu thuồng luồng y nguyên vận sức chờ phát động .

"Ngươi lại vi phạm Nữ Oa Nương Nương Ý Chí . Xem ra , ngươi đã đảo hướng Trụ Vương , giữ lại không được rồi." Dương Tiễn từng chữ nói, lành lạnh nhìn xem Nguyên Khí đại thương Cửu Vĩ Hồ yêu . Cửu Vĩ vốn là Nữ Oa đưa đi Ân Thương một quả Quân Cờ , mà hôm nay , cái này Quân Cờ đã sinh ra Dị Tâm , muốn cắn trả Kỳ Chủ rồi.

"Thú vị , thú vị ."

Tất cả mọi người vẻ sợ hãi cả kinh , cái này Thanh Âm không thuộc về ở đây bất cứ người nào ! Một cái xa lạ người cứ như vậy thản nhiên Địa đứng tại giữa bọn họ , không tri kỷ kinh (trải qua) xuất hiện bao lâu , nhưng không một người phát hiện sự hiện hữu của hắn . Nếu là hắn không ra , có lẽ bọn hắn vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không chú ý tới cái này tốt một cái không hề Khí Tức chấn động người.

Hắn giống như là một khỏa Thụ Mộc , một hòn đá , Khí Tức Nội Liễm được quả thực không giống như là còn sống .

Liền nguyên bản cơ hồ nửa hôn mê Ngao Chiến đều lập tức mở to mắt , cùng những người khác đồng loạt nhìn xem cái kia Thần Bí xuất hiện Nam Nhân .

Hắn chải đầu trâm cài tóc đạo sĩ , lấy Thanh Y , chợt nhìn bình thường , nhưng mà nhìn kỹ lại làm cho người cảm thấy thâm bất khả trắc . hắn có một đôi độc nhất vô nhị con mắt , đôi mắt này phảng phất lóng lánh toàn bộ Tinh Không , nhưng nhu hòa phảng phất đầu mùa xuân chồi , Đệ Nhất nhìn về phía trên , hắn ánh mắt của phảng phất là màu xanh biếc , cái loại này Lục Sắc tràn đầy khó nói lên lời uyên bác cùng Sinh Cơ , phảng phất đôi mắt này Chủ Nhân trong nội tâm có toàn bộ Càn Khôn Chúng Sinh .

Đắc Kỷ lặng lẽ lui về phía sau vài bước , đang muốn rời đi , lại phát hiện mình đột nhiên Vô Pháp di động , cũng Vô Pháp sử dụng bất luận cái gì Pháp Lực .

"Làm gì đi vội vã." Này Nam Nhân khẽ mỉm cười nói. hắn theo xuất hiện bắt đầu , trên mặt vẫn đang mỉm cười , phảng phất Phật Tâm bên trong tràn ngập Vô Biên tình cảm ấm áp .

"Ngươi là ai?" Thốn Tâm không có từ cái này cái trên thân nam nhân phát hiện bất luận cái gì ác ý , đánh bạo hỏi . hắn bộ dáng mới nhìn như Thanh Xuân Thiếu Niên , nhìn kỹ rồi lại có thể phát hiện hắn râu tóc hơi thương , Khí Độ trầm ổn như Trung Niên , nhưng là hắn cười rộ lên Cảm Giác lại lại cực kỳ tuổi trẻ , giống như là một cái chẳng biết buồn là vật gì Hài Tử .

"Thốn Tâm ! Không thể vô lễ !" Dương Tiễn sắc mặt khó coi Địa quát bảo ngưng lại nàng , dọa Thốn Tâm nhảy dựng . nàng còn theo chưa thấy qua Dương Tiễn thần sắc đáng sợ như vậy , cho dù là mới đối mặt Thiên Niên Yêu Hồ , cũng như trước tĩnh táo hắn , tại sao phải có phản ứng lớn như vậy?

"Khụ khụ , nếu như không có đoán sai , ngài là được. . ." Lời còn chưa dứt , Ngao Chiến cũng không nói thêm gì đi nữa , hắn miễn cưỡng đứng thẳng , thần sắc như trước uể oải , nhưng so với vừa nãy đã khá nhiều , "Còn muốn Đa Tạ ngài hao phí Pháp Lực cho ta trị liệu ." Thốn Tâm vui mừng nhìn xem Ngao Chiến , lại nhìn xem này Thần Bí Nhân , lộ ra nhưng đã đưa hắn về là người một nhà hàng ngũ .

"Ta cứu ngươi , là vì Nhân Quả ."Hắn không nhanh không chậm tự thuật , tha cho có thâm ý Địa nhìn hắn một cái , "Thân ngươi mang vết thương cũ , đây là bởi vì , cũng là quả . Ta cứu ngươi , là vì chấm dứt trận này Nhân Duyên , ngươi vừa lại không cần nói cảm ơn ."

Ngao Chiến lộ ra Nhiên Minh bạch hắn đang nói cái gì , bờ môi mân thành một cái tuyến , như trước vẫn là hướng hắn hành một cái lễ .

"Ngươi nhận lấy cái này ."Hắn con mắt màu xanh lục mang theo vui vẻ , ra hiện tại trong lòng bàn tay của hắn đấy, là một quả trong suốt Tinh Thể . Ngao Chiến không hỏi đây là vật gì , cũng không có hỏi vì cái gì cho hắn vật ấy , chỉ là an tĩnh nhận .

Thốn Tâm chăm chú nhìn một ít khối không có gì lạ Tinh Thể , Trí Nhớ miệng cống ầm ầm mở ra . Chuyện cũ đủ loại , kể hết đưa nàng bao phủ .

Thì ra là thế , thì ra là thế !

Nàng hết thảy đều nhớ ra rồi . Từng đã là đủ loại , nguyên lai là như vậy một hồi tế hội .

Nàng tại sao phải về tới đây , tại sao phải lại một lần nữa trải qua trận này nhân sinh .

Nguyên lai lại cũng là vì nàng .

, ( nước ngoài ) Thốn Tâm sống lại làm bởi vì

Bờ Tây Hải . Ly biệt thời gian.

Cổ Lão Đá Ngầm bị nước biển từng lần một đánh thẳng vào . Tuyên Cổ như vậy tiếng sóng ở bên trong, tuyết bọt tựa như bọt nước tại nửa Không Trung xoay tròn tách ra . Biển gió vù vù , một cái Bạch Sắc chim bay nghiêng nghiêng xẹt qua âm âm u u là bầu trời bao la , âm thầm đè nén Hắc Vân xuống, là không nói gì nhìn nhau hai người .

Thốn Tâm , Dương Tiễn .

Ngàn năm con đường, hôm nay rốt cục đi đến cuối cùng rồi .

Thốn Tâm nhìn qua lên trước mắt Nam Nhân tuấn mỹ giống nhau trước kia hiểu rõ mặt , hắn ánh mắt của là áy náy , là cảm động , có lẽ còn có Bất Xá , những...này phức tạp cảm xúc để cho hắn trước sau như một mặt nghiêm túc lỗ lộ ra chẳng phải Băng Lãnh . nàng đã từng thật sâu mê muội cho hắn đối với nàng toát ra dù cho một chút không nhứt thiết cảm xúc , đã từng ý đồ từ đó bắt lấy nhỏ tí tẹo đáy lòng của hắn có nàng chứng minh .

Nhưng là những...này , hiện tại cũng không trọng yếu .

Bọn hắn sắp tách ra , hắn có rộng lớn hơn Thiên Địa muốn ngao du , mà nàng , thì sẽ vì hắn ôm xuống sai , bị vĩnh viễn Trấn Tây biển . nàng vừa bắt đầu là vì hắn đã mất đi thân phận của Công Chúa , sau đó từng điểm từng điểm , rốt cục liền tự do cũng đã mất đi , nàng sở hữu tất cả có thể trả giá đấy, cũng đã vì hắn dốc hết , không có nửa phần giữ lại .

Nàng hỏi mình , Nhưng từng có một tia một hào Hối Hận? Không có , hắn là của nàng cướp , nàng khám Bất Phá , giãy giựa mà không thoát . Nhưng là tâm đã tang thương , yêu đã quyện đãi , nàng chỉ có thể đi tới đây . Không còn có Lực Khí , cũng không có cơ hội đi lên phía trước một bước , cái thế giới này đã cùng nàng từ biệt , mà cái này cái nam nhân bên người , sẽ không có ... nữa một cái si ngốc thương hắn Thốn Tâm tồn tại .

Nàng vốn cho là nàng có vô số mà nói muốn nói cho hắn biết rõ , muốn để cho hắn hiểu được mình đối với hắn yêu , đối với hắn chấp nhất , nhưng mà thật sự tới rồi cách này khác một khắc , nàng lại phát hiện mình không lời nào để nói . Lời nên nói nàng cũng đã nói lấy hết , trong quá khứ một ngàn năm ở bên trong , bọn họ từng có nhiều lần lắm không vui cãi lộn , nên nói không nên nói đấy, nàng bỗng nhiên không nghĩ thông miệng dùng những vật kia quấy rầy giờ phút này An Ninh .

Tối chung Thốn Tâm chỉ là nhổ ra đơn giản chí cực một câu , "Dương Tiễn , Thiên Địa nhâm quân rong ruổi , trân trọng ."

Hắn Thân Thể run rẩy một chút , ngón tay Vô Ý nhận thức Địa buộc chặc , phảng phất muốn nắm chặt nàng , nhưng là nàng bắt tay một tấc một tấc rút đi ra ngoài . Dương Tiễn rốt cục chịu không nổi ngẩng lên lập tức nàng .

"Thốn Tâm , là ta có lỗi với ngươi ." Áy náy cảm xúc để cho hắn phi thường không thoải mái , hắn biết rất rõ ràng nàng không có sai , nhưng lại không thể ngăn cản nàng vì hắn bị phạt , bởi vì hắn còn có không lại sự tình phải hoàn thành , chỉ có thể . . . Chỉ có thể ủy khuất nàng .

Thực xin lỗi cái gì đâu này? Là hắn Vô Pháp hồi báo của nàng ý nghĩ yêu thương , còn là Vô Pháp đối mặt nàng trả giá? Thốn Tâm giật giật khóe miệng , muốn cười , nước mắt lại lại một lần nữa chảy ra .

Nàng kỳ thật rất rõ ràng , mặc kệ có hay không Thường Nga , hắn đáy lòng đều cho tới bây giờ đều không có nàng . nàng sự ngu dại nhiều năm như vậy , đối mặt hắn đối xử lạnh nhạt lần lượt thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa đồng dạng dính đi lên , vì hắn lạnh Tâm Lãnh phổi kiếm cớ — hắn nhất định là bởi vì ưa thích Thường Nga mới không thích nàng , hắn nhất định là bởi vì phải cùng Huynh Đệ mới không thể theo nàng , hắn nhất định là bởi vì Dương Thiền nói bậy mới có thể đối với nàng lãnh đạm như vậy . . .

Nàng không muốn đối mặt Hiện Thực chính là , hắn cho tới bây giờ không có có yêu nàng .

Nàng cố gắng xem nhẹ sự thật này , nhưng mà là hôm nay rốt cục liền mình cũng không gạt được đi . Sự thật giống như là máu chảy đầm đìa bị xé ra lòng của , mọi người đều biết , chỉ có nàng cố gắng giả bộ như không biết , giống là một đứa ngốc .

Thốn Tâm lau đi nước mắt , cố gắng đối với Dương Tiễn mỉm cười .

Đừng khóc , không có gì hay khóc . Đây hết thảy đều là nàng tâm cam tình nguyện , nàng không cần sĩ diện cãi láo thút thít nỉ non để chứa đựng điểm mình giờ phút này Thương Bạch cùng thê lương .

"Thốn Tâm , là ta có lỗi với ngươi . . . ngươi chờ , một ngày kia , ta nhất định sẽ cứu ngươi đi ra ngoài ."Hắn đối với nàng hứa hẹn . hắn nhìn qua nàng Tiều Tụy mặt tái nhợt , chuyện không tự Cấm Địa ôm lấy nàng .

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn trịnh trọng mặt , đáy lòng lại một mảnh Hư Vô

Tỏa Long uyên Trung Vị tại Tây Hải Cực Tây Chi Địa , thâm bất khả trắc , tương truyền là Bàn Cổ Khai Thiên Tích Địa lúc Long Thần dùng Viễn Cổ chi lực xé rách , to lớn kẽ nứt một mực xỏ xuyên qua U Minh , nhất mạch Hoàng Tuyền Thủy từ nơi này tuôn ra . Trong nước khắp nơi là Oán Linh Hàn Lãnh Khí Tức , Oán Khí phảng phất là có sinh mạng thứ gì đó Hậu Trọng , biết (sẽ) dây dưa trụ sở hữu trải qua vật còn sống , Tàn Nhẫn địa tướng Sinh Mệnh từng chút một mút vào hầu như không còn .

Bốn đầu Tỏa Liên quấn chặt lấy Thốn Tâm Tứ Chi . Tỏa Liên là vô tận dài, lúc đầu cùng Chung Kết đều biến mất tại bóng tối nước biển ở trong chỗ sâu , đưa nàng một mực khóa lại . Màu bạc dây xích bên trên quấn quanh lấy tế tế Lôi Điện .

Thốn Tâm là Long Tộc , Hoàng Tuyền Chi Thủy Âm Hàn cùng nàng Chí Dương huyết thống Long tộc xung đột để cho nàng mỗi một phút mỗi một giây đều thống khổ không chịu nổi . Mà đây cũng chính là Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu chỗ vui mừng Trừng Phạt — giữ lại mạng của nàng , để cho nàng chậm rãi đều thụ lấy sống không bằng chết dày vò .

Dụng tâm lương khổ , thật sự là dụng tâm lương khổ .

U Ám trong nước biển , không có có Sinh Mệnh , không ánh sáng sáng , không có cái gì , chỉ (cái) có vô tận Oán Linh , vô hưu vô chỉ Địa thét lên kêu rên . nàng nhanh chóng suy yếu xuống dưới , rất nhanh hấp hối . nàng bắt đầu ngóng trông Tử Vong , cùng hoàn cảnh nơi này so sánh với , Tử Vong quả thực là một giọng nói ngọt ngào khen thưởng .

Nàng đã cái gì cũng không biết suy nghĩ .

Tư Duy giống như Thời Gian , ở chỗ này không dùng được .

Tại nàng thân là Tây Hải Công Chúa thời điểm , chưa từng nghĩ đến nàng cuối cùng sẽ có một ngày có thể như vậy không hề tôn nghiêm Địa chết đi , tạo hóa trêu người , thế sự Vô Thường , không ngoài như vậy . Thốn Tâm ngửa mặt nhìn xem Vô Tận Hư Không , tóc thật dài ở trong nước uốn lượn , một nhúm chẳng biết từ đâu mà đến Bạch Quang chẳng biết mệt mỏi đưa nàng quanh thân chiếu tỏa sáng , váy dài ở trong nước biển chậm chạp cổ đãng , bao trùm lấy nàng gầy gò Thân Thể . nàng mặt của lỗ Thương Bạch Như Tuyết , một đôi mắt tại vô hưu vô chỉ thống khổ tra tấn trong đã ảm đạm không ánh sáng .

Khi nàng bởi vì đáng kể,thời gian dài nhốt mà trì độn Ngũ Cảm ý thức được trước mặt nàng khi có người , nàng hai tay Tỏa Liên đã bị bỏ đi , mất đi ước thúc Thân Thể bởi vì nước dựa vào chậm chạp nhẹ nhàng Địa ngã vào đôi cánh tay trong . Váy dài tản ra ra, như là một đóa mất màu sắc hoa .

Một cái lạnh như băng hôn vào trán của nàng , trầm thấp Thanh Âm trực tiếp tại của nàng Não Hải ở bên trong vang lên .

"Thốn Tâm , ta đã tới chậm ." Là một tiếng nói thanh tịnh nhu hòa Nam Nhân .

Không phải Dương Tiễn . Đối với nàng , hắn cho tới bây giờ chỉ có cứng rắn (ngạnh) cùng lạnh .

"A tâm , là ta". Cái này quen thuộc xưng hô , chỉ có một người biết (sẽ) gọi nàng như vậy .

"Ngao Chiến ."Nàng từng tấc một nhổ ra cái tên này , giơ tay lên xoa mặt của đối phương gò má . Cái này cỡ nào giống là một Hư Ảnh , thẳng đến xúc tu ôn nhuận truyền đến , nàng mới rốt cục như trút được gánh nặng Địa Vi cười rộ lên ."Thật là ngươi , nguyên lai không là ảo giác ."

Trong nước biển chính hắn duy trì lấy hình người , ôm lấy nàng , tuấn mỹ vô cùng trước mặt lỗ giống nhau trước kia , trên mặt mỉm cười đường cong chính như hắn cùng với nàng vừa rồi phân biệt . Ngàn năm Thời Gian , đối với Long Tộc đến nói không lại là thời gian qua nhanh , hắn vậy mà như là chưa bao giờ rời đi .

Hắn Thủ Chưởng liên tục không ngừng Địa phát ra ấm áp Pháp Lực , nàng dựa vào cái này trì hoãn qua một hơi , hậu tri hậu giác Địa hiểu được đối phương bản không nên ra hiện tại cái này nơi cấm kỵ .

"Ta tới cứu ngươi đi ra ngoài ." Ngao Chiến cúi đầu nói với nàng ."Ta nói rồi , ta tuyệt sẽ không vứt bỏ ngươi ."Hắn mỉm cười lúc đó có hai cái má lúm đồng tiền , dĩ vãng Thốn Tâm yêu nhất đâm hắn hai gò má .

Thốn Tâm trong nội tâm trăm vị hiện lên tạp .

"Ngao Chiến , đây là ta ứng với thụ Trừng Phạt , ngươi không có có Quyền Lợi dẫn ta đi ra ngoài . ngươi nếu là đem ta cứu ra , Ngọc Đế Vương Mẫu chỗ ấy ngươi phải như thế nào bàn giao (nhắn nhủ)? ngươi thân là Bắc Hải Long Vương , gánh vác Bắc Hải ngàn vạn con dân Sinh Mệnh , sao có thể phạm phải lớn như thế sai?"

Ngao Chiến bắt được nàng dục đẩy hắn ra tay của , thần sắc không thay đổi , đang muốn há miệng nói chuyện , lại phát hiện tại như vậy không lâu sau ở bên trong , tứ Chu Nguyên bản bị hắn Khí Thế Chấn Nhiếp Oán Linh đã tại rục rịch . Lần lượt từng cái một mơ hồ gương mặt tại sắc nhọn gào thét , ý đồ tại nơi này mới kẻ xông vào trên người hấp thu một chút xíu tức giận .

"Không biết tự lượng sức mình ."Hắn trên tay ngưng kết một đoàn Kim Quang , bốn phía băn khoăn không đi U Linh kêu thảm lấy tại như vậy trong sức mạnh Băng Tuyết đồng dạng tan rã . Tại một đoàn phân loạn ở bên trong, Linh Hồn mảnh vỡ tuyết rơi đồng dạng bay lên , có đồ vật gì đó bị lặng yên xúc động .

Một đôi giống Sơn Nhất tốt cao lớn Kim Sắc Cự Linh Thần đột nhiên xuất hiện , trên tay Cự Chùy hướng bọn hắn đập tới . Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị ở bên trong, Ngao Chiến vì bảo hộ trong ngực Thốn Tâm quay lưng lại cứng rắn chịu một kích , lập tức nhổ ra một búng máu . Đồng thời , một đạo Vô Hình Thủy Tường chặn chậm một bước đánh tới Đệ Nhị Kích .

Thần sắc hắn Lãnh Tuấn , nhìn xem hai cái Cự Nhân , chỉ là Hư Ảnh mà thôi, theo hắn vốn là thực đủ sức để đối phó , nhưng là hắn vì phá giải bên ngoài Cấm Chế đã tiêu hao không ít Lực Khí , tại nhốt địa phương hạch tâm càng là có thêm áp chế Pháp Lực Quỷ Bí Kết Giới tồn tại , bằng hắn bây giờ còn thừa thực lực không đủ để mang theo Thốn Tâm toàn thân trở ra .

Pháp Lực kích động ở bên trong, nguyên bản Hư Vô trong bóng tối bỗng nhiên đã hiện lên kéo dài Quang Mang , màu vàng vạn chữ Hoa Văn như là một tấm lưới lớn , cái này Tối Cao cấp giam cầm Pháp Thuật vậy mà ra hiện tại tại đây , thật sự là đại tài tiểu dụng . Chỉ sợ Vương Mẫu thiết hạ cái này Pháp Thuật mới bắt đầu , là vì phòng Dương Tiễn cái này Đệ Nhất Chiến Thần a?

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Khuynh Quốc chi luyến

Đến tận đây sau này một ngàn năm Trí Nhớ , nguyên bản mơ hồ tàn phá , hôm nay lại như ở trước mắt . nàng đánh mất Trí Nhớ , về nàng nửa đời thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa Ái Tình , cùng với cái kia tàn lụi thành tro nhốt , đủ loại Vân Yên qua lại , vốn đã quên mất , rồi lại nhớ lại . nàng tuyệt vọng trả giá , cùng với không bị tán thành quý trọng tình cảm , mang theo nàng trơn trượt hướng Thâm Uyên .

Mà chỉ có Ngao Chiến thò tay tới cứu .

Như thế Thâm Tình , lại như thế dấu diếm thanh sắc .

Hắn xuất hiện , sau đó thoáng qua rời đi . Thậm chí không có cho nàng lưu lại nửa điểm Trí Nhớ . Nếu không phải hôm nay Thủy Tinh tái hiện , nàng thậm chí sẽ không hiểu được lúc này đây Thịnh Đại trốn chết , đến tột cùng bỏ ra của người nào một cái giá lớn .

Nàng che mặt , nước mắt theo giữa ngón tay chảy xuống , tắc nghẹn khó tả tiếng nghẹn ngào đứt quãng theo nàng trong miệng thốt ra , còn chân chính thương tâm địa phương , cái gì thậm chí đã Vô Pháp nói nói , cũng không có người có thể nhận thức . Tại sao là Ngao Chiến? Vì cái gì không phải Dương Tiễn? Khi nàng khoá tại Tất Hắc biển sâu , nàng tâm tâm niệm niệm chính là cái người kia , thủy chung chưa từng xuất hiện ,

"Ta thật sự sai rồi ah ."Nàng tự lẩm bẩm , nước mắt liên tiếp theo đôi má chảy xuống , không rơi xuống mặt đất cũng đã biến mất không thấy gì nữa .

"Thốn Tâm , ngươi đây là thế nào . . ." Dương Tiễn nhìn xem nàng khóc thảm , ý đồ đi kéo nàng , ngón tay lại lần lượt theo nàng Hư Huyễn cánh tay gian xuyên qua , thất bại , sau đó lại trảo , lại thất bại . hắn cố chấp Địa tái diễn phí công nếm thử , không rõ tại sao mình muốn nặng hồi phục thị lực biết tuyệt sẽ không thành công sự tình , tựu như cùng hắn không rõ vì cái gì Thốn Tâm đang ở trước mắt , lại phảng phất cách hắn vĩnh viễn xa Vô Pháp vượt qua khe rãnh .

Thốn Tâm hư hư làm một cái chống đẩy Động Tác , nhìn xem Dương Tiễn Bi Ai Địa Vi cười rộ lên , "Ngươi ngày ấy đứng ở Thiên Quang thanh đạm bờ biển đối với ta mỉm cười , ta biết ngay , cuộc đời này đều hưu . Cuối cùng ta cả đời Khí Lực , ta cũng vậy lại không có ly khai ngươi . Ta đánh về phía ngươi tựa như đánh về phía ta đời này sở hữu tất cả khát vọng , không hề lưu luyến đem ta đã qua của vứt bỏ như tệ lý , nhưng ta chưa bao giờ biết rõ , cái này một cái giá lớn sẽ như thế không thể thừa nhận ."

"Ta không rõ Bạch. . ."Nàng đang nói cái gì , Dương Tiễn hoàn toàn không hiểu , nhưng mà tâm trước tại Ý Chí minh bạch những lời này ý tứ hàm xúc Tuyệt Vọng cùng vô cùng hối hận , ẩn ẩn làm đau . nàng bộ dáng bi thương , giống như một chuôi bén nhọn Tiểu Đao , chính xác Địa trát ở đáy lòng hắn mềm mại nhất chỗ , phát ra hắn chưa từng hiểu rõ trôi qua ty ty lũ lũ duệ đau nhức .

Hắn mờ mịt không liệu bộ dạng kể hết rơi vào Thốn Tâm mắt .

"Ngươi không rõ , ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều không rõ Bạch."Nàng đau thương Chí Cực mà nhìn hắn , sau đó lại nhìn một bên một mực trầm mặc Ngao Chiến , "Nếu là yêu hận cũng có thể không hề nguyên nhân , đây cũng để cho ta làm sao chịu nổi?"

Ngao Chiến chỉ là bình tĩnh đứng ở nơi đó , nhìn xem nàng , lại không thấy mở miệng an ủi , cũng không có trả lời trong miệng nàng cật vấn . Có lẽ nàng hỏi cũng không phải lúc này nơi đây chính hắn , mà là cái kia chẳng biết tồn tại ở bất kỳ địa phương nào chính là cái kia hắn . nàng cần cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải một cái đáp án rõ ràng , mà hắn cũng không phải là của người nào Cứu Rỗi .

Nhất thời Tĩnh Cực .

Này Thanh Y chi nhân Bổn Nhất thẳng lẳng lặng đứng xem , lúc này lại cười thán , "Thế nhân cầu ái , vết đao liếm mật . Mới nếm thử tư vị , đã gần đến cắt lưỡi ."

Hắn mà nói làm cho mọi người tại chỗ đều chịu Chấn Động , nghĩ lại , tất cả có điều ngộ ra .

Ngao Chiến lại vào lúc này bỗng nhiên cười cười , Dương Mi , "Không bưng ra đáy lòng , làm sao biết Tâm Đầu Huyết vẫn còn nhiệt [nóng]? Cũng không từng cầm lấy , lại sao cuối cùng được buông?" Lời nói này phóng túng không bị trói buộc , không hợp hắn thường ngày khiêm tốn hình tượng , nhưng nếu là trong phố xá người , thực sự nói không nên lời cái này tốt chợt nghe cực tục , nghĩ kĩ có lý nói như vậy .

"Nguyên lai ngươi lại là nghĩ như vậy đấy." Thốn Tâm trên mặt kinh dị nói. nàng đối với Ngao Chiến , vốn chỉ có hối hôn chi qua , đều không có nhớ chi đức , nhưng mà Ngao Chiến lại nguyện ý vì nàng Hy Sinh đến tận đây . . . nàng vốn là không hiểu .

Đắc Kỷ chẳng biết lúc nào cũng bị buông lỏng ra trói buộc , giờ phút này đi lên phía trước , vỗ tay cười to , hết lần này tới lần khác cái này tốt hào phóng Động Tác , nàng làm rồi lại có Thiên Nhiên một loại mị nhân chi Tư , cử chỉ tầm đó không khỏi là Phong Tình ."Quả nhiên có chút ý nghĩa . Lời nói này , rất được lòng ta ! Ta sống ở thế gian này , trời sinh liền là bị người xem thường Yêu Vật , chịu đủ kỳ thị không nói , thậm chí sớm tối có chết nguy hiểm . Nhưng mà cái này thì như thế nào? Ta mạn phép muốn sống được so Nhân Tinh màu vạn lần , ta mạn phép cùng với vua của ta làm một đôi thần tiên quyến thuộc !"

Dương Tiễn nhíu nhíu mày , nhưng không có lên tiếng . hắn nhìn xem Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Chiến , đáy lòng chua xót khó tả , Ngao Chiến lời nói này hắn chưa hẳn không đồng ý , nhưng hắn vẫn không thể gặp Thốn Tâm bộ dạng như vậy đối với hắn cười — thật giống như trong mắt nàng trong nội tâm , không thể chấp nhận người khác .

"Nhưng mà Thương Triều Khí Số đã hết ." Này người áo xanh ngón tay chỉ lấy bầu trời Tử Vi tinh , này Trụ Vương Mệnh Tinh đã thập phần Ảm Đạm , mà toàn bộ Thương Triều Khí Số đang tại dùng kinh người Tốc Độ suy sụp xuống , như Sa Tử tụ thành tháp cao , nhỏ nhẹ một điểm đụng vào đã đủ để khiến cho nó vỡ đê thành tro bụi .

Đắc Kỷ nghe vậy , sắc mặt sát nhưng biến trắng , này lung lay sắp đổ bộ dạng liền Thốn Tâm cũng không nhẫn nhìn thẳng , hận không thể thay nàng Thương Tâm mới tốt , nhưng là nam tử áo xanh kia chỉ là nhàn nhạt nhìn xem Đắc Kỷ , hào không động dung .

"Thương Triều , bản còn có trăm năm Số Mệnh , nhưng mà đều bị ngươi bại tận ."Hắn không chút lưu tình tiếp tục nói rõ , bỏ qua Đắc Kỷ lã chã - chực khóc thần sắc ."Thiên Đạo Tuần Hoàn , là nên ngươi thừa nhận cái này Ác Quả thời điểm rồi. Ân Thương ít ngày nữa sắp được tôn sùng trở mình , mà Trụ Vương . . . Trụ Vương Vận Mệnh a, đã như ngươi có thể thấy được ."

Ánh mắt của hắn không dưới âm thanh hỏi , cái này sẽ là của ngươi yêu sao? Đắc Kỷ ngơ ngác nhìn , sắc mặt đột nhiên tro tàn , vô cùng tuyệt vọng nói , "Cái này không phải ta mong muốn , ngươi đã thấy Thanh Thiên đạo Sở Hướng , tựu nên biết Đạo Ngã sự bất đắc dĩ ."

"Cho dù Thánh Nhân , cũng xem không Thanh Thiên nói." Nói câu nói này thời điểm , hắn thần sắc như thế tịch liêu , như một chi cô đơn kiết lập Thanh Liên , "Cho dù là ta , cũng Vô Pháp hiểu rõ vận mạng từng đi về hướng .

Hắn là ai vậy? Là Nhất Khí Hóa Tam Thanh bên trong Thượng Thanh , Thông Thiên là của hắn tên , Bích Du Cung là hắn Khai Sáng Đạo Tràng . Từ hắn Chứng Đạo thành thánh , vạn tiên đến chầu cùng thiên đợi (các loại) thọ . hắn có vạn kiếp Bất Diệt thân , cầm trong tay Tru Tiên Kiếm Trận , niệm lên tầm đó có thể Phúc Diệt toàn bộ Hồng Hoang Đại Địa , nhưng mà dù vậy , hắn cũng muốn thụ thiên đạo trói buộc .

Mà Thiên Đạo Số Mệnh , cuối cùng có suy sụp thời điểm .

Phong Thần Chi Chiến , vốn là một hồi Số Mệnh tranh đoạt chiến . Nguyên Thủy , Linh Bảo cùng với Đạo Đức Thiên Tôn , bọn họ vốn có cùng nguồn gốc , đều là Bàn Cổ Đại Thần Nguyên Thần biến thành , tại Hồng Hoang ban đầu , bọn họ là tuy hai mà một Thân Huynh Đệ .

Nhưng mà kinh nghiệm Thiên Địa ba tràng Đại Kiếp , ba người từng người Chứng Đạo , Nguyên Thủy lập Xiển Giáo , Đạo Đức lập Nhân Giáo , mà hắn lập Tiệt Giáo . Trảm Tam Thi thành thánh về sau , Thánh Nhân tình cảm (giác) vốn là mỏng , lại bởi vì tất cả Tự Lập giáo căn bản chi Đạo Đại đối với khác biệt , ba người cuối cùng càng chạy càng xa , cũng không còn lúc đầu thân mật .

— thậm chí hôm nay , vì tranh đoạt Số Mệnh mà đánh đập tàn nhẫn .

Thương Thang cùng Chu Văn Vương bất quá là Quân Cờ , còn chân chính ở sau lưng thao túng , là Tam Thập Tam Thiên Ngoại Thánh Nhân . Số Mệnh vốn không phải là vô cùng , Tiệt Giáo nếu là muốn hứng , Xiển Giáo tất nhiên muốn suy . Hồng Hoang Đại Địa không được phép nửa điểm nhường cho , mà Thông Thiên thân là Bích Du Cung chủ , vì Môn Hạ Đệ Tử , cũng chỉ có thể cuốn vào trận này tranh đoạt .

Thông Thiên cố nhiên nhớ kỹ tình cũ , nhưng mà lại không nghĩ rằng mình hai cái Huynh Trưởng , có thể như thế Tuyệt Tình . Nguyên Thủy cùng Lão Tử vậy mà cùng Tây Phương Giáo hai cái Thánh Nhân liên thủ , đưa hắn đánh Giáng Trần cát bụi .

Tứ Thánh tề tụ , Tru Tiên trận phá .

Trận này Phong Thần Đại Kiếp , hắn đúng là thất bại thảm hại .

"Các ngươi cũng biết , suy tàn thời điểm , ta vốn là muốn Phúc Diệt Hồng Hoang đấy."Hắn khẽ mỉm cười , thuận miệng nói ra đấy, lại là kinh người như vậy nghe nói nghĩ cách . Hồng Hoang Phúc Diệt , Hạ Giới Sinh Linh liền không một có thể còn sống . Nếu như hắn thật sự làm như thế rồi, mọi người tại chỗ , ngoại trừ Thánh Nhân , không một có thể may mắn thoát khỏi khó khăn .

"Ngài dĩ nhiên Thất Bại?" Đắc Kỷ nhanh chóng Địa Lý hiểu trong lời nói của hắn hàm nghĩa , khó có thể tin hỏi . Phong Thần Đại Chiến còn chưa kết thúc , nhưng là trên chín tầng trời Thánh Nhân , cũng đã sớm đã xong hết thảy , ý vị này trận này Đại Kiếp đã tới kết thúc rồi , mà Nhân Gian trên chiến trường , thua một phương , lại nên như thế nào?

"Không được , ta phải đi về , ta muốn trở lại bên cạnh hắn ."

Thông Thiên thương cảm nhìn xuống nàng một cái , "Ngươi trợ Nữ Oa Hủy Diệt Trụ Vương , hôm nay của ngươi Nhiệm Vụ đã hoàn thành , nếu ngươi giờ phút này đi về phía Nữ Oa phục mệnh , có lẽ có thể lập tức thoát ly Yêu Đạo Thành Tiên , nhưng ngươi vậy mà nguyện ý vì Trụ Vương buông tha cho đây hết thảy sao?" Nữ Oa mới là cái này tràng Đại Chiến lớn nhất người thắng , nàng trợ Vương Triều thành lập , Công Đức đủ có thể thành thánh , nếu là Đắc Kỷ nguyện ý trở lại bên người nàng , Nữ Oa sẽ không đối xử lạnh nhạt nàng .

Đắc Kỷ lắc đầu . nàng nhớ tới tại Trích Tinh trên đài , Trụ Vương ngón tay Thương Thiên , nói với nàng , "Mỹ Nhân , cô chi Thiên Hạ , cùng ngươi cộng hưởng ."Nàng biết rõ , hắn là yêu lấy của nàng . Cái này Ái Tình không quan hệ Chủng Tộc , không quan hệ hời hợt , là nàng cuối cùng cả đời , có lẽ cũng không cách nào nữa gặp phải cảm động . nàng giờ phút này ly khai Trụ Vương , có lẽ có thể bảo toàn nàng mình Tánh Mạng , nhưng là trong nội tâm nàng Đại Đạo , lại sẽ cùng Trụ Vương cùng chết đi .

Thế nhân phỉ Trụ Vương , nhưng nàng lại yêu cái này cái Nam Nhân .

"Nước tộ trường suy , Vương Mệnh khó duy , đây là khó có thể sửa đổi sự tình . Nhưng ở cuối cùng Hủy Diệt trước, tối thiểu ta sẽ một mực cùng hắn , thẳng đến số mệnh Hàng Lâm ."Nàng không do dự nữa , quay người chạy như bay .

Thốn Tâm Xuất Thần mà nhìn bóng lưng nàng rời đi , chờ đợi của nàng là Hủy Diệt cùng Tuyệt Vọng , nhưng nàng rời đi được như thế quyết tuyệt , như là lao tới một lần trước ước định , đơn giản là đường đích này một đầu, có người yêu của nàng đang đợi nàng , nàng có thể cái gì đều không úy kỵ .

"Ta tới nơi này , là vì hiểu rõ trận này Nhân Quả . Hôm nay ta cũng vậy nên phản hồi Tam Thập Tam Thiên Ngoại rồi." Thanh Y Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ cười nhạt một tiếng nói , "Tạo Hóa chỗ thủy , Âm Dương chỗ thay đổi người , vị chi sinh , vị chi tử . các ngươi ba người , nếu là có thể hiểu được Thiên Địa , như vậy chúng ta có lẽ còn có gặp lại cơ hội ."

Hắn biến mất Địa tựa như hắn xuất hiện lúc đồng dạng đột ngột .

"Ngươi ly khai Thân Thể quá lâu ." Ngao Chiến đối với Thốn Tâm nói , "Ta đưa ngươi trở về ."Hắn thi Pháp Thuật đem Thốn Tâm biến thành một cái Quang Đoàn , biến mất ở phía chân trời .

Đợi đến lúc Thốn Tâm cũng đi , Ngao Chiến cùng Dương Tiễn liếc nhau , cái này mới phát giác lẫn nhau đều mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng , đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt nặng áo mà không tự giác . Thánh Nhân oai , tuy nhiên chưa từng tận lực tạo áp lực , đến tột cùng cũng không phải là bọn hắn có thể thừa nhận .

"Trận này Huyền Cơ , đến tột cùng cũng không phải chúng ta có thể lĩnh ngộ ."

Dương Tiễn hơi có vẻ bất đắc dĩ , hắn có thể khẳng định Thông Thiên không có nói với bọn họ ra toàn bộ sự thật , nhưng là đã hắn không muốn nói , bọn họ cũng liền không thể Nại Hà . Phong Thần một trận chiến , quá nhiều Huyền Ảo .

"Thận Ngôn , Thánh Nhân sự tình , không thể nói bừa ." Ngao Chiến đem một ngón tay dọc tại bên môi , cảnh cáo . Cho dù biết rõ tại Phong Thần trong đại kiếp đã rơi vào Thánh Nhân Tính Kế , bọn họ những...này con sâu cái kiến mà tồn tại , cũng chỉ có thể tiếp nhận Hiện Thực .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Sinh Tử không phụ

Thốn Tâm lúc tỉnh dậy phân , nghe thấy trướng ngoài truyền tới sóng sau cao hơn sóng trước tiếng hoan hô . Khó phân lộn xộn tiếng bước chân của theo tứ phía Bát Phương truyền đến , tựa hồ có vô số người đang sức chạy , đang lớn tiếng hoan hô . nàng tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp trong chốc lát , mới nhớ tới đứng dậy xem xét đã xảy ra chuyện gì .

Sắc trời đã rõ ràng , phía ngoài bình thường Binh Lính loạn thành một bầy , mặt Thượng Đô mang theo rõ ràng cuồng hỉ .

"Thương Thang Vong Quốc á!"

Bọn hắn hô hào , nhét chung một chỗ , giúp nhau ôm , nhiều mọi người kích Động Địa khóc lên . Đối với bọn hắn mà nói , đây là một tràng gian khổ Chiến Tranh chấm dứt , bọn họ theo trên chiến trường nhặt được một cái mạng , từ nay về sau muốn vượt qua Thái Thái thường thường ngày tốt lành , làm sao có thể không vui sướng?

Dương Tiễn đứng ở cách đó không xa , đang cùng một người dáng dấp cổ quái người đang nói gì đó , người nọ một song Sí Bàng , giảng đến kích động địa phương cánh vũ Chấn Động xoáy lên gió lốc , lông vũ bay loạn , nhìn về phía trên hết sức tốt chơi .

Đã gặp nàng đi qua , Dương Tiễn dừng lại , trên mặt hiển hiện vui vẻ , "Thốn Tâm , ngươi tỉnh?"

"Đây cũng là Tẩu Phu Nhân sao? Thật là đẹp mắt , tựu giống Tiên Tử đồng dạng ." Này trường lấy Sí Bàng Quái Nhân tốt Kỳ Địa đánh giá nàng , không tính khuôn mặt dễ nhìn bên trên nhưng lại có như trẻ con hồn nhiên ngây thơ biểu lộ .

Hắn mà nói làm cho thốn Tâm Giác được có chút xấu hổ , liền không có trả lời . Dương Tiễn nói với nàng , "Đây là Lôi Chấn Tử , hắn Tâm Tư đơn thuần , éo biết nói chuyện , ngươi đừng (không được) để vào trong lòng ."

"Đại Ca , ta lại nói sai cái gì sao?" Này Lôi Chấn Tử sờ sờ tóc thưa thớt đầu , nghiêng cổ không hiểu hỏi .

Hắn biểu tình khốn hoặc làm cho Thốn Tâm buồn cười .

"Không có , ngươi không có nói sai cái gì , ngươi nói đều rất đúng ." Thốn Tâm vừa nói , một bên lại nhịn không được cười rộ lên . Thật sự là . . . Rất đơn thuần một người , giống như là Hài Tử đồng dạng không rành thế sự , nhưng lại có thuần túy nhất tấm lòng son .

Lôi Chấn Tử nghe xong cái này khích lệ hắn mà nói , miệng nứt ra tới rồi lỗ tai căn , cười đến gặp răng không thấy mắt .

"Tẩu Phu Nhân ngươi thật tốt , là thứ người tốt ." Đồng bào đều ghét bỏ hắn ngốc , nhưng là Tẩu Phu Nhân lại vẫn khích lệ hắn , Nhưng gặp Tẩu Phu Nhân tâm địa thật là tốt rất tốt , giống như Dương đại ca thì tốt hơn.

"Ngươi cũng thật là tốt người rất tốt ." Thốn Tâm cười híp mắt nói.

Dương Tiễn ho nhẹ một tiếng , đã cắt đứt lần này "Tốt tốt" đối thoại , nói với Lôi Chấn Tử , "Ngươi trước điểm ba Thiên Nhân vào thành đi, tại Thành Môn sẽ có người tiếp ứng ngươi ."

Lôi Chấn Tử cười khúc khích đi . hắn vừa đi , Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn ở giữa hào khí liền có chút đông lạnh , Thốn Tâm không biết Dương Tiễn nghĩ như thế nào , nhưng là trải qua tối hôm qua khôi phục Trí Nhớ , nàng rất khó dùng lúc trước thái độ tựa như đối mặt Dương Tiễn . Ngàn năm sau Dương Tiễn cùng trước mắt Dương Tiễn Trọng Điệp mà bắt đầu..., bọn họ tầm đó khó để bù đắp vết rách tại giữa bọn họ lấy xuống sâu đậm Hồng Câu , khó có thể vượt qua .

Dương Tiễn rõ ràng cảm thấy thốn Tâm Tính độ lãnh đạm , hắn mấp máy môi , rũ mắt xuống con ngươi , "Hắn đi nha."

"Người nào đi rồi hả?"

Thốn Tâm khó hiểu Kỳ Ý , nhưng là Dương Tiễn ngậm miệng , một bộ không muốn nói nhiều đồng dạng , nàng đã biết rõ , nguyên lai là Ngao Chiến đi nha.

— đi cũng tốt . nàng hôm nay đồng dạng không biết nên dùng loại thái độ nào đối mặt Ngao Chiến .

Nàng há hốc mồm , còn chưa lên tiếng , xa xa đã có ánh lửa phóng lên trời .

Trích Tinh cái , cuốn vào Liệt Hỏa Hồng Liên bên trong . Hoa Mỹ hình dáng trang sức tại trong ngọn lửa nhanh chóng biến thành đen , màn che liệu nảy sinh phấp phới Hỏa Diễm , nguyên bản sở hữu tất cả tinh tế hoa văn trang sức đều ở đây trong hỏa hoạn biến thành tro bụi , lốm đa lốm đốm Địa xông lên thiên không .

Theo đám cháy ở bên trong, truyền đến một hồi ngọt ngào tiếng ca .

Thốn Tâm vẻ sợ hãi nhìn xem Dương Tiễn , "Bên trong có người ! Đắc Kỷ cùng Trụ Vương còn ở bên trong !"

Dương Tiễn chỉ là nhìn xem , chậm rãi nói , "Chu Vương là mới Thiên Tử . Thương Triều Diệt Vong , bọn họ chỉ có thể cho cái này Vương Triều chết theo ."

"Vì cái gì không trốn đi. . ." Thốn Tâm nhìn xem cháy hừng hực Trích Tinh cái , sắc mặt Thương Bạch .

"Thiên Hạ to lớn , bọn họ không có chỗ để đi ."

Đắc Kỷ phản bội Nữ Oa , cũng chỉ có thể cùng Trụ Vương cùng chết đi . Không ai có thể cứu nàng , Thốn Tâm không thể , Dương Tiễn càng là không thể .

Xa xa trên đài cao , này Phiêu Miểu Ca Hầu như thế ngọt ngào , phảng phất đã dùng hết cả đời sung sướng .

Khiêu động trong ngọn lửa , chậm rãi chiếu ra lưỡng cái Thân Ảnh .

Trụ Vương Hắc Y Kim Quan , cầm trong tay Trường Kiếm , dưới chân bộ pháp hổ hổ sanh uy , tại Trích Tinh trên đài làm Kiếm Vũ , lóe sáng Kiếm Quang phảng phất có thể bổ ra Hỏa Diễm , bổ ra Tuyên Cổ . Đắc Kỷ ở bên cạnh hắn bên cạnh vũ bên cạnh ca , chân trần quần đỏ , dáng người Như Vân , nếu như cây tử đằng cùng Trụ Vương si ngốc quấn quanh .

Liệt Hỏa đem thân thể của bọn hắn Tư phản chiếu vô cùng cao lớn , phảng phất có thể sờ động Thiên Địa .

Hỏa Thế càng lúc càng lớn , Trích Tinh cái , rốt cục vẫn phải sụp .

Thốn Tâm đứng ở nơi đó , đưa mắt nhìn một cái Thời Đại đi xa , không có biết không , đã lệ rơi đầy mặt .

Dương Tiễn ôn nhu vì nàng lau đi nước mắt trên mặt , nhẹ nhàng che ánh mắt của nàng , "Tiếp theo đấy, không nên nhìn ."

Thốn Tâm khóc thút thít hai tiếng , rầu rĩ Địa Đạo , "Ta muốn trở lại Tây Hải ." Chuyến này đi ra , cơ hồ làm nàng sức cùng lực kiệt .

Dương Tiễn nói , "Không bằng về trước Quán Giang Khẩu , Tam Muội một mực nhắc tới ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm muốn trở lại Tây Hải , là vì né tránh Dương Tiễn , giờ phút này Dương Tiễn lại nói như vậy từ , quả thực làm nàng buồn rầu . nàng nghĩ nghĩ , không thể nghĩ ra một cái cớ thích hợp , đành phải trước đáp ứng . Dù sao cũng không thể trốn tránh cả đời , lần này trở lại Quán Giang Khẩu , cũng là thời điểm đem hết thảy lời nói nói ra .

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng đáp ứng rồi, lập tức khôi phục núi cao ngai Tuyết chi thái , chỉ tại trong lòng lặng yên suy nghĩ lần này phải nhiều bồi bồi nàng , như tầm thường Phu Thê bình thường mới tốt .

Thốn Tâm muốn lập tức đem nói chuyện rõ ràng , nhưng do trù trừ không có cái này Dũng Khí . Dương Tiễn không rõ trong nội tâm nàng xoắn xuýt , dặn dò nàng đi đầu trở về , đợi tại đây công việc xử lý hoàn tất , hắn sẽ gặp trở về .

Thốn Tâm mấy lần muốn nói lại thôi , đúng là vẫn còn tồn tại một điểm không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được Bất Xá , nàng thở dài , thầm hận mình không quả quyết . Đang tại ruột mềm trăm mối , lại trông thấy một chuyến ba nhân khí thở hổn hển đã chạy tới , không ngớt lời đối với nàng tạ lỗi .

Là cái kia đả thương của nàng Nữ Tu , cùng với nàng Sư Huynh Đệ .

"Cái này vị trí Cô Nương , thật sự là xin lỗi . Cùng ngày là chúng ta Sư Huynh muội là không là, hi vọng ngươi không cần chú ý ." Hồng Dược vẫn là một thân Hỏa Hồng quần áo , thần sắc hơi có chật vật , nhưng mà đó có thể thấy được mười phần áy náy .

Dương Tiễn nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc , tựa hồ là đang hỏi đây là có chuyện gì . Trước mắt ba người này hắn cũng nhận ra , Thái Ất chân nhân Môn Hạ , cùng hắn còn có vài phần tình đồng môn , lại chẳng biết lúc nào cùng Thốn Tâm đã có tranh chấp .

Hồng Dược đám người bọn họ vẫn là vừa trở về đấy, liên phá thương lượng dáng vẻ như vậy Đại Sự cũng không kịp cao hứng , tựu đã nghe được một cái có thể chịu được tin dữ tin tức — này bị bọn hắn cho rằng là Thám Tử Long Nữ , dĩ nhiên cũng làm khi bọn hắn Đại Doanh , hơn nữa còn là Dương Tiễn Thê Tử !

Dương Tiễn người, Pháp Lực cao siêu , bọn họ mặc dù miễn cưỡng được cho đồng môn , nhưng mà giao tình cái gì thiển , chợt nghe cái này Long Nữ là Dương Tiễn Thê Tử , bọn họ quả thực như gặp sét đánh . Dương Tiễn mặc dù không giống như là trừng mắt tất báo người, nhưng là dù sao đáy lòng có quỷ , bọn họ khi đi tới vô cùng thấp thỏm không yên bất an .

Bị thương bất quá là một ngày trước sự tình , nhưng mà lúc này tại Thốn Tâm lại giống như cách một thế hệ . Phải nhìn...nữa Hồng Dược ba người , trước kia có nộ khí cùng kinh đau nhức đã sớm tan thành mây khói , đã bọn hắn đã thành Tâm Đạo xin lỗi , nàng cũng sớm cũng không phải là không tha thứ tính tình .

"Bất quá là hiểu lầm một hồi , việc này như vậy bỏ qua , đừng vội nhắc lại ." Thốn Tâm Như nói vậy nói.

Hồng Dược nghe vậy , thở dài một hơi , Hoan Hỉ vô cùng .

Tử Tiêu cười nói: " Thốn Tâm Cô Nương quả nhiên rộng lượng , về sau Đại Gia coi như là Bằng Hữu , ta cùng với Dương sư huynh phần thuộc đồng môn , lẫn nhau vốn nên nhiều thân cận chút ít mới đúng."

Thanh Huyền ôm kiếm đứng nghiêm một bên , xưa nay lãnh đạm như băng trên mặt của cũng có như trút được gánh nặng mỉm cười .

Đã tiêu tan hiềm khích lúc trước , Hồng Dược hay sống giội sexy tính tình , rất nhanh sẽ cùng Thốn Tâm quen thuộc , bất quá dăm ba câu hai người là tốt rồi được một người.

Giờ phút này Chiến Sự còn còn chưa xong toàn bộ chấm dứt , Chu Vương Quân Đội Đại Bộ Phận còn trú đóng ở ngoài thành , nội thành còn chưa bị hoàn toàn tiếp quản , trải qua không lâu lắm Dương Tiễn đã bị gọi đi , rất nhanh Hồng Dược ba người cũng có chuyện quan trọng cần làm .

Hồng Dược áy náy đối với Thốn Tâm cười cười , mời nàng về sau đi Côn Lôn Sơn du ngoạn , tuy nhiên Y Y Bất Xá , nhưng vẫn là không thể không rời đi rồi.

Chung quanh một mảnh người ngã ngựa đổ , Thốn Tâm thấy vậy tràng cảnh , trong lòng biết kế tiếp có một đoạn Thời Gian đều sẽ không có người có rảnh phản ứng mình , liền đi đầu quay trở về Quán Giang Khẩu .

Quán Giang Khẩu có Dương Thiền bọn người phù hộ , một mảng nhỏ Thiên Địa phảng phất không tranh quyền thế giống như nhàn nhã , hoàn toàn không có đã bị chiến hỏa ảnh hướng đến . Thốn Tâm vừa tiến vào Quán Giang Khẩu Địa Giới đã bị kinh ngạc một chút , tại đây Bách Tính như trước nhàn nhã , phong cảnh y nguyên xinh đẹp tuyệt trần , ở đâu nhìn ra được cái khác địa phương đã khói báo động Phong Hỏa , dân chúng lầm than .

Nàng quen cửa quen nẻo trở lại Dương phủ , Dương Thiền bản tại đánh đàn , lập tức đã nhận ra Thốn Tâm đến . nàng khẽ cười một tiếng , tại Thốn Tâm bước vào Dương phủ Sát Na đem một ly trà ném đi , này chén trà tại Không Trung quay mồng mồng một vòng tròn , vững vàng bị Thốn Tâm sao trong tay , một Tích Thủy đều không có vẫy ra.

"Đây là ý gì?" Thốn Tâm thú vị hỏi .

Dương Thiền một thân nhạt hoàng y sam , Doanh Doanh đứng dậy lúc như trước cười đến ôn hòa , "Nhị Tẩu vào cửa , Nhưng muốn uống cái này chén 'Vào cửa trà' mới được ."

"Ném chén đối với đùa giỡn , ngươi khi nào cũng học được như vậy ranh mãnh?" Thốn Tâm cười uống một hớp trà , "Ta ngược lại thật ra chẳng biết còn có như vậy Quy Củ . Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân không ở?"

Dương Thiền đưa nàng để cho vào phòng , "Nếu nói là ranh mãnh , Nhị Ca Sư Phụ tân thu một cái Đồ Đệ , này con khỉ mới gọi một cái ranh mãnh."

Con khỉ? Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ một chút , lập tức minh bạch nàng nói rất đúng Tôn Ngộ Không , cái kia sẽ Chấn Động toàn bộ thiên giới Tề Thiên Đại Thánh , hôm nay còn chỉ là một tại Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chỗ học nghệ bình thường Hầu Tử mà thôi .

"Cái này có thể kỳ quái , Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lại thu cái gì Đồ Đệ?"Nàng giả vờ chẳng biết , giờ phút này nàng là không nên biết rõ Tôn Ngộ Không tồn tại .

"Nhị Ca Sư Phụ tự xưng Tu Di tử , tại Ngọc Tuyền Sơn giáo một chỉ (cái) Hầu Tử Đạo Pháp . Này Hầu Tử Thiên Tư cũng là Thông Tuệ hơn người , chỉ có điều mê náo loạn chút ít , náo động lên thiệt nhiều gọi người dở khóc dở cười sự tình , "

Dương Thiền một bộ buồn cười bộ dạng .

"Nhị Tẩu đã trở lại , chắc hẳn cũng là rất nhanh có thể trông thấy hắn ."

Thốn Tâm hồi tưởng lại kiếp trước này Hầu Tử về sau làm xằng làm bậy , hắn nảy sinh dừng lại là "Mê náo loạn chút ít", Tôn Ngộ Không chính là không sợ trời không sợ đất tính tình , dám đem thiên chọc cái lổ thủng chủ . Về sau Dương Tiễn đi chinh phạt Hoa Quả Sơn , Tôn Ngộ Không còn biến thành qua Dương Tiễn bộ dạng đến trêu đùa hí lộng nàng , nói nàng một cỗ "Hải sản vị", lúc ấy cái loại này không biết nên khóc hay cười tâm tình nàng đến nay còn nhớ rõ rõ rõ ràng ràng .

"Ở nhà cũng là nhàm chán , ta đi Ngọc Tuyền Sơn một chuyến tìm Sư Phụ , thuận đường nhìn xem này chỉ (cái) Hầu Tử ." Thốn Tâm nói. nàng ngược lại muốn xem xem , còn không có học thành Thần Thông Tề Thiên Đại Thánh là cái gì bộ dáng , Nhưng còn trốn được của nàng nho nhỏ "Báo thù" ?

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Thiếu Niên Ngộ Không

Ngọc Tuyền Sơn Hoa Mộc sum suê , cũng coi như Nhân Gian Thắng Cảnh . Vì tìm Dương Tiễn , Thốn Tâm trước kia là ở chỗ này là đãi chín đấy, đối lập Trí Nhớ , cùng lúc trước cũng đều bị cùng , duy nhất cải biến là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân Động Phủ cửa ra vào mới thêm ba cái lớn chừng cái đấu chữ: "Samsung động". Này chữ coi như nén lòng mà nhìn xem lần hai , hiển nhiên là xuất từ Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân Thủ Bút , nhưng là Đạo Giáo Khí Tức nồng nặc nghèo mà xạo sự danh tự , lại quả thực không giống như là dùng này Tiểu Lão Nhi Quái Dị tính cách biết (sẽ) nảy sinh đấy.

". . . Thiên Địa trong người , vật gì không bao , đạo bản trong lòng , vật gì bất sinh . Ngộ Không , ngươi có thể nghe rõ chưa vậy?"

Cách một vầng trong thạch động Thác Nước , Thốn Tâm nghe thấy đã lâu Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân Thanh Âm chính Lãng Lãng truyền đến , ngữ khí thập phần Chính Kinh Đoan Phương , hoàn toàn không giống dĩ vãng Vô Lại Poppy , rất có vài phần Thế Ngoại Cao Nhân Phiêu Miểu Xuất Trần Cảm Giác .

Nguyên lai là đang tại giảng bài .

Tiếng thác nước gió mát róc rách , này Thanh Âm nhưng như cũ rõ ràng mượt mà , cũng không biết này Pháp Thuật không quan trọng bại hoại Chân Nhân dùng cái gì dọa người Tiểu Pháp thuật . Còn trong lúc này cho , Thốn Tâm nghe được không hiểu ra sao , hắn Pháp Thuật Tâm Đắc nàng từ trước đến nay không hiểu , cũng đã từng kinh (trải qua) trắng trợn đã cười nhạo hắn chỉ biết những giấy này mặt Công Phu , cũng chỉ có Dương Tiễn chịu tôn hắn một tiếng Sư Phụ .

Thật không biết hắn là như thế nào dạy dỗ Dương Tiễn cùng Tôn Ngộ Không hai cái Tung Hoành Thiên Địa Đồ Đệ , ước chừng chỉ (cái) là vận khí tốt , thu hai cái vô luận như thế nào đều có thể thành tài người của?

Tiếp tục xem này trong động tràng cảnh . Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ngồi xếp bằng tại Động Phủ ở giữa trên bồ đoàn , bộ dạng phục tùng rũ mắt , Bất Động Như Sơn , cả kia vài xưa nay loạn xì ngầu hoa Bạch Hồ Tử cũng mềm mại Địa chải vuốt được, rũ xuống dưới càm , rất có Tiên Nhân có tư thế , thật tình không biết phái này Tiên Phong Đạo Cốt hình tượng cơ hồ muốn cho Thốn Tâm cười bể cả bụng .

Nếu không phải còn muốn tiếp tục xem tiếp , Thốn Tâm cơ hồ muốn làm tràng cất tiếng cười to . Này Hầu Tử cũng không có hảo hảo nghe giảng bài , chỉ là câu được câu không Địa vồ lấy trước mặt bàn đá trong từng chuỗi tươi mới Bồ Đào ném ở trong miệng , cong vẹo Địa ngồi ở chỗ kia , cũng không biết nghe thấy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân không xuất hiện vấn đề gì .

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân trên mặt thập phần bình tĩnh , một tia khói lửa cũng không , Thanh Hôi sắc Đạo Bào liền nửa điểm gợn sóng chưa từng lên, nhưng là biết hắn như Thốn Tâm , biết rõ đáy lòng của hắn giờ phút này khẳng định chính nổi trận lôi đình , hận không thể cầm Trúc Giản gõ phá Tôn Hầu Tử Đầu .

Lại đợi trong chốc lát , chỉ nghe thấy này Hầu Tử tại "Khụ khụ phi phi" nhả Bồ Đào tử nhi Động Tĩnh , nửa điểm muốn muốn trả lời vấn đề ý tứ cũng không , thốn Tâm Thanh tích Địa trông thấy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân khóe miệng co lại , cái trán gân xanh tuôn ra , phảng phất một giây sau sẽ theo trên bồ đoàn nhảy xuống đánh Tôn Ngộ Không dừng lại (một chầu) bình thường — tốt ở thời điểm này Tôn Ngộ Không rốt cục chịu mở miệng .

"Sư phó lời nói ta nghe không hiểu ."

Lúc này Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân rốt cuộc nhịn không được da mặt , Thốn Tâm rời đi xa như thế cũng trông thấy hắn đỉnh đầu bắt đầu Nhiễm Nhiễm toát ra khả nghi Thanh Yên , hắn hít sâu mấy lần , khó khăn mới có thể tiếp tục ra vẻ bình tĩnh .

"Ngộ Không , ngươi những ngày này trừ ăn ra chính là chạy tán loạn khắp nơi , vi sư vấn đề một mình ngươi cũng đáp không được . Đã là như thế , ngươi lại vì sao phải Tu Đạo?" Lời ngầm chính là , nếu không muốn học được , vậy thì cút trở về cho ta .

Tôn Ngộ Không tự nhiên lại đem một cái tiên đào bắt đầu ăn , bỏ qua Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân càng ngày càng khó coi thanh sắc , hắn ăn hắn , phảng phất toàn bộ không thể làm chung .

Một bên Thốn Tâm biệt tiếu biệt đắc vất vả . Cái này Hầu Tử thật đúng là một mực như vậy Vô Pháp Vô Thiên , cho dù là mặt đối với trong lòng mình "Tiên Nhân", cũng là một bộ xa cách bộ dạng , bất quá cũng có khả năng là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ngụy trang chẳng phải thành công duyên cớ .

"Ta Lão Tôn ngược lại là có chút ý nghĩ của mình , bất quá Sư Phụ nghe xong có thể đừng nóng giận mới tốt ."

Đã ăn xong Đào Tử , Hầu Tử đem hột đào tùy ý quăng ra .

"Cứ nói đừng ngại ."

"Những...này Thiên Thính Sư Phụ Giảng Đạo , ta Lão Tôn tuy nhiên đều nghe không hiểu , nhưng mà trong nội tâm lại ngứa một chút , phảng phất có cái gì theo trong nội tâm dài ra. Thật giống như hôm nay , đất này , cũng không phải thì ra là Thiên Địa , mà thế gian này vạn vật , cũng so trước kia càng thêm đáng yêu chút ít ."

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân mừng rỡ trong lòng , phảng phất lúc này mới thấy rõ hắn.

"Ngươi nói tiếp ."

"Nhắc tới đạo bản trong lòng , ta Lão Tôn nói không nên lời là cái có ý tứ gì . Nhưng là ta Lão Tôn biết rõ , cái này Đào Tử , cái này quả lê . Kỳ thật đều đang đợi lấy ta đi hái , dù là ta không đi , bọn nó cũng sẽ chờ ta đi ." Tôn Hầu Tử vừa nói , hắn nguyên bản ném ở một chỗ trong nước hột đào mà bắt đầu nẩy mầm lớn lên , sau đó không ngừng dài ra non Diệp , tại trần sơn động khai ra hoa , cuối cùng kết được khắp cây phấn phấn lớn Đào Tử .

Thốn Tâm thấy ngây người . Cái này Hầu Tử Thiên Tư không thể bảo là không thông minh , vậy mà theo Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân này vài câu chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài trong lời nói , tựu lĩnh ngộ Pháp Thuật . Có chút tự xưng là tài trí hơn người Phàm Nhân sửa cả đời , đọc sách đến bạc đầu , có thể ngay cả như vậy Pháp Thuật đều làm không được đến .

"Hảo hảo được, Ngộ Không , ngươi nói rất hay ." Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nói liên tục ba cái "Tốt", kích Động Địa đầy mặt Hồng Quang , sau đó mới ý thức được mình bây giờ hình tượng chẳng phải "Tiên Nhân", vội vàng tiếp tục ngồi ngay ngắn , nhãn quan không quan tâm , khôi phục lạnh nhạt bộ dáng .

"Như là đã có chỗ Lĩnh Ngộ , hôm nay Giảng Đạo , tựu đến nơi đây , ngươi mà lại đi thôi ." Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đem Ngộ Không đuổi sau khi ra ngoài , lập tức theo trên bồ đoàn nhảy lên một cái , kích Động Địa tại nguyên chỗ xoay quanh .

"Thật nhanh Tu Hành Tốc Độ ! Ta quả nhiên là lợi hại nhất Sư Phụ , ha ha ha !" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chính vui , đột nhiên trông thấy Thốn Tâm từ không biết cái gì địa phương xông ra , vẻ mặt "Bị ta phát hiện" ranh mãnh vui vẻ , đem hắn nháo cái Đại Hồng mặt . Bất quá hắn da mặt từ trước đến nay dày so Thành Tường , không có ý tứ cũng chỉ giằng co một cái chớp mắt , rất nhanh sẽ hưng phấn mà lôi kéo Thốn Tâm , nói cho nàng biết mình tân thu một cái lợi hại Đồ Đệ .

"Tương Lai Tiền Đồ bất khả hạn lượng, không chuẩn , so nghe lời Đồ Nhi còn muốn lợi hại hơn!" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân kích động đến hai mắt sáng lên , triệt để say mê tại "Dạy dỗ hai cái lợi hại Đồ Nhi" Cự Đại trong vui sướng .

Thốn Tâm tâm muốn hắn Pháp Thuật không được tốt lắm , Nhãn Quang ngược lại là số một độc ác , Tôn Ngộ Không ngày sau xông Địa Phủ , hủy Sổ Sinh Tử , Thượng Thiên đình , nện Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện , cũng không phải so về Dương Tiễn cũng muốn "Lợi hại" không ít? Chỉ sợ đợi ngày sau Tôn Ngộ Không phạm phải cái này chút ít sự tình , Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phủi sạch quan hệ còn đến không kịp , ở đâu còn dám như hôm nay như vậy đắc ý phi phàm .

"Rõ ràng là người ta thông minh ."

Thốn Tâm bĩu môi , không chút lưu tình đâm phá Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân vui sướng bong bóng .

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lơ đễnh , "Hắn dù thông minh không vẫn còn cần ta cái này cái sư phó chỉ đạo? Không có ta hắn lại làm sao có thể giống nay Thiên Nhất giống như , tùy ý có thể xuất ra để cho hột đào phát triển Pháp Thuật?"

Thốn Tâm không cùng hắn tranh giành cái này dài ngắn , vòng vo chủ đề ."Ta mới từ Triều Ca trở về , Đại Chiến dĩ nhiên chấm dứt , Dương Tiễn tựu sắp trở về rồi ."

"Đồ Nhi đánh thắng? Không đúng, ngươi không phải trở lại Tây Hải sao? Tại sao lại theo phương Bắc đến?

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đong đưa phá quạt hương bồ , một bộ Bát Quái bộ dạng .

Thốn Tâm vừa định đáp , lại trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn xem Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân dùng mau bọn ta thấy không rõ Động Tác một lần nữa ngồi xếp bằng được, biến trở về lúc trước Tiên Phong Đạo Cốt bộ dáng .

"Ngươi đây là . . ." Chuyện gì xảy ra bốn chữ chưa nói ra , Thốn Tâm cái ót đau xót , nàng thuận tay vừa sờ , lại một cái hột đào nện trên đầu nàng , Lực Đạo không nhẹ .

Cái này chết Hầu Tử !

Thốn Tâm Nộ xem một bộ việc không liên quan đến mình bộ dáng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân , trông thấy hắn nện nàng cũng không nhắc nhở hạ xuống, bút trướng này nàng nhớ kỹ ! nàng trong lòng hung tợn Nguyền Rủa một câu , quay người đuổi theo .

Đuổi không bao xa , Thốn Tâm đã nhìn thấy Tôn Ngộ Không cọng lông mang trên mặt trò đùa dai thành công tinh nghịch vui vẻ , Độc Tí dán tại một khỏa trên đại thụ , lảo đảo Địa chờ nàng đi qua . hắn sát hữu giới sự mặc một kiện Đạo Bào , cũng không buộc lại , kỳ dị bộ dạng hết sức buồn cười .

"Đây là nơi nào tới xiếc ảo thuật Hầu Tử?" Thốn Tâm nhặt lên trên đất quả dại , dùng sức ném đi qua , nhưng là Tôn Ngộ Không thân thủ Nhanh Nhẹn Địa tiếp nhận , mãn bất tại hồ đặt ở trong miệng gặm lên.

"Ngươi là ai? ngươi cũng là đến Bái Sư đấy sao?" Tôn Ngộ Không ăn trái cây hàm hàm hồ hồ hỏi , một đôi vừa đen vừa sáng ánh mắt của nhanh như chớp Địa tại Thốn Tâm trên người đánh một vòng , rồi lại không khiến người ta cảm thấy chán ghét . hắn ánh mắt của rất thuần khiết khiết , tựu giống như Lôi Chấn Tử , không trộn lẫn nửa điểm tạp chất .

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu phủ nhận .

"Ngươi vừa rồi vì cái gì nện ta?"Nàng chất vấn .

"Thú vị chứ, khó được trên chân núi trông thấy một người , ngươi có thể cùng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa nhi sao?" Tôn Ngộ Không dùng thật là ánh mắt mong chờ nhìn xem Thốn Tâm . Sư Phụ chỉ biết giảng một ít lại không có thú lại nghe không hiểu mà nói..., trên núi này vừa rồi không có còn lại Hầu Tử , hắn thật sự nhàm chán cực kỳ .

Thốn Tâm bật cười , muốn nảy sinh mình lúc trước muốn trêu cợt trêu cợt ý nghĩ của hắn , lại (cảm) giác được mình hết sức ngây thơ . Xét đến cùng , Tôn Ngộ Không cũng không phải Thượng Nhất Thế chính hắn , nếu như đem Thượng Nhất Thế khí vung vào lúc này Tiểu Hầu Tử trên người cũng buồn cười hung ác .

Hắn dù sao vẫn chỉ là một chỉ cái gì đều không hiểu được , chỉ biết ham chơi Hầu Tử .

"Đã muốn chơi , lại tại sao lại muốn tới trên núi Tu Đạo đâu này? Cùng những thứ khác Hầu Tử sống chung một chỗ mỗi ngày vui đùa không tốt sao?"

"Ngươi là giống như Sư Phụ người sao?"Hắn nhảy xuống cây , hỏi nàng .

Thốn Tâm suy nghĩ một chút mới hiểu được , hắn là ở hỏi nàng phải hay là không cũng là Thần Tiên . Long Tộc tuy nhiên không tính là Chính Kinh Thiên Giới Tiên Nhân , nhưng là cũng là theo Bàn Cổ Thời Đại tựu tồn tại Cổ Lão Cường Đại Chủng Tộc , lịch Long Phượng Đại Kiếp đến nay , bầu trời trên mặt đất không có không tuân theo . Hơn nữa Long Tộc Thọ Mệnh so về Tiên Nhân cũng không thua bao nhiêu , mặc dù không thể Dữ Thiên Đồng Thọ , nhưng là cũng đồng dạng kéo dài , vì vậy , nàng coi như là Tôn Ngộ Không lý giải bên trong "Tiên Nhân".

Nàng gật gật đầu .

Tôn Ngộ Không ánh mắt ánh mắt sáng lên một cái , "Sư Phụ cũng không chịu dạy ta cái gì Pháp Thuật . ngươi là Tiên Nhân , chắc hẳn thông hiểu , có thể hay không thay đổi một cái cho ta xem một chút?"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ở đâu là không chịu giáo , rõ ràng mình cũng là thứ gà mờ . Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Tôn Ngộ Không sáng Tinh Tinh ánh mắt của , không đành lòng cự tuyệt , mỉm cười nói: " điều này cũng không có gì khó khăn ."

Biến Hóa Chi Thuật giây lát sẽ thành , Tôn Ngộ Không còn không có lấy lại tinh thần , người trước mắt cũng đã thay đổi bộ dáng .

Nàng biến thành là Dương Tiễn bộ dáng , mày kiếm mắt sáng , không giận tự uy , Thiên Nhiên một đoạn Uy Nghi bức nhân . Tôn Ngộ Không không nhìn được này thuật , tấc tắc kêu kỳ lạ , vây quanh nàng vòng vo cả buổi cũng không hiểu của nàng làm sao làm được .

"Đã muốn học , không bằng bái ta làm thầy ." Thốn Tâm biến hồi nguyên dạng , cố ý trêu chọc hắn , không nghĩ tới Tôn Ngộ Không tuy nhiên vẻ mặt đáng tiếc , nhưng mà vẫn là cự tuyệt rồi.

"Ta mặc dù là cái trên núi Hầu Tử , nhưng mà cũng biết Đạo Nhất ngày vi sư cả đời Vi Phụ Đạo Lý . Thần Tiên tỷ tỷ , ta tuy nhiên muốn học của ngươi Pháp Thuật , nhưng mà ta đã có Sư Phụ , không thể ngược lại bái ngươi làm thầy ."

Thốn Tâm bị hắn nói được sững sờ .

"Nếu như thế , ngươi hãy theo ngươi bây giờ Sư Phụ học đi, chắc hẳn rất nhanh cũng là có thể có chỗ thành tựu ."

Tôn Ngộ Không ánh mắt của có chút mờ đi một điểm , "Nhưng mà ta bây giờ còn là không có học được ta muốn học đồ vật ."

Tôn Ngộ Không nhảy dựng lên , tóm nảy sinh trên đất một chùm cây cỏ hướng lên bầu trời ném đi , nói cho thốn Tâm Đạo , "Ta đến từ Hoa Quả Sơn , khi đó thực là Khoái Hoạt , cho tới bây giờ đều không có gì đáng giá lo lắng sự tình , thẳng đến có một ngày , trông thấy một cái Lão Hầu Tử im ắng Địa nằm ở nơi đó bất động , ta mới lần thứ nhất biết rõ , nguyên lai trên thế giới là có chết loại vật này tồn tại . Từ ngày đó trở đi , ta mà bắt đầu Hoảng Sợ ."

"Ta không muốn chết , tuyệt không muốn . Nhưng mà sở hữu tất cả Hầu Tử đều nói cho ta biết , tổng có một ngày chúng ta cũng sẽ chết . Ta sợ không được không xong . Ta sợ có một ngày ta cứ như vậy giống cái con kia Lão Hầu Tử đồng dạng nằm ở nơi đó , sau đó cũng không thể nói chuyện nữa , cũng đã không thể nhảy về phía trước , cũng đã không thể đi Thủy Liêm Động chơi nước , cũng đã không thể ăn ăn ngon quả dại . Chỉ có thể im ắng nằm ở nơi đó , hư thối hoặc là bị Sài Lang Hổ Báo khác ăn tươi . Ta cực sợ ."

"Thẳng đến có một ngày , một chỉ (cái) Hầu Tử nói cho ta biết trên biển Tiên Nhân có Trường Sinh Bất Tử Phương Pháp , cho nên ta đã đi ra Hoa Quả Sơn , xa cách ta tất cả huynh đệ , Xuất Hải đi tìm này Hư Vô Phiêu Miểu hi vọng ."

"Ta rốt cuộc tìm được tại đây , nơi này Tiên Nhân cũng xác thực có thể Trường Sinh Bất Tử . Ta trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ , rốt cục cầu được hắn thu ta làm Đồ Đệ , ta tốt Khai Tâm , cái này tốt ta rốt cục có thể không cần chết , có thể vĩnh viễn tại trong rừng cây nhảy lên . Nhưng là nhiều như vậy thời gian đi qua , nhưng ta vẫn còn không có học được ta muốn học ."

"Ta bây giờ còn tuổi trẻ , còn có thể tại nhánh cây ở giữa đung đưa tới lui , Nhưng là cuộc sống như vậy còn có thể bao nhiêu lâu? Mười năm , 20 năm? Rất nhanh ta cũng vậy biết về già , sẽ chết đi . Nhưng là, đây hết thảy là vì cái gì? Tại sao phải có chết , vì cái gì ta không muốn chết lại không thể Bất Tử? Rất nhiều cái ban đêm ta đều muốn những vấn đề này đáp án , nghĩ đến não nhân đều đau cũng nghĩ không ra cái nguyên cớ . ngươi có thể hay không nói cho ta biết , đây là vì cái gì?"

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn nghi hoặc ánh mắt sợ hãi , nói không ra lời . Nửa ngày , nàng mới có chút mất mát giống như vuốt đầu của hắn , an ủi hắn nói: " tin tưởng ta , ngươi Thiên Tư rất cao , chắc chắn sẽ không cái chết ."

Tôn Ngộ Không hầu tôn bản sắc , bi thương tới cũng nhanh , đi được nhanh hơn , nghe thấy Thốn Tâm an ủi , Hoan Hỉ vô cùng Địa tại nguyên chỗ không dứt mười cái bổ nhào .

"Thật vậy chăng? Thần Tiên tỷ tỷ? ngươi không phải gạt của ta chứ?"

Thốn Tâm hơi hơi nở nụ cười , lại sờ sờ hắn mao nhung nhung đáng yêu đỉnh đầu , "Thật sự ."

Từ nay về sau 500 năm , Chư Thần đều muốn nhớ kỹ ngươi tên .

Tề Thiên Đại Thánh , Tôn Ngộ Không .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, gặp thoáng qua

Lại đợi Thập Nhật , Dương Tiễn vẫn là chưa về .

Lớn như vậy Dương phủ ở bên trong , chỉ có Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền hai người ở , rất là trống trải . Cảnh đều là giống nhau cảnh , mỗi ngày đối với , lâu rồi liền cũng sinh chán ghét . Thốn Tâm chán đến chết Địa khuấy động lấy thuộc hạ vừa gieo xuống Kim Tuyến thảo, nàng đã từng cực yêu loài cỏ này , tại dưới ánh mặt trời có thể diệu thành một mảnh Huy Hoàng Kim Sắc , như là kéo dài không dứt mênh mông Đại Hải , phảng phất mơ hồ có thể thấy được Trường Phong sóng lớn , đập vào mặt .

Nhưng là cuối cùng so ra kém chân chính biển .

Dương Thiền mang sang trà bánh lúc, trông thấy nàng lại hóp lưng lại như mèo ngồi xổm trong vườn hoa , không khỏi bật cười .

"Nhị Tẩu , không Như Lai ăn hai khối điểm tâm , nghỉ ngơi một lát?" Nho nhỏ mộc khay lên, để đó một bình trà cùng một cái đĩa tinh xảo điểm tâm , đúng là Thốn Tâm xưa nay yêu nhất "Đào Hoa xốp giòn".

Thốn Tâm theo Thần Du trong bừng tỉnh , vỗ vỗ tay nâng người lên , lầu bầu một câu gì , Dương Thiền không có thể nghe rõ .

"Đang nói gì đấy? Nhị Tẩu ." Dương Thiền mang thứ đó đặt ở Tiểu Kiều bên trên chiếc kỷ trà lên, tại chén sứ trắng tử ở bên trong châm bên trên hai chén trà , mời đến Thốn Tâm tới ngồi chung .

"Không có gì." Thốn Tâm nhìn xem mình ngày xưa yêu nhất trà bánh , mệt mỏi Địa không đói bụng .

Cháo bột Bích Lục , Dương Thiền thích ý thiển xuyết một ngụm , trở về chỗ giữa răng môi Lưu Hương .

"Vẫn là như vậy tử yêu trà ." Thốn Tâm chi di , nhìn xem Dương Thiền thưởng thức trà , "Ngươi nói , Dương Tiễn còn bao lâu nữa mới có thể trở về?"

Dương Thiền nhẹ nhàng để ly xuống , nở nụ cười .

"Nhị Tẩu đây là muốn Nhị Ca rồi hả? Chắc hẳn hai ngày này cũng nên đã trở về mới đúng. Nhị Ca cũng thật sự là , có thể nào gọi Nhị Tẩu cái này tốt khổ đợi đâu này?"

Thốn Tâm không phải chân chánh thẹn thùng Tân Hôn Thiếu Phụ , nghe xong như vậy rõ ràng trêu chọc cũng chưa từng Hồng Kiểm , chỉ tiếp tục buồn rầu — Dương Tiễn cho dù đã trở về , nàng lại muốn như thế nào đối mặt hắn đâu này? Những ngày này nàng lật qua lật lại Địa tự định giá , cũng không có thể suy nghĩ cẩn thận , nàng kì thực ước gì hắn nhiều hơn nữa muộn mười ngày nửa tháng , làm cho nàng hiểu rõ ràng .

Ngàn năm cãi lộn thời gian nàng dĩ nhiên qua đã đủ rồi . nàng lặp lại cả đời , không thể giẫm lên vết xe đổ , cũng không muốn lại kẹp ở Dương Tiễn cùng Thường Nga tầm đó .

Cho dù là bọn họ tầm đó kỳ thật Vô Tình .

Dương Tiễn cho nàng , đã là kiếp trước Ái Tình . Người sống lại một đời , có thể thấy rõ rất nhiều mê ngăn cách , nói thí dụ như , Dương Tiễn cũng không thương nàng sự thật này , lúc trước nàng chỉ là không muốn thừa nhận , nhưng là cho đến ngày nay , sao có thể có thể còn chưa từ bỏ ý định .

Chính tại Phiền Não, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy Dương phủ đại môn bị khấu tiếng nổ .

"Là (vâng,đúng) Dương Tiễn đã trở về?" Thốn Tâm khẩn trương hỏi . Làm sao bây giờ , nàng còn không có nghĩ kỹ .

Dương Thiền lắc đầu .

"Nếu là Nhị Ca , như thế nào gõ cửa? Nhất định là khách nhân đến nhà , ngươi ngồi , ta đi Khai Môn ."

Thốn Tâm trong nội tâm trấn an một chút , đang tại thở phào , chỉ nghe thấy có ôn nhuận tiếng nói đến gọi .

"Tiểu Muội ."

"Ca !" Thốn Tâm vui mừng đứng lên . Này theo Dương Thiền đi tới Bạch Y Nam Tử , không phải nàng Tam Ca là ai?

Nàng trước đó vài ngày trở lại Tây Hải lúc, Ngao Liệt cũng không tại , cố hai người này chưa từng phanh Thượng Diện , Thốn Tâm còn vì này tiếc nuối một hồi . nàng cái này Tam Ca Vận Mệnh làm nhiều điều sai trái , năm đó nàng không ở Tây Hải , chỉ là nghe một chút trong lòng tự nhủ lên, nàng Tam Ca chẳng biết tại sao tung hỏa thiêu Ngọc Đế ban cho Tây Hải Minh Châu về sau, bị Ngọc Đế phạt làm này Đường Tăng Tây Du trên đường Tọa Kỵ , nàng ba phen mấy bận muốn đi cứu hắn , đều bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại .

Dương Tiễn khuyên nàng nói , "Đây là Thiên Đình an bài , không phải ngươi có thể Tả Hữu đấy."

Nàng lúc kia chỉ biết phẫn nộ , khó hiểu , mắng Dương Tiễn thấy chết không cứu , lại cùng hắn lớn đại náo một hồi .

"Ta Tam Ca là Tây Hải Long Thái Tử , hạng gì Tôn Quý , có thể nào đi cho một kẻ Phàm Nhân sung khi (làm) Tọa Kỵ?"Nàng đỏ hồng mắt nện đồ đạc , đem sở hữu tất cả trong tay bên cạnh có thể tìm tới đông Tây Đô hướng Dương Tiễn trên người ném , "Ta Long Tộc cận kề cái chết không bị như thế vũ nhục !"

Dương Tiễn ngay từ đầu còn nhẫn nại tính Tử An an ủi nàng , để cho nàng không nên tức giận .

"Thốn Tâm , ngươi đừng loạn phát tỳ khí rồi, cứu hắn đi ra lại có thể thế nào? Thiên Đình cùng Tây Phương Phật Giới đều sẽ không bỏ qua cho ngươi . Huống chi này Đường Tăng là Tây Phương Kim Thiền Tử Chuyển Thế , cũng không tính toán quá nhục không có ngươi Ca Ca ."

Nàng nghe xong về sau nếu không chưa từng như hắn đang nguyện dừng tay , ngược lại càng thêm nổi giận .

"Dương Tiễn , ngươi thay đổi ! Ngày đó đánh Thượng Thiên đình bắn chết chín Kim Ô Khí Phách đi đến nơi nào rồi hả? Ta biết , ngươi chỉ là không muốn giúp ta mà thôi ! Cái gì gọi là không tính bôi nhọ? Ta Long Tộc cùng Bàn Cổ Đại Thần quát tháo Phong Vân lúc, con chó kia cái rắm Tây Phương Giáo còn không biết đang ở đâu ! Ta cho ngươi biết , ngươi nếu như hôm nay không chịu thay ta đi cứu người , ta liền cùng với ngươi và cách !"

Trong phòng bài trí bị nàng đều quét trên mặt đất , Dương Tiễn tránh trái tránh phải , mắt thấy gian phòng biến thành rối loạn , lại nghe lấy Thốn Tâm uy hiếp , rốt cục cũng nổi giận .

"Ngươi biết cái gì?" Dương Tiễn không thể nhịn được nữa Địa án lấy Mi Tâm , "Ngươi Phụ Vương ngày càng hưng thịnh , mà ngươi Tam Ca lại bị Thiên Đình bắt được tay cầm — "

Hắn dừng một chút , làm như ý thức được mình nói lời gì không nên nói , lại sửa lại miệng , "Tóm lại , ngươi Ca Ca phạm sai lầm , ta không giúp được hắn ."

Nàng lúc kia ngốc được nghe không nhậm chức gì ý tại ngôn ngoại , chỉ là phẫn nộ cho hắn không chịu thi cứu ."Ngươi có thể theo Thiên Đình trong tay cứu nhiều người như vậy , vì cái gì duy độc không thể cứu ta Tam Ca? ngươi ngày đó đánh Thượng Thiên đình đều không có đã bị cái gì xử phạt , vì cái gì lúc này còn nói dáng vẻ như vậy ngồi châm chọc?!"

Trẻ con không dễ dạy . Dương Tiễn sắc mặt tái xanh , rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa , phẩy tay áo bỏ đi .

Dương Tiễn vừa đi , nàng chân mềm nhũn , cứ như vậy ngã ngồi khắp nơi đống bừa bộn trong phòng của mặt , chỉ biết khóc .

Nhưng là hôm nay , nàng Ca Ca lại êm đẹp đứng ở trước mặt nàng , Ngọc Quan Bạch Y , quần áo Phong Lưu . hắn là bọn hắn Huynh Muội trong tính tình tốt nhất một cái , khóe môi luôn ngậm lấy mỉm cười , hơn nhiều năm sau nàng tại Nhân Gian lời nói trên cuốn vở nghe thấy hai cái từ ngữ , cảm thấy Chân Chân chính là vì hắn mà tạo .

Khiêm khiêm Quân Tử , ôn nhuận Như Ngọc .

Có thể nào không cho nàng đau lòng .

"Tam Ca sao lại tới đây?"Nàng ngưỡng đối mặt hắn cười , như cũ là khi còn bé rực rỡ bộ dáng .

Ngao Liệt vai phải thêu lên một chỗ Thanh Long đoàn hoa , màu trắng Thanh Hoa , dũ phát lộ ra hắn mặt mày trong trẻo , không thể danh trạng .

"Ngươi lại quên mất ."Hắn thân mật Địa Điểm lấy Thốn Tâm chóp mũi , "Tiếp qua chút ít thời gian chính là Phụ Vương sinh nhật , Mẫu Hậu chúc ta tới đón ngươi trở lại Long Cung ."

Thốn Tâm nháy mắt mấy cái , nàng bị nhốt thật lâu , không nhớ Thời Thần , ngược lại thật sự quên mất Phụ Hoàng Đại Thọ một chuyện . Nhưng là lúc này ly khai , chẳng phải cùng Dương Tiễn bỏ qua?

Ngao Liệt nhìn nàng chần chờ , vừa cười , "Nếu ngươi không đi , Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu có thể lại nên thương tâm ."Hắn cái này "Lại" chữ cắn Địa Cực nặng , đang khi nói chuyện ánh mắt như Hữu Nhược không nghiêng mắt nhìn qua một bên Dương Thiền , khiến cho nàng lúng túng không thôi .

Dương Tiễn lúc trước đi Tây Hải cướp cô dâu , đem trọn cái Tây Hải đều đắc tội mấy lần , lúc này Ngao Liệt đối với Dương Thiền có bất mãn vẻ , hoàn toàn giận chó đánh mèo , nhưng lại thiên Dương Thiền cũng chỉ có thể thụ lấy , nếu không chỉ sợ Tây Hải cùng Dương gia ở giữa vết rách tiến thêm một bước tăng lớn . Dương Thiền trời sinh tính ôn hòa , sẽ không bởi vì nhất thời khí phách làm xuống cái này đợi (các loại) không lợi tại mình Nhị Ca chuyện sai lầm .

Nàng tiến lên một bước , nhu Nhu Đạo , "Nếu là Long Vương Đại Thọ , không nếu như để cho Nhị Ca cùng Thốn Tâm cùng nhau trở về chúc thọ?"

Ngao Liệt làm bộ không có nghe thấy nàng..., đối với Thốn Tâm nói , "Tiểu Muội , chúng ta đi thôi ."

Thốn Tâm bị hắn dắt lảo đảo vài bước , quay đầu hướng Dương Thiền hô , "Nói cho Dương Tiễn ta trở lại Tây Hải rồi!" Ngao Liệt cũng không quay đầu lại lôi kéo nàng đáp mây bay mà đi , chỉ để lại Dương Thiền một người đứng ở trống trơn Dương phủ cười khổ .

"Nhị Ca sau khi trở về , ta nhưng nói như thế nào nha . . ."

Lúc này trong miệng nàng nhắc tới người của đang tại trên đụn mây chạy về nhà , tới gần Quán Giang Khẩu thời điểm , Dương Tiễn bén nhạy cảm giác được bên người Vân Khí khác thường , tựa hồ là không chỉ một thần mới từ Quán Giang Khẩu đi ra . hắn nhíu nhíu mày , chưa từng để ý .

Thốn Tâm cùng hắn gặp thoáng qua .

Hắn mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển Hồi Phủ thời điểm , trông thấy Dương Thiền đang đứng tại Đình Viện ở giữa , vẻ mặt Úc sắc .

"Tam Muội , đây là thế nào? Thốn Tâm đâu này?"Hắn Thần Thức quét qua thì biết rõ Thốn Tâm lúc này cũng không trong phủ .

Dương Thiền vừa nhấc mắt trông thấy một thân Hắc Y Dương Tiễn rơi vào trong đình viện , không khỏi oán trách , "Ca , ngươi như thế nào thời điểm này mới trở về? Nếu là đến sớm một lát , có thể ngăn đón Thốn Tâm rồi."

Dương Tiễn trong tay cây quạt nhẹ gõ nhẹ tay phải Thủ Chưởng , "Chuyện gì xảy ra? Từ từ nói ."

Dương Thiền đem một lát trước khi Ngao Liệt đem Thốn Tâm mang đi chuyện từ nói một lần .

"Nếu là giờ phút này đuổi theo , chắc hẳn cũng đuổi đến bên trên ."Nàng nói.

Dương Tiễn lắc đầu bác bỏ .

"Nếu là trở về Chúc Thọ , ta cần gì phải ngăn đón đâu này?"

Dương Thiền lúc này chỉ có thể cười khổ , nàng Nhị Ca phải hay là không quá không nóng nảy hơi có chút?

"Nếu là Tây Hải ngăn đón không cho Nhị Tẩu tới tìm ngươi , như lúc trước cướp cô dâu thời điểm bình thường có thể như thế nào cho phải? Chẳng lẽ ngươi còn phải lại đi xông một hồi Tây Hải sao? Nhị Ca , nghe ta một câu , không bằng nhân cơ hội này cũng đi Tây Hải Chúc Thọ , đền bù thoáng một phát hai nhà quan hệ . Nhị Tẩu dù sao đã gả cho ngươi , hai bên cương lấy , khó chịu là Thốn Tâm ."

Dương Tiễn trì trệ , Tam Muội mà nói không Vô Đạo lý . hắn ẩn ẩn có thể cảm giác được , hắn cùng Thốn Tâm ở giữa khoảng cách đang tại càng kéo càng lớn , mà trước đây xuất hiện Bắc Hải Long Vương , càng làm cho hắn thập phần sầu lo . Nếu là có thể mượn cơ hội này chữa trị cùng Tây Hải quan hệ , thật cũng không mất làm một cái thượng sách .

Hắn không phải không để ý Thốn Tâm đấy.

"Đã như vầy , ta lập tức lên đường đi Tây Hải một chuyến đi."

Hắn nói qua liền muốn đi , rồi lại bị Dương Thiền giữ chặt .

Dương Thiền đón nhà mình Nhị Ca ánh mắt nghi hoặc , trên mặt cười đã không chỉ là cười khổ , càng giống là một loại hận thiết không Thành Cương vô lực cười , "Ca , tay không đi có thể hay không quá thất lễ?"

Dương Tiễn giật mình Đại Ngộ . hắn đang ở lùm cỏ , nguyên bản không thèm để ý những...này , đến cùng vẫn là Tam Muội thận trọng . — mang theo Lễ Vật đến thăm , hoàn toàn chính xác lộ ra có Thành Ý không ít .

"Lường trước Thọ Yến cũng không lại nhanh như vậy bày ra , Nhị Ca đã mới từ trên chiến trường trở về , không bằng đi nghỉ trước một ngày . Do ta đi cho ngươi chọn mua quà tặng ."Nàng Nhị Ca cũng không giống như là biết mua những thứ này người , chỉ sợ do hắn đi mua , gây ra chuyện cười .

Dương Thiền nói xong , lại từ trong lòng xuất ra một cái nho nhỏ đồ trang sức hộp , Dương Tiễn tiếp nhận mở ra , bên trong lấy một bộ Bích Thủy Kim Tinh thạch vòng tai , sáng Tinh Tinh đấy, hết sức tốt xem .

"Cầm lấy đi đưa cho Nhị Tẩu đi, đã nói là ngươi cố ý mua cho của nàng ."

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Thọ Yến phong ba

Mộng tố đem Thốn Tâm một đầu đen nhánh tóc dài vén lên , chỉ dùng một cây trâm vàng ngồi chỗ cuối cố định , cạnh một điểm trang trí cũng không , sau đó nàng tinh tế địa vi Thốn Tâm bên trên trang , vẽ lông mày . nàng Linh Xảo mười ngón tung bay như Điệp, đơn giản như vậy trang trí , lại có thể để cho Thốn Tâm bình thiêm linh động đẹp, phảng phất nàng trời sinh nên như thế giống như phù hợp .

"Xem được không?" Trang thành , mộng tố tay nâng gương đồng , cúi tại Thốn Tâm bên tai hỏi .

Thốn Tâm nhìn thoáng qua , rất đẹp , nhưng là nàng lại thù Vô Hỉ sắc .

"Mộng tố Tỷ Tỷ . . ." Thốn Tâm xoắn lấy góc áo , thấp giọng nói: " trong nội tâm của ta rất bất an , giống như có cái gì sự tình muốn phát sinh tựa như ."

"Ngươi nha , chính là suy nghĩ nhiều quá ." Mộng tố buông gương đồng , oán trách .

"Mới không phải." Thốn Tâm phản bác . Cái loại này không ổn Cảm Giác , rất Chân Thực .

Mộng tố nghĩ nghĩ , "Sẽ không phải là bởi vì đợi tí nữa chúc thọ hiến vũ mà cho ngươi khẩn trương chứ? Nếu là thật sự không muốn , tựu chớ đi . Long Vương Long Hậu yêu thương , tất nhiên sẽ không trách cứ ngươi cái gì ."

"Không phải là bởi vì cái này . Trong nội tâm của ta đổ đắc hoảng , không nói ra được không thoải mái ."

Mộng tố nhíu nhíu mày , trầm ngâm , "Đã như vầy , ta còn là đi cùng Long Vương Long Hậu nói một tiếng , đêm nay ngươi tựu nghỉ ngơi thật tốt đi."

Thốn Tâm giữ chặt ống tay áo của nàng , "Tỷ Tỷ , đừng (không được) , ta có thể đấy."Nàng cũng không phải là vì muốn ở trước mặt mọi người hiến vũ mà không thích . Huống chi , tối nay là vì Phụ Vương Chúc Thọ , nàng lại có thể nào vắng họp? Nếu là nàng không đi , Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu chắc là sẽ cảm thấy thương tâm đi.

"Đừng (không được) miễn cưỡng mình ." Mộng tố mặt mang thần sắc lo lắng , thay nàng sửa sang vạt áo , "Thật sự không thoải mái cùng với ta nói."

"Đêm nay , chúng ta Thốn Tâm , nhất định là đẹp mắt nhất một cái ." Mộng tố trên mặt lo lắng rút đi , hơi hơi nở nụ cười , thay nàng mặc bên trên Đại Hồng lễ phục . Thật dài vạt áo một mực kéo dài tới trên mặt đất , trong lúc đi lại , tất nhiên Phong Hoa Vô Song .

Thốn Tâm cười đập mộng tố hạ xuống, "Ngươi tựu thích đánh thú ta ."

Một lát , Thọ Yến .

Chừng 3000 người , khách ngồi Như Vân .

Tây Hải Long Vương ngồi ở tối Thượng Tọa , bên cạnh là hắn Long Hậu . Còn lại Tam Hải Long Vương đều tự mình trình diện , theo thứ tự ngồi Tại Hạ đầu . Xa hơn xếp sau , thì là Giao Nhân , Long Ngư , Côn Bằng đợi (các loại) Thủy Tộc , nhiều nhất là trên biển một ít đã bị Long Tộc phù hộ bình thường Thủy Tộc , tràn đầy Địa đã ngồi một điện .

Đăng Hỏa ngầm hạ , nguyên bản như sôi Đại Điện trong chốc lát an tĩnh lại , một loạt đèn lồng minh minh ám ám , lộ ra màu đỏ ấm quang .

Thốn Tâm đứng ở Đại Điện Trung Gian , một bộ Hồng Sắc ống tay áo lễ phục , ngọc bạch áo lót , trên tóc Xích Kim trâm tại ánh nến hạ chiếu sáng rạng rỡ , hơi động một chút , chính là tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh , Thiên Cổ Phong Hoa .

Ngao Chiến ngồi ở cách đó không xa , bọc lấy tuyết trắng áo lông cáo , mệt mỏi đấy, hình như có thần sắc có bệnh . hắn nhẹ nhàng ho khan hai phát , mặt mày nhưng như cũ mang cười , bình tĩnh nhìn xem Thốn Tâm , Tất Hắc trong đôi mắt của mặt có không tiếng động tán thưởng cùng cổ vũ .

Xa xa có nhịp trống Thanh Âm truyền đến , bắt đầu cực trì hoãn , sau đó dần dần nhanh hơn , mỗi một âm thanh đều giống như đập vào mọi người tại chỗ trong lòng .

"Thành lễ này — biết (sẽ) cổ ." Thốn Tâm ngân nga hát , tay trái chấp đào cành nằm ngang ở tiệp trước, lễ phục váy dài rủ xuống , che khuất nửa bức tinh xảo khuôn mặt . Mấy tức về sau , tiếng địch cùng chuông và khánh thanh âm tề minh : trỗi lên , cùng lúc trước tiếng trống đan xen vào nhau , rót thành một khúc "Cửu Thiều".

"Truyện ba này — đời (thay) vũ ."Nàng tiếp tục hát , tay trái vừa lật , một thanh vẽ lấy cung trang mỹ nhân quạt giấy ra hiện tại trong tay , mở ra . Vẽ lên Mỹ Nhân nhẹ nhàng đứng lên , nhảy lên Thốn Tâm tay trái đào cành , theo tiểu Tiểu Mỹ Nhân múa vũ động bộ pháp , nguyên bản trơn bóng đào cành lá mới nảy mầm , thứ tự khai ra phấn màu đỏ Đào Hoa .

"Xuân Lan này — Thu Cúc ." Tiếng trống càng ngày càng nhanh , như thúc như gấp rút .

Thốn Tâm tự nhiên cười nói , tại chỗ xoay người , lễ phục vạt áo Như Hoa tràn ra . nàng tay phải quạt giấy nhẹ nhàng một cái , đào cành phía trên tam hoa lục diệp hóa thành Vô Cùng Vô Tận Phi Hoa , Mỹ Nhân cũng hóa thành nhạt màu xanh biếc ánh sáng đom đóm , phiêu tán khắp cả Đại Điện .

Mọi người nhao nhao mê muội Địa đưa tay đón này bay xuống cánh hoa .

"Trường vô tuyệt này — mãi mãi ." Tay phải cây quạt chẳng biết tung tích , Thốn Tâm đem đào cành lại tiếp tục cử động ở trước mắt , Thượng Diện mùi thơm Tạ tận , chẳng biết lúc nào kết được một cái thạc đại đào mừng thọ , tươi mới ướt át .

"Cửu Thiều" thanh âm , đến tận đây phương ngừng, vẫn lượn lờ quấn Lương .

Cả phòng yên tĩnh .

Ngao Chiến phật rơi một mảnh rơi vào trên vạt áo cánh hoa , đầu tiên gõ nhịp tán thưởng , "Tam Công Chúa này vũ , Nhưng vị có Ma Thiên thái độ ." Còn lại mọi người giờ phút này mới một lát Kinh Diễm bên trong bừng tỉnh , bắt đầu chỉ là thưa thớt tiếng vỗ tay , sau đó càng ngày càng phồng đến nhiệt liệt .

Thốn Tâm tay nâng đào mừng thọ , tiến lên vài bước , kính cẩn cúi đầu chúc thọ nói: " chúc Phụ Vương Thân Thể An Khang , Vạn Thọ Vô Cương ."

Tây Hải Long Vương thoải mái mà cười lấy , đang muốn đưa tay đón , lại nghe thấy điện ngoài truyền tới một hồi huyên náo thanh âm, hắn vừa muốn mở miệng hỏi đã xảy ra chuyện gì , đã nhìn thấy một thân Huyền Y Dương Tiễn bước nhanh đến , hắn khóe miệng mỉm cười cứ như vậy cứng ở trên mặt .

Tại Tứ Hải mọi người đặc biệt trong ánh mắt của , Dương Tiễn thản nhiên Địa cúi đầu , "Cung chúc Long Vương thọ ."

Nghe nói những lời này , chung quanh Nhân Thần sắc khác nhau , xì xào bàn tán thanh âm Đại Thịnh .

Mà ở Dương Tiễn lên tiếng Sát Na , Thốn Tâm tựu lưng cứng đờ lập tại nguyên chỗ , không biết làm sao — hắn như thế nào lại đến đây?

Ngao Chiến ngẩng đầu , đầu ngón tay bãi lộng một một ly rượu , lộ ra một cái lạnh lùng châm chọc cười .

Long Vương cùng Long Hậu tức giận đến sầm mặt lại rồi , cái này Dương Tiễn sớm không tới trễ không tới , hết lần này tới lần khác tạp tại nơi này trong lúc mấu chốt ra, là có chủ tâm không để cho bọn họ sống khá giả sao?

Rất nhanh tiệc rượu liền tan rã trong không vui .

Tây Hải Nội Điện .

Long Vương cùng Long Hậu như trước ngồi ở vị trí đầu trên ghế rồng , duy nhất bất đồng là hắn giờ phút này nhóm (đám bọn họ) vẻ mặt không lành , đều không có một lát lại trến yến tiệc vui vẻ . Ngao Chiến lệch ra ngồi Tại Hạ đầu trên mặt ghế , như trước bọc lấy áo lông cáo , không bó Kim Quan , chỉ dùng Thanh Sắc dây lụa vãn phát , dũ phát lộ ra giữa lông mày không che giấu được Tiều Tụy .

Chung quanh Ly Hợp Thủy Quang chiếu vào trên mặt mọi người , lướt nhẹ hoảng hốt , Như Mộng Tự Huyễn .

Thốn Tâm cắn môi , trong đại điện không người mở miệng nói chuyện , hào khí nhất thời lạnh trệ , nàng nghiêng đầu nhìn Nội Điện bên trong Trụ tử (cây cột) , ý đồ chuyển di mình rót Ý Lực .

Thủy Tinh trụ bên trong có thể trông thấy đặc biệt linh hoạt Tiểu Ngư du động Ảo Ảnh , những Mỹ Lệ đó Sinh Linh tại ngắn ngủi Sinh Mệnh sau khi kết thúc , nhược tiểu chính là linh hồn y phụ tại Thủy Tinh Trụ Trung ,. bọn nó Thân Ảnh tại Thủy Tinh trụ ở bên trong chẳng biết mệt mỏi du động , lóe lên tức thì . Thủy Tinh trụ ở bên trong phảng phất có Vô Hạn rộng lớn Không Gian đến bao dung những...này liên tục không ngừng du vào Hồn Phách .

Ấu niên Thốn Tâm đã từng vì thế hoa mắt thần mê , thậm chí từng có mấy lần , nàng ý đồ xuyên qua Thủy Tinh cái chắn đạo thế giới một chỗ khác đi . Nhưng mà Phụ Vương ôm nàng , nói cho nàng biết , nơi đó là Vong Linh thế giới , là nàng Vô Pháp đụng chạm đến địa phương .

— đó là nàng lần thứ nhất biết rõ , trên thế giới này có nàng đến không được địa phương , có nàng không có được đồ đạc .

Đang nghĩ ngợi những...này tạp thất tạp bát đồ đạc , Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên nghe thấy Phụ Vương vỗ bàn một cái Cự Đại Động Tĩnh , toàn thân không tự chủ được run lên .

"Ngươi tới làm gì?" Tây Hải Long Vương lạnh lùng nói , ánh mắt như là mũi tên đâm vào Dương Tiễn trên người . Nếu như ánh mắt có thể sát nhân , Thốn Tâm không chút nghi ngờ giờ phút này Dương Tiễn trên người đã nhiều hơn lưỡng cái lổ thủng .

"Tiểu Tế . . ."

"Ngươi hướng ai tự xưng Tiểu Tế? chúng ta Tây Hải , cũng không có dáng vẻ như vậy Cô Gia ." Long Hậu Ung Dung Hoa quý địa dựa vào ghế , lạnh lùng ngắt lời .

Ở trong mắt Dương Tiễn , nàng bộ dạng Vô Hạn xấp xỉ quen vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến Vương Mẫu , trong khoảng thời gian ngắn , trong đầu lửa thình thịch rạo rực , nhưng là nhớ tới Tam Muội dặn đi dặn lại , đúng là vẫn còn cực lực dằn xuống trong lòng đích bực bội .

"Long Vương , Long Hậu , Dương Tiễn lần này đến đây, hoàn toàn đến cung kính Hạ Long Vương Đại thọ , không còn ý gì khác ."

"Đã chúc mừng đã xong , đi thong thả không tiễn ."

Long Vương chút nào không nể mặt hắn , trực tiếp hạ lệnh trục khách . Dương Tiễn người này , chưa từng đối với hắn hữu lễ? Lúc trước nhập Tây Hải cướp cô dâu một chuyện , quả thực chính là □ khỏa thân đánh xuống Tây Hải mặt mũi của , hắn há có thể từ bỏ ý đồ?

Dương Tiễn hít sâu một hơi , "Long Vương cớ gì nói ra lời ấy? Ta cùng Thốn Tâm , dĩ nhiên kết làm gắn bó suốt đời , Long Vương cần gì phải tại lúc này cự người ngoài ngàn dặm?" Ngụ ý , sinh gạo đã nấu thành cơm , ngươi không quen biết nhau cũng không được .

Long Vương Daihatsu Lôi Đình , vỗ án rống to , "Thằng nhãi vô dáng !"

"Ngươi cùng Thốn Tâm , hoàn toàn không có Phụ Mẫu chi mệnh , hai không môi chước nói như vậy , một mình kết hôn , há có thể giữ lời?"

"Phụ Vương . . ." Thốn Tâm muốn đi giữ chặt Long Vương , để cho hắn không cần tiếp tục nói khó như vậy có thể mà nói..., nhưng là vừa ở đằng kia giống như nổi giận ánh mắt của hạ sợ hãi rụt rè không dám lên trước, sợ cũng nhận được trách cứ .

Ngao Chiến vốn chỉ là ngồi ở một bên , lúc này lại mở miệng nói: " nếu là theo như này luận , ta cùng Thốn Tâm nhưng mà có Hôn Ước trong người , chẳng biết lại làm như thế nào tính toán?"Hắn xin hỏi chính là Long Vương , ánh mắt lại tự tiếu phi tiếu nhìn xem Thốn Tâm , hiển nhiên là muốn vào lúc này là mình đòi một câu trả lời hợp lý .

Long Vương cùng Long Hậu cả kinh , không nghĩ tới Ngao Chiến chọn vào lúc này đột nhiên làm khó dễ . Tra cứu kỹ càng , cái này Hôn Ước hay là trước Đại Bắc Hải Long Vương còn tại thế lúc sở định , ruồng bỏ cùng người chết ước hẹn , thật sự làm đến quá phận , bọn họ trong nội tâm tồn xấu hổ , nhất thời không có lên tiếng .

Dương Tiễn trước kia không từng nghe đã từng nói qua cái này Hôn Ước một chuyện , đột nhiên nghe nói , sắc mặt thay đổi mấy lần .

Tình thế chuyển tiếp đột ngột , Ngao Chiến tiếp tục nói nói nói: " trước đó vài ngày , Tây Phương Già Lâu La bộ phận xâm phạm ta Bắc Hải , ta nhất thời bận rộn , không thể tới lúc phát giác cái này Hôn Sự có biến , cái này về sau đã đợi lại đợi , cũng không thấy Tây Hải cho lời giải thích . Hết cách rồi, ta không thể nói trước muốn thẹn mặt tự mình đến hỏi thăm rõ ràng ."

Một cái hai cái , nguyên lai tồn cũng không phải Chúc Thọ Tâm Tư . Bắc Hải Long Vương thái dương thình thịch Địa nhảy , đầu bắt đầu đau lên. Không có gì bỏ qua , thật sự là không có gì bỏ qua .

Long Hậu đè lại Long Vương tay của , đối với hắn lắc đầu , ra hiệu hắn bình tĩnh chớ nóng .

"Việc này chắc chắn là chúng ta sơ sẩy , chẳng biết Hiền Chất muốn muốn như thế nào thuyết pháp?" So về đối với Dương Tiễn , Long Hậu tiếng nói nhu hòa không ít , đoan đích thị hòa ái dễ gần .

Không biết có phải hay không là Ảo Giác , thốn Tâm Giác cho hắn mặc một bộ áo lông cáo , cười đến liền cũng có vài phần giống Hồ Ly , giảo hoạt ít như là cái kia tại Tất Hắc bên vách núi thổi Cây Sáo cho nàng nghe trầm mặc Nam Nhân .

"Bản Vương ngược lại cũng có chút nghĩ cách , bất quá , lại không thích hợp quá nhiều người nghe ." Ngao Chiến nhàn nhạt quét Dương Tiễn liếc , liên đới Thốn Tâm cũng bị ảnh hướng đến .

Tự Xưng Vương mà không phải Tiểu Chất , cái kia chính là nửa điểm cũng không chịu tương nhượng . Long Vương đè lên thái dương , bất đắc dĩ phân phó , "Hai người các ngươi đi ra ngoài trước đi."

Dương Tiễn quả quyết cự tuyệt , "Việc này ta có vượt , ta lại vì sao không thể ở chỗ này? Sự tình có thể khá đối với người nói , Bắc Hải Chi Chủ vô cùng cẩn thận rồi ."Hắn nguyên bản đối với Ngao Chiến rất có hảo cảm , trải qua cái này trải qua khó khăn trắc trở , lại ngược lại cảm thấy người này đáng ghét vô cùng — càng đừng đề hắn và Thốn Tâm còn có chút không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được Cảm Giác tại .

Thốn Tâm nhảy xuống cái ghế , đuổi xuống Long Vương kiên nhẫn khô kiệt trước khi , chết sống đem Dương Tiễn dắt đi ra ngoài . Mà Dương Tiễn sợ dùng sức làm bị thương nàng , lại cũng thật sự đã bị nàng thành công kéo đi ra ngoài .

— dù sao hắn có rất nhiều biện pháp biết rõ bọn hắn đến cùng lưng cõng người nói gì đó .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, cùng quân mới quen

Sương khói cùng đèn , luôn chuyện đậm đặc .

Khách mới đã tán đi , trên bàn rượu chỉ còn lại canh thừa thịt nguội . Đại Điện bên ngoài , Đại Hồng đèn lồng còn chưa triệt hồi , Thủy Tinh Cung chiết xạ đèn lồng ấm màu đỏ quang , minh minh ám ám , như Thế Tục cung điện , tại trong đêm tối lặng yên bị chiếu sáng .

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm dắt tay đi qua , trong long cung người nhao nhao đi ngang qua lúc có chút quỳ gối hành lễ , thập phần kính cẩn bộ dạng .

Đi thẳng , đi đến người ở thưa thớt hậu hoa viên , Dương Tiễn buông ra Thốn Tâm tay của , đưa tay đặt ở trên vai của nàng .

"Thốn Tâm , đến tột cùng ngươi là nghĩ như thế nào?"

Hắn Thanh Âm rất thấp chìm , làm cho phân biệt không ra hỉ nộ , cũng không thể nào phỏng đoán hắn vấn đề sau lưng nghĩ cách .

"Đây là ý gì?" Thốn Tâm không hiểu hỏi .

Dương Tiễn trên tay có chút dùng sức , ánh mắt ba động một chút , không nói .

Hắn không phải là không có Cảm Giác đấy. Ngày xưa bên bờ Nhược Thủy , nàng ngửa đầu ánh mắt nhìn hắn , khắc cốt minh tâm , giống như một đoàn thiêu đốt thanh nga , biết rõ là lửa , cũng có thể liều lĩnh , nhưng mà giờ phút này trong ánh mắt của nàng , lại chỉ còn lại có lạnh lùng tro tàn , nhìn xem hắn , thật giống như nhìn xem đã qua một đoạn Tuế Nguyệt , vô vị mà Băng Lãnh .

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng nàng vĩnh viễn sẽ không ruồng bỏ hắn , dù sao bọn hắn có sâu nhất ràng buộc , nàng là như thế thương hắn , mà hắn đã từng thề coi chừng nàng một đời một thế .

Nhưng tất cả những thứ này cũng thay đổi .

Là chừng nào thì bắt đầu , nàng ánh mắt của không hề chỉ (cái) xem tới được hắn một cái? Là chừng nào thì bắt đầu , nàng không hề đối với hắn lộ ra chân thật nhất cười? Lại là chừng nào thì bắt đầu , nàng trong ánh mắt nhiệt độ mất đi , chỉ còn lại lạnh mà cứng rắn băng cứng?

Nàng gọi hắn , Dương Tiễn , Dương Tiễn , như hô cuộc đời này không đổi tình cảm chân thành . Nhưng là trong nháy mắt , nàng lại dùng đồng dạng Thanh Âm kêu gọi khác một cái Nam Nhân — thậm chí ngay cả nàng mình cũng không có Hữu Ý biết đến ngữ khí của nàng là thân mật như vậy .

Mà hắn tựu đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn xem , chẳng biết như thế nào Ngôn Ngữ , nắm đấm rất nhanh , lại không tự giác .

Hắn từng cho là hắn đối với Thốn Tâm có chỉ là trách nhiệm , nhưng là cho tới giờ khắc này , hắn mới nhìn rõ , nguyên lai hắn đúng là đối với cái kia nhìn như không thể Nại Hà báo ân như thế An Chi như di .

Cam như mật đường , nhưng là hưởng qua mới biết , đúng là tiêu tâm Thực Cốt .

Hắn là như thế Thanh Tỉnh , Thanh Tỉnh Địa nhìn xem mình từng điểm từng điểm , trượt vào không thể tự kềm chế Thâm Uyên .

Hắn ánh mắt chuyển thâm , trên tay dùng sức to lớn như thế , cơ hồ muốn bóp nát Thốn Tâm mảnh khảnh xương bả vai . nàng kêu đau lấy tránh ra , trong mắt ửng lên ủy khuất Thủy Quang .

"Quan cho các ngươi Hôn Ước , ngươi trước kia cho tới bây giờ phản đối ta đề cập qua ." Dương Tiễn sắc mặt thập phần chênh lệch .

Thốn Tâm tức cười . Từng đã là nàng là không thèm để ý những điều này , thậm chí căn bản không từng nhớ lại nàng thân phụ Hôn Ước , tự nhiên chưa từng có đối với Dương Tiễn nhắc tới , lại không nghĩ rằng loại này bỏ qua bị Dương Tiễn hiểu lầm thành Hữu Ý né tránh .

"Đính Hôn hẹn lúc, ta còn không Ký Sự . Ít năm như vậy rồi, Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu mặc dù ở trước mặt ta nói về một hai lần , nhưng ta cũng tưởng rằng vui đùa lời nói , cho tới bây giờ không có thật đúng . Dương Tiễn , ta thực không phải cố ý giấu diếm ."

Ngươi không coi là thật , nhưng lại thiên có người nhớ rõ .

Nghĩ như vậy , Dương Tiễn nắm chặt lại quyền , hắn không phải tâm tư cẩn thận người, sở hữu tất cả đáy lòng bí ẩn , thuộc về nam nhân ghen ghét cùng bị xâm phạm Lãnh Thổ Địch Ý , liền hắn mình cũng không thể minh bạch , hắn có thể biểu hiện ra , chỉ có nhìn như đơn giản phẫn uất , không chỉ không thể bị thốn Tâm Lý giải , hơn nữa để cho nàng sợ hãi .

— bởi vì hắn giờ phút này biểu lộ Âm U .

Đúng, nàng cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua cái này tốt tối tăm phiền muộn Dương Tiễn . hắn luôn luôn là quang minh , bằng phẳng đấy, đối đãi tất cả mọi người rất có nhiệt tâm , dù là hắn từng đợi nàng lãnh đạm , nàng không thừa nhận cũng không được , hắn là một rất tốt Đại Ca , cũng là một rất tốt Huynh Đệ .

Có lẽ đáy lòng của hắn một mực có như vậy hung ác nham hiểm một mặt , nhưng ở trước mặt nàng , hắn cho dù là phẫn nộ , cũng là vô cùng có Tiết Chế đấy, đều là nàng đơn phương diện náo , hắn nhẫn nhịn không được thời điểm cũng chỉ chọn xoay người rời đi .

Nhưng là hắn nhưng bây giờ đang tức giận , cùng sử dụng loại này đáng sợ biểu lộ nhìn xem nàng .

Nếu như không phải nàng sớm biết hắn Tâm Ý , Thốn Tâm chỉ sợ còn sẽ có một chút Ảo Tưởng . Nhưng là ngàn năm chiến tranh lạnh , đủ để ma bình nàng sở hữu tất cả ý xấu .

Hai người cương trong chốc lát , Dương Tiễn sắc mặt hơi nguội .

"Việc đã đến nước này , ngươi chuẩn bị làm sao bây giờ?"Hắn trực tiếp hỏi .

Tại Dương Tiễn suy tưởng ở bên trong, Ngao Chiến cùng Thốn Tâm này Hôn Ước tự nhiên là không đếm đấy, huống chi ván đã đóng thuyền , lúc này lượng Ngao Chiến cũng không sinh ra cái gì gợn sóng . hắn chính thức muốn nghe đấy, là Thốn Tâm thái độ .

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới Thốn Tâm rõ ràng chỉ là nhìn xem hắn , nói , "Dương Tiễn , không bằng hai người chúng ta đều yên lặng một chút ."

Hắn không thể tưởng tượng nổi mà nhìn Thốn Tâm , không thể tin được trong miệng nàng vậy mà biết (sẽ) nhổ ra như vậy không hợp với lẽ thường lời nói .

Thốn Tâm bị nhìn hắn được hoảng sợ sau lùi một bước .

Đúng, lúc này Dương Tiễn cũng không sai , nàng oán hận là ngàn trong năm đợi nàng vô tình Dương Tiễn , nhưng nàng thực tại không thuyết phục được mình và hắn tiếp tục đi tới đích .

Nàng không phải cái kia ngây thơ Thốn Tâm , thành yêu , cái gì cũng có thể bỏ đi . Giờ phút này nàng , dù là tiếp tục miễn cưỡng cùng một chỗ , mạo Hợp Thần cách , cũng sẽ không so về lúc trước tốt hơn nửa phần .

— đã chạy tới con đường cuối cùng , cần gì phải trơ mắt nhìn xem lẫn nhau đường cùng .

Nàng vừa ngoan tâm .

"Dương Tiễn , ta không thương ngươi rồi ."

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt kịch biến , ánh mắt lập tức thay đổi đến đáng sợ , loại ánh mắt này , nàng chỉ ở lúc trước hắn dùng Tam Xoa Kích chỉ vào Ngọc Đế lúc bái kiến . Thật sâu nhìn nàng một cái , không cần phải nhiều lời nữa , hắn quay người sải bước rời đi , phảng phất không muốn lại nhìn thêm nàng liếc .

Thốn Tâm há hốc mồm , lại phát không ra Thanh Âm , ngả vào một nửa tay chán nản rơi xuống , nước mắt ròng ròng chảy xuống .

Mặc dù nói Đoạn Tình , lại nguyên lai đáy lòng vẫn là Hữu Tình .

"Đã không nỡ , mới cần gì phải như thế Tuyệt Tình? Theo tính tình của hắn , chỉ sợ không bao giờ ... nữa chịu cùng ngươi cùng nhau ."

Nghe được bỗng nhiên nhớ tới Thanh Âm , Thốn Tâm đầy mặt vệt nước mắt ngẩng đầu , trông thấy Ngao Chiến theo phía sau nàng chuyển đi ra , tay áo bắt tay vào làm , tuyết Bạch Hồ cầu khỏa thân , ánh mắt lại Tất Hắc như biển sâu , chính bình tĩnh nhìn qua nàng .

Nàng bỗng nhiên biến sắc .

Nàng cùng hắn còn nhỏ đối với đùa giỡn , đã từng thân mật tuy hai mà một , nhưng là ít năm như vậy đi qua , nàng đã xem không hiểu hắn .

Nhớ tới lẫn nhau mới gặp gỡ , là ở Bắc Hải .

Lúc đó , Bắc Hải Long Vương mới tang , Long Hậu cũng tùy tướng mà đi .

Song thân đều trôi qua , Thiếu Niên Đăng Cơ .

Đại Địch còn không thanh , mà bi thương sâu không thể nhận ra .

Không người nào có thể an ủi trong lòng của hắn miệng vết thương , mà hắn chỉ là mím môi , không nói lời nào . Tiểu tiểu Thiếu Niên , đứng ở Linh Đường , trắng thuần một mảnh ở bên trong, hắn thẳng tắp lấy lưng , tuy có phúng viếng chi nhân cuồn cuộn không Tuyệt Địa chạy đến , nhưng hắn vẫn là một thân một mình bôn ba mênh mông tại đây đất tuyết , không thấy cuộc đời này duy nhất ôn hòa .

Mấy vạn vạn năm qua , Già Lâu La cùng Long Tộc tương hỗ là Tử Địch , một khi gặp gỡ , chính là không chết không thôi Kết Cục . Ngao Chiến Phụ Vương cùng Già Lâu La Vương chiến tại Cực Bắc chi uyên , Thiên Địa biến sắc , nước biển tận chịu Xích , ba ngày ba đêm về sau, tuy nhiên thành công chém giết Già Lâu La Vương , Bắc Hải Long Vương cũng kiệt lực chống đỡ hết nổi , chôn xương tại Cực Hàn trong vực sâu .

Tin dữ truyền đến , Bắc Hải Long Hậu tại chỗ tự vận , đi theo (tùy tùng) Tiên Vương mà đi .

Trong một đêm , Bắc Hải chỉ còn lại có năm gần hơn trăm tuổi còn nhỏ Thái Tử , một mình chèo chống .

". . . Ta Long Tộc từ nhỏ muốn Chinh Chiến . Hải Thiên Long Chiến huyết Huyền Hoàng , ngươi Ngao Chiến tên Ca Ca cũng là tới từ ở này . Thốn Tâm , ngươi muốn nhớ kỹ ngươi Ngao Nhuận Bá Bá , chính là bởi vì có giống hắn cái này tốt Bất Cụ hy sinh Chiến Sĩ , Tứ Hải mới dùng An Ninh ." Nhiều năm trước kia , nàng Phụ Vương vừa biết được Bắc Hải Long Vương tin người chết lúc, vuốt đầu của nàng , đối với còn nhỏ nàng nói phía trên nhất đoạn văn .

Trí Nhớ tại trong năm tháng mơ hồ , nhưng là nàng còn nhớ rõ nàng ngay lúc đó trả lời: "Phụ Vương cũng là cái dạng này Dũng Giả sao? Ta trưởng thành về sau , cũng nhất định phải gả cho dáng vẻ như vậy Anh Hùng ."

Có lẽ cũng là bởi vì cái này điểm Tâm Tư , nàng mới có thể đối với Dương Tiễn thình thịch Tâm Động , chấp mê ngày càng sâu , một lòng rơi mất nhiều năm như vậy , sẽ thấy cũng thu không trở lại .

Nàng xem gặp trong trí nhớ , ấu niên nàng chạy vào không có một bóng người Linh Đường , đối với một động Bất Động Ngao Chiến le lưỡi: "Ngao Chiến Ca Ca , ta tìm không thấy đường đi ra ngoài rồi."

"Ngươi là ai?" Đồng dạng tuổi nhỏ Ngao Chiến mộc nghiêm mặt nhìn nàng , ánh mắt lại là đỏ .

"Ta là theo Tây Hải tới , làm sao bây giờ? Ta giống như tìm không thấy của ta Phụ Vương rồi." Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Ngao Chiến , "Ngươi dẫn ta đi ra ngoài , được không?"

"Ta cũng vậy tìm không thấy của ta Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu rồi." Ngao Chiến nhìn xem Thốn Tâm , nước mắt từng viên lớn Địa rơi ra.

Thốn Tâm cuống quít dùng tay áo thay hắn lau nước mắt: "Ca Ca ngươi đừng khóc , ta cùng đi với ngươi tìm , nhất định có thể tìm được đấy."

"Không tìm về được rồi, cũng sẽ không trở lại nữa rồi."

Ngao Chiến ôm Thốn Tâm , thân thể một đứng thẳng một đứng thẳng Địa khóc , khóc đến khí đều thở gấp không được , phảng phất muốn khóc tận tâm trong tất cả ủy khuất .

Thốn Tâm Nhãn vòng đỏ lên , cũng đi theo khóc lên , vừa khóc bên cạnh an ủi hắn: "Ngươi Phụ Vương thật là dũng cảm người , ngươi cũng muốn giống như hắn mới đúng , đừng khóc ."

Nguyên lai nàng cũng biết . Ngao Chiến sát lau nước mắt , dùng sức gật gật đầu , cái mũi hồng hồng: "Uh, Phụ Vương nói cho ta biết , Nam Tử Hán là không thể khóc ."

Thốn Tâm cũng nín khóc mỉm cười .

Bọn hắn ôm đầu khóc rống bộ dáng còn như ở trước mắt , nhưng là đảo mắt , tất cả mọi người từng người lớn lên , dần dần từng bước đi đến .

Nàng dần dần quên lãng ấu niên hắn , nhưng hắn vẫn thủy chung nhớ rõ lúc đầu một điểm ôn hòa , tại nàng tối Lạc Phách tiết , không chút do dự vươn tay cứu , dù là phế đi nửa người Tu Vi cũng cũng không ngại .

Tại Los Angeles mây mù dày đặc cỏ dại ở bên trong, hắn đội mưa mà đến .

Tại sườn đồi bên cạnh lần nữa gặp được , hắn một khúc "Mổ mộc", nhàn nhạt âm sắc , Bất Động thanh sắc .

Đầy trời Phi Hoa Thọ Yến ở bên trong, hắn có thể gõ nhịp tán thưởng , đảo mắt lại cười tủm tỉm cùng mình Phụ Vương thương thảo "Hôn Ước".

Mà giờ khắc này hắn ngay tại trước mắt nàng , giống như cười mà không phải cười , tay áo bắt tay vào làm , hành lang bên trên đèn lồng tại đỉnh đầu hắn nhẹ lay động , như một loạt ôn nhu Hồng Sắc nước gợn .

"Vô luận như thế nào , cũng là nước đổ khó hốt . Cần quyết đoán mà không quyết đoán , chỉ là không công dẫn xuất rất nhiều rỗi rãnh buồn , thật sự là không nhọc ngươi quan tâm ."Nàng thấp giọng trả lời .

Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn ở giữa sự tình , không có quan hệ gì với người ngoài — dù là có Thường Nga , cũng chỉ là trong nội tâm nàng cố chấp .

"Nói được ngược lại là thập phần xinh đẹp ." Ngao Chiến nhẹ nhàng khẽ hừ , đi tới .

Thốn Tâm tạm thời buông lỏng tâm sự , hỏi hắn: "Vừa rồi gặp ngươi ngăn không được ho khan , Nhưng là tiên trước bị Đắc Kỷ gây thương tích , nhưng không khỏi hẳn?"

"Ngươi xem bộ dáng của ta , như là có thương tích sao?"

Thốn Tâm nhìn kỹ liếc . Đăng Hỏa xuống, hắn lông mày bay vào tóc mai , hết sức vẻ mặt hưng phấn , nơi đó có nửa phần lúc trước thần sắc có bệnh . Chẳng lẽ cùng nàng Phụ Vương nói chuyện buổi nói chuyện , lại để cho tâm tình của hắn sung sướng như vậy , quét qua chìm kha?

Ngao Chiến nghe được khẽ cười lên: "Tuy nhiên cùng ngươi Phụ Vương trao đổi kết quả chắc chắn làm cho người vui sướng , nhưng mà cũng không phải nguyên nhân này ."

"Ngươi nguyên lai là giả bộ?" Thốn Tâm cũng không đần , hắn lời nói đều đề giờ đến rồi phần này lên , cũng hiểu được .

Ngao Chiến gật gật đầu , nhìn xa xa Hoa Mộc , chậm rãi nói: "Nghi Binh chi kế , ngươi luôn minh bạch . Có đôi khi thích hợp yếu thế , có thể cho Địch Nhân vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị một kích ."

Thốn Tâm lòng của chìm một chút , "Lại muốn cùng Già Lâu La bộ phận khai chiến?" Long Tộc cùng Nhân Tộc bất đồng , Tâm Tư tận là đơn thuần , Bản Tộc Nội Bộ vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không có cần muốn Đề Phòng Địch Nhân , duy nhất phải đối đãi như vậy chỉ có thể là bọn họ Túc Địch — Già Lâu La Kim Sí Điểu nhất tộc .

"Của ngươi Phụ Vương nhận lời đi ra Binh Cực Bắc chi uyên . Lần này , nhất định có thể đem cái này cái cọc vô hưu vô chỉ Huyết Cừu chấm dứt ."

Ngao Chiến nói được bình tĩnh , nhưng là Thốn Tâm rõ ràng cảm thấy hắn bình tĩnh bề ngoài hạ khát vọng Chinh Chiến tâm tình , huống chi , Già Lâu La cùng hắn có thù giết cha , chỉ sợ hắn khát vọng báo thù tâm cũng đồng dạng mãnh liệt .

"Cái này là ngươi cầm Hôn Ước đổi lấy?" Thốn Tâm hỏi .

"Không tệ lắm , học hội suy một ra ba rồi. Kỳ thật cũng chỉ là biết thời biết thế mà thôi , nếu là ta không làm như vậy , ngươi Phụ Vương chưa hẳn sẽ không hỗ trợ ." Ngao Chiến cười rộ lên . hắn dùng không truy cứu nữa hai nhà Hôn Ước là Trù Mã , đổi được Tây Hải to lớn ủng hộ , cái này bút Giao Dịch làm được giá trị , hắn cũng không có gì không có ý tứ nói.

Nếu không phải cầm cái này làm trao đổi , Phụ Vương có lẽ tối chung sẽ giúp , nhưng mà cũng sẽ không sảng khoái như vậy . Điểm này Thốn Tâm lòng dạ biết rõ .

"Vậy thì cầu chúc ngươi Kỳ Khai Đắc Thắng ." Phảng phất đàm luận không là mình Hôn Ước giống như, Thốn Tâm tâm không khúc mắc Địa thôi nhưng cười cười , Chúc Phúc .

"Thừa ngươi cát ngôn . Ta lần đi Bắc Cực chi uyên , không triệt để hủy diệt Già Lâu La một bộ , thề sống chết Bất Quy ."

Ngao Chiến ngoặt (khom) môi cười cười , nhẹ lướt đi , liền đầu cũng không trở lại .

— Nam Nhi đến chết Tâm Như thiết , xem thử tay nghề , Bổ Thiên nứt ra .

Về phần đáy lòng một ít điểm tình cảm , nếu là hắn như vậy chôn xương Cực Bắc , vậy thì không cần nhắc tới . Nếu là có hạnh lại lần nữa trở về — Thốn Tâm , ngươi có thể là có thể thật sự thờ ơ?

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, huy kiếm Đoạn Tình

Hồng nhạt váy ngắn một Trực Hệ đến Ngực , cùng màu dây buộc xuyết lấy hoa vụn , ống tay áo nhan sắc hơi sâu , nhạt cơ hồ là phấn bạch trên váy thêu lên sơ nhạt Đào Hoa . Hắc như quạ tóc mai tóc dài nửa vãn , dùng hình hoa vật trang sức cố định .

Long Hậu từ ái vuốt ve Thốn Tâm tóc: "Đúng vậy, con trai ta là Tây Hải đẹp mắt nhất Nữ Hài Tử ."

Thốn Tâm trang phục như cũ là ở nhà lúc Cô Nương bộ dáng , cũng không có đổi đã kết hôn Phụ Nhân kiểu tóc ăn mặc .

Thốn Tâm hơi u buồn hỏi: "Dương Tiễn còn không có rời đi sao?"

Tự hậu hoa viên tan rã trong không vui sau hơn mười ngày , Dương Tiễn đều không có lại tại nàng xuất hiện trước mặt , nhưng mà kỳ dị là hắn cũng không hề rời đi Long Cung , một mực cứ như vậy không được tự nhiên lấy .

Long Hậu lắc đầu . Đã qua nhiều như vậy thiên, Long Vương tính tình cũng không có bắt đầu lớn như vậy . nàng vốn tưởng rằng Dương Tiễn lưu lại là vì đãi Long Vương bớt giận về sau lại đi hòa hoãn quan hệ , nhưng nhìn lâu như vậy , Dương Tiễn vậy mà như là không hề quyết định này .

Bọn hắn những...này người thiếu niên sự tình thật làm cho nàng xem không hiểu . Long Hậu hỏi Thốn Tâm: "Các ngươi đây là cãi nhau?"

Thốn Tâm gật đầu: "Ta cùng hắn nói để cho lẫn nhau yên lặng một chút ."

Long Hậu kỳ quái nhìn nhà mình Nữ Nhi liếc: "Lúc trước không phải là thật tốt sao? Như thế nào đột nhiên cứ như vậy nói?" Tuy nhiên nàng nhìn không tốt đoạn này Nhân Duyên , nhưng là cái này cũng không Đại Biểu nàng hi vọng chứng kiến nữ nhi Hôn Nhân xuất hiện bất kỳ vấn đề .

Thốn Tâm khó xử , chẳng biết như thế nào đi nói quyết định của nàng . Dưới cái nhìn của nàng Thời Gian dĩ nhiên ngàn năm , nhưng là tại Phụ Vương Mẫu Hậu trong nội tâm , bọn họ kết hôn mới chỉ mấy năm chứ? nàng nếu là muốn cùng cách , Phụ Vương cùng Mẫu Hậu lại sẽ ra sao nàng? Tùy hứng? Cố tình gây sự?

"Đúng đấy . . . Chính là cảm thấy lẫn nhau không thích hợp ." Lời kia vừa thốt ra , Thốn Tâm đã biết rõ muốn hỏng việc .

Quả nhiên . Long Hậu tức giận đến đâm một cái nàng trán , hận nói: "Hiện tại biết rõ không thích hợp? Lúc trước ta với ngươi Phụ Vương ngàn không đồng ý , vạn không đồng ý thời điểm , ngươi không phải nói , muốn cùng hắn sinh cùng ngủ , chết chung huyệt , cuộc đời này không đổi sao?"

Cũng không phải thay đổi cả đời? nàng cắn môi , thẹn thùng: "Nữ Nhi , Nữ Nhi biết rõ sai rồi ."

Thật sự là đụng phải nam tường , mới nhớ lại đầu . Nhưng trên thế giới này nơi đó có đã hối hận ăn? Long Hậu đối với cái này từ nhỏ đau sủng Nữ Nhi không có tính tình: "Cái này thân không thành cũng được , ngươi giờ phút này mới đến Hối Hận , không chê quá muộn sao?"Nàng thở dài một tiếng , là cái này cái Nữ Nhi giữ nhiều như vậy tâm , nàng lại không nghe , lúc này lại còn nói muốn đổi ý , đây không phải phải đem nàng lòng của hướng dầu sôi ở bên trong sắc thuốc sao?

Thốn Tâm tự biết bị thương Mẫu Hậu lòng của , không dám lên tiếng . Một lát sau , nàng ngang nhiên xông qua: "Nữ Nhi tại Tây Hải hầu hạ Mẫu Hậu cả đời ."

Long Hậu lập tức có chút tức giận: "Ngươi muốn cả đời đợi , cũng phải nhìn ngươi Ca Ca có chịu hay không nuôi ngươi mới được . Ta là già rồi , không quản được các ngươi những...này người tuổi trẻ sự tình , cái đó Thiên Nhất nhắm mắt , cũng liền mắt không thấy tâm không phiền ."

Thốn Tâm lập tức đi che Long Hậu miệng , khó chịu nói: "Mẫu Hậu tại sao nói như thế? Mẫu Hậu cùng Phụ Vương tất nhiên là có thể Thọ Dữ Thiên Tề đấy."

Long Hậu lôi kéo tay của nàng , vỗ nhè nhẹ , nói không vui mừng là giả đấy, thương tiếc nói: "Con ta cuối cùng cũng biết rằng Hiếu Thuận rồi, như thế nào đi nữa , ta cũng vậy vẫn có thể cho ngươi nhiều hơn nữa thao (xx) vài năm tâm đấy. Nhưng nếu là thật sự không nghĩ tới rồi, cũng muốn nói rõ Sở Tài là, nếu không cứ như vậy kéo lấy tính toán cái chuyện gì?"

Thốn Tâm tự Nhiên Minh bạch — dù là Hồng Hoang Vạn Cổ , cũng là tránh cũng không thể tránh . Nhưng là Tình Ti sao mà khó gảy , thoáng khẽ động , cũng đã đau thấu tim gan .

Nàng cúi đầu lắc lắc ngón tay , tinh tế nói: "Ta sẽ đi tìm hắn ."

Lúc này Dương Tiễn đang ngồi trong phòng , chậm rãi lau sạch lấy Binh Khí . hắn không nóng nảy , trước dùng bố lau đi Phù Trần , chính diện sát một lần , phản diện sát một lần , sau đó lại dùng tế sa giấy tinh tế đánh bóng lưỡi đao , nhẹ nhàng thổi đi có chút xoáy lên bạc mảnh , Tam Xoa Kích nhận dài ba xích , đầy đủ hắn cái này tốt qua đi nửa ngày Thời Gian .

Mười ngày .

Hắn hơi híp mắt lại , tính toán thời gian .

Thốn Tâm lần này giận dỗi Thời Gian dài đặc biệt — đúng vậy , cho dù nàng chính miệng nói ra quyết tuyệt lời nói , hắn cũng như trước cho là nàng chỉ (cái) là bởi vì là cái gì sự tình đang cùng hắn đùa nghịch tính tình .

Dù sao , cho dù là kết hôn trước khi , dáng vẻ như vậy chiến tranh lạnh cũng đã nhiều không kể xiết . Cho dù là tại Tân Hôn màn đêm buông xuống , bọn họ còn cãi nhau một trận .

Lúc ấy cái kia gây tai hoạ bánh Trung thu bị hắn ném tới trong nước , một tiếng trống vang lên , như là đánh trong lòng hắn , hắn quả thật có chút không nỡ , dù sao cũng là Thường Nga Tiên Tử tặng cho , cũng là người gia một mảnh Tâm Ý , cứ như vậy trôi theo nước chảy .

Nhưng là đã Thốn Tâm không vui , hắn không thể lưu lại cái này bánh Trung thu .

Tương tự sự tình nhiều không kể xiết , Thốn Tâm một thân Công Chúa tính tình , lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ cũng có thể dẫn động lửa giận của nàng , hắn ứng phó thập phần mỏi mệt . Có chút chiến tranh lạnh nguyên nhân gây ra thậm chí ở trong mắt hắn xem ra hoàn toàn Mạc Danh Kỳ Diệu , nhưng là Thốn Tâm luôn biểu hiện được giống như bị thụ thiên đại ủy khuất .

Dần dần, hắn cũng liền chẳng muốn lại đi dỗ dành nàng , rất nhiều lần đều là Thốn Tâm Chủ Động cúi đầu . hắn không biết là cái này tốt có cái gì không được, dù sao tuyệt Đại Bộ Phận chuyện nguyên nhân gây ra đều ở đây Thốn Tâm mẫn cảm đa nghi .

Như là lúc này đây , hắn không tin Thốn Tâm thật sự muốn cùng hắn trở mặt , nói không chừng chỉ là nhốn nháo tiểu tính tình , muốn cho hắn đi dỗ dành nàng .

Mà hắn , bởi vì lấy lần này Mạc Danh Kỳ Diệu náo đi ra ngoài nàng cùng Ngao Chiến Hôn Ước , thật sự không muốn Chủ Động cúi đầu . hắn liệu định nàng chịu không được mấy ngày sẽ chạy tới cùng hắn và được, nói không chừng ba ngày năm ngày , không nghĩ tới nàng lại nhịn lâu như vậy đều không có nhận sai ý tứ .

Nghĩ như vậy , hắn nghe thấy có người ở nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa .

Đến rồi . Ngao Chiến thu hồi Tam Xoa Kích , hiển hiện một cái ngắn ngủi cười .

"Dương Tiễn , ngươi có ở bên trong không?" Thốn Tâm đứng ở cửa ra vào , thấp thỏm không yên vô cùng , một lát trước khi nghĩ kỹ mà nói từ lúc này một chữ nửa câu đều nghĩ không ra . nàng muốn như thế nào uyển chuyển biểu đạt muốn cùng hắn tách ra nghĩ cách đâu này? hắn biết (sẽ) có phản ứng gì? hắn sẽ đồng ý sao? Sẽ phải a . . . Dù sao hắn không thích nàng , ở cùng với nàng cũng chỉ là miễn cưỡng .

"Vào đi ." Nghe được truyền ra Thanh Âm , Thốn Tâm hít sâu một hơi , đẩy cửa ra . Dương Tiễn an vị tại bên bàn lên, không biết vì cái gì , nàng cảm thấy hắn giờ phút này tựa hồ . . . Rất sung sướng?

Nàng áy náy mà nhìn hắn , chậm rãi cọ đi qua .

"Ngồi đi , có cái gì sự tình sao?" Dương Tiễn gõ bàn một cái nói , ra hiệu nàng ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh , nhưng là Thốn Tâm tuyển đi một lần hắn xa hơn một chút chỗ ngồi xuống rồi, điều này làm cho hắn hơi có không khoái Địa nhíu nhíu mày .

"Dương Tiễn . . ." Thốn Tâm há miệng ra mới phát hiện mình miệng đắng lưỡi khô , đầu lưỡi đi lòng vòng , cuối cùng đem lâm muốn nói ra khỏi miệng lời nói đổi thành : "Ngươi đánh tính toán khi nào thì đi?"

Đây là muốn đuổi hắn? Dương Tiễn hiển nhiên không ngờ tới nàng vừa ra khỏi miệng chính là chỗ này câu nói , rõ ràng ngây người , giữa lông mày đánh kết .

Thốn Tâm kiên trì nói tiếp đi: ". . . ngươi sẽ không muốn muốn một mực ở đi xuống đi , ha ha , ha ha . . ."Nàng gượng cười hai tiếng , mình cũng (cảm) giác được mình cười đến rất Mạc Danh Kỳ Diệu , hận không thể rút mình một cái bàn tay . Cho ngươi miệng lưỡi vụng về , cho ngươi kéo những...này không thể làm chung đấy!

Nàng bên này càng là khó có thể mở miệng , Dương Tiễn nghi hoặc lại càng sâu . hắn cũng đã nhìn ra , Thốn Tâm không hề giống là tới giảng hòa đấy, chẳng lẽ nàng tựu quyết tâm phải đợi hắn cúi đầu? Nghĩ tới đây , hắn ánh mắt lãnh ý chớp động .

"Đã đủ rồi , ngươi đến cùng muốn nói cái gì?" Dương Tiễn cắt đứt nàng muốn nói lại thôi lời nói , trực tiếp đặt câu hỏi .

Thốn Tâm trì trệ , càng là bất an . nàng hai mắt nhắm lại , hoành quyết tâm , không quan tâm Địa kêu đi ra:

"Dương Tiễn , ta cảm thấy chúng ta vẫn là tách ra tương đối khá !"

Dương Tiễn Đồng Tử đột nhiên co rút nhanh , khó hiểu , vẻ kinh nộ khi hắn giữa lông mày hiện lên . hắn bỗng nhiên đứng lên , đinh Đinh Đương khi (làm) phật rơi trên bàn cái chén nhỏ: "Thốn Tâm , ngươi có biết hay không ngươi đang nói cái gì?!"

Nàng — nàng chớ không phải là điên rồi phải không?!

"Lý do , ta muốn một cái lý do ."Hắn cảm xúc thay đổi rất nhanh bất quá mấy tức , rất nhanh lần nữa ngồi xuống, nhưng mà lần này trên mặt biểu lộ quét qua lúc trước bình chân như vại , nộ động nhan sắc .

Khó khăn nhất giải thích chính là lý do . Thốn Tâm cơ hồ đem bờ môi khai ra huyết , chỉ có thể lặp lại một câu: "Dương Tiễn , ta không thương ngươi rồi ."

Dương Tiễn không thể nhịn được nữa Địa vỗ bàn một cái , Đỉnh Cấp đông lạnh Thạch Ngọc bàn khi hắn Chưởng Lực hạ vỡ thành trên đất . Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng bệch , đứng lên lui về phía sau ba bước , thẳng đến phía sau lưng chống đỡ lấy môn mới đứng lại .

Dương Tiễn đứng lên tới gần hai bước: "Ngươi đây là rất nghiêm túc?" — như thế Đột Như Kỳ Lai , như thế . . . Khó có thể tiếp nhận .

Hắn biết rõ mình giờ phút này biểu lộ nhất định rất Khủng Bố , Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn , bắt đầu run rẩy .

Nàng gian nan gật gật đầu .

Dương Tiễn khóe miệng co giật hạ xuống, vô số cảm xúc tại tĩnh mịch trong đôi mắt gào thét qua , không nói .

Hắn giơ tay lên , một quyền đánh vào Thốn Tâm cửa phía sau lên, ầm ầm trong nổ vang gỗ vụn mảnh tuôn rơi rơi xuống , Thốn Tâm kinh hô một tiếng , mềm ngã xuống , bị hắn ôm .

Nàng đã không dám nhìn nữa ánh mắt của hắn .

"Dương Tiễn , ngươi làm cái gì?! Thốn Tâm , ngươi ra thế nào rồi? Khai Môn , nhanh Khai Môn !"Nàng Nhị Ca Thanh Âm lo lắng như thế , đồng thời kịch liệt vuốt nhóm (đám bọn họ) .

Thốn Tâm gọi một tiếng: "Tam Ca !"

Ngao Liệt nghe tiếng , lấy được càng là dùng sức , ngay tại hắn cơ hồ muốn đạp cửa một khắc , môn rốt cục được mở ra .

Dương Tiễn đứng ở cửa ra vào , lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn , Tiểu Muội bị hắn kéo , đầy mặt nước mắt , bất quá tựa hồ không có bị thương .

Hắn thở phào , tiến lên một bước đem Thốn Tâm đoạt lại , hung hăng trừng Dương Tiễn liếc: "Dương Tiễn , ngươi không nên quá phận rồi! Đừng quên ngươi hiện tại nhưng mà tại Tây Hải ! Cho dù ngươi là Thốn Tâm Trượng Phu , ngươi cũng không có Quyền Lợi như vậy đối với nàng !"

Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn đầu tựa vào Ngao Liệt trong ngực Thốn Tâm , lành lạnh câu dẫn ra bờ môi: "Về sau cũng không phải là rồi." Ngay tại hắn nói câu nói này đồng thời , hắn lại vẫn sẽ cảm thấy chết tiệt đau lòng !

"Có ý tứ gì . . ." Ngao Liệt vẻ giận dữ hơi trì hoãn , rốt cục nhớ tới: "Đúng rồi , có Thiên Giới Sứ Thần cầm Ngọc Đế thủ dụ đến Tây Hải , lấy ngươi nhanh chóng đuổi bắt một cái gọi là Tôn Ngộ Không Yêu Hầu ."

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, Cái Thế Anh Hùng

Nàng lặp đi lặp lại làm giấc mộng này .

Trong mộng , không đổi là cặp kia cốt nhục đều đặn ngừng, da trắng như sứ tay của , mỗi cái cánh tay thon dài đều giống như một câu không nói gì thơ , trong tay một quyển Trúc Giản , mở ra cũng không người đi xem .

Thân Ảnh diện mục tận mơ hồ , lờ mờ Bạch Y còn trẻ .

Một vầng màn trúc , Ngân Câu Linh Lung , mái hiên nhà bên ngoài Phong Linh giòn vang .

Ngày xuân , Lạc Hoa theo nửa cuốn mảnh vải thổi nhập , rơi đầy ống tay áo . Cặp kia tay nhặt lên một quả cánh hoa , rồi lại nhẹ nhàng buông , không đành lòng phật rơi . Nằm ở án thư , ngọc trâm búi tóc lỏng loẹt Địa tản ra , một đám tóc xanh uốn lượn , như lưu lạc ánh sáng.

Ngày mùa hè , Ly Hợp Thủy Quang ánh vào Thư Phòng , như không thể phỏng đoán hồn . Cặp kia tay cầm bút , tinh tế phác hoạ , vẽ thành một trục Đan Thanh . Nhẹ nhàng thổi mực , tay kia nhiễm lên Chu Sa tươi đẹp , lờ mờ cùng này cô gái trong tranh mặt mày tương đối , bên môi một vòng đỏ tươi , như dùng Tình Nhân ngực huyết điểm nhuộm .

Ngày mùa thu , thu cửa sổ Dạ Vũ , cặp kia để tay hạ màn trúc , lưu luyến Địa sát qua Ngân Câu , hình dạng hoàn mỹ móng tay phát ra rất nhỏ động tĩnh , như nhỏ vụn thì thầm . Tay kia , khêu đèn , nhặt tử , hí khúc Liên Hoa Lạc . Thu Sương bay thấp , bàn cờ phát ra thanh thúy gõ đánh , một mình đánh cờ , hắc Hắc Bạch bạch , dây dưa nan giải .

Vào đông , tuyết lớn đầy trời , cặp kia tay dũ phát Như Sương Tuyết Ngưng thành , cử động không mảy may khói lửa . Trên bàn duy độc một cái oánh nhuận chén sứ , một ly tuyết , lẳng lặng đặt ở nơi nào , nhu nhuận nhiều vẻ . Tay kia chấp nảy sinh nho nhỏ chén sứ , nhẹ nhàng ngửi ngửi , Băng Tuyết Khí Tức , như thế lạnh thấu xương .

Một Tích Huyết nhỏ tại chén lên, trơn trượt Lạc Sương tuyết .

Sau đó là Đệ Nhị tích , Đệ Tam tích. . .

Thốn Tâm bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh , trên gối một quyển Kiếm Phổ chảy xuống trên mặt đất, lạch cạch một tiếng tại đêm khuya hết sức rõ ràng .

Nàng vuốt ngực , trong mộng cô tịch Cảm Giác thật sâu quấn quanh vu tâm , Như Tâm bên trên thật sâu miệng vết thương , khó có thể khép lại giống như ưu thương . Phản phản phục phục Tư Niệm một người , một mùa một mùa chờ đợi người kia — lại chưa từng lại đến .

Xuân đã qua , Hạ đã qua , Thu Đông trải qua .

Rõ ràng từng có hứa hẹn .

Đảo mắt rồi lại ruồng bỏ .

Vẽ lên Nữ Tử khuôn mặt , Thốn Tâm ngày ngày tại trong kính chiếu gặp .

Nhưng nàng từ không biết nói, nguyên lai hắn cái này tốt chờ thêm nàng — rõ ràng gặp lại khi đó , như trước mây trôi nước chảy , như bi thảm sự tình đều là Mộng Ảo .

Mà trong mộng cuối cùng huyết , như thế chăng tường .

Cặp kia tay , vẫn là cặp kia tay .

Tránh cũng không thể tránh , nắm Địch Nhân Binh Khí , máu tươi tuôn ra , nhuộm y phục ẩm ướt tay áo .

Tổn thương có thể thấy được xương cốt .

Hắn lại cười dài: "Đã là kiệt lực , trận chiến này , ta thắng ."

Hắn khục ra tia máu , đáy lòng bị thương , lại ngậm lấy hài lòng cười , gọn gàng mà linh hoạt cắt lấy Địch Nhân đầu cấp .

— nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa , kết thúc trận này mối hận cũ .

Dương Tiễn điểm Tề (đủ) 3000 cây cỏ đầu thần , đạt tới Hoa Quả Sơn chân .

Hoa Quả Sơn đỉnh núi , Tinh Kỳ phấp phới , dùng lớn chừng cái đấu chữ viết lấy: Tề Thiên Đại Thánh . Hầu Tử hầu tôn đều ở đây đỉnh núi nhảy , kêu , một mảnh Hỗn Loạn , không có kết cấu gì đáng nói .

Dương Tiễn thấy vậy , nhíu nhíu mày , quay người phân phó: "Mai Sơn Lão Đại , ngươi cùng các huynh đệ trước tại nguyên chỗ chờ lệnh . Ta đi trước tìm một chút Hư Thực ."

Mai Sơn Huynh Đệ lĩnh mệnh: "Vâng, Nhị gia ."

Dùng Dương Tiễn thân thủ , lẻn vào Hoa Quả Sơn nội căn bản không hề khó khăn , huống chi Hoa Quả Sơn liền nửa lính gác cũng không từng thiết , quả thực như nhập không Nhân Chi Cảnh . Thuận lợi như vậy , ngược lại làm cho Dương Tiễn sinh lòng cảnh giác: Chớ không phải là dụ địch xâm nhập chi kế?

Mang như vậy nghi hoặc , hắn thuận lợi đã tìm được Tôn Ngộ Không , thứ hai chính chiếm giữ tại một tấm da hổ trên ghế dựa lớn không hề cảm giác khẩn trương Địa hướng trong miệng ném hàng tươi hoa quả , nhìn thấy hắn tiến đến , nhảy dựng lên , há miệng chính là một câu Dương Tiễn tuyệt không nghĩ tới mà nói: "— Thốn Tâm?"

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt xiết chặt , trong nội tâm điểm khả nghi bộc phát: Cái này Hầu Tử vừa rồi gọi , là Thốn Tâm? Tôn Ngộ Không lại cũng cùng Thốn Tâm có dính dấp sao? hắn thân là Thiên Đình truy nã Yếu Phạm , ai cùng hắn dính dáng tới nửa điểm liên quan , tựu muốn bị liên lụy . — bầu trời bọn kia Thần Tiên nhất định chính đang nhìn chăm chú tại đây , bị phát hiện quan hệ gì , chính là một cái tội liên đới chi tội .

Hắn Tam Xoa Kích nơi tay , Sát Khí bắn ra , cơ hồ Hữu Nhược thực chất , Ngân Giáp Hắc Bào phần phật Sinh Phong .

"Ồ? Nhận lầm người sao?" Tôn Ngộ Không giống như căn bản không có có cảm giác được Dương Tiễn trên người tán phát mãnh liệt Uy Hiếp , đại đại liệt liệt hướng trên ghế ngồi khẽ dựa , tiếp tục ăn hoa quả: "Ngươi là ai? A... . . . Hôm nay hoa quả thực mới lạ (tươi sốt) ."

Dương Tiễn vẫn là lần đầu bị người bỏ qua triệt để , cả giận nói: "Ta chính là Dương Tiễn , phụng mệnh Ngọc Đế Pháp Chỉ trước tới bắt Yêu Hầu ! Ít nói lời vô ích , mau đứng lên đánh với ta một trận !" Tam Xoa Kích phát ra làm cho sợ ánh sáng, phảng phất một giây sau sẽ rơi xuống .

Tôn Ngộ Không "Òm ọp" một tiếng: "Dương Tiễn là cái nào? Chưa từng nghe qua , chưa từng nghe qua ."

Dương Tiễn không thể nhịn được nữa , tiến lên một bước , giơ tay chém xuống , tốc độ nhanh hơn Thiểm Điện , cơ hồ thấy không rõ hắn trên tay Động Tác , Đao liền đã đến đỉnh đầu .

Tôn Ngộ Không để mà hắn tản mạn bề ngoài hào không tương xứng mau lẹ Tốc Độ tránh qua, tránh né một kích này , lẩm bẩm: "Làm sao lại động thượng thủ rồi hả?" Dứt lời , cũng không lại cố ý dùng khinh mạn thái độ đi chọc giận hắn , lỗ tai sờ mó Kim Cô Bổng nơi tay , một đạo Kim Quang dùng nhanh hơn Dương Tiễn Tốc Độ luân quá đi .

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhõm một tránh khỏi , rốt cục lộ ra một điểm hài lòng thần sắc: "Coi như có chút bản lãnh ."

Kỳ thật Tôn Ngộ Không đã có thể Đại Náo Thiên Cung , lại há có thể chỉ có điểm này "Bổn sự", song phương cái này mấy lần khoa tay múa chân đều chẳng qua là thăm dò , cái này điểm Dương Tiễn lòng dạ biết rõ , hắn hời hợt nói một câu nói kia , đều chỉ là vì chọc giận Tôn Ngộ Không , làm cho hắn lộ ra sơ hở mà thôi .

Tôn Ngộ Không nghiêng qua hắn liếc: "Để ngươi xem nhìn ngươi Tôn gia gia bổn sự !" Đại Bổng vung lên , phảng phất Thái Sơn Áp Đỉnh , lại như Hồng Thủy ngập trời , khí thế như hồng Địa hướng về phía Dương Tiễn mà đi .

Dương Tiễn chống chọi một kích này , miệng hổ lại bị chấn đắc run lên: "Có chút ý nghĩa rồi."

Hắn không hề giấu dốt , lập tức xuất ra Thập Thành Công Lực , ý đồ đem Tôn Ngộ Không hàng phục .

Nhưng mà là chân chính giao thủ hắn mới phát hiện , Tôn Ngộ Không thực là một khối cứng rắn (ngạnh) gặm xương cốt , dùng hắn Dương Tiễn chi năng , lại cũng có một loại lực bất tòng tâm gian nan Cảm Giác , loại này gian nan không là tới từ ở thực lực chênh lệch — hắn có tự tin , khi (làm) nay Thiên Hạ , ngoại trừ những cái...kia cũng không tự mình xuất thủ Thánh Nhân , đã không người nào có thể chiến thắng hắn . Nhưng mà Tôn Ngộ Không dĩ nhiên cũng làm như là cái khác hắn , đối với hắn từng chiêu từng thức nhớ kỹ trong lòng , khi hắn ra chiêu trước khi tựu đã có hủy đi chiêu tiên thủ , khiến cho hắn hoàn toàn giống như là mình tại cùng mình đánh , không hề có thể đột phá địa phương .

Đây là một đối thủ cường đại .

Đồng dạng , Tôn Ngộ Không cũng có loại này Cảm Thụ , cười to: "Ta Lão Tôn rất lâu không có gặp được loại người như ngươi đối thủ rồi! Tới tới tới , chúng ta đi ra ngoài đánh thống khoái !" Nói qua , hắn dẫn đầu một cái bổ nhào lộn ra ngoài .

Dương Tiễn theo sát phía sau đuổi theo , hai người tại Vân Hải bốc lên phía trên luân phiên đánh nhau .. Côn Bổng giao kích thời điểm Kim Sắc Hỏa Tinh bay loạn , nhưng lại thủy chung không làm gì được đối phương .

"Đừng đánh , đừng đánh !" Tôn Ngộ Không la hét , đã đều không thắng được , đánh tiếp còn có ý gì?

Nhưng là hiển nhiên Dương Tiễn không nghĩ như vậy , hắn phụng mệnh đến đây, không thể không đuổi bắt hắn quy án , hôm nay phải phân ra một cái thắng bại .

Lập tức Dương Tiễn đối với ngưng chiến đề nghị mắt điếc tai ngơ , Tôn Ngộ Không một bên ngựa không ngừng vó câu quơ gậy , vừa mắng: "Ta nói đừng đánh , ngươi làm sao lại phải không lý đâu này?"

"Hữu mệnh trong người , không thể không như thế ." Dương Tiễn tiếp tục Tiến Công .

"Nhìn ngươi cũng giống là cái Nhân Vật , làm sao lại là Thiên Đình bán mạng?!" Tôn Ngộ Không một vừa chống đỡ một bên dùng lời chắn hắn . Không nghĩ tới , Dương Tiễn nghe xong lời này thật sự sửng sốt một chút , thế công có chút dừng lại , lập tức bị Tôn Ngộ Không bắt được sơ hở .

"Không dễ chơi , không dễ chơi ." Tôn Ngộ Không vừa nói một bên lợi dụng Dương Tiễn lộ ra lỗ hổng chạy trốn .

Đánh không lại bỏ chạy , không muốn đánh cũng có thể chạy , cái này tại Tôn Ngộ Không căn bản chính là cực kỳ tự nhiên sự tình , căn bản không có nửa điểm gánh nặng trong lòng .

Dương Tiễn không ngờ tới hắn như thế chăng theo lẽ thường xuất bài , lại là sững sờ, giờ phút này đối phương đã chạy xa, hắn nhanh đi truy .

Nhưng mà Tôn Ngộ Không lời mới rồi lại nhiều tiếng bên tai: Vì cái gì , hắn tại sao phải là Thiên Đình bán mạng?

Hắn không phải là không có cực lực phản kháng qua , nhưng là hắn và Tôn Ngộ Không , lại cuối cùng bất đồng . Tôn Ngộ Không có thể không hề cố kỵ , hắn lại không thể .

Sinh mà làm người , luôn luôn cái này rất nhiều bất đắc dĩ .

Bên này Dương Tiễn còn tại Truy Tung , Tôn Ngộ Không lại đã chạy đến Quán Giang Khẩu Dương phủ , men theo Thượng Nhất Thế Vận Mệnh , hắn biến thành Dương Tiễn bộ dáng , nghênh ngang đi vào , bất quá lúc này đây ra đón là không là Thốn Tâm , mà là Dương Thiền .

"Nhị Ca , ngươi tại sao trở lại? Hoa Quả Sơn nhanh như vậy tựu đánh xuống rồi hả?" Dương Thiền kinh ngạc .

"Dương Tiễn" con mắt lăn lông lốc Nhất Chuyển , mỉm cười nói: "Ahaha , ha ha , Muội Muội , chúng ta đi vào nói , đi vào nói."

Tựa hồ Nhị Ca là lạ ở chỗ nào? Dương Thiền một bên bị hắn mang theo hướng trong phòng đi liền suy tư chỗ quái dị , Nhị Ca bộ dạng cùng xưa nay một trời một vực , quả thực như là thay đổi một người .

"Nhị Ca , Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Mai Sơn Huynh Đệ đâu này?" Dương Thiền bên cạnh hỏi , vừa nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn ánh mắt của xem , nàng không phải trì độn Thốn Tâm , lập tức đối với cái này "Nhị Ca" nổi lên lòng nghi ngờ .

"Ở phía sau. . . Đằng sau đâu rồi, rất nhanh lại tới . " " Dương Tiễn" gãi gãi tai , thuận miệng nói dối .

Quá khả nghi rồi. Dương Thiền âm thầm cảnh giác , tiếp tục thăm dò: "Ta cho ngươi đưa cho Thốn Tâm Thủ Trạc , nàng còn ưa thích?" — nàng đưa là một bộ vòng tai , mà không phải là cái gì cái gọi là Thủ Trạc .

Quả nhiên , cái kia "Nhị Ca" không nghi ngờ gì , lập tức trả lời: "Ưa thích , rất ưa thích ."

Hắn không phải Nhị Ca !

Đúng lúc này bọn hắn mấy có lẽ đã nhanh đi vào nhà tử , theo phía sau bọn họ lại truyền đến một đạo khác Dương Tiễn Thanh Âm: "Tam Muội coi chừng !"

Không cần Dương Tiễn nhắc nhở , Dương Thiền đã nhanh chóng rời khỏi ba thước , tế ra Bảo Liên Đăng , cùng sau chạy tới Dương Tiễn cùng nhau đề phòng mà nhìn cái thứ nhất "Dương Tiễn".

"Nhanh như vậy tựu vạch trần ta , không dễ chơi , thật bất hảo chơi . Không cùng các ngươi chơi , ta Lão Tôn đi vậy — " " Dương Tiễn" hiện ra Tôn Ngộ Không nguyên hình , đang lẩn trốn trước khi đi còn ý đồ cong Dương Thiền hạ xuống, Dương Thiền lập tức thúc dục Pháp Bảo , đốt đi Tôn Ngộ Không cọng lông , hắn nhảy chân thổi móng vuốt , lại không để ý chút nào như trước cười hì hì , lật lên Cân Đẩu Vân đi nha.

"Nhị Ca , cái này —" Dương Thiền cùng Dương Tiễn hai mặt nhìn nhau , chần chờ mở miệng . Chuyện này rốt cuộc là như thế nào?

Dương Tiễn an ủi: "Bất quá là một cái Dã Hầu tử , Tam Muội chớ sợ , ta còn muốn Cầm Nã hắn , rời đi trước ." Nói xong , không đều Dương Thiền phản ứng , lại giá Thượng Vân đi nha.

Tôn Ngộ Không chạy trong chốc lát , liền phát hiện Dương Tiễn cắn lấy sau lưng của hắn , như thế nào bỏ cũng không ra , không khỏi có chút tức giận: "Ta Lão Tôn thì sao, ngươi cứ như vậy cùng truy không thôi?"

Dương Tiễn hừ lạnh: "Thiên Đình Yếu Phạm , ngươi chẳng lẽ còn không biết tội sao?"

Không chạy nổi tựu không chạy , Tôn Ngộ Không xoay người vững vàng rơi vào trên đụn mây , gãi gãi đầu , gãi gãi tai: "Tội gì? Ta ở đâu có tội tình gì?"

"Thân là Bật Mã Ôn , nhiễu loạn Bàn Đào Hội , Đại Náo Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện , ngươi chẳng lẽ Vô Tội?" Dương Tiễn quát .

Tôn Ngộ Không lập tức trở mình Bạch Nhãn: "Ta Lão Tôn nhưng mà nghe nói , ngươi trước kia cũng không phải một cái an phận chủ , như thế nào hiện tại tựu giống như Tôn Tử nghe lời?"

Dương Tiễn tay Thượng Thanh gân tuôn ra , ánh mắt chuyển thâm: "Ngươi một chỉ (cái) Hầu Tử , hiểu cái gì?"

Tôn Ngộ Không không tức giận , tiếp tục đâm kích hắn: "Cả nhà ngươi đều bị Ngọc Đế giết sạch rồi , cái này tốt ngươi còn có thể nhẫn , không phải Tôn Tử là cái gì? Nếu ta , tựu giết Ngọc Đế , là cả nhà báo thù !"

Dương Tiễn hung hăng trừng hắn: "Ngươi một thứ từ Thạch Đầu bỗng xuất hiện Hầu Tử , làm sao biết cái gì là Phụ Mẫu Thân Tình? Giết Ngọc Đế , ngươi nói được nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt ."

"Ta cũng biết , Ngọc Đế là ngươi Cữu Cữu , ngươi là hắn Cháu Ngoại , ở lại Thiên Đình , ngươi thì có Đại Hảo tiền đồ —" Hầu Tử tiếp tục Hỏa Thượng Kiêu Du .

Dương Tiễn giận không kềm được , hận không thể đem cái này miệng đầy hồ ngôn loạn ngữ Hầu Tử nghiền xương thành tro: "Im ngay !"

Hắn biết cái gì? hắn biết cái gì?!

Hắn đã từng vì báo thù , Đao Sơn Hỏa biển xông qua , Sinh Tử một đường qua lại , hắn lưu qua bao nhiêu huyết , thụ qua bao nhiêu khổ ! Nhưng là ! Bằng hắn Lực Lượng , lại sao có thể chân chánh đẩy Phiên Thiên đình đả bại Ngọc Đế ! Ngọc Đế không là một người , mà là đại biểu cho toàn bộ Thiên Đình , thậm chí còn có Phật Giới , sau lưng có không chỉ một Ngạo Thị Hồng Hoang Đại Năng .

Hắn lại có thể thế nào?

Nếu như hắn năm đó tiếp tục làm trái ý trời , hắn Muội Muội làm sao bây giờ? hắn các huynh đệ , lại nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Khó Đạo Chân muốn nhìn bọn họ nguyên một đám vì hắn đi chết sao?!

Hầu Tử không hiểu , hắn từ nhỏ chính là Hầu Tử , không rõ những...này cong cong quấn quấn , chỉ lo cười hì hì: "Không bằng cùng ta cùng một chỗ , đem hôm nay , chọc cái lổ thủng !"

Nghe vậy , Dương Tiễn không phải Bất Động tâm đấy, Nhưng , hắn cuối cùng không thể .

Hắn có bao nhiêu Vi Phụ mẫu đại ca chết mà đau lòng , hắn thì có nhiều cố kỵ yêu quý còn lại Thân Nhân huynh đệ mệnh . hắn cuối cùng không phải Tôn Ngộ Không , không thể cái này tốt quyết Tuyệt Địa đi Tạo Phản .

"Ngươi ngược lại là khẩu khí thật lớn . Ta không rõ , ngươi làm cái này chút ít sự tình , lại là vì cái gì cái gì?" Dương Tiễn nhận thức nhận thức Chân Chân hỏi hắn .

Tôn Ngộ Không trụ côn xa mắt nhìn thiên: "Ta lúc trước vẫn là Tiểu Hầu Tử thời điểm , một lòng muốn Siêu Thoát Sinh Tử . Về sau khi ta cuối cùng thành công , lại phát hiện mình còn muốn thụ cái gì đồ bỏ Thiên Đình quản thúc . Ta đừng! Ta không muốn ủy khuất như vậy Địa còn sống ! Nếu là còn sống , nên không hề cố kỵ , không bị bất kỳ ước thúc !"

"Ngươi Thiên Phú kinh người , nếu là hảo hảo Tu Luyện , sớm muộn có thể Siêu Thoát Hồng Hoang , trở thành Thánh Nhân , làm sao khổ bốc lên lớn như vậy phong hiểm Tạo Phản?" Dương Tiễn hỏi lại .

"Không , vậy còn không đủ ! Ta muốn đấy, không phải ta một người Siêu Thoát ! Ta muốn là cả Hoa Quả Sơn , không , chỗ có Sinh Linh Siêu Thoát !"

Vì mục đích này , hắn nhập Cửu U , xé bỏ Sổ Sinh Tử , bên trên Cửu Thiên , Đại Náo Lăng Tiêu điện . Chỉ vì hắn đang cố chấp , không phải cá nhân hắn Sinh Tử tự do , mà là chỗ có Sinh Linh Vĩnh Cửu siêu nhiên ! Loại này truy cầu không quan hệ danh lợi , không quan hệ nông cạn Dục Vọng , mà là một loại thuần túy vô cùng kiên trì , cho nên , hắn tài năng ủng có như thế đổ Lực Lượng !

Tôn Ngộ Không ánh mắt của bắn ra Kim Quang , thấm nhuần Thiên Địa .

Phảng phất Thiên Thượng Địa Hạ , không thể vật ngăn trở , không thể địch nổi chi nhân !

Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện ở bên trong , Ngọc Đế sắc mặt xám ngoét , uy nghiêm đều không có: "Đại. . . Lớn mật !" Nhưng lại run chân dục đọa .

Dương Tiễn đứng ở cách đó không xa , nhìn xem Tôn Ngộ Không tùy ý cuồng tiếu , Phong Vân Biến Sắc .

— đây là một đáng giá tôn kính Địch Nhân .

Xuất phát trước, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tại sao phải muốn nói lại thôi , nói với hắn , nghe lời Đồ Nhi , nhớ rõ hạ thủ lưu tình .

Thì ra là thế , nguyên lai lại là như thế .

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch , vì cái gì tại lúc chiến đấu , mình mỗi phân mỗi giây Huyết Dịch đều đang sôi trào , đang kêu gào lấy phóng thích . — bọn họ tương tự như vậy , bọn họ là một loại người , kiên quyết Địa muốn xông ra trói buộc , giãy giụa Thiên Mệnh . Nhưng ở hắn cuối cùng giẫm chân tại chỗ thời điểm , Tôn Ngộ Không lại đã đạt đến hắn mình suốt đời khó có thể sánh bằng độ cao .

Bởi vậy , khi (làm) Thái Thượng Lão Quân cái kia hèn hạ Kim Cương Trác phi đến đây thời điểm , Dương Tiễn vậy mà lựa chọn đẩy ra Tôn Ngộ Không , mình bị hung hăng đánh trúng .

"Ta Dương Tiễn Địch Nhân , không cần các ngươi nhúng tay !"Hắn một ngụm máu tươi phun ra , nhưng như cũ cái này tốt gào thét , có thể nguyên nhân chân chính chỉ có hắn mình tinh tường .

Trọng Thương chống đỡ hết nổi , hắn theo đám mây vô lực trụy lạc .

Chung quanh Thiên Binh Thiên Tướng vây quanh một vòng , lại không ai dám thò tay đi rồi, Tôn Ngộ Không bị hắn đẩy một chút , quay người lại cũng đáp không cứu kịp .

Tôn Ngộ Không tay cầm Kim Cô Bổng , cuồng tiếu không ngớt , "Cái này là bầu trời Thần Tiên ah ! Như thế hèn hạ , như thế vô sỉ !" Khi hắn dữ tợn trong tiếng cười , bầu trời mây đen một đoàn một đoàn đè ép xuống , thay đổi bất ngờ , Điện Thiểm Lôi Minh .

Ánh mắt của hắn tại như vậy u ám Bối Cảnh hạ lòe lòe tỏa sáng , kích xạ ra lưỡng đạo Điện Quang .

Hắn bày ra một cái chiến đấu tư thế , "Cùng lên đi , các thần tiên !"

Một giây sau , tất cả Thiên Binh Thiên Tướng cũng giống như trang giấy đồng dạng khi hắn Côn Bổng hạ bay lên .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Đại Gia có hay không có xem hiểu mở đầu đâu này? Ta đến giải thích một chút ha.

Đầu tiên , Đệ Nhất hai tay , đại biểu là Lý (ký) ức năm đó đối với Thốn Tâm chờ đợi , Hội Họa đánh cờ và vân vân , đều là hắn năm đó làm . Như vậy Thốn Tâm tại sao phải mơ tới đâu này? Bởi vì Lý (ký) ức hiện tại — thì ra là Ngao Chiến , chính tại Đại Chiến trong bị thương , Thốn Tâm cảm ứng được , mới có thể đi vào giấc mộng .

Sau đó là Đệ Nhị hai tay , rõ ràng cho thấy Ngao Chiến , xem thô đã đến rồi sao? Báo thù Thần Mã đấy.

Vì cái gì nói đây không phải một đôi tay đâu rồi, tuy nhiên đồng dạng , nhưng là Đệ Nhất hai tay Phong Nhã , Đệ Nhị hai tay tất cả đều là Sát Phạt .

Cho nên ta vẫn cho rằng Lý (ký) ức cùng Ngao Chiến chưa tính là hoàn toàn cùng là một người , các ngươi tựu lý giải thành: Lý (ký) ức chỉ là thừa tái Ngao Chiến một bộ phận Cảm Tình , thuần túy nhất cái loại này , cho nên hắn rất hiền lành , nhưng là dù sao có một bộ phận Sát Phạt quả quyết Ấn Ký tại trên linh hồn , cho nên hắn chọn tuẫn thành .

Đại khái chính là như vậy , cúi đầu ~

, Cửu Thiên sao băng

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: một chương này đem tựu xem như nho nhỏ Trung Thu Phúc Lợi a ~ chúc Đại Gia Trung Thu khoái hoạt ~ hành hạ một hành hạ Dương Tiễn , tâm tình Thư Sướng ~

Trường Phong như thế mênh mông cuồn cuộn .

Dương Tiễn theo đụn mây ngã xuống thời điểm , có trong nháy mắt Thanh Tỉnh .

Gió thổi qua hắn phát , lại tiếp tục xẹt qua lòng của hắn , thổi tan rất rất nhiều chuyện cũ , đôi câu vài lời , thưa thớt Địa tán tại có chút đóng lại tầm mắt .

Ly Hợp Bạch Vân như một đôi Vô Cấu Sí Bàng , tại dưới người hắn triển khai , lại vãn lưu không được hắn hạ xuống Thân Thể .

Hắn hoảng hốt duỗi ra ngón tay , tựa hồ muốn phải bắt được cái gì nhìn không thấy đồ vật , nhưng là đầu ngón tay lại chỉ va chạm vào Thanh Lương vân .

Bạch Y nhanh nhẹn , áo trắng Như Hoa .

Cái này lưỡng cái Nữ Tử , một cái là bầu trời Nguyệt Quang , một cái là trong lòng đích Chu Sa .

Tại đây Sinh Tử quan hệ Sát Na một lát , trong chốc lát lướt qua hắn Não Hải đấy, vậy mà không phải còn lại , hắn đáy lòng tối bí ẩn một điểm tình cảm , cũng không từng rõ ràng như thế .

— rõ ràng gọi hắn Tuyệt Vọng .

Thời niên thiếu hắn bạn Mẫu Thân dưới gối , nghe nói Thường Nga cùng Hậu Nghệ câu chuyện , yêu thích và ngưỡng mộ không thôi , về sau đánh bậy đánh bạ tại Thiên Cung nhìn thấy Nguyệt Cung Tiên Tử Bản Tôn , càng là Kinh Diễm không thôi . Thiếu Niên thời kỳ nhu mộ , vốn cũng không cần quá nhiều Giải Thích . Bất quá hay là tại đúng đấy Thời Gian , gặp cái kia vừa mới ầm ầm động tâm người .

Ai cũng biết tương tư khổ , càng muốn khổ tương tư .

Dài đằng đẵng nhiều Thiếu Niên , hắn ngưỡng Vọng Nguyệt quang , liền cảm giác sinh lòng an ủi . Một ít luân(phiên) sáng tỏ , phảng phất có được khó nói lên lời Ma Lực , Nhưng để cho hết thảy Bi Ai bất bình đơn giản đạt được an ủi .

Nguyệt Quang , đã là suốt đời Tín Niệm .

Nhưng là hắn theo không hề nghĩ tới , trên thế giới còn có Thốn Tâm như vậy Nữ Hài Tử .

Đơn thuần , chấp nhất , sáng ngời giống như là một nhúm Dương Quang , chiếu khắp hắn vẻ lo lắng nhiều năm tâm .

Tại toàn bộ Thiên Đình đều dục trừ hắn cho thống khoái thời điểm , là Thốn Tâm cứu được hắn . nàng không người Cố gia phản đối , vẫn đối với hắn làm Viện Thủ , về sau , càng là vì hắn mà bị trục xuất khỏi gia môn .

Nàng để cho hắn thương , để cho hắn xấu hổ . Khi nàng yêu cầu hắn chiếu cố nàng một đời một thế thời điểm , hắn không chút do dự đã đáp ứng .

Lúc kia , hắn trong nội tâm , hoàn toàn quên mất Thường Nga .

Nhưng mà tiệc vui chóng tàn , Thốn Tâm nàng , lại vẫn chưa từng kết hôn , cũng đã như thế để cho hắn không chịu nỗi . nàng ghen tị , không thèm nói đạo lý , ham Thiên Đình Phú Quý , vẫn muốn một lần nữa qua Công Chúa sinh hoạt . nàng có thể bởi vì là một cái bánh Trung thu cùng hắn đại sảo Đại Náo , sinh sôi can thiệp đêm tân hôn .

Hắn vốn là phẫn uất Chí Cực , một mình tại hoa viên Vọng Nguyệt , trong nội tâm hối hận cái gì . Nhưng thấy tay nàng đề váy áo , khinh khinh xảo xảo nhảy qua ra, phảng phất hoàn toàn quên mất một lát trước Đại Náo bộ dạng , tâm rồi lại mềm nhũn .


	3. Chapter 3

Hắn nghĩ đến , như là đã là Phu Thê , không bằng tựu hảo hảo qua đi xuống đi .

Những lời này chưa từng nói ra miệng , nhưng nàng cũng đã buông tay hắn ra .

Đủ loại này khó phân Tạp Niệm , nói đến phức tạp , kỳ thật bất quá thoáng qua tức thì .

Dương Tiễn mắt tối sầm lại , rốt cục vẫn phải đã hôn mê .

Hắn từ trên chín tầng trời như như lưu tinh trụy lạc , vừa khéo như thế , lại lọt vào Tây Hải — mới vừa cùng Tôn Ngộ Không ngươi truy ta đuổi sắp, hai người ai cũng không có chú ý nơi này đã là Tây Hải trên không .

Dương Tiễn mặc dù bị thương nặng , nhưng mà trên người Hộ Thể Chân Khí vẫn còn , che chở hắn , cùng rơi biển Sát Na to lớn Trùng Kích Lực triệt tiêu lẫn nhau xông tới , tại Hải Vực nhấc lên cơn sóng gió động trời .

Xuất hiện như thế dị động , Long Vương cơ hồ là lập tức cảm giác được Hải Vực không tầm thường .

"Chuyện gì xảy ra? Nhanh chóng phái quân tôm đi ra ngoài xem xét !" Long Vương đối với Quy Thừa Tương hạ Mệnh Lệnh lúc, Thốn Tâm đã ở , vừa vặn không việc để làm , nàng đưa ra cùng nhau tiến đến , cũng tốt có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau .

"Tiểu Muội đây là đang Long Cung buồn bực được phát hoảng chứ? Đi xem cũng tốt , Tả Hữu cũng không sẽ là cái gì Đại Sự — ta cùng đi với ngươi ." Mặc dù Nhiên Minh biết không có việc gì , nhưng mà Ngao Liệt vẫn là đưa ra phải bồi Thốn Tâm cùng đi .

Long Vương trầm ngâm hạ xuống, cảm thấy cũng có thể khá , cũng liền cho phép cái này hai huynh muội giả tá Vi Phụ Vương phân ưu tên tuổi đi ra ngoài giải sầu rồi. Nhưng nếu là hắn sớm biết kết quả , tuyệt sẽ không dễ dàng như thế Địa để lại mình một Song Nhi nữ đi ra ngoài .

Thốn Tâm chỉ cần có thể đi ra ngoài , tự nhiên không có không đáp ứng .

Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Liệt dẫn đầu một đám quân tôm ra Long Cung Tị Thủy tráo , song song hóa thành Long Hình , hướng Thanh Âm đến chỗ cấp tốc tù du mà đi . Ngao Liệt thuộc bạch , Thốn Tâm thuộc phấn , trong chốc lát tái đi (trắng) một phấn lưỡng đạo Thiểm Điện vạch phá yên tĩnh biển sâu , đang trách thạch San Hô gian linh hoạt xuyên thẳng qua , vừa đi ngàn dặm .

Chỉ khổ cho sau lưng theo đuôi quân tôm nhóm (đám bọn họ) , bị hai người như vậy Tốc Độ cả kinh trợn mắt há hốc mồm , đợi (các loại) lấy lại tinh thần liền Long Ảnh cũng không còn sót lại nửa , lập tức ngốc tại nguyên chỗ , không biết làm sao .

Quy Thừa Tương tính tình nguội , liếc qua sau lưng quân tôm nhóm (đám bọn họ) , chậm rãi từ từ nói: "Còn không mau đi?" Nhưng mà là hắn mình lại một bước ba chuyển , cùng trong miệng hắn "Nhanh" căn bản không hợp .

Quân tôm nhóm (đám bọn họ) trên quán cái này ba cái Tổ Tông , chỉ cảm thấy dở khóc dở cười , âm thầm oán thầm tự mình xui xẻo về đến nhà .

Ba tung tứ lướt , Ngao Liệt cùng Thốn Tâm cũng đã cảm nhận được phát sinh kịch liệt rung chuyển Hải Vực . Mặt biển giờ phút này đã khôi phục lại bình tĩnh , nhưng là bình tĩnh này lại không duyên cớ lộ ra một cỗ lành lạnh Vị Đạo . Mặc kệ Ngao Liệt vẫn là Thốn Tâm , như cũ có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được trong nước biển lưu lại lực lượng dư âm (ảnh hưởng còn lại) , cái này Lực Lượng Cương Mãnh Bá Đạo , phi thường không dễ chọc bộ dạng .

"Tựa hồ là Thần Tiên chi lực ." Long Tộc tại đáy nước cũng có thể tự nhiên hô hấp nói chuyện . Ngao Liệt Cảm Giác một chút nước biển độ chấn động , lập tức đối với Thốn Tâm nói ra phán đoán của mình .

Thốn Tâm cũng tương tự cảm thấy trong nước biển ty ty lũ lũ Tiên Gia chi khí , cái này Khí Tức lại lộ ra một cổ quỷ dị cảm giác quen thuộc , nàng trong khoảng thời gian ngắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng: "Tình huống tựa hồ không thích hợp . Tam Ca , không bằng ta và ngươi đi đáy biển xem xét một phen ."

Ngao Liệt gật đầu đồng ý .

Này Phương Hải đáy ngọn nguồn cũng không Như Long trước cung bình thường dài khắp màu sắc diễm lệ San Hô , mà chỉ có toàn là (một màu) ở trong nước biển hơi rung nhẹ u ám rong biển . Rong biển rất dài , mềm mại Địa theo hải lưu mà Quy Luật Địa đung đưa , nhìn về phía trên như là một mảnh rong biển Sâm Lâm , vô thanh vô tức phất động , cũng không biết ở chỗ này sinh trưởng bao lâu .

Lưỡng long tinh tế tìm tòi , Ngao Liệt mắt sắc , nhìn ra trong đó một đoàn rong biển so sánh với chung quanh lăng loạn rất nhiều , tựa hồ bọc lấy cái gì đó , tại khe hở ở giữa lờ mờ có thể trông thấy từng chút một Ngân Bạch sắc . Đồng thời , Thốn Tâm cái này chú ý tới cái này không biết tên vật thể .

Cái này là khiến cho nước biển chấn động nguyên nhân? hắn nghĩ ngợi , vừa định gọi Thốn Tâm coi chừng , lại cười khổ trông thấy Thốn Tâm cũng đã mạo mạo thất thất về phía rong biển bơi đi .

Ngao Liệt dùng cái đuôi quấn lấy Thốn Tâm , trừng nàng liếc: "Cẩn thận một chút , không thể liều lĩnh . Nơi này sóng linh lực mãnh liệt như thế , khẳng định phát sinh qua Cự Đại lực lượng va chạm , vạn nhất nguy hiểm còn không có đi qua làm sao bây giờ? Bằng thực lực của ngươi lại nên đối phó thế nào?"

"Có Tam Ca tại , ta có gì phải sợ?" Thốn Tâm le lưỡi . Thiên xuyên vạn xuyên , nịnh nọt không xuôi .

Ngao Liệt ngữ khí hòa hoãn xuống , bắt nàng không có cách: "Lần sau nhưng không cho như vậy ."

Một bên nói như vậy , một bên chân trước một phen, này tùng rong biển đã bị Vô Thanh Vô Tức mở ra ra, lộ ra bao quanh đồ đạc .

Ngao Liệt còn chưa thấy rõ là cái gì , chỉ nghe thấy Thốn Tâm dẫn đầu hét rầm lên , Thanh Âm quả thực muốn đâm thủng màng nhĩ của hắn: "Dương Tiễn !"

Ngao Liệt vốn là lại càng hoảng sợ , nhưng mà nhìn kỹ , này nằm ở rong chỗ sâu , vậy mà thật là nhà mình Muội Phu — Dương Tiễn .

Chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn sắc mặt trắng bệch , Hắc Phát trong nước trôi nổi như tảo , vốn lao không thể gảy Chiến Giáp tại Ngực rạn nứt ra , vài nhàn nhạt Hồng Sắc khuếch tán ra ra, vô thanh vô tức nằm ở nơi đó , không có một tia sanh Khí Tức , phảng phất chỉ là dưới đáy biển ngủ say nhiều năm một pho tượng .

— khó có thể tưởng tượng , hắn cái này tốt cường thế người của có một ngày cũng sẽ bị thương nặng như vậy , yếu ớt không chịu nổi .

Hắn còn chưa có phản ứng , hắn này từ trước đến nay phản ứng chậm nửa nhịp Muội Muội cũng đã vượt lên trước lướt đi ra ngoài , hóa thành hình người , tay chính không biết làm sao Địa đè lại hắn Ngực , ý đồ cầm máu , nhưng mà hiển nhiên chưa thành công .

Nàng hoảng lên sẽ không quan tâm , dùng sức quơ Dương Tiễn hô tên của hắn , hy vọng có thể đem hắn tỉnh lại .

Ngao Liệt tranh thủ thời gian ngăn lại Thốn Tâm chẳng biết nặng nhẹ hành vi .

Ngồi xổm ra, hắn cẩn thận tra xét Dương Tiễn miệng vết thương , phát hiện phi thường không xong — ngực một kích không chỉ đả thương phổi của hắn phủ , thậm chí đem hắn Hồn Phách đều chấn thương rồi.

"Hắn ra thế nào rồi , có sao không? Tại sao phải bị thương? Ca , ngươi mau nói nha !" Thốn Tâm dùng sức Địa dắt Ngao Liệt tay của .

Ngao Liệt sắc mặt ủ dột: "Đừng nói nữa , mau đưa hắn mang về Long Cung ."

Thốn Tâm sớm đã không có chủ ý , thấy hắn như thế thận trọng thần sắc , biết rõ Dương Tiễn lần này bị thương có nặng , cơ hồ tại chỗ gấp khóc . nàng việc nhỏ bên trên có lẽ Hồ Đồ , nhưng là Đại Sự bên trên tuyệt đối khi cần quyết đoán thì sẽ quyết đoán . Gặp Ngao Liệt lên tiếng , lập tức đem Dương Tiễn ôm lấy , dùng gần đây lúc càng nhanh đến Tốc Độ hướng Long Cung phi tốc bơi đi .

Ngao Liệt lại cũng đuổi không kịp nàng . hắn một bên hướng Long Cung tiến đến , một bên suy tư . — mới vừa nổ mạnh xem ra cùng Dương Tiễn thoát không được quan hệ . hắn mặc dù chưa bao giờ cùng Dương Tiễn đã giao thủ , nhưng mà theo hắn năm đó dám náo bên trên Lăng Tiêu , cũng biết Dương Tiễn tuyệt không phải tài trí bình thường , ai có thể đưa hắn tổn thương đến tình trạng như thế?

Thốn Tâm hai đời cộng lại cũng không có nhanh như vậy qua , sợ một chậm , trong ngực người tựu biến mất Khí Tức .

Vừa vào Long Cung , nàng rốt cuộc không kềm được: "Phụ Vương !"

Long Vương vốn là tại Đại Điện , xem xét nàng trong ngực yểm yểm nhất tức người cũng kinh ngạc .

"Cái này , đây là có chuyện gì? Nhanh, mau gọi Vu Y qua tới nhìn một cái ! Thốn Tâm , ngươi trước tiên đem người đưa đến trong phòng , cẩn thận một chút , đừng đụng phải miệng vết thương ." Long Vương kinh ngạc ngắn ngủn một cái chớp mắt , lập tức trấn định lại , nhanh chóng hạ đạt Mệnh Lệnh .

Thốn Tâm lúc này mới phát giác được thoát lực , cơ hồ chuyển Bất Động bước chân , chân mềm nhũn chỉ lát nữa là phải đem người ngã trên mặt đất .

Long Vương tay mắt lanh lẹ , đem Dương Tiễn sao trong ngực , nhìn thoáng qua đã biết rõ tình huống thật sự không ổn . hắn hơi trách cứ nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc: "Người lớn như thế rồi, trả như nào đây như vậy động tay đông chân hay sao? Vạn nhất tổn thương càng thêm tổn thương , nhìn ngươi đi chỗ nào khóc đi !"

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng bệch: "Phụ Vương ! Mau đưa hắn tiễn (tặng) trở về phòng đi. Nữ Nhi . . . Nữ Nhi nhìn hắn như là thập phần không được!"

Long Vương không nói thêm lời , lập tức đi nhanh Lưu Tinh Địa tự mình đem Dương Tiễn ôm vào hậu điện .

Sau lưng , Thốn Tâm nhìn xem Dương Tiễn biến mất phương hướng , ôm bả vai , dần dần phát run lên .

, chuyển tiếp đột ngột

"Ngũ Tạng Lục Phủ đều có chảy máu dấu hiệu , hắn ít nhất là bị Tiên Thiên Linh Bảo cấp Pháp Bảo đánh trúng , nửa số Gân Mạch hủy hết , hôm nay còn có thể sống được đã là Vận Khí . Nhưng mà cho dù như thế , chỉ sợ cũng không chịu được lâu ." Hắc Y Linh Tê Vu Y tay nâng bình thuốc , thần sắc hờ hững .

Thốn Tâm kinh gấp phía dưới đã gần đến sự ngu dại , chỉ lo gắt gao nắm chặt Dương Tiễn tay của , phảng phất không nghe thấy.

Ngao Liệt đau lòng nhìn thoáng qua hai mắt sưng đỏ tiều tụy Tiểu Muội , thay nàng mở miệng hỏi: "Linh Tê , chẳng lẽ thật đúng không có biện pháp sao?" Nếu là Dương Tiễn như vậy bị thương nặng không trừng trị , còn không biết Tiểu Muội sẽ làm ra mấy thứ gì đó đến! hắn thật sự là lo lắng .

Tên là Linh Tê Vu Y một đầu Thủy Lam sắc tóc dài theo đấu bồng màu đen trong lộ ra , có Thư Hùng chớ biện Mỹ Lệ , nhưng mà ánh mắt của hắn lại không khí trầm lặng đấy, một đôi mắt không hề bận tâm , cả người quanh quẩn lấy mục nát Tử Khí .

"Biện pháp . . . Không phải . . . Không có . Nếu như . . . Có . . . Tiên Thiên Linh Bảo cấp bậc . . . Trị Liệu Pháp Khí , có lẽ có thể . . . Thử một lần ."Hắn dùng thập phần cổ quái Thanh Âm đứt quãng nói ra .

Cái này trong khoảng thời gian ngắn , bên trên đi nơi nào tìm Tiên Thiên Linh Bảo cấp bậc pháp bảo? Hơn nữa còn là Trị Liệu Thuộc Tính đấy, càng là hiếm thấy .

Ngao Liệt ngón tay như ngọc nhẹ nhàng đánh mặt bàn , phát ra rầu rĩ nhẹ vang lên: "Nhưng còn có còn lại thay thế biện pháp?"

Tuy là hắn cũng biết rằng , nếu là dễ dàng , thương thế kia cũng sẽ không liền trên biển tốt nhất Vu Y cũng thúc thủ vô sách .

Linh Tê không biết sao trầm mặc nửa ngày: "Mổ . . .. Long Nguyên có thể . . . Liệu một . . . Cắt Nội Thương .

Thốn Tâm trong đôi mắt của lập tức dấy lên hy vọng Hỏa Diễm , nhưng ngược lại chính là Ngao Liệt cùng Long Vương đều vỗ án , kịch liệt phản đối: "Đây tuyệt đối không được !"

Long Vương nổi trận lôi đình , tay chỉ Linh Tê thống mạ: "Cái này tính là cái gì biện pháp ! chính ngươi trị không hết tổn thương , đã nghĩ ra những...này oai môn Tà Đạo phương pháp xử lý !"

Ngao Liệt tuy nhiên không làm được chỉ vào người mắng hành vi , nhưng là nhìn hắn lấy Linh Tê ánh mắt của cũng thay đổi .

Cái gì là Long Nguyên? Long Nguyên là trên thân rồng hết thảy Pháp Lực sinh mạng nơi phát ra , Nhất Điều Long nếu là mất đi Long Nguyên , không chỉ là Pháp Lực mất hết cùng Phàm Nhân không giống , thậm chí Sinh Mệnh cũng sẽ được mà rút ngắn thật nhiều ! Cũng khó Quái Long Vương cùng Tam Thái Tử nghe xong biện pháp này về sau có loại phản ứng này .

Linh Tê bản là đến từ Bắc Hải Giao Nhân , bởi vì năm đó Bắc Hải Long Tộc cùng Bắc Phương Già Lâu La Bộ Tộc Đại Chiến mà mất đi người yêu cùng gia viên , trằn trọc lưu lạc Tây Hải , bởi vì một tay Y Thuật mà được gọi là . Nhưng mà không biết có hay không bị thụ người yêu chết thảm , độc thân lưu lạc kích thích , hắn tính tình một mực rất cổ quái , bướng bỉnh bắt đầu của người nào sổ sách cũng không mua , lúc này nghe xong Long Vương quở trách , vậy mà không nể mặt hừ lạnh một tiếng , phất tay áo tử đi ra .

Long Vương sắc mặt do thanh biến thành đen , bị tức được hơi nước .

"Vô liêm sỉ !"Hắn lại mắng một tiếng , gặp trong phòng Sầu Vân Thảm Đạm , mình âu yếm Nữ Nhi ánh mắt si ngốc , càng là Tâm Huyết dâng lên , sẽ cực kỳ lửa giận giận lây sang Linh Tê , cơ hồ muốn đưa hắn Thiên Đao Vạn Quả .

"Phụ Vương ." Ngao Liệt giữ chặt chỉ lát nữa là phải bùng nổ Long Vương , tam hạ lưỡng hạ làm yên lòng .

"Linh Tê Vu Y tính tình là trách một chút , Phụ Vương vừa lại không cần tại nơi này trong lúc mấu chốt cùng hắn như vậy nhân sinh cơn giận không đâu? Còn không Như Hoa điểm Thời Gian muốn muốn làm sao vượt qua trước mắt cửa này đi."

Ngao Liệt ngồi vào Thốn Tâm bên cạnh , nhẹ nhàng ôm ôm bờ vai của nàng: "Tam Muội , ngươi cũng không cần quá nóng nảy , Tiên Thiên Linh Bảo tuy nhiên ít, nhưng mà tổng vẫn phải có . ngươi cũng không nên muốn xóa liễu , tựu đi cầm mình Long Nguyên cứu người . Không có Long Nguyên , ngươi cũng liền không sống nổi . Tam Ca cùng Phụ Vương đi nghĩ một chút biện pháp , ngươi trước ở chỗ này chiếu cố Dương Tiễn ."

Thốn Tâm không có phản ứng gì , Ngao Liệt đứng lên đối với một bên mộng tố thấp giọng phân phó: "Nhìn xem nàng , đừng làm cho nàng làm chuyện điên rồ ."

Mộng tố đầy mặt ưu sầu Địa đáp ứng , lần lượt Thốn Tâm ngồi xuống, vuốt ve tóc của nàng , tốt giống như vậy làm tựu có thể làm cho nàng không như vậy Thương Tâm.

Thốn Tâm Nhãn con ngươi có chút giật giật , vẫn như cũ là si ngốc nhìn qua Dương Tiễn . Thứ hai nhắm chặc hai mắt , sắc mặt trắng bệch , hô hấp yếu ớt ít có thể nghe nói .

Long Vương thấy thế thở dài , nói thầm: "Nếu là lập tức chết rồi, cũng là thanh tịnh ."

Ngao Liệt sợ Thốn Tâm nghe xong Thương Tâm , vội vàng dựng thẳng lên một ngón tay , hư một tiếng: "Phụ Vương đây là nói cái gì Hồ Đồ lời nói? Chẳng lẽ còn muốn cho Muội Muội thủ tiết hay sao? Có lời gì , chúng ta đi ra ngoài nói , không nên quấy rầy người bệnh Thanh Tịnh ."

Hành lang .

Long Vương cùng Ngao Liệt kẻ trước người sau đi tới , đều nhàu nhanh lông mày , vẻ mặt Úc sắc .

Long Vương thở dài: "Cái này kiện sự tình trước không cần nói cho ngươi Mẫu Hậu biết rõ ."

"Hài Nhi hiểu được ." Ngao Liệt ngửa đầu nhìn qua đỉnh đầu nước gợn , cũng nhỏ bé không thể nhận ra Địa thở dài . hắn cái này Tiểu Muội , cũng không tránh khỏi quá khổ chút ít , mới quyết định cùng với cách , đảo mắt Dương Tiễn lại lại trở thành bộ dáng này , như hắn thật sự cứ thế mà chết đi , chỉ sợ Thốn Tâm cái này bối Tử Đô biết (sẽ) nhớ kỹ hắn , không được an tâm .

Chắp tay đứng ở đó , hắn đáy mắt Trạm Nhiên như mênh mông sóng cả , vai phải Thanh Long đoàn hoa miêu tả sinh động , như trong chớp mắt sẽ nhảy vào trong nước biển đi giống như Linh Động .

"Khó Đạo Chân không có biện pháp?" Tím thụ Kim Quan Long Vương lúc này cũng chỉ như từ Ái Tử nữ tầm thường Phụ Thân , râu tóc hơi thương , cả mắt đều là từng quyền thương tiếc đau lòng .

Ngao Liệt có chút nhắm mắt , ngón trỏ điểm nhẹ lấy Thái Dương Huyệt , theo theo như: "Phàm là có một chút biện pháp —" nói đến đây , hắn hai mắt tỏa sáng .

"Đã có ! Hồi lâu trước khi , Ngọc Đế không phải từng ban thưởng một Bảo Châu tại Tây Hải sao? Hài Nhi nhớ mang máng , này Bảo Châu chính là Tiên Thiên Công Đức Linh Bảo ." — chắc hẳn có thể chịu được dùng một lát .

Hạt châu kia từ khi ban thưởng , vẫn khóa tại trong bảo khố , khó được Ngao Liệt còn có thể nhớ rõ . Long Vương nhớ lại cái này kiện sự tình , ánh mắt lóe lên sắc mặt vui mừng , nhưng là trong nháy mắt lại có điểm chần chờ: "Này Bảo Châu vô luận như Hà Tổng là Ngọc Đế khâm ban thưởng , dùng tới cứu người , Bảo Châu nhất định tổn hại , chỉ sợ không ổn ."

Ngao Liệt tự nhiên cũng nghĩ đến điểm này , nhưng là sự cấp tòng quyền, hôm nay một cái mạng dĩ nhiên ngàn cân treo sợi tóc , ở đâu còn có thể cố kỵ đến cái này rất nhiều? hắn tuy nhiên cho tới bây giờ đều không thích Dương Tiễn , nhưng là không đành lòng gặp Tiểu Muội tan nát cõi lòng đến tận đây .

"Như Ngọc Đế tức giận , cũng do ta một mình lãnh trách nhiệm là được!"

Long Vương gặp mình Long nhi có như thế khí khái , không khỏi cực kỳ vui mừng: "Được, không hổ là con ta ! Cần biết lo trước lo sau không phải Đại Trượng Phu gây nên ! Cái này liền từ ngươi khứ thủ Bảo Châu là Dương Tiễn cái thằng kia kéo dài tánh mạng đi."

Bọn hắn nghị luận Thanh Âm dần dần đi xa , được phép tâm loạn , lại ai cũng không có chú ý sau lưng còn cất giấu một người .

Đợi bọn hắn đi xa , Thốn Tâm yên lặng theo ẩn núp Trụ tử (cây cột) sau đi ra , bờ môi đã cắn ra máu . Tay phải gảy tại Kim Ti gỗ lim trên cây cột , trên thế giới cứng rắn nhất vật liệu gỗ lại bị nàng gảy ra năm động nhỏ , móng tay đứt đoạn , huyết từ ngón tay San Hô châu bình thường rớt xuống .

Trên mặt của nàng hoàn toàn không có sắc thái vui mừng , một mặt Thương Bạch Như Tuyết .

Này Bảo Châu , tuyệt đối không thể dùng !

Nàng sẽ không quên , đời trước , Tam Ca cũng là bởi vì một cái "Phóng hỏa đốt cháy Ngọc Đế Bảo Châu" tội danh mà Tây Du , theo đám mây ngã xuống đến hạt bụi , vốn là thanh quý vô cùng , lại biến thành Phàm Nhân □ Mã Thất .

Phần này Khuất Nhục , nàng tuyệt sẽ không khiến nó phát sinh lần thứ hai !

Bất quá chính là Long Nguyên , mổ là được! nàng trận này Phù Sinh , vốn là nhiều đi ra ngoài .

Chỉ có điều —

Trước mắt nàng hiện lên Ngao Chiến mặt mày , bỗng nhiên đau lòng .

Chỉ có thể xin lỗi ngươi rồi .

Ngươi cho ta phí hết bao nhiêu Tâm Tư , ta cũng biết .

Nhưng là hôm nay , nhưng ta vẫn còn muốn cô phụ .

Ta không thể trơ mắt nhìn xem Dương Tiễn đi tìm chết , dù là cái này một cái giá lớn , tương tự là của ta Sinh Mệnh .

Thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa đầy đủ ngốc , nhưng là ai ngờ con bươm bướm trong lòng đối với quang minh khó có thể dứt bỏ .

Dương Tiễn , coi như ta cuối cùng cho ngươi ngốc một lần đi.

Về sau cũng sẽ không rồi. Thật sự , về sau cũng sẽ không rồi.

Ngay tại nàng quyết định giờ khắc này , bên ngoài mười triệu dặm Bắc Hải , Ngao Chiến giống như có cảm giác , trong đầu đột nhiên xẹt qua một hồi lành lạnh lãnh ý .

Lúc này , hắn dĩ nhiên triệt để phá được Già Lâu La bộ phận , Tru Sát Già Lâu La Vương , ngày sau Thiên Thu muôn đời , Bắc Hải đều sẽ không còn có Chiến Loạn .

Như thế công tích vĩ đại , Tiền Vô Cổ Nhân , nhưng hắn vẫn không có chút nào khoái hoạt . Trong đầu phảng phất có cái gì lổ hổng , rót vào phong, trống không , phi thường khó chịu .

Hắn dựa nghiêng ở Vương Tọa , tay nắm lấy Quyền Bính , lòng bàn tay lộ ra đỏ thẫm màu sắc . Ngón tay dài nhọn , để cho Nhân Nạn dùng đưa Tín Chính là này đôi Thư Sinh vậy tay chém xuống địch nhân đầu cấp .

Trên tay bị Già Lâu La Vương một kích cuối cùng lưu lại miệng vết thương còn chưa khỏi hẳn , ngày đó cường hành Xích Thủ cầm chặt Già Lâu La Vương một Diệp Đao , Đao lạnh thấu xương Hàn Khí liền Cốt Cách đều bị đông lại , hôm nay hắn tay phải là triệt để phế đi , nhưng mà hắn không có cùng bất luận kẻ nào nói lên.

Con dân của hắn , đều cho là bọn họ Vương theo Đại Chiến trong toàn thân trở ra , diệt trừ bọn họ tối hung ác Địch Nhân .

Hắn là cường đại mà nhân từ , theo máu và lửa trong cất bước xuyên qua , nhưng ưu nhã ung dung phảng phất nhàn đình tín bộ .

Tối hung ác Địch Nhân , tối Trung Thành Bộ Hạ , tối cường đại Lực Lượng , tối Quang Huy chiến tích .

Nhưng là giờ phút này , hắn hoảng hốt được phảng phất Buddha lầu la bộ phận ngóc đầu trở lại .

Hắn lẳng lặng suy tư một lát , chậm rãi nhổ ra một cái tên: "Thốn Tâm ." Án lấy Ngực , phảng phất chỗ đó tại tinh tế đau đớn .

Xõa tóc dài màu đen , hắn một bả giật xuống khoác trên người lấy áo ngoài , lộ ra quấn quít lấy băng bó sức lực gầy Thân Thể , phân phó: "Thay ta thay quần áo , ta muốn đi Tây Hải ."

Người hầu hoảng sợ nói không ra lời: "Vương , nhưng mà vết thương của ngài — "

Ngao Chiến chân trần đi ở phủ lên Thủy Tinh mặt đất đi hai bước , thấm mát Cảm Giác để cho trong lòng đích nôn nóng hơi trì hoãn , quay đầu lại nói: "Vết thương nhỏ mà thôi , không có gì đáng ngại ."

Hắn cúi thấp xuống con mắt , trong tay một khối Ngọc Giác chính tinh tế Địa Liệt khai mở — đây là hắn hạ tại Thốn Tâm trên người Tử Mẫu phù , hôm nay mẫu phù rạn nứt , đúng giờ Thốn Tâm bên kia sinh ra chuyện xấu !

Tây Hải cùng một Thời Gian , Thốn Tâm về tới gian phòng .

Mộng tố nghe tiếng lo nghĩ ngẩng lên đầu: "Thốn Tâm , cùng Tam Thái Tử nói muốn đem Linh Tê mời về sự tình sao? Như thế nào đi lâu như vậy? Không về nữa , ta vừa muốn đi ra tìm ngươi rồi."

Thốn Tâm mặt của giấu ở trong bóng tối mặt , thấy không rõ biểu lộ: "Mộng tố Tỷ Tỷ , thực xin lỗi . . ."

Mộng tố khó hiểu Kỳ Ý , tức cười: "Như thế nào đột nhiên nói như vậy , ngươi ở đâu . . ." Lời còn chưa nói hết , nàng bị Thốn Tâm "Thiên Nhật say" Pháp Thuật vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị Địa đánh trúng , toàn bộ không phòng bị Địa Hãm vào mê man .

Thốn Tâm áy náy mà nhìn nàng: "Chớ có trách ta , mộng tố Tỷ Tỷ , ngươi ngủ một giấc đi."Nàng đem mộng tố đỡ đến trên mặt ghế .

Sau đó , nàng ngồi ở mép giường , sờ lên Dương Tiễn mặt của , mà người sau không phản ứng chút nào , Khí Tức càng ngày càng yếu ớt . Góc cạnh rõ ràng trên mặt của lộ ra màu tro tàn , phảng phất một giây sau sẽ đình chỉ hô hấp .

Không thể lại tiếp tục trì hoãn , Thốn Tâm cắn răng một cái , bắt đầu bức ra mình Long Nguyên .

Long Nguyên cùng Long Thể có thiên ty vạn lũ liên hệ , cường hành bức ra , tựu như cùng tự mình thao (xx) Đao thành từng mảnh cắt lấy thịt của mình giống như, đau đến thốn Tâm Nhãn trước từng đợt biến thành màu đen , cơ hồ muốn ngất đi .

Có chút động một cái , chính là một tầng mồ hôi lạnh , đợi đến lúc Thốn Tâm đem Long Nguyên bức ra , nàng không tính mỏng quần áo ướt đẫm , lạnh lùng dán ở trên người .

Nếu không phải biết rõ mình không thể ngừng nhất thời nửa khắc , Thốn Tâm nhất định tại nửa đường cũng đã bất tỉnh Nhân Sự .

Long Nguyên là một đoàn sáng tỏ Bạch Sắc , phảng phất bất nhiễm mảnh bụi tuyết đầu mùa . nàng nắm mình ngàn năm Tu Vi , đưa nó hướng Dương Tiễn trong miệng tiễn (tặng) , nhưng là không nghĩ tới chính là , Dương Tiễn lại nhưng đã Vô Pháp nuốt vào !

Thốn Tâm suy yếu đưa tay , lần lượt ý đồ đem Long Nguyên uy (cho ăn) hắn ăn , nhưng thủy chung không có thể thành công .

Nàng lo lắng gần như sắp ngất đi , ngay tại nàng do dự mà dùng miệng đối miệng phương pháp xử lý đem Long Nguyên cho ăn xuống thời điểm , môn ầm ầm một tiếng bị mở ra .

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó?!" Ngao Liệt bước nhanh về phía trước , một bả nắm tay của nàng , liếc thấy rõ đồ trên tay của nàng , lập tức như là Ngũ Lôi Oanh Đỉnh .

"Ngươi đây là điên rồi phải không?!" Ngao Liệt vừa vội vừa đau , không chút do dự kẹp vào Thốn Tâm tay của , đem Long Nguyên lại nhét vào Thốn Tâm trong miệng .

"A... . . ." Thốn Tâm giờ phút này không hề Lực Khí phản kháng , chỉ có thể chặt chẽ dắt tay áo của hắn , dùng ánh mắt cầu khẩn hắn , nhưng là Ngao Liệt cứng ngắc lấy tâm địa , trên tay không có chút nào dừng lại , một lần nữa đem Long Nguyên đưa về Thốn Tâm trong bụng .

"Khục khục..." Long Nguyên vào bụng , Thốn Tâm hai hàng nước mắt chảy ra , kịch liệt ho khan: "Ca ! Ta phí hết bao nhiêu Lực Khí ! ngươi tại sao có thể . . . Tại sao có thể !"

"Thật sự là trường bổn sự ! Ha ha, Haaa...!" Ngao Liệt giận quá thành cười , nếu như hắn muộn đồng nhất lúc nửa khắc , cái này ngốc Muội Muội chẳng phải là thực cầm quý báu Long Nguyên đi cứu người !

"Không nên cản ta ! Dương Tiễn , Dương Tiễn hắn sắp chết !" Thốn Tâm tay của bị Ngao Liệt gắt gao chống chọi , căn bản không thể động đậy , không thể không cầu khẩn: "Ca , ngươi buông tay ah !"

"Ta chẳng lẽ muốn trơ mắt nhìn xem ngươi chôn vùi mình sao?!" Ngao Liệt vốn là trước sau như một ôn hòa , lúc này lại đầy mặt đều là rất là tiếc: "Thốn Tâm , ta lấy đến rồi Công Đức Bảo Châu đến — ngươi không cần cái này tốt Hy Sinh !"

Hắn lấy ra hạt châu , nắm trong tay cho Thốn Tâm xem , hơi mỉm cười , lòng tràn đầy dùng là mình Muội Muội biết (sẽ) Hoan Hỉ . Ngay tại sai mắt tầm đó , hắn dùng sức bóp nát hạt châu , tinh khiết Công Đức Chi Lực chảy vào một bên Dương Tiễn trong cơ thể .

"Không !" Thốn Tâm thống khổ hô lên , lập tức thò tay đi sờ , lại chỉ mò tới một tay lạnh như băng mảnh vỡ .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: trước hai chương nhắn lại thật là ít , ô ô ô , các ngươi đều bởi vì ngày nghỉ mà vứt bỏ ta mà đi sao?! các ngươi có tin ta hay không hành hạ chết Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Chiến? ? ?!

, tình cừu si hận

Mộng tố bưng một chén cháo loãng , đối với canh giữ ở trước giường không ngủ không nghỉ Thốn Tâm , ôn nhu khuyên lơn: "Thốn Tâm , ngươi một ngày một đêm chưa từng ăn qua đồ , tiếp tục như vậy Thân Thể như thế nào chịu nổi? Tùy tiện ăn một chút đi."

Thốn Tâm lắc đầu , Thanh Âm khàn giọng: "Ta không có khẩu vị , ăn không vô ." Bất quá ngắn ngủn một ngày quang cảnh , nàng vậy mà cũng giống là bệnh nặng qua một hồi giống như, thần sắc Tiều Tụy , một đoạn ống tay áo chảy xuống , lộ ra mảnh mai linh đinh đích cổ tay .

"Ngươi tiếp tục như vậy như thế nào được? Không đợi Dương Tiễn tỉnh lại , ngươi phải trước vỡ rồi ." Mộng tố đem cháo đưa đến Thốn Tâm bên miệng , "Nghe lời , tựu ăn mấy ngụm , được không?"

Thốn Tâm không lay chuyển được nàng , mở ra đôi môi khô khốc , nhấp một miếng , hoàn toàn Cảm Giác không đi ra ăn vào trong miệng là vật gì . Lại ăn hai phần , nàng lắc đầu kiên quyết không chịu ăn nữa .

"Mộng tố , ngươi đi giúp ta xem một chút , Linh Tê Vu Y trả như nào đây không có tới?"

Mộng tố bất đắc dĩ , buông cháo đi ra ngoài .

Nàng đi không bao lâu , Linh Tê tựu vào phòng , như cũ là một thân đấu bồng màu đen , ngọc bạch trên mặt của , một đôi mắt hào không gợn sóng .

Hắn đem trong chốc lát mạch , tra xét miệng vết thương , nhắm mắt suy tư trong chốc lát: "Rất nhanh . . . Tựu ... Có thể . . . Khôi phục ."Hắn Thanh Âm như trước khó nghe , chẳng qua hiện nay tại Thốn Tâm trong tai so với Tiên Âm càng mỹ diệu .

"Thật sự? Này thật sự là quá tốt !" Thốn Tâm cả người đều đổi thành Sinh Cơ , khô khan mặt tái nhợt Sát Na ửng lên đỏ ửng .

Xem xong rồi người bệnh , Linh Tê kéo xuống áo choàng , mời đến cũng không đánh một cái tựu lại phối hợp đã đi ra .

Thốn Tâm là Dương Tiễn dịch dịch góc chăn , dùng ướt nhẹp khăn thay hắn chà lau mồ hôi lạnh trên trán .

Sắc mặt của hắn hoàn toàn chính xác tốt hơn nhiều , hô hấp cũng vững vàng xuống , không hề lộ ra tro tàn . Thốn Tâm sờ lên mặt của hắn , hơi (cảm) giác an ủi .

Mộng tố khuỷu tay lấy một chén thuốc , phóng ở trên bàn thời điểm tay có chút phát run , đến nỗi thuốc vung đi một tí đi ra . nàng hô nhỏ một tiếng muốn đi Nadic tử sát cái bàn , lại liền vội vội vàng vàng khu vực lật ra một cái băng , phát ra một âm thanh không lớn không nhỏ tiếng va chạm .

"Làm sao vậy?" Thốn Tâm cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua mộng tố như vậy cử chỉ bối rối qua .

Mộng tố cứng ngắc Địa đứng ở nơi đó , sắc mặt lộ vẻ sầu thảm: "Thốn Tâm , có Thượng Tiên tới bắt Tam Thái Tử . . . Nói là , nói là — "

Phía dưới không cần nói xong , thốn Tâm Não tử ở bên trong lập tức nổ tung . nàng hít sâu một hơi , muốn đứng lên , nhưng là miễn cưỡng lung lay hai cái , chân mềm nhũn lại ngồi trở xuống .

"Nhanh ! Giúp ta . . . Dìu ta tới !"

Đại Điện .

Lần này dâng tặng Ngọc Đế Pháp Chỉ đến đây chính là Thác Tháp Lý Thiên Vương . hắn không có mang bao nhiêu Thiên Binh ra, đây cũng là vì cho Tây Hải một bộ mặt , nếu không đại trương kỳ cổ , sợ là muốn phức tạp — không hiểu , còn tưởng rằng Thiên Đình muốn chinh phạt Tây Hải.

Kỳ thật hắn vốn cũng không muốn. Đơn giản là Tam Thái Tử làm hư một hạt châu , tựu muốn đem người mang Thượng Thiên đình thụ thẩm , không khỏi cũng quá mức chút ít . Đây không phải một cái buông lỏng chuyện này , nhưng là bất đắc dĩ , Thiên Đình bọn kia sợ phiền phức Thần Tiên vậy mà nhất trí tại trước mặt bệ hạ đưa hắn đẩy đi ra .

Chỉ sợ là Đại Gia đã sớm hùn vốn thương lượng xong muốn cho hắn tiếp cái này năng thủ sơn dụ . Vì như vậy một cái phá lý do , Long Vương hựu khởi chịu từ bỏ ý đồ? Khó giải quyết , thực khó giải quyết .

Quả nhiên , hắn vừa đến Tây Hải , Long Vương bắt đầu còn khuôn mặt tươi cười đón chào , hắn một nói rõ ràng đến đây nguyên do , lập tức lật ra mặt .

"Muốn mang ta đi, còn muốn hỏi qua ta !" Long Vương không chút khách khí , trực tiếp ngăn cản bọn hắn đem Tam Thái Tử mang đi .

Thác Tháp Lý Thiên Vương thật sâu nhức đầu , cái này Long Vương hiển nhiên không phải cái dễ đối phó , xem điệu bộ này , chính là quyết tâm muốn cùng Thiên Đình khơi lên tranh luận .

"Lão Long Vương , đây cũng là Ngọc Đế ý tứ của . ngươi xem , không nếu như để cho ta trước tiên đem người mang về , ngươi cùng nhau tiến đến , cầu xin tha , nói không chừng việc này tựu vạch trần đi qua đâu này?" Lý Thiên Vương hảo ngôn khuyên bảo .

Long Vương không nói chuyện , Long Hậu ngược lại là có chút bị hắn thuyết phục . Hoàn toàn chính xác , bất quá chính là một hạt châu mà thôi, bao nhiêu công việc ! Bất quá chính là đi đi qua mà thôi , dù sao Ngọc Đế cũng sĩ diện đúng không? Có lẽ cầu hai câu chuyện cái này kiện sự tình cũng tựu như vậy chuyện lớn hóa nhỏ , chuyện nhỏ hóa không rồi, nhưng nếu là tiếp tục cùng bọn này Thiên Binh giằng co nữa , chỉ sợ việc nhỏ cũng muốn náo thành đại sự .

"Không bằng để Liệt nhi đi chuyến này đi, chắc hẳn cũng sẽ không có Đại Sự ." Long Hậu nói nói ra .

Ngao Liệt lúc này tựu đứng ở Đại Điện , nhẹ bào buộc nhẹ , vui vẻ ôn hòa: "Là (vâng,đúng) a, Phụ Vương , để Hài Nhi theo Lý Thiên Vương đi một lần đi, giải thích rõ ràng , cũng liền hết chuyện ."

Nhưng hắn mặc dù nói cười yến yến , nhưng mà trong nội tâm đăm chiêu suy nghĩ , cùng Long Hậu lại có bất đồng — hắn là rõ ràng , không có gì bỏ qua , việc này , tuyệt sẽ không đơn giản như vậy .

Tây Hải vừa mới nhận được Bắc Hải chiến thắng tin chiến thắng , Thiên Đình lập tức phái người xuống , đây chẳng lẽ là một cái trùng hợp sao? Dương Tiễn bị thương rơi biển đã một ngày có thừa , hạt châu cũng đã sớm nát , lúc này mới đến phát tác Tây Hải , phải hay là không muộn hơi có chút? Dương Tiễn Huynh Đệ Sư Phụ bọn người , lại không một người tới thăm , cũng là kỳ quặc — duy nhất Giải Thích , Thiên Đình cố ý gây nên !

Sợ chỉ sợ , Thiên Đình kiêng kị Long Tộc Thế Lực , muốn giết gà dọa khỉ đi à nha .

Hắn vui vẻ Doanh Doanh , toàn bộ nhìn không ra đáy lòng Kinh Đào Hãi Lãng .

Lý Thiên Vương bị nhìn thấy có chút xấu hổ , xuất hiện ở đi trước, hắn cũng đã từng hỏi qua Thái Bạch tinh quân , vì sao lần này Ngọc Đế như thế chuyện bé xé ra to .

Thái Bạch trả lời hắn , đúng là "Giết gà dọa khỉ" bốn chữ .

Cho nên tha phương mới Ngọc Đế có thể mở một mặt lưới vân vân, đều là quỷ kéo , giờ này khắc này đối mặt Ngao Liệt ánh mắt , lại chột dạ lên.

Bọn hắn nghĩ tới , Long Vương sống nhiều năm như vậy , mọi sự đều trải qua , làm sao có thể không thể tưởng được?

Hắn nhìn xem mình đắc ý nhất Nhi Tử , thở dài .

Bắc Hải vừa mới Đại Thắng , không thể động , cho nên mượn Tây Hải khai đao . Cái gì hạt châu , bất quá chính là một cái lấy cớ mà thôi . Hạt châu mặc dù quý trọng , lúc đó chẳng phải Bắc Hải đồ vật? Lấy ra dùng bản có thể khá , nhưng đáng tiếc nhưng lại tại nơi này trên đầu sóng ngọn gió , bị người bắt được tay cầm .

"Đã như vầy , vậy ngươi sẽ theo Thiên Vương đi một chuyến đi." Long Vương phất phất tay , trong chốc lát Lão Thái hiển thị rõ .

Thác Tháp Lý Thiên Vương lau mồ hôi , không nghĩ tới nhẹ nhàng như vậy tựu làm thành , còn đến không kịp cao hứng , chỉ nghe thấy —

"Chậm đã !"

Người phương nào lớn mật như thế? Lý Thiên Vương trong nội tâm giận dỗi , tập trung nhìn vào , này áo trắng Nữ Tử hết sức nhìn quen mắt , không phải là Tây Hải Tam Công Chúa ngao Thốn Tâm sao?

Nghe qua ngao Thốn Tâm ngang ngược , hắn nhất thời tức cười , quay đầu nhìn Long Vương .

"Tiểu Muội , ngươi sao lại ra làm gì?" Ngao Liệt tâm thương yêu không dứt , tiến lên hai bước đỡ lấy lung lay sắp đổ Thốn Tâm . nàng Tiều Tụy Địa quả thực để cho hắn không đành lòng nhìn thẳng .

Thốn Tâm trở tay nhẹ nhàng cầm chặt Ngao Liệt tay của , ra hiệu hắn mình vô sự , vội vàng nói: "Ca , ngươi không thể cùng hắn đi !"

Một khi đi , Vạn Cổ Thiên Thu , lại không quay đầu ngày !

Ngọc Đế hoa mắt ù tai , như thế nào cho hắn một cái công bình Tài Quyết?!

Ngao Liệt cảm giác được tay của nàng lạnh buốt mà run rẩy , cảm thấy mềm nhũn: "Thốn Tâm , đừng làm rộn , chẳng lẽ muốn để cho ta kháng chỉ hay sao?"

Thốn Tâm dùng sức lắc đầu: "Kháng liền kháng rồi, thì như thế nào? Ca , ta không cho phép ngươi đi ."

Long Hậu cho là nàng là Tiểu Hài Tử nhi ẩu tả , đi tới kéo ra tay của nàng: "Tốt rồi , ngươi Ca Ca không qua đồng nhất lúc một lát , chẳng mấy chốc sẽ trở về , ngươi chớ trì hoãn rồi."

Thốn Tâm hai mắt chứa đựng nước mắt , chết không buông tay: "Không ! ngươi không thể đi !"Nàng nói không nên lời vì cái gì không cho Ngao Liệt đi , chỉ là phản phản phục phục nói , một mực nói đến một bên chờ Thác Tháp Lý Thiên Vương không nhịn được .

"Tam Công Chúa , buông tay đi, đừng (không được) làm trễ nãi Thời Thần ."

Thốn Tâm liếc hắn một cái , ánh mắt là sáng loáng không đáng cùng oán nộ: "Lý Thiên Vương , không phải mỗi người đều có thể giống như ngươi , đối mặt thân sinh Hài Tử cũng có thể hạ thủ được đấy! Giống ngươi như vậy ý chí sắt đá , nào biết cái gì gọi là Thân Tình , cái gì gọi là Bất Xá? Ta hôm nay chính là không tha , ngươi lại có thể thế nào?!"

Thác Tháp Lý Thiên Vương bị nàng nhảy ra chuyện cũ , sắc mặt lập tức đỏ lên: "Ngươi ! Tốt ngươi miệng lưỡi bén nhọn Tam Công Chúa !" Hết lần này tới lần khác hắn vẫn không thể phủ nhận , cũng Vô Pháp là mình cãi lại , một hơi cứ như vậy nín , không trên không dưới , rất là khó chịu .

Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng "Phi" một tiếng . Cái này Lý Thiên Vương năm đó chẳng phân biệt được xanh đỏ đen trắng , tại Na Tra vừa ra đời liền chặt hắn một đao , về sau vừa giận đốt (nấu) hắn hành cung , cưỡng bức hắn Hồn Phách vân...vân (đợi một tý) chuyện hoang đường , đã sớm truyền khắp Tam Giới , như thế nào , tựu hứa hắn làm , không cho phép người khác nói?

Long Vương lập tức huyên náo không chịu nổi , nhẹ nhàng quát lớn một câu: "Thốn Tâm , không thể ẩu tả ." Nói thì nói như thế , nhưng mà là trong giọng nói của hắn nửa phần quở trách ý tứ của cũng không , đem Lý Tĩnh nháo cái không thú vị .

Lại là náo loạn một hồi , Ngao Liệt trong lòng biết mang xuống cũng không phải biện pháp , nhẹ nhàng tránh ra tay của mình: "Thốn Tâm , ngươi Tâm Ý , Tam Ca đều rõ ràng Bạch. Nhưng là đi chuyến này đã tên đã trên dây , ngươi lại kéo dài xuống , cũng là vô dụng ."

"Ca . . ." Thốn Tâm kêu một tiếng , lệ rơi đầy mặt .

Ngao Liệt sờ lên tóc của nàng: "Đừng khóc , lại khóc tựu khó coi . . . Ta đi về sau , chăm sóc tốt mình , đừng (không được) lại tùy hứng , biết không?"

Lời này mơ hồ có xa nhau đắc ý vị , thốn Tâm Như bị sấm đánh , kêu khóc: "Ca !"

Hắn đúng là biết đến ! hắn vậy mà biết rõ ! Nhưng mà tuy vậy , hắn cũng hay là muốn đi !

Thốn Tâm không rõ , hoàn toàn không rõ Bạch.

Nàng chảy nước mắt , mắt thấy Ngao Chiến đối với nàng nở nụ cười , quay người rời đi .

Như thế khí khái , nhẹ nhàng còn trẻ .

Lần đi vĩnh quyết .

Tam Ca . . . Tam Ca !

Hết thảy tiếng vang đều ở đây đi xa , Thốn Tâm bi thương đứng tại chỗ , một buổi đầu bạc .

Bất quá là một lát Sát Na , nàng một đầu cực đen tóc dài nhiễm lên sương trắng , dùng mắt thường có thể thấy được Tốc Độ biến trắng , tóc xanh thành sương .

Đau nhức cực ! Hối hận cực ! Hận cực !

Dương Tiễn , Ngộ Không , sau đó là Tam Ca .

Tâm phải như thế nào mới có thể Phá Toái , Phá Toái về sau có thể vãn hồi .

"Thốn Tâm !" Long Hậu nhào đầu về phía trước ôm lấy nàng ngã xuống thân thể , trong đại điện một mảnh Hỗn Loạn .

Khi (làm) Ngao Chiến rốt cục đến Đạt Tây biển thời điểm , nhận được nhưng lại Thốn Tâm hôn mê tin tức .

Long Hậu lau lấy nước mắt nói với hắn: "Vu Y nói , Thốn Tâm là tích tụ vu tâm làm cho hôn mê bất tỉnh , Nội Tức hỗn loạn , tâm ma bất ngờ bộc phát , chỉ sợ , rất khó Thanh Tỉnh ."

Hắn đã trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt , sau đó bình tĩnh nói: "Ta đi xem nàng ."

Tại bên trong phòng của nàng , hắn gặp được trong hôn mê Thốn Tâm , Thương Bạch , gầy gò , hào Vô Sinh khí .

Hắn đi thật lâu , mới rốt cục đi đến Thốn Tâm trước giường . Mỗi một bước , cũng giống như đi ở trên mũi đao .

Canh giữ ở bên trên giường Dương Tiễn ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn .

Ngao Chiến nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc , nhưng sau đó xoay người không chút do dự một quyền đánh vào Dương Tiễn trên mặt !

"Ngươi còn ở nơi này làm gì?! Thốn Tâm cho ngươi , làm đủ nhiều rồi , ngươi vì cái gì còn muốn đổ thừa không đi?"Hắn chỉ vào té trên mặt đất Dương Tiễn , nổi giận phừng phừng: "Cút!"

Dương Tiễn đứng lên , tay giơ lên , đúng là vẫn còn không nhúc nhích: "Ta là của nàng Trượng Phu , ta vì cái gì không thể lại tại đây?"

"Trên danh nghĩa đấy." Ngao Chiến Lãnh Băng băng Địa bổ sung , "Ngươi chẳng lẽ nhìn không ra , Thốn Tâm đã sớm không thương ngươi rồi?"

Dương Tiễn tức đến xanh mét cả mặt mày , nhưng mà lại Vô Pháp phản bác .

Đúng vậy a, nàng chính miệng từng nói với hắn , nàng không thương hắn , hy vọng có thể ly khai hắn .

Dương Tiễn trong lòng nỗi đau lớn , nhưng mà lại là không cam lòng: "Vậy còn ngươi? ngươi lại tính là cái gì?!"

Ngao Chiến Xùy~~ cười một tiếng , ngồi ở bên giường , dùng ngón tay chậm rãi miêu tả Thốn Tâm hình dáng: "Ta tuy nhiên không phải là của nàng người nào , nhưng mà tối thiểu nhất , sẽ không để cho nàng thụ Thương Tổn ."

Hắn giương mắt nhìn tức giận Dương Tiễn liếc , trong mắt chứa khinh miệt: "Mà ngươi , chỉ làm cho nàng mang đến thống khổ . Trước kia là , bây giờ là , Tương Lai cũng thế."

"Dương Tiễn , ngươi chính là Thốn Tâm Tai Nạn , hiện tại , ta mời ngươi , nếu như đối với nàng còn một điều điểm tình phân tại , tựu lập tức ly khai nàng , vĩnh viễn đừng (không được) lại tại nàng xuất hiện trước mặt !"

Dương Tiễn tại nguyên chỗ đứng trong chốc lát , rốt cục vẫn phải quay người ly khai .

Long Hậu ở một bên thở dài , không nói chuyện , cũng không còn giữ lại .

"Ta hy vọng có thể đem Thốn Tâm mang về Bắc Hải ." Ngao Chiến nói với Long Hậu .

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Long Hậu chấn động , lập tức phản đối .

Ngao Chiến cũng biết rằng nàng không sẽ lập tức đồng ý , nhưng là — "Bá Mẫu , chính ta tại nguyên Già Lâu La Lãnh Địa phát hiện một chỗ Hàn Băng Động phủ , đối với Thanh Tâm trấn định có chỗ tốt rất lớn , ta hy vọng có thể đem Thốn Tâm đưa đến chỗ ấy , bộ dạng như vậy , cái này Tâm Ma quan có lẽ có thể dễ dàng vượt qua một ít ."

Huống chi , hắn đã không hề yên tâm đem Thốn Tâm ở lại hắn nhìn không thấy địa phương .

Mặc kệ nàng nguyện , còn chưa phải nguyện . nàng tỉnh lại về sau , hắn cũng phải làm cho nàng và Dương Tiễn cùng cách .

Đời này kiếp này , hắn cũng không muốn sẽ rời đi nàng .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, như ảo như thật ( một )

Ác Mộng , Như Ảnh Tùy Hình , duỗi ra có dày đặc bóng mờ bàn tay khổng lồ , chiếm lấy Thụy Mộng chi nhân Cổ Họng .

Thốn Tâm từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh , hô hấp dồn dập , trên trán Lưu Hải bị mồ hôi lạnh dính chặt . nàng sợ hãi tại trong bóng tối mở to hai mắt , lòng còn sợ hãi , thở gấp giống như là sắp nịch người chết bỗng nhiên một lần nữa hô hấp đến Không Khí bình thường tham lam dồn dập .

Tựu như cùng thường ngày , tại nàng Thanh Tỉnh một Sát Na , trong mộng hết thảy đều phảng phất bị nước trôi xoát được sạch sẽ , một điểm dấu vết cũng không có ở trong đầu lưu lại .

Làm phức tạp Địa vuốt vuốt đôi má , Thốn Tâm mệt mỏi nhìn xem đầu giường ánh huỳnh quang đồng hồ báo thức , phía trên kim đồng hồ chỉ hướng rạng sáng bốn giờ .

Đêm hè sắc trời , đã khai mở Thủy Ẩn ẩn lộ ra ngân bạch sắc ra, phảng phất Thái Dương đã không kịp chờ đợi muốn chui ra đường chân trời . Bức màn một góc , bị Nam Phong thổi bay , đưa vào Phất Hiểu có chút Thanh Lương Không Khí , thấm người tim gan .

Rộng thùng thình giường đôi bên trên chỉ có Thốn Tâm một người nằm , lộ ra quá rộng lớn rồi, mà một bên trống không lấy cây đay gối đầu tại mờ mờ Thần Quang trong phản xạ ra trong sạch ánh sáng.

Dương Tiễn vẫn chưa về . hắn làm một Ngoại Khoa Y Sư , tăng ca là chuyện thường , không có mấy người ban đêm là có thể trong nhà độ hoàn hảo trôi qua . Rất thường gặp tình huống chính là vừa về nhà , cái ghế còn ngồi chưa nóng , tựu lại bị một cái khẩn cấp điện thoại triệu hồi Bệnh Viện .

Kết Hôn ba năm qua , Thốn Tâm đã thành thói quen hắn muộn về , hoặc là cả đêm Bất Quy , cũng sẽ không bao giờ như là tại Tân Hôn thời điểm như vậy dùng qua tại kịch liệt phương thức biểu đạt bất mãn ta của nàng .

Thời gian là cái đáng sợ đồ đạc , đủ để ma bình rất nhiều nguyên lai tưởng rằng tuyệt không buông tha kiên trì .

Phòng khách truyền đến một hồi tiếng động rất nhỏ , tùy theo mà đến là nhà trong kia đầu gọi là "Hao Thiên Khuyển" Trung Hoa Điền Viên khuyển rất nhỏ xao động bất an Thanh Âm . Con chó này là Dương Tiễn Kết Hôn trước kia tựu nuôi nấng lấy đấy, đại khái nuôi rất nhiều năm , Dương Tiễn chưa nói bao lâu , Thốn Tâm cũng liền không vấn đề , bất quá chắc là tương đương dài dòng buồn chán một đoạn năm tháng .

Hao Thiên Khuyển tuy nhiên rất lớn tuổi rồi, nhưng vẫn là tinh lực dồi dào bộ dạng , Thốn Tâm cũng từng đối với cái này từng có Ý Kiến .

Nhớ ngày đó bọn hắn chuyển nhập bây giờ cái này chỗ nhà trọ , Thốn Tâm còn vì con chó này cùng Dương Tiễn cãi nhau . nàng cùng Dương Tiễn ngày bình thường đều muốn ra đi Công Tác , không có Thời Gian cũng không còn Tinh Lực lại chiếu cố sủng vật , huống chi cẩu cũng sẽ làm dơ bọn họ nhà mới . Nhưng là Dương Tiễn tuy nhiên khắp nơi nhường cho nàng , tính tình tốt để cho Thốn Tâm tất cả Khuê Mật đều ghen ghét , nhưng là tại Hao Thiên Khuyển vấn đề bên trên lại ra Nhân Ý liệu Địa kiên trì , đơn giản chỉ cần không chịu thỏa hiệp . bọn họ vì thế còn chiến tranh lạnh một đoạn thời gian . Thốn Tâm không lay chuyển được hắn , đúng là vẫn còn nới lỏng miệng .

Không biết hắn dùng biện pháp gì , vậy mà để cho vật nghiệp đồng ý tại trong căn hộ nuôi sủng vật . Hao Thiên Khuyển rất thông Nhân Tính , trong nhà để đặt đầy đủ đồ ăn nước uống , chính nó biết (sẽ) ngoan ngoãn đúng hạn ăn cái gì . Ngoại trừ tại mùa xuân , nó biết (sẽ) không có thể phòng ngừa Địa mất rất nhiều bộ lông bên ngoài , ngược lại cũng không có cái gì gọi người phiền lòng sự tình , Thốn Tâm cũng vẫn không có nhắc lại bắt nó cất bước sự tình .

Có thể làm nhượng bộ , Thốn Tâm tuyệt không phải sẽ không làm , đè thấp làm thiếp , nàng không phải không làm được , chỉ là một thẳng có sự kiêu ngạo của chính mình mà thôi .

Theo trong khe cửa có thể trông thấy phòng khách ấm màu vàng ngọn đèn dập tắt , sau đó cửa phòng ngủ mở , một người cao lớn bóng đen cẩn thận không phát ra Thanh Âm , đi về hướng phòng tắm .

Phòng tắm truyền đến nước chảy Thanh Âm , Thốn Tâm tưởng tượng thấy của nàng Trượng Phu cỡi y phục xuống đi tắm tình cảnh: Trước mở đinh ốc vòi hoa sen thăm dò sâu cạn ôn , từ từ nhắm hai mắt đem trên người xối , sau đó xoa sữa tắm . . . Nghĩ thì nghĩ , Thốn Tâm thật không có thật sự thấy tận mắt Dương Tiễn tắm tình hình . Loại này bình thường Phu Thê dùng để gia tăng Tình Thú sự tình , Dương Tiễn chưa bao giờ sẽ đi làm , hắn thật sự là một cái so sánh bản khắc người, có đôi khi quá mức nghiêm túc .

Hắn điệp đặt ở đầu giường quần áo phát ra ông ông Chấn Động thanh âm, Thốn Tâm tưởng rằng lại có bệnh viện khẩn cấp điện báo , sờ ra Điện Thoại Di Động , sáng lên trên màn hình lóe ra một cái tên: Thường Nga .

Thốn Tâm nhẹ buông tay , Điện Thoại Di Động tựu đã rơi vào trên giường đơn , tiếp tục vang lên hai cái , sau đó tựu bất động bất động .

Đêm hôm khuya khoắt đấy. . .

Ít khi , phòng tắm dầy đặc tiếng nước ngừng lại , Dương Tiễn ăn mặc áo tắm , không có mở đèn , sờ soạng đi đến bên trên giường . Thốn Tâm vốn là dựa nghiêng ở đầu giường , thấy hắn tới , tiện tay uốn éo sáng đầu giường đèn , đột nhiên sáng lên ngọn đèn hiển nhiên dọa Dương Tiễn nhảy dựng .

"Ta đánh thức ngươi rồi?" Dương Tiễn nhìn sang Thốn Tâm tại dưới ánh đèn chóng mặt lên một mảnh mờ nhạt mặt của , không biết có phải hay không là Ảo Giác , nàng nhìn về phía trên thậm chí có điểm Tiều Tụy .

"Chưa, làm Ác Mộng đánh thức ." Thốn Tâm buồn ngủ Địa ngáp một cái , hữu mô hữu dạng , hoàn toàn không đề cập tới vừa mới cái kia điện báo .

Dương Tiễn tại Thốn Tâm bên kia mép giường ngồi xuống, cẩn thận thẩm thị sắc mặt của nàng , sau đó sờ lên trán của nàng , "Giống như hơi nóng ."

Tay của hắn còn mang theo chưa khô Thủy Châu , lành lạnh , rất thoải mái dễ chịu .

Thốn Tâm mở ra tay của hắn , "Cũng đừng lấy ta làm bệnh nhân của ngươi , ta vẫn khỏe ."

Dương Tiễn lơ đễnh , còn tưởng rằng nàng đang đùa tiểu tính tình . hắn như là Hy Lạp Điêu Khắc vậy mặt vào ngày thường ở bên trong hơi nghi ngờ nguội lạnh , nhưng là tại như vậy ánh đèn dìu dịu ở bên trong đường cong nhu hòa không ít , nhìn về phía trên đặc biệt đẹp mắt , "Còn có đánh người Lực Khí , xem ra không có vấn đề gì , chỉ là một lúc nói mớ gặp , nhìn ngươi cái này một đầu mồ hôi ."

Thốn Tâm trong nội tâm thở dài một hơi , nửa thật nửa giả Địa tức giận , "Ngươi ghét bỏ ta?" Dứt lời , cũng không quản Dương Tiễn phản ứng gì , nghiêng người tựu ngồi ở Dương Tiễn trên đùi , đem trên người mình đổ mồ hôi có thể sức lực hướng hắn vừa tắm rửa xong trên thân thể cọ ."Bảo ngươi ghét bỏ ta !"

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ , đem giống như Tiểu Miêu tại trong ngực của hắn chui loạn Thốn Tâm giật ra , "Đừng náo , ta mệt mỏi , để cho ta trước ngủ một hồi ."

Thốn Tâm Động Tác dừng lại , phảng phất bị xoa bóp đình chỉ khóa: "Nhanh ngủ đi , ta cam đoan không nhao nhao ngươi rồi ."

Dương Tiễn ứng , nằm vật xuống hắn trên vị trí , mềm mại gối đầu tản mát ra hắn thích Huân Y Thảo Vị Đạo , tại như vậy an thần mùi thơm ở bên trong, hắn Ý Thức dần dần bắt đầu mơ hồ .

"Dương Tiễn?" Thốn Tâm nhỏ giọng hoán hắn một tiếng , Dương Tiễn hô hấp dần dần kéo dài trầm trọng , lộ ra nhưng đã ngủ say .

Thốn Tâm một lần nữa ngồi xuống , tại trong bóng tối nhìn xem Dương Tiễn mặt của .

Nàng có đôi khi biết (sẽ) có một loại kỳ dị hoảng hốt Cảm Giác , phảng phất không biết hết thảy chung quanh. nàng phảng phất là một cái đột nhiên xâm nhập người của thế giới này , hết thảy chung quanh đều cho nàng một loại không hợp nhau Cảm Giác .

Ví dụ như nàng hôm nay nhìn xem Dương Tiễn , cơ hồ không thể tin được mình đã cùng hắn Kết Hôn ba năm . Cho dù là sớm chiều tương đối , nàng cũng cảm giác, cảm thấy có đồ vật gì đó thập phần lạ lẫm .

Nhưng nàng rõ ràng có thể nhớ cho bọn họ theo quen biết đến Kết Hôn hết thảy từng chút một .

Khi đó Thốn Tâm bất quá hai mươi niên kỉ hoa , Bất Động lúc cực yên tĩnh , như một bức tĩnh vật , không cần gọt giũa tựu động lòng người , cười rộ lên Hoạt Sắc Sinh Hương , Văn Khoa lớp học rải rác mấy cái Nam Sinh , đều âm thầm ái mộ .

Thốn Tâm đi ngang qua Bóng Rổ tràng , liếc liền trông thấy hắn — cao Đại Anh tuấn , dáng người kiện tráng , trằn trọc nghe ngóng , rốt cục hỏi tên của hắn , nguyên lai gọi Dương Tiễn . Lớn tuổi nàng một lần , học y , tính tình cực trầm ổn một người , tối quan trọng là ... , đến nay độc thân .

Sơ lần gặp gỡ liền ái mộ , không phải do Thốn Tâm nói không , đành phải tuân theo mình Tâm Ý , tìm kiếm nghĩ cách tiếp cận này Thiếu Niên .

Về sau xã liên một cái Vũ Hội , nàng cách ăn mặc ngăn nắp động lòng người , ngăn cản mất phần đông mời vũ Nam Sinh , bắt tay vẫn ngả vào ngồi một mình trước mặt hắn ."Được hay không được nhảy một chi?"Nàng khẽ cười , ánh mắt nhìn quanh , tầm thường Nam Nhân sao có Dũng Khí cự tuyệt vẻ đẹp của nàng?

Được hay không được nhảy một chi . hắn nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu , cực kinh ngạc thoáng nhìn trước mắt tướng mạo đẹp nở rộ như đồ hết sức nhỏ Nữ Tử , nàng tay của kiên quyết ngả vào trước mặt hắn , chỉ đợi hắn nói yes .

Nhưng mà hắn cự tuyệt . Lúc đó , hắn trong lòng đã có ái mộ Nữ Sinh , tuy nhiên người nọ chẳng qua là khi hắn Bằng Hữu , mặc dù đối với hắn cũng dịu dàng , nhưng mà cùng người khác không hai gây nên . hắn nhụt chí , nhưng là không buông bỏ . Cho nên , bên người vị trí không muốn cho người khác , dù là chỉ là tạm thời bạn nhảy , cũng không thể dùng . hắn yêu nàng đến như vậy hoàn cảnh , liền Tinh Thần đều sạch sẽ , không nửa phần khinh nhờn chi tâm .

Thốn Tâm không ngờ tới hắn sẽ dứt khoát cự tuyệt , trên mặt cứng đờ , lập tức hắn làm ra "Người lạ chớ tới gần" tư thái , rõ ràng cự tuyệt lại nói tiếp .

Thật là không có có Thân Sĩ Phong Độ . Thốn Tâm thầm nghĩ , cũng không uể oải , kéo ra bên cạnh hắn cái ghế ngồi xuống, mình Giới Thiệu , "Ta là ngao Thốn Tâm ." Cũng thế , ngươi đã Lãnh Nhược Băng sương , ta lại có làm sao làm một lần Cuồng Phong Lãng Điệp?

Dương Tiễn thấy nàng như thế da mặt dày , Vi Túc Mi đầu , nhưng mà cũng không tiện nói thêm cái gì , chỉ là khẩu khí bình thản đáp lại , "Ta là Dương Tiễn ."

Cái này tốt cho dù chính thức nhận thức . Về sau Thốn Tâm quấn hắn cả đêm , nói liên miên cằn nhằn , nói cái gì đó đã sớm quên , nhưng mà để cho Dương Tiễn đối với nàng khắc sâu ấn tượng .

Về sau , Dương Tiễn thầm mến chính là cái kia Học Tỷ , tối chung cùng Luyến Nhân đi ra nước , lại không tin tức . hắn tự biết vô vọng , cũng tựu chầm chậm hết hy vọng . Biết rõ đối phương không thương mình , cố chấp người , lại có cái gì căn cứ?

Thốn Tâm mượn hết thảy khả năng cơ hội tiếp cận hắn . Về sau Dương Tiễn một lần tình cờ bệnh nặng một hồi , Thốn Tâm hỏi han ân cần , hết sức ân cần chu đáo .

Ai lại là ý chí sắt đá? Thốn Tâm gia thế dung mạo không một không tốt, khó coi , càng khó được chân tâm thật ý , Dương Tiễn rốt cục cảm động , hai người cứ như vậy cùng một chỗ . Về sau người nhà đã từng phản đối qua , nhưng mà hai người đứng vững (chống đỡ) Áp Lực , đúng là vẫn còn tu thành Chánh Quả .

Trong lúc này bao nhiêu việc nhỏ không đáng kể , điềm mật, ngọt ngào lòng chua xót , thốn Tâm Như nay đều có thể từng cái tan vỡ , nhưng nàng chính là cảm thấy Trung Gian cách một tầng không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được ngăn cách .

Phảng phất cái này cả đoạn nhân sinh , theo nơi khác cấy ghép mà đến , tại nàng không biết rõ tình hình dưới tình huống bách nàng tiếp nhận .

Nàng hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ , nhưng mà Thiên Tính chống cự , cho tới bây giờ đều ở đây nàng đáy lòng cản trở .

Có đôi khi cảm xúc phảng phất không bị mình khống chế , một người chia ra thành hai cái , một cái mê truy đuổi , một cái thờ ơ lạnh nhạt , tại liên quan đến Dương Tiễn vấn đề lên, thực tế như thế .

Nàng đã từng vì thế cố vấn qua nghiệp nội nhất lưu Y Sư , nhưng mà đều nói nàng không vấn đề , đề nghị nàng trở về cùng mình tiên sinh nhiều trao đổi , không cần có khúc mắc . Có trời mới biết , nàng yêu đương cơ hồ có thể nói xuôi gió xuôi nước , thế nào khúc mắc?

Không đúng , nói như vậy cũng không chính xác , ít nhất còn có một vấn đề: Thường Nga .

Dương Tiễn năm đó hâm mộ Thường Nga , Thốn Tâm trong lòng cũng là tinh tường , nàng sở hữu tất cả thiếu nữ ghen ghét , cơ hồ toàn bộ khuynh tả tại cái tên này đằng sau đại biểu trên thân người .

Dương Tiễn Thốn Tâm cùng Thường Nga , đều tốt nghiệp ở S lớn.

Dương Tiễn so Thốn Tâm lớn hơn một khóa , Thường Nga lại so Dương Tiễn lớn hơn một khóa .

Năm đó .

Thường Nga là Hoa Khôi , Tình Thư Tiên Hoa thu đến mỏi tay . S lớn ở bên trong bao nhiêu thanh niên tài tuấn quỳ dưới gấu quần của nàng , nhưng nàng nhưng vẫn chưa từng yêu đương , thu hoạch "Lạnh Mỹ Nhân" danh xưng là .

Nàng đối với người ái mộ cho tới bây giờ sắc mặt không chút thay đổi , một khi gặp được có người thổ lộ sẽ quyết định thật nhanh cự tuyệt , tính cả ý cùng tiến dừng lại (một chầu) bữa tối cơ hội cũng khiếm phụng .

Ai cũng cho là nàng là trời sinh lạnh chuyện , nhưng ở Thường Nga ĐH năm 3 lúc, nàng lại đồng thể khoa viện một cái sáp ban sanh rơi vào bể tình , dịu dàng lưu luyến , làm đủ Tiểu Nhi Nữ thần thái , Giáo Chúng người mở rộng tầm mắt .

Cái kia bắt được Mỹ Nhân tâm hồn thiếu nữ Nam Sinh , gọi hầu Nghệ , Thần Xạ Thủ , đã từng Đại Biểu Trung Quốc tham gia lần trước Thế Vận Hội Olympic đoạt kim , là thể khoa viện ĐH năm 3 Minh Tinh Học Sinh , Bách Bộ Xuyên Dương cũng là tiện tay mà thôi , đến Đại Học bất quá vì đền bù bằng cấp là không đủ .

Trước kia Điều Kiện so hầu Nghệ người tốt không phải là không có , nhưng là Thường Nga toàn bộ chưa từng Động Tâm , dù là Bắc Kinh mỗ Tập Đoàn người thừa kế động trăm vạn Tiền Tài bố trí cầu hôn sân bãi trước mặt mọi người Lãng Mạn cầu hôn , đổi thường nhân tối thiểu cũng sẽ cảm động phi thường , nhưng mà Thường Nga lông mày không nhíu một cái tựu cự tuyệt , không để ý người ta tấp nập vây xem mọi người ồn ào , phối hợp nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt xoay người ly khai .

Ai đều không rõ ràng vì cái gì Thường Nga tựu chỉ cần đối với hầu Nghệ có phần coi trọng . Nhưng nàng xác thực cùng hắn khi đi hai người khi về một đôi , thần thái thật là thân mật .

Lúc đó Thốn Tâm mới vừa quen Dương Tiễn , cho là hắn trong nội tâm không có người yêu , một lòng học y , là khó được giấy trắng vậy Thiếu Niên . Ai ngờ hắn vậy mà cũng ái mộ Thường Nga , chỉ (cái) bất quá cho tới nay cũng không nói ra miệng , cho nên không người biết được , cho dù là cùng hắn quan hệ cực tốt bạn cùng phòng , cũng cơ hồ hiểu lầm hắn là gay .

Thật sự là số một Bảo Thủ Bí Mật tốt Nhân Tài .

Mà Thốn Tâm sở dĩ sẽ biết Dương Tiễn đồng nhất phần bí mật không bày ra người Tâm Ý , chỉ là một trùng hợp .

Nhớ rõ khi đó nàng vừa mới luyến bên trên Dương Tiễn , chưa thổ lộ bảo hắn biết mình Tâm Ý , sợ hắn cự tuyệt liền Bằng Hữu chưa từng phải làm . nàng phí tận Tâm Cơ cùng hắn tiếp xúc , liền mượn sách loại này cũ chiêu số cũng dùng tới .

Sau tới một lần nàng muốn trả lại hắn sách , mọi cách không liên lạc được Dương Tiễn , tựu lớn mật mặt dày trực tiếp chạy tới bọn hắn ký túc xá tìm hắn . Nam Sinh ký túc xá Nữ Sinh loạn nhập , Thốn Tâm dễ dàng buông xuống đã tìm được hắn phòng ngủ . Tứ Nhân Gian trong phòng ngủ chỉ có một người tại , là Dương Tiễn giường trên , thấp ục ịch béo , tên hiệu gọi nắm . Thốn Tâm cùng nắm cũng nhận thức , hướng hắn hỏi thăm Dương Tiễn đi về phía , hắn thực sự nói không nên lời như thế về sau .

Thốn Tâm nhụt chí , đem sách đặt ở Dương Tiễn trên mặt bàn , thuận tay cầm lên hắn một quyển Y Khoa chuyên nghiệp sách lật vài tờ , vốn là Vô Tâm , ai biết lại đúng lúc ở bên trong trang thượng khán gặp tràn đầy một tờ danh tự , bút tích theo bắt đầu đoan chính thong dong , dần dần phóng đãng viết ngoáy , thoa khắp một tờ , đầy giấy tương tư mong mỏi thống khổ đập vào mặt .

Thường Nga , Thường Nga , Thường Nga Thường Nga Thường Nga Thường Nga Thường Nga Thường Nga .

Thì ra là thế , nguyên lai lại là như thế .

Hắn đã sớm có tâm Thượng Nhân .

Hắn tâm Thượng Nhân hơi bày bãi xuống mép váy , liền có thể Thu Hoạch tràn trề yêu say đắm .

Không phải không nản lòng thoái chí đấy.

Sau đó không lâu Thốn Tâm nghe nói Thường Nga cùng hầu Nghệ dắt tay ra nước ngoài học , tin tức mờ mịt , nghe nói không sẽ lại trở về .

Thốn Tâm Nhất Cổ Tác Khí , dẹp xong Dương Tiễn .

Nhưng là thời gian qua đi lâu như vậy , cái kia từng để cho nàng cắn nát răng danh tự , lại tại như vậy một cái bình thường và bình thường trong đêm , phảng phất Phục Sinh Quỷ Hồn đồng dạng , sâu kín tránh hiện tại Dương Tiễn trên màn hình .

Thốn Tâm lập tức (cảm) giác được mình lại một lần nữa chia ra thành vì phân biệt rõ ràng hai người .

Một người cắn răng nghiến lợi đang nói: Dương Tiễn lại vẫn đang len lén cùng Thường Nga liên hệ? hắn phải hay là không xuất quỹ? Phải hay là không không thương chính mình rồi? Nhưng hận !

Một người khác bình tĩnh nói: Bất quá chính là một cái điện thoại mà thôi, ngươi tại lòng nghi ngờ cái gì? Bởi vì là một chiếc điện thoại mà ghen ngươi , là buồn cười biết bao ah .

Ghen ghét cùng bình tĩnh , hai chủng hoàn toàn bất đồng tính chất đặc biệt tại của nàng Tư Duy bên trong cãi lộn không ngớt , để cho nàng gần như sắp sắp điên mất .

Ngày hôm sau đi làm lúc, nàng không ngoài dự liệu Địa ngáp mấy ngày liền , Tinh Thần bất lực , làm ra bản thảo ra cái Trọng Đại sai lầm , may mắn bị Chủ Biên kịp thời phát hiện .

"Thốn Tâm , ngươi biểu hiện hôm nay rất kém cỏi sức lực ! Loại này sai lầm ta không hi vọng chứng kiến còn có lần sau , nếu không , ngươi cũng có thể không dùng tại ta đây nhi làm đi!" Hói đầu Chủ Biên đem nàng kêu lên chửi mắng một trận .

Thốn Tâm ủ rũ Địa chạy đến . Ngồi ở nàng đối với bàn Hiểu Mộng là thứ đáng yêu Cô Nương , nhìn nàng đi ra , le lưỡi: "Bị Trương đầu mắng?"

"Cũng không phải?" Thốn Tâm nằm sấp ở trên bàn , hữu khí vô lực .

Hiểu Mộng an ủi nàng: "Lần sau chú ý thì tốt rồi , Trương đầu thì ra là ngoài miệng nói hung ác , nói năng chua ngoa , Đậu Hủ tâm ."

Thốn Tâm miễn cưỡng đối với nàng nở nụ cười , trong đầu nhưng vẫn là tràn ngập tối hôm qua cú điện thoại kia , căn bản đề không nổi Tinh Thần . nàng bị ảnh hưởng quá lớn , lại giống như trước vô số lần đồng dạng , có một loại "Loại tâm tình này không phải của ta Chân Thực Cảm Giác" vô căn cứ Cảm Giác .

Rốt cục kề đến tan tầm . Thành phố Hoàng Hôn , Xa Thủy Mã Long , chen chúc đám người cùng Hồn Trọc Không Khí , Tịch Dương treo ở phía xa đại lâu một góc lên, tất cả đại lâu mặt thủy tinh phản xạ ra một loại thoáng Hồn Trọc Kim Sắc Quang Mang .

Sau đó một tay đột ngột theo đâm nghiêng ở bên trong đưa qua. Thốn Tâm bị cắt đứt hoảng hốt suy nghĩ , ngẩng đầu nhìn là ai ngăn cản mình , đồng nhất xem , chính là cả kinh .

Tại đây Ma Đăng Đô Thị , người trước mắt lại ăn mặc một thân phong cách cổ xưa Thanh Sắc Trường Bào , chải đầu trâm cài tóc đạo sĩ , cử chỉ đều giống như Cổ Nhân .

Là Đạo Sĩ? Không nên tại Thâm Sơn Lão Lâm sao? Chẳng lẽ là lừa gạt tiền? Thốn Tâm hạ Ý Thức che túi , sau lùi một bước .

"Ta cũng không phải Nguyên Thủy , càng không phải là cái gì Đạo Sĩ ." Mắt Tiền Nhân mỉm cười , phảng phất có thể xem thấu Thốn Tâm Tư Tưởng .

Thốn Tâm hoảng sợ , quan sát tỉ mỉ hắn , lúc này mới chú ý tới người này con mắt vậy mà như là màu xanh biếc , ẩn chứa vô tận Sinh Cơ , khuôn mặt cũng không tuổi trẻ cũng không già yếu , cũng không tuấn mỹ cũng không xấu xí , cả người có một loại làm cho người thư thích Khí Chất .

"Ngươi là ai?" Thốn Tâm lòng cảnh giác chưa giảm . Chung quanh người đến người đi , dĩ nhiên cũng làm như là không ai chú ý tới trước mắt cái này cổ quái người.

Này Thanh Bào người mỉm cười không thay đổi: "Thật sự không nhớ ta sao? Thốn Tâm ."

Nghe thấy hắn chuẩn xác kêu lên tên của nàng , Thốn Tâm thốt ra: "Ta nhớ được ngươi , ngươi là Thông Thiên !" Nhưng mà , Thông Thiên là ai? nàng trong trí nhớ rõ ràng không có người này tồn tại , nhưng mà lại vẫn là như thế một cách tự nhiên mà gọi ra tên của hắn , phảng phất "Thông Thiên" hai chữ vốn là tồn tại ở nàng trong đầu bình thường thuận miệng .

"Trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy , không uổng công ta ở trên thân thể ngươi lưu lại cái này sợi Thần Niệm ." Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ cười ha ha một tiếng , lại làm cho Thốn Tâm càng thêm Hồ Đồ .

"Cái gì Thần Niệm? ngươi rốt cuộc là ai? Thông Thiên , Thông Thiên , vì cái gì cái tên này quen thuộc như thế —" Thốn Tâm bắt đầu Hỗn Loạn .

Thông Thiên Thánh nhân thương cảm nói: "Tâm ma bất ngờ bộc phát , ngươi vậy mà hãm sâu ảo giác đến tận đây sao? Ta hỏi ngươi , ngươi nhớ rõ ngươi mình là người nào không?"

Người này tại thần thần cằn nhằn nói cái gì đó , nàng hoàn toàn nghe không hiểu — nàng đương nhiên biết rõ mình là ai ! Người này sẽ không phải là từ chỗ nào cái bệnh tâm thần Bệnh Viện chạy đến a? Thốn Tâm nghĩ tới đây có chút sợ hãi , nhìn nhìn hắn , lại nhìn chung quanh , chuẩn bị chạy trốn .

"Cũng thế , chờ ngươi suy nghĩ cẩn thận ngươi mình là ai , ta sẽ tái xuất hiện ."

Thốn Tâm không hiểu chút nào , chính là muốn truy vấn , lại phát hiện trước mắt đã không có một bóng người .

"Khó Đạo Chân chính là bệnh tâm thần?" Thốn Tâm đích nói thầm một câu , lập tức buồn cười mà lắc lắc đầu — mình vậy mà có thể cùng bệnh tâm thần trò chuyện lâu như vậy , coi như là bổn sự .

Nàng nghĩ đến tâm sự , trong lúc lơ đãng liền đi tới Ky Động làn xe lên, mình còn không hề hay biết .

Chói tai phanh lại Thanh Âm .

Một cỗ màu bạc xe thể thao thẳng tắp hướng nàng xông lại , nàng né tránh không kịp , tuy nhiên xe đã khẩn cấp thắng xe , nhưng vẫn là đưa nàng mang ngã xuống đất .

Đây hết thảy đều ở đây trong điện quang hỏa thạch phát sinh , vội vàng tầm đó Thốn Tâm phản ứng đầu tiên lại không phải sợ hãi , mà là theo lời lẽ (thần lưỡi) gian nổi lên một cái tên .

Ngao Chiến .

Hắn theo trên xe nhảy xuống hướng nàng đã chạy tới , Động Tác kiện tráng tiêu sái , giống nhau năm đó .

Thời gian qua đi trải qua nhiều năm , không ngờ gặp phải . Dùng cái này tốt mạo hiểm phương thức , say hi .

"Còn có thể động sao?" Ngao Chiến xoay người kiểm tra cổ chân của nàng , sưng đỏ , nhưng mà nhìn không ra có hay không có gãy xương .

"Không biết ." Mồ hôi lạnh theo cái trán chảy ròng ròng chảy xuống , Thốn Tâm ý đồ di động , nhưng là cổ chân toàn tâm Địa đau .

Phải lập tức đi Bệnh Viện . Ngao Chiến tay phải còn quấn nàng đơn bạc lưng , thật mỏng dưới váy mặt truyền đến nàng Da Thịt lành lạnh độ ấm . hắn nhẹ nhàng đưa nàng ôm vào xe .

Trong xe nhất thời Tĩnh Cực , chỉ có động cơ phát động Thanh Âm .

Này chủng (trồng) không chân thật Cảm Giác lại tới nữa . Nhưng mà người trước mắt , phân Minh Thanh tích có thể sờ .

Thốn Tâm rốt cục nhớ tới hỏi: "Lúc nào theo Mỹ Quốc trở về?"

"Ba ngày trước ." Ngao Chiến trả lời , "Nghĩ đến đi ra tán giải sầu , quen thuộc quen thuộc xa cách năm năm quê hương , tựu đã xảy ra chuyện ."

Thốn Tâm nho nhỏ rên một tiếng: "Cái gì Kỹ Thuật !"

Ngao Chiến mỉm cười , mặt trời chiều ngã về tây , hắn dáng tươi cười dịu dàng mơ hồ , Kim Hoàng sắc màu ấm điều phủ lên cho hắn so ngày thường càng thấy Ôn Nhã: "Ngươi nói ta Kỹ Thuật không được, vậy thì Kỹ Thuật không tốt sao ."

Thốn Tâm Đắc tiến thêm xích: "Của ngươi giấy lái xe là ở Mỹ Quốc cầm được a? Trung Quốc nhưng mà không thừa nhận đấy! ngươi cái này thuộc về không bằng lái , tội thêm một bậc !"

Ngao Chiến không đón nàng lời nói mảnh vụn (gốc) , trong lòng biết càng là nói nàng càng là đúng lý không tha người: "Thốn Tâm , Bệnh Viện tới rồi ."

Thốn Tâm ngẫng đầu , đã nhìn thấy Dương Tiễn cùng một cái Tú Lệ Thân Ảnh đi cùng một chỗ , theo Đại Môn cười cười nói nói đi tới .

Gương mặt đó , thật sâu khắc sâu vào nàng Não Hải .

Thường Nga .

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, như ảo như thật ( hai )

Thốn Tâm xuống xe hướng bọn họ đi qua thời điểm , mắt cá chân hoàn toàn không đau , nàng (cảm) giác được mình cơ hồ có thể dùng "Bước đi như bay" để hình dung , đi được lại ổn , lại nhanh chóng .

Tịch Dương treo ở trên trời , màu vàng ánh chiều tà thoa khắp nàng phần gáy , lại không để ý đến nàng khuôn mặt . nàng trên mặt biểu lộ rất kỳ quái , tựa hồ đang cùng một cái Thời Gian đã muốn cười lại muốn gào thét , hỗn hợp thành một cái cổ quái bộ dáng , tựa như Tiểu Sửu .

Tại nàng đi tới đồng thời , Dương Tiễn cũng đã chú ý tới nàng , hắn biểu lộ có chút kinh ngạc: "Thốn Tâm , ngươi làm sao tới bệnh viện? Có sự tình muốn tìm ta sao?" Không trách hắn kinh ngạc , Thốn Tâm cơ hồ xưa nay chưa từng tới bao giờ Bệnh Viện , bởi vì nàng ghét bỏ Bệnh Viện "Tạng (bẩn)".

Thốn Tâm đạp đạp đạp vài bước đi đến trước mặt bọn họ , Dương Tiễn biểu lộ tự nhiên , tựa hồ cũng không chột dạ , bất quá — ai biết được? Dương Tiễn là che dấu mình Chân Thực Tâm Ý trong cao thủ Cao Thủ , không chừng hắn giờ phút này trong nội tâm có bao nhiêu sợ!

"Vị này chính là —" Thường Nga sóng mắt lưu chuyển , hơi nghi ngờ nhìn xem Thốn Tâm "Xông" tới .

Thốn Tâm có chút ngóc đầu lên , Thiên Nhiên Địa tựu mang ra hơi có chút ngạo mạn: "Ta là ngao Thốn Tâm ."

Nàng nói "Vâng", mà không phải "Gọi", tựa hồ chắc chắc Thường Nga biết rõ nàng đồng dạng , thật sự để cho Thường Nga có chút sờ không được Đầu Não , tại của nàng trong trí nhớ , thật sự không nhớ rõ mình đã từng cùng vị này gọi ngao Thốn Tâm Tiểu Thư từng có cái gì cùng xuất hiện .

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng tằng hắng một cái , có chút xấu hổ , là Thốn Tâm giờ phút này cả người Khí Tràng: "Đây là của ta Phu Nhân , năm đó đã ở S lớn đọc qua , nhỏ hơn ngươi lưỡng giới ." Nói xong , hắn lại ngược lại hướng Thốn Tâm Giới Thiệu Thường Nga: "Đây là chúng ta Học Tỷ , Thường Nga , vừa theo Quốc Ngoại trở về , tại thành phố hai viện Công Tác không có vài ngày ."

"Thường Nga Học Tỷ , năm đó Phong Vân Nhân Vật , ta như thế nào không nhận biết đâu này? Hạnh ngộ , hạnh ngộ ." Thốn Tâm trong miệng nói qua "Hạnh ngộ", nhưng là ngữ khí lại nghe xong đã biết rõ cũng không phải là xuất phát từ chân tâm , thậm chí còn có vài phần xem thường ý tứ hàm xúc .

Dương Tiễn trễ nải nữa , lúc này cũng nghe được không đúng: "Thốn Tâm , chút lễ phép." Sau đó phía đối diện bên trên cô gái nói xin lỗi: "Thường Học Tỷ , nàng người này tính tình chỉ là có chút xông , quen thuộc sẽ biết , ngươi chớ để ý ."

Thốn Tâm sầm mặt lại .

Thường Nga lúc này còn có cái gì không hiểu? Xem ra lại là một bình dấm chua mà thôi . nàng cười cười: "Thốn Tâm xem xét chính là tính tình trực sảng người , ta làm sao sẽ chú ý đâu này? các ngươi Phu Thê trước trò chuyện , ta còn có việc , tựu đi trước một bước ."

Muốn đi? Thốn Tâm tại trong lòng cười lạnh một tiếng , tiến lên một bước đem người ngăn lại: "Nghe qua Thường Nga Học Tỷ là Ngoại Khoa một tay hảo thủ , đúng lúc , ta mới vừa rồi bị xe cọ một chút , cổ chân tựa hồ bị tổn thương rồi, không biết có phải hay không là có thể làm phiền Thường Nga Học Tỷ nhìn xem đâu này?"

Dương Tiễn kinh ngạc một chút: "Ngươi xảy ra tai nạn xe cộ? Như thế nào không nói sớm ! Nhanh lên lầu , ta đi tìm người làm cho ngươi toàn thân kiểm tra ."

Thốn Tâm đứng nghiêm Bất Động , chỉ cần nhìn qua Thường Nga .

Thường Nga cũng là lắp bắp kinh hãi , nhưng thấy trước mặt Thốn Tâm đứng được vững vô cùng , biểu lộ cũng không hề có một chút nào Ẩn Nhẫn thống khổ cảm giác , hoàn toàn không giống như là nàng theo như lời "Cổ chân bị tổn thương rồi", nàng đáy lòng lập tức liền có điểm hoài nghi Thốn Tâm đang mượn cố không cho nàng đi .

"Chuyện này... Ta đã tan việc , hơn nữa có việc gấp . Không nếu như để cho Dương Tiễn thay ngươi tìm những thứ khác Bác Sĩ nhìn xem? Thành phố hai viện so với ta tốt Bác Sĩ có thể còn nhiều mà ." Thường Nga vẻ mặt khó xử Địa từ chối nhã nhặn .

Người bình thường nghe xong Thường Nga lời nói này cũng liền yển kỳ tức cổ , nhưng là Thốn Tâm không giống với , nàng hồ giảo man triền sức mạnh lên đây ai cũng ngăn không được . Đã nàng giờ phút này không muốn làm cho Thường Nga đi , sẽ chết sống muốn kéo lấy nàng , này đây , nàng cười lạnh một tiếng: "Không phải nói Bạch Y thiên sứ đều là chăm sóc người bị thương , sẽ không thấy chết không cứu đấy sao?"

Những lời này hay là tại ám chỉ Thường Nga Y Đức có vấn đề , tốt tính tình như nàng cũng không khỏi có chút tức giận . Cái này gọi chuyện gì? Bất quá chính là cùng xa cách nhiều năm Học Đệ hàn huyên vài câu , đã bị Học Đệ Lão Bà dây dưa kéo lại rồi, đổi ai ai cũng cảm thấy oan uổng .

Thời điểm này , Dương Tiễn lôi kéo Thốn Tâm từ trên xuống dưới nhìn một chút , phát hiện liên y phục đều đang êm đẹp , không có một điểm tạng (bẩn) phá: "Ngươi ở chỗ ra tai nạn xe cộ? Thân đi đâu đau?" — tại sao như vậy tử , không giống xảy ra tai nạn xe cộ?

Thốn Tâm không ngu ngốc , lập tức nói: "Đây là hoài nghi ta?"Nàng quay đầu lại tìm Ngao Chiến , nhưng là sau lưng lại không có một bóng người .

Thốn Tâm trong nội tâm lộp bộp một tiếng , lại đi tìm xe của hắn — chỗ đậu xe bên trên trống trơn , ở đâu còn có cái kia chiếc dễ làm người khác chú ý màu bạc xe thể thao? Mới nàng rõ ràng không có nghe được có ô tô phát động lái đi Thanh Âm ! Cái này bất quá mấy câu Công Phu , Ngao Chiến lại vẫn có thể biến mất khỏi thế gian sao?

Nàng trợn mắt há hốc mồm , nói không ra lời .

Ngao Chiến đến cùng đi đâu vậy?

Nàng đáy lòng dâng lên bực bội , tựa hồ hết thảy trước mắt đều gấp bội chán ghét lên. Ngao Chiến đột nhiên biến mất , tựa hồ đưa nàng cảm xúc đê đập đào ra một cái lổ hổng lớn , theo đáy lòng cuối cùng một tia khắc chế Mẫn Diệt , Hắc Ám thay thế Quang Minh hát vang Khải tiến , đủ loại Phụ Diện cảm xúc như mọc ra Huyết Hồng Cơ Giác Ác Ma giãy giụa tinh khiết ban ngày dùng (khiến cho) gông xiềng , tại nàng trong thân thể mạnh mẽ đâm tới .

Nhưng nàng lúc ấy thậm chí không có Hữu Ý biết đến này chủng (trồng) Cảm Giác là thế nào tới . nàng duy nhất có thể nghĩ tới , là phẫn nộ , luống cuống , bén nhọn ghen ghét , cùng với thống khổ Cừu Hận . Đủ loại cảm xúc đều hiện ra gấp trăm ngàn lần vặn vẹo tư thái , tại nàng trong đôi mắt Ám Triều giống như bắt đầu khởi động .

Nàng Thân Thể phảng phất vỡ ra , một cái tĩnh táo ngao thốn Tâm Linh hồn Xuất Khiếu giống như trồi lên , ôm hai tay , quan sát giờ phút này mất đi Lý Trí cái khác mình , nhẹ nhàng phát ra ngắn ngủi cười lạnh .

Dương Tiễn không rõ ràng cho lắm , ngồi xổm xuống xem xét Thốn Tâm chân của mắt cá chân , nàng hôm nay mặc là một cái đến gối váy ngắn , hắn có thể tinh tường trông thấy Linh Lung mảnh khảnh chân mắt cá chân Thượng Diện không có nửa phần tổn thương dấu vết , liền sưng đỏ đều không thấy chút nào .

"Ngươi nói láo?" Dương Tiễn ngồi dậy , Thanh Âm có chút lạnh .

Thốn Tâm lập tức hét rầm lên: "Ta nói dối?! Dương Tiễn , ngươi là không phải là cho tới nay cũng không tin ta? Ta biết , ta biết ngay ! ngươi chẳng lẽ không nên ta xảy ra tai nạn xe cộ chết rồi, ngươi tài năng ôm của ta Thi Thể thừa nhận ta không có lừa ngươi sao?!"

Nói xong lời cuối cùng , nàng một cước không chút lưu tình nặng Trọng Thích tại Dương Tiễn trên bàn chân , đau đến hắn kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn .

Thường Nga lập tức phát hiện Thốn Tâm cảm xúc thập phần không đúng , nàng Đồng Tử lộ ra Huyết Sắc , ánh mắt tán loạn không có tiêu cự , giống như trong chốc lát điên rồi đồng dạng: "Thốn Tâm , ngươi cảm xúc thoát ly đã khống chế ! Chạy nhanh trấn định lại !" Đây cũng không phải là thông thường nổi giận , quả thực giống như là một ít người bị bệnh tâm thần phát bệnh thời điểm Trạng Thái đồng dạng !

Thốn Tâm thoáng như không nghe thấy , chỉ là ngược lại hung hăng trừng mắt Thường Nga: "Vì cái gì ai cũng thích ngươi?! ngươi dựa vào cái gì? Không phải là khuôn mặt lớn lên xem được không?! Ngoại trừ cái này , ngươi còn có loại nào so với ta mạnh hơn? Bất quá chính là một cái Mỹ Nữ bình hoa mà thôi, mở mạnh mặt của ngươi , ngươi còn có thể còn lại cái gì? ngươi có Tài Hoa sao? ngươi có hiền lành tâm sao? ngươi Hữu Trí Tuệ sao? ngươi không có cái gì !"

Thường Nga bị ánh mắt của nàng sợ đến lui về phía sau , sợ nàng xông lên đối với nàng làm ra cái gì .

Dương Tiễn lúc này phẫn nộ đã tất cả đều bị lo lắng thay thế , hắn cũng đã minh bạch , mình Thê Tử tựa hồ Tinh Thần không quá ổn định , cho nên tiến lên một bước ý đồ bắt lấy nàng: "Thốn Tâm , ngươi trước bình yên tĩnh một chút , ngươi bây giờ Trạng Thái rất làm cho lo lắng !"

Thốn Tâm căn bản nghe không vào , nhảy dựng lên lại chỉ vào Dương Tiễn mắng to: "Dương Tiễn , ngươi cái này Đại Lừa Đảo ! Lúc trước nói hay lắm chỉ thích ta một người ! Nhưng là trong lòng ngươi vẫn chưa quên nàng , đúng hay không ! ngươi một mực gạt ta , một mực gạt ta ! Gạt ta ! Gạt ta ! ngươi gạt ta !"

Mấy chữ cuối cùng nàng là khàn cả giọng Địa kêu đi ra đấy, chung quanh chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ người càng ngày càng nhiều , Dương Tiễn sắc mặt tái xanh , một bên Thường Nga lo âu nói: "Dương Tiễn , chạy nhanh chế trụ nàng ! nàng cảm xúc chánh xử tại bên bờ biên giới sắp sụp đổ , không thể tùy ý tiếp tục như vậy , phải lập tức đưa đến chuyên nghiệp Bệnh Viện kiểm tra một chút !"

"Chuyên nghiệp Bệnh Viện "Chỉ là cái gì không cần nói cũng biết , Thốn Tâm cũng nghe hiểu , không chút do dự cho Dương Tiễn một cái bàn tay , thừa dịp tất cả mọi người sợ ngây người , lại gọn gàng mà linh hoạt Địa cho trốn ở Dương Tiễn phía sau Thường Nga một cái bàn tay , Thường Nga trắng nõn trên mặt của một cái đỏ tươi dấu năm ngón tay lập tức bay bổng đi ra , khóe miệng cũng có tơ máu chảy ra .

"Tiện Nhân !" Thốn Tâm ném xuống dưới , quay người bỏ chạy .

"Mau đuổi theo ! nàng cái dạng này rất nguy hiểm !" Thường Nga không giữ thể diện bên trên nóng hừng hực tổn thương , phản ứng đầu tiên .

Dương Tiễn cơ hồ là lập tức đi theo , nhưng là vây xem đám người thật sự quá nhiều , khi hắn bài trừ đi ra vòng vây thời điểm , Thốn Tâm đã không thấy bóng dáng .

Thốn Tâm không quan tâm Địa chạy trước , thẳng đến hoàn toàn Xác Nhận sau lưng không ai đuổi theo . Không biết chạy bao lâu , Thốn Tâm thoát lực , chân mềm nhũn tựu ngồi ở đường cái nha tử lên, bụm mặt , lệ rơi đầy mặt .

Trên đường cái dâng lên bụi mù cũng giống như từng khỏa tiểu hình viên đạn , làm cho vô cùng lo lắng không chịu nổi . Không Khí là vặn vẹo , xa xa dòng xe cộ trong tầm mắt vặn vẹo biến hình . Đi ngang qua người của nhao nhao dùng xem Quái Vật Nhãn Quang nhìn xem Thốn Tâm .

Nàng vuốt qua gương mặt , chứng kiến ven đường có một gia quán cà phê , đi vào tắm một cái , nhìn xem trong gương mặt mũi tràn đầy sưng vù , song mắt đỏ bừng mình , cơ hồ cũng không thể nhận thức mình .

Chọn một ly cà phê , Thốn Tâm run rẩy rẩy ngồi xuống , vừa rồi cái loại này điên cuồng chệch đường ray tâm tình dần dần nhạt đi , cái kia tĩnh táo mình ôm lấy cổ của nàng , bờ môi Băng Lãnh Địa dán lỗ tai của nàng: "Ngươi đã điên rồi ."

Nàng xác thực (cảm) giác được mình điên rồi . Vừa mới cái kia bát phụ Nữ Nhân , thực là mình sao? Quả thực giống như là một cái tang mất Lý Trí Chó Điên — chỉ biết Hồ cắn người linh tinh .

Giờ phút này bình tĩnh trở lại , hết thảy đều là như vậy hoang đường buồn cười . nàng vừa rồi thốt ra những lời kia , không cần nghĩ ngợi làm những sự tình kia , hoàn toàn không giống như là xuất từ bản tính của nàng , thật giống như có đồ vật gì đó chiếm cứ của nàng Thân Thể , bắt buộc nàng làm ra đủ loại vi phạm Lý Trí sự tình .

Nàng định rồi Định Thần , theo trong túi mặt cầm ra Điện Thoại Di Động , mở ra sổ truyền tin , nhưng mà làm thế nào cũng tìm không thấy "Ngao Chiến" một ít đầu . Trong nội tâm cổ quái khủng hoảng Cảm Giác càng ngày càng mãnh liệt , nàng dựa vào Trí Nhớ thông qua Hào Mã , há miệng run rẩy đem Điện Thoại Di Động dán lỗ tai .

"Ngài chỗ gọi mã số là khoảng không số . The number dụ have dialed is . . ." Trong điện thoại di động lạnh như băng giọng nữ giống như là một cái dinh dính xà đồng dạng tiến vào màng nhĩ của nàng , nàng không thể tin lần nữa gọi , kết quả vẫn như cũ là đồng dạng .

Hào Mã rõ ràng đúng vậy .

Thốn Tâm Giác được mình hôm nay kinh nghiệm quả thực chính là một cái kỳ quái Điện Ảnh , tràn đầy Kỳ Dị cùng không Chân Thực .

Nàng chậm trì hoãn , một lần nữa bấm khác một cái Hào Mã , cái này trả lời điện thoại thông .

"Nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ , là ta ."

"Thốn Tâm?"

"Ta gặp một chút ít sự tình . ngươi biết rõ Ngao Chiến trở về nước sao?" Thốn Tâm nắm Điện Thoại Di Động hỏi , nhưng mà lại không nghĩ rằng nghe tâm cho nàng một cái bất ngờ trả lời .

"Ai là Ngao Chiến?"

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt trắng bệch đến trong suốt , "Ngươi không nhớ rõ ai là Ngao Chiến?" Rõ ràng ba người bọn hắn là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên đấy! Nhưng là nghe tâm cần gì phải nói đùa như vậy?

"Cho tới bây giờ chưa từng nghe qua cái tên này . hắn là ai?"

Thốn Tâm mất hồn Lạc Phách Địa nói cho nàng biết: "Bất tiện ở trong điện thoại nói , ngươi . . . Có thể hay không tới đây một chút , ta rất sợ hãi ."

Đối phương trả lời một câu cái gì , Thốn Tâm nói tiếp: "Chính ta tại Hoài Hải đường đích Starbucks chờ ngươi ."

"Được rồi , ta . . . Treo rồi (xong) , ngươi mau lại đây , ta phải sợ ."

Tựa hồ là đã nhận được một Cú An an ủi , Thốn Tâm trầm thấp trả lời một câu: "Uh, ta sẽ không bỏ đi đấy."

Nàng cúp điện thoại , trên điện thoại di động "Nghe tâm" hai chữ lóe lóe , sau đó màn hình đêm đen.

Nàng chằm chằm vào màn hình điện thoại di động xem trong chốc lát , khắc chế một lần nữa cho nàng gọi điện thoại xúc động , đem Điện Thoại Di Động nhét trở lại trong bọc .

Khi nàng nhắm mắt lại thời điểm , rõ ràng cảm giác được có người tại trước mặt mình ngồi xuống .

Nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ không lại nhanh như vậy liền đạt tới .

Thốn Tâm mệt mỏi trợn mắt , nhìn qua tiến một vũng Bích Ba . Người kia con mắt , Thần Bí , sinh cơ bừng bừng , phảng phất không ngừng có lá mới nảy mầm , cũng không Khô Vinh .

"Lại là ngươi ." Thốn Tâm hữu khí vô lực , đề không nổi một tia ngạc nhiên .

Cái kia gọi là "Thông Thiên" Thần Bí Nhân cứ như vậy ngồi ở trước mặt nàng , mặt mỉm cười , như trước một thân Thanh Y , Cổ Lão búi tóc , như theo trong bức họa đi ra khỏi .

"Có không Như Ý chuyện?"Hắn hỏi .

"Ta gặp kỳ quái sự tình ." Thốn Tâm nói: "Có một người , chẳng biết thế nào đã không thấy tăm hơi . Người khác tựa hồ cũng không nhớ rõ hắn ."

Thông Thiên hiểu rõ mà cười : "Ngươi xác định hắn thật tồn tại qua?"

Thốn Tâm mím môi . nàng đương nhiên xác định , từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên người, làm sao có thể nhớ lầm?

Thông Thiên nói: "Hắn chỉ tồn tại ở của ngươi trong trí nhớ ."

"Nói bậy !"

Thông Thiên không dùng là ngang ngược: "Hết thảy tất cả , đều chỉ tồn tại ở trong lòng của ngươi ."

"Ta không rõ ngươi đang nói cái gì ." Thốn Tâm lắc đầu .

Thông Thiên hỏi nàng: "Ngươi biết rõ mình là người nào không?"

Vấn đề này đã là lần thứ hai hỏi nàng rồi, nàng tự nhiên đáp: "Ta biết ."

Thông Thiên lắc đầu hủy bỏ nàng: "Không đúng, ngươi cảm thấy , ngươi thật là 'Ngươi' sao?"

Thốn Tâm nhớ tới vừa rồi mình giống như kẻ điên biểu hiện , sợ Cảm Giác lần nữa xông lên đầu: "Có đôi khi , ta xác thực cảm thấy ta không giống như là mình ."

"Đó là bởi vì 'Chấp'."Hắn lại nói một câu để cho Thốn Tâm đầu óc mơ hồ lời nói .

"Cái gì là chấp?"

Thông Thiên nhìn xem nàng , mỉm cười làm sâu sắc: "Trong lòng ngươi , đối với cái gì cảm thấy khó có thể tiêu tan?"

Thốn Tâm hạ Ý Thức phủ nhận: "Ta không có ."

"Vậy ngươi từ lúc nào trở nên không giống mình? Không cần trả lời ta , hỏi ngươi lòng của mình , sau đó đem đáp án ghi ở trong lòng ."

Nàng duy nhất không khống chế được thời điểm , chỉ có đối mặt Dương Tiễn cùng Thường Nga , mà nàng tối không bỏ xuống được đấy, nhưng thật ra là Dương Tiễn cùng Thường Nga cái kia một đoạn chuyện cũ .

"Rất gần ." Thông Thiên nói , "Nhưng mà còn chưa đủ thấu triệt ."

"Đợi ngươi nghĩ nảy sinh ngươi vì cái gì tới chỗ này này một ngày , ta sẽ lại tới tìm ngươi , trước đó , không ngại quên lòng của mình , sau đó đi một cái ngươi cho tới bây giờ sẽ không đi địa phương . Có lẽ , ngươi sẽ phát hiện cái thế giới này đích thực đối với ."

Lần này Thông Thiên lúc rời đi , nàng chăm chú nhìn hắn , muốn thấy rõ hắn là thế nào biến mất , nhưng hắn chỉ là cười nhạt một tiếng , theo cửa ra vào đi ra ngoài , không hề chỗ kỳ lạ .

Thốn Tâm có chút không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được thất vọng . Ngay tại hắn đi ra một Sát Na , ngao nghe tâm cũng đang muốn đẩy môn tiến đến , hai người cứ như vậy gặp thoáng qua .

"Nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ , ngươi chú ý tới cái kia đi ra người áo xanh sao?" Đợi (các loại) nghe tâm ngồi xuống, Thốn Tâm hỏi nghe tâm , nàng bổn ý chỉ là muốn tố nói một chút hắn nói với nàng những cái...kia cổ quái lời nói , nhưng nghe tâm trả lời lại một lần nữa ngoài dự liệu của nàng .

Nàng nhíu nhíu mày , nói nghiêm túc: "Thốn Tâm , theo ta vừa vào cửa bắt đầu , ta đều không phát hiện có người theo cửa ra vào đi ra ngoài ."

Thốn Tâm khó hiểu: "Ngươi lúc tiến vào hắn chính đi ra ngoài , ngươi nhất định trông thấy hắn !"

Ngao nghe tâm nghi ngờ chằm chằm vào Thốn Tâm xem trong chốc lát: "Ta là một người đi tới , căn bản không có người theo ta bên cạnh trải qua . Nếu như có một người như thế , ta không sẽ chú ý không đến đấy."

Thốn Tâm trong nội tâm càng ngày càng mát , quá quái dị !

Nàng rốt cục buông tha cho truy vấn , ý thức được mình hôm nay gặp phải sự tình cũng không thể dùng lẽ thường số lượng .

"Thốn Tâm , ngươi đến cùng gặp được cái gì sự tình?" Nghe tâm hỏi , "Ngươi hôm nay — rất kỳ quái ." Vốn là hỏi nàng có biết hay không một cái nàng cho tới bây giờ chưa nghe nói qua người, hôm nay lại hỏi nàng có hay không nhìn thấy một cái nàng nhìn không thấy người áo xanh !

Thốn Tâm nhíu mày , trong tay hạ ý thức cầm muỗng nhỏ tử quấy cà phê: "Ngươi thật sự không nhớ rõ Ngao Chiến rồi hả?"

Nghe tâm nâng trán: "Trời ạ , hắn rốt cuộc là ai? Ta cho tới bây giờ chưa nghe nói qua hắn !"

"Hắn là Hải Thiên tập đoàn người thừa kế , năm năm trước đi Mỹ Quốc ." Đồng thời còn là bọn họ hai nhà thế giao , lúc nhỏ cơ hồ như hình với bóng , thẳng đến năm năm trước mới dần dần thiếu đi liên hệ , nàng không tin nghe tâm thật sự một chút ấn tượng đều không có !

Ngao nghe tâm lại nói: "Thốn Tâm , ngươi chớ không phải là hồ đồ rồi? Hải Thiên tập đoàn hiện giữ Đổng Sự Trưởng cùng Phu Nhân không có có Sinh Dục , nhận nuôi một cái Nữ Nhi , danh tự cũng không gọi Ngao Chiến , mà gọi là ngao Trường An !"

Thốn Tâm bối rối , nghĩ một hồi cũng không còn nhớ lại đột nhiên này nhô ra "Ngao Trường An" lại là phương nào Thần Thánh , đáy lòng cái kia lãnh trào Thanh Âm lại vang lên: "Trí nhớ cũng không được đâu rồi, thật sự là , Nhưng thương đâu."

Thông Thiên nói , hắn chỉ tồn tại ở hắn trong trí nhớ .

Nếu nói là nàng mới vừa rồi còn đối với cái này xì mũi coi thường , hôm nay đã không phải do nàng không tin . Như vậy , hắn nói những lời khác , cũng là sự thật? Không , không ! Cái này Thái Hoang đường , cũng Thái Hoang đản !

Nghe tâm vẫn còn nói liên miên nói cái gì đó , nàng hoàn toàn không nghe rõ ràng , nàng ngồi ở đàng kia , đáy lòng đã là Kinh Đào Hãi Lãng một mảnh .

"Ta" là ai?

Ngao Chiến là ai?

Thông Thiên là ai?

Dương Tiễn là ai?

Thường Nga là ai?

Nghe tâm là ai?

Cái thế giới này — là ai?!

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, như ảo như thật ( ba )

Cái thế giới này che giấu vô số Bí Mật , cùng đợi người khai quật .

Tại dưới trời sao , Cổ Lão Huyền Bí cùng Hiện Đại Kích Tình , có lẽ chỉ cách lấy một cái búng tay khoảng cách . Mà thế giới chân tướng đến cùng là như thế nào? Ai biết được? Có lẽ mỗi người đều có một độc thuộc tại mình chân tướng , không cùng người khác tương quan .

Đô Thị , đêm Nghê Hồng có không có gì sánh kịp Vũ Mị , mà Nhật Quang vĩnh viễn khó đến một ít Âm U nơi hẻo lánh .

Thốn Tâm phát động ô tô , một cước chân ga oanh đến cùng , tại thành phố trong huyết mạch thẳng tắp xuyên qua .

Nàng lựa chọn Đông Phương , một cái quang minh phương hướng , nàng không biết phía trước có cái gì , nhưng mà cái này chánh hợp nàng ý .

Bởi vì Thông Thiên nói với nàng: "Không ngại quên lòng của mình , sau đó đi một cái ngươi cho tới bây giờ sẽ không đi địa phương".

Mở một giờ về sau , nàng đem mình sinh ra lớn lên Thành Thị bỏ lại đằng sau , đèn đuốc sáng trưng Đô Thị tại đi xa đồng thời , vắng vẻ vùng quê cùng bụi cỏ hướng nàng mở ra ôm ấp . Không ngớt đồng cỏ tựa như có thể liền đến bầu trời , Thốn Tâm từ khi ra đời đến nay , theo không biết rõ mình ở Thành Thị bên ngoài có cái này tốt một mảnh Thổ Địa .

Yên tĩnh , U Ám , dầy đặc cỏ dại Ly Ly như ca , có lẽ từng có Cổ Nhân dấu chân bước qua , nhưng là cùng một chỗ đều chôn vùi tại trong lịch sử không người nhớ rõ .

Thốn Tâm lái ô tô tại trong bụi cỏ xuyên qua , cây cỏ xoát xoát Địa đảo qua lốp xe , nhưng mà ngoài ý liệu bằng phẳng mềm mại , không hề xóc nảy , quả thực giống như là chạy tại một bọn người công bãi cỏ trong . Thốn Tâm lo lắng Dã Thú cũng chưa từng xuất hiện . Cảnh ban đêm thấp thoáng xuống, xác thực truyền đến một ít cổ quái Thanh Âm , nhưng mà cũng không phải phim kịnh dị trong lang nhân thét dài .

Nàng không biết là mệt mỏi , không biết là sợ hãi .

Điện Thoại Di Động ném ở một bên , vừa lúc mới bắt đầu còn sẽ có Dương Tiễn điện thoại gọi tới , nhưng là từ khi nàng khai mở ra Thành Thị , Điện Thoại Di Động tựa như đã chết đồng dạng yên tĩnh .

Đang chạy ở bên trong, Trần Thế hết thảy đều ở rất xa Địa đứt gãy , phát ra Thanh Âm không thể so với bụi cỏ lả tả âm thanh càng vang dội .

Nàng có thể an tĩnh xem kỹ đây hết thảy .

Đã từng Trí Nhớ rõ ràng như thế , nhưng rõ ràng đã qua đầu . nàng có thể tinh tường nhớ được mình năm tuổi năm đó ngủ trưa qua đi ăn rồi một khối tiểu cây quýt ngọt bánh , đây cũng không phải là người bình thường nên có trí nhớ .

Thế giới của nàng ở bên trong hết thảy phân tích cặn kẽ , nhưng mà đúng là cái này ngay ngắn trật tự chọc giận nàng hoài nghi .

Còn có nàng vô duyên vô cớ bộc phát điên cuồng . Chỉ cần đối mặt Dương Tiễn , nàng tựu không giống như là nàng mình . nàng có dự cảm , cái kia thủy chung tại nàng đáy lòng lãnh trào chính là cái kia mình , mới là chân thật mình , bảo lưu lấy một bộ phận chân tướng .

Về Ngao Chiến , nàng Cảm Giác như thế Chân Thực , loại này chân thật cảm giác thậm chí vượt qua qua lại sở hữu tất cả dẫn nàng hoài nghi Trí Nhớ , nhưng hắn vẫn hết lần này tới lần khác không là một chân thật tồn tại .

Về cái kia người áo xanh , hắn theo như lời nói từng cái ứng nghiệm , điều này làm cho Thốn Tâm không thể không bắt đầu suy nghĩ tại sao mình biết (sẽ) lại tới đây , tại sao phải trải qua cuộc sống như vậy .

Nàng tĩnh táo đem sự tình từng kiện từng kiện để ở trong lòng Phân Tích , cuối cùng được ra một cái kết luận — nàng không phải ngao Thốn Tâm , không phải cái kia tốt nghiệp ở S lớn, có một cái Bác Sĩ Trượng Phu ngao Thốn Tâm .

Thậm chí ngay cả của nàng Cảm Tình đều tràn ngập hư giả .

Nàng thật sự có như vậy yêu Dương Tiễn? nàng thật sự có như vậy hận Thường Nga?

Không có vô duyên vô cớ yêu , tương tự cũng không có vô duyên vô cớ hận , như Thông Thiên từng nói, Lý Trí nàng , đối với bọn họ Cảm Giác , không phải yêu , cũng không phải hận , mà là — không bỏ xuống được .

Phảng phất không cam lòng , lại phảng phất không thể tiêu tan .

Nhưng mà tuyệt không phải yêu hận .

Những cái...kia yêu hận Cảm Giác , phảng phất năm xưa vết thương cũ sẹo , tuy nhiên đã từng Huyết Sắc tươi sáng rõ nét , nhưng là đã sớm tại một vòng một vòng Thời Gian trong bị hòa tan nhan sắc , trở nên không như vậy Trọng Yếu .

Áp lực trong lòng hắn đấy, sớm cũng không phải là thuần túy yêu hận , mà là một loại đối diện hướng đủ loại không bỏ xuống được .

Tuy nhiên cái này nguyên nhân , giờ phút này nàng nói không rõ .

Ô tô phảng phất khai ra rất xa , nhưng lại phảng phất chưa từng có động đậy . Bởi vì cảnh sắc đều là chỉ một — thảo, Viễn Sơn , cảnh ban đêm cùng với Tinh Tinh .

Không có Nguyệt Lượng .

Lại qua không biết bao lâu , tại ô tô lượng dầu tiêu hao tận trước khi , nàng rốt cục chứng kiến cuối cùng rồi .

Một cái cũ nát Mộc Lan Thượng Diện đinh lấy màu đỏ nhãn hiệu , trên đó viết "Nơi này dừng lại".

Nàng xuống xe lướt qua Mộc Lan , sau đó nhìn thấy thế giới cuối cùng .

Rất khó hình dung . . . Không có bất kỳ bây giờ vật thể , chỉ có một mảnh Ngũ Sắc Hỗn Độn , không ngừng mà xoay tròn , đứng ở toàn bộ Thiên Địa Trung Gian .

Thốn Tâm nhìn xem cái này cảnh sắc , ra Kỳ Địa trấn định . Phảng phất đây hết thảy đều chỉ tại dự liệu của nàng bên trong , tuy nhiên nàng cả đời này , chưa bao giờ đã từng gặp như thế biến hoá kỳ lạ cảnh tượng .

Thế giới cuối cùng là Hư Vô .

Nàng nhìn một chút , sau đó Não Hải bên trong những cái...kia hình tượng tiên minh Trí Nhớ dần dần làm nhạt , giống như một tích tích nhập nước trong mực đậm , chóng mặt mở, sau đó biến mất .

Một cái khác tầng Trí Nhớ về tới của nàng Não Hải .

"Ta là Tây Hải Tam Công Chúa , ngao Thốn Tâm ."Nàng đối với tự ngươi nói . Sau lưng đồng cỏ đã biến mất không thấy gì nữa , toàn bộ thế giới đều trở về Hỗn Độn , phảng phất Bàn Cổ Khai Thiên Tích Địa trước khi , Thiên Thượng Địa Hạ một mảnh tịch Tĩnh Hư không .

Nàng mờ mịt đứng ở nơi đó , cuối cùng Trí Nhớ kết thúc tại Tam Ca bị mang đi một khắc này , nàng không rõ mình như thế nào rơi vào nơi đây . Nhưng cũng dùng khẳng định , cái này địa phương , kể cả trước khi đủ loại tình hình , đều chẳng qua một cái Huyễn Cảnh .

Sau đó Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ từng bước một hướng nàng đi tới , như trước mỉm cười , cũng không tuổi trẻ , cũng không già yếu , một đôi mắt Bích Lục như mới cửu .

"Ngươi rốt cục suy nghĩ cẩn thận ngươi mình là người nào ."Hắn nói.

Thốn Tâm chứng kiến hắn tới , cũng không kích động , cũng không có một tia tại trong khốn cảnh gặp được Cố Nhân thoải mái .

Nàng vô cùng có lễ Địa cúi đầu trước hắn hỏi "Thượng Thanh Thánh Nhân cũng biết ta tại sao lại bị vây ở nơi đây?"

"Ta bất quá là lúc trước lưu ở trên thân thể ngươi một đám Thần Thức , ngươi không cần đa lễ như vậy , còn là dựa theo ngươi ban đầu tính tình đến cũng được ." Thông Thiên cười nói .

Thốn Tâm nghĩ một chút sẽ hiểu , ngày xưa sườn đồi tương kiến , cái này Thượng Thanh Thánh Nhân chỉ sợ cũng đã tại trên người mình để vào tự thân một đám Thần Niệm , để tại nàng gặp được cửa ải khó lúc có thể kịp thời trợ giúp . Trên thực tế , như không phải của hắn kịp thời hiện thân chỉ điểm , nàng khi nào tài năng xem thấu cái thế giới này Hư Huyễn Bản Chất?

Đã không cần đa lễ , Thốn Tâm cũng sẽ không kiểu cách nữa , nàng vốn là có cái gì thì nói cái đó tính tình , lập tức nói: "Lần này may mắn mà có Thánh Nhân tương trợ , nếu không ta muốn phải cả đời vây ở chỗ này rồi."

Thông Thiên cười ha ha một tiếng: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ cảm thấy ngươi hiện tại đã thoát ly Huyễn Cảnh rồi hả?"

Hoàn toàn chính xác , nàng bây giờ còn là không bên trên không Hạ Địa kẹt tại cái này trong hỗn độn không được tự do . Thốn Tâm cũng không xấu hổ: "Đã có sự giúp đỡ của ngài , thoát khốn lại há có thể là việc khó?"

Nàng vậy mới không tin , cái này Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ đã giúp một chút , biết (sẽ) không đến giúp đáy ngọn nguồn .

"Ngươi cái này Tiểu Nha Đầu đáng đánh tinh bàn tính !" Thông Thiên liếc xem thấu nàng ý nghĩ trong lòng: "Chỉ có điều , ngươi nếu muốn chính thức thoát ly Huyễn Cảnh , còn cần bản thân mình đi Lĩnh Ngộ mới đúng."

Đây là ý gì? Thốn Tâm nói thầm , cùng nói chuyện chỉ thích nói một nửa người trao đổi quả nhiên cố sức , còn không có muốn xong, trên đầu cũng đã bị gõ một cái , nàng cái này mới nhớ tới cái này Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ có khám phá Nhân Tâm chi năng , lập tức không dám lần nữa nghĩ ngợi lung tung , sợ chọc giận hắn .

Thông Thiên hỏi nàng: "Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút , tại sao mình biết (sẽ) lại tới đây?"

Thốn Tâm chăm chú nhớ lại thoáng một phát: "Ta nhớ được . . . Lúc ấy Tam Ca cũng bị Thiên Binh mang đi , ta rất lo lắng , kết quả là bất tỉnh Nhân Sự rồi, sau sự tình ta hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ ." Chẳng lẽ nàng hôn mê về sau còn xảy ra chuyện gì nàng không biết sự tình , đến nỗi nàng lâm vào cái này không khỏi trong ảo cảnh?

Thông Thiên thở dài nói: "Ngươi đây là Tâm Ma , cũng là của ngươi cướp !"

Hắn lời ít mà ý nhiều , Thốn Tâm thực sự lĩnh sẽ đi qua: "Ngài có ý tứ là ta đây là chỗ tại Tâm Ma bên trong , cho nên mới phải không thể tỉnh lại? Như vậy cái gọi là cướp , vậy là cái gì?"

Thông Thiên hỏi: "Trước kia ngươi cảm thấy tối không đúng địa phương ở nơi nào?"

Hắn đồng nhất hỏi , Thốn Tâm lập tức nghĩ tới lúc trước cái kia một hồi cửa bệnh viện cãi lộn , tâm tình mình hoàn toàn mất khống chế , như là Nhân Cách Phân Liệt .

"Ta hiểu rồi, nguyên lai Dương Tiễn cùng Thường Nga chính là ta cướp?"

Nàng tự cho là minh bạch , nhưng mà Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ lại lắc đầu: "Không đúng, Tâm Ma tự tâm , như thế nào là hai người đâu này?"

Thốn Tâm hiểu lầm: "Ngài nói là , chỉ có một người?"

Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ lại gõ cửa nàng Đầu thoáng một phát: "Hắn ngu xuẩn như con heo !"

Thốn Tâm Nhãn nước mắt Uông Uông bụm lấy đầu , mặc dù là Huyễn Cảnh , nhưng là cảm giác đau đớn đều là chân thật: "Đau quá — ngài Lão Biệt tức giận , ta hiểu vào ta đã hiểu ! Ngài là nói , kiếp này trong lòng ta !"

Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ miễn cưỡng xem như thoả mãn: "Cái này còn như lời ."

Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ không nhiều lời , còn dư lại ý tứ toàn bộ muốn Thốn Tâm mình đi đoán , nàng liên tưởng đến trong quán cà phê , Thông Thiên từng nói qua đây hết thảy đều là vì "Chấp", lại nghĩ tới trong lòng mình đối với Dương Tiễn cùng Thường Nga không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được ở ý , lập tức hiểu: "Ta hiểu được , nguyên lai là cái này tốt ."

Tâm Ma , nguyên lai là bởi vì nàng không bỏ xuống được .

Nàng đối với Dương Tiễn Cảm Tình sớm cũng không phải là yêu , mà là không nỡ buông tha cho , cái này là cái gọi là "Chấp".

Thật giống như vì đạt được đã từng tốn sức tâm tư một kiện âu yếm chi vật , dù là mình không thích , từ bỏ , cũng không nguyện tiện nghi người khác . Mỗi lần nhắc tới , liền cảm giác trong nội tâm còn là Vô Pháp dứt bỏ .

Như nàng đối với Dương Tiễn , đã sớm mài phẳng ý nghĩ yêu thương , cũng biết rõ có lẽ buông tay , nhưng mà trong nội tâm vẫn là lưu lại Chấp Niệm , đến nỗi tại giận dữ Công Tâm thời điểm , bị Tâm Ma chui cái này chỗ trống .

Sớm nên buông xuống .

Chuyện cũ trước kia , tất cả đều bỏ đi .

Giờ khắc này , trong hỗn độn phảng phất rốt cục có cái gì bị đánh phá , vỏ trứng xuất hiện khe hở , Thanh Khí bay lên Trọc Khí Hạ Trầm , Quang Minh dũng mãnh vào .

Thông Thiên Giáo Chủ gật đầu mỉm cười: "Cuối cùng nghĩ thông suốt ."

Thốn Tâm gọi lại hắn dục quay người bóng lưng rời đi: "Này Ngao Chiến , Ngao Chiến lại là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Đã đây chỉ là Chấp Niệm một cái Ma Chướng , như thế nào lại có sự xuất hiện của hắn?

"Ngao Chiến ah —"Hắn Thân Ảnh càng lúc càng mờ nhạt , "Dùng Ái Niệm sinh chấp , do không thương phá chấp , ngươi trong nội tâm chỗ yêu , sớm cũng không phải là Dương Tiễn . Nhưng ngươi đối với Ngao Chiến không có Chấp Niệm , chỉ có vui mừng mộ , không thể bị Tâm Ma chỗ ký sinh , là trong lòng ngươi có lưu một đường Quang Minh , lúc này mới có thể cho ngươi nhanh như vậy tựu khám phá cái này tràng Kiếp Nạn ."

Lời nói này nói rõ được Sở Minh bạch , Thốn Tâm nếu không hiểu tựu thật sự là Mộc Đầu . nàng cảm kích hướng phía Thông Thiên biến mất địa phương cúi đầu hành lễ , trong nội tâm Quang Minh mà vui sướng .

Vốn là nên là như thế .

Nàng vui mừng mộ hắn .

Nàng tại Bắc Hải lần đầu nhìn thấy hắn , thấy hắn nho nhỏ một người , một mình thút thít nỉ non , tựu chạy tới an ủi hắn , sau đó Tuế Nguyệt , nàng sớm tựu đem cái này kiện sự tình quên ở trước kia , nhưng không ngờ trong lòng của hắn một mực cảm phục . Tại bóng tối Tỏa Long uyên , hắn không để ý bản thân an nguy , cứu nàng thoát ra Hiểm Cảnh . Tại bóng tối sườn đồi lên, nàng nhớ tới đoạn này Trí Nhớ , cũng đã bị đánh nát tâm phòng . Lòng ái mộ chỉ cần được một đám , liền kéo tơ nẩy mầm , khai ra hoa .

Một mảnh Tâm Ý , nở rộ như đồ .

Không cần càng nhiều Ngôn Ngữ , dù là chỉ là Thọ Yến bên trên một ánh mắt , đều là đang thúc giục sinh càng nhiều nữa lo lắng .

Cô ấy là lúc không hiểu .

Nhưng mà kinh nghiệm cái này Huyễn Cảnh , thả lỏng trong lòng trong chấp mê , hết thảy nguyên bản dây dưa nan giải , bỗng nhiên tựu trở nên nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái rõ ràng Bạch.

Bắc Hải , Hàn Băng Động . Khắp nơi óng ánh tinh khiết Bạch.

Thốn Tâm lẳng lặng yên nằm ở nơi đó , dung nhan xinh đẹp Như Hoa , nhắm mắt lại , phảng phất một giây sau sẽ duỗi người một cái tỉnh lại .

Ngao Chiến cúi người nhìn xem nàng ngủ say khuôn mặt , ngón tay dài nhọn mơn trớn môi của nàng , đưa nàng tóc dài tinh tế quấn quanh ở đầu ngón tay , buông ra , tóc mềm mại Địa như ý trở về , sau đó lại tinh tế Địa quấn ở đầu ngón tay , vòng đi vòng lại .

Hắn có thể đợi nàng thiên thu vạn thế . Mà lại không có nôn nóng , ánh mắt trầm tĩnh .

Hắn tuấn mỹ vô cùng khuôn mặt chiếu vào trên mặt băng , Kim Quan đai lưng ngọc , Thiên Thanh sắc thường phục Thượng Diện đan xen Cát Tường Hoa Văn , thân hình cao ngất như sức lực Trúc Thanh tùng .

Giờ phút này , hắn khóe miệng có chút hạ phiết .

Hơn nhiều năm rồi, Thốn Tâm , tỉnh lại , được không?

"Thốn Tâm , ngươi Tam Ca tại Tây Phương bị phong lại Bát Bộ Thiên Long mã ." Tối thích ngươi Tam Ca sao? Tỉnh lại , được không?

"Thốn Tâm , Dương Tiễn nói muốn vì Thường Nga 'Phản hạ thiên đi , dựng thẳng cờ là mê hoặc'." Không phải rất để ý của ngươi Trượng Phu sao? Tỉnh lại , được không?

"Thốn Tâm , miền nam Đào Hoa lại mở , sáng quắc Diễm Diễm . chúng ta cùng đi xem đi." Không phải rất yêu Đào Hoa sao? Tỉnh lại , được không?

Thốn Tâm Nhãn con ngươi giật giật , có chút mở ra , tựa hồ có chút không thích ứng đột nhiên bắn vào Quang Tuyến , chợt lại nhắm lại , khóe mắt chảy ra một giọt nước mắt .

— ta đã trở về .

Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng nói.

Ngao Chiến dùng một loại giật mình Như Mộng ánh mắt của nhìn xem Thốn Tâm .

Thốn Tâm lặng lẽ ôm lấy ngón tay của hắn , đối với hắn cười cười .

Ngao Chiến chậm rãi đem tay của nàng dán tại mình trên hai gò má: "Đây là nằm mơ?"

"Ngươi cứ nói đi?" Thốn Tâm dí dỏm cười cười , rút về tay của mình .

Ngao Chiến đột nhiên tỉnh táo lại , cánh tay một trương , chặt chẽ đem Thốn Tâm kéo .

Thốn Tâm bị hắn ôm được thở không ra hơi , đập hắn hai cái , hắn khôn ngoan nơi nới lỏng .

"Không cho phép lại đột nhiên ngủ rồi ." Biết Đạo Ngã có lo lắng nhiều sao?

"Ừm." Về sau cũng sẽ không rồi.

"Ta thích ngươi ." Kỳ thật , là yêu .

"Ừm." Ta cũng vậy thích ngươi .

"Quên Dương Tiễn , gả cho ta đi ."

"Ừm." Ta trở về , chính là vì ngươi .

"Thật sự?!"

"Thật sự ." Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hắn kinh hỉ được chẳng biết như thế nào cho phải thần sắc , phốc phốc nở nụ cười: "Ta lập tức đi tìm Dương Tiễn ."

Ngao Chiến cả kinh: "Không nên đi !"

Thốn Tâm nghi ngờ nhìn xem hắn , không đi tìm Dương Tiễn cùng cách , như thế nào kết hôn? hắn chẳng lẽ còn lo lắng mình cùng Dương Tiễn sinh ra cái gì chi tiết?

"Bất quá chính là nhìn một lần , đem lời nói rõ ràng ra mà thôi , cũng nên đi chuyến này , không bằng , ngươi theo giúp ta cùng đi?"

Chuyện này... Ngao Chiến nói: "Ngươi vừa mới tỉnh , không bằng nghỉ ngơi hai ngày lại đi ."

Thốn Tâm nói: "Ta ngủ bao lâu?"

Ngao Chiến lần này rất nhanh sẽ trả lời: "Suốt một ngàn năm ."

Thốn Tâm cười nói: "Nghỉ ngơi một ngàn năm còn chưa đủ sao? Làm gì nghỉ ngơi nữa?"

Ngao Chiến lôi kéo nàng: "Không bằng chúng ta đi trước miền nam xem Đào Hoa đi, đã qua đồng nhất quý , lại muốn đợi (các loại) một năm rồi."

Phàm Trần một năm mà thôi , bất quá chính là một cái chớp mắt , ở đâu đáng giá để ý cái này . Thốn Tâm nhìn ra Ngao Chiến có sự tình gạt mình , nhìn xem ánh mắt hắn hỏi: "Có cái gì sự tình không thể để cho ta biết sao?"

Ngao Chiến trầm mặc một chút , miễn cưỡng nở nụ cười: "Ngươi đa tâm ."

Thốn Tâm có chút tức giận : "Ngươi nói hay không? ngươi không nói , ta liền trở lại Tây Hải đi , cũng không để ý tới ngươi nữa !"

Mặc dù là càn quấy , nhưng là đối với Ngao Chiến lại cứ thiên thập phần hữu hiệu .

Mà thôi , nàng sớm muộn gì cũng phải biết ! Ngao Chiến trong nội tâm thở dài một tiếng , lấy tay che một chút con mắt , có chút không dám xem nét mặt của nàng: "Thốn Tâm , một ngàn năm rồi, rất nhiều sự tình cũng thay đổi . Đặc biệt Dương Tiễn ."

Hắn tinh tế địa tướng Dương Tiễn như thế nào trợ Trụ vi ngược , thậm chí đem Dương Thiền cùng người nhà sinh sôi chia lìa , Trấn Áp Hoa Sơn sự tình toàn bộ nói ra , cuối cùng , hắn có chút không đành lòng nói: "Mấy ngày trước đây , hắn — giết nghe tâm ."

Tác Giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

, dắt tay đồng quy ( hết )

Dương Tiễn từ khi thụ phong Tư Pháp Thiên Thần , liền đem ngày xưa Dương phủ nguyên dạng đem đến trên chín tầng trời , vốn là Quán Giang Khẩu địa chỉ cũ hôm nay đang đắp một tòa Nhị Lang Chân Quân miếu , Hương Khói coi như tràn đầy . Tín nam tín nữ mang theo Cống Phẩm , quỳ gối trong đại điện , nhiên hương Cầu Nguyện , cầu phần lớn là một ít gia đình Bình An , Thân Nhân An Khang các loại vụn vặt việc nhỏ .

Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Chiến đứng ở đó , xuyên qua lượn lờ thuốc lá , nhìn qua trong miếu Dương Tiễn Tam Mục tượng nặn . Tố hướng mặt trước , một cái trâm mận quần vải nông phụ quỳ ở nơi đó , chắp tay trước ngực , thành kính lầm bầm mình Tâm Nguyện .

Chỉ có điều —

Thốn Tâm lắng nghe trong chốc lát , cười lắc đầu: "Dương Tiễn ở đâu quản được Liễu Phàm nhân sinh không sinh Nhi Tử sự tình ."

Chính là hắn hôm nay tại Thiên Đình vì thần , chưởng quản cũng là Kỷ Luật Pháp Độ , ở đâu cùng những...này Phàm Nhân sở cầu hưởng được bên trên? Cái gọi là tâm thành thì linh , chỉ có điều Phàm Nhân lừa mình dối người nói xong rồi.

Ngao Chiến cũng có chút buồn cười: "Ước chừng dựng lên miếu , Phàm Nhân liền cũng nên bái cúi đầu . Mặc kệ có thể hay không thực hiện , tổng cầu cái an tâm . Còn bầu trời thần đến cùng có quản hay không , bọn họ lại ở đâu lo lắng ."

Hắn quay người lại nói: "Nói cho ngươi biết người đã dời xa nơi đây , ngươi nhưng vẫn là muốn đến bên này tìm một chút , thật không biết ngươi cố chấp mấy thứ gì đó?"

Thốn Tâm nghe nói nghe tâm tin qua đời về sau , cố ý muốn tới tìm Dương Tiễn ở trước mặt hỏi thăm tinh tường , Ngao Chiến nói cho nàng biết hôm nay Dương Tiễn ở trên trời , nàng lại vẫn kiên trì tới trước cái này sớm tựu không có cái gì Quán Giang Khẩu nhìn liếc , thật không biết là vì cái gì .

Thốn Tâm mỉm cười: "Quả nhiên không còn có cái gì nữa , A Chiến , chúng ta đi thôi ." Từ khi Hàn Băng Động đi ra , Thốn Tâm một mực xưng hô như xưng hô này Ngao Chiến , đã sẽ không quá lạnh nhạt , lại làm đủ thân mật tư thái .

Ngao Chiến liền cũng ngăn không được Địa đối với nàng nở nụ cười . — duy nguyện Tuế Nguyệt đến tận đây bỏ neo .

Hắn đi khiên Thốn Tâm tay của , hai người cùng nhau giá Vân Ly đi . Đi tới Hoa Sơn , dưới mặt đất linh lực chấn động quả thực Kinh Tâm động phách , Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Chiến ăn ý liếc nhau , theo hạ đụn mây , nhẹ Phiêu Phiêu rơi trên mặt đất .

"Đây cũng là giam giữ Dương Thiền địa phương ." Ngao Chiến Dao Dao (xa xa) đốt trong Hoa Sơn , chỗ rừng sâu , chỗ đó Cửu Trọng Kết Giới lóe ra Hồng Quang , hết sức chói mắt .

Thốn Tâm nhớ lại Dương Thiền mặt mày dịu dàng bộ dạng , lại nhìn trước mắt lao tù , đau lòng Cảm Giác chợt lóe lên .

Không ai so với nàng rõ ràng hơn tại Dương Tiễn trong nội tâm Dương Thiền Địa Vị , Nhưng là hắn vậy mà có thể nhẫn tâm đến tự tay đem cái này thương yêu nhất Muội Muội giam giữ tại trong Hoa Sơn , khó Đạo Chân như Ngao Chiến từng nói, năm gần đây Dương Tiễn đã tính tình đại biến , đã trở thành Thiên Đình Tay Sai?

Cho dù Thốn Tâm minh bạch Quyền Thế có thể để người ta trầm mê , nhưng nàng cũng tuyệt không tín nghĩ đến một ngày kia Dương Tiễn cũng sẽ được Lục Thân Bất Nhận . Bởi vì hắn cũng đã từng là đây hết thảy người bị hại , vì sao lại có một ngày trái lại chấp nảy sinh cái thanh này búa rìu?

Cha của hắn mẹ chính là Tiên Phàm mến nhau , ai ngờ , một ngày kia hắn Muội Muội cũng sẽ dẫm vào trận này vết xe đổ .

Dao Cơ là bị mình thân Ca Ca giết chết , Dương Thiền thì là bị mình thân Ca Ca giam giữ . Tựu phảng phất sâu xa bên trong , có một con bàn tay vô hình tại điều khiển đây hết thảy .

Thốn Tâm sớm cũng không phải là lúc trước đơn thuần nàng , đã trải qua Sinh Tử , khám phá qua Tâm Ma , nàng đối với hứa nhiều chuyện Lĩnh Ngộ đã không hề đơn giản mà nông cạn .

Nàng tự nhiên không tin Dương Tiễn sẽ trở nên như thế Tàn Khốc , đơn giản là , Dao Cơ chết rồi, Dương Thiền lại còn sống . Chỗ ngồi này không thể phá vỡ lao lung , không phải là không một loại khác biến tướng bảo hộ? Nếu là Dương Tiễn không chịu Đại Nghĩa Diệt Thân , vượt lên trước định rồi Dương Thiền đắc tội , chỉ sợ giờ phút này Dương Thiền cũng đã sớm như của nàng Mẫu Thân đồng dạng , bị chôn sống phơi nắng chết.

Dao Cơ ngày xưa cũng Cửu Thiên Thập Địa Đệ Nhất Chiến Thần , còn như vậy kết cục , Dương Tiễn bằng vào lực lượng một người , dù là cũng không tầm thường , sao có thể chính diện kháng Thiên Đình?!

Dương Tiễn xác thực thay đổi , không còn là ngày xưa Tây Hải chi phán , bằng vào một người Dũng Vũ chi lực tựu dám cùng toàn bộ Thiên Đình khiêu chiến ngốc tiểu tử . hắn trở nên càng hiểu được giấu dốt , hiểu được dùng quang co vòng vèo Thủ Đoạn thực hiện mục đích của mình .

Cứng quá dễ gãy , tình thâm không thọ .

Dương Tiễn đúng là xuất phát từ che chở chi tâm , mới sẽ đem mình ruột thịt Muội Muội giam giữ .

Nhưng cũng thán chính là , trên đời này không ai có thể hiểu được nổi khổ tâm riêng của hắn , hoặc Hứa Liên Dương Thiền cũng là oán của hắn a .

Nhưng nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ — nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ lại quả thật bị hắn đã giết .

Cho nên hắn nhất định phải tìm được hắn , chính tai nghe hắn Giải Thích .

"Đang suy nghĩ gì đấy?" Ngao Chiến đưa nàng một sợi tóc như ý đến sau tai .

Thốn Tâm thu hồi suy nghĩ , nhẹ nhàng kéo tay của hắn: "Chúng ta đi trước trên chợ dạo chơi đi, ta nhưng có một ngàn năm không có chơi qua phố nữa nha , cũng không biết Nhân Gian biến thành cái gì bộ dáng ."

Dưới chân Hoa Sơn thị trấn thập phần Phồn Hoa , bán tượng đất đấy, bán đường kẹo Hồ Lô điểm tâm nhỏ đấy, bán gạo và mì lương thực đấy, hoặc là người bán hàng rong hoặc là cửa hàng , cái gì cần có đều có , thập phần rực rỡ muôn màu . Chật vật chật vật trên đường phố cũng thập phần náo nhiệt , đám người chen tới chen lui , Tiểu Hài Tử giơ món đồ chơi bốn phía chơi đùa đùa giỡn .

Ngao Chiến tuy nhiên không thích cùng Phàm Nhân nhét chung một chỗ , nhưng mà bất đắc dĩ Thốn Tâm hào hứng khá cao , đành phải cố gắng che chở nàng trong đám người xuyên (đeo) đến mặc đi .

"Còn nhớ rõ năm đó Los Angeles chuyện xưa sao?" Thốn Tâm đột nhiên hỏi chính cẩn thận che chở nàng không bị Phàm Nhân chen đến Ngao Chiến một câu .

Ngao Chiến đang tại chú ý không chỗ nào không có Phàm Nhân , thuận miệng đáp: "Khi đó đường đi cũng giống hôm nay giống như, có thể thật là khiến người ta phiền chán vô cùng."

Thốn Tâm Mi mắt cong cong , nở nụ cười . Ngày xưa Los Angeles , cùng nàng cùng nhau trên đường phố ở đâu là Ngao Chiến , rõ ràng là lúc ấy còn là phàm nhân Lý (ký) ức , hai người thậm chí còn bị chen chúc mà đến Nhiệt Tình Thiếu Nữ tách ra nửa ngày Thần Quang , bây giờ nghĩ lại cũng thực thú vị .

Ngao Chiến trở lại Thần Ý biết đến tự ngươi nói xảy ra điều gì , không khỏi bật cười: "Lý (ký) ức Trí Nhớ ah . . . Bất quá hắn cùng ta , bản chính là một cái Linh Hồn mà thôi , hôm nay Dung Hợp , tự nhiên liền Trí Nhớ cũng cùng nhau Thu Nhập ."

Thốn Tâm quay đầu lại xem ra sau mình nửa bước Ngao Chiến , nghịch quang , hắn tuấn mỹ dung nhan giống nhau qua lại , ngàn năm Tuế Nguyệt đối với Long Tộc cũng chẳng qua là trong nháy mắt một cái chớp mắt , thậm chí không để lại một tia Ấn Ký .

"A Chiến , một mực không đã từng hỏi qua ngươi , ngươi Linh Hồn như thế nào lại phân ra một đám , ở lại Phàm Trần?"

Ngao Chiến suy nghĩ một chút: "Nói đến cũng không có chuyện gì ngạc nhiên . Ngươi đã muốn biết , ta liền nói cho ngươi nghe ."

"Ta thích nghe nhất câu chuyện , ngươi nói mau đi." Thốn Tâm Nhãn con ngươi sáng Tinh Tinh mà nhìn Ngao Chiến nói.

"Cái này tính là gì câu chuyện ." Ngao Chiến bật cười , "Nhắc tới cũng đơn giản . Phàm Nhân tuy nhiên Sinh Mệnh ngắn ngủi , nhưng mà nhưng lại có đủ loại không năng lực ta hiểu Kỳ Dị tính chất đặc biệt , lúc ấy ta còn trẻ hiếu kỳ , tựu cố ý phân ra một đám Hồn Phách , nắm Diêm La thay ta Chuyển Sinh làm người , kinh nghiệm loài người cả đời , nếm thử cuộc sống này đủ loại cảm giác ."

Thốn Tâm như có điều suy nghĩ: "Ngươi biện pháp này thật là đơn giản gặp may , cũng không cần tự mình đi , lại nhìn hết thế gian muôn màu . Chỉ có điều hơn hai mươi năm Thời Gian , ngươi cũng không quá đáng chính là hơn 20 Thiên Nhất giống như , nhưng lại hiểu được rất rất nhiều chỉ là xem không thể lý giải đích sự vật ."

"Lý (ký) ức ở kiếp này , quả thật làm cho ta hiểu được rất nhiều trước kia không Tằng Minh bạch Đạo Lý , về Chính Nghĩa cùng Tín Niệm , nguyên lai Phàm Nhân cũng có thể kiên quyết như thế ." Ngao Chiến nhớ tới Lý (ký) ức cuối cùng tuẫn thành mà chết Kết Cục , có chút thổn thức .

Thốn Tâm nghi ngờ hỏi: "Cho nên Dương Thiền , còn có bọn họ Mẫu Thân , mới sẽ thích được Phàm Nhân sao?" — cơ hồ không gì làm không được Tiên Nhân , là vì Phàm Nhân đáng ngưỡng mộ lòng của mà thích phàm nhân sao?

Ngao Chiến cái này hồi tưởng thật lâu , cuối cùng vẫn nói: "Ngươi đây có thể làm khó ta . Vấn Thế Gian Tình Vi Hà Vật , ta lại ở đâu nói phải hiểu? Ta làm Phàm Nhân lúc, cũng chỉ thích qua một cái Nữ Hài , cái này Nữ Hài còn hết lần này tới lần khác không là Phàm Nhân — "

"Này Nữ Hài là ai?" Thốn Tâm tại cái này chút ít trên sự tình từ trước đến nay hơi chậm một chút độn , lời nói đã nói ra mới phản ứng được hắn nói là mình , đầu vừa nhấc chống lại Ngao Chiến rõ ràng mang theo nụ cười đôi mắt , trên mặt lập tức ửng hồng .

Nàng một tay bưng lấy đỏ bừng trước mặt gò má , tay kia nhéo Ngao Chiến hạ xuống, hờn dỗi: "Lại nói bậy , lại nói bậy sẽ đem đầu lưỡi của ngươi rút ."

Ngao Chiến bị nàng không đến nơi đến chốn Địa vặn một chút , vui vẻ càng sâu , ra vẻ kinh Kỳ Địa nói: "A tâm , ngươi mặt như thế nào đỏ lên?"

Thốn Tâm liếc hắn một cái , giậm chân một cái , dứt khoát không để ý tới .

Hai người đang tại cười đùa , lại nghe thấy một cái Thiếu Niên ngạc nhiên Thanh Âm theo phía sau bọn họ truyền đến: "Đinh Hương , Đinh Hương !"

Thốn Tâm quay đầu lại , lại trông thấy một cái choai choai Thiếu Niên một bên hô một cái tên xa lạ , một bên đẩy ra thốn Tâm Nhãn trước, trong miệng rõ ràng là đang gọi nàng , thậm chí còn ý đồ giữ chặt nàng .

Thốn Tâm chán ghét sau lùi một bước , Ngao Chiến mở ra tay của hắn , không vui nói: "Ngươi nhận lầm người ."

Này Thiếu Niên đúng là Lưu Trầm Hương .

Hắn không hiểu nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc , thứ hai đồng dạng đang dùng rất xa lạ ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn .

"Ngươi rõ ràng là Đinh Hương ." Lưu Trầm Hương chấp nhất nói: "Đừng cáu kỉnh rồi, Đại Gia Hỏa nhi đều ở đây tìm ngươi đây , cùng ta trở về đi ."

"Vị này —" Thốn Tâm nghĩ nghĩ , cũng không nghĩ ra một cái thích hợp xưng hô , đành phải nói: "Vị này Thiếu Niên , ta không phải trong miệng ngươi cái gì Đinh Hương , ngươi thật sự nhận lầm người ."

Thốn Tâm Như nay đã mấy Thiên Tuế , gọi Trầm Hương một tiếng "Thiếu Niên" bản cũng không đủ , nhưng nàng khuôn mặt bất quá là hai tám Thiếu Nữ , tiếng xưng hô này rơi vào Trầm Hương trong tai tựu lộ ra càng Quái Dị . hắn càng phát ra khẳng định Đinh Hương chỉ là đang cùng hắn giận dỗi , cố ý giả bộ như không biết hắn .

"Đinh Hương , ngươi đừng có đùa tiểu tính tình , ngươi cha mẹ đều rất lo lắng , mau trở về đi thôi !" Trầm Hương lần này dùng chút ít Pháp Lực , vốn tưởng rằng Đinh Hương tuyệt Vô Pháp né tránh , nhưng tại va chạm vào nàng tay áo trước bị hung hăng bỏ qua , đồng thời hắn Pháp Lực cũng bị phản bắn trở về !

Vạn hạnh hắn sợ bị thương Đinh Hương rồi biến mất dùng bao nhiêu lực , nếu không hôm nay hắn tựu không phải chỉ là để lảo đảo vài bước , mà là đang trên mặt đất ngã ngã nhào một cái rồi. hắn lúc này cuối cùng tin tưởng trước mắt cái này cùng Đinh Hương khuôn mặt giống nhau như đúc Nữ Tử cũng không phải là cái kia không hiểu chút nào Pháp Thuật Đinh Hương .

"Ngươi rốt cuộc là ai? Vì cái gì biến thành Đinh Hương bộ dạng !" Trầm Hương lập tức đổi sắc mặt , như lâm Đại Địch .

Thốn Tâm bị hắn nhiều lần khiến cho không hiểu ra sao , thập phần người vô tội: "Ta từ nhỏ chính là cái này bộ dáng đấy."

Ngao Chiến vốn là cảm thấy "Đinh Hương" cái tên này có chút quen tai , lúc này lại thấy trước mắt Thiếu Niên vậy mà biết chút Pháp Thuật , rốt cục rõ ràng Bạch Nhãn trước chi nhân Thân Phận: "A tâm , hắn là Lưu Trầm Hương !"

Là cái kia Dương Thiền cùng Phàm Nhân chi tử? Thốn Tâm nhanh chóng cả kinh , cái này Hài Tử cùng Dương Thiền hào Vô Tướng giống như chỗ , nàng lại hoàn toàn không nhìn ra hắn đúng là Tam Muội Hài Tử !

Trầm Hương bị uống phá Thân Phận , quá sợ hãi , không chút do dự Địa Phi trốn nhanh đi . — dù sao gần đây muốn đòi mạng hắn địch nhân quá nhiều !

Ngao Chiến cùng Thốn Tâm đều không nghĩ tới hắn chọn lập tức đào tẩu , hai mặt nhìn nhau .

"Đây là bị đuổi giết đã quen , đi thôi , chúng ta đuổi theo mau ." Ngao Chiến nói.

Thốn Tâm khó hiểu: "Đuổi theo hắn làm cái gì?"

Ngao Chiến nhìn nàng giờ phút này còn vẻ mặt mơ hồ , buồn cười địa gật gật chóp mũi của nàng: "Ngươi đã quên ngươi muốn tìm đến Dương Tiễn rồi hả? Đi theo hắn , nhất định có thể phát hiện Dương Tiễn tung tích !"

Trầm Hương chạy trong chốc lát , nhưng thủy chung có thể cảm giác được hai người kia theo sau mình , hoàn toàn Vô Pháp vùng thoát khỏi ! hắn lòng của càng ngày càng chìm , cái trán lớn giọt mồ hôi chảy xuống , lại như vậy chạy xuống đi , Thể Lực kịch liệt tiêu hao dưới, chỉ sợ hắn chẳng mấy chốc sẽ thúc thủ chịu trói rồi! Nếu là như vậy , còn không bằng vật lộn đọ sức , có lẽ còn có thể có Nhất Tuyến Sinh Cơ !

Nghĩ thông suốt điểm này , hắn không hề ý đồ chạy trốn , mà là quay người trực tiếp đối mặt sau lưng "Địch Nhân".

Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Chiến mấy cái lên xuống , mấy tức là đến trước mắt hắn , nhìn thấy hắn trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch bộ dạng , đều có điều tốt cười . hắn tựa hồ căn bản quên mất , mới trên đường là hắn Chủ Động gọi lại bọn hắn dây dưa không ngớt , lúc này lại lại một phó "Các ngươi tới đi, ta không sợ các ngươi" hiên ngang lẫm liệt bộ dáng , lại là hát cái đó vừa ra?

"Các ngươi lên đi !" Trầm Hương đem Thái Thượng Lão Quân bửa củi búa chấp trong tay , Cảm Giác trong lòng có chút ít lực lượng .

Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Chiến liếc nhau , đều có chút chần chờ . Chẳng lẽ thật đúng giao thủ với hắn hay sao? Nhưng mà không giao thủ , lại có thể nào đưa tới Dương Tiễn đâu này?

"Ngươi đi cùng hắn qua mấy chiêu đi, ta sợ ta sẽ làm bị thương hắn ." Ngao Chiến đối với Thốn Tâm thì thầm , "Hạ thủ lưu tình ."

Cái này tự không cần hắn dặn dò , Thốn Tâm tự nhiên không có khả năng đối với Tam Muội Hài Tử hạ tử thủ , nhưng bọn hắn đều quên , đã Trầm Hương có thể ở Dương Tiễn thủ hạ trốn lâu như vậy Tánh Mạng , tuy nhiên cũng có Dương Tiễn cố ý nhường thành phần tại , nhưng mà Trầm Hương dù sao cũng là có vài phần bản lĩnh thật sự đấy.

Thốn Tâm tế ra Minh Tuyết kiếm , vốn chỉ là mạn bất kinh tâm tùy ý khoa tay múa chân , nhưng không ngờ tới Trầm Hương xuất thủ không tầm thường , cơ hồ một Phủ Đầu bổ tổn thương Thốn Tâm . Không biết có phải hay không là trong lòng của hắn còn nhớ cái này Thốn Tâm cùng Đinh Hương mọc ra vậy bên ngoài , trên tay lệch rồi một điểm , này mới khiến Thốn Tâm kịp thời né tránh .

Ngao Chiến không khỏi hô một tiếng: "Coi chừng !" Nói xong , tiến lên đã nghĩ trợ chiến .

Thốn Tâm vội vàng Địa quay đầu lại nói: " ta không sao , ngươi không dùng qua đến!"Nàng hiểm hiểm né tránh này một Phủ Đầu , trong nội tâm đối với Trầm Hương thực lực nhiều hơn cảnh giác , tay phía dưới kiếm càng phát ra múa đến lăng lệ ác liệt .

Trầm Hương áp lực đại tăng , trái tránh lại trốn thập phần chật vật , hắn cố gắng quơ Phủ Đầu , nhưng thủy chung chém không đến Thốn Tâm , mà Ngao Chiến thậm chí tựu ôm tay đứng ở một bên chưa xuất thủ ! hắn trong nội tâm còi báo động Đại Tác , biết rõ gặp được Kình Địch , ra tay cũng không lại yêu thương tất cả Thốn Tâm dung mạo , bắt đầu hung hăng .

"Cái này Hài Tử thật ác độc cay Chiêu Thức !" Thốn Tâm Mi mắt trầm xuống , nàng vốn chỉ là muốn tùy ý qua mấy chiêu , nhưng mà cái này Trầm Hương lại chiêu chiêu ác độc , rõ ràng là muốn mạng của nàng !

Đáy lòng của hắn nhận định hai người cùng Dương Tiễn có quan hệ , lúc này lại ở thế yếu , tự nhiên liều mạng muốn đánh bại đối phương , cái này lại trách không được hắn ra tay độc — đây là Trầm Hương ý nghĩ trong lòng .

Ngao Chiến nhìn xem phía trước mặt Đao Quang Kiếm Ảnh , quả thực so mình và Nhân Đao kiếm tương hướng còn muốn sốt ruột , hắn muốn ra tay giúp nàng , nhưng là lưỡng Nhân Đấu tại một chỗ , hắn e sợ cho cắm xuống tay ngược lại sẽ bị thương Thốn Tâm — tuy nhiên khả năng cực thấp , nhưng hắn vẫn y nguyên không nỡ !

Hắn trước kia từ không biết mình lại cũng có thể như vậy lo trước lo sau , tiêu pha lại nhanh , nhiều lần mấy lần , ngay tại hắn rốt cục nhịn không được phải ra khỏi tay thời điểm , một cái kiểu tiếng sấm rền Thanh Âm theo sau lưng mình vang lên: "Ăn ta Lão Trư một bừa cào !"

Một bả lóe sáng Cửu Xỉ Đinh Ba theo phía sau hắn nghiêng ra , "Leng keng" một tiếng gác ở Thốn Tâm cùng Trầm Hương giao kích búa trên thân kiếm , ba cái Binh Khí tạo thành một cái ngắn ngủi giằng co kết quả .

Trầm Hương vui mừng quá đỗi Địa hô: "Sư Phụ , ngươi tới cứu ta á!"

Nhưng ngược lại , Ngao Chiến nhanh chóng vọt đến Thốn Tâm sau lưng , Lãnh Nhiên nhìn qua Trư Bát Giới cùng Trầm Hương , tay đã án lên Bội Kiếm .

Trư Bát Giới là nhận thức Thốn Tâm : "Thốn Tâm ! Trước đừng động thủ , có chuyện hảo hảo nói !"

Thốn Tâm nhìn hắn một cái , chậm rãi buông kiếm , Trầm Hương cũng triệt hạ búa , chỉ là như trước cảnh giác nhìn Thốn Tâm , phòng bị nàng bỗng nhiên làm khó dễ .

Trư Bát Giới thở phào , "Cái này là được rồi — Tiểu Bạch Long một mực nhắc tới ngươi tới ."

Nhắc tới Ngao Liệt , Thốn Tâm sắc mặt nhu hòa xuống: "Tam Ca hắn — vẫn khỏe chứ?"

Trư Bát Giới nói: "Được, rất tốt ! Ngươi đã tỉnh , nên đi trước tìm hắn nói một tiếng mới đúng. Như thế nào ngay ở chỗ này cùng Trầm Hương đã đánh nhau?"

Thốn Tâm muốn Giải Thích mình cũng không phải là thật sự muốn cùng Trầm Hương gây khó dễ , nhưng là Trầm Hương lại vượt lên trước đã cắt đứt lời của nàng: "Sư Phụ , ngươi như thế nào đối với nàng khách khí như vậy?! nàng là ai?"

Trư Bát Giới nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm , lại nhìn một chút Trầm Hương: "Nàng a, là Tây Hải Tam Công Chúa ngao Thốn Tâm . Còn bên kia cái kia , là Bắc Hải Long Vương Ngao Chiến ." Kỳ thật cẩn thận nghĩ một hồi , nàng vẫn tính là Trầm Hương Di Mẫu — bất quá vì không cho tràng diện càng Hỗn Loạn , những lời này hắn không nói ra miệng .

Ngao Chiến bỗng nhiên thần sắc khẽ động: "Đến rồi!"

Trư Bát Giới hiển nhiên cũng minh bạch hắn đang nói cái gì , khẩn trương lôi kéo Trầm Hương: "Chúng ta hôm nay trước hết trò chuyện đến nơi đây , Hữu Duyên lại tụ họp , Hữu Duyên lại tụ họp ." Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Chiến đều không có ngăn đón lấy ý của bọn hắn , Trư Bát Giới lôi kéo vẻ mặt không giải thích được Trầm Hương sẽ cực kỳ nhanh chạy thoát .

Sau một khắc , Dương Tiễn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển từ trên trời giáng xuống .

Hắn thật sự thay đổi rất nhiều .

Nguyên bản đầu hắn phát luôn viết ngoáy tùy ý , hôm nay lại nghiêm cẩn Địa chải lên , một tia không loạn , mang màu bạc mũ miện . hắn mặc trên người uy phong lẫm lẫm Thiên Thần Khải Giáp , màu đen áo choàng Thượng Diện lóe ra Pháp Lực lưu chuyển Quang Huy , Tam Xoa Kích ngược lại vẫn không thay đổi , nhưng là hắn nắm Tam Xoa Kích bộ dạng so với lúc trước càng thêm nghiêm túc và trang trọng .

Hao Thiên Khuyển không rõ tình huống , còn tại đằng kia nhi vẫn lải nhải: "Ồ? Chủ Nhân , Lưu Trầm Hương Vị Đạo lại không thấy ."

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm bốn mắt nhìn nhau , trên mặt lập tức xẹt qua vừa mừng vừa sợ thần sắc .

"Thốn Tâm , ngươi rốt cục tỉnh !"Hắn có trong nháy mắt thất thố , lại về phía trước bước vài bước , nhưng cũng dừng lại , bởi vì Ngao Chiến chắn Thốn Tâm trước mặt , cũng chặn bọn hắn ánh mắt .

Dương Tiễn huyết lập tức lạnh xuống .

Đi qua một ngàn năm ở bên trong , hắn vô số lần tiến đến Bắc Hải , ý đồ gặp Thốn Tâm một mặt , nhưng lần lượt không công mà lui .

Nhìn hắn lấy Ngao Chiến Lãnh Nhiên ánh mắt của , đột nhiên nhớ tới lần thứ nhất đi Bắc Hải tình hình , cái loại này khốn đốn cùng cảm giác vô lực , rõ mồn một trước mắt .

Ngàn năm trước .

Khi (làm) Dương Tiễn lần thứ nhất biết được Thốn Tâm bị mang đến Bắc Hải lúc, lập tức đuổi tới Bắc Hải .

Hắn đè xuống đụn mây , nhẹ Phiêu Phiêu rơi vào trên mặt biển . Mặt biển yên tĩnh không có sóng , chỉ là rất nhỏ Địa đung đưa , phảng phất Đại Hải đang an tĩnh hô hấp .

Hắn vươn tay , ý muốn vào biển .

Xúc tu có thể đạt được , mặt biển Uyển Như có vô cùng Trương Lực hãm xuống dưới , thì không có như Dương Tiễn trong tưởng tượng như vậy phá tan ra, mà là nhu hòa tiêu mất Dương Tiễn Lực Lượng , ôn nhu giữ được hắn tay trái , trệ một chút , một tấc một tấc khôi phục nguyên trạng .

Dương Tiễn sửng sốt một chút , lại thử một lần , vẫn là như thế . hắn trong nháy mắt có chỗ hiểu , ngón tay phất qua cái trán , Thiên Nhãn mở rộng , trên mặt biển trống rỗng xuất hiện một tầng U Lam màng mỏng , lưu động ám Ám Hỏa diễm vân tốt ánh sáng.

Vô Thiên Kết Giới , Tam Giới cường đại nhất Kết Giới , đủ để khiến Thần Ma bó tay Cổ Lão Cường Lực Trận Pháp .

Rất rõ ràng , là Ngao Chiến đang ngăn trở của hắn tiến vào .

Dương Tiễn chân đạp mặt biển , màu trắng vạt áo như là lục bình bình thường trải rộng ra , hắn tay trái lần lượt chưa từ bỏ ý định Địa thăm dò vào nước biển , nhưng mà không ngoài dự tính Địa bị không cần phản kháng Lực Lượng lần lượt đẩy ra .

Ở sau đó một ngàn năm ở bên trong , hắn thử qua vô số loại Phương Pháp , nhưng đều không ngoại lệ đã thất bại .

Tư Niệm khắc cốt , duy không thể nhận ra .

Hôm nay , Thốn Tâm tựu đứng ở trước mặt hắn , dung nhan như hôm qua , phảng phất bất quá ly khai nhất thời Sát Na .

Nhưng nàng Đình Đình đứng ở nơi đó , lại mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi giết nghe tâm Tỷ Tỷ?"

Gần như vậy , rồi lại xa như vậy .

Dương Tiễn nhắm mắt cười khổ một cái: "Là (vâng,đúng) đấy."

Hắn biết rõ , lời kia vừa thốt ra , Thốn Tâm sẽ hận chết hắn . Nhưng mà chân tướng sự thật , lại vẫn chưa tới thố lộ một khắc này . hắn đành phải lặng lẽ nuốt vào cái này quả đắng , cắn răng thừa nhận .

Thốn Tâm đột nhiên biến sắc , cẩn thận thẩm thị hắn , tựa hồ muốn hiểu rõ hắn nói có phải là thật hay không lời nói: "Ngươi tại sao phải giết nàng?!"

Dương Tiễn Lãnh Khốc nói: "Nàng giúp đỡ Trầm Hương , nhiều lần cản trở Ngã Chấp pháp , ta đã liên tục lại tứ cảnh cáo , nàng lại ngu xuẩn mất khôn ! Ta dâng tặng Vương Mẫu ý chỉ , nhất định phải diệt trừ Lưu Trầm Hương , đã nàng muốn làm cái này chướng ngại vật , ta cũng chỉ đành ngoại trừ nàng ! Đây hết thảy , đều là nàng gieo gió gặt bão !"

Mà bầu trời , Vương Mẫu nghe những lời này , hài lòng cười rộ lên .

Thốn Tâm sắc mặt đã đau xót lại ảm đạm: "Dương Tiễn , ngươi vậy mà thật sự như thế nhẫn tâm ! Ta lúc trước thật sự là nhìn lầm rồi ngươi ! ngươi cái này lang tâm cẩu phế người , liền thân Muội Muội đều có thể trọn đời nhốt , liền mình Bằng Hữu đều có thể trở tay chém giết ! ngươi lúc trước là lang , hôm nay lại trở thành một cái Vương Mẫu cẩu !"

Dương Tiễn trong nội tâm đau đớn một hồi , nhưng là trên mặt nhưng vẫn là tràn đầy vẻ giận dữ: "Im ngay ! ngươi cũng dám vũ nhục ta , vũ nhục Vương Mẫu ! ngươi hẳn là dùng là mình là Tây Hải Đạo Đức Công Chúa có thể muốn làm gì thì làm sao? Ngẫm lại ngươi Tam Ca kết cục đi!"

Ngao Chiến trước nghe không nổi nữa , Thốn Tâm lúc trước cũng là bởi vì Ngao Liệt một chuyện kích thích mới Hội Trưởng ngủ không tỉnh , hôm nay Dương Tiễn lại vẫn dám ở Thốn Tâm trước mặt đề !

"Vũ nhục ngươi thì sao? Thốn Tâm cái đó một câu nói sai rồi? Nhìn xem ngươi hôm nay bộ dáng , thật là khiến người ta buồn nôn !"

Dương Tiễn bị Ngao Chiến trong mắt miệt thị kích thích Địa cơ hồ muốn phát điên hơn , nhưng là như trước dùng Siêu Nhân Ý Chí Lực nhẫn nại xuống: "Bắc Hải Long Vương , tại đây giống như không liên quan đến ngươi nhi chứ?!"

Ngao Chiến nói: "Ngươi tùy ý nhục mạ tộc của ta , ta làm sao không có thể quản?"

Dương Tiễn cười lạnh: "Đừng quên , ta còn là Thốn Tâm Trượng Phu !"

Ngao Chiến nghẹn một chút , đúng lúc này , Thốn Tâm kéo tay của hắn , trịch địa hữu thanh (nói năng có khí phách) mà nói: "Dương Tiễn , đừng không biết xấu hổ , ta ngao Thốn Tâm không có như ngươi vậy Trượng Phu !"

Dương Tiến Đồng Tử lập tức Trương Đại (mở lớn) , lập tức cắn răng: "Ai mà thèm loại người như ngươi Thê Tử?! ngươi cùng với cách , tựa như ngươi mong muốn !" Nói ra câu nói này lập tức , hắn đột nhiên có vạn mủi tên tích lũy tâm cảm giác .

Nhưng là Thốn Tâm lại hiển nhiên đã sớm quyết định cùng hắn tách ra chủ ý , lập tức đáp: "Tốt! Từ hôm nay trở đi , chúng ta kiều về kiều , đường đường về , không còn có bất luận cái gì liên quan !"

Nói xong , nàng quyết Tuyệt Địa lôi kéo Ngao Chiến tay của ly khai .

Dương Tiễn con mắt sung huyết , cơ hồ muốn kéo ở nàng , nhưng vẫn là cứ thế mà nhịn xuống , ngực Khí Huyết một hồi cuồn cuộn , lập tức trong miệng nhảy ra ngai ngái .

Ngao Chiến cách trước khi đi , nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn liếc , phảng phất động tất cái gì .

Một hơi đi thật xa , Thốn Tâm mới rốt cục dừng lại , sau đó nước mắt chảy ra .

Ngao Chiến vòng bờ vai của nàng , nhẹ giọng an ủi: "Không phải mới vừa còn rất quả quyết sao? Như thế nào hiện tại vừa khóc rồi hả? Đừng Thương Tâm á..., Dương Tiễn không nhớ ngươi , ta vẫn còn muốn của ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm lúc này mới phát hiện mình khóc , tiện tay bôi một chút , mặt mũi tràn đầy loạn thất bát tao : "Ta mới không phải là vì cái này Thương Tâm."

Ngao Chiến ôn nhu dùng tay áo cho nàng lau mặt: "Này là vì cái gì?"

"Biết rõ còn cố hỏi ." Thốn Tâm nói thầm .

Ngao Chiến nở nụ cười: "Cái này được rồi , ngươi cũng cùng Dương Tiễn cùng cách . Trở lại Bắc Hải , ta phong ngươi làm của ta Ái Phi ."

Thốn Tâm hung hăng liếc hắn một cái: "Mới là lạ , ta muốn trở lại Tây Hải !"

Ngao Chiến chậm rãi lôi kéo nàng đi: "Cũng thế, cũng nên chi biết (sẽ) Nhạc Phụ Nhạc Mẫu một tiếng ."

Thốn Tâm không nghĩ tới trước sau như một thanh đạm chính hắn có thể dầy như vậy da mặt , trên mặt đốt (nấu) đến lợi hại: "Ngươi — ngươi vô sỉ !"

Ngao Chiến cười to không nói gì .

Không lâu , Bắc Hải Long Vương quảng phát thiếp mời , mời làm việc Tam Giới Bằng Hữu xem lễ , chính thức cưới vợ Tây Hải Tam Công Chúa làm hậu .

Một đời một thế , bất ly bất khí .

Generated By QuickTranslator


	4. QDNNCCM

Quay đầu ngàn năm cuối cùng mộng

Tác giả: Tịch Duyên

Văn án

Chỉ có một câu muốn nói:

Này văn đã kết thúc, thỉnh an tâm xem văn.

Chúc ~ hổ năm khoái hoạt ~.

Dẫy: tiêu kịch đồng nghiệp

Nhãn: xuyên qua thời không

Nhân vật chính: tiểu long cục cưng, Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm ┃ phối hợp diễn: thẩm hương, Tiểu Ngọc, Ngao Ngọc ┃ cái khác: bảo phía trước bảo kịch tương quan nhân viên

【 nhất 】

Tây Hải ở chỗ sâu trong, có một tòa hành cung, nơi đó ảm đạm không ánh sáng, không thấy thiên nhật.

Phòng ngủ bên trong, cực đại bối trên giường nằm nằm một cái Hồng long, nàng nhẹ nhàng giật giật thân hình, cọ cọ rúc vào nàng cổ chỗ một cái tiểu hồng long. Chỉ thấy tiểu hồng long cao hứng theo yết hầu ở chỗ sâu trong phát ra nức nở thanh. Hồng long nghe thế thanh âm, ánh mắt bên trong hơn chút thương tiếc cùng càng nhiều yêu thương, nàng đáng thương con.

Tiểu hồng long không hiểu mẫu thân tâm tình, hắn chỉ hiểu được mẫu thân hôm nay thân thể trạng huống hảo, có thể bồi hắn chơi một chút, vì thế lại cố gắng phát ra nức nở thanh đến. Hồng long lại càng nghe trong lòng càng là khổ sở, nàng đẩy đẩy đứa nhỏ long thân, ý bảo làm cho hắn bản thân đi chơi. Tiểu hồng long thấy thế lại cọ cọ mẫu thân cổ, mới lưu luyến không rời ly khai phòng ngủ.

Nhìn tiểu hồng long rời đi thân ảnh, Hồng long chảy xuống đấu đại nước mắt, một viên khỏa rơi xuống trên mặt đất thành trắng noãn trân châu. Một đạo thê lương rồng ngâm thanh theo nàng trong lời nói truyền ra, thật lâu không tiêu tan.

Lại nói kia tiểu hồng long vì làm bạn thể nhược mẫu thân, hồi lâu chưa từng rời đi hành cung. Cái này được mẫu thân đồng ý, có thể chung quanh du ngoạn, tiểu hồng long một cái cao hứng nhìn đến cái gì ngạc nhiên ngoạn ý liền đi theo du đi lên chơi đùa. Chỉ thấy tiểu hồng long lắc lắc phấn nộn tiểu long thân, trên đầu đỉnh ngắn ngủn phì phì tiểu giác nha, long vĩ vung vung theo Tây Hải ở chỗ sâu trong chậm rãi hướng náo nhiệt địa phương bơi đi.

Nhìn đến chưa thấy qua bèo, liền thấu thượng cái mũi du tiến lên nghe nghe, sau đó lại cảm thấy mỹ mãn đá long vĩ uốn éo uốn éo chạy. Tiểu hồng long rất chuyên chú tại đây phiến hắn chưa bao giờ xem qua tân kỳ thế giới trung, hoàn hoàn toàn toàn không phát hiện hắn phía sau có rất nhiều lính tôm tướng cua đang âm thầm nhìn lén hắn.

"Đây là tam công chúa đứa nhỏ sao? Hảo tiểu thật đáng yêu nha." Tránh ở hoa viên lương trụ giữ tiểu thị nữ đầy cõi lòng tình yêu nói xong.

Một bên dẫn theo trang rất nhiều điểm tâm rổ thị nữ, cũng đi theo nói: "Chính là nha, nhìn xem kia trên đầu đáng yêu tiểu giác nha, còn có khéo léo đáng yêu long thân."

"Các ngươi nhỏ giọng điểm, nếu ầm ỹ đến tiểu thiếu gia liền không xong ." Phi thường còn thật sự thủ vững cương vị một gã tôm binh hảo tâm nói xong.

Bị đánh gãy tiểu thị nữ thở phì phì quay đầu trừng mắt tôm binh, "Ngươi làm sao mà biết là tiểu thiếu gia, không thấy được tam công chúa đứa nhỏ bộ dạng cùng tam công chúa giống nhau như đúc sao, đương nhiên là tiểu thư nhỏ ."

Tên kia dẫn theo rổ thị nữ nghe vậy, cũng rất là cảm thán nói: "Mặc kệ là tiểu thiếu gia vẫn là tiểu thư nhỏ, cũng chỉ có thể đang âm thầm như vậy kêu, tại trong Tây Hải có vị ấy dám thật sự quang minh chính đại kêu vị kia tiểu thiếu gia cùng tiểu thư nhỏ ."

Những lời này nhưng thật ra khiến cho khác đang âm thầm thị vệ đồng cảm, đợi đến tiểu hồng long du ra bọn họ thủ vệ phạm vi sau, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, đủ loại tức giận mắng thiên thượng lời nói ùn ùn, nhất là mỗ vị tam chỉ mắt thiên thần.

Tây Hải tam công chúa, đó là nằm ở bối trên giường cái kia Hồng long, Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Lâu không thấy người đến tới hành cung, hôm nay nhưng thật ra xuất hiện một vị con rể, đó là Đông Hải tứ công chúa Ngao Thính Tâm. Người chưa tới mà thanh tới trước, Ngao Hồng còn chưa đi đến Thốn Tâm chỗ phòng ngủ, trước hết nghe được nàng một tiếng thanh la lên, "Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, tứ tỷ đến xem ngươi . Thốn Tâm ───" Ngao Thính Tâm theo vừa đến hành cung liền lớn tiếng kêu, thuận tiện nhìn xem có phải hay không có thể đem kia một cái tiểu hồng long cấp dẫn đến.

Thốn Tâm vừa nghe đến Ngao Thính Tâm thanh âm, vội vàng giật giật thân mình, tại bối trên giường cuốn thành một vòng, làm cho chính mình thoạt nhìn cũng có tinh thần một chút. Sau đó lại phát ra từng trận ngắn ngủi rồng ngâm, làm cho ngao nghe trong lòng biết nói nàng phương vị.

Ngao Thính Tâm vừa nghe đến Thốn Tâm rồng ngâm, chỉ biết kia tiểu hồng long không ở hành cung , bằng không kia tiểu hồng long còn không nháy mắt lập tức bơi tới trên người nàng đến quấn quít lấy.

"Thốn Tâm, tin tức tốt, thiên đại tin tức tốt." Ngao Thính Tâm một bước tiến phòng ngủ, liền cao hứng phấn chấn nói xong.

Thốn Tâm nghe không hiểu, giương mắt thẳng tắp nhìn Thính Tâm.

Ngao nghe trong lòng phía trước ngồi ở bối bên giường thượng, một chút dưới vuốt Thốn Tâm long lân, vui mừng nói: "Thiên luật sửa lại, trước kia này động phàm tâm bị quan tiên tử công chúa đều được tha tội. Thốn Tâm, Ngọc đế cũng đặc xá của ngươi hình phạt, chuẩn ngươi khôi phục Tây Hải công chúa phong hào, chờ Thiên đình sứ giả đến hạ đạt ý chỉ sau, ngươi là có thể hóa thành hình người ."

Thốn Tâm một cái kích động, phát ra rồng ngâm. Ngao Thính Tâm nín thở vừa nghe, nhíu mi, nói: "Này... Ngươi đừng lo lắng, tuy nói kia đứa nhỏ chỉ có thể nhìn bộ dáng của ngươi biến hóa, cùng lắm thì cũng làm cho hắn chiếu ngươi mới trước đây bộ dáng hóa thành hình người đi. Chính là không biết hắn là nam hài vẫn là con gái... Không bằng vẫn là trước làm cho hắn dùng long đang ở Tây Hải lý cùng bá phụ bá mẫu bọn họ quen thuộc lại nghĩ biện pháp khác."

Nghĩ nghĩ, tựa hồ cũng chỉ có biện pháp này, Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, phát ra một đạo ngân nga ngọt ngấy rồng ngâm. Ngao Thính Tâm nghe ra đến Thốn Tâm là ở cùng nàng làm nũng, cũng đi theo cười cười, sau đó tại nhất nhất đem trong khoảng thời gian này tới nay chuyện đã xảy ra, tất cả đều nói cho Thốn Tâm nghe.

Còn nói kia tiểu hồng long vừa thấy hành cung bên ngoài thế giới như vậy tốt đẹp như vậy hấp dẫn nhân, liền uốn éo uốn éo càng bơi càng đi mặt biển thượng du đi. Hắn này vừa mới động tự nhiên khiến cho âm thầm này lính tôm tướng cua khủng hoảng, nhưng là bọn hắn lại bị ra lệnh tuyệt đối không thể ra hiện tại tiểu hồng long trước mặt, vì thế chạy nhanh phái một cái cua đem đi khẩn cấp thông báo long vương cùng đại thái tử.

Tướng so đo cho lính tôm tướng cua hoảng sợ, tiểu hồng long rất là thảnh thơi bơi tới trên mặt nước, nơi này dùng long vĩ vải ra vài cái xinh đẹp bọt nước, nơi đó thả người nhảy dựng kích ra một cái đại bọt nước đến. Tiểu hồng long ngay tại mặt biển thượng bơi qua bơi lại, phiên đến phiên đi chơi bất diệc nhạc hồ.

Tiểu hồng long nhìn đến thiên thượng có một đạo không công gì đó đi Tây Hải mà đến, hắn hướng thiên thượng nhìn lại, nhìn đến nhất hỏa nhân dưới chân đạp không công gì đó theo rất cao rất cao thiên thượng hướng hắn phương hướng lại đây. Tiểu hồng long lần đầu tiên ra thủy diện, lần đầu tiên nhìn đến hải dương bên ngoài chuyện vật, vì thế hắn càng phát ra cảm thấy này nước thượng thế giới rất tốt chơi.

Thiên đầu, nháy mắt mấy cái, tiểu hồng long cắn bản thân long vĩ, tại trên mặt nước lúc chìm lúc nổi không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Còn nói kia hỏa thần tiên tại tây bờ biển vừa , nhất hỏa nhân tại bên bờ thượng vàng hạ cám nói xong, trong đó có nhất, hai cái mắt sắc , đã sớm thấy được cách đó không xa tại nước thượng du tiểu hồng long.

"Ta nói sư ca, ngươi xem đến cái kia tiểu long không có? Ta nói như thế nào này mấy trăm năm đến đều không có nghe được Tây Hải có long tử long tôn sinh ra a?" Tai to mặt lớn, trên đầu thưa thớt phát sơ thành bím tóc, Trư Bát Giới đá hai cái đại nhĩ, thủ tại kia chỉ vào.

Tôn Ngộ Không sớm liền thấy được tại nước thượng lúc chìm lúc nổi tiểu long, lại không để ở trong lòng, chỉ thấy hắn nhún nhún vai không lắm để ý nói, "Đó là Tây Hải việc nhà, Tây Hải long vương thầm nghĩ làm cho bản thân tứ hải biết không được sao? Ngươi cái đầu heo cũng đừng trộn lẫn ."

"Không phải nha sư ca, cái kia tiểu long như thế nào càng xem càng giống mỗ cá nhân... Không phải, là mỗ con rồng a?"

"Long còn không chính là trưởng cái bộ dáng , ngốc tử. Chúng ta xuống dưới là tới xem Dương Tiễn bát quái , dương tiểu thánh cũng sắp xuống dưới , còn không chạy nhanh tìm địa phương trốn hảo?" Tôn Ngộ Không vừa nói, một bên đã sớm tìm tốt lắm trốn địa phương, chỉ thấy hắn biến thành một cái tiểu muỗi tránh ở nham thạch khe hở trung.

Na Tra cũng tìm tốt lắm trốn địa phương, chỉ thấy hắn trên mặt cát đào một cái động, biến thành một cái tiểu con cua, né đi vào. Trư Bát Giới đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem, chạy nhanh cũng biến thành nhất nham thạch, tránh ở nham thạch đàn trung.

Xa xa tiểu hồng long còn không rõ vì sao hai, ba người có thể lập tức đã không thấy tăm hơi, tò mò muốn tìm tòi đến tột cùng, vì thế vẫy vẫy long vĩ, hướng bên bờ bơi đi qua. Tiểu hồng long tựa hồ thật sự không biết long là có thể ở trên trời phi tường , hắn nghĩ đến không có nước, long sẽ không có thể bơi. Vì thế, chắc hẳn phải vậy , tiểu hồng long mắc cạn .

【 nhị 】

Tiểu hồng long sứ kình lực nói xoay nha xoay , chính là không có cách nào khác một lần nữa trở lại hải lý, cái này khả thật . Tiểu hồng long nhìn thiên thượng kia lại đại lại viên lại nóng gì đó, giống như so với hắn vừa toát ra thủy diện khi còn muốn gần, còn cảm thấy càng ngày càng nóng, làm sao bây giờ làm sao bây giờ? Hắn có thể hay không cứ như vậy bị phơi nắng thành long làm? Tiểu hồng long trong lòng càng ngày càng sợ, dần dần theo yết hầu ở chỗ sâu trong phát ra cùng loại khóc nức nở thanh, đậu lạp giống như đại nước mắt theo hốc mắt giữa dòng hạ, tại chỗ nước cạn thượng xếp thành nhất tiểu xếp trắng noãn trân châu.

Ngay tại tiểu hồng long liều mạng giãy dụa muốn du hồi hải lý thời điểm, trốn ở một bên ba cái thần tiên đỉnh đầu hắc tuyến thật thật nhìn không được , bọn họ còn không có xem qua ngốc như vậy long.

Tôn Ngộ Không biến hóa muỗi, cổ động cánh bay đến Trư Bát Giới hóa thành nham thạch giữ, Na Tra biến thành tiểu con cua cũng theo trong động đi ra, chậm rãi tới gần nham thạch.

"Ta lão tôn từ tảng đá bên trong bảng đi ra đến bây giờ, vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn đến ngốc như vậy một cái long, hắn không biết long là có thể phi sao? Của hắn móng vuốt không thể đi tại trên đường sao?"

"Đại thánh, chúng ta nhìn đến thật là một cái long sao? Nhưng là nào có long sẽ không hô vân bố vũ, cao tường thiên không a? Tuy rằng này tiểu long thoạt nhìn là thực nhìn quen mắt ..." Trên đầu treo vài giọt mồ hôi lạnh, Na Tra có điểm không nói gì nhìn cách đó không xa tiểu hồng long.

"Đừng nghĩ , tiểu Na Tra, ngươi xem đến thật là một cái hàng thật giá thật long. Chính là..." Chính là hắn nhìn đến hình rồng làm sao có thể bao phủ một mảnh vụ mờ mịt bạch quang. Quên đi, dù sao lão tôn biết đó là một cái tiểu long là được rồi.

"Ta nói sư ca, này Dương Tiễn là tới vẫn là không đến nha? Hắn nếu hôm nay không đến trong lời nói, chúng ta đây trước hết đem này tiểu long cấp đuổi về hải lý đi, bằng không nếu này tiểu long là Tây Hải long vương người nào thân thích, lão long vương tìm không thấy đứa nhỏ, vạn nhất vừa ra thủy diện liền cùng Dương Tiễn cống thượng , chúng ta đây chẳng phải là ngay cả bát quái cũng chưa pháp nhìn."

Đẩu cánh bay cái "8" hình chữ, Tôn Ngộ Không thực còn thật sự tại lo lắng vấn đề này, căn cứ vào nhà bọn họ tiểu sư đệ là Tây Hải tam thái tử tầng này quan hệ, hắn là nhất định phải đi giúp một phen này tiểu long . Vì thế Tôn Ngộ Không run lên đẩu cánh, đang muốn hướng kia tiểu long phương hướng bay đi.

Luôn luôn tại quan sát thiên thượng Na Tra lại đột nhiên ra tiếng , "Đại thánh, ta nhị ca xuống dưới , mau trở lại tàng hảo." Nói xong, liền lập tức đào cái động đem chính mình mai đi vào.

Trư Bát Giới nghe vậy, chạy nhanh mặc niệm khởi tĩnh tâm rủa đến gạt bỏ tạp niệm, cần phải muốn đem chính mình biến thành giống cái nham thạch, đẹp mặt bát quái. Tôn Ngộ Không giấu ở Na Tra làm ra đến đống đất bên trong, này một hàng ba cái thần tiên bắt đầu bọn họ hạ phàm đến lớn nhất mục tiêu, xem diễn.

Trong tay đang cầm thánh chỉ Dương Tiễn, như trước là kia phó lạnh lùng biểu tình, thanh trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng lãnh, tựa hồ cũng không có bởi vì tân thiên luật xuất thế mà có bao nhiêu đại vui vẻ, cũng không có nhiều thất vọng. Nhưng là chỉ có hắn một người biết, vì Tây Hải cầu được này phân thánh chỉ thời điểm, trong lòng quả thật xuất hiện một đạo hồng nhạt thân ảnh.

Hao Thiên Khuyển tẫn trách theo tại chủ nhân bên người, tuy rằng hắn không phải hiểu lắm chủ nhân vì sao muốn đích thân chạy đến Tây Hải đến truyền chỉ, nhưng mà chỉ cần chủ nhân hy vọng việc làm, hắn đều đã chặt chẽ cùng ở sau người.

Chỗ nước cạn thượng, dùng hết thể lực tiểu hồng long, tựa hồ là cảm thấy vô vọng , đơn giản quán ở nơi nào, bắt đầu khóc lớn đặc khóc. Nhưng là vô luận hắn như thế nào muốn lên tiếng khóc lớn, theo yết hầu phát ra thanh âm nghe vào người khác trong tai giống như là không ra gì ngữ nức nở thanh.

Này long dĩ nhiên là cái câm điếc. Cái này nhận tri tại Tôn Ngộ Không chờ ba người trong lòng hình thành, sau đó không hẹn mà cùng đồng tình thương hại tiểu hồng long một phen.

Dương Tiễn tại giữa không trung liền thấy được chỗ nước cạn thượng khóc cái không ngừng tiểu hồng long.

Hồng long, hồng nhạt tiểu long, cùng hắn hôm nay truyền chỉ đối tượng giống nhau như đúc nhan sắc tiểu long, tứ hải trung thứ hai điều phấn hồng tiểu long.

Đi vào tây bờ biển vừa, Dương Tiễn cũng không vội mà truyền chỉ, chỉ thấy hắn chậm rãi đi đến tiểu hồng long bên cạnh, che đi ngày đang lúc không dương quang, ánh mắt lạnh lùng lại tựa hồ dẫn theo điểm không tự giác nhu hòa.

Khóc khóc, tiểu hồng long đột nhiên phát hiện đem hắn nóng mau chết khiếp gì đó không thấy , của hắn chung quanh hắc hắc ám ám , có một đạo bóng dáng đem hắn che đi lên. Di, bóng dáng? Rút khụt khịt, tiểu hồng long ngẩng đầu hướng lên trên nhìn lại, đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem, không có người nha?

"Ta ở trong này."

Đột nhiên truyền đến trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thanh âm dọa tiểu hồng long nhảy dựng, chỉ thấy hắn đột nhiên quay đầu, đầu tiên mắt thấy là người nọ trên người màu đen áo khoác, hướng lên trên nhìn lại là màu bạc áo giáp, sau đó mới là người nọ gương mặt. Tiểu hồng long xem qua nhân không nhiều lắm, dùng một cái móng vuốt liền sổ ra đến, cho nên tiểu hồng long không biết trước mắt người này có tính không được với suất này tự, hắn chỉ biết là này nhân thoạt nhìn lạnh lùng , nhưng là... Long vĩ vỗ vỗ người nọ tha trên mặt cát áo choàng, không phản ứng, vươn móng vuốt lôi kéo người nọ y bào, vẫn là không phản ứng...

Tiểu hồng long trật nghiêng đầu, hai móng vuốt ôm bản thân long vĩ, có chút ủy khuất nức nở vài tiếng.

Sau đó liền nghe được trên đỉnh đầu truyền đến nếu có chút giống như vô tiếng thở dài, nước liền như vậy từ đầu thượng rót xuống dưới, cọ rửa dính tại tiểu hồng long trên người hạt cát, tiểu hồng long chỉ cảm thấy sau gáy làm cho người ta lấy tay nắm bắt, cứ như vậy bị người nọ nắm đến trong lòng ôm.

Tham lam lại tại không biết nhân trong lòng, cảm thụ được này không rõ cho nên không hiểu quen thuộc hơi thở, tiểu hồng long thoải mái mà phát ra nức nở thanh âm.

"Ngươi là Tây Hải ai đứa nhỏ?" Cùng nàng kia giống nhau như đúc, cơ hồ là thu nhỏ lại bản hình rồng, Dương Tiễn lời này hỏi là có điểm làm điều thừa , lại hoặc là, hắn chính là muốn nghe được cùng hắn ý tưởng không đồng dạng như vậy đáp án.

Nghe được tiếng vang, tiểu hồng long nới rộng ra ánh mắt cùng Dương Tiễn đối diện , sau đó phát ra vài tiếng nức nở thanh âm đến. Tiểu hồng long vô cùng thân thiết hoàn ở tại Dương Tiễn trên cổ, nhẹ nhàng cọ .

Gặp tiểu hồng long như thế bộ dáng, Dương Tiễn thân hình cứng ngắc vài giây, hắn vươn tay vuốt tiểu hồng long trên đầu kia đối phấn nộn tiểu giác nha, "Ngươi nghe không hiểu người ta nói trong lời nói sao?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển xem chủ nhân đối lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy tiểu hồng long như vậy yêu thương, còn làm cho hắn hoàn tại trên cổ, cảm thấy có chút ghen tị."Chủ nhân, chúng ta còn phải đến Tây Hải đi truyền chỉ đâu. Ngươi xem này tiểu long có phải hay không..."

"Không ý kiến sự." Nói xong, ánh mắt nếu có chút giống như vô hướng một bên nhìn thoáng qua.

Cũng chỉ liếc mắt một cái, liền lập tức cả kinh Tôn Ngộ Không chờ ba người khôi phục nguyên hình.

"Khụ khụ, ta nói Dương gia tiểu thánh nha, này tiểu long hình như là cái câm điếc a. Ta lão tôn ở trong này nhìn lâu như vậy, chỉ nghe đến hắn ở nơi nào ô nức nở nuốt , phát không ra tiếng âm đến nha. Ngươi khả chạy nhanh nhìn một cái này tiểu long là làm sao vậy." Tôn Ngộ Không nhất khôi phục nguyên hình liền chạy nhanh nói này tiểu long phát không ra tiếng âm đến, ý đồ dẫn dắt rời đi Dương Tiễn lực chú ý.

Na Tra cũng ở một bên gật gật đầu, "Chính là nha nhị ca, phương mới nhìn đến này tiểu long mắc cạn , đang muốn phải giúp hắn một phen làm cho hắn trở về hải lý, nhị ca ngươi đã tới rồi."

"Lão trư thật đúng là lần đầu tiên nhìn đến không hiểu ở trên trời phi chỉ hiểu được ở trong nước du long, vừa mới nhìn hắn như vậy, nên sẽ không cũng không hiểu đắc dụng móng vuốt tại lục thượng hành đi thôi?" Trư Bát Giới quơ quơ hai đại nhĩ, nói xong.

Tiểu hồng long nhìn trước mắt đột nhiên toát ra ba cái hình thù kỳ quái tên, tựa hồ... Giống như... Hẳn là... Chính là vừa rồi biến mất ba người kia, bọn họ là như thế nào đột nhiên biến mất lại đột nhiên xuất hiện đâu? Tiểu hồng long nhìn bọn họ miệng trương Trương Hợp hợp, phát ra từng đợt nghe không hiểu phát âm đến, thiên đầu, tiểu hồng long uốn éo thân trở lại có quen thuộc hương vị trong ngực, lại bắt đầu cắn cái đuôi động tác. Đột nhiên gian, cái đuôi bị người dùng thủ phất khai, tiểu hồng long ngẩng đầu cùng Dương Tiễn nhìn nhau, vẻ mặt vô tội.

Dương Tiễn lần này không có mở miệng , bởi vì tiểu hồng long thực minh xác tại Dương Tiễn trong mắt thấy được "Không cho phép cắn cái đuôi" chữ đến, nhưng là hắn đã muốn thói quen tưởng sự tình miệng muốn cắn này nọ nha.

Ủy khuất giống như nức nở vài tiếng, tiểu hồng long tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng vặn vẹo một hồi, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng cắn Dương Tiễn rộng thùng thình ống tay áo, một bên cắn còn một bên cọ Dương Tiễn. Nếu không đi để ý tới tiểu hồng long cắn ống tay áo là Dương Tiễn y bào, kia tiểu hồng long giờ phút này bộ dáng thật đúng là đáng yêu dễ thân đến cực điểm.

Tôn Ngộ Không ba người tướng nhìn thoáng qua, sắc mặt khẽ biến, không hẹn mà cùng sau này lui từng bước.

Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa thấy kia tiểu hồng long như thế lớn mật cắn chủ nhân tay áo, đầy mình tức giận, "Ngươi này tiểu long cũng quá lớn mật , ta chủ nhân tay áo là ngươi có thể cắn sao?"

Nói là cắn, kỳ thật tiểu hồng long chính là dùng răng nanh nhẹ nhàng điêu tay áo mà thôi. Hé miệng, buông ra Dương Tiễn ống tay áo, tiểu hồng long thân hình vừa động, tò mò quay đầu đi nhìn mặc màu đen quần áo nịt, cầm trong tay xương cốt bổng nam tử. Y y nha nha vài tiếng, tiểu hồng long hiển nhiên đối Hao Thiên Khuyển thực có hứng thú.

Xem tiểu hồng long hoàn toàn không sợ bộ dáng của hắn, Hao Thiên Khuyển khí cực kỳ, hắn nhưng là Ngọc đế ngự ban cho cẩu vương đâu. Còn muốn muốn lại nhiều nói cái gì đó nói thời điểm, đã bị Dương Tiễn ngăn lại .

"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi làm sợ hắn ." Dương Tiễn vươn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt tiểu hồng long trên người long lân, coi như trong ngực nhớ kỹ cái gì.

Hao Thiên Khuyển há to miệng, thập phần oan uổng cúi đầu đô nhượng vài tiếng.

Một bên xem diễn ba người tất cả đều dùng một bộ "Gặp quỷ " biểu tình, nhìn tiểu hồng long vô cùng thân thiết tại cùng Dương Tiễn làm nũng.

Đột nhiên gian, Tây Hải mặt xuất hiện một cái cực đại lốc xoáy, nhất ba ba trắng bóng sóng triều đánh lên bờ vừa đến. Tiểu hồng long lần đầu tiên nhìn đến loại này tình hình, cao hứng y nha vài tiếng.

Một trận ngắn ngủi, lực rung động cường đại rồng ngâm thanh theo mặt biển hạ truyền đến, Tây Hải đại thái tử Ngao Chương hóa thành nguyên hình, một cái tuyết trắng bạch long trình "S" hình bay ra mặt biển. Nhanh tiếp ở phía sau là Tây Hải nhị thái tử Ngao Doãn, chỉ nghe hắn khàn cả giọng kêu la : "Cục cưng ──── ngươi ở nơi nào nha ──── "

【 tam 】

Tây Hải đại thái tử Ngao Chương khôi phục thành hình rồng, một cái cực đại bạch long chiếm cứ tại tây trên biển không, phát ra từng trận ngắn ngủi vội vàng xao động rồng ngâm. Mà Tây Hải nhị thái tử Ngao Doãn qui tắc mang theo thượng trăm cái lính tôm tướng cua, tính tại Tây Hải bốn phía triển khai điều tra. Nhưng mà nhưng vào lúc này, bọn họ ngắm đến tại xa xa bên bờ có một chút hồng nhạt bóng dáng.

"Cục cưng ────" Ngao Doãn nhận ra ôm bọn họ Tây Hải chí bảo nhân đúng là sổ đen thượng lớn nhất đầu sỏ Nhị Lang Thần Dương Tiễn, vận đủ pháp lực tưởng vọt tới bên bờ đoạt lại cục cưng.

Nhưng mà hắn tại mau nào có long thân Ngao Chương mau, chỉ nháy mắt thời gian, Ngao Chương cũng đã bay đến tây bờ biển bên cạnh không, sau đó biến trở về nhân thân."Tây Hải Ngao Chương gặp qua Tư Pháp Thiên Thần." Hào hoa phong nhã này bốn chữ hình dung chính là Ngao Chương, "Đa tạ Tư Pháp Thiên Thần Bang việc tìm về ta Tây Hải tiểu long."

"Không biết này tiểu long là Tây Hải ai đứa nhỏ?" Đem lộn xộn tiểu hồng long Tái thứ ôm hảo, Dương Tiễn chút không thèm để ý Ngao Chương trong mắt tiềm tàng lửa giận.

"Mặc kệ là ta Tây Hải nhà ai đứa nhỏ hắn đều họ ngao, họ dương nhanh đưa cục cưng buông, bằng không muốn ngươi hảo xem." Nộ khí đằng đằng Ngao Doãn khí tạc tạc gào thét.

Tiểu hồng long vừa thấy là đã lâu không thấy đại cữu cữu cùng nhị cữu cữu, cao hứng đã quên là ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng, thân dài quá cổ y y nha nha kêu. Sau lại quay đầu vô cùng thân thiết cọ Dương Tiễn cổ, hình như là tại cùng hai vị cậu nói đây là hắn tân làm đến bằng hữu. Nhìn xem Ngao Chương, Ngao Doãn hai người hận ước gì đem tiểu hồng long cướp về sẽ dạy dục.

"Cục cưng, ngươi đã quên nhị cữu cữu nói cho ngươi không cần tùy tiện tiếp cận người xa lạ sao?" Không phải nói cho qua ngươi đừng tới gần này tam chỉ mắt ───! Mặt sau này một câu là Ngao Doãn dùng rồng ngâm rống đi ra , bởi vì cục cưng chỉ nghe biết rồng ngâm thanh.

Mở to mắt, tiểu hồng long ngẩn người, vội vàng quay đầu ba Dương Tiễn cổ áo, cùng Dương Tiễn mặt đối mặt nhìn, tả nhìn một cái hữu nhìn một cái, trừ bỏ trên trán màu vàng văn nhớ bên ngoài, không có nhìn đến nhị cữu cữu nói đệ tam chỉ mắt a?

Đưa tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt tiểu hồng long hai má, Dương Tiễn phát hiện này tiểu hồng long quả thực chính là Thốn Tâm thu nhỏ lại bản, cơ hồ là giống nhau như đúc.

Thoải mái mà làm cho Dương Tiễn sờ soạng vài cái hai má, tiểu hồng long mới quay đầu đi y y nha nha theo cậu nhóm kháng nghị, người này trên trán lại không có dọa người đệ tam chỉ mắt, tưởng lừa cục cưng nha? Không có cửa đâu.

"Ngao Doãn, ngươi là như thế nào dạy cục cưng ? Cái gì tam chỉ mắt , ngươi hẳn là trực tiếp đem này ôn thần bộ dáng họa xuống dưới, nói cho hắn đây là Tây Hải bất cộng đái thiên kẻ thù, gặp gỡ hắn muốn thôi tránh đi muốn thôi trực tiếp cắn hắn!" Ngao Chương trên mặt lộ vẻ tươi cười, nhưng là lại che không được kia nhảy dựng nhảy dựng gân xanh.

Nghiến răng nghiến lợi, biết vậy chẳng làm, này đó là Ngao Doãn trong lòng lớn nhất đau, "Là, đại ca, Ngao Doãn thụ giáo ."

Biết chính mình đã sớm là Tây Hải kẻ thù, Dương Tiễn trấn an vài cái tiểu hồng long sau liền đem tiểu hồng long giao cho Ngao Chương trong tay, ấn quyết tâm trung đột nhiên toát ra đến nhiều điểm không tha. Xuất ra thánh chỉ, Dương Tiễn nói: "Dương Tiễn là phụng mệnh tiến đến Tây Hải tuyên chỉ , thỉnh Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm rời bến tiếp chỉ."

"Thánh chỉ?" Hừ lạnh một tiếng, Ngao Doãn châm chọc nói, "Đúng rồi, nhưng thật ra đã quên... Các hạ là thúc đẩy tân thiên luật hiện thế công lớn thần đâu, khá lắm chịu nhục Tư Pháp Thiên Thần."

Đối mặt Ngao Doãn lời nói lạnh nhạt, Dương Tiễn trên mặt cũng không có làm ra phản ứng, như cũ là như vậy lạnh lùng biểu tình, giống như mới vừa rồi đem tiểu hồng long ôm vào trong ngực ôn nhu, chính là phù dung sớm nở tối tàn, khoảng cách liền tiêu thất."Thỉnh Tây Hải Ngao Thốn Tâm rời bến tiếp chỉ."

"Đủ, Nhị đệ. Đừng làm cho người khác nhìn chê cười, ngươi đi kêu Tam muội đi ra tiếp chỉ." Chặt chẽ đem tiểu hồng long ôm vào trong ngực, để tránh này tiểu long lại làm ra cùng Dương Tiễn làm nũng động tác, Ngao Chương nói xong.

Thật mạnh hừ một tiếng, Ngao Doãn thế này mới xoay người hồi Tây Hải.

"Đại thái tử, ngươi còn không có cấp lão tôn giới thiệu giới thiệu này tiểu long lai lịch đâu. Nói như thế nào ngươi Tam đệ cũng là ta lão tôn tiểu sư đệ." Tôn Ngộ Không ỷ vào chính mình cùng Tây Hải tam thái tử là sư huynh đệ, hoàn toàn mặc kệ một bên Dương Tiễn ánh mắt, đi vào Ngao Chương trước mặt cẩn thận đánh giá khởi tiểu hồng long đến.

Trư Bát Giới vừa thấy đại sư huynh dẫn đầu làm tấm gương, cũng đi theo thấu đi qua, "Chính là chính là, lão trư đã nói Ngao Ngọc như thế nào cũng không cấp sư huynh báo cái hỉ đâu, này tân sinh nhi là cái việc vui nha."

Còn lại Na Tra một người đứng ở tại chỗ, có chút tứ cố vô thân, chỉ thấy hắn nuốt xuống một ngụm nước miếng, nhìn thoáng qua Dương Tiễn, lại nhìn thoáng qua Ngao Chương phương hướng, cuối cùng rốt cục hạ quyết định quyết tâm, nhìn không chớp mắt vọt tới Tôn Ngộ Không bên người, hưng phấn mà nhìn tiểu hồng long.

"Việc vui? Chỉ sợ người nào đó cho rằng hội hỏng rồi hắn cùng với mỗ vị tiên tử tốt nhân duyên đâu."

Ngao Chương này một phen nói gián tiếp thừa nhận tiểu hồng long là hắn bảo bối muội muội Ngao Thốn Tâm cùng Nhị Lang Thần Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ, Tôn Ngộ Không chờ xem diễn ba người không hẹn mà cùng dùng đồng tình ánh mắt nhìn thoáng qua Dương Tiễn, rồi sau đó lại lập tức đem tầm mắt quay lại, bắt đầu cùng Ngao Chương nhàn thoại việc nhà. Kỳ thật còn có cái gì có thể tán gẫu , Tôn Ngộ Không cùng Trư Bát Giới liền tán gẫu tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc, đương nhiệm bát bộ Thiên Long quảng lực Bồ Tát một ít việc vặt. Ngao Chương vẫn là rất thích ý cùng này hai vị tâm sự hắn gia Tam đệ chuyện tình, ai làm cho hắn Tam đệ lâu như vậy cũng chưa hồi Tây Hải đâu.

Mắt thấy sáp không hơn nói, Na Tra đơn giản cùng tiểu hồng long chơi tiếp, chút bất tri bất giác liền theo Ngao Chương trong tay lấy đến ôm tiểu hồng long quyền lợi. Tiểu hồng long triền tại Na Tra tay trái trên cánh tay, y y nha nha nói xong, giống như thực thích Na Tra này ngoạn bầu bạn.

Một bên, Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn tựa hồ là thực náo nhiệt bốn người một con rồng, rất là khó xử nhìn nhà mình chủ nhân, hắn như thế nào giống như cảm thấy bốn phía... Có chút biến lạnh?

Một khắc chung sau, theo trong Tây Hải thoát ra một cái Hồng long, đúng là Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Tiểu hồng long vừa thấy đến là mẫu thân ra thủy diện, phi thường hưng phấn mà hướng tới Thốn Tâm phương hướng kêu, chính là mặc kệ hắn lại như thế nào kêu la, theo hắn yết hầu phát ra thanh âm, chính là nhỏ như muỗi kêu nghĩ, hơn nữa nghe vào bọn họ long tộc trong tai, cũng là đứt quãng không ra gì ngữ thanh âm.

Thốn Tâm phát ra một đạo ngân nga rồng ngâm, sau đó liền hướng bên bờ bay qua đến, liền đứng ở tây bờ biển vừa giữa không trung. Ánh mắt dừng lại tại tiểu hồng long cùng với... Tư Pháp Thiên Thần trên người.

Hắn có khỏe không? Đúng rồi, hắn hiện tại là sửa chữa thiên luật công lớn thần, nhất định tốt lắm . Hắn thật sự vì tam giới làm rất nhiều chuyện, lại cũng sẽ không có nhân phỉ nhổ của hắn xuất thân . Thiên luật sửa lại, hắn cũng không cần lại mỗi đêm đối với ánh trăng nhìn hắn người trong lòng, hắn có thể chính thức thỉnh chỉ cầu hôn là thôi?

Thốn Tâm ánh mắt, ngạnh sinh sinh theo Dương Tiễn trên người chuyển qua cục cưng trên người, đứa nhỏ này lần đầu tiên ra Tây Hải liền gặp Dương Tiễn, thật không hổ là của hắn đứa nhỏ...

Hai tay đang cầm thánh chỉ, Dương Tiễn tiến lên vài bước, gằn từng tiếng tuyên đọc mặt trên ý chỉ, khôi phục Ngao Thốn Tâm Tây Hải tam công chúa phong hào. Nhìn như hết thảy bình thường, nhưng là nắm thánh chỉ thủ lại cứng ngắc trở nên trắng.

Thánh chỉ tuyên đọc xong, Thốn Tâm hơi hơi cúi đầu, sau đó theo hình rồng biến trở về nhân thân, nhiều năm không thấy phấn y thân ảnh, rốt cục lại xuất hiện ở tại tây bờ biển vừa. Vẫn là như vậy phấn ăn mặc phẫn, cũng đã là bất đồng tâm tình, cũng là bất đồng tình cảnh.

Tây bờ biển vừa có nhiều lắm nhớ lại, nàng cùng hắn hai người, quen biết, ưng thuận lời hứa, sau đó xa nhau.

Lúc này đây, cũng là tây bờ biển vừa, nàng cùng hắn xa nhau sau lại gặp nhau.

"Ngao Thốn Tâm tiếp chỉ." Đi đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, Thốn Tâm bình thản tiếp cận lạnh lùng tiếp nhận thánh chỉ. Cùng Dương Tiễn chống lại mắt kia trong nháy mắt, kia một ngàn năm qua lại, giống như lại tại trong đầu một lần nữa chiếu phim một lần. Cúi hạ hai tay tại ống tay áo sử dụng móng tay dùng sức nắm chặt, rất đau, cũng đau trở về lý trí. Ngao Thốn Tâm, ngươi muốn thời khắc nhớ kỹ, ngươi đã muốn cùng Dương Tiễn không có vấn đề gì . Trừ bỏ hắn là ngươi đứa nhỏ thân cha, liền không còn có khiến quan hệ như thế nào .

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt vẫn dừng lại tại kia phấn y thân ảnh trên người, Thốn Tâm gầy, cũng không có trước kia như vậy tinh thần . Nhìn Thốn Tâm đưa tay ôm qua tiểu hồng long, cục cưng tại nàng trong lòng làm nũng bộ dáng, Dương Tiễn ánh mắt có chút nhu hòa, khóe miệng cũng giơ lên một chút. Cục cưng, bảo bối cục cưng, nhiều đáng yêu đứa nhỏ. Kia là hài tử của ta, ta cùng Thốn Tâm đứa nhỏ...

【 tứ 】

Tuyên xong rồi chỉ, đương nhiên sẽ đến Thiên đình đi theo Ngọc đế cùng vương mẫu nói có bao nhiêu cảm tạ linh tinh vân vân trong lời nói. Nhưng này hết thảy cũng không là trọng điểm, trọng điểm là tiểu hồng long hiện tại chính là lại tại hắn mẫu thân trong lòng, chết sống không chịu đi ra . Giương mắt chớp chớp nhìn hắn mẫu thân, rất có một bộ ngươi dám không cho ta cùng, ta liền khóc cho ngươi xem.

"Cục cưng ngoan, ngươi nương nàng lập tức sẽ trở lại . Đến, đến đại cậu nơi này." Tay niết tiểu hồng long cổ, Ngao Chương tính đem cục cưng theo Thốn Tâm trong lòng lôi ra đến.

"Nhưng là đại ca, Thốn Tâm này vừa đi Thiên đình, ít nhất cũng muốn thiên thượng nửa ngày đi... Nói cách khác cục cưng ít nhất muốn nửa năm sau mới gặp đến Thốn Tâm..."

Ngao Chương động tác đột nhiên tạm dừng xuống dưới, là nha, cục cưng nếu lưu lại, ít nhất muốn nửa năm sau mới thấy được đến Thốn Tâm. Nhưng là cục cưng chỉ cần một ngày nửa ngày không Thốn Tâm, sẽ khóc hảo giống toàn thế giới nhân vứt bỏ hắn , nửa năm không Thốn Tâm, kia cục cưng còn không khóc chết? Nhưng là... Ngao Chương một cái mắt nhận hung hăng trừng hướng Dương Tiễn, muốn hắn đem cục cưng cùng Dương Tiễn thả cùng một chỗ, hắn cũng rất khó chịu.

Tiểu hồng long thừa dịp Ngao Chương không phản ứng thời điểm, uốn éo thân theo Ngao Chương bàn tay hạ chui ra đến đây. Sau đó gắt gao dùng long vĩ vòng tại mẫu thân cánh tay thượng, y y nha nha la hét, hạ quyết tâm không xuống.

"... Thốn Tâm đi phục chỉ thời điểm, cục cưng có thể đợi tại Chân Quân thần điện."

Ngẩng đầu, Thốn Tâm nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, nguyên bản muốn phản bác trong lời nói, lại nhìn đến hắn trong mắt đối tiểu hồng long ôn nhu, mà sửa lại khẩu, "... Như thế, làm phiền Chân Quân ." Hắn thích cục cưng sao? Là thích đi, hắn như vậy thích tiểu hài tử. Thật tốt quá... Cục cưng cũng thực thích hắn.

"Chân Quân đại nhân lúc đó chẳng phải muốn đi phục chỉ sao? Lưu cục cưng một người tại Chân Quân thần điện có phải hay không rất nguy hiểm ? Ta xem vẫn là..." Ngao Doãn nói cái gì cũng không muốn cho Dương Tiễn như nguyện, khả lời hắn nói lại bị một trận giọng nữ đánh gãy .

"Ách, ta nói... Còn có ta tại nha, Tây Hải đại ca, nhị ca." Ngao Thính Tâm cười dài đánh gãy Ngao Doãn trong lời nói, nàng kỳ thật là theo tại Thốn Tâm phía sau rời bến , chính là khi đó mọi người lực chú ý cũng không tại trên người nàng, không có người cùng nàng chào hỏi nàng nhận thức . Nhưng là làm sao có thể đến bây giờ đều còn không thấy được của nàng tồn tại đâu? Cho dù nàng là người tốt ( long? ) cũng sẽ phát hỏa .

"Thính Tâm? Ngươi đến đây lúc nào, như thế nào không lên tiếng kêu gọi?" Ngao Doãn kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Ngao Thính Tâm này Đông Hải tứ muội.

Không nói gì ôm cái trán, nàng nên sao nói mới tốt đâu? Nàng rất sớm đã tới rồi nha..."Cục cưng đến, đến tứ dì nơi này. Làm cho dì ôm một cái."

Tiểu hồng long nhìn mắt mẫu thân, Thốn Tâm giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười vỗ vỗ của hắn hai má, tiểu hồng long cọ cọ mẫu thân bàn tay sau, vui vẻ buông lỏng ra long vĩ, tùy ý mẫu thân đem hắn phóng tới tứ dì trong lòng.

"Tứ tỷ, cục cưng liền phiền toái ngươi . Hắn lần đầu tiên lên trời, nhất định hội thực hưng phấn ."

"Đừng lo lắng đừng lo lắng, ta cũng sẽ không mang theo cục cưng chung quanh chạy loạn, cũng chỉ hội đợi tại Chân Quân thần điện . Là đi, Chân Quân?" Thính Tâm tùy ý tiểu hồng long tại nàng trong lòng ngoạn nàng kia một đầu thật dài tóc vàng, nói xong.

"Làm phiền tứ công chúa ." Vẫn là như vậy trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng âm điệu.

Thiên thượng, Chân Quân thần điện.

Vừa đến Chân Quân thần điện, Thính Tâm liền buông xuống tiểu hồng long, mặc hắn trên mặt đất đi đến đi đi . Đối, đúng vậy, chính là làm cho hắn học tập dùng như thế nào móng vuốt trên mặt đất hành tẩu. Thính Tâm nhìn một hồi lâu, hốc mắt phiếm hồng, lòng chua xót lại ôm lấy tiểu hồng long. Hắn là long nha, đường đường tứ Hải Long Tộc, cư nhiên sẽ chỉ ở trong nước du. Đáng thương cục cưng, ngươi có một thân là tam giới chiến thần phụ thân, nhưng không có phúc khí làm cho hắn trông nom ngươi sinh ra.

Tiểu hồng long lại không chú ý tới Thính Tâm hành động, hắn chỉ cảm thấy ngày qua thượng nơi này đáng giá . Nơi này có thật nhiều thật nhiều tại hải lý mặt không có gì đó, ân... Nếu tứ dì có thể cho hắn tại mặt trên cọ nhất cọ, kiểm tra thì tốt rồi. Tiểu hồng long nới rộng ra hai mắt, tò mò nhìn Chân Quân thần điện các loại bài trí.

Lấy lại tinh thần, Thính Tâm tính thiện lương cười nhìn tiểu hồng long thân dài quá cổ nhìn thần điện bài trí, nàng ôm tiểu hồng long, sau đó nhất nhất cho hắn giới thiệu mỗi một dạng này nọ. Giống vậy nói Thính Tâm so với đại điện thượng án bàn, "Đây là Chân Quân đại nhân làm công địa phương, cục cưng không cần đi lên làm rối loạn văn kiện nha." Đương nhiên, mỗi một câu đều là dùng nho nhỏ thanh rồng ngâm nói cho tiểu hồng long nghe .

Tiểu hồng long vừa nghe là thật quân làm công địa phương, vội vàng đoan chính thân mình ngồi ở tứ dì trong ngực, một bộ ta là hảo cục cưng, sẽ không xằng bậy bộ dáng.

Bị tiểu hồng long bộ dáng chọc cười Thính Tâm nhịn không được nở nụ cười, sau đó một bên cười một bên mang theo cục cưng dạo nổi lên đại điện. Nói là dạo, kỳ thật cũng chính là theo bên trái hoảng đến bên phải, chờ cục cưng đối trên tường bài trí không có hứng thú , lại hoảng đến bên kia đi.

Ngay tại Thính Tâm mang theo tiểu hồng long vừa đem toàn bộ đại điện hoảng hoàn một lần thời điểm, theo cửa truyền đến hi hi ha ha nói chuyện thanh. Cửa trước khẩu nhìn lại, nguyên lai là một nhà đoàn viên Tam Thánh Mẫu mang theo con Trầm Hương cùng con dâu Tiểu Ngọc lên trời đến đây.

"Tam muội muội, các ngươi là đến xem Chân Quân nha." Thính Tâm dùng sức lực đạo ôm chặt tiểu hồng long, miễn cho tiểu hồng long vừa thấy đến người xa lạ đã nghĩ muốn lên tiến đến nhìn một cái.

"Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ, là ngươi nha." Dương Thiền không nghĩ tới sẽ ở Chân Quân thần điện nhìn đến Ngao Thính Tâm, lại gặp được Thính Tâm ôm vào trong ngực tiểu long, kia nhan sắc... Giống như đã từng quen biết."Tứ tỷ tỷ, này tiểu long... Là ai gia đứa nhỏ nha? Thật đáng yêu."

"Đương nhiên đáng yêu , đây là Tây Hải cục cưng nha." Nghe được có người khen ngợi tiểu hồng long, Thính Tâm cười tại tiểu hồng long trên gương mặt hôn một cái.

"Tây Hải..." Hồi lâu trước kia trí nhớ giống như một lần nữa hiện lên tại trước mắt, chẳng bao lâu sau, Tây Hải có cái long nữ làm cho nàng xưng là nhị tẩu...

Nhìn từng rất đau của hắn tứ dì nay cũng chỉ ôm cái kia tiểu long, Trầm Hương sắc mặt có chút khó coi, "Tứ dì, ta như thế nào không biết là này tiểu long có cái gì đẹp mặt . Ta nghe Ngao Xuân giảng tứ Hải Long Tộc không đều là màu đỏ, màu xanh, màu đen cùng màu trắng sao? Nhưng là này long là phấn hồng sắc , một chút cũng khó coi."

"Trầm Hương, ngươi nói cái gì đâu, chính là phấn hồng sắc tài khả yêu nha." Tiểu Ngọc cau mày phản đối Trầm Hương trong lời nói, phải biết rằng Tiểu Ngọc là thực thích phấn hồng sắc này nhan sắc . Tiểu hồng long một thân phấn hồng sắc long thân, hơn nữa phì phì ngắn ngủn tiểu giác nha, này quả thực là chính giữa Tiểu Ngọc thích đáng yêu vật nhỏ tử huyệt. Vì thế Tiểu Ngọc chạy tới Thính Tâm bên người đùa với tiểu hồng long, "Tứ dì, này tiểu long đã kêu cục cưng sao?"

"Nhũ danh kêu cục cưng, đại danh còn không có thủ đâu." Thính Tâm xem Tiểu Ngọc như vậy thích cục cưng, rõ ràng liền đem cục cưng giao cho Tiểu Ngọc ôm.

Có chút không thích ứng ôm tiểu hồng long, Tiểu Ngọc phi thường hưng phấn mà cùng tiểu hồng long mặt đối mặt nhìn. Tiểu hồng long tò mò nhìn ôm của hắn người xa lạ, tuy rằng không biết, nhưng là tứ dì đồng ý làm cho nàng ôm hắn, kia hẳn là người tốt đi. Vì thế tiểu hồng long nếm thử tại Tiểu Ngọc trong lòng cọ cọ, sau đó chớp chớp nhìn nàng.

Hoàn toàn chính giữa tử huyệt Tiểu Ngọc, ôm tiểu hồng long cũng đi theo cọ cọ, hưng phấn mà kêu, "Thật đáng yêu nha, tứ dì. Cục cưng làm sao có thể như vậy đáng yêu ─── "

"Kia đương nhiên." Cũng không nhìn một cái là ai với ai loại, đương nhiên người gặp người thích, hoa gặp hoa nở.

Nhìn thê tử như vậy thích kia tiểu long, Trầm Hương lại như thế nào ghen, tốt xấu cũng đem kia dấm chua vị cấp pha loãng hơn phân nửa. Hắn đi đến Tiểu Ngọc bên người, đánh giá kia tiểu long một hồi lâu, lại phát hiện hắn thật sự không còn cách nào khác thích là này nhan sắc kỳ dị tiểu long."Tứ dì nói đây là Tây Hải cục cưng, nhưng là như thế nào sẽ không là màu trắng đâu?"

Tây Hải long, cũng chính thống bạch long. Này hai hạng nhận tri làm cho Dương Thiền nhớ tới một ít chuyện cũ, "Tứ tỷ tỷ, này tiểu long chớ không phải là... Tây Hải tam công chúa đứa nhỏ..." Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, này Chân Quân thần điện phong ấn hồi lâu, chưa từng nhắc tới nhân danh. Nhớ tới nhị ca kia một ngàn năm hôn nhân, lại đối xem Tiểu Ngọc trong lòng cái kia tiểu long, Dương Liên trong lòng có chứa nhiều cảm khái.

【 ngũ 】

Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện thượng, không khí có chút cổ quái. Nói như thế nào đâu? Chính là từ Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm đi lên Thiên đình sau, sở hữu tiên gia liền vẫn hướng ba cái điểm thượng tới tới lui lui nhìn, Dương Tiễn, Ngao Thốn Tâm, Hằng Nga. Đương nhiên , bao gồm Ngọc đế cùng vương mẫu ở bên trong. Bởi vì không khí trong khoảng thời gian ngắn lâm vào xấu hổ trường hợp, hơn nữa Dương Tiễn thường thường nhìn quanh toàn trường một người một cái mắt lạnh đưa đi qua, khụ khụ, có đôi khi bát quái thật sự không phải như vậy trọng yếu ... Tướng so đo cho tánh mạng mà nói, hơn nữa trừng của ngươi cái kia còn được xưng tam giới thứ nhất chiến thần.

Phục chỉ chính là rất đơn giản xã giao, trên cơ bản nói cái nói mấy câu là có thể đã xong, mọi người ước gì chạy nhanh chấm dứt này nặng nề hướng hội, lại luyến tiếc bát quái. Vì thế làm Ngọc đế hạ lệnh có thể bãi triều thời điểm, chúng tiên gia một phản bình thường nhanh chóng động tác, giống như bị nhân hạ rủa giống nhau hoãn tốc đứng lên, trong đó hai vị người nổi bật vì Thái Thượng Lão Quân cùng Thái Bạch Kim Tinh. Vô luận là từ bề ngoài cùng thực tế tuổi tính ra, hắn nhị vị đều là xứng đáng cái tên lão nhân gia , đi đường tốc độ chậm điểm, kia cũng là hẳn là .

Còn không có lần khác điều phía trước, nghe nói mỗi lần bãi triều cuối cùng đi một lần khai Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện đều là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần Dương Tiễn. Căn cứ tin tức không rõ không đáng tin bát quái nơi phát ra vạch, Dương Tiễn này giơ lên nãi vì chính đại quang minh nhìn Hằng Nga rời đi bóng dáng. Mà nay thiên đúng là lần khác điều sau lần đầu tiên vào triều, lại phùng Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm thượng Thiên đình đến phục chỉ, chúng tiên gia phi thường có hứng thú biết đến là... Dương Tiễn sẽ đi với ai đáp lời.

Nghe nói... Chính là nghe nói... Có hảo này bát quái giả vì thế mở cái đổ bàn, khởi xướng nhân không rõ, nhưng là nhà cái là Thái Thượng Lão Quân. Nghe nói này nhất đổ bàn trừ bỏ Dương Tiễn, Ngao Thốn Tâm, Hằng Nga chờ ba người cùng với tương quan nhân sĩ không biết bên ngoài, tại Thiên đình là hạ chú phi thường nhiệt liệt.

Liên bước nhẹ nhàng, Hằng Nga đạp toái bước cực kỳ thướt tha nhiều vẻ chậm rãi đi hướng Dương Tiễn phương hướng, hai mắt xấu hổ, hai má hơi hơi phiếm hồng, như thế phong tình thực khả không hổ là "Thiên giới đệ nhất mỹ nhân" danh xưng."Dương Tiễn..."

Dương Tiễn nguyên bản đã muốn mau đi tới cửa, nhân câu này la lên, dừng cước bộ. Hắn vừa dừng lại đặt chân bước, Thốn Tâm quay đầu nhìn hắn cùng Hằng Nga liếc mắt một cái, cái gì cũng chưa nói, chính là thi lễ, sau đó liền nhanh hơn cước bộ ly khai. Nhưng là Dương Tiễn rõ ràng thấy được Thốn Tâm trong mắt cô đơn...

Nhìn đến Dương Tiễn thật sự nhân nàng mà dừng cước bộ, Hằng Nga nội tâm vui vẻ, vừa mới muốn mở miệng thỉnh Dương Tiễn đến Nguyệt cung tiểu tụ một phen, đã bị Dương Tiễn đánh gãy .

"Hằng Nga tiên tử, Dương Tiễn còn có chuyện trọng yếu phải làm. Nếu ngươi có cái gì vậy thất lạc, xin mời đến Chân Quân thần điện báo án đi. Dương Tiễn còn có việc, không phụng bồi ." Nói xong, huy rộng thùng thình ống tay áo, cũng không quay đầu lại bước nhanh ly khai Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện.

To như vậy Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện thượng, Hằng Nga đứng ở tại chỗ, nàng tổng cảm giác được có rất nhiều tiên gia liền trốn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó cười nhạo nàng, rất lớn không nói gì châm chọc.

Thốn Tâm càng chạy càng nhanh, thật giống như phía sau có cái gì vậy tại đuổi theo giống nhau, nhanh hơn cước bộ hướng Chân Quân thần điện đi đến.

"Thốn Tâm." Dương Tiễn một cái bước xa đi tới Thốn Tâm bên cạnh, "Thốn Tâm..." Hướng đến lạnh lùng âm điệu đột nhiên hơn một chút bối rối.

Dừng cước bộ, Thốn Tâm bất khả tư nghị quay đầu nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, tựa hồ là không thể tin được chính mình có thể làm cho Dương Tiễn dứt bỏ hắn trong lòng Hằng Nga tiên tử. Sau đó, đột nhiên phát hiện như vậy nhìn thẳng hắn không tốt lắm, nàng đã muốn không phải của hắn thê tử . Vì thế lại quay đầu, tiếp tục hướng Chân Quân thần điện đi đến, chính là lần này tốc độ thả chậm một ít.

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm xoay người kia nhất sát na, Dương Tiễn vốn muốn muốn đưa tay đi cầm nàng, lại sợ Thốn Tâm một tay vươn ra, hắn sợ Thốn Tâm xoay người lại nói cho hắn, bọn họ đã muốn không có vấn đề gì ... Vì thế, vươn thủ, cô đơn thu hồi. Dương Tiễn không nói một câu, cũng chỉ là đi ở Thốn Tâm bên người.

Này hai người hành tẩu tốc độ tại chút bất tri bất giác, theo một chút bước nhanh, biến thành đi bộ, sau đó đi bộ biến từ bước, dần dần càng chạy càng chậm, đến sau lại quả thực chính là dùng tản bộ tốc độ tại đi tới. Dương Tiễn như nhau ngàn năm làm bạn kia đoạn thời gian, đi ở Thốn Tâm tay phải vừa, vì nàng che đi kim ô ánh nắng.

Đi tới đồng thời, Thốn Tâm cũng từng vụng trộm ngẩng đầu ngắm Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, lại phát hiện Dương Tiễn trên mặt nhu hòa ý cười. Tâm, bị này bôi cười xúc động . Dương Tiễn là cho ta mà cười sao? Không là vì khác, mà là chỉ vì một mình ta... Cúi đầu, Thốn Tâm vì phát hiện này, mà giơ lên khóe miệng, trong lòng có hơi hơi ngọt ngào.

Giống như thật lâu cũng không từng như thế thả lỏng tâm tình , Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm tản bộ hồi Chân Quân thần điện, một đoạn này đi rồi mấy trăm năm lộ, chỉ có hôm nay là nhẹ nhàng như vậy. Dương Tiễn trên mặt mang theo ý cười, khi hắn nhìn đến Thốn Tâm trộm ngắm hắn liếc mắt một cái sau lộ ra đã lâu tươi cười, Dương Tiễn trên mặt ý cười càng sâu . Nếu có thể, hắn thật hy vọng này giai đoạn cứ như vậy đi xuống đi...

Trở lại Chân Quân thần điện, lại nhìn đến đại điện thượng rất là náo nhiệt. Tam Thánh Mẫu một nhà an vị tại đại điện thượng cùng Ngao Hồng cùng tiểu hồng long tán gẫu khởi thiên đến đây. Tam Thánh Mẫu một bên cùng Thính Tâm trò chuyện việc nhà, một bên thử vòng quanh loan đem tiểu hồng long thân thế bộ ra nói đến. Tiểu Ngọc còn lại là ôm tiểu hồng long bản thân tán gẫu khởi thiên đến đây, chính là nàng nói của nàng, tiểu hồng long chính mình y y nha nha nói xong nghe không hiểu thanh âm đến. Chính là Trầm Hương một người tọa ở một bên nhìn Tiểu Ngọc nói thực vui vẻ, chính mình sáp không hơn nói có chút oán niệm.

"Tam muội, các ngươi như thế nào lên trời đến đây?" Có chút kinh ngạc nói xong.

"Nhị ca, ngươi cùng Thốn Tâm tỷ tỷ đã về rồi. Cũng không có gì, cũng chỉ là đi lên nhắc nhở ngươi một tiếng, đừng quên tám tháng mười lăm ngày đó đến Hoa sơn đến theo chúng ta ăn bữa cơm đoàn viên."

"Là nha, cậu. Nghe nói ngày đó khả náo nhiệt , ngươi nhất định phải tới a." Rốt cục có thể nói thượng nói Trầm Hương vội vàng nói xong.

Tám tháng mười lăm, cỡ nào xấu hổ ngày.

Dương Tiễn ngắm liếc mắt một cái Thốn Tâm nháy mắt trắng xanh sắc mặt sau, quay đầu thấy được Tiểu Ngọc cùng nàng trong lòng tiểu hồng long, vươn rảnh tay nói: "Cục cưng đến, qua tới nơi này."

Tiểu hồng long nghe vậy rất là cao hứng lắc lắc thân mình sẽ phốc hướng Dương Tiễn phương hướng, Tiểu Ngọc dọa chạy nhanh đem tiểu hồng long giao cho Dương Tiễn trên tay, miễn cho tiểu hồng long quá mức kích động ném tới trên mặt đất đi.

Đem tiểu hồng long ôm vào trong ngực, Dương Tiễn vuốt trên đầu kia phì phì ngắn ngủn tiểu giác nha, nói xong: "Cục cưng muốn nhìn hội đèn lồng sao?" Sau đó vung tay lên biến ra một cái khéo léo hoa đăng.

Tuy rằng không biết là muốn làm cái gì, nhưng là tiểu hồng long vẫn là thực nể tình cắn treo hoa đăng gậy gộc, chớp chớp mắt to, ghé vào Dương Tiễn trên vai, phi thường chờ mong nhìn mẫu thân.

Thốn Tâm nhìn cục cưng bộ dáng này, sắc mặt dần dần khôi phục huyết sắc, tiến lên từng bước, vuốt cục cưng đầu, phát ra một trận ngân nga rồng ngâm. Thốn Tâm đây là tại giải thích hội đèn lồng cùng với hắn cắn này hoa đăng là cái gì.

Tiểu hồng long nghe hiểu , sau đó có hứng thú , hai móng vuốt ôm hoa đăng, một bộ ký chờ mong lại sợ bị thương tổn ánh mắt, lóe sáng lượng nhìn mẫu thân.

Bộ dáng này thật sự là phi thường có cười điểm, đầu tiên nhịn không được chính là Thính Tâm cùng Tiểu Ngọc, chỉ thấy nàng hai người "Phốc xích" một tiếng bật cười. Tiểu Ngọc thủ khoát lên Trầm Hương trên vai, cười đến rất là vui vẻ. Thính Tâm càng cười càng cảm thấy đem cục cưng đưa thiên đi lên là mang đúng rồi, xem thế nào, có hắn tại còn sợ Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm không có cách nào khác ở chung cùng một chỗ sao?

"Thốn Tâm thế nào, nếu cục cưng muốn đi, vậy ngươi liền dẫn hắn đi thôi. Tiểu hài tử thôi, nên làm cho hắn nhiều chơi đùa." Thính Tâm thật vất vả dừng lại cười, nói xong.

"Cục cưng muốn đi, ta sẽ dẫn hắn đi ."

Xem Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, đáp ứng rồi sau, Dương Tiễn mới đúng Tam muội nói: "Trung thu ngày đó ta sẽ đi ăn cơm , Tam muội các ngươi cũng đến đây cũng có một thời gian , nghĩ đến kia Lưu Ngạn Xương cũng chờ không kiên nhẫn , các ngươi vẫn là mau chút hồi Hoa sơn đi."

Đang muốn hỏi nhị ca này tiểu hồng long lai lịch Dương Thiền này mới đột nhiên nhớ tới bọn họ đã muốn đến đây một hồi lâu , này thế gian không biết đã qua đi bao lâu, lo lắng trượng phu tình huống Dương Thiền đã sớm đã quên tiểu hồng long chuyện tình, vội vàng mang theo Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng việc việc rời đi, "Kia nhị ca, Trung thu ngày đó Tam muội liền ở nhà chờ ngươi ."

【 lục 】

Tam Thánh Mẫu một nhà sau khi rời khỏi, Thính Tâm cũng đi theo tìm cái lý do ly khai Chân Quân thần điện. Thốn Tâm nhìn cục cưng đùa thực vui vẻ, cũng sẽ không nói ra phải rời khỏi trong lời nói, Dương Tiễn không hiểu thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi.

Thốn Tâm rối rắm nhìn cùng cục cưng đùa thực vui vẻ Dương Tiễn, rốt cục mở miệng nói: "Chân Quân, Thốn Tâm có kiện về cục cưng chuyện muốn nói cho ngươi."

"Chuyện gì?" Đem tầm mắt từ nhỏ Hồng long trên người chuyển qua Thốn Tâm trên người, Dương Tiễn hỏi.

"Chân Quân cũng biết long tộc đứa nhỏ là như thế nào sinh ra ?" Nói đến này, Thốn Tâm trong mắt xuất hiện nhiều điểm nước mắt, "Cũng không chính là thụ thai đơn giản như vậy mà thôi, còn muốn cha mẹ đồng thời rót vào pháp lực, khi đó chỉ có linh hồn đứa nhỏ mới có thể hình thành thân thể chuyển vì long đản. Đản hạ long đản sau, còn muốn đợi lát nữa một đoạn thật lâu thời gian, đứa nhỏ mới có thể xuất thế."

Dương Tiễn nghe xong, ánh mắt quay lại đến tiểu hồng long trên người, hắn trong lòng có dự cảm bất hảo, "Cha mẹ đồng thời rót vào pháp lực?"

"Cục cưng không có sinh ra, bởi vì chờ ta nhận thấy được có cục cưng thời điểm, ta đã muốn không phải Tây Hải tam công chúa ..." Thốn Tâm ánh mắt có chút phiêu mạc, giống như tại nhớ lại cái gì, "Khi đó ta mới biết được... Long tộc tại cơ thể mẹ thụ thai trong lúc, hình người căn bản là nhìn không ra có hay không mang thai . Nhưng là đã quá muộn... Cục cưng đã muốn chờ không nổi nữa, cho nên chỉ có ta cho cục cưng pháp lực. Cục cưng không có sinh ra, hắn chính là chiếu của ta bộ dáng biến hóa mà thôi. Ta căn bản không biết hắn là nam hài vẫn là cô gái..."

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn cảm thấy yết hầu có chút làm, "Khi đó... Ngươi mang thai đã bao lâu..."

"Ai biết được? Nhưng mà có thể cho cục cưng đợi cho thiếu chút nữa không có cách nào khác sinh ra, hẳn là thật lâu đi..." Giơ lên một chút thê lương tươi cười, Thốn Tâm cười khổ.

Giống như có một phen vô hình kiếm đâm trúng Dương Tiễn trái tim, rất đau, phi thường đau. Nhưng là hắn biết, loại này đau căn bản so ra kém một cái mẫu thân đau lòng đứa nhỏ cái loại này đau. Thì ra hắn có đứa nhỏ, tại kia một ngàn năm hôn nhân trung, hắn sớm đã có đứa nhỏ. Chính là hắn không biết... Thốn Tâm cũng không biết...

"Nếu khi đó... Ta nhiều chú ý một chút ngươi, như vậy con của chúng ta có phải hay không có thể bình an sinh ra ?" Nhẹ nhàng đem Thốn Tâm kéo vào trong lòng, Dương Tiễn thấp giọng lẩm bẩm.

Thốn Tâm ỷ tại Dương Tiễn trong ngực, nàng không có trả lời, bởi vì nàng biết trên đời này không có "Nếu" ."Tuy rằng đã muộn thật lâu, nhưng là ta còn là hy vọng ngươi có thể đối cục cưng rót vào pháp lực."

"Ta sẽ , ta sẽ , Thốn Tâm."

Một bên, không biết khi nào thì dừng lại chơi đùa tiểu hồng long, nhìn "Dương Tiễn thúc thúc" ôm hắn mẫu thân, phi thường buồn rầu suy tư về lúc này có phải hay không hẳn là nghe cậu nhóm trong lời nói đi cắn Dương Tiễn thúc thúc. Nhưng là Dương Tiễn thúc thúc đối hắn tốt lắm a... Tiểu hồng long nới rộng ra mắt, chớp chớp nhìn kia hai người, trong mắt lóe vô tội cùng ủy khuất, liền hy vọng mẫu thân cùng Dương Tiễn thúc thúc có thể tự động phát hiện đến của hắn tồn tại.

Thiên thượng một ngày, thế gian một năm. Thốn Tâm lên trời phục chỉ trong khoảng thời gian này, thế gian đã qua mau hai nguyệt . Tây Hải long cung lúc này nhưng thật ra đến đây một cái khách ít đến, nha, cũng không thể nói là đến đây, hẳn là đã trở lại. Tây Hải tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc nghe nói bảo bối muội muội khôi phục công chúa phong hào, riêng theo Tây Thiên trở về tưởng cấp muội muội một kinh hỉ, kết quả một hồi đến Tây Hải là có kinh lại không hỉ.

"Đại ca, các ngươi họa tốt lắm không có? Ta mệt chết đi." Ngao Ngọc giờ phút này biến thành mới trước đây ngũ, sáu tuổi hài đồng bộ dáng, làm cho người ta áp tại ghế trên đoan chính ngồi.

"Còn không có, đây chính là muốn cho cục cưng biến hóa , tự nhiên muốn họa hảo một chút. Ai, ngươi nhưng đừng động nha, ngươi vừa động ta liền họa không tốt ." Ngao Chương phi thường rõ ràng đem không cẩn thận họa sai lệch nhất phiết họa giấy cấp tê, cũng không quản kia họa đã muốn hoàn thành hơn phân nửa, thẳng cầm hé ra toàn bạch họa giấy, một lần nữa họa khởi.

Một cái gân xanh hiện lên tại Ngao Ngọc trên trán, thục khả nhẫn thục không thể nhẫn, đem phật chọc giận phật cũng sẽ phát hỏa . Thực nghĩ đến ngươi nhóm Tam đệ ta đi ăn mấy trăm năm tố, niệm mấy trăm năm kinh liền thật sự không còn cách nào khác ?

Ngoài cửa thủ vệ chỉ nghe đến thư phòng truyền đến từng đợt va chạm thanh cùng tiềng ồn ào, hết thảy bình tĩnh sau, tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc hóa thành một cái bạch Long triều thiên thượng bay đi. Về phần trong thư phòng... Khụ khụ, bọn họ không rõ ràng lắm không biết không phát hiện hết thảy cũng không quan bọn họ chuyện.

Ngao Ngọc hướng tới Chân Quân thần điện bay đi, hắn tưởng nha, nếu muốn cho cục cưng biến hóa trong lời nói hắn trực tiếp liền đứng ở cục cưng trước mặt biến hóa thì tốt rồi. Hơn nữa, kia Dương Tiễn đều đã muốn biết cục cưng là hắn đứa nhỏ , còn có thể làm cho cục cưng nhìn cậu em vợ bộ dáng đến biến hóa sao? Cho dù hắn Ngao Ngọc cùng Thốn Tâm là nhất thai song sinh, hắn cũng không cho rằng Dương Tiễn hội đáp ứng.

Muốn chiếu của hắn ý tưởng, chính là làm cho cục cưng hóa thành Dương Tiễn mới trước đây bộ dáng. Ai nha, kia khả năng hội rước lấy nhất đống lớn tiên nữ tình thương của mẹ, kia vẫn là quên đi, cục cưng ngươi vẫn là mặc kệ long thân hình người đều chiếu ngươi mẫu thân bộ dáng đến biến hóa tốt lắm.

Chân Quân thần điện phòng ngủ bên trong, tiểu hồng long an ổn ngủ ở trên giường, bên giường ngồi Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm còn lại là đứng ở Dương Tiễn bên người. Nàng xem cơ hồ không hề động qua phòng ngủ, thời gian giống như về tới kia một đoạn hôn nhân...

Mở ra thiên nhãn, Dương Tiễn chậm rãi đem pháp lực rót vào tiểu hồng long trong cơ thể. Làm pháp lực rót vào tiểu hồng long trong cơ thể thời điểm, Dương Tiễn chỉ biết vì sao cục cưng căn bản không giống như là một cái long, bởi vì hắn chỉ có bề ngoài là long, trong cơ thể căn bản là vẫn là một mảnh hồn độn. Không có kinh mạch, không có nội tạng, không có huyết nhục, chỉ có cục cưng chính mình cùng sinh câu đến pháp lực cùng Thốn Tâm rót vào pháp lực tại duy trì này vốn là hư vô thân thể.

Nếu không có này đó pháp lực, kia cục cưng còn có thể là bộ dáng gì? Dương Tiễn không dám còn muốn đi xuống, kéo tâm tư, tiếp tục rót vào pháp lực. Dần dần, Thốn Tâm pháp lực cùng Dương Tiễn pháp lực hòa hợp nhất thể, tiểu hồng long trong cơ thể ngũ tạng lục phủ, kinh mạch cùng huyết nhục dần dần thành hình, nhưng là Dương Tiễn biết này hết thảy đều là biểu hiện giả dối, cục cưng vẫn như cũ là cái kia chỉ có linh hồn tiểu long.

"Thế nào thế nào? Cục cưng có khỏe không?" Nhìn đến Dương Tiễn thu hồi pháp lực, Thốn Tâm vội vàng hỏi.

"Cục cưng thân thể đã muốn duy trì ở, yên tâm đi, Thốn Tâm." Vuốt lạnh lẽo phấn hồng long lân, Dương Tiễn an ủi.

"Không có việc gì là tốt rồi, không có việc gì là tốt rồi..." Thốn Tâm ngồi ở Dương Tiễn bên người, rưng rưng mang cười nhìn cục cưng.

Tiểu hồng long giống như cảm giác được có người ở sờ hắn, dùng long vĩ tại trên giường làm bộ vỗ vỗ sau, cuốn thành một vòng cọ cọ, thư thoải mái phục đi vào giấc mộng hương đi.

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm nhìn nhau cười, chung quanh tràn ngập ấm áp không khí. Gió thổi qua, phòng ngoại bắt tại trên cây trúc chế Phong Linh liền vang lên nhạc thanh, dễ nghe êm tai.

【 thất 】

Ngao Ngọc đi vào ngoài cửa thời điểm, liền là như thế này phi thường ấm áp đơn giản một nhà ba người không khí, hại hắn đột nhiên dừng lại cước bộ, chỉ sợ để cho sẽ có Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao hướng hắn phương hướng đã đâm đến. Nhưng mà, ngay tại hắn dừng lại cước bộ thời điểm, Dương Tiễn đã muốn cửa trước khẩu nhìn thoáng qua, nói: "Tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc, hồi lâu không thấy, biệt lai vô dạng?"

Tùy theo mà đến là Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc thanh, "Tam ca?"

"Đã lâu không thấy a, Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn." Ngao Ngọc mặc quần áo áo trắng, đi vào phòng ngủ nội. Ngao Ngọc cùng Thốn Tâm là nhất thai song sinh tử, bộ dạng bộ dạng vốn là thập phần tương tự, chính là Thốn Tâm mặt mày trong lúc đó càng giống bọn họ mẫu thân, mà Ngao Ngọc không có lúc nào là mang theo ý cười khóe mắt, cũng làm cho hắn tăng thêm mị lực.

"Dương Tiễn..." Ngao Ngọc ánh mắt tại Dương Tiễn cùng tiểu hồng long hai người trong lúc đó qua lại nhìn, "... Hẳn là đã muốn đem pháp lực cấp cục cưng đi? Như vậy cục cưng cũng nên có cũng đủ pháp lực hóa thành hình người ."

"Kia, Tam ca, ngươi liền vì việc này đặc biệt lên trời đến? Rất không giống ngươi ." Nháy mắt mấy cái, Thốn Tâm hồ nghi nhìn Ngao Ngọc.

Ngao Ngọc giơ lên một chút Thốn Tâm thấy thế nào như thế nào âm hiểm cười, "Cục cưng không hữu hình thể, này các ngươi cũng là biết đến. Hắn hiện tại bộ dáng vẫn là chiếu Thốn Tâm bộ dáng của ngươi biến hóa , cho nên , cục cưng hình người đương nhiên cũng là muốn chiếu mỗ cá nhân mới trước đây đi biến hóa . Liền xem ai là cái kia mỗ cá nhân la."

Nghe vậy, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn hai mặt tướng nhìn một hồi lâu, bọn họ thật đúng là không phát hiện đến điểm này.

"Xem là muốn cục cưng chiếu Thốn Tâm mới trước đây bộ dáng làm cái con gái, vẫn là chiếu của ta bộ dáng làm cái nam hài nhi..." Ngao Ngọc bài bắt tay vào làm chỉ, giảng chính quật khởi, Dương Tiễn liền mở miệng đánh gãy của hắn nói.

"Vì sao nam hài nhi là chiếu tam thái tử bộ dáng đi biến hóa?" Giận tái mặt, Dương Tiễn sắc mặt có điểm khó coi.

Chọn mi, Ngao Ngọc phi thường đúng lý hợp tình nói, "Cháu ngoại trai nhiều giống như cữu, lời này ngươi chưa từng nghe qua sao? Hơn nữa, ta cùng Thốn Tâm nhưng là một cái khuôn mẫu ấn đi ra , giống ta cũng không chính là giống nàng?"

"Kém thật nhiều." Lạnh như băng phun ra những lời này, Dương Tiễn bên cạnh độ ấm cấp tốc giảm xuống.

Thốn Tâm không thể nề hà thở dài, Dương Tiễn như thế nào sẽ không nhìn ra đến đâu? Hắn gia Tam ca chính là tìm đến náo nhiệt đùa, hắn này không phải đùa thực vui vẻ sao?"Tốt lắm tốt lắm, nữ giống ta, nam giống Dương Tiễn được rồi đi, hai vị? Cũng không lo lắng cục cưng cho các ngươi đánh thức nha?"

Vừa mới dứt lời, Thốn Tâm vừa nhất quay người lại, liền nhìn đến tiểu hồng long giương mắt to, hai móng vuốt tại kia vòng nha vòng , một bộ "Ta có lời muốn hỏi nhưng là ta thực ngoan không ầm ỹ các ngươi" vô tội bộ dáng. Thốn Tâm lập tức xoay người trừng mắt nhìn Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Ngọc hai người, sau đó lập tức lại xoay người ôn nhu dỗ cục cưng, "Cục cưng, làm sao vậy? Có phải hay không đánh thức ngươi ? Không quan hệ, không cần để ý đến hắn nhóm, cục cưng tiếp tục ngủ nha."

Tiểu hồng long quăng vài cái long vĩ, hé miệng khai khép mở hợp một hồi lâu, phát ra y y nha nha thanh âm, sau đó rốt cục phát ra cùng loại "Nương" tiếng kêu đến, "Nương..."

Nháy mắt ngốc lăng vài giây, Thốn Tâm phản ứng tới được thời điểm cũng đã kích động ôm cổ cục cưng, "Cục cưng, ngươi có thể nói nói . Ngươi có thể nói nói ─── "

Ngọt đắc tượng là bỏ thêm mật dường như tiếng nói, tiểu hồng long liên tục kêu vài thanh "Nương" . Cái này kinh hỉ làm cho Ngao Ngọc cùng Dương Tiễn cũng thấu đi lên, muốn cục cưng cũng kêu lên bọn họ. Tiểu hồng long nhìn Ngao Ngọc, hình như là suy tư thật lâu, mới nói nói: "Tiểu... Cậu..."

"Đúng đúng đúng, ta là tiểu cậu, cục cưng thực ngoan ───" Ngao Ngọc đau tích sờ sờ tiểu hồng long đầu, một bộ có cháu ngoại trai tại mọi sự chừng bộ dáng.

Dương Tiễn ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn tiểu hồng long, nội tâm là ký chờ mong lại hưng phấn, của hắn đứa nhỏ có thể nói nói , hơn nữa sẽ gọi hắn...

Một tiếng ngọt ngấy lại thanh thúy "Dương Tiễn thúc thúc", đánh nát Dương Tiễn mộng đẹp, đưa hắn theo ảo tưởng nháy mắt kéo trở lại sự thật đến. Hắn không dám tin nhìn tiểu hồng long, "Cục cưng... Ngươi... Bảo ta cái gì?"

"Dương Tiễn thúc thúc..." Tiểu hồng long nhìn Dương Tiễn sắc mặt càng đổi càng hắc, thanh âm cũng đi theo tiểu lên, sau đó ủy khuất nhìn về phía mẫu thân, "Nương, ta gọi là sai lầm rồi sao?"

Thốn Tâm ánh mắt lóe ra, không dám nhìn cục cưng kia hồn nhiên mắt to, "Ân... Hẳn là... Đúng vậy đi? Khụ, kỳ thật nương cũng không biết rõ lắm."

Mắt thấy theo mẫu thân nơi này nếu không đến đáp án, tiểu hồng long quay đầu nhìn về phía tiểu cậu, "Tiểu cậu, ta gọi là sai lầm rồi sao?"

Đã thấy đến Ngao Ngọc thần sắc quái dị, hắn hơi hơi cau mày, khóe miệng vặn vẹo, như là muốn nhịn cười dường như. Đang nhìn đến Dương Tiễn sắc mặt sau, rốt cục nhịn không được hai vai run run, nở nụ cười, "Cục cưng, không nên hỏi tiểu cậu. Tiểu cậu cũng không biết."

Dương Tiễn một cái mắt nhận đảo qua đi, Ngao Ngọc mới tốt ngạt thu liễm tiếng cười, vội vàng tìm cái lấy cớ rời đi nơi này, hắn muốn tìm cái Dương Tiễn nghe không được địa phương, hảo hảo cười cái đủ.

Trong phòng không khí thật sự là càng ngày càng quái. Thốn Tâm ảo tính tình, là quyết tâm đánh chết sẽ không lên tiếng nữa , Dương Tiễn lãnh hé ra mặt, nhìn không thấu hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, nhưng là hắn bên người cũng là càng ngày càng lạnh. Tiểu hồng long khẩn trương đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem, hắn gọi sai lầm rồi sao? Không phải thúc thúc chẳng lẽ là bá bá? Hay là hắn kỳ thật là trong nhà trưởng bối, bằng không làm sao có thể lần đầu tiên gặp mặt liền cảm giác rất quen thuộc?

Tiểu hồng long nhãn gặp "Dương Tiễn thúc thúc" sắc mặt càng đổi càng lạnh, nghĩ rằng nhất định là chính mình gọi sai , ủy khuất nức nở vài tiếng, chớp mắt to, thân mình cố gắng hướng Dương Tiễn phương hướng thấu đi qua, nhìn kỹ còn có thể trong mắt hắn phát hiện lòe lòe tỏa sáng nước mắt.

Vươn tay đi vuốt tiểu hồng long cổ, Dương Tiễn sắc mặt thế này mới dần dần chuyển hảo, hắn vừa mới không phải tại khí cục cưng, mà là tại khí chính mình... Hắn hoàn toàn không có kết thúc làm phụ thân trách nhiệm, mệt hắn một ngàn nhiều năm qua còn muốn muốn cái đứa nhỏ, kỳ thật hắn sớm đã có , chính là hắn chưa từng có đi phát hiện đến đứa nhỏ này tồn tại...

"Cục cưng, cục cưng..." Ôm qua tiểu hồng long, Dương Tiễn giơ lên một chút nhợt nhạt tươi cười, lại làm cho xem nhân như xuân phong từ qua giống như thoải mái."Cục cưng, ta là cha ngươi cha. Ta là cha ngươi cha nha."

Phụ thân, cha thân. Này hai cái danh từ tại tiểu hồng long sinh mệnh lần đầu tiên xuất hiện có thể họa thượng đẳng hào nhân. Thiên đầu, tiểu hồng long giương miệng phát lăng nhìn trước mắt ôm người của hắn, ân... Hắn hẳn là muốn kêu sao? Cha... Chỉ là cùng nương đem hắn sinh hạ đến nhân đi? Tiểu hồng long Tả Tư hữu lượng dưới, không tự giác lại bắt đầu cắn nổi lên long vĩ.

Dương Tiễn vừa thấy, hơi hơi cau mày, đem long vĩ theo cục cưng miệng cứu đi ra. Tiểu hồng long đã không có cắn gì đó, vừa nhấc đầu lại nhìn đến Dương Tiễn giận dữ sắc mặt, tính tình nhất ảo, đơn giản bắt đầu khóc lớn, mới trát vài cái mắt to, liền rầm rầm toát ra rất nhiều nước mắt theo khóe mắt chảy xuống, một lạp đậu lạp giống như đại trân châu điệu đến trên mặt đất, tiểu hồng long cũng bắt đầu kêu khóc.

Liền ngay cả Dương Tiễn đều thật không ngờ tiểu hồng long hội muốn khóc liền khóc, hơn nữa là gào khóc, một chút chuẩn bị tâm lý đều không có. Vội vàng thấp giọng dỗ cục cưng, chỉ tiếc nửa điểm hiệu quả đều không có. Thốn Tâm nguyên bản đánh chết sẽ không quay đầu , nhưng là vừa nghe đến cục cưng tiếng khóc, đau lòng vội vàng xoay người nhìn cái đến tột cùng, mắt thấy cục cưng khóc đi ra trân châu càng ngày càng nhiều, cũng liền đã quên muốn tìm Dương Tiễn tính làm cho cục cưng khóc trướng, bắt đầu ôn nhu dỗ cục cưng.

Chính là tiểu hồng long lại hoàn toàn không mua này hai vị trướng, thẳng khóc, hảo nửa ngày sau, tiếng khóc mới dần dần chuyển tiểu, chỉ thấy tiểu hồng long một bên nức nở một bên dùng nghẹn ngào thanh âm nói: "Bụng... Đói... Cục cưng đói bụng..."

Gặp tiểu hồng long thật vất vả dừng lại khóc thét, này đôi nhất tề nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Cục cưng ngoan, nương cái này đi làm ăn ngon vội tới ngươi ăn, muốn ngoan ngoãn nha." Thốn Tâm vỗ vỗ cục cưng hai má, sửa sang lại quần áo phải đi phòng bếp cấp tiểu hồng long làm ăn .

Vừa nghe đã có ăn , tiểu hồng long nay là hoàn toàn đừng khóc, tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng cọ cọ, sau đó tựa hồ là cảm thấy y bào thượng trân châu cọ đứng lên không thoải mái, uốn éo thân liền hoàn ở tại Dương Tiễn trên vai, thư thư phục phục nằm úp sấp ở nơi nào.

Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ đem trên người quần áo làm chỉnh tề, lại thi pháp đem trên mặt đất phân tán trân châu toàn phóng tới hòm bên trong, xem này số lượng cũng thật khó cho Thốn Tâm có biện pháp đi ra phòng ngủ. Hắn đưa tay điểm tiểu hồng long mũi, hơi sủng nịch nói: "Ngươi nha... Cũng không biết là giống ai, nói khóc liền khóc..."

Tiểu hồng long vươn đầu lưỡi vô cùng thân thiết liếm liếm Dương Tiễn hai má, "Cha..."

【 bát 】

Ăn uống no đủ tiểu hồng long thỏa mãn đánh cái ăn no cách, thân lười thắt lưng, nhàn nhã tại Chân Quân thần điện tầng trời thấp phi , bắt đầu tiến hành đại mạo hiểm. Hao Thiên Khuyển còn lại là thật cẩn thận theo tại đây tiểu chủ nhân phía sau, chỉ sợ hắn không cẩn thận làm hỏng rồi công văn hồ sơ. Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn nhìn đình viện bên trong, chủ nhân cùng tam công chúa ở chung hòa hợp hình ảnh, lại nhìn nhìn cách đó không xa cái kia tiểu hồng long, tuy rằng còn là có chút không thói quen... Của hắn chủ nhân của hắn chủ nhân... Hao Thiên Khuyển gãi đầu, quay đầu nhìn ánh trăng cao quải vị trí, sau đó lại nhìn mắt chủ nhân tại địa phương, cuối cùng cúi đầu, tiếp tục của hắn bảo hộ công tác.

Chủ nhân cùng tam công chúa không cãi nhau cũng rất tốt , chủ nhân suy nghĩ ngàn năm đứa nhỏ cũng tề tụ nhất đường ... Như vậy cũng không tệ lắm. Chủ nhân đứa nhỏ trừ bỏ yêu khóc điểm, cái khác tuyệt đối đều so với kia cái Trầm Hương tốt hơn rất nhiều lần.

Đi vào thư phòng, tiểu hồng long bị từng đợt thanh thúy nhạc thanh cấp hấp dẫn , hắn ghé vào án trên bàn, thập phần tò mò nhìn trên bàn Phong Linh. Mặt trên viết một cái... Ân, hắn xem không hiểu tự."Lục sắc... Hồng nhạt... Màu trắng..." Tiểu hồng long sổ Phong Linh thượng ngọc thạch, sau đó dùng móng vuốt sờ sờ, tò mò thực.

Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa thấy, sợ tới mức vội vàng chạy vào nói xong, "Ai ôi, tiểu chủ nhân, ngươi nhưng đừng làm hỏng rồi này Phong Linh, chủ nhân thực bảo bối ."

Vươn móng vuốt, lại chạm vào chạm vào, "Cha thực thích không?" Tiểu hồng long thiên đầu, hỏi.

"Đương nhiên , chủ nhân nói này đại biểu gia ý nghĩa, chủ nhân một ngàn nhiều năm trước tới nay cũng chưa để cho người khác động qua này Phong Linh đâu." Hao Thiên Khuyển cẩn thận giải thích .

Tiểu hồng long vươn móng vuốt ở trên bàn tha vòng, cuối cùng đem chính mình phân loại tại người một nhà bên trong, dùng móng vuốt điêu Phong Linh, nhanh như chớp liền bay ra thư phòng. Hao Thiên Khuyển gấp đến độ giơ chân, vội vàng chạy đi ra ngoài, một bên chạy còn một bên kêu: "Tiểu chủ nhân, ngươi phi chậm một chút, cẩn thận kia có cái chỗ rẽ, cẩn thận a ─── "

Đình viện bên trong, Dương Tiễn mặc hắc y ngồi ở vị thượng nghe trà hương, một tay kia nhàn nhã đánh phiến, Thốn Tâm ngồi ở bên kia chậm rãi pha trà. Dương Tiễn một bên phẩm trà, vừa nghĩ, nếu Thốn Tâm trên người mặc là kia kiện tử sa hồng thường, hắn đều còn tưởng rằng... Bọn họ còn tại kia ngàn năm hôn nhân trung, chính là không có khắc khẩu, chỉ có ấm áp.

Đột nhiên gian, một trận đinh đinh đang đang tiếng vang cắt qua Dương Tiễn ảo tưởng, nghi hoặc quay đầu, liền nhìn đến một đoàn hồng nhạt chìm vào của hắn trong lòng."Cục cưng, ngươi lại xông cái gì họa nha? Cho ngươi Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc đuổi theo ngươi chạy." Vừa nhất ôm lấy tiểu hồng long, liền nhìn đến chộp vào tiểu móng vuốt thượng Phong Linh.

Dương Tiễn sắc mặt nháy mắt biến đổi, quay đầu, quả nhiên nhìn đến Thốn Tâm cũng thay đổi sắc mặt, ngay cả thất thủ đem nước trà làm sái cũng không tự giác. Thốn Tâm cắn môi dưới, có chút oán phẫn nhìn Dương Tiễn cùng kia xuyến Phong Linh, kia ngàn năm hôn nhân tới nay, kia xuyến Phong Linh cho tới bây giờ vốn không có của nàng vị trí.

Xoay người đối mặt Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn đem tiểu hồng long ôm vào trong ngực có một chút không một chút vuốt, coi như tại suy tư về cái gì. Kia xuyến Phong Linh đã sớm làm cho Dương Tiễn làm cái cái giá, bắt tại cấp trên .

"Cục cưng, này xuyến Phong Linh là ngươi gia gia lưu lại nha. Hắn nói mỗi người đều là gia nhất bộ phân, chỉ cần bao quanh tròn tròn cùng một chỗ, có thể đủ tấu ra sung sướng nhạc khúc."

Nghe vậy, tiểu hồng long lại nới rộng ra hai mắt nhìn kia xuyến Phong Linh, giống như muốn tại cấp trên tìm được chính mình vị trí."Người nào là cha?"

Dương Tiễn sờ soạng kia khối xanh biếc sắc ngọc phiến, "Đây là cha, " lại vuốt một khối đạm hồng nhạt ngọc phiến, "Đây là cha muội muội, cũng là ngươi tam cô cô. Sau đó này..." Dương Tiễn hoài niệm sờ soạng kia khối mầu trắng ngà ngọc phiến, "Đây là ngươi bà nội, nàng tuy rằng đã chết, nhưng là còn sống ở cha ngươi cùng tam cô cô trong lòng nha."

Cái hiểu cái không gật gật đầu, tiểu hồng long sổ Phong Linh thượng tam khối ngọc phiến, sau đó quay đầu đến, dùng cùng hắn mẫu thân giống nhau oán phẫn ánh mắt nhìn hắn cha Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn tại đây một lớn một nhỏ nhìn chằm chằm trung, còn nhàn nhã tự nhiên đánh phiến... Mới là lạ, hắn khóe mắt đều ngắm đến Thốn Tâm mau điệu lệ , mà trong lòng này nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tuy rằng còn không có điệu lệ, nhưng là vừa thấy đến hắn nương rơi lệ , bảo không cho phép cũng sẽ đi theo khóc lớn đặc khóc. Vì thế Dương Tiễn âm thầm thở dài, rớt ra vạt áo, xuất ra một cái giấu ở trong quần áo mặt vòng cổ, luyện trụy là một khối cùng tiểu hồng long trên người vảy nhan sắc giống nhau phấn hồng ngọc thạch.

Mị nổi lên mắt, Thốn Tâm oán phẫn ánh mắt biến mất, thủ nhi đại chi là lung lay sắp đổ nước mắt. Tưởng ta tại nhà ngươi đợi một ngàn năm đều không có một vị trí, hiện tại cục cưng ngay cả nói cũng chưa nói ngươi liền cho ta cái kia vị trí, ngươi này không lương tâm quả nhiên là thích có cục cưng mới muốn đứa nhỏ nương.

Bị Thốn Tâm ánh mắt nhất nhìn chăm chú, Dương Tiễn trong lòng cái kia oan a, hắn không lấy ra nữa là làm cho này một lớn một nhỏ oán niệm, hắn lấy ra nữa vẫn là làm cho này một lớn một nhỏ oán niệm. Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn trong lòng cái kia nhỏ (tiểu nhân), dỗ nói: "Cục cưng nha, này mặt trên ngọc khối đâu, là muốn tìm cục cưng thích mới có thể đại biểu cục cưng. Cho nên lập tức trong lúc đó, cha lấy không ra cục cưng thích ngọc. Chờ hội đèn lồng ngày đó chúng ta lại đi tìm cục cưng thích ngọc lấy đến bắt tại Phong Linh thượng, được không?"

Tiểu hài tử luôn có vẻ hảo dỗ , tiểu hồng long vừa nghe có thể tìm chính mình thích ngọc, ngọt ngào nói thanh hảo, sau đó khiến cho Dương Tiễn dỗ đi chơi đùa giỡn . Thật vất vả đem cục cưng dỗ đi rồi, Dương Tiễn thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi. Đang muốn đem kia vòng cổ mang về trên người thời điểm, đột nhiên tỉnh thấy đến còn có cái đại chờ hắn đi dỗ.

"Thốn Tâm..." Dương Tiễn ôn nhu hô.

Hừ lạnh một tiếng, Thốn Tâm thu hồi nước mắt, nàng như thế nào không thấy đi ra kia vòng cổ dây thừng đã muốn mài mòn một đoạn ngày , nhưng là trọng điểm là thế nào đoạn ngày mới bên người mang ở trên người ."Hy vọng của ngươi giải thích có thể làm cho ta vừa lòng, Chân Quân đại nhân."

Ai, lại biến trở về Chân Quân , vừa mới vẫn là đứa nhỏ cha đâu. Dương Tiễn tinh tế vuốt trong tay phấn hồng ngọc thạch, nghĩ hắn muốn nói trong lời nói, khả vô luận như thế nào hắn đều cảm thấy có chút không được tự nhiên, không nói đâu, dỗ không trở về Thốn Tâm. Nói đi, chính hắn cảm thấy không thói quen."Thốn Tâm..."

"Đang nghe rất." Thốn Tâm sát trên bàn trà tí, đáp lại .

"... Nếu bắt tại Phong Linh thượng, ta đi ra ngoài thời điểm liền nhìn không tới . Ở nhà thời điểm, ngươi ngay tại ta bên người. Ngươi không ở nhà thời điểm, đem đại biểu của ngươi ngọc thạch đặt ở ta trên người, ta là có thể tùy thời nhớ ngươi , Thốn Tâm."

Vi đỏ mặt, Dương Tiễn thật vất vả đem lý do nói cho Thốn Tâm nghe. Khả Thốn Tâm lại êm đẹp ngồi ở chỗ kia, không hề động dung, cũng không có tức giận, phi thường bình tĩnh ngồi ở chỗ kia.

"Nói xong ?" Chọn cao mi, Thốn Tâm hỏi.

Dương Tiễn nắm chặt ngọc thạch, gật gật đầu.

Thanh thanh yết hầu, Thốn Tâm cầm lấy trà cụ, đứng lên chuẩn bị xoay người rời đi, xoay người kia nháy mắt, Thốn Tâm mở miệng , "Cách hội đèn lồng còn có thiên thượng một cái canh giờ thời gian, đứa nhỏ cha ngươi nhanh đưa cục cưng tìm trở về làm cho hắn hóa thành hình người, tổng không thể làm cho hắn dùng long bộ dáng nhìn hội đèn lồng đi?"

Dương Tiễn trừng mắt nhìn, nghe Thốn Tâm đối của hắn xưng hô, trong lòng ngọt tư tư , khẽ mỉm cười. Đem vòng cổ một lần nữa mang hảo, thu được trong quần áo. Hắn nhìn từ gió thổi qua, sẽ vang lên nhạc thanh Phong Linh. Trong lòng nghĩ, này "Gia" là nên có hai cái vị trí , Thốn Tâm là phấn hồng sắc, không biết cục cưng thích cái gì nhan sắc ngọc.

Đứng lên, Dương Tiễn chuẩn bị đi tìm cái kia không biết chạy đến chỗ nào đi chơi tiểu hồng long.

Đình viện bên trong chỉ chừa kia Phong Linh, gió thổi qua động, liền vang lên thanh thúy vang dội nhạc thanh.

【 cửu 】

Hoa sơn, Tam Thánh Mẫu một nhà chưa kịp tám tháng mười lăm đã đến mà tỉ mỉ bố trí .

"Nương, ngươi nói... Ngày đó chúng ta nhìn đến cái kia mặc phấn y nữ tử là ai vậy? Cậu làm sao có thể cùng nàng đi cùng một chỗ?" Trầm Hương một bên lộ vẻ đèn lồng, một bên hỏi.

"Chính là nha, còn có kia đáng yêu tiểu long. Tứ dì nếu hội đặc biệt dẫn hắn đi Chân Quân thần điện, nói vậy cũng cùng cậu có liên quan hệ đi?" Ở một bên hỗ trợ Tiểu Ngọc vẻ mặt tò mò hỏi .

Dương Thiền buông xuống trong tay chuyện tình, nhìn bọn họ hai cái, trầm ngâm hồi lâu, mới mở miệng nói: "Nàng là Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm là nhị ca vợ trước, đã muốn cùng cách hảo mấy trăm năm. Cái kia tiểu hồng long hẳn là của nàng đứa nhỏ đi, chuyện này... Nương cũng không biết, ta cùng nhị... Cùng tam công chúa cũng mấy trăm năm không có tới hướng , hơn nữa năm đó vì nhị ca cùng tam công chúa thành thân chuyện tình, cơ hồ cùng Tây Hải đánh đi lên, cho nên mấy năm nay nương đều không có đi hỏi thăm Tây Hải chuyện tình."

"Cùng cách nha, thì ra bọn họ đã muốn ly hôn . Cậu tốt như vậy nhân, còn có nữ nhân hội cùng hắn ly hôn a?" Tiểu Ngọc giương mắt, vẻ mặt bất khả tư nghị.

"Muốn ta nói a, " Trầm Hương vẻ mặt khinh thường nói: "Chính là cái kia nữ nhân không tốt, bằng không cậu làm sao có thể cùng nàng ly hôn. Hơn nữa, nhất định là kia nữ nhân uy hiếp cậu, bằng không cậu yêu rõ ràng là Hằng Nga dì, làm sao có thể cùng cái kia Tây Hải cái gì công chúa kết hôn đâu?"

"Các ngươi hai tiểu hài tử biết cái gì?" Dương Thiền tức giận làm bộ đánh Trầm Hương đầu một chút, "Ngươi cậu là dễ dàng như vậy đã bị uy hiếp trong lời nói, tân thiên luật còn có thể xuất thế sao? Nương bây giờ còn bị áp tại Hoa sơn hạ đâu."

Thè lưỡi, Trầm Hương lôi kéo mẫu thân thủ làm nũng nói: "Nương, ngươi tám tháng mười lăm ngày đó thỉnh Hằng Nga dì không có? Cậu ngày đó nhưng là đáp ứng rồi cũng tới đâu."

"Yên tâm đi, nương làm sao có thể quên đâu." Dương Thiền cười cười, "Ngày nào đó, nhất định sẽ cho nhị ca một kinh hỉ ." Nói xong, Dương Liên liền đi vào nội thất đi.

"Vậy là tốt rồi, cậu cùng Hằng Nga dì mới là trời đất tạo nên một đôi thôi." Gật gật đầu, Trầm Hương vui vẻ nói xong.

Đúng lúc này, đã muốn bố trí hoàn đình viện Ngao Xuân cầm còn lại đến đèn lồng, cũng đi theo thấu lại đây."Trầm Hương, các ngươi vừa mới cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu nói cái gì, nói được như vậy cao hứng?"

"Hơn nữa muốn như thế nào làm cho cậu cùng Hằng Nga dì một mình ở chung đâu."

"Như vậy hữu tình điệu a. Đúng rồi, đợi ta không thể lưu lại ăn cơm , ta còn phải chạy trở về Đông Hải đâu. Vừa mới tứ tỷ phái người đến thông tri nói ta Tây Hải tam tỷ đứa nhỏ có thể nói , làm cho ta trở về làm phân lễ vật đưa đứa nhỏ đâu." Nghĩ đến Tây Hải cái kia tiểu hồng long hội gọi người , Ngao Xuân đột nhiên có loại nhà mình đứa nhỏ trưởng thành cảm giác thành tựu.

"Tây Hải tam tỷ?" Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc trăm miệng một lời la hét.

Ngao Xuân bị này nhất nhượng, có chút sờ không được rõ ràng , "Làm sao vậy? Các ngươi cũng nhận thức ta Tây Hải tam tỷ a?"

"Gặp qua... Gặp qua." Nuốt xuống nước miếng, Trầm Hương sắc mặt mất tự nhiên nói xong.

Ngao Xuân nhưng thật ra không có bao nhiêu tưởng, hắn vỗ Trầm Hương bả vai, sáng sủa nói: "Ai ôi, yên tâm . Trung thu ngày đó ta sẽ đến đùa, nghe nói ta Tây Hải tam tỷ hiện có hay không Tây Hải, cho nên ta chỉ phải đi về đem lễ vật chọn tốt lắm giao cho ta tứ tỷ, ta tứ tỷ hội phụ trách đưa đi qua ."

"Kia... Ngao Xuân ngươi có biết Tây Hải tam công chúa nàng đứa nhỏ cha là ai chăng?" Trầm Hương nếm thử hỏi.

"Đương nhiên là tam tỷ phu a." Ngao hồi xuân đáp đương nhiên.

Tiểu Ngọc đi theo tò mò hỏi: "Vậy ngươi tam tỷ phu là ai vậy?"

"Không biết, tứ tỷ nói không thể hỏi, ta vốn không có hỏi." Nhún nhún vai, ngao hồi xuân đáp.

"Ai ôi, ngươi như thế nào không hỏi đâu?" Nghĩ đến có thể biết nhiều một sự tình Trầm Hương ủ rũ nói xong, "Quên đi, dù sao đều cùng cách . Kia cũng chính là không quan hệ , kia cũng không cần phải xen vào nhiều như vậy ..."

Cau mày, Ngao Xuân hoàn toàn muốn làm không rõ ràng lắm trạng huống, hắn nhìn xem Trầm Hương, lại nhìn nhìn trang làm không có việc gì nhân Tiểu Ngọc. Thở dài, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Các ngươi đôi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì nha? Ai tới theo ta thuyết minh một chút."

"Tám tháng mười lăm ngày đó, ngươi sẽ biết." Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc lại một lần trăm miệng một lời nói.

Tám tháng mười lăm, Trung thu.

Hoa chân núi hương trấn, giăng đèn kết hoa, chung quanh có thể nhìn đến thành đàn tiểu thương tại a uống, phóng nhãn nhìn lại tất cả đều là đủ loại kiểu dáng các hữu đặc sắc đèn lồng. Trung thu, giảng chính là trăng tròn nhân đoàn viên. Đặc biệt ngày hội, đặc biệt hoạt động, cũng luôn đặc biệt náo nhiệt. Mặc kệ đi đến làm sao, đều là đám người bắt đầu khởi động, nửa bước khó đi tình hình.

Nhưng là chỉ có một nhân tình hình ngoại lệ, nha, có lẽ nên hai người.

Người nọ áo trắng thắng tuyết... Một đầu tóc dài hơi hơi cuốn khúc, tuấn nhan tinh mục, nhẹ nhàng cười như xuân phong từ qua. Trong lòng ôm tiểu hài tử, ước chừng ngũ, sáu tuổi, mặc giống nhau tuyết trắng sa y, nhìn kỹ, kia đôi mắt nhỏ tinh cái mũi nhỏ cái miệng nhỏ nhắn môi cơ hồ là theo ôm của hắn kia nam tử đồng cái khuôn mẫu ấn đi ra thu nhỏ lại bản. Tiểu hài tử nháy mắt to, tò mò đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem, một chút cũng tĩnh không dưới đến.

Giống nhau theo họa trung đi ra như trích tiên giống như một lớn một nhỏ.

Người đi đường chỉ cần vừa thấy đến bọn họ hai, tất cả đều không tự chủ được thoáng hướng giữ nhất lui, tự động ra đi đường. Này hai người cũng thực đương nhiên đi tới dạo , hảo hướng này hoàn toàn không có gì dường như.

Đi ở hai người bọn họ phía sau là nhất phấn hồng nhất hắc, nhất nữ nhất nam. Phấn hồng là Thốn Tâm, hắc là Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Thốn Tâm vừa đi một bên lắc đầu, xem đi xem đi, này đại là lam nhan họa thủy, liên quan nhỏ (tiểu nhân) cũng là cái tiểu họa thủy . Còn nói sẽ không dẫn nhân chú mục đâu, kết quả hấp dẫn người ta nhất ánh mắt liền là các ngươi hai cái. Tưởng quy tưởng, nhìn cục cưng kia trương tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, Thốn Tâm lại nói không nên lời muốn cục cưng đổi khuôn mặt . Khoa trương thở dài, ai làm cho đứa nhỏ hắn cha kiên trì cục cưng là cái nam hài đâu?

Đối người đi đường ánh mắt hoàn hoàn toàn toàn tập mãi thành thói quen Hao Thiên Khuyển, thập phần kiêu ngạo mà đi tới. Của hắn chủ nhân chính là như vậy vĩ đại, tiểu chủ nhân cũng thực vĩ đại, liên quan hắn này sủng vật đi khởi lộ đến cũng có phong.

【 mười 】

Hoa sơn, Lưu phủ hôm nay khả náo nhiệt . Nhân nếu Trung thu đoàn viên ngày, lại hơn nữa Tam Thánh Mẫu Dương Thiền cùng Lưu Trầm Hương thần tiên người tốt duyên, thiên thượng có thể tìm đã tới tiết thần tiên tất cả đều tìm đến đây. Tỷ như Bách Hoa tiên tử, Hằng Nga tiên tử, Na Tra, Tôn Ngộ Không cùng Trư Bát Giới đợi chút, đương nhiên còn có Đông Hải Ngao Thính Tâm cùng Ngao Xuân chờ hai tỷ đệ.

Chính là Tôn Ngộ Không cùng Na Tra gần nhất liền đem Thính Tâm cấp kéo đến một bên đi nói xong lặng lẽ nói, có thể không luận ai nhất tới gần lại lập tức biến thành bình thường nói chuyện phiếm việc nhà, thần bí thực. Trư Bát Giới tuy rằng tưởng đến bọn họ ba người tại thảo luận trong lời nói đề, nhưng là hắn vừa thấy đến của hắn Hằng Nga muội muội, nên cái gì cũng không tưởng quản , cái kia tiểu long có phải hay không Dương Tiễn gia cũng không quan chuyện của hắn.

Dương Thiền nhưng thật ra cùng Bách Hoa tiên tử cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử tụ cùng một chỗ, "Hằng Nga tỷ tỷ, đợi ta nhị ca sẽ đến đây, ngươi cần phải nắm chắc cơ hội tốt." Dương Thiền đem kế hoạch đều nói cho Hằng Nga sau, lại một lần nữa cẩn thận dặn dò .

"Yên tâm đi, Tam muội muội. Dương Tiễn đều trăng rằm ngàn năm , ta xem này bà mối chúng ta là làm định rồi." Bách Hoa tiên tử huy huy nàng kia thêu trăm sắc hoa cỏ ống tay áo, pha có nắm chắc cười nói.

Xấu hổ mang khiếp, Hằng Nga khẽ mỉm cười, một đôi trong suốt đôi mắt đẹp giống nhau là có thể nói dường như hoặc nhân. Hằng Nga như nhau thường lui tới mặc kia quần áo tuyết sa áo trắng, trong lòng ôm thỏ ngọc, một bộ ai thấy cũng thích bộ dáng.

Bên kia, Trầm Hương lấy tay thống thống Ngao Xuân, nói: "Ngao Xuân, ngươi đi hỏi hỏi tứ dì tại cùng lải nhải cùng Na Tra đang nói chuyện chút cái gì? Ta như thế nào cảm thấy lải nhải một bộ muốn xem tràng trò hay bộ dáng đâu."

"Đại thánh hắn không phải vẫn đều như vậy sao? Làm sao có náo nhiệt hắn liền chạy trốn nơi đâu, huống chi hắn hôm nay không phải là muốn đến xem ngươi cậu cùng Hằng Nga tiên tử hảo diễn sao? Có cái gì hảo hỏi ?" Hạp bánh Trung thu, Ngao Xuân không kiên nhẫn nói xong.

"Ta chính là cảm thấy có chỗ nào là lạ thôi..." Cau mày, Trầm Hương lấy tay nâng cằm, thập phần phiền não nói xong.

Tiểu Ngọc cầm một khối bánh Trung thu nhét vào Trầm Hương miệng, nói: "Tốt lắm tốt lắm, ngươi nha đừng nữa suy nghĩ, đều muốn lâu như vậy . Ăn bánh Trung thu đi."

Hai ba cà lăm hoàn một khối bánh Trung thu, Trầm Hương quyết định đem sự tình tất cả đều trước phao đến sau đầu, trước khai ăn hơn nữa. Lập tức cùng Ngao Xuân hai người cướp ăn bánh Trung thu .

Về phần tránh ở góc ba người, còn lại là dùng bán đồng tình bán thương hại ánh mắt nhìn Trầm Hương, Tam Thánh Mẫu bọn họ kia một đám người.

"Ai..." Thính Tâm nhìn cùng Trầm Hương thưởng bánh Trung thu thưởng bất diệc nhạc hồ Bát đệ Ngao Xuân, thật sâu thở dài, "Ta rốt cuộc muốn hay không cảnh cáo ta cái kia ngu ngốc đệ đệ, muốn hắn cách xa một chút."

"Yên tâm đi, tứ công chúa. Ta nhị ca là sẽ không thương kịp vô tội ." Na Tra nói xong lại bổ thượng một câu, "Nhưng là khả năng chung quanh sẽ có chút rét lạnh là được... Đúng rồi, bát thái tử hắn sợ lạnh không?"

Tôn Ngộ Không nhưng thật ra nở nụ cười vài tiếng, "Dương tiểu thánh nhiều lắm chính là bày ra hé ra mặt lạnh mặt đến, ta lão tôn nhưng thật ra rất tốt kỳ dương tiểu thánh có thể hay không dẫn hắn gia cái kia tiểu long đến, tốt nhất đâu là đem tam công chúa cũng cấp mang đến. Vậy có một hồi đặc sắc hảo diễn có thể nhìn." Vui sướng khi người gặp họa Tôn Ngộ Không vỗ tay, nhỏ giọng nói xong.

"Quên đi, tuy rằng như vậy hội thực xin lỗi Tam muội muội cùng Hằng Nga các nàng, nhưng là Thốn Tâm nhưng là ta đau hơn một ngàn năm Tây Hải Tam muội, cục cưng cũng là lòng ta đau vài thập niên bé ngoan." Nghĩ Thốn Tâm nghĩ cục cưng, Thính Tâm đương nhiên đứng ở Thốn Tâm kia một bên.

Na Tra buồn rầu nghĩ nghĩ, suy nghĩ lại muốn, cuối cùng buông tha cho giống như nói: "Ta đứng ở nhị ca bên kia, nhị ca thích ai ta liền duy trì ai . Nhưng mà ta ưa cái kia tiểu long, rất đáng yêu ."

"Na Tra tiểu tử, ngươi nói thẳng ngươi cũng là đứng ở tam công chúa bên kia không thì tốt rồi? Vòng cái gì loan đâu." Tôn Ngộ Không gãi gãi mu bàn tay, đột nhiên gian, hắn thấy được một chút tuyết trắng bóng người hướng Lưu phủ đi tới, còn thấy được người nọ ôm vào trong ngực bé."Nha, kia tiểu long hội hóa thành hình người ? Cái này tốt chơi ─── "

Cái thứ nhất nhìn đến Dương Tiễn cùng cục cưng tuy rằng là Tôn Ngộ Không, nhưng là trước hết kêu ra Dương Tiễn vẫn là cách cửa gần nhất Trầm Hương bọn họ. Chỉ thấy Trầm Hương vừa quay đầu liền thấy được Dương Tiễn mặc một thân áo trắng, khóe miệng cười khẽ hướng bọn họ đi tới, "Cậu..." Chưa xong lời nói toàn bộ ngạnh tại hầu trung, nha nhiên không tiếng động. Trầm Hương trừng lớn mắt thấy cậu trong lòng kia bé, giống nhau quần áo, không có sai biệt ngũ quan khuôn mặt... Cái kia tiểu hài tử... Là ai?

Đi theo trừng lớn hai mắt là Ngao Xuân cùng Tiểu Ngọc, Ngao Xuân thậm chí kinh ngạc há to miệng, ngay cả bánh Trung thu tra tiết điệu đến trên mặt đất cũng chưa phát hiện. Tiểu Ngọc đưa tay so với Dương Tiễn phương hướng, lắp bắp nói không ra lời, cuối cùng thật vất vả nuốt vào một ngụm nước miếng, bình tĩnh một chút, mở miệng nói: "Thật đáng yêu tiểu hài tử nha ──── "

Tiểu Ngọc này một câu cảm khái, nhưng thật ra đem Trầm Hương cùng Ngao Xuân linh hồn nhỏ bé đều cấp kêu đã trở lại, chỉ thấy hắn hai người tức giận la hét, "Tiểu Ngọc ─── "

"Làm sao vậy sao? Là thực đáng yêu nha, ta lại chưa nói sai." Tiểu Ngọc thực vô tội.

"Nhị ca?" Nghe được tiếng vang Dương Thiền đã đi tới, đang nhìn đến Dương Tiễn trong lòng đứa nhỏ khi, kinh ngạc đổ hít một hơi."Nha ─── nhị ca, đứa nhỏ này là..."

Dương Tiễn tựa hồ hoàn toàn không có đã bị ảnh hưởng, hắn cúi đầu phủ tại cục cưng bên tai nói: "Cục cưng, nàng là ngươi tam cô cô Dương Thiền."

Nháy mắt mấy cái, cục cưng cười mở miệng, thanh âm thanh thúy hô: "Tam cô cô."

Đối với Trầm Hương, Dương Tiễn đối cục cưng giới thiệu nói: "Đây là ngươi tam cô cô con, kêu Trầm Hương biểu ca."

Cục cưng nhìn mắt Trầm Hương, quay đầu đi nhìn nhìn mẫu thân, gặp mẫu thân không phản ứng, nhu thuận hô, "Trầm Hương biểu ca."

Thốn Tâm nguyên vốn là muốn muốn phản bác câu kia "Biểu ca" bối phận vấn đề , nhưng là lại muốn đến cục cưng căn bản là không tính sinh ra, được rồi, thật là so với Trầm Hương còn nhỏ. Vì thế nhíu nhíu mày, cuối cùng vẫn là không nói cái gì.

"Cậu, đây là ngươi con nha. Như thế nào cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua?" Tiểu Ngọc tò mò thấu tiến lên nhìn, càng xem là càng cảm thấy này tiểu hài nhi thật đáng yêu.

"Đại tỷ tỷ, chúng ta gặp qua ." Vươn tay nhỏ bé lôi kéo Tiểu Ngọc ống tay áo, cục cưng ngọt ngào hô.

"Di." Tiểu Ngọc nghi hoặc nhìn về phía cậu, "Hôm nay là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy cậu tiểu hài tử đi?"

"Các ngươi gặp qua , cục cưng chính là ngày đó tại Chân Quân thần điện các ngươi nhìn thấy tiểu long." Dương Tiễn nhợt nhạt cười.

"Dương Tiễn..." Như thê giống như oán, Hằng Nga chậm rãi đi hướng tiến đến, "Dương Tiễn, ta..."

Hằng Nga đang muốn nói trong lời nói đang nhìn đến đột nhiên theo Dương Tiễn phía sau toát ra đến Thốn Tâm khi, liền hoàn toàn dừng lại thanh âm, nàng thật không ngờ Dương Tiễn thế nhưng hội mang theo Thốn Tâm đến Hoa sơn.

Vẫn duy trì vẻ mặt mỉm cười, Thốn Tâm cười cười theo Dương Tiễn trong tay tiếp nhận cục cưng, thân hình vừa động, liền chắn Hằng Nga cùng Dương Tiễn trung gian."Cục cưng nha, này vị mỹ nữ đâu chính là hôm nay Trung thu nhân vật chính chi nhất Hằng Nga tiên tử nha. Nàng với ngươi tam cô cô lấy tỷ muội tương xứng, cho nên cục cưng muốn kêu nàng cái gì nha?"

Gật gật đầu, cục cưng dương khuôn mặt tươi cười, "Ân, cục cưng biết, là Hằng Nga cô cô."

"Cục cưng hảo ngoan ───" Thốn Tâm sờ sờ cục cưng đầu, sau đó mới xoay người đối Dương Tiễn nói: "Chân Quân, không ngại ngại ngài cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu một nhà đoàn viên . Ta cùng cục cưng mẫu tử hai cái muốn đi đi rước đèn hội , sẽ không lao ngài lo lắng ." Nói xong, đầu cũng không hoàn đi rồi.

【 mười một 】

"Nhị ca... Cái kia đứa nhỏ thật là ngươi cùng Thốn Tâm đứa nhỏ?" Dương Thiền nhìn Thốn Tâm rời đi phương hướng, kích động bắt Dương Tiễn thủ hỏi.

Dương Tiễn ôn nhu nói xong, "Cục cưng là ta cùng Thốn Tâm đứa nhỏ, là hài tử của ta." Nói xong, nhìn mắt Thốn Tâm rời đi phương hướng, Hao Thiên Khuyển hiểu ý theo đi lên.

"Nhị ca đứa nhỏ..." Dương Thiền hưng phấn mà cười, "Dương gia có sau , chúng ta Dương gia rốt cục có sau . Nhị ca phán lâu như vậy..."

Nghe được Dương Tiễn chính mồm chứng thật cục cưng là hắn đứa nhỏ sau, ở đây mọi người có nhân cao hứng cũng có người khiếp sợ, còn có người đầu tiên là vui vẻ một hồi lâu, cuối cùng cũng là trắng bệch hé ra mặt, ánh mắt có chút vẻ lo lắng.

Bất đồng cho Ngao Xuân cùng Tiểu Ngọc thật tình vui mừng, Trầm Hương tuy rằng cũng là thực vui vẻ cậu có đứa nhỏ , nhưng là chỉ cần nhất tưởng đến cậu thương yêu nhất không hề là hắn , còn có một loại sợ hãi cảm dưới đáy lòng cắm rễ, nẩy mầm, sau đó càng ngày càng khỏe mạnh. Trầm Hương kỳ thật rất rõ ràng, cậu sở dĩ hội riêng tài bồi hắn trưởng thành, là vì hắn mẫu thân là cậu duy nhất muội muội, mà hắn là cậu duy nhất cháu ngoại trai, cũng là Dương gia duy nhất truyền lưu huyết mạch. Chính là này đó "Duy nhất", làm cho hắn tại cậu trong lòng vĩnh viễn có đặc thù đãi ngộ.

Nhưng là loại này đặc thù đãi ngộ đã muốn đã không có, hắn có lẽ vẫn là cậu duy nhất cháu ngoại trai, nhưng là đã muốn không phải Dương gia duy nhất huyết mạch . Cái kia đứa nhỏ mới là Dương gia trực hệ huyết mạch, mới là cậu đứa nhỏ, hắn mới có được cậu trong lòng đặc biệt nhất đãi ngộ. Ngực đau đớn vô chừng mực phát đau, hắn đã muốn có thể tưởng tượng đến sau này ngày, cái kia đứa nhỏ hội đã bị rất nhiều người sủng ái, bởi vì hắn là Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ, mà cái kia vị trí... Tại hôm nay trước kia, hay là hắn .

Cắn môi dưới, Trầm Hương hết sức không cho chính mình lộ ra khác thường, hắn nhìn cậu nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ theo Hằng Nga dì phân rõ giới tuyến, sau đó liền ly khai. Cậu rõ ràng đáp ứng rồi muốn lưu lại ăn bữa cơm đoàn viên ...

Dương Thiền chút không có chú ý tới con hành động, giờ phút này tràn ngập tại trong lòng nàng mặt tất cả đều là Dương gia có sau tin tức, nàng thực hiểu biết nàng nhị ca nghìn năm qua có bao nhiêu muốn một cái đứa nhỏ, thậm chí đem Trầm Hương xem thành chính mình đứa nhỏ theo đạo đạo, tại yêu thương ."Ai nha, hiện tại cũng không phải là nhàn nhã lúc, chạy nhanh làm lễ vật cấp đứa nhỏ làm lễ gặp mặt. Nhị ca cũng thật là, cũng không sớm chút nói cho ta biết, này trong khoảng thời gian ngắn bảo ta thượng thế nào làm cái lễ vật cấp tiểu cháu."

"Lễ vật không phải cách dùng lực biến ra thì tốt rồi sao?" Trầm Hương chau mày , có chút kỳ quái nói.

"Trầm Hương cái này ngươi không biết đâu? Nói như vậy, trưởng bối đưa cho vãn bối lễ vật tốt nhất là tự tay làm , như vậy có chúc phúc ý tứ tại bên trong." Ngao Xuân thân thủ vỗ vỗ Trầm Hương bả vai, "Ta mấy ngày hôm trước mới tự tay khắc hảo một cái mộc diên cấp cục cưng đâu."

"Mộc diên nha, kia... Ta đây gấp giấy hạc được không a? Này lâm thời cũng nghĩ không ra khác đến..."

Ngao Xuân suy nghĩ một chút, "Cục cưng giống như chưa thấy qua giấy hạc, hẳn là đi. Tiểu Ngọc, ngươi dùng bất đồng nhan sắc sắc giấy nhiều chiết một chút giấy hạc, xuyến thành nhất chuỗi dài, như vậy nhất định thực đồ sộ."

Tiểu Ngọc đi theo tưởng tượng một chút, theo sau vui vẻ gật gật đầu, liền hướng vào trong nhà đi tìm giấy . Trầm Hương cứng ngắc dương khuôn mặt tươi cười cũng đi theo đã vào nhà hỗ trợ, Ngao Xuân vuốt bụng cảm thấy vẫn là hơi đói, cầm vài cái bánh Trung thu, cũng chạy vào phòng hỗ trợ .

Dương Thiền không buồn cười nhìn toàn chạy vào phòng gấp giấy hạc ba cái đứa nhỏ, này bữa cơm đoàn viên đều còn không có ăn đâu, này vài cái nóng vội đứa nhỏ. Nhất tưởng đến vậy, Dương Thiền đột nhiên xoay người sang chỗ khác nhìn vốn nên là đêm nay nhân vật chính chi nhất Hằng Nga tiên tử, nhìn Hằng Nga thất hồn lạc phách bộ dáng, Dương Thiền trong lòng rất là áy náy.

Giơ lên một chút sắc đẹp tươi cười, Hằng Nga dùng hết toàn lực mới có thể đủ miễn cưỡng tiếp tục đứng ở đàng kia, "Tam muội muội... Hằng Nga không quấy rầy các ngươi một nhà đoàn viên . Ta cảm thấy có chút không thoải mái, về trước Quảng Hàn cung ." Nói xong, mở ra tay áo, Hằng Nga nhanh nhẹn bay đi Nguyệt cung.

Bách Hoa tiên tử không giữ chặt Hằng Nga rời đi thân ảnh, chọn cao mi, nàng nói: "Ta nói Tam muội muội, vị kia tam công chúa không phải đã sớm với ngươi nhị ca cùng cách mấy trăm năm sao? Như thế nào hiện tại lại đột nhiên toát ra đến còn bế cái đứa nhỏ nói là Dương Tiễn con? Cho dù kia đứa nhỏ thật là ngươi nhị ca con, cũng không quan chuyện của nàng đi? Cũng không ngẫm lại chính mình là cái hạ đường thê..."

"Bách hoa, ngươi nói nhưng là ta Tây Hải Tam muội." Thính Tâm cao giọng nói, "Hạ đường thê sao ? Cùng cách lại làm sao vậy? Quang xem bọn hắn hai cái hôm nay như vậy liền đủ để chứng minh hai người bọn họ vẫn là yêu nhau , muốn làm không tốt ngày mai vẫn là tháng sau ngay tại Chân Quân thần điện tổ chức một hồi chưa từng có ai, sau vô người tới long trọng hôn lễ."

Tôn Ngộ Không đào ngoáy lỗ tai, e sợ cho thiên hạ bất loạn nói: "Ta lão tôn nhìn cũng là nghĩ như vậy , chúng ta này đó xem náo nhiệt vẫn là chờ uống dương tiểu thánh rượu mừng đi."

"Chính là, nhị ca lần trước rượu mừng vẫn là lén lút đi , lần này thiên luật sửa lại, tổng có thể quang minh chính đại đi uống một chén rượu mừng đi?" Na Tra đồng ý nói.

"Ngươi... Các ngươi đừng quên, Chân Quân trước kia mong rằng nguyệt ngàn năm đâu. Ai nói hắn không phải yêu thầm Hằng Nga ?" Bách hoa phản bác nói.

Tôn Ngộ Không lại châm biếm một tiếng, "Bách Hoa tiên tử, ngươi cũng nói này đây phía trước đâu. Đừng quên Hằng Nga lúc trước còn tại Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện thượng vẻ mặt đứng đắn bác bỏ dương tiểu thánh thầm mến nói từ, còn nói "Hằng Nga tâm chỉ có một nhân, đã muốn đầy, người kia chính là Hậu Nghệ" . Đều nói nói như vậy, ai còn dám tiếp tục thầm mến đi xuống a? Kia không phải tự tìm khổ ăn sao?"

"Nói đến này... Đại thánh, Na Tra, các ngươi nhưng đừng tại cục cưng trước mặt nói Dương Tiễn từng trăng rằm ngàn năm loại này nói, cục cưng tính tình nhưng là cực kỳ giống Thốn Tâm, tốt thời điểm tốt lắm, nhưng là tính tình nhất ảo đứng lên, ai cũng khuyên bất động." Thính Tâm cẩn thận dặn dò Tôn Ngộ Không cùng Na Tra hai người.

"Yên tâm đi, tứ công chúa. Khác không nói, tam công chúa cá tính ta Na Tra còn không rõ ràng lắm sao?" Điểm đầu, Na Tra một bộ "Không thành vấn đề" tự tin bộ dáng.

"Này tiểu long nếu nhất cáu kỉnh đứng lên, tuyệt đối hội hại kịp cá trong chậu , ta lão tôn cũng sẽ không tự thảo mất mặt. Nguyệt thưởng xong rồi, bánh cũng ăn, náo nhiệt xem xong rồi, ta lão tôn phải đi ." Hì hì cười, Tôn Ngộ Không một cái bổ nhào phiên đến Cân Đấu Vân thượng... Lập tức liền nhìn không tới bóng dáng .

Thân duỗi người, Na Tra cũng muốn cáo từ , "Tam Thánh Mẫu, Na Tra còn có chuyện quan trọng, trước hết cáo từ . Thỉnh."

"Tam muội muội, Thính Tâm cũng có sự phải làm, không lưu lại ăn cơm ."

Dương Thiền nhìn nhìn, khẽ gật đầu, "Ta đã biết, Na Tra tam thái tử, tứ tỷ tỷ, thứ Dương Liên không xa tặng."

Thính Tâm cùng Na Tra vừa vừa ly khai Lưu phủ, bách hoa liền cười lạnh vài tiếng, hướng Dương Liên được rồi cái lễ, "Tam muội muội, bách hoa này cũng liền ly khai. Ta còn phải đi Quảng Hàn cung hảo hảo an ủi Hằng Nga muội muội đâu."

Dục mở miệng giữ lại, Dương Thiền hé ra miệng khai khép mở hợp, nhất nhưng vẫn còn không nói gì thêm, nhìn theo Bách Hoa tiên tử rời đi. Mặc dù có chút tiếc hận nhị ca không có thể cùng Hằng Nga cùng một chỗ, nhưng là chỉ cần nhất tưởng đến nhị ca con, điểm ấy tiếc hận cũng không tính cái gì .

【 mười hai 】

Lại nói Thốn Tâm bế cục cưng đi ra Lưu phủ, dưới chân tốc độ là càng chạy càng chậm, thậm chí là vừa đi tam quay đầu, kia trên mặt biểu tình là càng ngày càng ai oán. Nhất dậm chân, Thốn Tâm ôm chặt cục cưng nghẹn ngào nói, "Cục cưng, chúng ta mẫu tử hai cái thật đáng thương nha, ngươi kia không lương tâm cha như thế nào còn không ra tìm chúng ta?"

"Nương, không khóc không khóc. Có cục cưng tại đâu." Tay nhỏ bé nhẹ nhàng xoa mẫu thân mặt nhăn mày, cục cưng nói xong, "Nương cùng cục cưng mới không thể liên, nương có cục cưng, cục cưng cũng có nương. Cha tài khả liên, cha không có cục cưng cũng không có nương."

Đồng ngôn đồng ngữ, lập tức liền chọc cười Thốn Tâm, chỉ thấy Thốn Tâm nín khóc mỉm cười, ôm cục cưng tại tại chỗ vòng vo nửa vòng."Cục cưng thực ngoan, " nói xong tại cục cưng trên gương mặt hôn một cái, "Nương mang ngươi nhìn hội đèn lồng, chúng ta đừng chờ ngươi cha ."

Nghe vậy, cục cưng vui vẻ ôm lấy mẫu thân cổ, hoan hô .

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm quyết định chủ ý không đợi Dương Tiễn thời điểm, Hao Thiên Khuyển vội vàng việc việc từ sau đầu đuổi theo, hắn la hét, "Tam công chúa, tiểu chủ nhân, đợi ta với nha. Tam công chúa ─── tiểu chủ nhân ──── đợi chút Hao Thiên Khuyển a ──── "

Thốn Tâm xoay người, vừa thấy chỉ có Hao Thiên Khuyển truy lại đây, thở phì phì lại đóa dậm chân, "A ──── Dương Tiễn, ngươi thật đúng là không truy lại đây, kêu một cái cẩu truy có ích lợi gì? Thê tử của ngươi cùng con là Hao Thiên Khuyển sao? Tức chết ta ."

"Tam công chúa... Đừng nữa đi rồi, ta chủ nhân... Hô... Ta chủ nhân hắn... Hắn lập tức đã tới rồi." Thở hồng hộc, Hao Thiên Khuyển dựa một thân cây, đứt quãng nói xong.

Cắn môi dưới, Thốn Tâm nhìn đến khi lộ, nhất nhưng vẫn còn giữ lại. Nàng ngồi ở một khối đại thạch thượng, làm cho cục cưng ngồi ở tất thượng, nàng xem cục cưng mặt, mặt nhăn hé ra mặt nói xong: "Cục cưng... Nương với ngươi nói, cha ngươi hắn nha là cái cơ hồ hoàn mỹ nhân, duy nhất không hoàn mỹ chính là chỉ hiểu được làm không hiểu nói. Chính là một cái hũ nút."

Nháy mắt mấy cái, cục cưng kỳ thật còn không hiểu lắm "Hũ nút" là có ý tứ gì. Nhưng là hắn thấy được cha cười thực ôn nhu đi tới, vươn hai tay, cục cưng kéo dài quá thanh âm nói: "Cha ── ôm một cái ─── "

Ôm qua cục cưng, Dương Tiễn nắm Thốn Tâm thủ, "Như thế nào bãi kia khuôn mặt, ai chọc giận ngươi mất hứng ?"

Ngắm liếc mắt một cái hai người cầm thủ, Thốn Tâm cân nhắc một hồi, châm chước luôn mãi, cuối cùng mở miệng nói: "Đêm nay ánh trăng lại đại lại viên, ngươi như thế nào không nhìn?"

Dương Tiễn trên mặt tươi cười đột nhiên cứng đờ, sau đó có chút bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi không phải tưởng ta cùng ngươi sao? Như thế nào ngươi tưởng thả ta một người cô đơn nhìn ánh trăng?"

"Không cần nha, nương." Cục cưng tại Dương Tiễn trong lòng đột nhiên lớn tiếng nói xong, "Cha một người xem ánh trăng, cô đơn không ai bồi thực đáng thương . Cục cưng muốn cùng cha." Sau đó nhanh ôm chặt Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn híp mắt, uất ức cười cười.

Thốn Tâm còn lại là nới rộng ra mắt, kinh ngạc nhìn nửa đường phản chiến cục cưng."Tốt nhất, cục cưng, ngươi thế nhưng đem nương nhưng mặc kệ ? Cũng chỉ có cha ngươi đáng thương, ngươi nương lại không thể liên ?" Thủ tra thắt lưng, Thốn Tâm thở phì phì nói.

Mắt thấy mẫu thân tức giận, cục cưng nháy vô tội mắt to, không biết làm sao nhìn nhà mình cha thân. Dương Tiễn cúi đầu, tại cục cưng bên tai thấp giọng nói nói mấy câu, "... Nghe hiểu sao?"

Dùng sức gật gật đầu, cục cưng nhìn về phía mẫu thân, đen thùi mắt to lóe hào quang, làm nũng nói: "Nương, nương ngươi không cần tức giận . Cục cưng cùng cha đều đến ngươi, nương lại không thể liên cũng sẽ không cô đơn . Chúng ta một nhà ba người tụ cùng một chỗ, ngọt ngào mật mật, bao quanh tròn tròn."

Thốn Tâm bị nói có chút cảm động, một nhà ba người nha... Nàng cũng phán thật lâu thật lâu...

Lúc này, lại có một đạo thanh âm nho nhỏ thanh theo góc chạy trốn đi ra, "Còn có ta nha, chủ nhân... Còn có Hao Thiên Khuyển a..." Hao Thiên Khuyển một tay cầm xương cốt bổng, đáng thương hề hề nhìn chủ nhân.

Cục cưng cười dài địa điểm đầu, "Ân, còn có Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc..."

Ánh mắt theo Dương Tiễn nhìn đến cục cưng, lại chuyển qua Hao Thiên Khuyển trên người, Thốn Tâm cuối cùng hạ cái kết luận, "Có thê có nhi có sủng, gia đình sự nghiệp hai đắc ý. Dương Tiễn, ngươi thật sự là hạnh phúc làm cho người ta đố kị nha."

"Ngươi lúc đó chẳng phải có phu có nhi sao? Của ta hảo nương tử." Dương Tiễn một tay ôm cục cưng, một tay hoàn tại Thốn Tâm bên hông.

Thốn Tâm chọn cao mi, nói: "Vậy xem ý tứ của ngươi la."

"Ngày mai ta phải đi gặp ngươi phụ vương." Nói xong, tại Thốn Tâm trên trán ấn tiếp theo hôn.

Xấu hổ đỏ mặt, Thốn Tâm ngượng ngùng làm bộ chủy Dương Tiễn cánh tay, "Muốn chết ngươi, cục cưng đang nhìn đâu. Cũng không sợ làm phá hư hắn."

Dương Tiễn nhìn thoáng qua cục cưng, cục cưng lập tức nhu thuận theo cha thân trong lòng nhảy xuống. Thốn Tâm kéo Dương Tiễn cánh tay, cười thực ngọt ngào. Dương Tiễn sủng nịch nhìn Thốn Tâm, cô dâu mới cứ như vậy thân mật kéo thủ đi ở sơn đạo thượng.

Cô dâu mới phía sau, cục cưng đồ lót chuồng cầm Hao Thiên Khuyển thủ, hé ra khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thực đứng đắn nói: "Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc, ngươi trên người có hay không ngân lượng? Chúng ta hai cái vẫn là chính mình đi đi rước đèn hội đi, phỏng chừng cha mẹ bọn họ một chốc là nhớ không nổi của chúng ta, ta đều nhanh đói biển ."

Hao Thiên Khuyển cúi đầu nhìn tiểu chủ nhân, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn đã muốn đi xa chủ nhân cùng tam công chúa, hồi lâu, rốt cục vẻ mặt ai oán gật gật đầu.

【 mười ba 】

Tây Hải long cung, lão long vương Ngao Thuận vặn vẹo hé ra mặt, tưởng tức giận cũng không phải, tưởng rống to cũng không phải, bởi vì đứng ở trước mặt hắn nhân quan chức so với hắn cao hơn nữa ra rất nhiều, nếu không phải nguyên nhân này, hắn sớm liền đem nhân oanh đi ra ngoài. Ngàn năm nhiều phía trước, này nhân liền từng mang theo nhất bang huynh đệ xâm nhập Tây Hải đến cướp người, khi đó hắn còn không phải Tư Pháp Thiên Thần đâu."Khụ khụ... Đa tạ Chân Quân đưa Thốn Tâm cùng cục cưng trở về Tây Hải, thật là có lao ."

"Cha vợ khách khí , đây đều là tiểu tế thuộc bổn phận sự."

Vân đạm phong khinh, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ một câu, thẳng làm cho lão long vương chảy ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh. Hắn khóe mắt ngắm liếc mắt một cái phía sau khí tạc hai con trai, nuốt vào một ngụm nước miếng, nói: "Tư Pháp Thiên Thần lời ấy ý gì? Phải biết rằng nhà của ta Thốn Tâm đã muốn cùng Chân Quân cùng cách , này... Thốn Tâm với ngươi đã muốn không có vấn đề gì ."

"Ta biết Thốn Tâm rất muốn tốt về nhà nhân chúc phúc, cho nên Dương Tiễn mới đến hướng long vương ngươi cầu hôn ."

Trên đầu toát ra một giọt mồ hôi lạnh, cảm tình nếu ta không đáp ứng, ngài lão còn muốn lại đến một lần cướp người a?"Hôn nhân đại sự, vốn là nên từ cha mẹ tác chủ. Này... Chuyện này..."

"Phụ vương... Ngài sẽ không thật muốn phải đáp ứng đi?" Lão long vương tay phải vừa, Ngao Doãn hắc hé ra mặt, nộ khí đằng đằng trừng mắt Dương Tiễn.

Tay trái vừa, Ngao Chương vẫn duy trì mỉm cười, nhưng che lấp không được trên trán nhảy lên gân xanh, "Phụ vương, con biết ngài là sẽ không đáp ứng đúng không?"

Ấn cái trán, hắn nhìn nhìn hai con trai, lại nhìn nhìn trước mặt Chân Quân, lão long vương chưa từng có giống hiện tại như vậy cầu nguyện có thể chết ngất đi qua. Nữ nhi là hắn , ngoại tôn cũng là của hắn, như thế nào sẽ không nhân đáng thương đáng thương hắn đâu?"Bổn vương biết các ngươi ba cái hiện tại nhu cầu cấp bách tốt hảo tán gẫu một chút thiên, khụ khụ... Bổn vương còn có chuyện muốn làm, các ngươi chậm tán gẫu... Chậm tán gẫu..."

Lão long vương ba bước cũng làm hai bước thoát đi đại sảnh, Ngao Chương cùng Ngao Doãn nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, không hẹn mà cùng xuất ra vũ khí."Dương Tiễn, lần trước ngươi cướp cô dâu là vì ta cùng Nhị đệ, Tam đệ cũng không tại long cung, lúc này đây ngươi cho là ngươi còn có thể mang đi Thốn Tâm cùng cục cưng sao?"

"Muốn cầu hôn? Đánh trước thắng chúng ta hơn nữa ───" ngữ tất, Ngao Doãn dẫn đầu công hướng Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn không chút hoang mang hóa ra Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao, mi giác khẽ nhếch, "Như thế, đại thái tử, nhị thái tử... Nhiều hiểu được tội ."

Sau đó, đó là một hồi hỗn chiến.

Trước thả bất luận Dương Tiễn cùng hai cái cậu em vợ hỗn chiến, Thốn Tâm giờ này khắc này nhưng là việc thực. Từ dạo hoàn hội đèn lồng sau, không biết cái gì , cục cưng dùng nổi lên tính tình, thở phì phì cổ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, ai tới kêu hắn chính là một cái phản ứng cũng không cấp. Này không, lại trốn ở góc phòng toái toái nhớ kỹ cái gì .

Thốn Tâm càng xem càng không thích hợp, nàng là cái gì biện pháp đều dùng qua, dỗ cũng dỗ qua. Vì thế tha Hao Thiên Khuyển lại đây cẩn thận đề ra nghi vấn , hội đèn lồng ngày đó là hắn mang theo cục cưng dạo , cục cưng xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn nhất định biết.

"Nói, tối hôm qua ngươi mang cục cưng đi rước đèn hội có phải hay không ra chuyện gì? Bằng không cục cưng tại sao có thể như vậy?"

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn mắt tiểu chủ nhân, ấp a ấp úng nói: "... Kỳ thật cũng không có gì đại sự, chính là... Chính là... Ngày hôm qua tiểu chủ nhân nhìn đến phàm nhân một nhà ở chung quá trình, đột nhiên hỏi của hắn tính danh. Tiểu chủ nhân nói cha mẹ đối đứa nhỏ gọi thật mật đều là cục cưng hoặc là bảo bối linh tinh , cho nên thực muốn biết hắn chân chính tên. Nhưng là Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng không biết... Hao Thiên Khuyển tưởng loại sự tình này vẫn là phải hỏi chủ nhân đi..."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nói vừa xong, Thốn Tâm sắc mặt đột nhiên biến đổi, đúng vậy, cục cưng đại danh đến bây giờ đều còn không có định ra đến. Gần nhất là vì không biết cục cưng là nam hay là nữ, cũng không biết lúc trước cục cưng như vậy có thể hay không sống sót. Thứ hai lại là vì nàng tư tâm hy vọng có thể làm cho Dương Tiễn vội tới cục cưng gọi là tự..."Cục cưng..." Thốn Tâm phút chốc đứng dậy, sau đó nhanh như chớp liền liền xông ra ngoài.

Cục cưng vẻ mặt ai oán quay đầu nhìn nhìn cửa phòng, lại quay đầu đi tiếp tục ai oán nghiệp lớn, hắn khả trăm ngàn đừng tên là dương cục cưng a, hắn hội nôn chết .

Đại sảnh, Dương Tiễn một người chống lại Ngao Chương, Ngao Doãn hai huynh đệ. Nhìn như chiến thực kịch liệt, kỳ thật mặc kệ người nào đều chưa dùng tới tam thành lực đạo, bọn họ kỳ thật đều thực hiểu được, mặc kệ bị thương người nào, Thốn Tâm cùng cục cưng đều đã khóc hôn thiên sặc . Nhưng là Ngao Chương cùng Ngao Doãn hiểu được là, nếu không nhân cơ hội này cùng Dương Tiễn đánh một trận, nếu Dương Tiễn thực cùng Thốn Tâm khi kết hôn, kia bọn họ chính là ngay cả miệng thượng mắng một chút cũng.

Cho nên, làm Thốn Tâm hướng tới cửa thời điểm, bọn họ ba người rất ăn ý đồng thời dừng động tác.

"Dương Tiễn ───" Thốn Tâm phốc đến Dương Tiễn trong lòng, cái này hành động làm cho xem tại trong mắt Ngao Chương, Ngao Doãn phi thường chói mắt.

Thu hồi Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao, Dương Tiễn ôm ấp Thốn Tâm, ôn nhu nói: "Làm sao vậy?"

"Dương Tiễn, ngươi chừng nào thì đem cục cưng tên nghĩ ra được, chúng ta liền khi nào thì tổ chức hôn lễ." Ngẩng đầu, Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt mong được nhìn Dương Tiễn.

Dương Tiễn ôn nhu nhìn Thốn Tâm, "Ta cũng đã muốn suy nghĩ cục cưng đại danh . Nhưng mà nương tử đều nói như vậy , vi phu làm nhiên hội mau chóng tưởng cái thích hợp cục cưng tên."

Này giữ cô dâu mới ngọt ngào mật mật, bên kia có hai huynh đệ khí nghiến răng ngứa, Thốn Tâm nha Tam muội nha, ngươi như thế nào liền đơn giản như vậy liền tha thứ Dương Tiễn .

【 mười bốn 】

Tại Dương Tiễn cam đoan nhất định sẽ ở sang năm hôm nay thủ hảo cục cưng đại danh sau, Thốn Tâm mới thỏa hiệp , tuy rằng một bên hai huynh đệ vô cùng đau đớn này cũng thỏa hiệp quá nhanh đi.

Phòng ngủ bên trong, Thốn Tâm tinh tế vuốt ve Dương Tiễn đưa tới lễ phục, vẫn là kia kiện ngàn năm trước tại Quán Giang khẩu mặc kia nhất kiện lễ phục. Đương nhiên , là một lần nữa chế tác . Khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy mỉm cười, Thốn Tâm chậm rãi nhớ lại kia tràng hôn lễ ngọt ngào, a a... Đúng vậy, chỉ có ngọt ngào. Trừ bỏ sung sướng, ngọt ngào, hạnh phúc bên ngoài nhớ lại, tất cả đều làm cho Thốn Tâm hung hăng đóng gói nhốt tại trong rương, buộc thượng thiết khối trầm đến tâm hải ở chỗ sâu trong, rốt cuộc di động không hơn trong lòng.

Giống như có điểm đà điểu tâm tính nha, Thốn Tâm nghĩ.

Theo trong viện truyền đến Hao Thiên Khuyển cầu xin tha thứ thanh, cục cưng từ biết cha mẹ hôn lễ ngày đó sẽ có chính mình đại danh sau, liền khôi phục nguyên khí, cả ngày lôi kéo Hao Thiên Khuyển chung quanh thám hiểm du ngoạn.

Thốn Tâm nghe cục cưng tiếng cười, cũng đi theo chậm rãi cười khai, của nàng cục cưng, của nàng đứa nhỏ, vô luận như thế nào nàng đều phải cấp cục cưng một cái hạnh phúc viên mãn gia đình. Lúc này đây có cục cưng, bọn họ hôn nhân có phải hay không có thể liên tục lâu một ít? Có phải hay không có thể càng thêm hạnh phúc?"Nếu đây là mộng... Khiến cho ta cả đời đều không cần tỉnh lại đi?" Hạnh phúc giống như là một giấc mộng nha...

Trù bị hôn lễ kỳ thật là nhất kiện mệt chết đi nhân chuyện tình, mặc kệ chuyện này ngươi trong cuộc đời đã trải qua vài lần đều giống nhau. Dương Tiễn tại việc trung rút không đến xem Thốn Tâm, vừa vặn nghe được Thốn Tâm nói trong lời nói, trong mắt quang thái đột nhiên ám đi xuống, lòng có thích thích yên. Này mộng... Rất hạnh phúc , chân thật không thật tế.

Đi vào trong phòng, Dương Tiễn đưa tay đem Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong lòng, Thốn Tâm cũng thực dịu ngoan đem đầu tựa vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực bên trong. Không có người nói chuyện, chính là lẳng lặng làm cho thời gian chảy qua, hưởng thụ này phân ôn nhu.

Dương Tiễn nhìn trong lòng Thốn Tâm, trong tai nghe trong viện truyền đến cục cưng tiếng cười, nhắm lại mắt, tham lam hy vọng này phân ấm áp có thể vĩnh viễn liên tục đi xuống, vĩnh viễn cũng không cần chấm dứt. Hắn biết hắn cùng Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó còn có rất nhiều vấn đề không có giải quyết, hắn cũng biết mấy năm nay chia lìa không phải trong khoảng thời gian ngắn là có thể bù lại , thời gian thật chặt thấu ... Hắn không biết cục cưng cách dùng lực chống đỡ thân thể có thể liên tục bao lâu, có lẽ chỉ có một năm, mười năm, một trăm năm. Hắn cùng Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó cần thời gian, nhưng là cục cưng có lẽ đã muốn không có thời gian ...

Nếu là y theo Thốn Tâm nguyên bản tính tình, chỉ là hắn tại Hoa sơn hôn đầu kia đoạn ánh trăng tuyên ngôn, Thốn Tâm có thể bệnh tâm thần đập hư trong phòng sở hữu gì đó, sau đó lại chất vấn trong lòng hắn yêu rốt cuộc là ai. Bất khuất không buông tha, nhất định phải biết đáp án không thể.

Thốn Tâm, lúc này đây chúng ta nhất định có thể vĩnh vĩnh viễn xa đi xuống đi , vì chúng ta, cũng vì cục cưng. Này phân hạnh phúc, tuyệt đối sẽ không là một giấc mộng ...

Dương Tiễn muốn tại sang năm một lần nữa cưới Tây Hải tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm tin tức, mới gần vài ngày thời gian, liền truyền khắp tam giới. Trong đó có nhân vui mừng chúc mừng, có nhân thương tâm muốn chết.

Tam Thánh Mẫu Dương Thiền lòng tràn đầy vui mừng tại chọn lựa quà tặng, Tiểu Ngọc tại chuyên tâm học như thế nào thêu hảo một bức bức tranh thêu, Ngao Xuân còn lại là bị Thính Tâm tróc trở về Đông Hải hỗ trợ, chỉ có Trầm Hương... Chỉ có hắn một người chán ghét trận này hôn lễ. Cậu kia ngàn năm hôn nhân, chỉ cần làm cho bách hoa dì đi hỏi thăm, lại cùng Trư Bát Giới cùng Hằng Nga dì này vài vị là có thể thám thính nhất thanh nhị sở . Cái kia nữ nhân, nhưng mà là cái người đàn bà đanh đá, ỷ vào đối cậu có ân cứu mạng, gả cho cậu.

Kia một ngàn năm bên trong, cái kia nữ nhân đuổi đi cậu sư phụ, còn có ta nương cùng Mai Sơn huynh đệ, liền ngay cả Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng tưởng muốn đuổi hắn đi, thậm chí cậu ôm trở về Tiểu Ngọc... Sau lại nàng cũng quăng đến nơi hoang dã đi, như vậy ác phụ... Như thế nào có thể xứng thượng cậu?

Nắm chặt hai đấm, Trầm Hương âm trầm hé ra mặt, một mình đứng ở đình viện bên trong. Đố kỵ tràn đầy tràn ngập của hắn nội tâm, che đậy của hắn hai mắt, hắn đố kị cái kia hạ đường thê sinh hạ đứa nhỏ có thể được đến cậu yêu thương, kia vốn là của hắn, toàn bộ đều là hắn ứng có. Hận hai mắt sung huyết, mạnh hít sâu vài lần sau, Trầm Hương miễn cưỡng áp chế trong lòng kia cổ oán hận, trên mặt khôi phục thành thì ra tươi cười, đã vào nhà .

Trong phòng, Tiểu Ngọc nhìn thấy Trầm Hương vào phòng, vội vàng bắt tay bên trong vừa thêu tốt thêu khăn đưa cho Trầm Hương xem, "Trầm Hương, ngươi xem ngươi xem, ta thêu uyên ương thêu được không xem?" Ti chất khăn tay thượng, một đôi uyên ương gắn bó ôi .

"Đẹp mặt, Tiểu Ngọc thêu nhất định là tốt nhất xem . Nhưng mà, Tiểu Ngọc ngươi thêu thật sự không phải một đôi chàng nghịch tử sao?" Trầm Hương so với kia đối uyên ương, cố ý trêu tức hỏi .

Tiểu Ngọc cổ nghiêm mặt, thở phì phì vuốt Trầm Hương cánh tay, "Trầm Hương ─── ta là còn thật sự đang hỏi của ngươi, ngươi như thế nào như vậy đâu?"

"Nương tử, ai ôi, của ta hảo nương tử, thủ hạ lưu tình a." Trầm Hương hi da khuôn mặt tươi cười cầu xin tha thứ, đột nhiên gian, hắn thấy được Tiểu Ngọc bắt tại trên cổ một khối ngọc bội. Kia khối ngọc bội là từ hai con rồng lẫn nhau vòng quanh một cái hạt châu tạo thành vòng tròn ngọc bội, tương tại kia hai con rồng trung gian hạt châu là một cái Thái Cực. Trầm Hương chưa từng có gặp qua này khối ngọc bội, "Tiểu Ngọc, này ngọc bội... Là ai đưa cho ngươi?"

Tiểu Ngọc vuốt ngọc bội, cười cười, "Ta nương cấp nha, ta không phải nói cho qua ngươi ta có một đôi ruột cha mẹ, cùng một đôi dưỡng phụ mẫu sao? Này ngọc bội chính là dưỡng mẫu tặng cho ta , mỗ mỗ bởi vì ta khi đó còn nhỏ, sợ ta hội làm hỏng rồi, cho nên bắt nó thu lên. Mấy ngày hôm trước ta trở về tảo mỗ mỗ mộ thời điểm, tại mỗ mỗ gì đó bên trong tìm được ."

Trầm Hương thẳng tắp trành một hồi lâu kia khối ngọc bội, cuối cùng cười nói: "Là như thế này a, vậy ngươi dưỡng phụ mẫu đối với ngươi cũng rất tốt ."

"Là nha, " Tiểu Ngọc gật gật đầu, "Ta đến bây giờ đều còn nhớ rõ có một đôi ôn nhu ánh mắt, cùng ấm áp ôm ấp đâu."

"Ai nha, không nói không nói , Tiểu Ngọc ta hảo đói a. Có cái gì không ăn có thể cho ta điền điền bụng?"

Buông trên tay thêu khăn, Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng nói, "Có có có, sợ ngươi đã đói bụng , riêng làm cho ngươi ngọt canh đâu. Chờ ta một chút, ta đi cho ngươi bưng tới a." Xoay người, kia khối ngọc bội Thái Cực hạt châu lén lút lưu động hào quang.

【 mười lăm 】

Nếu nói thiên giới có người nào cung điện là quanh năm rét lạnh , kia phi trên mặt trăng Quảng Hàn cung mạc chúc. Tại trên mặt trăng có nhất ngọc thụ, đó là Bàn Cổ sau khi lông mi biến thành thành, nay lại chỉ còn lại có không trọn vẹn một nửa. Hằng Nga đi vào ngọc thụ phía trước, nhẹ nhàng vuốt thân cây, từng này chu ngọc thụ cùng nàng trong lòng bàn tay vòng tai là nàng cùng Dương Tiễn trong lúc đó liên hệ, vì sao... Chính là nháy mắt thời gian, nên cái gì đều thay đổi?

Nga Mi hơi nhíu, khẽ cắn môi dưới, Hằng Nga không cam lòng nguyện nghĩ, nàng có chỗ nào không tốt? Vì sao làm ra vẻ nhu tình như nước nàng không cần, ngược lại trở về tìm cái kia tra tấn ngươi ngàn nhiều năm người đàn bà đanh đá? Liên chỉ cầm vòng tai, là lúc trước Dương Tiễn nhặt được ."Nếu đến hai tình tướng nguyện khi, tình nguyện phản hạ thiên đi, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu..." Hai má nổi lên phấn hồng, Hằng Nga nhẹ giọng nhớ kỹ.

Hằng Nga đi xuống giới vừa nhìn, nhìn đến Trầm Hương mang theo Dương Tiễn con đáp mây bay hướng Quảng Hàn cung mà đến. Nàng hé miệng cười, Dương gia dòng độc đinh, nếu là làm cho đứa nhỏ này biết nàng cùng Dương Tiễn chuyện xưa, nói không chừng nàng có thể cùng Dương Tiễn cùng một chỗ. Nhiều đáng yêu tiểu hài tử nha, Dương Tiễn mới trước đây cũng là trưởng như vậy đáng yêu sao? Hằng Nga nhớ tới Trung thu ngày đó, Dương Tiễn ôm cục cưng bộ dáng, nếu bên cạnh hắn nữ tử đổi thành nàng thì tốt rồi...

Nhẹ nhàng liên bước, Hằng Nga thu hồi vòng tai, sửa sang lại ống tay áo, sau đó nước tay áo giương lên, bắt đầu văn nhã khởi vũ.

Cục cưng vừa bay đến Quảng Hàn cung trên không, liền nhìn đến một gã tuyệt mỹ nữ tử vung tuyết trắng nước tay áo, chậm rãi nhanh nhẹn khởi vũ. Như thế nào nhất cố khuynh nhân thành, lại cố khuynh nhân quốc? Cục cưng nhìn Hằng Nga tiên tử, đột nhiên hiểu được , vì sao Hằng Nga hội được xưng là thiên giới đệ nhất mỹ nhân. Kia giống như mặt nhăn phi mặt nhăn nhăn mày mi, trong trắng lộ hồng da thịt, khéo léo mang cười môi, trong chớp mắt giống nhau có thể nói dường như mắt sáng, mạn diệu kỹ thuật nhảy, nhẹ nhàng dáng người, thật không hổ là thiên giới đệ nhất mỹ nhân.

Nhưng mà... Tròng mắt vòng vo vừa chuyển, cục cưng cười khanh khách , nhưng mà hắn mẫu thân nhưng là tứ hải đệ nhất mỹ nhân nha, thiên giới đệ nhất mỹ nhân lại tính được cái gì? Nghe Ngao Hồng dì nói nương đạn một tay hảo cầm, đợi chút trở về thời điểm lại làm cho mẫu thân đạn cho hắn nghe nghe.

Trầm Hương nghe được cục cưng tiếng cười, còn tưởng rằng là đứa nhỏ này thích thượng Hằng Nga dì vũ đạo, cảm thấy vui vẻ, cảm thấy hôm nay kế hoạch giống như đã muốn thành công một nửa."Bảo... Cục cưng, ngươi thích Hằng Nga dì vũ đạo sao?"

"Thích nha." Không biết cha mẹ hôn lễ thượng có hay không thỉnh Hằng Nga cô cô đến khiêu một đoạn vũ, hẳn là có đi? Không phải nói Hằng Nga kỹ thuật nhảy độc bộ thiên giới sao? Mời đến khiêu một đoạn vũ hẳn là có thể , xem Hằng Nga cô cô bình thường tại trên mặt trăng cũng rất nhàm chán .

Cách đó không xa Hằng Nga vừa nghe, giơ lên tươi cười, nước tay áo vừa thu lại, đã xong một đoạn vũ đạo.

Gặp Hằng Nga dì khiêu xong rồi vũ, Trầm Hương cười dài dắt cục cưng thủ đi rồi đi qua, "Cục cưng nha, ngươi phải biết rằng ánh trăng là nổi tiếng nhất chính là ở tại Quảng Hàn cung Hằng Nga dì cùng thỏ ngọc, còn có chính là Bàn Cổ sau khi hóa thành ngọc thụ nha."

"Ngọc thụ? Nhất chỉnh khối đều là ngọc thụ sao?"

Trầm Hương hơi trào phúng cười cười, không có trả lời cục cưng trong lời nói, hắn tại ngọc thụ phía trước dừng lại cước bộ, chỉ vào kia không trọn vẹn địa phương, thả nhu thanh âm nói: "Nơi này đạt được điệu địa phương, là vì một cái hữu tình nhân đánh nát nha. Cục cưng tưởng biết là ai sao?"

Có chút gian nan ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Trầm Hương, cục cưng nghe Trầm Hương thanh âm, hơi giật mình địa điểm đầu.

"Cái kia hữu tình nhân từng nói qua 『 nếu đến hai tình tướng nguyện khi, tình nguyện phản hạ thiên đi, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu 』." Đi đến cục cưng bên cạnh, Hằng Nga xấu hổ cười.

Cục cưng mở to mắt, có chút sờ không được rõ ràng đứng ở tại chỗ, nghe Hằng Nga cùng Trầm Hương một người một câu chậm rãi kể rõ , Nhị Lang Thần Dương Tiễn kia ngàn năm nghĩ lại mà kinh hôn nhân, cùng với của hắn vợ trước là như thế nào ác liệt đuổi đi hắn bên người sở hữu thân bằng bạn tốt, hơn nữa đến ngàn năm trăng rằm, tư tàng vòng tai, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu tuyên ngôn, cùng với cuối cùng tại Hoa sơn sống chết trước mắt kia một đoạn ánh trăng tuyên ngôn...

Sau khi nghe được đến, cục cưng hé ra khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn quả thực là trắng bệch, hào không có chút máu đáng nói."Ngươi gạt người... Gạt người... Cha thực yêu nương... Thực yêu thực yêu ... Các ngươi gạt người..."

"Gạt người? Nếu ta cậu thật sự với ngươi nương yêu nhau trong lời nói, như vậy năm đó ta cậu lại vì sao muốn cùng ngươi nương cùng cách? Hoà giải cách hoàn hảo nghe một chút, đơn giản mà nói chính là ta cậu hưu ngươi nương. Chẳng lẽ ngươi sẽ không nghĩ tới vì sao ngươi hội đột nhiên toát ra một cái cha thân sao? Ta xem là ngươi nương lừa ngươi đi." Trầm Hương không lưu tình chút nào nói xong.

"Không... Sẽ không ... Bọn họ sẽ tổ chức hôn lễ ... Cha cùng nương thực yêu nhau , bọn họ cười thực vui vẻ ..." Cố gắng nháy mắt không cho nước mắt nhỏ, cục cưng nghẹn ngào nói xong.

Nhìn đứa nhỏ nước mắt, Hằng Nga có chút không đành lòng, nhưng là... Âm thầm cắn nha, Hằng Nga xuất ra Dương Tiễn từng tư tàng vòng tai đến, ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, đối với cục cưng nói: "Ta biết ngươi trong khoảng thời gian ngắn khả năng không thể nhận, nhưng là này chi vòng tai đi theo cha ngươi bên người đã lâu như vậy, cũng lây dính cha ngươi hơi thở. Ta nói là thật sự hoặc là giả , ngươi vừa thấy liền biết."

Cục cưng nhìn thoáng qua vòng tai, thút tha thút thít cái mũi, tay nhỏ bé phúc thượng kia chi vòng tai.

Tây Hải long cung, Thốn Tâm phòng ngủ bên trong.

Gương to phía trước, Thốn Tâm mặc kia một thân đỏ thẫm lễ phục, tại gương trước mặt thử mặc khoa tay múa chân . Tiếp qua không lâu, nàng sẽ một lần nữa gả cho Dương Tiễn , lúc này đây cùng ngàn năm trước không giống với, không giống với . Nàng có người nhà thật tình chúc phúc, nàng theo Tây Hải xuất giá, gả đến thiên thượng Chân Quân thần điện, có tam giới thần tiên đạo hữu tham gia cùng chúc mừng.

Dương Tiễn một bước tiến phòng ngủ, chính là nhìn đến Thốn Tâm mặc lễ phục đứng ở kính phía trước hé miệng cười thực vui vẻ. Hoảng hốt gian, giống như lại nhớ tới ngàn năm trước kia tại Quán Giang khẩu thành thân phía trước ngày nào đó, Thốn Tâm cũng là như thế này đứng ở gương trước mặt vui vẻ thử mặc lễ phục.

Khóe mắt ngắm đến đứng ở cửa thân ảnh, Thốn Tâm nắng cười cười, xoay người lại nói: "Dương Tiễn ngươi đã về rồi? Cục cưng như thế nào không với ngươi trở về?"

"Cục cưng ở lại Hoa sơn cùng Trầm Hương bọn họ cùng một chỗ ngoạn đâu. Tối nay Trầm Hương hội đem cục cưng đuổi về đến."

"Cục cưng còn nhỏ như vậy, bọn họ đùa đứng lên sao?" Thốn Tâm đi vào Dương Tiễn bên cạnh, đưa tay đem Dương Tiễn áo khoác tiếp nhận lại đây, chiết hảo sau bỏ vào trong tủ quần áo.

"Yên tâm đi, là Trầm Hương cùng Tiểu Ngọc cùng cục cưng ngoạn phàm nhân tiểu hài tử đùa trò chơi đâu." Dương Tiễn vuốt bàn đánh bóng bàn thượng bãi mũ phượng, khẽ mỉm cười, "Thốn Tâm, lại đây, ta coi xem này mũ phượng mang tại ngươi trên đầu được không xem?"

"Không phải cùng kia đỉnh đầu mũ phượng giống nhau sao? Còn nhìn cái gì đâu, ngươi thật là." Hờn dỗi Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, Thốn Tâm vẫn là ngoan ngoãn ngồi vào trước gương, đoan chính thân mình.

Cầm mũ phượng, Dương Tiễn chậm rãi đem mũ phượng đặt tới Thốn Tâm trên đỉnh đầu phương, đột nhiên gian, trái tim một trận đau đớn, không hề báo động trước giống như là trái tim bị người dùng thủ một phen nắm giống nhau đau. Thủ vừa trợt, mũ phượng điệu đến trên mặt đất, cấp trên châu ngọc vỡ vụn nhất . Dương Tiễn thống khổ ôm ngực vị trí, buồn hừ một tiếng.

Cơ hồ thị đồng trong lúc nhất thời, Thốn Tâm cũng cảm giác được một trận đau lòng, nhưng là nàng cảm giác được vẫn là càng nhiều hoảng hốt.

Mẫu tử liên tâm.

Thốn Tâm trong đầu đột nhiên xuất hiện những lời này, nàng xoay người nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, "Dương Tiễn, cục cưng đã xảy ra chuyện ────" hoảng sợ bắt được Dương Tiễn cánh tay, Thốn Tâm cả người phát run, một câu đứt quãng giảng đạo: "Bảo... Cục cưng... Cục cưng nhất định đã xảy ra chuyện... Cục cưng... Dương Tiễn, ngươi nói cục cưng ở nơi nào nha? Như thế nào... Đã xảy ra chuyện gì ?"

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi bình tĩnh một chút, ta là đem cục cưng lưu tại Hoa sơn a. Cục cưng nhất định hội không có việc gì , chúng ta hiện tại phải đi Hoa sơn tìm cục cưng." Đem Thốn Tâm ôm vào trong lòng, Dương Tiễn trấn an nói xong. Trong mắt, là nồng đậm lo lắng.

Thiên thượng, không trung, một đạo bóng dáng bị trọng thương theo ánh trăng phương hướng cấp trụy xuống.

【 mười sáu 】

Lại nói kia trên mặt trăng, Trầm Hương bị nội thương, phun ra một ngụm máu tươi đến."Ô phốc... Oa nhi này cũng quá độc ác, không nên như vậy cường pháp lực..."

"Trầm Hương, ngươi không sao chứ?" Hằng Nga giúp đỡ Trầm Hương, đối vừa rồi hiểm cảnh còn rất có dư kinh. Cục cưng giống như phát điên dường như, cả người tràn pháp lực đến, đối với nàng chính là một chưởng đánh ra, may mắn Trầm Hương đúng lúc đương hạ, còn phản kích trở về. Kia đứa nhỏ nho nhỏ , làm sao có thể có ác độc như vậy tâm địa?

"Còn... Hoàn hảo, ta còn hảo..." Trầm Hương miễn cưỡng đứng vững vàng thân mình, đột nhiên đột nhiên nghĩ đến kia oa nhi này từ lúc thiên thượng ngã đi xuống, vạn nhất nếu xảy ra chuyện, này đã có thể nguy rồi, "Hằng Nga dì, kia oa nhi cũng không biết bị ta một chưởng đánh hạ thế gian chạy đi đâu . Chúng ta vẫn là mau đi xuống tìm đi, nếu làm cho cậu bọn họ đã biết, đã có thể không tốt ."

Hằng Nga gật gật đầu, "Ngươi nói rất đúng, chúng ta đi nhanh đi."

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm thập phần nóng vội làm cho Hao Thiên Khuyển tìm cục cưng tung tích, vừa rồi bọn họ đi một chuyến Hoa sơn, lại phát hiện cục cưng làm cho Trầm Hương mang đi chơi , này vừa ra đi cho tới bây giờ cũng không gặp rơi xuống. Nghe được cục cưng mới có thể đã xảy ra chuyện, Tam Thánh Mẫu cùng Tiểu Ngọc cũng cấp theo kịp hỗ trợ tìm kiếm, phải biết rằng cùng cục cưng cùng một chỗ còn có Trầm Hương, nếu cục cưng xảy ra sự, kia nhất định chính là Trầm Hương trước ra chuyện gì không có biện pháp bảo hộ cục cưng . Điều này làm cho các nàng như thế nào không vội đâu?

"Thiên Địa Vô Cực, vạn dặm theo dõi ──────" Hao Thiên Khuyển dùng chừng công lực, liều mạng ngửi tiểu chủ nhân hương vị, này nhất theo dõi, nhắm thẳng tây phương mà đi.

Dương Tiễn vừa thấy này nhất phương hướng là hướng Côn Luân sơn mà đi, cảm thấy vui vẻ cả kinh, hỉ là cục cưng này một đạo Côn Luân mới có thể gặp gỡ Ngọc Đỉnh sư phụ hoặc là khác Côn Luân môn hạ người, kinh là dãy núi Côn Luân núi non thay nhau nổi lên, cục cưng cũng mới có thể dừng ở hắn chỗ thậm chí là lầm nhập không rõ trận pháp kết giới trung.

Thốn Tâm nay là dựa Dương Tiễn mới có thể tiếp tục đứng , khuôn mặt lui đi huyết sắc, Thốn Tâm chỉ có nhanh cầm chặt Dương Tiễn thủ mới có thể đủ không khóc thành tiếng đến. Của nàng cục cưng, của nàng đứa nhỏ... Không thể ra sự, tuyệt đối không thể ra sự nha. Cục cưng, nương tới tìm ngươi , nương tới tìm ngươi .

Đoàn người phi ở trên trời, loáng thoáng thấy được Trầm Hương cùng Hằng Nga thân ảnh.

"Mau nhìn a, đó là Trầm Hương a." Tiểu Ngọc vừa thấy đến Trầm Hương thân ảnh, tâm lý lo lắng lui đi một nửa, nhưng là... Nhưng là như thế nào không có nhìn đến cục cưng đâu?

Trầm Hương vừa thấy đến cậu đoàn người, thật vất vả mới khôi phục một chút huyết sắc lại tẫn mau lui đi, nội tâm lo lắng trắng bệch mặt."Tiểu Ngọc... Cậu... Ta... Ta..."

"Trầm Hương, cục cưng đâu? Cục cưng không phải cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ sao? Người khác đâu?" Gặp Trầm Hương bên người không có cục cưng, Dương Tiễn đáy lòng trầm xuống, có dự cảm bất hảo.

"Ta... Ta... Ta dẫn hắn đi Quảng Hàn cung... Sau đó... Sau đó..." Trầm Hương lắp bắp , một câu nói không xong chỉnh.

"Quảng Hàn cung?" Dương Tiễn này mới phát hiện đến Trầm Hương bên cạnh đứng Hằng Nga, "Trầm Hương, ngươi mang cục cưng đi vào trong đó làm cái gì?"

"Ngươi đối cục cưng nói gì đó?" Thốn Tâm lắc lắc lắc lắc đi đến Trầm Hương trước mặt, thanh nếu văn nghĩ hỏi , "Ngươi mang cục cưng đi Quảng Hàn cung đều nói chút cái gì?"

"Ta... Ta ta..." Lóe ra ánh mắt, Trầm Hương chột dạ dời đi ánh mắt.

Dương Tiễn nhíu mi, "Trầm Hương, ngươi mợ hỏi ngươi nói đâu."

"Mợ" này từ ngữ, làm cho Trầm Hương thân hình đột nhiên chấn động, chỉ thấy hắn hai mắt màu đỏ trừng hướng Thốn Tâm, hung tợn quát: "Nàng mới không phải ta mợ, nàng không phải, nàng chính là làm cho cậu ngươi hưu khí người đàn bà đanh đá ──── Hằng Nga dì mới là có tư cách nhất khi ta mợ nhân."

Thốn Tâm kinh sau lui lại mấy bước, Dương Tiễn vội vàng thân thủ ôm lấy nàng. Dương Tiễn lệ mắt trừng hướng Trầm Hương, hắn quát: "Trầm Hương, ngươi nói cái gì lời vô vị? Đừng vội hồ ngôn loạn ngữ."

"Trầm Hương, ngươi cậu sẽ cùng tam công chúa thành thân , ngươi lại đây đảo loạn cái gì?" Vừa vội lại hoảng, Tam Thánh Mẫu vội vàng ra tiếng, chỉ sợ này mấu chốt thượng, nhị ca hội nhịn không được ra tay bị thương Trầm Hương.

Trầm Hương một mạch dưới, đem sở hữu câu oán hận toàn bộ nói ra, "Này không phải đảo loạn, ta là còn thật sự . Ta nói nàng là người đàn bà đanh đá sai lầm rồi sao? Nàng chính là người đàn bà đanh đá, nàng sinh con cũng giống nhau tính nết phá hư, ta cùng Hằng Nga dì chẳng qua nói với hắn chút sự thật, hắn liền vận đủ pháp lực muốn đánh hướng Hằng Nga dì, nếu không ta cản..."

"Trầm Hương!" Dương Tiễn lớn tiếng uống chặt đứt Trầm Hương lời nói, "Là ngươi đả thương cục cưng?"

Tiên thiếu nhìn đến cậu như thế tức giận bộ dáng, cho dù là tại lúc trước cậu đang ép hắn thành tài kia đoạn ngày, cậu cũng chỉ bày ra qua vài lần như vậy gương mặt mà thôi. Trầm Hương không tự chủ được phát ra đẩu, lại vẫn là thẳng thắn trong ngực, "Là ta, ta đem của hắn pháp lực oanh trở về."

Dương Thiền cùng Tiểu Ngọc đổ rút một hơi, không thể tin được đả thương cục cưng thế nhưng sẽ là Trầm Hương. Nhưng mà khiếp sợ cảm xúc rất nhanh đã bị Dương Tiễn nháy mắt bùng nổ khí thế cấp thay thế được, Dương Tiễn giơ thủ sẽ đánh hướng Trầm Hương, nhưng là tại muốn đánh đến Trầm Hương thời điểm, ngạnh sinh sinh ngừng lại, Dương Tiễn cố nén tức giận, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nhìn Trầm Hương.

Dương Thiền kinh hô một tiếng, vội vàng vọt đi qua, giữ chặt nhị ca thủ, "Nhị ca, nhị ca, hiện tại trước tìm được cục cưng quan trọng hơn, trước tìm được cục cưng nha ──── "

Dương Tiễn thủ thế này mới chậm rãi thu hồi đến, Thốn Tâm lại tiến lên từng bước, sâu kín nói: "Ngươi không đành lòng đánh tiếp, ta đến." Giương lên thủ, thanh thúy nhất vang, Trầm Hương hai má đỏ nhất đại phiến."Nói, ngươi cùng Hằng Nga đều đối cục cưng đều nói chút cái gì, bằng không hắn làm sao có thể cảm xúc không khống chế được?"

"Còn có thể có cái gì? Tự nhiên là cậu trăng rằm ngàn năm, ngươi này ác phụ là như thế nào tra tấn cậu ngàn năm , cậu dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu cùng ánh trăng tuyên ngôn..."

Nghe được Trầm Hương trong lời nói, Thốn Tâm chỉ cảm thấy dưới chân mềm nhũn, sẽ ngã ngồi tại vân thượng, Dương Tiễn nhanh tay lẹ mắt, đỡ lấy Thốn Tâm thân mình."Ta cho tới bây giờ... Chưa từng có cùng... Chưa cùng cục cưng nói qua kia một ngàn năm chuyện tình... Cũng không có nói với hắn qua kia sau sở hữu chuyện... Chính là hy vọng hắn có thể vui vui vẻ vẻ lớn lên, bởi vì ta biết hắn sống không lâu..." Nghẹn ngào thanh âm, đỏ hai mắt, Thốn Tâm thì thào nói xong, "Nhưng là vì sao? Vì sao ngươi muốn nói cho hắn, khiến cho hắn ôm một cái mộng đẹp chết đi không tốt sao? Vì sao ngươi muốn đánh toái ta tân tân khổ khổ duy trì mộng..."

"Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm, Hao Thiên Khuyển đã muốn đi tìm , cục cưng có lẽ không có việc gì, có lẽ cục cưng làm cho Ngọc Đỉnh sư phụ nhặt được đâu? Chúng ta hiện tại liền đi qua, liền đi qua tìm cục cưng ." Dương Tiễn ôm chặt Thốn Tâm, xoay người liền hướng Hao Thiên Khuyển phương hướng bay đi, cũng không thèm nhìn tới Trầm Hương cùng Hằng Nga liếc mắt một cái.

Tiểu Ngọc nhìn Trầm Hương liếc mắt một cái, lệ ngập nước, cắn môi dưới, nhất nhưng vẫn còn thi triển pháp lực truy cậu bọn họ đi.

"Trầm Hương, ngươi như thế nào có thể làm ra đả thương cục cưng chuyện tình. Đó là ngươi cậu duy nhất con nha..." Dương Thiền đau lòng vuốt Trầm Hương hai má, cũng chia không rõ đau lòng là con thương vẫn là sinh tử không rõ cháu.

"Tam muội muội..." Từ đầu tới đuôi sáp không hơn một câu Hằng Nga, đệ nhất phương khăn mặt cấp Dương Thiền.

Dương Thiền nhìn thoáng qua khăn mặt, lắc lắc đầu, "Hằng Nga tỷ tỷ, Trầm Hương không hiểu chuyện, ngươi như thế nào cũng bồi hắn không hiểu chuyện đâu? Mặc kệ phía trước thế nào, nhị ca hiện tại yêu nhân không phải ngươi nha. Ngươi như thế nào còn nói cho cục cưng này sự tình..."

Bị nói trung sự thật đau lòng, Hằng Nga lui về phía sau từng bước, nước mắt tại trong mắt tụ tập.

"Hằng Nga tỷ tỷ, ngươi... Ngươi vẫn là trở về Quảng Hàn cung nghĩ ngươi đáy lòng Hậu Nghệ đi, nhị ca hắn... Hắn cùng tam công chúa cùng một chỗ rất tốt , sẽ không lao ngươi lo lắng ." Dương Thiền trừng hướng Trầm Hương, quát: "Nghiệt tử, còn không theo ta đi?"

Trầm Hương cắn chặt răng, đáp mây bay đi theo Tam Thánh Mẫu phía sau.

Còn lại Hằng Nga một người tại tại chỗ, nói không rõ thê lương, nói vô cùng lòng chua xót, nàng sai lầm rồi sao? Từ đầu đến cuối đều sai lầm rồi sao? Kia tòa Quảng Hàn cung nhốt nàng rất nhiều rất nhiều năm, nay nàng còn muốn một mình một người nhốt tại kia nhất phương tiểu thiên địa giữa sao? Hằng Nga ai oán nhìn về phía những người khác bay đi tây phương, quay người lại, nước tay áo bay lên, trở lại kia vĩnh viễn đều băng lạnh như băng lãnh Quảng Hàn cung.

【 mười bảy 】

Côn Luân sơn, Hao Thiên Khuyển đứng ở nhất đại phiến xanh biếc rừng trúc bên ngoài, lo lắng qua lại đọa cước bộ, này phiến rừng trúc hạ đặc thù kết giới, nếu không có tìm được bí quyết, thật đúng là không có biện pháp đi vào. Y năng lực của hắn, hoàn toàn xem không hiểu này kết giới là như thế nào làm cho. Hắn nghe tiểu chủ nhân hương vị theo dõi đến nơi đây, sau đó đã bị chắn ở bên ngoài, vào không được.

"Chủ nhân, Hao Thiên Khuyển tại đây đâu. Chủ nhân ────" rốt cục đợi cho chủ nhân cùng tam công chúa đã đến, Hao Thiên Khuyển lên tiếng hô to.

Vừa rơi xuống đất, Thốn Tâm liền xông lên phía trước bắt Hao Thiên Khuyển hỏi, "Cục cưng ở trong này sao? Ngươi như thế nào không có đi vào? Hắn làm sao vậy? Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi trả lời ta nha."

Phê lý cách cách liên tục hỏi hảo mấy vấn đề, Hao Thiên Khuyển thiếu chút nữa bị vòng hôn mê."Chủ nhân, này phiến rừng trúc có kết giới chống đỡ, Hao Thiên Khuyển không có cách nào khác đi vào. Nhưng là... Tiểu chủ nhân hương vị là ở trong này biến mất ..."

Dương Tiễn nghe vậy, tiến lên dò xét một phen, thật sự có một tầng kết giới bao trùm này phiến rừng trúc. Loại này kết giới hắn rất quen thuộc, là sư môn đặc thù kết giới, chẳng lẽ này phiến trong rừng trúc thả cái gì bảo vật sao?"Hao Thiên Khuyển, ngươi lập tức đi tìm sư phụ hắn lão nhân gia tới đây."

"Là, chủ nhân." Lên tiếng trả lời, Hao Thiên Khuyển thi triển pháp lực lập tức liền bay đi .

Xuất ra Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao, Dương Tiễn vận đủ pháp lực tính đạt được kiếp giới , "Thốn Tâm, các ngươi lui ra phía sau điểm."

Tiểu Ngọc tiến lên giúp đỡ Thốn Tâm, "Mợ, chúng ta lui về phía sau một ít đi." Thốn Tâm làm cho Tiểu Ngọc giúp đỡ sau này lui, một đôi mắt chưa bao giờ rời đi qua Dương Tiễn cùng kia phiến rừng trúc.

Cũng là sư môn mật truyền kết giới, Dương Tiễn quen thuộc phá này kết giới, chính là Dương Tiễn không nghĩ tới này kết giới cũng là không xong chỉnh , có một hai chỗ tiểu chỗ hổng, cục cưng nói không chừng đúng là theo chỗ hổng rơi xuống đến này phiến rừng trúc . May mắn... May mắn cục cưng không phải trực tiếp điệu đến kết giới thượng, nếu không hậu quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi. Dương Tiễn cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Gặp Dương Tiễn thu hồi Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao, Thốn Tâm liền lo lắng chạy vào trong rừng trúc, một bên chạy một bên hô, "Cục cưng, cục cưng ngươi ở nơi nào? Nương tới tìm ngươi , cục cưng ngươi ở nơi nào? Cục cưng ──── "

Dương Tiễn cũng là vẻ mặt lo lắng một bên tìm một bên hô cục cưng, "Cục cưng, ngươi ở nơi nào? Ngươi nghe được sao? Cục cưng, là cha nha. Cha cùng nương đều tới tìm ngươi , cục cưng, mau trả lời a ──── cục cưng ─── "

Trong rừng trúc, một tiếng thanh la lên đều là cha mẹ tìm nhi tiếng kêu, tiếng gió ào ào, không chút nào nghe không thấy tiểu nhi thanh âm.

Tiểu Ngọc lo lắng tại rừng trúc ngoại chờ Tam Thánh Mẫu đi vào, rốt cục nàng đợi cho Tam Thánh Mẫu. Dương Thiền vừa vừa rơi xuống đất khiến cho Tiểu Ngọc túm rảnh tay, muốn hướng trong rừng trúc đi."Tiểu Ngọc, làm sao vậy? Nhị ca bọn họ tại trong rừng trúc mặt sao?"

"Là nha, Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc nói cục cưng hương vị ngay tại trong rừng trúc. Vốn là có kết giới , nhưng là vừa mới làm cho cậu phá. Ai nha, không nói , chúng ta nhanh chút tìm cục cưng đi." Tiểu Ngọc tùng rảnh tay, bắt đầu tại trong rừng trúc lớn tiếng la lên cục cưng.

Dương Thiền cũng đồng dạng nóng vội tìm kiếm cục cưng thân ảnh, chính là khóe mắt nhất ngắm, lại nhìn đến Trầm Hương cũng không nhúc nhích đứng ở nơi đó, nàng đau lòng quát: "Nghiệt tử, ngươi còn không lại đây hỗ trợ tìm? Ngươi nếu không tha lỗi, liền ngay cả nương cũng không thể nào cứu được ngươi."

Bi hận nhìn về phía mẫu thân, Trầm Hương thế này mới tâm không cam lòng tình không muốn chung quanh đi lại , hắn cũng bị thương, vì sao không ai tới hỏi hắn một tiếng hắn làm sao vậy? Cách dùng lực áp chế miệng vết thương, Trầm Hương chậm quá chứa tìm kiếm động tác, vẻ mặt lơ đễnh.

Rừng trúc chính giữa ương, là nhất hình tròn không, không thượng để đặt cái một trượng khoan ngọc chế cái ao. Nói là cái ao cũng không đúng, nếu muốn làm cái tương tự, vậy là tốt rồi so với là cái phóng đại mấy chục lần cái đĩa. Ngọc điệp bên trong chất lỏng trong suốt trong suốt, nhưng là gió thổi qua động, lại nửa điểm gió thổi vằn nước cũng không sinh ra. Khả ngọc điệp bên trong xác thực thực là một loại chất lỏng, hơi nhất tới gần, liền thấy lạnh lẽo thấu triệt.

"Cục cưng ─── cục cưng ───── ngươi đừng dọa nương a, nhanh chút ra tiếng a, cục cưng ───" Thốn Tâm hỗn loạn nghẹn ngào tiếng gào, một tiếng lại một tiếng, thanh thanh thê liệt, nghe thấy giả đau lòng dục khóc.

Thốn Tâm đi vào ngọc điệp chỗ chỗ, không có nhìn đến cục cưng thân ảnh, nàng cố nén nước mắt, tính theo khác một cái phương hướng lại tiếp tục tìm cục cưng thân ảnh thời điểm, nhìn đến Dương Tiễn theo một khác giữ đi tới, nàng vội vàng chạy đi qua, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi thấy cục cưng sao? Ngươi xem đến hắn sao?"

Nhìn thấy Thốn Tâm cực kỳ bi thương bộ dáng, Dương Tiễn tâm lại càng đau , "Không có... Thốn Tâm, ta không tìm cục cưng."

Thốn Tâm trương miệng, cảm giác tiếp theo giây sẽ khóc, trừu cái mũi.

Lúc này, Dương Thiền bọn họ cũng đều tự theo một bên tìm đến đây này phiến không, chính là Dương Thiền cùng Tiểu Ngọc đều vẻ mặt thất vọng đối Dương Tiễn lắc lắc đầu. Trầm Hương cái gì cũng chưa nói, chính là xem như vậy cũng là không tìm bộ dáng.

Thốn Tâm rốt cục tuyệt vọng, nàng ngã ngồi ở, nước mắt một giọt giọt hoạt hạ hai má, hồng hốc mắt, nàng một câu cũng nói không nên lời, chỉ biết là tâm tính thiện lương đau đau quá, thật giống như trong lòng bị nhân ngạnh sinh sinh bào đi một miếng thịt, đó là lòng của nàng đầu thịt nha.

Nhìn Thốn Tâm bộ dáng, Dương Thiền tâm cảm thâm chịu, năm đó nàng còn bị nhốt tại địa lao thời điểm, khi đó nàng có mười mấy năm cũng là nghĩ đến trượng phu của nàng con song song câu vong, thương tâm muốn chết, theo có nước mắt khóc đến không nước mắt. Thẳng đến nhị ca nói cho nàng Trầm Hương còn sống, nàng mới hoặc như là sống lại dường như."Nhị tẩu..."

Đứa nhỏ sinh tử không rõ, Dương Tiễn cũng rất đau lòng, lo lắng, nhưng là hắn không thể khóc. Hắn là một nhà đứng đầu, hắn có thể thương tâm muốn chết, lại không thể nước mắt chảy xuống. Dương Tiễn nhắm lại hai mắt, coi như tại ẩn nhẫn thật lớn bi thương.

Nhìn bọn họ một đám vì kia oa nhi thương tâm rơi lệ, lại không ai nhớ rõ đến quan tâm hắn trên người có hay không thương, này tính cái gì? Hắn rốt cuộc tính cái gì? Răng nanh cắn dát chi rung động, Trầm Hương oán phẫn hung hăng trừng hướng Thốn Tâm. Chính là này nữ nhân cùng kia oa nhi xuất hiện, hắn mới có thể lạc đến nước này .

Coi như Trầm Hương trừng mắt Thốn Tâm thời điểm, Dương Tiễn lạnh lùng nói, "Trầm Hương, ngươi đang làm cái gì? Ngươi hoàn toàn không có tỉnh lại của ngươi sai lầm sao?"

"Sai lầm? Ta có cái gì sai?" Hắn so với Thốn Tâm nói: "Này nữ nhân làm sao tốt lắm? Ta đều nghe nói, kia một ngàn năm bên trong, nàng đuổi đi cậu sở hữu thân bằng bạn tốt, nương làm cho nàng đuổi đi, Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ cũng đuổi đi, liền ngay cả Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc thiếu chút nữa cũng làm cho nàng đuổi đi. Liền ngay cả Tiểu Ngọc... Cũng là làm cho nàng đã đánh mất ..."

"Ngươi cho ta câm mồm, ngươi liền là như thế này nghị luận trưởng bối ? Ta có như vậy đã dạy ngươi sao?" Dương Tiễn giận tái mặt, lớn tiếng quát.

Tam Thánh Mẫu Dương Thiền chạy nhanh vọt tới Trầm Hương trước mặt chống đỡ, nàng sợ, nàng sợ nóng nảy nhị ca một mạch dưới đả thương con, bởi vì nay sinh tử không rõ là nhị ca đứa nhỏ a. Nhưng là Trầm Hương... Trầm Hương cũng là của nàng nhi a... Cũng là nàng mang thai 10 tháng sinh hạ đến, đau nhập tâm khảm nhi nha.

Tiểu Ngọc lần đầu tiên nghe được là Thốn Tâm mợ vứt bỏ của nàng cách nói, nàng xuất ra kia khối hoàn hình long ngọc bội, trung gian Thái Cực hạt châu lóe bảo thạch giống như quang mang. Nàng mờ mịt nhìn về phía trên mặt đất Thốn Tâm mợ, nàng nhớ rõ mỗ mỗ nói... Này khối ngọc bội là thu dưỡng của nàng mẫu thân lưu cho của nàng, mẫu thân đem nàng giao cho mỗ mỗ, ngay tại ngàn hồ động ... Mỗ mỗ nói nàng là ở cái động khẩu phát hiện đến nàng cùng trên người nàng ngọc bội . Mẫu thân... Là mợ sao?

"Trầm Hương, ngươi mau cùng ngươi cậu, mợ xin lỗi." Dương Liên lôi kéo Trầm Hương, muốn hắn xin lỗi.

Trầm Hương lại giãy mẫu thân thủ, hắn cường ngạnh nói: "Ta không cần, vì sao chỉ điểm nàng xin lỗi? Cậu rõ ràng là thích Hằng Nga dì không phải sao? Bằng không làm sao sẽ có tư tàng vòng tai cùng sau lại ánh trăng tuyên ngôn. Hơn nữa... Hơn nữa nàng năm đó còn đã đánh mất cậu ôm trở về thu dưỡng Tiểu Ngọc, này đủ để chứng minh nàng là cái ngoan độc nữ nhân."

Nghe đến đó, Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Thiền không hẹn mà cùng nhìn về phía Tiểu Ngọc, bọn họ cho tới bây giờ không cùng Tiểu Ngọc nói qua nàng còn có kia một đoạn chuyện xưa, về mẫu thân của nàng hồ muội, cùng nàng thiếu chút nữa trở thành Dương Tiễn thu dưỡng nữ nhi một chuyện. Thốn Tâm vì sao hội đã đánh mất Tiểu Ngọc, chuyện này bọn họ chưa bao giờ biết, bởi vì Thốn Tâm không nói, mà làm Dương Tiễn tìm được Tiểu Ngọc thời điểm, Tiểu Ngọc đã muốn mạnh khỏe tại ngàn hồ động cùng nàng mỗ mỗ cùng nhau sinh hoạt.

Thốn Tâm lại cái gì phản ứng đều không có, cũng đình chỉ khóc, trống rỗng ánh mắt nhìn về phía xa xa thiên không, tựa như cái không người khống chế búp bê.

Cẩn thận đem từng cái đốt đều muốn rõ ràng Tiểu Ngọc, nàng xem thất hồn lạc phách mợ, hoặc là nên là... Mẫu thân?"Trầm Hương... Trầm Hương, ngươi sai lầm rồi. Nương nàng không có vứt bỏ ta, nàng là đem ta giao cho mỗ mỗ, nàng chính là đem ta đặt ở ngàn hồ động cái động khẩu mà thôi. Mỗ mỗ năm đó ta nương hồ muội rời đi ngàn hồ động thật lâu thật lâu đều không có trở về, mỗ mỗ đi ra ngoài tìm thật lâu mới biết được nương đã muốn đã chết, nương sư huynh thu dưỡng ta làm nữ nhi." Tiểu Ngọc chảy lệ nhìn về phía Trầm Hương, "Nương không có vứt bỏ ta, là mỗ mỗ cầu nương đem ta còn cấp của nàng. Nương còn để lại ngọc bội cho ta phòng thân ."

Nằm mơ đều không thể tưởng được thì ra còn có như vậy một đoạn chuyện xưa, Trầm Hương kinh ngạc lui về phía sau vài bước.

Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Thiền đem ánh mắt chuyển qua Thốn Tâm trên người, bọn họ đều không có nghĩ tới sẽ là hồ muội nương làm cho Thốn Tâm đem Tiểu Ngọc giao cho của nàng. Thốn Tâm lúc này lại tựa đầu chuyển hướng Trầm Hương phương hướng, nàng miễn cưỡng đứng lên tử, đi hướng Trầm Hương.

"Ngươi hận ta, ngươi chán ghét cục cưng đều là vì Dương Tiễn kia đoạn ánh trăng tuyên ngôn, ngàn năm trăng rằm, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu, còn có Dương Tiễn tư tàng Hằng Nga vòng tai cùng vì Hằng Nga đánh nát ngọc thụ? Là vì này đó sao?" Thốn Tâm khóc ách cổ họng, hỏi.

Trầm Hương không làm rõ được nữ nhân này hành động, nhưng vẫn là gật gật đầu, "Đúng vậy, nếu ngươi cùng kia oa nhi chưa từng có xuất hiện, cũng liền không có sự tình hôm nay phát sinh."

"Trầm Hương ───" Dương Thiền đưa tay đem Trầm Hương túm đến bên người, "Ngươi như thế nào có thể nói nói như vậy?"

Trầm Hương vừa muốn phản bác, chợt nghe đến Thốn Tâm phát ra một trận tiếng cười, hắn bất khả tư nghị nhìn về phía kia nữ nhân, này dưới tình huống nàng thế nhưng còn cười đi ra?

Tiếng cười không ngừng theo Thốn Tâm miệng phát ra, chua sót tiếng cười, ngay cả khóc đều so với tươi cười còn bắt làm trò hề khuôn mặt tươi cười."Thì ra... Thì ra hại cục cưng nhân là ta... Cùng của hắn thân cha... Ta nghĩ đến cho các ngươi phụ tử tướng nhận thức, là cho của hắn nhất giấc mộng đẹp. Kết quả... Kết quả là một hồi ác mộng. Sớm biết rằng như vậy, ta làm ma muốn các ngươi tướng nhận thức, ta tình nguyện cả đời vĩnh viễn đợi tại kia tòa lạnh như băng hành cung, nhìn cục cưng thân thể dần dần cỏ khô, tối thiểu cục cưng đến chết đều đã thực vui vẻ rất khoái nhạc."

"Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm đừng như vậy..." Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm kéo vào trong lòng, Thốn Tâm nói đúng vậy, hại cục cưng , hắn cũng có phân. Nhìn Thốn Tâm bệnh tâm thần bộ dáng, đau lòng khó ức.

Thốn Tâm lại đột nhiên đẩy ra Dương Tiễn ôm ấp, đưa tay đó là thanh thúy một cái tát, "Trăng rằm ngàn năm, tặng bánh chi nghị, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu, đánh nát ngọc thụ, tư tàng vòng tai, ánh trăng tuyên ngôn, ngươi đến tột cùng có biết hay không ngươi yêu nhân là ai a? Ngươi rốt cuộc hiểu hay không cái gì là tình yêu a? Tại ngươi trong lòng... Rốt cuộc là ta trọng, vẫn là Hằng Nga trọng?"

【 mười tám 】

Đồng dạng một câu, bất đồng cảnh tượng. Dương Tiễn đau lòng nhìn Thốn Tâm, "Thốn Tâm..." Đối mặt Thốn Tâm một số gần như bệnh tâm thần hành động, Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm ôm ở trong lòng, gắt gao ôm, không hề làm cho Thốn Tâm làm ra khả năng sẽ làm bị thương đến chính nàng hành động đến."Đương nhiên là ngươi, đương nhiên là ngươi... Dương Tiễn thê tử là ngươi, Dương Tiễn yêu nhân cũng là ngươi."

Thốn Tâm tại Dương Tiễn ôm ấp trung giãy dụa , nàng rối rắm suy nghĩ muốn cởi kia một thân lễ phục. Dương Tiễn bàn tay to nhất tróc, bắt được Thốn Tâm hai tay, "Ta không cho phép ngươi cởi ra, ngươi là của ta thê tử, ta không cho phép ngươi đem lễ phục cởi ra."

"Cục cưng cũng không thấy, hắn không thấy , ta còn mặc nó làm cái gì? Ngươi buông nha, ngươi muốn ta như thế nào tin ngươi... Là ai lúc trước đáp ứng qua ta, trong tam giới, khiến ta rong ruổi ? Là ai đáp ứng muốn dẫn ta hướng du Thương Hải mộ Thương Ngô..." Thốn Tâm lớn tiếng khóc gào thét.

"Thốn Tâm, ngươi đã quên sao? Ta đáp ứng của ngươi, ta sẽ tưởng hảo cục cưng tên . Ta đã muốn tưởng tốt lắm a, cục cưng tên." Dương Tiễn từ trong lòng xuất ra hé ra giấy đến, mặt trên dùng đoan chính bút lông tiểu Khải viết "Dương Tế" hai chữ."Dương Tế, Dương Tế... Cục cưng tên đã kêu Dương Tế."

Thốn Tâm nhìn kia tờ giấy, tâm tình kích động rốt cục chậm rãi bình ổn xuống dưới. Nàng đem kia tờ giấy bảo bối dường như ôm vào trong ngực, lên tiếng khóc lớn."Cục cưng, ngươi nổi danh tự , nhưng là ngươi ở nơi nào a? Cục cưng... Cục cưng..."

Ngay tại Thốn Tâm lên tiếng khóc lớn thời điểm, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển mới khoan thai đến chậm. Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phe phẩy kia đem quạt lá cọ, một bên dao vừa nói, "Ai ôi, của ta đồ nhi, ngươi làm sao có thể chạy đến chỗ này đến, chỗ này thật lâu không có người tới rồi."

"Sư phụ, ngươi có biết nơi này là chỗ nào sao?"

"Kia đương nhiên, nơi này nhưng là Côn Luân sơn a." Ngọc Đỉnh lắc lắc cây quạt, rốt cục nhớ tới không đúng địa phương, "Không đúng a, đồ nhi, Hao Thiên Khuyển nói như thế nào là để cho ta tới cứu hắn tiểu chủ nhân . Ngươi không nên đứa nhỏ có thể cho hắn gọi tiểu chủ nhân a?"

Thốn Tâm sửa sang lại dung nhan, nàng hướng Ngọc Đỉnh thi lễ, "Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, Hao Thiên Khuyển nói là Thốn Tâm đứa nhỏ."

Ngọc Đỉnh hoảng sợ nhìn nhìn đã lâu tam công chúa, lại nhìn nhìn hắn đồ nhi. Ngoan ngoãn, này trình diễn là thế nào nhất cọc? Chẳng lẽ hắn bế quan viết thư này vừa ra tới, đột nhiên toàn bộ thiên địa điên đảo một lần hắn cũng không biết sao?

"Sư phụ, cục cưng theo thiên thượng ngã xuống dưới, Hao Thiên Khuyển theo dõi mùi đến này phiến rừng trúc. Nhưng là vô luận chúng ta như thế nào tìm, đều tìm không thấy cục cưng. Sư phụ, ngươi xem có phải hay không nơi này còn có cái gì cơ quan?"

"Cơ quan?" Ngọc Đỉnh đưa tay chỉ vào Dương Tiễn phía sau kia nhất ngọc điệp, "Thì phải là này phiến rừng trúc cần bày ra kết giới nguyên nhân. Nhưng mà... Khả năng năm lâu thiếu tu sửa... Kết giới rách tung toé . Vốn cũng không có gì, nơi này cơ hồ không ai sẽ đến, ai biết đồ nhi nhà ngươi đứa nhỏ hội theo thiên thượng đến rơi xuống đâu?"

Dương Tiễn nhìn nhìn kia ngọc điệp, nếu thật muốn nói làm sao khác thường dạng trong lời nói, thì phải là ngọc điệp bên trong chất lỏng như nước phi nước, gió thổi vô ngấn."Sư phụ, này điệp bên trong chất lỏng đến tột cùng là cái gì?"

Ngọc Đỉnh nhưng thật ra không trả lời Dương Tiễn vấn đề, hắn đầu tiên là ngồi trên mặt đất cẩn thận dò xét kia ngọc điệp, hắn chính là cảm thấy này ngọc điệp giống như có chỗ nào là lạ ... Làm sao quái đâu? Rốt cuộc là làm sao đâu? Cái đĩa bên trong chất lỏng không nhiều không thiếu vừa mới hảo, ngọc điệp cũng không hư hao... Đột nhiên gian, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhìn đến trên cỏ dấu vết, hắn mới đột nhiên phát hiện, này cái đĩa toàn bộ di động nửa vòng."Thật , này ngọc điệp làm cho người ta động qua."

"Sư phụ?"

Ngọc Đỉnh đứng dậy cả người ghé vào kia chất lỏng phía trên, nới rộng ra mắt cẩn thận nhìn, "Nguy rồi, đồ nhi nhà ngươi đứa nhỏ tám phần điệu đến bên trong đi."

"Sư phụ, ngươi nói cái gì?" Dương Tiễn lập tức đi vào ngọc điệp phía trước, có thể không luận hắn thấy thế nào, thậm chí là mở thiên nhãn đến xem, đều không có nhìn ra nơi này đầu cơ quan đến."Ngươi xác định sao, sư phụ?"

"Vi sư cũng chỉ là đoán, nhưng mà Hao Thiên Khuyển đều chỉ có thể theo dõi đến nơi đây trong lời nói, kia hẳn là chính là điệu đến nơi đây đầu đi." Ngọc Đỉnh thở dài một hơi, "Cái này tử khả phiền toái ..."

"Chân nhân, cục cưng hắn rơi vào đi sẽ có tánh mạng chi ngu thôi?" Thốn Tâm sốt ruột hỏi .

Lắc đầu, "Như thế không có, nhưng mà... Nhưng thật ra thực mới có thể hội không về được."

Nguyên bản bởi vì phía trước một câu thả lỏng tâm tình mọi người, lại bởi vì phía sau kia một câu điếu cao tâm, "Sư phụ, ngươi đừng điệu nhân khẩu vị nha, nhanh chút nói nói đây là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Dương Thiền lo lắng hỏi .

Ngọc Đỉnh lắc lắc cây quạt, "Đừng nóng vội đừng nóng vội, nghe bần đạo nói đến... Các ngươi cũng biết này trong tam giới có bao nhiêu cái có thể thượng biết năm ngàn năm, hạ biết năm ngàn năm pháp bảo sao?"

"Cho dù bây giờ còn có cái loại này pháp bảo tại, cũng có thể là làm cho thượng cổ đại thần cùng nhau mang cách tam giới, hoặc là giấu ở trong tam giới, vĩnh không hiện ra."

Tán thưởng nhìn đồ nhi liếc mắt một cái, Ngọc Đỉnh nói tiếp: "Liền bởi vì cái loại này pháp bảo rất ít, cho nên có cái đại thần mỗ thiên đột phát dị tưởng, phải làm cái có thể xuyên qua thời không liên tiếp đi qua cùng tương lai pháp bảo. Đáng tiếc... Không có thành công, cái kia pháp bảo thành thất bại phẩm. Nhưng là cái kia đại thần lại luyến tiếc quăng, vì thế để lại ở trong này ." Nói xong, dùng quạt lá cọ so đo ngọc điệp.

Dương Thiền hồ nghi nhìn ngọc điệp, "Sư phụ, này có thể liên tiếp đi qua tương lai?"

"Đã nói là thất bại phẩm, đương nhiên là khi linh khi mất linh . Bằng không cái kia đại thần đã sớm rời đi tam giới thời điểm cùng nhau mang đi , thế nào còn có thể thả ở trong này."

"Chân nhân, ý của ngươi là cục cưng mới có thể về tới đi qua?" Thốn Tâm như là tìm được một tia hy vọng hỏi .

"Cũng mới có thể là tương lai." Ngọc Đỉnh bổ sung nói xong, "Đáng tiếc bởi vì là thất bại phẩm, cho nên không biết có thể hay không làm cho hắn trở về nha. Cái này phiền toái ..."

"Còn sống là tốt rồi, còn sống là tốt rồi..." Thốn Tâm buộc chặt thần kinh lập tức trầm tĩnh lại, trước mắt nhất hắc, ngất đi.

Dương Tiễn vội vàng ôm lấy Thốn Tâm thân mình, "Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm..."

Đem mạch, Ngọc Đỉnh lắc lắc quạt lá cọ, "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, ngươi vợ chính là lập tức thả lỏng, hôn mê bất tỉnh. Làm cho nàng ngủ một giấc cũng tốt."

【 mười chín 】

Hắn kỳ thật đã muốn không quá nhớ rõ đã xảy ra chuyện gì, trong đầu cuối cùng một cái ấn tượng là hắn bắt tay đặt ở vòng tai thượng, nhìn xem kia bám vào vòng tai thượng pháp lực vì sao nhân sở hữu. Nhưng là sau lại đã xảy ra chuyện gì... Hắn hoàn toàn không có ấn tượng, khi hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn lấy kinh bị một đoàn lạnh như băng chất lỏng cấp vây quanh ở. Cảm giác giống như không phải nước biển... Nơi này là chỗ nào bên trong?

Tán đi hơn phân nửa pháp lực, từ sương trắng hào quang tạo thành hư vô thân thể, nho nhỏ long giác, long thân, long trảo, long vĩ, cục cưng mất đi kia từ cha mẹ pháp lực làm thành thân thể, khôi phục linh hồn vốn bộ dạng. Tại hắn ý thức mơ hồ thời điểm, thời gian lặng yên hồi tưởng ngàn nhiều năm.

Quán Giang khẩu, Dương phủ.

Trong phòng, Dương Thiền thi triển Bảo Liên đăng tại giúp nhị ca Dương Tiễn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển sống lại hoàn dương, một bên Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hết sức chăm chú hỗ trợ mấy vòng nhi. Ngoài cửa phòng, một thân kim giáp Thính Tâm, một thân phấn hồng Thốn Tâm, quần áo áo trắng Hằng Nga ba người canh giữ ở cửa. Ngoài phòng, từ Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cầm đầu, Mai Sơn huynh đệ cùng Lý gia phụ tử đang đối chiến phụng chỉ đến đuổi giết Dương gia huynh muội ngũ cực chiến thần. Tuy rằng là Thiên Bồng nguyên soái này phương lấy nhiều đánh thiếu, nhưng hai phương thực lực quá mức cách xa, chỉ có thể tạm thời kéo dài một đoạn thời gian.

Ngũ ca ngồi xổm góc, ở nơi nào dao kỳ reo hò, hồ muội càng xem càng là tức giận , nói ra kiếm tiến lên, nhấc tay đó là hung hăng hướng tới Ngũ ca nhất xuyên."A a ──── cứu mạng a ────" dọa nhảy dựng lên, cố không hơn ngũ cực chiến thần tình hình chiến đấu, Ngũ ca chạy trối chết đi.

Đột nhiên gian, Thính Tâm cùng Thốn Tâm không hẹn mà cùng nhìn về phía thiên không, các nàng nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, "Tứ tỷ, ngươi nghe được sao?"

"Nghe được, đó là rồng ngâm thanh âm." Thính Tâm đi phía trước vài bước, muốn xem rõ ràng hơn một ít, nhưng là giờ phút này thiên không mây đen lũng gắn vào dương quý phủ phương, thiên thượng tình huống cái gì cũng thấy không rõ."Phía sau, này mấu chốt... Như thế nào còn có thể có tứ hải long tử đến Quán Giang khẩu đâu?"

Hằng Nga lại cái gì cũng không có nghe đến, nàng hướng tới thiên thượng nhìn nhìn, nhẹ giọng nói: "Có lẽ chính là trải qua nơi này mà thôi, dù sao... Nơi này người ở bên ngoài trong mắt, là cái chứa chấp Thiên đình tội phạm địa phương."

Các nàng cũng không có đối kia nói rồng ngâm thanh nhiều làm đoán, dù sao lúc này vẫn là trước mặt tình hình chiến đấu có vẻ quan trọng hơn. Nhưng là, kia rồng ngâm thanh lại theo suy yếu phiêu mạc trở nên càng ngày càng rõ ràng vang dội, giống như là cái kia long càng ngày càng tới gần dương quý phủ không giống nhau. Thốn Tâm ánh mắt tuy rằng là đặt ở trước mắt tình hình chiến đấu thượng, nhưng là có một nửa tâm thần toàn hệ ở tại kia nói càng ngày càng gần rồng ngâm thanh thượng. Không biết tại sao, nàng chính là cảm thấy kia rồng ngâm thanh rất là thê lương.

Cục cưng vừa tỉnh đến, liền phát hiện chính mình đã muốn mất đi thân thể, nhưng lại tại một cái kỳ quái địa phương. Chỉ cần gió thổi qua, hắn sẽ theo gió phiêu đi, sợ tới mức cục cưng chạy nhanh tập trung tinh thần vận đủ sở thừa không nhiều lắm pháp lực, tìm về nhà lộ. Nháy mắt to, nếu cục cưng lúc này còn có thân thể trong lời nói, kia sớm sẽ không biết nói chảy ra bao nhiêu trân châu đến đây.

Từng đạo thê lương ai oán rồng ngâm thanh theo cục cưng trong lời nói phát ra đến, hắn thực hối hận, phi thường hối hận, hắn không hiểu hắn chính là thượng đi xem đi ánh trăng ngoạn mà thôi, vì sao hắn nhận tri hết thảy liền hoàn toàn cải biến, cục cưng thậm chí ý nghĩ kỳ lạ nghĩ, nếu hắn lúc ấy không có đi lên ánh trăng ngoạn, hiện tại có phải hay không sẽ không hội tìm không thấy về nhà lộ ?

Ô ô... Hắn muốn cha cũng muốn nương, cha còn không có cho ta thủ đại danh đâu, cục cưng không cần kêu dương cục cưng . Ô ô ô...

Không biết lộ cục cưng mạn vô mục đích phi , đột nhiên, hắn nhìn đến dưới có nhất đống phòng ở cùng hắn cha ở trên trời phòng ở rất giống. Có thể hay không là hắn cha tại thế gian mua thêm ? Hắn về nhà sao? Cục cưng hoan hô một tiếng, tại không trung quay về một vòng sau, liền đi xuống bay đi.

Ngũ cực chiến thần gặp lâu công không dưới, trong lòng biết Thiên Bồng nguyên soái bọn họ chính là tại kéo dài thời gian, vì thế năm người tụ tập cùng một chỗ xiêm áo ngũ thật lớn trận. Thiên Bồng thấy vậy cũng cùng mọi người tụ tập pháp lực đối kháng ngũ thật lớn trận, Lý Tĩnh lại tế ra của hắn Linh Lung Bảo Tháp đến.

Cục cưng gần nhất liền nhìn đến song phương so với biện pháp lực cục diện, tò mò lắc lắc long vĩ, đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem, lại ở một bên thấy được mẫu thân thân ảnh, cục cưng vui sướng sẽ bay qua đi, lại nhìn đến mẫu thân vẻ mặt lo lắng đối hắn hô to: "Ai, kia không biết là ai gia long cục cưng, ngươi cẩn thận một chút a, nơi đó rất nguy hiểm ."

Không biết là ai gia long cục cưng? Không biết là ai gia ? Nhà ai ? Cục cưng trừng lớn hai mắt, tâm một trận đau đớn, nương... Là cục cưng nha, ta là cục cưng nha...

Ngay tại giờ phút này, ngũ cực chiến thần mạnh thêm lớn pháp lực, mắt thấy Thiên Bồng bọn họ sẽ chắn không dưới đi kia trong nháy mắt, cục cưng cả người bạo phát một đạo bạch quang, toàn thân pháp lực đều làm cho hắn bức ra đến, chỉ thấy hắn mắt lộ ra hung quang, trừng hướng về phía ngũ cực chiến thần, pháp lực đánh về phía bọn họ. Pháp lực đánh sâu vào đánh bay ngũ cực chiến thần cùng Thiên Bồng mọi người, liên quan này cỗ cường đại khí kình cũng đem Thốn Tâm các nàng ba người đụng vào phòng bên trong, đánh vỡ cửa sổ, té ngã trên đất. Ngay tại bọn họ bị kia luồng kình khí đụng nhập trong phòng đồng thời, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hoan hô giống như theo miệng hô lên , "Tám mươi mốt vòng nhi ───" sau đó, liền làm cho Thiên Bồng nguyên soái áp ngã xuống đất.

Dương Tiễn cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển hai người mạnh khỏe ngồi ở bồ đoàn thượng, nếu là nhìn kỹ, còn có thể phát hiện bọn họ ngón tay hơi hơi động tác .

Ngũ cực chiến thần hướng vào phòng bên trong, đi đầu cái kia hỏi, "Ai là Dương Tiễn?"

Bên cạnh hắn người nọ so với ngồi ở bồ đoàn thượng Dương Tiễn, "Hắn chính là Dương Tiễn."

"Sát."

Sát tự vừa mới hạ xuống, chợt nghe đến một đạo giọng nữ lớn tiếng hô, "Muốn giết Dương Tiễn, trước hết giết ta." Thốn Tâm theo trên mặt đất đứng dậy, nắm chặt trong tay đoản kiếm, lớn tiếng nói.

Nhanh tiếp ở phía sau là Dương Thiền, "Muốn giết ta nhị ca, trước hết giết ta." Cùng với Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái muốn giết Dương Tiễn còn muốn trước giết bọn họ tuyên ngôn.

Đi đầu người nọ nhìn chung quanh một chút trong phòng nhân, cuối cùng tổng kết nói: "Tất cả đều giết, vĩnh tuyệt hậu hoạn."

"Không bằng Dương Tiễn trước giết các ngươi, tuyệt của các ngươi hậu hoạn." Lạnh như băng thanh âm vang lên, Dương Tiễn mở mắt, trong tay hóa ra Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao.

Một bên Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng cầm lấy xương cốt bổng, hung tợn trừng hướng ngũ cực chiến thần.

Đối mặt chết mà sống lại chủ tớ hai người, những người khác tràn đầy vui sướng nhìn về phía hai người bọn họ.

Thốn Tâm hỉ cực mà khóc đỏ hốc mắt, "Dương Tiễn..."

Tại cùng Thốn Tâm sát bên người mà qua thời điểm, Dương Tiễn nếu có chút giống như vô nhìn Thốn Tâm liếc mắt một cái.

Ngoài phòng, ghét ghét nhất tức cục cưng nằm ở lạnh như băng trên mặt đất, thân hình càng lúc hư vô phiêu miểu. Cục cưng thương tâm nhìn trong phòng, cha, nương... Không cần đem cục cưng bỏ lại... Được không...

【 hai mươi 】

Kia ngũ cực chiến thần vừa thấy Dương Tiễn sống lại, Mai Sơn còn lại chúng huynh đệ chạy trở về, tục ngữ nói hai đấm khó địch bốn chưởng, nghĩ nhiều cắn chết giống, cái này thật là quả bất địch chúng . Biết ơn huống bất lợi cho bọn họ, vì thế cái Ngũ ca, đào tẩu . Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cùng Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ còn đứng tại trung đình khiêu khích , Na Tra cùng Dương Thiền vây quanh ở Dương Tiễn bên người, hỏi Dương Tiễn trạng huống như thế nào.

Thốn Tâm nhìn hoàn hảo như lúc ban đầu Dương Tiễn, trên mặt tràn đầy vui sướng tươi cười, nhưng là lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái kia long cục cưng, vội vàng đi nhanh liền xông ra ngoài. Thính Tâm tự nhiên nghĩ đến Thốn Tâm này phiên chạy ra đi là vì sao, vì thế cũng theo đi ra ngoài.

"Long cục cưng, long cục cưng... Ngươi không sao chứ?" Nhìn long cục cưng thân ảnh càng ngày càng trong suốt, Thốn Tâm lo lắng hỏi .

Cục cưng miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn mẫu thân liếc mắt một cái, phát ra một trận rồng ngâm thanh. Nương...

Thính Tâm vẻ mặt lo lắng nhìn long cục cưng linh hồn, này rõ ràng là còn chưa sinh ra long tử hồn phách, nhưng là... Của hắn mẫu thân ở nơi nào đâu? Quán Giang khẩu cũng không nghe nói có long tộc ở trong này trấn thủ, này trong khoảng thời gian ngắn muốn lên làm sao tìm của hắn mẫu thân?

Mắt thấy long cục cưng linh hồn sẽ tiêu tán, Thốn Tâm nóng vội dưới vận pháp lực, truyền cho long cục cưng. Muốn thư hoãn cục cưng linh hồn tiêu tán tốc độ, nhưng là nàng một người lực lượng làm sao cũng đủ? Thính Tâm vừa thấy, cũng vận pháp lực tính truyền cho long cục cưng, nhưng là nàng vừa nhất vận khởi pháp lực, liền có một đạo pháp lực rơi vào tay cục cưng trên người, Thính Tâm ngẩng đầu, thi triển pháp lực cũng là Dương Tiễn.

Thì ra Dương Tiễn cũng đi theo các nàng hai người phía sau đi vào trung đình, Dương Tiễn cũng nói không nên lời vì sao hắn sẽ ra tay cứu này tiểu long cục cưng hồn phách, chính là khi hắn vừa thấy đến này tiểu long muốn tiêu tán thời điểm, nội tâm liền truyền đến một trận đau lòng, liền cùng hắn lúc trước chính mắt nhìn thấy mẫu thân tại đào sơn bị mười ngày phơi nắng hóa giống nhau đau đớn, hắn không nghĩ nếu thường đến như vậy đau lòng.

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm toàn tâm toàn ý thi triển pháp lực truyền cho long cục cưng, tại bọn họ phía sau là tới xem diễn mọi người. Lấy Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cầm đầu, mọi người bắt đầu hỏi Thính Tâm cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân này long cục cưng chuyện tình. Không có biện pháp, ai làm cho tứ Hải Long Tộc chuyện tình chỉ có long tộc bản thân biết được, mà Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lại được xưng tam giới từ điển, chuyện này không hỏi bọn hắn lưỡng hỏi ai?

"Tứ công chúa, ngươi xem đi ra này long là tứ hải nhà ai long tử long tôn sao? Như thế này, Thiên Bồng tiện đường đem hắn đưa trở về." Thiên Bồng nguyên soái hỏi.

"Ngươi tiện đường, có so với ta ở hải lý còn tiện đường sao?" Thính Tâm trắng Thiên Bồng liếc mắt một cái, "Nhưng mà... Này... Thật đúng là nhìn không ra tới là nhà ai con cháu. Không thấy đi ra này long cục cưng chỉ có hồn phách sao? Ta ngay cả hắn là cái gì nhan sắc long đều nhìn không ra đến đây."

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhưng thật ra lắc lắc trong tay quạt lá cọ, sắc mặt thật là đặc sắc vạn phần, đầu tiên là kinh ngạc, lại đến nghi hoặc, cuối cùng là tò mò, sau đó tại hắn nhìn đến kia long cục cưng quang mang càng đổi càng nhỏ, cuối cùng lui thành một đoàn màu trắng địa cầu hình hào quang thời điểm, sợ tới mức cười toe tóe, liên thủ bên trong quạt lá cọ rớt cũng không tự giác.

Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm không rõ cho nên, còn nói không có thể cứu chữa hồi long cục cưng, vì thế lại tăng mạnh pháp lực muốn truyền cho long cục cưng. Cuối cùng là Thính Tâm biết ơn huống không thích hợp, ra tiếng nói: "Tốt lắm tốt lắm, Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm các ngươi có thể không cần lại truyền pháp lực cấp long cục cưng . Hiện tại hắn đã muốn sẽ không tại tiêu tán ."

Phục hồi tinh thần lại Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng vội vàng ra tiếng nói: "Chính là chính là, đồ nhi, tam công chúa các ngươi có thể dừng lại , cái kia long cục cưng đã muốn biến thành đản . Các ngươi cứu sống hắn , hắn hiện tại là các ngươi đứa nhỏ ."

"Đứa nhỏ" này hai chữ nhất truyền tiến mọi người trong tai, mọi người sắc mặt nháy mắt biến thực ý vị sâu xa. Na Tra lôi kéo Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân thủ, "Sư bá, ngươi nói rất đúng không đúng a. Ta nhị ca chính là cùng tam công chúa truyền pháp lực cấp cái kia tiểu long mà thôi, như thế nào nhị ca cùng tam công chúa liền biến thành cái kia tiểu long cha mẹ ?" Còn lại mọi người sắc mặt quái dị gật gật đầu.

"Này các ngươi cũng không biết. Chúng ta long tộc nếu tại cơ thể mẹ thụ thai có hồn phách tại, không chỉ có muốn nhận đến từ cơ thể mẹ pháp lực, cũng muốn nhận phụ thân pháp lực mới có thể biến thành long đản sau đó tự cơ thể mẹ sinh ra, lại theo đản bên trong đạt được xác mà ra mới có thể là thật chính xuất thế." Thính Tâm ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, nhìn nhìn kia vừa mới mới thành hình long đản.

"Cho nên ───" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tổng kết nói: "Long cục cưng tiếp nhận rồi ta đồ nhi cùng tam công chúa pháp lực, cũng chính là thừa nhận đồ nhi cùng tam công chúa là hắn cha mẹ. Không nghĩ tới... Ta ngay cả đồ nhi rượu mừng đều còn không có uống đến, trước hết có đồ tôn..." Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân có chút cảm khái rút khụt khịt.

Thật vất vả đem mở lớn miệng cấp khép lại, Thốn Tâm không nghĩ tới chính là phát ra thiện tâm muốn cứu long, liền cứu được một cái nhận thức chính mình làm nương đứa nhỏ đến. Nhưng là... Thốn Tâm khóe mắt ngắm Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, đứa nhỏ nhận thức Dương Tiễn làm cha đâu, kia có phải hay không nói... Nàng cùng Dương Tiễn trong lúc đó lại nhiều một đạo ràng buộc?

Long đản lớn nhỏ vừa vặn là một người có thể thoải mái ôm lớn nhỏ, tuyết trắng không rảnh xác ngoài, thản nhiên tản ra bạch sắc quang mang. Dương Tiễn vươn tay, thật cẩn thận đem thủ đặt ở long đản thượng, cảm thụ được bên trong truyền đến sinh mệnh lực. Tại đản xác bên trong, có một cái tiểu sinh mệnh, nhận thức hắn vi phụ... Dương Tiễn tâm tình thực phức tạp, hắn tại một cái hoàn toàn không có chuẩn bị tâm lý dưới tình huống bị cáo biết có một cái đứa nhỏ, vẫn là tại một cái Thiên đình thị hắn Dương gia bởi vì yêu nghiệt dưới tình huống xuất hiện đứa nhỏ.

Đột nhiên gian, long đản động vừa động, Dương Tiễn lập tức thu hồi bàn tay, ngồi xổm xuống thân mình cẩn thận nhìn long đản động tĩnh.

Long đản tại tại chỗ tự quay vài vòng, cuối cùng lắc lắc lắc lắc hướng tới Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm hai người lắc lư đi qua, tả lay động hữu ngăn, bộ dáng rất là buồn cười.

"Phốc xích" một tiếng, từ Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đi đầu, vây xem mọi người đều nhịn không được ý cười, lớn tiếng nở nụ cười. Cố gắng chính là này trận tiếng cười quá lớn thanh, dọa long đản, long đản dừng lắc lư động tác. Lòng tràn đầy chờ mong có thể nhìn đến long đản nhào vào nàng trong lòng Thốn Tâm, giận dữ trừng mắt nhìn cười to mọi người, "Cười cười cười, cẩn thận cười đáp cái bụng rút gân, xem ai tới cứu các ngươi."

"Tam công chúa, ngươi đừng nóng giận , này không phải chúng ta lần đầu tiên nhìn đến long đản thôi. Giống như ngươi cùng tứ công chúa, không biết tại long cung gặp qua vài cái long đản đâu." Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cười theo mặt nói.

"Chính là a, " Na Tra phụ họa , rốt cục có cái so với hắn tuổi còn nhỏ đứa nhỏ , "Tam công chúa, này long đản muốn khi nào thì mới có tiểu long đạt được xác mà ra a?"

"Ta nhớ rõ ta đại tẩu sinh long cháu... Giống như tại đản bên trong đợi đã hơn một năm đi?" Thốn Tâm cau mày, cẩn thận nhớ lại .

Na Tra nới rộng ra mắt, tò mò đưa tay vuốt long đản, "Muốn lâu như vậy a..." Na Tra nhất sờ, cảm thấy xúc cảm cũng không tệ lắm, nhìn nhị ca liếc mắt một cái, không có tức giận , vì thế yên tâm lớn mật hai tay đông sờ sờ tây sờ sờ, đến cuối cùng, long đản giống như chịu không nổi , vừa chuyển vòng nhi, chuyển tới Dương Tiễn phụ cận.

Dương Tiễn bàn tay to chụp tới, đem long đản ôm vào trong ngực, hắn đứng dậy, nói: "Đêm dài lộ trọng, mọi người vẫn là đã vào nhà đi."

Thốn Tâm vừa thấy, tâm lý một trận vui mừng một trận mất mát, vui mừng là Dương Tiễn bế long đản, mất mát là long đản như thế nào không có chuyển tới nàng bên này đâu? Nàng không phải long đản nương sao?"Ai ─── Dương Tiễn, ta cũng muốn ôm long đản. Ta là hắn nương a ───" chân nhất đọa, Thốn Tâm đuổi theo, triền tại Dương Tiễn bên cạnh, liền vì có thể ẩm trong chốc lát long đản.

Na Tra trừng mắt nhìn, cũng theo đi lên, "Nhị ca, ta cũng muôn ôm ─── nhị ca, hắn tính đứng lên là ta chất nhi a. Làm cho ta ôm một cái xem ──── "

Lắc lắc đầu, Lý Tĩnh nhìn tính trẻ con chưa mẫn tiểu nhi tử, cùng ở sau người. Là nói hắn cũng có chút tò mò long đản ôm lên xúc cảm như thế nào. Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lần đầu tiên chính mắt nhìn thấy long tộc long đản, tâm lý nhớ thương suy nghĩ ôm một cái, ai làm cho long cung này long tử long tôn long đản đều bị bảo hộ hảo tốt, ngay cả coi trọng liếc mắt một cái đều không được. Hiện tại thật vất vả có cái gần ngay trước mắt có thể nhìn một cái, ôm một cái, đương nhiên muốn đem cầm cơ hội.

Dương Thiền vẻ mặt vui sướng chạy vào trong phòng, phải biết rằng Dương gia đã muốn thật lâu thật lâu không có một việc việc vui , mà nay thiên không chỉ có nàng nhị ca chết mà sống lại, còn có một cái đứa nhỏ, tuy rằng là một cái long, nhưng là đó là tiếp nhận rồi nhị ca pháp lực lấy hắn vi phụ Dương gia hậu đại nha. Dương gia việc vui, hôm nay có tính không được với là song hỷ lâm môn?

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân trong tay phe phẩy quạt lá cọ, tuy rằng vẫn là cảm thấy có người nào tiểu chi tiết làm cho hắn cấp đổ vào , nhưng là vẫn nghĩ không ra. Ai nha ai nha, nếu nghĩ không ra liền tỏ vẻ cũng không tính là cái gì đại sự, vẫn là chạy nhanh đã vào nhà quấn quít lấy đồ nhi làm cho hắn ôm một cái long đản, hắn nay nhưng là tấn chức vi sư tổ a.

Đi ở cuối cùng là quần áo áo trắng Hằng Nga, không biết tại sao, nàng tổng cảm thấy Dương Tiễn tự sống lại sau sẽ thấy cũng không cùng nàng chống lại tầm mắt . Nhưng là sống lại phía trước, rõ ràng hoàn hảo tốt nha...

Trong phòng, Thốn Tâm, Na Tra cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ba người vây quanh Dương Tiễn vòng quyển quyển, quấn quít lấy Dương Tiễn muốn đem long đản cho bọn hắn ẩm nhất ôm. Một cái nói là đứa nhỏ nương, một cái nói là đứa nhỏ thúc thúc, một cái nói là đứa nhỏ sư tổ, một người nhất miệng nói cái không ngừng.

Dương Tiễn cũng là không thế nào để ý tới bọn họ, rất là cẩn thận ôm long đản, sau đó lẳng lặng cảm thụ được tiểu sinh mệnh tồn tại. Thốn Tâm gặp ôm không long đản, biển miệng, đỏ hốc mắt, đọa chân, hai tay dùng sức lắc lắc góc áo ở một bên ảo tính tình. Dương Tiễn nhìn đến Thốn Tâm bộ dáng này, lại nghĩ tới vừa rồi Thốn Tâm câu kia "Muốn giết Dương Tiễn, trước hết giết ta" tuyên ngôn, trong lòng ấm áp, khóe miệng mỉm cười, đi vào Thốn Tâm bên người, đang cầm long đản, nói: "Cẩn thận một chút, đừng ngã ."

Hoan hô một tiếng, Thốn Tâm hai tay ôm lao long đản, mới dám đem long đản theo Dương Tiễn trong tay ôm vào chính mình trong lòng. Cảm thụ được long đản bên trong tiểu sinh mệnh tồn tại, Thốn Tâm đột nhiên có loại muốn khóc xúc động, đó là một loại sơ làm mẹ người vui sướng cùng cảm tạ, cảm tạ ông trời làm cho này tiểu sinh mệnh còn sống.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Dương Thiền dùng sức lôi kéo tìm chủ Hao Thiên Khuyển, hai người rất là cảm khái nhìn này một nhà ba người ấm áp hình ảnh.

【 hai mươi mốt 】

Dương phủ trong đại sảnh, Thiên Bồng, Ngọc Đỉnh , Na Tra chờ mấy người vây quanh ở bên cạnh bàn một người thân một tay vuốt tuyết trắng long đản.

"Ta nói, này long tộc đản sờ đứng lên, chính là cùng bình thường gà, vịt không giống với. Xúc cảm đặc biệt hảo, sờ đứng lên đặc biệt thoải mái." Thiên Bồng một bên vuốt một bên có kết luận.

"Kia đương nhiên, đây chính là ta nhị ca đứa nhỏ." Na Tra tò mò thân một bàn tay đầu ngón tay trạc long đản một chút.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhưng thật ra vẫn đắm chìm tại mình cao hứng suy nghĩ trung, hắn làm sư tổ , hắn nằm mơ đều không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ có một ngày này, hắn làm sư tổ a.

Này ba người đông sờ sờ tây sờ sờ, chút không đem long đản thân mình ý chí để ở trong lòng, long đản có lẽ là chịu không nổi như vậy tra tấn, tại một cái tự quay giãy hắn ba người ma chưởng sau, ở trên bàn cổn nha cổn , rất nhanh liền cổn đến bàn đi xuống. Thiên Bồng ba người hoảng sợ, chạy nhanh đứng lên muốn đi nhặt long đản,

"Ai, tiểu long đản ngươi đừng cổn a, lại lăn xuống khứ tựu ngã bậc thang thượng ." Thiên Bồng lớn tiếng la hét.

Khả là bọn hắn không nghĩ tới long đản cổn tốc độ còn rất nhanh , giống như là có ý thức nhanh hơn lăn lộn tốc độ, tình nguyện lăn xuống bậc thang cũng không cần lại làm cho bọn họ cầm ngoạn. Trên hành lang, Thốn Tâm dẫn theo ấm trà theo phòng bếp chậm rãi đi tới, đột nhiên gian nàng xem đến long đản theo đại sảnh cửa lăn ra đây, còn lăn một vòng lại cổn, lăn xuống bậc thang khi còn thùng thùng thùng vài thanh.

Há to miệng, Thốn Tâm không rõ ràng lắm làm sao có thể phát sinh chuyện như vậy, nàng kêu thảm, "Long cục cưng nha ──── "

Thiên Bồng ba người đã muốn lao ra đại sảnh, nhảy xuống bậc thang, một người phân ba cái phương vị vây quanh long đản. Gặp long đản dừng lăn lộn động tác sau, ba người không hẹn mà cùng thở hổn hển một hơi. Ngọc Đỉnh cầm lấy long đản, nhìn kỹ xem, hảo thêm tại không có xuất hiện cái khe, này tỏ vẻ long đản không có chuyện tình đi?

"Nguy hiểm thật nguy hiểm thật, hoàn hảo long đản không có xảy ra chuyện gì, nói cách khác chỉ là nhị ca cùng tam công chúa bọn họ kia quan đã có thể thảm la." Na Tra vừa mới thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, vừa chuyển đầu, liền nhìn đến hắn nhị ca Dương Tiễn đứng ở đại môn khẩu phương hướng mắt lạnh trừng mắt bọn họ. Kinh hô một tiếng, "A... Nhị ca... Ngươi đến đây lúc nào nha?"

Nhíu một chút cái mũi, Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn một chút hắn chủ nhân, nói: "Tại kia long đản cổn đến trung đình đến, các ngươi ba người vây quanh ở long đản thời điểm."

"Sư phụ, Na Tra, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái, ta Dương gia đứa nhỏ không phải cho các ngươi lấy đến đùa. Hơn nữa, hắn bây giờ còn là một viên đản, các ngươi sẽ không có thể cẩn thận một chút sao?" Tiếp nhận long đản, Dương Tiễn cẩn thận vuốt đản xác, chỉ sợ làm sao liệt nho nhỏ khe hở hẹp.

Tự biết đuối lý ba người, đốt đầu, khiêm tốn thụ giáo.

"Hảo oa, các ngươi ba cái làm cho ta đi nấu nước, vì ngoạn nhà của ta long đản nha." Thốn Tâm một tay tra thắt lưng, thở phì phì nói xong.

"Thế nào sao nói là ngoạn đâu, đó là... Trao đổi cảm tình... Đối, đúng đúng, chính là trao đổi cảm tình." Thiên Bồng cười theo mặt nói.

Kiều hừ một tiếng, "Hoàn hảo chúng ta long tộc long đản đản xác hướng đến đều là thực cứng rắn, giống vừa mới như vậy tiểu ngã một chút còn đừng lo. Nói cách khác... Thiên Bồng nguyên soái, xem ta không lột da của ngươi ra?"

"Như vậy vẫn là tiểu ngã? Tam công chúa, kia muốn như thế nào mới kêu đại ngã?" Na Tra bất khả tư nghị la hét.

Thốn Tâm vòng vo chuyển tròng mắt, "Này thôi... Đợi cho long cục cưng có thể đông khiêu khiêu tây khiêu khiêu, chung quanh tán loạn thời điểm, các ngươi chỉ biết cái gì kêu đại quăng ngã."

"Đông khiêu khiêu tây khiêu khiêu" ? Thốn Tâm trong lời nói liền ngay cả Dương Tiễn cũng không miễn nhìn thoáng qua trong lòng long đản, hắn lại nhìn mắt Thốn Tâm, nghĩ rằng có như vậy hoạt bát mẫu thân, nghĩ đến đứa nhỏ cũng sẽ không an phận đến chỗ nào đi. Xem ra, hắn muốn qua thượng một đoạn kinh hãi đảm khiêu ngày . Chặt chẽ ôm long đản, Dương Tiễn phát hiện hắn có tất yếu hảo hảo hiểu biết long tộc cuộc sống tập tính, bằng không còn không biết muốn như thế nào chiếu cố đứa nhỏ này.

Tiếp đón Thốn Tâm ra toà trong viện uống trà, Thốn Tâm dương khuôn mặt tươi cười, gật gật đầu, đi trước sửa sang lại trà cụ . Thiên Bồng đám người nguyên bản còn muốn cùng đi uống trà, lại làm cho Dương Tiễn một cái mắt lạnh cấp dọa lui. Ba người ngươi xem ta ta xem ngươi, cuối cùng ba người quyết định vẫn là hồi đại sảnh hạp hạt dưa nói chuyện phiếm đi.

Vì thống trị Nhược Thuỷ, Dương Tiễn chờ mọi người cơ hồ là bận tối mày tối mặt. Ngẫu nhiên có thể trở lại trong phủ đến, cũng chỉ có thể đợi nhất đoạn ngắn thời gian mà thôi. Nhưng là, tại trong khoảng thời gian này bên trong, bọn họ hoàn toàn hiểu biết đến tam công chúa phía trước nói "Đông khiêu khiêu tây khiêu khiêu" là chuyện gì xảy ra .

Tâm tình thường thường thời điểm, cho ngươi đến cái tả hữu lắc lư chậm rãi di động. Tâm tình tốt thời điểm, mà bắt đầu nhảy lên, khiêu nha khiêu , hoàn toàn không thèm để ý chính mình là cái "Dịch toái vật", theo này đầu vẫn nhảy đến kia đầu, thẳng đến gặp gỡ nhân, làm cho người tới nhanh ôm chặt mới thôi. Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ liền phát sinh vài thứ tại Dương phủ mỗ cái góc, chỗ rẽ, nhặt được không biết đã muốn nhảy bao lâu long đản cục cưng.

Tâm tình không tốt thời điểm, ngay cả cũng không muốn nhúc nhích, trực tiếp cho ngươi đến dùng cổn , đụng vào vách tường không quan hệ, đổi cái phương hướng tiếp tục cổn. Lăn xuống bậc thang cũng không thèm để ý, mặc hắn đông cái vài tiếng, từ hắn tiếp tục cổn. Na Tra liền thường thường cưỡi phong hỏa luân, nháy mắt theo này đầu bay đến kia đầu đi cứu long đản cục cưng. Nói thực ra đi, nếu không hắn là hoa sen hóa thân, hắn đều cảm thấy bị dọa đoản mệnh đã nhiều năm.

Cuối cùng thật sự là chịu không nổi trái tim còn như vậy làm cho long đản cục cưng kinh hách đi xuống, lấy Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cầm đầu, mọi người một phen nước mắt một phen mũi thỉ theo tam công chúa và Dương Tiễn này đối cha mẹ cầu tình , cầu xin hắn nhóm hảo hảo quản quản long đản cục cưng hành vi.

"Đồ nhi, sư phụ của ngươi ta vốn là không có đầu bạc phát . Vô ưu vô lự thật tốt nha, nhưng là từ long đản cục cưng hoạt bát hơn sau, sư phụ đầu bạc phát đó là nhất dúm nhất dúm dài đi ra nha." Chảy chua xót lệ, Ngọc Đỉnh ai điếu hắn một đi không trở lại tóc đen.

Na Tra cũng sầu hé ra khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, "Nhị ca, thời gian này xuống dưới, ta kỵ phong hỏa luân phi số lần, khả không đếm được . Long đản cục cưng có phải hay không rất hoạt bát một chút?"

Nhấp một miệng trà, Dương Tiễn bất động thanh sắc ngắm mắt đứng ở một bên mắt xem mũi, lỗ mũi tâm, trang làm không nàng sự Thốn Tâm. Hoạt bát? Kia chỉ là bởi vì các ngươi không biết Thốn Tâm cùng Ngao Ngọc tam thái tử lúc trước còn tại long đản bên trong thời điểm, kia kêu một cái kinh thiên động địa, Tây Hải long cung không có cặp kia thai long đản không đi qua địa phương. Theo Thính Tâm công chúa nói, lúc trước mọi người vừa thấy long đản bên trong là hai điều tiểu long thời điểm, đều tùng thật lớn một hơi, hai điều tiểu long thôi, có bầu bạn tự nhiên hội dã quá .

Trên bàn long đản như là hoàn toàn không biết có người ở oán giận hắn dường như, hảo tâm tình vòng vo vài vòng nhi. Dương Tiễn xuất ra một cái màu trắng dây lưng hệ tại long đản thượng, cái kia dây lưng thượng bám vào Dương Tiễn pháp lực, có thể tại cục cưng nguy hiểm thời điểm hình thành một cái vòng bảo hộ.

"Như vậy sẽ không sợ chính ngươi đem bản thân cấp quăng ngã." Vỗ vỗ long đản, Dương Tiễn nói xong.

Long đản đông dao một chút, tây dao một chút, phát hiện không đem vật kia cấp dao điệu. Lại nhảy vài cái, kết quả cái kia dây lưng êm đẹp hệ tại hắn đản xác thượng, cuối cùng một mạch dưới, theo trên bàn lăn đi xuống. Mọi người kinh hãi đảm khiêu nhìn long đản cổn đến trên mặt đất, mắt sắc mấy người thực đã phát hiện long đản mỗi một lần va chạm đều đã có một tầng hào quang bảo hộ hắn, Na Tra đem long đản phù hảo, thật sự nhìn đến màu trắng dây lưng thượng còn chưa tán đi pháp lực hào quang.

Như vậy đại biểu ... Bọn họ không cần lại lo lắng long đản không nghĩ qua là nát, liệt , phá? Mọi người lặng im vài giây, đột nhiên tuôn ra một trận tiếng hoan hô, người người tự động tự phát tan đi.

Thốn Tâm tức giận trắng mọi người rời đi phương hướng liếc mắt một cái, ôm lấy long đản cục cưng, "Nhớ ngày đó ta cùng Tam ca ngoạn thành như vậy, phụ vương cùng mẫu hậu còn không phải đều không có tại đản xác thượng hệ thượng hộ thân gì đó. Ta cùng Tam ca cũng không như thế nào nha, còn không phải sống hảo hảo . Hiếm thấy nhiều quái..."

"Ngày hôm qua là ai nhìn đến đứa nhỏ theo nóc nhà thượng ngã xuống tới thời điểm, kích động thiếu chút nữa biến thành long thân ? Là ai chảy lệ muốn ta cấp đứa nhỏ làm hộ thân gì đó ?" Chọn mi, Dương Tiễn vẻ mặt nghiền ngẫm nhìn Thốn Tâm.

"Này... Này... Này ta chính là lo lắng thôi..." Nói không ra lời Thốn Tâm xấu hổ quẫn cúi đầu, nhẹ nhàng loạng choạng long đản.

Dương Tiễn mỉm cười, phẩm trà đồng thời đột nhiên nghĩ tới mẫu thân kia cuối cùng thân ảnh, này có phải hay không đã kêu làm thiên hạ cha mẹ tâm?

【 hai mươi hai 】

Thời gian kỳ thật qua rất nhanh, đã muốn đến muốn đưa Nhược Thuỷ lên trời ngày . Dương Thiền cầm trong tay Bảo Liên đăng vì Nhược Thuỷ rõ ràng không sạch sẽ, còn yếu nước vốn bộ dạng. Đưa Nhược Thuỷ lên trời sau, Dương Tiễn đám người tự nhiên gặp đến Thiên đình đuổi giết, sau đủ loại xem âm tương trợ, tại Thiên đình cùng Kim Thiền tử tướng biện, cuối cùng Vương Mẫu nương nương hiện thân chiêu an, xá phong mọi người vì thần tiên, trong đó càng đặc xá Dương gia huynh muội cùng với khác hỗ trợ mà chạy giả, này dĩ vãng tội nghiệt nhất cái đặc xá. Xá phong Dương Tiễn vì chiêu huệ Hiển Thánh Nhị Lang Chân Quân, xá phong Dương Thiền vì tây nhạc thánh mẫu, đóng ở Hoa sơn, hưởng hạ giới hương khói.

Dương Tiễn không muốn đến Thiên đình làm quan, cùng vương mẫu nói chuyện điều kiện "Nghe điệu không nghe tuyên" . Vương mẫu ứng , Thiên đình chỉ cần có sự muốn điệu Dương Tiễn lên trời hỗ trợ thời điểm, Dương Tiễn phải hỗ trợ.

Cuối cùng, ở lại Thiên đình làm thần tiên là Lý Tĩnh cùng Na Tra phụ tử.

Vì chiếu cố long đản cục cưng, Thốn Tâm cũng không có đi theo đưa Nhược Thuỷ lên trời, nếu thả long đản cục cưng một viên đản ở nhà, trời mới biết này khỏa đản hội khiêu đi nơi nào ngoạn. Thốn Tâm bế long đản cục cưng đến tây bờ biển vừa tản bộ, nhìn vô biên vô hạn Tây Hải, nhớ nhà cảm xúc nảy lên trong lòng.

Đem long đản an ổn đặt ở trên bờ cát, Thốn Tâm ngồi xổm xuống thân mình đến cùng long đản tâm sự Tây Hải long trong cung có người nào, "Tiểu bảo bảo nha, ngươi xem này phiến đại hải, nơi này là tứ hải trung Tây Hải nha. Tây Hải long vương chính là ngươi ngoại tổ phụ, Tây Hải long hậu chính là ngươi ngoại tổ mẫu, ngươi có ba cái cậu, đại cữu cữu đã muốn thành thân, ngươi có đại cữu mẫu cùng một cái tiểu cháu ngoại trai. Nhị cữu cữu đính hôn, còn không có thành thân, vị hôn thê là nam hải đại công chúa. Ngươi tiểu cậu với ngươi nương là nhất thai song sinh, chính là một viên long đản bên trong có hai điều tiểu long."

Thốn Tâm lao lải nhải lẩm bẩm nói xong, long đản thỉnh thoảng cấp cái động tác nhỏ tả khuynh một chút, hữu khuynh một chút, tỏ vẻ hắn có đang nghe. Thốn Tâm nói được khát nước , lại xem nàng đến lâu như vậy , long cung thật đúng là không bán con rồng đi ra cùng nàng ân cần thăm hỏi cái vài tiếng, bằng không đi ra cái lính tôm tướng cua đến cùng nàng hỏi một chút này khỏa long đản là từ đâu đến cũng tốt nha. Thật sự cũng không bất kể nàng chết sống ?

Miệng nhất biển, mắt đỏ lên, Thốn Tâm đứng lên ngón tay Tây Hải, lớn tiếng la hét: "Ngao Chương, Ngao Doãn, Ngao Ngọc ──── bản công chúa biết các ngươi ba cái đều tại long cung, cho dù thực mặc kệ ta chết sống, là không thể ra đến một cái long tới hỏi hỏi ta mang đến long đản là ai gia đứa nhỏ sao? Ngao Ngọc ─── ngươi còn đem không đem ta làm ngươi song sinh muội muội nha?"

Mặt biển thượng, gió êm sóng lặng.

"A ───" đọa chân, Thốn Tâm lại ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, bế long đản chính là thẳng điệu nước mắt. Long đản coi như cảm nhận được mẫu thân bi thương, tản ra bạch sắc quang mang, ấm áp . Thốn Tâm biết tiểu bảo bảo đang an ủi nàng, lấy tay xoa xoa nước mắt, nghẹn ngào nói: "Tiểu bảo bảo... Nương không có việc gì ..."

Tây bờ biển vừa, này mẫu tử hai người lẫn nhau an ủi.

Dương gia huynh muội trở lại Dương phủ lại phát hiện Thốn Tâm cùng long đản cục cưng đều không ở nhà trung, phỏng đoán Thốn Tâm khả năng mang theo long đản cục cưng đi Tây Hải. Vì thế Dương Tiễn dẫn theo đặc xá Dương gia huynh muội cùng với hết thảy hỗ trợ nhân thánh chỉ, đi vào Tây Hải. Phía trước Thốn Tâm bởi vì giúp hắn trị thủy, cho nên bị Thiên đình thị làm phản tặc một người, theo giả giống nhau trị tội, làm cho Tây Hải long vương không dám làm cho nữ nhi hồi long cung, chỉ sợ toàn bộ Tây Hải Thủy Tộc bị coi là phản loạn nhất phương.

Mang theo thánh chỉ, Dương Tiễn gần nhất đến tây bờ biển vừa, liền nhìn đến phấn hồng thân ảnh ngồi xổm trên bờ cát, một bên sát nước mắt một bên chảy lệ. Mi vừa nhíu, tâm trầm xuống, Dương Tiễn nhanh hơn cước bộ đi đến Thốn Tâm bên người, khinh khẽ thở dài một tiếng, "Là ta cho ngươi kiếm vất vả ."

Nghe được Dương Tiễn thanh âm, Thốn Tâm mạnh vừa nhấc đầu, kia trương rơi lệ đầy mặt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thẳng tắp ánh vào Dương Tiễn trong lòng, nếu không có thể lau đi.

"Không phiền lụy, tuyệt không. Là Thiên đình không chịu buông tha các ngươi huynh muội ..." Làm cho Dương Tiễn nâng đứng dậy, Thốn Tâm nghẹn ngào nói.

"Lần này đưa Nhược Thuỷ lên trời, bọn họ thỏa hiệp ..." Mở ra thánh chỉ, làm cho Thốn Tâm xem cái rõ ràng, "Bọn họ xá ta cùng Tam muội đắc tội nghiệt, đương nhiên cũng bao gồm giúp của chúng ta nhân. Thốn Tâm, Thiên đình cũng đặc xá ngươi , Tây Hải long vương có thể cho ngươi đi trở về."

Thốn Tâm nới rộng ra mắt, thẳng trừng mắt kia vàng óng thánh chỉ, nước mắt rốt cục không xong . Dương Tiễn giơ thánh chỉ, đối với Tây Hải cách dùng lực lớn tiếng nói, Thiên đình đã đặc xá Dương gia huynh muội đắc tội nghiệt, Ngao Thốn Tâm đã ở này liệt. Dương Tiễn tuyên bố hoàn sau, theo Tây Hải ở chỗ sâu trong truyền đến một trận tiếng vang, nhất đạo nhân ảnh bay ra thủy diện.

Một thân tuyết trắng cẩm y, đầu đội bạch ngọc quan, lần này lao ra thủy diện đúng là Ngao Ngọc tam thái tử.

"Tới rồi, Tam muội, Tam ca đến với ngươi bồi tội . Vừa mới làm cho Tam muội tại đây bên bờ cằn nhằn nói liên miên lâu như vậy, cũng không đi lên gặp ngươi một mặt, Tam ca với ngươi bồi tội ."

Thốn Tâm hừ vài tiếng, đem long đản giao cho Dương Tiễn ôm. Nàng rút khụt khịt, hỏi: "Như thế nào chỉ có ngươi một cái, ta vừa mới nhưng là niệm ba người, chương đại ca cùng doãn nhị ca đâu?"

"Đại ca bọn họ từ lúc lúc trước Thiên đình trách tội xuống dưới thời điểm khiến cho phụ vương tiến đến đóng ở biên cảnh , này nhất thời bán hội trong lúc đó, sợ là đuổi không trở lại ." Sờ sờ nhà mình Tam muội đầu, đã lâu không đụng đến , quái tưởng niệm .

Rõ ràng là cùng khi sinh ra, chỉ kém ai trợn mắt nhanh vài giây, đồng dạng hé ra mặt sinh trưởng ở Ngao Ngọc cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm trên người chính là có điều khác biệt. Dương Tiễn ôm long đản cục cưng, nhìn này đối song sinh huynh muội, lòng có sở cảm.

Bên tai nghe giải thích, Thốn Tâm cúi đầu không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, Ngao Ngọc còn lại là đã lâu không thấy được Tam muội , vẻ mặt hoài niệm, thế cho nên hắn hoàn toàn không chú ý tới nhà mình Tam muội biến hóa.

"Cho nên... Vừa mới... Ngươi tại long trong cung đều nghe được ta nói những lời này?"

Ngao Ngọc gật gật đầu, tiếp theo giây liền nhìn đến Thốn Tâm hung tợn ngẩng đầu lên, "Ngao Ngọc ─── ngươi cũng dám làm cho ta ngơ ngác đứng ở bên bờ chờ ngươi lâu như vậy, thối Ngao Ngọc." Nhổ xuống một cái san hô trâm gài tóc, hóa thành đoản kiếm, Thốn Tâm một kiếm bổ về phía Ngao Ngọc.

Làm bộ như vô tội trừng mắt nhìn, Ngao Ngọc bắt đầu hô to gọi nhỏ tả tránh hữu trốn tránh, "Ai nha, cẩn thận thế nào ── bên trái ─── bên phải ─── ai nha, kim băng đối của ta mặt a, ngươi Tam ca dựa vào mặt ăn cơm ─── "

Tả xuyên hữu khảm thượng chọn hạ phách, vô luận Thốn Tâm như thế nào công hướng Ngao Ngọc, hắn đều có thể tại ngàn cùng thời điểm nguy kịch né tránh đi. Thốn Tâm càng công càng khí, đến cuối cùng rõ ràng đã đánh mất kiếm, bắt lấy Ngao Ngọc ống tay áo, đầu tiên là chủy mấy quyền, cuối cùng vừa khóc ngã vào Ngao Ngọc trong lòng."Ô ô... Ta nghĩ đến ngươi nhóm đều không cần ta ... Tam ca... Ô ô... Không thể không cần ta, ta là ngươi muội muội, ngươi không thể không cần của ta..."

"Ngoan ngoãn ngoan, đừng khóc đừng khóc... Tam ca sẽ không không cần của ngươi. Tam ca hiểu rõ nhất ngươi , làm sao có thể sẽ thả ngươi một người mặc kệ đâu?" Ngao Ngọc ôn nhu an ủi Thốn Tâm, hắn như là ảo thuật dường như theo trống không một vật trong lòng bàn tay biến ra một đôi hồng san hô khéo léo vòng tai, sau đó cấp Thốn Tâm đội, "Tốt lắm, lại biến thành toàn Tây Hải đáng yêu nhất mê người tiểu hồng long ."

Thốn Tâm quả thực đừng khóc, tay nhỏ bé vuốt thùy tai thượng san hô vòng tai, giơ lên tươi cười.

Một bên Dương Tiễn nhìn Ngao Ngọc dỗ Thốn Tâm nhất cử nhất động, cảm thấy có chút bội phục, không hổ là Thốn Tâm song sinh ca ca, phi thường hiểu biết Thốn Tâm tính nết. Dương Tiễn tự giác hôm nay thượng nhất khóa, Thốn Tâm tức giận ảo tính tình muốn dỗ , hắn nhớ kỹ.

Mà Ngao Ngọc dỗ xong rồi Thốn Tâm sau, rốt cục có cái kia lực chú ý đến cùng Dương Tiễn đánh cái tiếp đón , nói như thế nào nhà mình Tam muội vì này nam nhân phạm hạ không biết cái gọi là thiên luật . Hắn kỳ thật không phải rất muốn đối này Dương Tiễn có hảo cảm, ai hội đối không có việc gì bắt cóc âu yếm muội muội nam nhân có hảo cảm nha? Vì thế hoàn toàn cố ý quên đi là Ngao Thốn Tâm chính mình cứu Dương Tiễn, lại chính mình theo Dương Tiễn đi Ngao Ngọc nhẹ nhàng câu một chút mỉm cười, rất là địch ý nhìn Dương Tiễn.

"Dương Tiễn gặp qua Ngao Ngọc tam thái tử." Trong lòng ôm long đản cục cưng, Dương Tiễn không có cách nào khác chắp tay hành lễ, chỉ phải gật đầu ý bảo.

Nhìn Dương Tiễn trong lòng trắng noãn long đản, Ngao Ngọc đột nhiên cảm thấy thiên địa nháy mắt đổi giống nhau thiên toàn địa chuyển, kia khỏa long đản là ai gia nha? Sẽ không là hắn tưởng như vậy đi? Là nói hắn gia thân ái muội muội đi ra ngoài đến bây giờ giống như ít nhất cũng đã hơn một năm ... Ngao Ngọc sắc mặt quái dị so với long đản, hỏi, "Đó là... Nhà ai đứa nhỏ?" Làm ơn , Dương Tiễn mời ngươi nói cho ta biết này không phải Tây Hải gia đứa nhỏ, bằng không kích thích quá lớn.

"Đó là ta cùng Dương Tiễn cục cưng nha." Thốn Tâm đứng ở Dương Tiễn bên người, lớn tiếng nói xong.

Tình thiên phích lịch, Ngao Ngọc ngốc thất thần .

Âm thầm thở dài một hơi, Dương Tiễn chỉ biết như vậy cách nói nhất định hội rước lấy rất nhiều hiểu lầm, nhưng là đứa nhỏ này lại quả thật là hắn cùng Thốn Tâm . Nhưng mà... Dương Tiễn nhìn lại đem long đản ôm đến nàng trong lòng Thốn Tâm, đột nhiên nghĩ đến, cứ như vậy đi xuống cũng không sai.

【 hai mươi ba 】

Ngao Ngọc còn ngốc lăng ở nơi nào, tiêu hóa Thốn Tâm kia một câu nổ mạnh tuyên ngôn. Tây Hải liền xuất hiện mãnh liệt cuộn sóng, đúng là Tây Hải long vương mang theo liên can thuỷ quân lao ra mặt biển .

Lão long vương Ngao Thuận kỳ thật gần nhất thực đáng thương, từ tam nữ nhi Thốn Tâm bị Thiên đình coi là tội phạm sau, hắn không chỉ có đem hai cái có khả năng con đuổi tới biên cảnh đi đóng ở, còn hạ lệnh đem con thứ ba cấp xem ra, sợ này ba cái đau muội muội huynh trưởng phóng đi Thiên đình cùng Ngọc đế, vương mẫu lý luận. Ngọc Hoàng đại đế, Vương Mẫu nương nương, kia hai cái là loại người nào nha? Kia tam con trai nếu thật sự phóng đi Thiên đình , còn có thể hồi tới sao? Hắn đã muốn không thể nhận thức nữ nhi , không thể đem con cũng mất đi.

Lão tới một đôi song sinh nữ nhân, tự nhiên là sủng nhập tâm khảm bên trong . Lão long vương hai mắt phiếm hồng, vọt tới bên bờ đến, "Thốn Tâm, phụ vương nữ nhi a ──────── "

Bị này một câu rống to đem thần trí cấp rống trở về Ngao Ngọc, mắt lé trừng mắt nhìn một chút nhà mình phụ vương, đem hắn xem ra trướng đều còn không có tính đâu, nhanh như vậy liền dám xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn ?

"Phụ vương, nữ nhi rất nhớ ngươi." Đem long đản nhét vào Dương Tiễn trong lòng, Thốn Tâm phi phác đến lão long vương trong lòng.

"Ngoan nữ nhi, phụ vương cũng rất nhớ ngươi ────" lão long vương nhìn hồi lâu không thấy nữ nhi, cơ hồ rơi lệ đầy mặt.

Này sương trình diễn ấm áp cha và con gái gặp lại hình ảnh, Ngao Ngọc thực không nể mặt thật mạnh ho khan vài tiếng, thuận đường trạc phá vài cái lính tôm tướng cua dùng để trang sức không khí phao phao."Phụ vương, con tưởng hiện tại có so với Thốn Tâm trở về là trọng yếu hơn sự."

Lão long vương khó hiểu , còn có cái gì so với Thốn Tâm có thể trở về càng chuyện trọng yếu sao? Hướng một bên nhìn lại, nhìn đến Dương Tiễn bế cái như là long đản ngoạn ý đứng ở nơi đó. Chẳng lẽ là muốn hắn hướng Dương Tiễn nói lời cảm tạ? Nhưng là chính là này hồn tiểu tử hại Thốn Tâm không có cách nào khác về nhà a? Chậm... Ta vừa mới nhìn đến cái gì ? Long đản?

Vươn tay run run so với Dương Tiễn trong lòng long đản, lão long vương tạm thời ôm một tia hy vọng hỏi, "Tấc... Thốn Tâm... Dương... Dương Tiễn ôm kia long đản là ai gia ..."

"Tự nhiên là ta Dương gia đứa nhỏ." "Ta cùng Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ nha." Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm cơ hồ đồng thời nói.

Này kích thích quá lớn. Lão long vương tại một cái chớp mắt trong lúc đó não bổ Thốn Tâm ám kết châu thai cuối cùng đản hạ long đản sở hữu quá trình, trách không được Thiên đình muốn đem Thốn Tâm cũng cấp xếp vào tội phạm một người, nguyên lai là Thốn Tâm đã muốn là Dương gia con dâu . Không đúng, Dương Tiễn còn không có đến sinh ra đâu, ai muốn đem nữ nhi gả cho hắn?"Dương Tiễn ─── ngươi... Ngươi ngươi ngươi... Ngươi chừng nào thì muốn tới Tây Hải cầu thân?"

"Phụ vương, ngươi nói cái gì đâu." Không nghĩ tới nhà mình phụ vương nhất mở miệng kêu là làm cho Dương Tiễn đến cầu thân, Thốn Tâm mắc cỡ đỏ mặt, khóe mắt vụng trộm ngắm Dương Tiễn phản ứng.

"Các ngươi đứa nhỏ đều có , còn không thành thân này ra cái gì sao?"

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng vuốt long đản, hắn nói: "Dương Tiễn từng tại đây tây bờ biển vừa cùng Thốn Tâm hứa hẹn , thống trị Nhược Thuỷ sau, Thốn Tâm tưởng hồi Tây Hải, ta bồi nàng hồi Tây Hải, muốn gặp cha mẹ, ta bồi nàng gặp cha mẹ. Thốn Tâm tưởng đi nơi nào, ta sẽ bồi nàng đi nơi nào. Long vương, Dương Tiễn hội nhanh chóng tìm sính lễ ."

Thốn Tâm tựa hồ cũng nhớ lại nổi lên Dương Tiễn ngay lúc đó kia một phen tuyên ngôn, trong lòng ngọt ngào mật .

Lão long vương sắc mặt thế này mới hoãn xuống dưới, nhưng là vẫn không ra tiếng Ngao Ngọc lại mở miệng phản đối , "Thốn Tâm này nhất thành thân sẽ lại biến thành Thiên đình tội phạm , không thể gả."

"Ta ㄧ cái Tây Hải tam công chúa lập gia đình quan Thiên đình chuyện gì ? Như thế nào không thể gả?"

"Tam nhi a, chúng ta tứ hải hôn sự hướng tới là tự chủ hôn phối , cũng không quan Thiên đình người nào quản hạt ." Lão long vương nhíu mi, nói xong.

"Này ta biết, " Ngao Ngọc mị mắt, nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, "Tam muội gả ai đều được, chính là không thể gả Dương Tiễn. Lần này đưa Nhược Thuỷ lên trời, hỗ trợ liên can nhân chờ đều bị che thần vị, Dương gia huynh muội tự nhiên cũng không ngoại lệ là đi?"

Mắt trầm xuống, Dương Tiễn giơ lên cao thánh chỉ, nói: "Xá phong chiêu huệ Hiển Thánh Nhị Lang Chân Quân, nghe điệu không nghe tuyên."

"Thiên đình quy định thần tiên không được nói chuyện yêu đương, không thể kết hôn. Dương Tiễn nay nhưng là thần tiên , ấn thiên quy mà nói, là không thể cưới Tam muội , nếu không đó là phạm vào thiên quy. Kết cục... Nói vậy Dương Tiễn ngươi bản thân rất rõ ràng đi?"

Nghe con thứ ba như vậy vừa nói, lão long vương bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, Dương Tiễn thành thần tiên , không thể cưới hắn nữ nhi . Trời ạ, hắn ngoại tôn biến thành phụ không rõ .

Dương Tiễn mẫu thân Dao Cơ công chúa đó là phạm vào thần tiên không được luyến phàm này thiên quy, mà bị Thiên đình đuổi giết. Thốn Tâm lo lắng nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn, hắn thật vất vả có thể không hề làm cho người ta kêu yêu nghiệt , hắn là nhị lang Chân Quân , làm sao có thể lại làm cho hắn trở thành Thiên đình đắc tội phạm đâu? Khả... Nhưng là... Thật sự không thể cưới nàng sao?

Không ra một tay đến cầm Thốn Tâm thủ, Dương Tiễn kiên định nói: "Dương Tiễn chưa từng có sợ qua ai. Vô luận Thiên đình phản đối cùng phủ, Dương Tiễn cũng không hội đánh mất thú Thốn Tâm tâm ý."

Ngao Ngọc chọn cao mi, từ này một câu bắt đầu, hắn mới chính thức đem Dương Tiễn trở thành muội tử trượng phu đến đối đãi. Hừ hừ, nếu ngươi dám đối Thốn Tâm không tốt, hoặc là thần phục Thiên đình muốn hưu Thốn Tâm trong lời nói, xem ta không dẫn Tây Hải đại quân đến san bằng ngươi Dương phủ.

Hé ra sắc mặt thay đổi lại biến, lão long vương cân nhắc luôn mãi, cuối cùng thống khổ nói: "Thốn Tâm, nữ nhi a. Ngươi không thể theo Tây Hải xuất giá , nhưng mà tục ngữ nói gả đi ra ngoài nữ nhi như hắt đi ra ngoài nước, ngươi gả đến Dương gia chính là Dương gia con dâu . Hôn lễ ngày đó, Tây Hải cũng không thể phái người đi."

"Chân sinh trưởng ở ta chính mình trên người." Ngao Ngọc lạnh lùng nói xong.

"Ta lấy một cái so với ngươi còn thô thiết liên thuyên ở ngươi, nhìn ngươi có thể thượng thế nào đi? Tây Hải đã muốn bị Thiên đình theo dõi, nay ngươi còn không có thể an phận điểm sao? Thiên đình ngày đó nếu không trách tội Dương phủ hoàn hảo, cần phải là Thiên đình thu sau tính toán sổ sách, ngươi nếu đi, Tây Hải mỗi một cái đều phải chôn cùng." Lão long vương vừa tức lại oán phẫn nói xong.

Nguyên lai là một hồi vui mừng hôn lễ, cũng là làm cho trong nhà mỗi người kinh hãi đảm khiêu , sợ một cái không tốt mệt mỏi toàn bộ Tây Hải Thủy Tộc. Thốn Tâm lại đỏ hốc mắt, nàng thật sự cấp trong nhà mang đến rất nhiều phiền toái nha.

Lão long vương cuối cùng nhìn nữ nhi một mặt, lại nhiều không tha cũng chỉ có thể hồi long cung đi, làm bộ như hôm nay căn bản chưa thấy qua mặt. Ngao Ngọc đưa tay vỗ vỗ Thốn Tâm đầu, an ủi nói xong: "Yên tâm, ngươi Tam ca của ta biến hóa thuật vẫn là rất không có trở ngại , các ngươi thành thân ngày đó ta thay đổi bộ dáng đi tham gia chính là."

"Nhưng là phụ vương đều nói muốn bắt thiết liên xuyên ở ngươi , vẫn là đừng đến đây đi, hội rất đau ..."

"Nho nhỏ một cái liên tử mà thôi, phụ vương luyến tiếc . Hơn nữa ta hôm nay đều đụng hỏng rồi nhất phiến cửa sắt, phụ vương nhất thời bán hội tìm không ra có thể thuyên ở của ta thiết liên tử ." Nhún nhún vai, Ngao Ngọc ti không thèm quan tâm nói xong.

"Ngươi không thể mang thương tới tham gia của ta hôn lễ a, đâu có , không thể ." Biển miệng, Thốn Tâm nghẹn ngào nói xong.

Ngao Ngọc thả nhu thanh âm, dỗ Thốn Tâm, "Đương nhiên , ta làm sao có thể mang thương đi tham gia ta bảo bối muội muội hôn lễ đâu? Ta còn muốn tại kia thiên cho ngươi mang đồ cưới đi đâu."

"Ta thích gì đó tất cả đều muốn dẫn thượng, ta kia bạch Ngọc Cầm cũng cấp mang theo, tốt nhất là đem ta trong phòng gì đó tất cả đều bị một phần làm đồ cưới đưa tới." Kéo kéo Ngao Ngọc tay áo, Thốn Tâm bắt đầu chỉ định đồ cưới.

"Ngươi nếu muốn, Tam ca đều cho ngươi mang đến." Sủng nịch cười, Ngao Ngọc ánh mắt dời về phía Dương Tiễn, "Dương Tiễn, ta Tam muội liền giao cho ngươi . Ngươi có biết muốn ngươi là đợi Thốn Tâm không tốt, hội có cái gì kết cục đi? Ta sẽ dẫn Tây Hải đại quân san bằng Dương phủ, mới mặc kệ ngươi là cái gì Chân Quân ."

"Tây Hải đại quân không có nhận được cái này mệnh lệnh ngày nào đó." Dương Tiễn thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Ngao Ngọc, ý nghĩa lời nói kiên định.

Gật gật đầu, "Quyết định hôn lễ ngày khi, phái người đến Tây Hải đưa trương bái thiếp nói một tiếng. Tuy rằng bái thiếp sẽ bị tê lạn, nhân sẽ bị đuổi ra đi."

"Dương Tiễn hội ."

Ngao Ngọc bế một chút long đản sau, mới phản hồi Tây Hải, hắn chạy nhanh dưỡng thương . Bên bờ, Thốn Tâm lưu luyến không rời tham nhìn Ngao Ngọc nhập hải phương hướng, Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm sở hữu biểu tình đều ánh vào trong lòng.

"Thành thân sau, là muốn nhà thăm bố mẹ . Dương Tiễn hội mang ngươi cùng cục cưng hồi Tây Hải long cung đi bái kiến nhạc phụ, nhạc mẫu, có Dương Tiễn tại, không ai hội ngăn lại ngươi."

"Thật vậy chăng?"

"Dương Tiễn cũng không lừa ngươi."

Tịch dương hạ, một đôi bích nhân mười ngón giao nắm tản bộ tại tây bờ biển vừa.

【 hai mươi tư 】

Tây Hải ở chỗ sâu trong, kia tòa không thấy thiên nhật hành cung bên trong, Thốn Tâm một người thất hồn lạc phách ngồi ở phấn hồng bối trên giường. Nàng trong lòng nhanh ôm chặt cục cưng tiểu chăn, nước mắt tại trong mắt đảo quanh . Nàng phải sợ... Phải sợ cục cưng rốt cuộc không về được... Của nàng cục cưng nha...

Cung điện bên ngoài, Ngao Ngọc đang cùng Dương Tiễn giằng co , hắn che ở đại môn khẩu không cho Dương Tiễn đi vào. Thân là song sinh tử cảm ứng, hắn cảm giác đến Thốn Tâm hiện tại có bao nhiêu thương tâm, cục cưng mất tích rơi xuống không rõ, này đó đều phải tính tại Dương Tiễn tốt lắm cháu ngoại trai trên đầu."Chân Quân, đừng nói ta không cho ngươi gặp Thốn Tâm. Chỉ cần ngươi giao ra Lưu Trầm Hương, chúng ta Tây Hải sẽ cho ngươi gặp Thốn Tâm."

Dương Tiễn nhíu mi, không có đáp lại.

Ngao Ngọc thấy cũng chỉ là cười cười vài tiếng, không thèm để ý, "Tốt lắm, không giao cấp Tây Hải cũng biết. Ta đây khiến cho phụ vương trực tiếp thượng tấu Thiên đình, có nhân đả thương ta tây hồ tôn, làm cho rơi xuống không rõ, ta cũng không tin Ngọc đế sẽ không đi tróc nã phạm nhân. Chẳng lẽ Lưu Trầm Hương nghĩ đến này khẩu oán khí, chúng ta Tây Hải hội vô thanh vô tức nuốt vào sao? Hắn nghĩ đến hắn là ai vậy?"

"Trầm Hương là ta Dương Tiễn cháu ngoại trai."

"Cục cưng cũng là ngươi thân sinh đứa nhỏ." Ngao Ngọc tức giận rống lớn , "Đem Trầm Hương giao ra đây, nếu không chuyện này chúng ta Tây Hải nhất định hội náo thượng Thiên đình đi, đừng cho là ta nhóm Tây Hải này mấy ngàn năm đến nén giận liền dễ khi dễ."

Dương Tiễn tầm mắt lướt qua Ngao Ngọc nhìn về phía hành cung, hắn chưa bao giờ biết Thốn Tâm cùng cục cưng trước kia chính là ở ở loại địa phương này, không có thiên lý. Trong đầu lại hiện lên yêu làm nũng cục cưng thân ảnh, Dương Tiễn nói: "Chuyện này Dương Tiễn sẽ cho Tây Hải một cái công đạo ."

"Công đạo?" Ngao Ngọc hừ lạnh vài tiếng, "Đừng tưởng rằng kia tiểu tử là ta đại sư huynh nửa đồ đệ, lại cùng ta nhị sư huynh giao hảo, ta sẽ dễ dàng buông tha hắn."

Nhị Lang Thần Dương Tiễn con làm cho thân cháu ngoại trai cấp đánh thành trọng thương còn rơi xuống không rõ tin tức cơ hồ truyền khắp tam giới, nghe được tin tức này, rất nhiều thần tiên đều vô cùng tức giận. Bọn họ đợi đã lâu hôn lễ bát quái nha, cứ như vậy không có vài vị nhân vật chính không thể nhìn a, thiên lý bất công a. Vương mẫu nhất biết chuyện này, chuyện thứ nhất chính là làm cho Thái Thượng Lão Quân đem phía trước đổ bàn cấp thu, nháy mắt thiên giới bên trong khóc thét thanh nổi lên bốn phía, không chỉ có bát quái không xem, ngay cả đổ kim cũng cấp nhà cái thông giết, thiên hạ còn có so với này thảm hại hơn chuyện sao?

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, yêu cầu Ngọc đế lập tức tróc nã Trầm Hương thượng Thiên đình bị phạt thỉnh nguyện thanh nổi lên bốn phía, Ngọc đế hội thụ lí sao? Đương nhiên không, ít nhất tại Dương Tiễn còn không có sở động tĩnh phía trước, hắn không thể thụ lí. Vạn nhất Dương Tiễn vì chuyện này, lại xuất ra Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao đến cùng hắn lý luận, trái tim của hắn khả chịu không nổi. Khụ khụ, xem ra vẫn là đem Phật môn người trong mời đến làm người hoà giải, kia Lưu Trầm Hương nói như thế nào cũng là Tôn Ngộ Không nửa đồ đệ, tìm Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt đến cũng không tính vượt qua đi? Chính là khổ của hắn lỗ tai.

Bát quái... Khụ khụ, tin tức tản là rất nhanh , thường thường tại một cái chớp mắt trong lúc đó, sẽ truyền lưu tam giới, tưởng ngăn lại cũng chỉ không được. Tôn Ngộ Không nhất biết Trầm Hương đả thương dương tiểu thánh gia kia long cục cưng, còn rơi xuống không rõ. Chuyện thứ nhất chính là phóng đi Hoa sơn tìm Trầm Hương, húc đầu liền hỏi: "Dương tiểu thánh gia long cục cưng là ngươi đả thương ?"

Trầm Hương trả lời: "Là."

Một cái là bản thân bị thiết kế thu nửa đồ nhi, tuy rằng lúc ấy thu còn rất cao hứng . Một cái là nhà mình tứ sư đệ Tiểu Bạch long ngoan cháu ngoại trai, tính ra vẫn là người trong nhà. Tôn Ngộ Không đông tưởng tây suy nghĩ một hồi lâu, cuối cùng lấy ra Kim Cô bổng, hắn nói: "Trầm Hương ngươi làm cho ta lão tôn dùng cây gậy đánh cái vài cái làm cho lão tôn xin bớt giận, khiển trách khiển trách."

"Đại thánh, lải nhải, ngươi như thế nào gần nhất không nói hai lời sẽ đánh ta đâu? Ta..."

"Ngươi không nghĩ làm cho ta lão tôn đánh, chẳng lẽ đã nghĩ làm cho dương tiểu thánh tróc đi Thiên đình trị tội? Kia long cục cưng nhưng là Tây Hải bảo bối, là lão tôn tứ sư đệ thân cháu ngoại trai, cũng là Ngọc đế cháu ngoại trai tôn. Ngươi nói một chút Tây Hải này nếu nhất trạng cáo thượng Thiên đình, ngươi còn có thể còn lại nửa cái mạng sao? Đừng quên Na Tra kia tiểu tử lúc trước đánh chết Đông Hải tam thái tử Ngao Bính, Đông Hải cáo thượng Thiên đình, hắn nhưng là tước thịt còn mẫu, tước cốt còn phụ, Đông Hải mới không lại truy cứu ."

"Đại sư huynh ngươi la lý dong dài giảng chút cái gì đâu?" Trư Bát Giới rung đùi đắc ý đã đi tới, "Trầm Hương nếu không tế khá vậy là Dương Tiễn cháu ngoại trai, chẳng lẽ còn thật có thể làm cho Tây Hải cấp bức tử bất thành? Đại sư huynh, ta có quan trọng hơn sự tìm ngươi đâu, mau mau mau, chậm liền không còn kịp rồi."

Tôn Ngộ Không gãi gãi đầu, thu hồi Kim Cô bổng, chung quy không lại nói thêm cái gì giá bổ nhào vân cùng sư đệ ly khai, lưu lại Trầm Hương một người đứng ở tại chỗ tiêu hóa Tôn Ngộ Không cùng Trư Bát Giới để lộ ra đến tin tức.

Thiên thượng, Tôn Ngộ Không giá vân không hảo thanh nói: "Ngươi cái đầu heo, làm ma không cho ta lão tôn đem Trầm Hương đánh cái chết khiếp. Chẳng lẽ thật muốn tiểu sư đệ cùng Tây Hải cáo thượng Thiên đình a? Đừng quên sư phụ hắn lão nhân gia hiểu rõ nhất chính là tiểu sư đệ , tiểu sư đệ nếu chuyển xuất sư phụ đến, ta nhóm sư huynh đệ hai cái chuẩn lại là một chút lải nhải khả nghe."

"Đại sư huynh, này hội khả không cần chờ tiểu sư đệ đem sư phụ chuyển đi ra ." Trư Bát Giới đáng thương hề hề nói, "Ngọc đế hắn lão nhân gia đã muốn làm cho Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đi Tây Thiên thỉnh sư phụ , này vẫn là kim tinh đi Tây Thiên phía trước báo lại tín."

Tôn Ngộ Không thân hình nháy mắt định trụ, lặng im mấy, hắn đột nhiên phát ra hét thảm một tiếng: "A a a ─────── sư phụ muốn tới ta lão tôn như thế nào còn ở nơi này với ngươi ở trong này hao thời gian? Mau, lão tôn phải về Nga Mi sơn bế quan. Bị sư phụ bắt được cũng không phải là đùa giỡn ."

"Sư huynh, đại sư huynh ─── đem lão trư cũng mang theo a, lão trư miếu ngăn không được sư phụ hắn lão nhân gia a ────" Trư Bát Giới nhảy đến Tôn Ngộ Không bổ nhào vân thượng, gần bắt được đại sư huynh không để, đau khổ cầu xin .

"Đầu heo, ngươi như thế nào không học học Na Tra kia tiểu tử đem chính mình loại tại hoa sen ao bên trong, nhất đống lớn đồng giống hoa sen, ai cũng không nhận ra được."

"Đại sư huynh ─── lão trư là chỉ trư không phải hoa sen a." Trư Bát Giới khóc thét tiếng vang lần phía chân trời.

【 hai mươi lăm 】

Còn nói nói những người khác trạng huống, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cả ngày chôn ở thư trong biển, muốn tìm ra như thế nào sử dụng kia ngọc điệp phương pháp đến. Thiên đình bởi vì Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt đã đến, lòng người hoảng sợ, phải biết rằng Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt là ai vậy? Kia nhưng là có thể trị ở tôn đại thánh nhân a, ân cần báo cho thanh, khuyên nhân hướng về phía trước làm việc thiện sự bản lĩnh có thể nói sau vô người tới.

Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt đầu tiên là tại triều hội thượng tán dương trợ tân thiên luật xuất thế vài vị công thần, lại vẻ mặt ngã phật từ bi tán dương Ngọc đế rốt cục cảm nhận được từ bi chi tâm linh tinh vân vân lời nói. Thật vất vả đợi cho Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt dừng lại tính đổi khẩu khí tiếp tục giảng không đương, Ngọc đế vội vàng hướng hắn nói Tam Thánh Mẫu con Lưu Trầm Hương đả thương Nhị Lang Thần con chuyện tình, cái gọi là thanh quan khó đoạn việc nhà, hắn này làm Dương gia huynh muội cậu cũng không hy vọng đem sự tình náo đại, hy vọng Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt có thể đi hỗ trợ điều giải một chút, nói như thế nào Lưu Trầm Hương coi như là Tôn Ngộ Không nửa đồ đệ.

Vừa nghe đến Tam Thánh Mẫu con là nhà mình đại đồ đệ nửa đồ nhi, Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt vỗ tay nói: "A di đà Phật, bần tăng cái này đi giải chuyện này tiền căn hậu quả. Ngọc đế, bần tăng cái này cáo lui ."

Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt rời đi Thiên đình tiếp theo giây, chúng thần tiên đều thoát đi Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện hồi bản thân quý phủ trị liệu nhĩ tật, Thái Thượng Lão Quân còn lại là cùng Thái Bạch Kim Tinh hai người không chút hoang mang theo trong tai lấy ra một đoàn bông đến, dù sao bọn họ già đi, có đôi khi nghễnh ngãng nghe không được cũng là bình thường .

Thấy vậy, Ngọc đế cùng vương mẫu rất là oán giận trừng mắt nhìn lão quân cùng kim tinh hai người liếc mắt một cái, ai làm cho bọn họ hai không có biện pháp cùng nhau cất bông đến ngăn trở kia phật âm quán nhĩ đâu? Bi ai nha.

Thốn Tâm rốt cục đi ra kia tòa không có thiên lý Tây Hải hành cung , nàng hiện tại sẽ ngụ ở Côn Luân sơn kia phiến trong rừng trúc, như vậy chỉ cần Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân càng hiện cái gì manh mối, nàng lập tức có thể đủ biết. Một bên là Tiểu Ngọc cằn nhằn nói liên miên nói chuyện thanh, Tiểu Ngọc hiện tại mỗi ngày đều bồi tại Thốn Tâm mẫu thân bên người, nghĩ một ít có thể làm cho nàng thoải mái chuyện tình.

Từ đã biết Thốn Tâm chính là mỗ mỗ trong lời nói nói vị kia yêu thương của nàng dưỡng mẫu, Tiểu Ngọc cũng sẽ không kêu Thốn Tâm mợ , mở miệng ngậm miệng đều là gọi mẹ thân. Thốn Tâm biết Tiểu Ngọc chính là lúc trước nàng chiếu cố hảo mấy tháng tiểu trẻ con, bị cảm vui mừng. Nhưng là mặc dù có Tiểu Ngọc làm bạn , lại vẫn là như vậy mê võng ánh mắt nhìn rừng trúc ở chỗ sâu trong.

Tiểu Ngọc hoảng, nóng nảy, chạy nhanh tìm đến tứ công chúa hỏi một chút muốn làm sao bây giờ. Thính Tâm gần nhất, nhìn nhìn Thốn Tâm bộ dáng, lắc đầu, thực rõ ràng nói tâm bệnh phải có tâm dược y, làm cho Tiểu Ngọc đi tìm Dương Tiễn đến. Tiểu Ngọc nhất dậm chân, cau mày nói: "Nhưng là... Chân Quân trong thần điện không có người a."

"... Đúng rồi, ta nhưng thật ra nghe nói Ngọc đế làm cho Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt đến điều giải chuyện này đâu. Dương Tiễn đại khái là theo Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt cùng nhau đến Hoa sơn đi?"

"... Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt? Là đại thánh sư phụ sao?" Tiểu Ngọc hỏi.

"Đúng vậy, chính là vị kia tây du thu đồ đệ nhi thủ kinh tuyến Tây Đường Tam Tạng." Thính Tâm không tự giác thở dài, "Nếu Dương Tiễn thật sự là làm cho vị kia cấp bám trụ cước bộ, Tiểu Ngọc ngươi vẫn là trễ một chút lại đi tìm Dương Tiễn tốt lắm. Vị kia phật âm thiện ngôn rất... Rất... Quá lợi hại chút..."

Tiểu Ngọc nghi hoặc gật gật đầu, như thế nào tứ công chúa hình như rất sợ Đại Thánh gia sư phụ dường như?

Dương Tiễn cùng Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt tại Hoa sơn sao? Đương nhiên không, bọn họ nhân tại Quảng Hàn cung, đồng hành giả có Tam Thánh Mẫu Dương Thiền, Lưu Trầm Hương, đương nhiên còn có vốn là tại trên mặt trăng Hằng Nga tiên tử. Vì sao sẽ đến Quảng Hàn cung? Bởi vì nơi này là sự phát hiện tràng, là Lưu Trầm Hương cùng tiểu long cục cưng đánh lên địa phương.

Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt tiến lên dò xét ngọc thụ vết rách, cùng với phân tán tại ngọc thụ giữ vết máu, kia vết máu tự nhiên là Lưu Trầm Hương . Dù sao tiểu long cục cưng lúc ấy phẫn nộ pháp lực cơ hồ duy trì không được thân thể , làm sao còn có huyết có thể lưu. Chấp tay hành lễ, Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt buông tiếng thở dài: "Thiện tai thiện tai, sân là nhất tội, oán cũng là nhất tội. Sự tình tiền căn hậu quả, bần tăng đã muốn hiểu biết ."

"Thánh tăng, không biết ngươi muốn xử trí như thế nào con ta Trầm Hương cùng với Hằng Nga tiên tử?"

"Tam Thánh Mẫu, nếu là ngươi không ngại, thả làm cho lưu công tử tùy ta hồi Tây Thiên nghe ta giảng Phật hiệu. Thẳng đến lưu công tử nguyện ý buông trong lòng oán hận ngày nào đó. Về phần Hằng Nga tiên tử... Ngọc đế vẫn chưa làm cho bần tăng xử lý tiên tử phạt qui tắc, nhưng nếu là tiên tử nguyện ý trong lời nói, sao chép kinh Phật cũng là một cái tu thân dưỡng tính, buông oán hận một cái biện pháp." Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt nói .

Tam Thánh Mẫu không biết Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt "Nói lao" tập tính, còn nghĩ rằng như vậy xử phạt tính nhẹ điểm, không biết Tây Hải biết được có thể hay không nguôi giận. Nhíu mày, đang định mở miệng đổi cái quá nặng một ít xử phạt khi, Dương Tiễn đã muốn mở miệng tạ qua Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt .

"Thánh tăng, ngươi lần này dạy và học Phật hiệu, bốn vị đồ đệ có thể có tùy thị ở bên?"

"A di đà Phật, bần tăng đại đồ nhi cứ nghe chính đang bế quan, nhị đồ nhi khó được có tâm cũng đi theo hắn đại sư huynh bế quan đi. Tam đồ nhi khả năng hội đi theo nghe giảng Phật hiệu, về phần tiểu đồ nhi trong nhà có việc, tạm thời không thể hồi Tây Thiên."

"Thánh tăng hồi Tây Thiên thời, sao không đi Tây Hải thăm tam thái tử một phen, nói vậy tam thái tử hội rất thích ý hồi Tây Thiên nghe thánh tăng dạy và học Phật hiệu." Nói xong, Dương Tiễn liền hướng Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt cáo từ . Từ đầu tới đuôi, Dương Tiễn tầm mắt cũng không từng nhìn về phía Trầm Hương liếc mắt một cái.

Côn Luân sơn, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân một cái không cẩn thận làm ngã giá sách bị chôn ở thư hải lý, này thành thôi thành sơn thành hải thẻ tre, ti quyên, thư cuốn hỗn cùng một chỗ, che lại Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cầu cứu thanh âm. Ngọc Đỉnh vừa thấy này thanh âm truyền thấu không đi ra ngoài, phải chờ tới người khác tới cứu hắn không biết phải chờ tới vài cái canh giờ sau, tổng không thể muốn hắn ôm bị hủy thư tâm tình, chui ra đi thôi? Này đó đều là không xuất bản nữa nha...

"Chui, không chui? Đó là một hảo vấn đề a ────────" Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cũng bị áp thân mình cốt tại đau đớn , đơn giản tâm hung ác, nha nhất cắn, dùng kình cố gắng chui ra vây khốn của hắn thư hải.

Cố gắng gần nửa canh giờ, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân rốt cục thoát mệt nhọc, té trên mặt đất thở hồng hộc."Mệt chết ta... Vù vù..."

Chờ nghỉ ngơi đủ, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đứng dậy đối với hỗn độn đến giống như có kẻ trộm nhi đến trộm qua giống nhau sơn động, cuồn cuộn nổi lên tay áo thở dài tính một chút một chút đến sửa sang lại, đột nhiên gian, theo cổ tay áo điệu ra một quyển không trọn vẹn sách lụa. Ngọc Đỉnh nhặt lên đến vừa thấy, rõ ràng phát hiện này mặt trên viết một ít về kia ăn mặc lướt qua đi tương lai ngọc điệp chuyện tình.

"A a ──────── rốt cục tìm được ────" Ngọc Đỉnh ôm kia sách lụa cao hứng lại bảo lại khiêu.

Còn nói Lưu Trầm Hương làm cho Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt mang về Tây Thiên trên đường, Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt đến Tây Hải đi rồi một chuyến, rời bến hậu thân giữ hơn một gã mặc áo trắng đầu đội bạch ngọc quan tuấn tú nam tử, Trầm Hương vừa thấy đến người nọ gương mặt, cảm thấy trầm xuống, hiểu được vị này chính là Trư Bát Giới nói Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt hiểu rõ nhất tiểu sư đệ, bát bộ Thiên Long quảng lực Bồ Tát, Tây Hải tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc.

Ngao Ngọc đối với Trầm Hương xả ra một chút cười lạnh, rồi sau đó lại là hướng nhà mình sư phụ đưa ra nhìn vọng hai vị sư huynh chủ ý đến. Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt hồi lâu không thấy đến hai vị đồ nhi , tất nhiên là đâu có. Vì thế, cuối cùng tại hồi Tây Thiên trên đường tổng cộng có hai người nhất hầu nhất trư một con rồng.

【 hai mươi sáu 】

[ hiện tại ]

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân tìm được rồi về kia ngọc điệp một ít dấu vết để lại, liền lập tức làm cho Hao Thiên Khuyển đi tìm đến hắn đồ nhi, tính thầy trò hai người hảo hảo nghiên cứu một phen. Bất đắc dĩ sách lụa cấp trên không trọn vẹn thật nhiều, chỉ có thể đoán ra cái đại khái ý tứ đến. Hắn hai người thương thảo hồi lâu, cuối cùng rốt cục thảo luận ra vài loại phương pháp đến.

"Đồ nhi, ngươi cùng long cục cưng phụ tử tình thâm, tìm long cục cưng chuyện nhi, liền giao cho ngươi . Ngươi pháp lực cao thâm, tùy cơ ứng biến năng lực lại hảo, nghĩ đến hẳn là sẽ không ra cái gì đại sự nhi."

Dương Tiễn cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhị người tới ngọc điệp trước mặt, Dương Tiễn mở ra thiên nhãn, màu vàng pháp lực chợt lóe rồi biến mất, Dương Tiễn một thân chiến bào, cầm trong tay Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao, phi tại giữa không trung, phía sau kia thêu ngân long màu đen áo khoác theo gió tung bay. Dương Tiễn vận đủ pháp lực, một cái toàn thân phi vào ngọc điệp bên trong. Ngọc điệp bên trong không có xuất hiện nửa điểm bọt nước, trong suốt chất lỏng bên trong, hoàn toàn không có xuất hiện Dương Tiễn thân hình. Đợi Dương Tiễn toàn nhập vào chất lỏng bên trong sau, kia ngọc điệp phát ra một đạo nhu hòa nguyệt màu ngà hào quang, toàn bộ ngọc điệp từ đông hướng tây vòng vo nửa vòng.

Trừng lớn hai mắt, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân khẩn trương phe phẩy trong tay quạt lá cọ, thẳng nhìn chằm chằm ngọc điệp, chỉ sợ ra cái gì bọn họ không biết sai lầm. Phải biết rằng thiên thời, địa lợi, nhân hòa, bọn họ nhưng là chỉ chiếm "Nhân hòa" nha.

Đắm chìm tại lạnh như băng chất lỏng bên trong, Dương Tiễn nhắm lại mắt, trong lòng chuyên chú nghĩ cục cưng bộ dáng.

Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi, kia nho nhỏ , yêu khóc , làm nũng non nớt Hồng long. Miệng điêu hoa đăng gậy gộc, chớp chớp mắt to, mang theo mong được ánh mắt nhìn Thốn Tâm tiểu hồng long. Rốt cục hiểu được nói chuyện lại vẫn là như vậy yêu khóc tiểu hồng long... Hài tử của ta, ta cùng Thốn Tâm đứa nhỏ, cái kia hội dùng non nớt tiếng nói kêu hắn phụ thân đứa nhỏ...

"... Cục cưng, cục cưng..." Dương Tiễn không ngừng nghĩ cục cưng bộ dáng, đột nhiên gian, dị tượng nổi bật, quanh mình chất lỏng không hề lạnh như băng. Dương Tiễn mở mắt ra, phát hiện hắn chính ở Chân Quân trong thần điện, mà hắn tìm tìm kiếm mịch hồi lâu cục cưng ngay tại trong đại điện đầu tò mò bay tới bay lui.

Cái kia tiểu hồng long lắc lắc thân mình chung quanh phi , có đôi khi vươn móng vuốt sờ một chút giá bút, có đôi khi trộm cầm án trên bàn công văn thẻ tre lật xem , kết quả hình như là bởi vì xem không hiểu, không có hứng thú, không tốt ngoạn, long vĩ vung, đem thẻ tre đá hồi án trên bàn .

Dương Tiễn vui sướng nhìn cục cưng thân ảnh, chính là khi hắn nhìn đến bảo Bảo Long cái đuôi vung liền như vậy đem công văn đá đến án trên bàn khi, ánh mắt híp lại , tính tình này... Rốt cuộc là giống ai nhiều một ít đâu? Bất đắc dĩ nhìn cục cưng, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy đều là thất mà phục vui sướng.

Đột nhiên gian, tiểu hồng long hình như là đã nhận ra Dương Tiễn, cao hứng phát ra một tiếng rồng ngâm, hướng tới Dương Tiễn phương hướng bay tới.

Hai tay khẽ nhếch, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch, Dương Tiễn ngồi xổm xuống thân mình phối hợp tiểu hồng long phi hành độ cao, làm cho tiểu hồng long có thể trực tiếp bổ nhào vào hắn trong lòng. Nhưng là tiểu hồng long bổ nhào vào hắn trong lòng kia một giây, kia một khắc, Dương Tiễn lại cảm giác như là một phen lạnh như băng kiếm đâm vào hắn trong cơ thể giống nhau đau đớn.

Là ảo cảnh? Dương Tiễn thiên nhãn nhất khai, hướng bốn phía nhìn lại, làm sao còn có Chân Quân thần điện tồn tại? Hắn vẫn đang đợi tại kia lạnh như băng chất lỏng bên trong. Dương Tiễn nhìn kỹ, theo phía trên chỗ chậm rãi rơi xuống một ít bọt khí, tại kia chút bọt khí bên trong có đôi khi sẽ xuất hiện hắn quen thuộc nhân thân ảnh. Như là Ngọc Đỉnh sư phụ phe phẩy quạt lá cọ hô: "Thật sự là rất sâu sắc .", hoặc là lúc trước Tam muội tại cứu trị Na Tra chết mà sống lại kia đoạn ngày, Dương Tiễn nhìn kỹ này bọt khí, tất cả đều là hắn trải qua qua đi qua.

Ngọc điệp có thể xuyên qua đi qua cùng tương lai, này đó bọt khí đại biểu cho của hắn mỗ một đoạn đi qua? Nhưng là... Nhưng là cục cưng đâu? Cục cưng tiến vào làm sao, đi qua vẫn là tương lai?

Dương Tiễn vận đủ pháp lực, nháy mắt màu vàng hào quang pháp lực chiếu rọi toàn bộ không gian, cục cưng... Cục cưng... Cục cưng, ngươi ở nơi nào, ngươi đến tột cùng ở nơi nào? Cha tới tìm ngươi , cha tới tìm ngươi a ────

[ quá khứ ]

Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ, Thốn Tâm ôm long đản cục cưng tại đình viện bên trong tản bộ, đình viện bên trong trồng rất nhiều cây đào, cấp trên tràn đầy nở đầy tiên diễm phấn hồng hoa đào. Gió thổi qua động, liền thổi rơi xuống rất nhiều hoa đào cánh hoa. Thốn Tâm một bên tản bộ một bên thưởng thức hoa đào, tâm lý nghĩ muốn hái thế nào một gốc cây hoa đào trên cây hoa đào trở về trang sức trong phòng.

"Ân... Cục cưng nha, ngươi nói này một thân cây hoa đào nở hảo không xem a?" Thốn Tâm đối với long đản hỏi.

Long đản nhẹ nhàng lung lay một chút, làm như trả lời.

Thốn Tâm vừa thấy, vui vẻ gật gật đầu, "Cục cưng cũng nghĩ như vậy sao? Ta đã nói thôi, nhất định là này cây hoa đào nở nhất tiên diễm." Đem long đản phóng tới trên mặt đất, Thốn Tâm kiễng mũi chân tính bẻ một đoạn hoa đào nhánh cây đến.

Liền ở phía sau, một trận gió mạnh đánh úp lại, thổi bay đầy trời hoa đào. Trong gió coi như hỗn loạn ai kêu gọi thanh...

Long đản làm cho một đống hoa đào cánh hoa che, chỉ thấy hắn tự quay nửa vòng, đá rơi xuống một chút đóa hoa. Sau đó, chậm rãi phát ra nhu hòa tuyết trắng hào quang, thật giống như là ở cùng này trận nếu có chút giống như vô kêu gọi thanh hô ứng giống nhau.

Kia kêu gọi thanh âm càng ngày càng gần, tiếng gió tiệm nhược, Thốn Tâm thật vất vả mới bẻ một đoạn nàng cho rằng xinh đẹp nhất hoa đào nhánh cây, vừa ôm lấy long đản, chợt nghe đến một đạo quen thuộc dồn dập thanh âm tại hô cục cưng. Nhất định là tìm không ra cục cưng , tại sốt ruột đâu. Thốn Tâm dương khuôn mặt tươi cười, xoay người hướng tới thanh âm nơi phát ra xem qua đi, "Dương Tiễn, cục cưng tại ta người này đâu."

Xoay người, lại nhìn đến một cái xa lạ Dương Tiễn. Cửu vân thúc quan, trên trán một chút màu vàng lưu vân văn, ngân khải hắc y, cầm trong tay Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao, vẻ mặt không thể tin, vui sướng nhìn của nàng Dương Tiễn?

"Dương Tiễn?" Vi thiên đầu, Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc hỏi .

Dương Tiễn nhìn trước mắt Thốn Tâm, nàng mặc trong ấn tượng ngàn năm trước tại còn tại Dương phủ khi mặc kia kiện phấn hồng xiêm y. Liền cùng hắn trong ấn tượng giống nhau có sức sống, thần thái bay lên, tươi cười đầy mặt... Không, kia tươi cười còn giống như so với trong ấn tượng càng hạnh phúc ..."Thốn Tâm..."

Thốn Tâm đi phía trước vài bước, muốn nhìn xem càng cẩn thận một chút. Dương Tiễn khi nào thì có này bộ áo giáp a? Ai ngờ nàng vừa đi phía trước đi rồi vài bước, trong lòng long đản liền thẳng tắp hướng tới Dương Tiễn phương hướng bay đi, sợ tới mức Thốn Tâm hô to: "Ai ─── cục cưng, ngươi cẩn thận một chút a. Dương Tiễn, mau tiếp được cục cưng nha ─── "

Long đản hướng tới Dương Tiễn phương hướng bay đi, Dương Tiễn cũng giang hai tay cánh tay tính ôm lấy cục cưng, nhưng là... Long đản lại thẳng tắp xuyên qua qua Dương Tiễn thân mình, "Đông" một tiếng điệu đến trên mặt đất. Mặt nhăn nhanh mày, Dương Tiễn nhìn của hắn thân mình dần dần trong suốt, nghĩ ra thanh lại phát không ra tiếng âm đến. Hắn nhìn trên mặt đất long đản, hắn biết... Thì phải là của hắn cục cưng, hắn rốt cục sinh ra ...

Phong ngừng, Dương Tiễn thân ảnh cũng biến mất không thấy. Thốn Tâm kinh ngạc đổ rút một hơi, vừa muốn lớn tiếng kêu Dương Tiễn thời điểm, phía sau liền truyền đến Dương Tiễn thanh âm, "Thốn Tâm, cục cưng tại ngươi nơi này sao?"

Xoay người, Thốn Tâm nới rộng ra mắt thấy trước mắt mặc áo lam áo bào trắng Dương Tiễn. Nháy mắt mấy cái, nàng tưởng không rõ, như thế nào vừa rồi sẽ xuất hiện một cái Dương Tiễn? Giống như so với hiện tại này còn muốn thành thục một chút, ánh mắt càng cô đơn một chút...

Trên mặt đất, long đản chợt lóe chợt lóe tán tuyết trắng hào quang.

[ hiện tại ]

Dương Tiễn lấy lại tinh thần, hắn về tới kia lạnh như băng chất lỏng bên trong. Nhẹ giọng cười, hắn gặp được cục cưng, rốt cục tìm được rồi... Của hắn đứa nhỏ sinh ra ...

Khóe miệng chậm rãi chảy xuống máu tươi, Dương Tiễn thần trí dần dần mơ hồ, hắn lại vận khởi pháp lực tưởng phải rời khỏi nơi này. Tại mất đi ý chí kia một khắc, hắn nghe được Ngọc Đỉnh sư phụ tiếng kêu thảm thiết: "Đồ nhi ──────── "

【 hai mươi bảy 】

[ hiện tại ]

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển hoang mang rối loạn trương trương đem hôn mê hộc máu Dương Tiễn cấp chuyển đến trúc trong phòng đầu, Dương Tiễn này nhất bị thương cũng là đem Thốn Tâm cấp sợ tới mức tìm về thần trí. Nhìn nằm ở trên giường trên mặt không có huyết sắc Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm đỏ hốc mắt, ngồi ở bên giường, cẩn thận tường nhìn Dương Tiễn khuôn mặt.

Nàng cùng của hắn lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, là từ hắn mặc một thân nhiễm huyết áo trắng rơi xuống Tây Hải bắt đầu, chờ hắn tỉnh lại, đó là ngàn năm dây dưa... Dương Tiễn, Dương Tiễn... Ngươi sẽ không chết , đúng hay không? Thốn Tâm bả đầu tựa vào Dương Tiễn trong ngực thượng, tựa như ngàn năm trước kia nàng đối từng chết đi Dương Tiễn làm như vậy giống nhau, nước mắt chậm rãi hạ xuống.

"Dương Tiễn... Dương Tiễn... Ngươi mau tỉnh lại... Dương Tiễn..." Nghẹn ngào thanh âm, Thốn Tâm đứt quãng khóc, "Ngươi không thể bỏ lại ta ㄧ cá nhân ... Dương Tiễn, ngươi không thể đem ta cùng cục cưng bỏ lại ... Cục cưng hắn còn không có trở về, chúng ta một nhà còn không có đoàn tụ nha, Dương Tiễn..."

Dương Tiễn tại mông mông lung lông trong lúc đó, nghe được Thốn Tâm tiếng khóc, Thốn Tâm khóc, hắn lấy được an ủi nàng, còn phải nói cho nàng cục cưng không có việc gì , ta tìm được hắn ... Thốn Tâm...

Ngón tay khẽ nhúc nhích, mi mắt trát vài cái, Dương Tiễn nguyên bản chính là quá độ sử dụng pháp lực, cùng ngọc điệp va chạm đến, hơn nữa vẫn buộc chặt thần kinh lập tức thả lỏng hôn đi qua mà thôi. Chỉ cần cho hắn vài ngày hảo hảo an dưỡng, thân thể sẽ khôi phục . Chính là không có người biết tại ngọc điệp bên trong trạng huống, còn tưởng rằng Dương Tiễn bị trọng thương, dù sao có người nào pháp bảo có thể bị thương Dương Tiễn?

Dương Tiễn nhất mở mắt ra, liền nhìn đến Thốn Tâm ghé vào hắn trong lòng lên tiếng khóc lớn, nghe này tiếng khóc, Dương Tiễn có loại về tới kia ngàn năm hôn nhân bên trong cảm giác. Kia một ngàn năm, hắn gặp qua Thốn Tâm tươi cười, giận nhan, khóc, gặp qua rất nhiều rất nhiều loại Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt, chính là... Chậm rãi , dần dần hắn nhìn thấy nhiều nhất ... Cũng là Thốn Tâm giận nhan, ấn tượng sâu nhất khắc là nàng vẻ mặt muốn khóc lại đè nén xuống khóc dung, còn có kia như thê giống như oán ánh mắt...

Hắn biết Thốn Tâm là thích hợp tươi cười , cười rộ lên thần thái bay lên, kiều diễm giống như hoa, nhưng là... Thốn Tâm, của ngươi tươi cười vì sao tiêu thất...

"... Thốn Tâm... Thốn Tâm..." Đưa tay vuốt Thốn Tâm tóc, Dương Tiễn mở miệng gọi Thốn Tâm.

Nghe được Dương Tiễn thanh âm, Thốn Tâm dừng lại tiếng khóc, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi tỉnh? Ngươi không sao chứ?"

"Thốn Tâm, ta không sao. Thật sự không có việc gì, ngươi đừng khóc ..." Dương Tiễn ngồi dậy đến, đưa tay lau đi Thốn Tâm nước mắt.

"Hảo, hảo, ta đừng khóc, ta không khóc..." Thốn Tâm thử muốn lộ ra tươi cười đến, lại như thế nào cũng làm không được, cười rộ lên so với khóc còn muốn khó coi. Cuối cùng, nàng buông tha cho , đưa tay hoàn ở Dương Tiễn thắt lưng, tại Dương Tiễn trong ngực thượng làm càn khóc lớn."Dương Tiễn... Ngươi có biết hay không ta phải sợ, ta phải sợ ngươi cùng cục cưng cũng không thấy, bỏ lại ta ㄧ cá nhân..."

Đau lòng ôm lấy Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn nói: "Sẽ không , ta sẽ không ném ngươi một người . Ta cùng cục cưng đều đã tại bên cạnh ngươi , thật sự. Ta lần này xuyên thấu qua ngọc điệp tại đi qua tìm được cục cưng ... Ngươi biết không? Cục cưng hắn biến thành một viên long đản ."

"Long đản?" Thốn Tâm mờ mịt nói xong, "Cục cưng thành long đản?"

"Là nha, Thốn Tâm. Cục cưng có thể sinh ra , hắn có thể có thân thể của chính mình . Hắn không cần lại ỷ lại của chúng ta pháp lực đến duy trì một cái biểu hiện giả dối ."

"Khả... Nhưng là..." Thốn Tâm muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng nói: "Long tộc đứa nhỏ chỉ có thể nhận cha mẹ pháp lực nha..."

Dương Tiễn nghe được Thốn Tâm trong lời nói, nhớ lại một chút hắn tại đi qua nhìn đến tình hình, đi qua Thốn Tâm so với hắn trong trí nhớ khi đó Thốn Tâm còn muốn hạnh phúc. Khi đó ta cùng Thốn Tâm trong lúc đó có chuyện gì có thể làm cho nàng cười như vậy hạnh phúc sao? Là cục cưng đi? Là cục cưng cải biến cái kia đi qua lịch sử...

"Cục cưng tốt lắm, hắn còn muốn chỗ xung yếu đến ta trong lòng, lại phốc cái không. Ta nghĩ... Cục cưng có thể thuận lợi biến thành long đản, là vì cái kia thời không chúng ta nhân duyên trùng hợp hạ đem pháp lực truyền cho cục cưng."

"Cho nên nói... Cục cưng cũng cải biến cái kia thời không hướng đi sao? Kia cục cưng còn hồi tới sao?"

"Hội , bởi vì một cái thời không không thể ra hiện hai cái giống nhau nhân. Đừng lo lắng, ta sẽ ý tưởng tử đem cục cưng mang về đến." Ôm chặt Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn khẳng định nói xong.

Thốn Tâm này mới lộ ra tươi cười đến, đối hiện tại nàng mà nói... Dương Tiễn, cục cưng, đã là của nàng toàn bộ.

[ quá khứ ]

Có liên quan kia đột nhiên xuất hiện lại đột nhiên biến mất, mặc ngân khải hắc y Dương Tiễn, Thốn Tâm là hoàn toàn đưa hắn cấp quên ở sau đầu. Không có biện pháp, kia thật sự rất quỷ dị , hơn nữa bây giờ còn có kiện là trọng yếu hơn đại sự đâu. Long đản cục cưng muốn ấp trứng !

Long đản phát ra quang mang một trận cường một trận nhược , Dương Tiễn quyết định thật nhanh vọt tới Đông Hải đi xin Thính Tâm công chúa thương mượn hải vu y đến. Không đi Tây Hải nguyên nhân tự nhiên là hắn cùng Thốn Tâm hôn sự sớm chiêu cáo thiên hạ, Thiên đình phát ra gần mười đạo ý chỉ đe dọa Dương Tiễn chớ để không đem thiên quy đặt ở trong mắt, Tây Hải đối Dương Tiễn thái độ cũng thực tại không giống đối cái con rể, nào có đem con rể cấp quan ở ngoài cửa, tê nữ nhi thiếp cưới đạo lý đâu?

Thính Tâm dẫn theo hải vu y vội vàng việc việc tới rồi, kia hải vu y còn tưởng rằng Tây Hải tam công chúa long đản là quăng ngã, ngả vẫn là liệt khâu, kết quả hắn vừa thấy, chính là long đản muốn ấp trứng , sợ tới mức hắn cấp ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh đến.

"Ngươi là nói... Long đản cục cưng muốn ấp trứng ?"

"Đúng vậy, này chính là bình thường hiện tượng. Long cục cưng tại đản bên trong hội tưởng tẫn biện pháp đánh vỡ đản xác, này quá trình hội hao trước ngũ tới bảy ngày, thỉnh Chân Quân cùng tam công chúa không cần lo lắng." Chắp tay hành lễ, hải vu y vô cùng cung kính cúi đầu nói xong.

"Phải đợi lâu như vậy a... Kia, này trung gian chẳng lẽ chúng ta đều không thể làm chút cái gì sao?" Thốn Tâm nhíu mi, lo lắng hỏi .

"Tam công chúa, này tiểu long muốn chính mình phá xác mới có thể đủ kiện khỏe mạnh khang xuất thế. Nhớ ngày đó, tam công chúa và tam thái tử cũng là như thế này dựa vào chính mình khí lực mới có thể phá đản xác ." Hải vu y tại long trong cung ít nhất cũng đợi mau bảy ngàn năm, kiến thức rộng rãi, giống tam công chúa như vậy lo lắng nhà mình tiểu long cục cưng mẫu thân hắn gặp hơn.

Cẩn thận nhớ lại một chút, Thốn Tâm như thế nào nhớ rõ nàng lúc trước là theo Tam ca tại long đản bên trong đánh một trận, sau đó không cẩn thận đánh vỡ đản xác ? Quên đi, mặc kệ hắn, dù sao chính là chờ long cục cưng chính mình đánh vỡ đản xác là được. Nhưng là nói tới nói lui, nàng vẫn là hội lo lắng a. Thốn Tâm lo lắng mày đều phải thắt .

Trái lại Dương Tiễn, từ biết long đản cục cưng khác thường là muốn ấp trứng sau, hắn thật giống như hoàn toàn yên tâm, nên làm cái gì sự liền đi làm cái gì sự, hôn lễ chuẩn bị một chút cũng không rơi xuống, cho dù là Thốn Tâm hiện tại toàn bộ tâm thần đều phóng tới long đản trên người thời điểm. Nếu là sự tình xử lý đến một cái đoạn, có thể hưu nhàn một chút, Dương Tiễn vẫn là chiếu bình thường bộ dáng pha trà ngắm hoa đánh phiến, chính là vị trí đổi đến long đản bên cạnh.

Na Tra nhìn trước mắt này hai vị, tam công chúa mỗi ngày chính là đợi tại long đản giữ, vẻ mặt lo lắng chuyển vòng nhi, miệng còn thì thào nhớ kỹ: "Như thế nào còn không có đi ra đâu, thật sự là cấp chết người." Linh tinh vân vân trong lời nói. Hắn nhị ca chính là thực nhàn nhã tọa ở bên cạnh uống trà quạt, có đôi khi còn có thể tiếp đón tam công chúa ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi một chút chân, cho nữa thượng một ly trà nhuận nhuận hầu.

"Sư bá... Nhị ca cùng tam công chúa hai người bọn họ, như thế nào kém nhiều như vậy đâu?" Quay đầu đi, Na Tra hỏi Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân.

"Đương nhiên sẽ có kém, hai người bọn họ một cái là phụ thân, một cái là cái thân, đương nhiên hội kém rất nhiều." Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cầm quạt lá cọ lắc lắc, "Tiểu Na Tra, bằng không ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi mới trước đây nếu bị thương, cha ngươi nương hội thế nào a?"

"Trước kia nếu bị thương, nương sẽ thực lo lắng bế một đống dược vội tới ta bôi thuốc, cha sẽ ở bên cạnh hô chính là này hồn tiểu tử không chú ý mới có thể bị thương trở về, nhìn ngươi còn có dám hay không chạy loạn. Ai, sư bá, giống như thật sự kém rất nhiều . Cha mẹ đều như vậy đối đứa nhỏ sao?"

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân từ thiện cười cười, "Đứa nhỏ đều là mẫu thân trong lòng thượng một miếng thịt, làm mẫu thân tự nhiên đều đã đem đứa nhỏ đau nhập tâm khảm bên trong. Làm phụ thân làm nhiên cũng giống nhau, chỉ là bọn hắn hội càng hy vọng đứa nhỏ lớn lên có thể thành long thành phượng, cho nên hội nghiêm khắc chút, cho nên tại đứa nhỏ có năng lực làm được đến phạm vi bên trong, bọn họ hội hoàn toàn buông tay làm cho đứa nhỏ đi làm. Đơn giản là làm phụ thân luôn hội tin tưởng chính mình đứa nhỏ hội thành công."

Na Tra cái hiểu cái không gật gật đầu, hắn nhớ tới chính mình cha thân, giống như cũng chính là sư bá giảng như vậy, kia tính... Chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép sao?

Long đản động tĩnh hiện tại thành Dương phủ từ trên xuống dưới mọi người hàng đầu chú ý mục tiêu, theo hải vu y nói thời hạn đã đến, cơ hồ là chỉ cần ai trộm cái không sẽ chạy đến long đản tại trong phòng nhìn một cái động tĩnh. Thốn Tâm càng lo lắng , Dương Tiễn cũng bắt đầu liên tiếp chú ý long đản.

Rốt cục, tại thứ sáu thiên thời điểm, long đản bắt đầu truyền đến va chạm tiếng vang.

Thốn Tâm nghe thế thanh âm, vui sướng canh giữ ở long đản bên người, lòng tràn đầy chờ mong nhìn đến tiểu long đạt được xác kia trong nháy mắt. Dương Tiễn cũng chờ mong nhìn chăm chú vào long đản, hai người một tả một hữu thủ long đản.

Tiểu long muốn đạt được xác tin tức lập tức truyền khắp dương quý phủ hạ, chỉ thấy hai ba giây trong lúc đó, tất cả mọi người tụ tập đến trong phòng đầu, người người cao hứng chờ tiểu long đạt được xác.

Đầu tiên là một đạo nho nhỏ cái khe, sau đó lại là một đạo tiểu cái khe, lưỡng đạo tiểu cái khe ngay cả cùng một chỗ thành một đạo một khe lớn, cái khe càng lúc càng lớn, dần dần bọn họ thấy được long đản bên trong một đạo tuyết trắng thân ảnh tại động . Thanh thúy thanh âm vang lên, tuyết trắng tiểu long giác cứ như vậy đỉnh đản xác xuất hiện tại mọi người trước mắt. Tùy theo xuất hiện là một hơi đánh vỡ đản xác hé ra tiểu long khuôn mặt, sau đó là tuyết trắng long lân, long thân, long vĩ, còn có kia nho nhỏ long móng vuốt.

Mọi người rất ăn ý trăm miệng một lời tán thưởng một tiếng, thật sự là một cái đáng yêu tiểu long a.

Lại nói kia tuyết trắng tiểu long cục cưng thật vất vả chui ra long đản, đang cố gắng đem trên người toái đản xác cấp làm điệu, vừa chuyển đầu liền thấy được Dương Tiễn. Dương Tiễn a Dương Tiễn, hắn tại long đản bên trong tư tưởng niệm niệm hồi lâu, rốt cục làm cho hắn đợi cho . Tiểu long cục cưng nháy mắt tức giận, một đạo trầm thấp long tiếng hô theo miệng phát ra, sau đó lợi dụng sét đánh không kịp bưng tai tốc độ, trương miệng, một ngụm cắn tại Dương Tiễn cánh tay thượng.

Nháy mắt, mọi người lặng im.

Trong phòng chỉ vang nổi lên tiểu long cục cưng tiếng rống giận dữ, "Nha ta cho ngươi xem ánh trăng, không có việc gì loạn nhặt cái gì vòng tai, ngọc thụ kia là cái gì vậy ai cho ngươi loạn đánh nát , đừng tưởng rằng ngươi là cha ta ta sẽ không có thể nại ngươi gì ? Ngay cả của ta đại danh đều còn không có nghĩ ra được, muốn thực làm cho ta gọi là dương cục cưng ta liền cắn không để ."

【 hai mươi tám 】

Tiểu long cứ như vậy rống giận cắn thượng Dương Tiễn cánh tay, rốt cục phản ứng tới được mọi người hàng đầu động tác chính là quay đầu nhìn Dương Tiễn phản ứng, chỉ thấy Dương Tiễn trừ bỏ nhíu mày ở ngoài, chút không có nửa điểm không khoẻ bộ dáng, . Mọi người sẽ đem đầu chuyển hướng Thốn Tâm phương hướng, Thốn Tâm trừng lớn mắt, há to miệng ba, vội vàng vươn tay ôm lấy tiểu long cục cưng long thân, kinh hãi đảm khiêu dỗ tiểu long cục cưng, "Tiểu bảo bảo, ngươi mau tùng miệng được không? Kia không là người xấu, hắn là cha ngươi a. Ngoan, mau tùng miệng."

Nghe được mẫu thân thanh âm, tiểu long thập phần ủy khuất buông lỏng ra miệng, "Nương, ngươi như thế nào khinh địch như vậy liền tha thứ cha ? Cha làm chuyện xấu nhi khả hơn..."

"Tiểu bảo bảo... Ngươi nói nương đều nhất đạp hồ đồ , ngươi vừa mới sinh ra a, cha ngươi hội với ngươi có cái gì cừu a?" Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc nói xong.

Tiểu long ngẩn người, quay đầu nhìn nhìn một bên vây xem mọi người, hoàng y nữ tử không biết, lục y cầm quạt lá cọ trung niên nhân cũng không biết, Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc nhận thức, Mai Sơn huynh đệ thúc thúc nhóm cũng nhận thức... Sau đó... Tiểu long trừng mắt nhìn tinh, dùng một loại phi thường hồn nhiên vô tội ngữ khí nói: "Na Tra thúc thúc... Ngươi như thế nào nhỏ đi a?"

Gì? Na Tra nhỏ đi ? Hắn không phải vốn liền nhỏ như vậy, hơn nữa mới có thể về sau đều là như thế này tiểu hài tử bộ dạng sao? Mọi người kinh ngạc nhất tề cúi đầu nhìn về phía Na Tra.

Na Tra da mặt rút trừu, thật sự là thực xin lỗi nha, hắn là hoa sen hóa thân, mới có thể dài dòng thần sinh trung đều là như vậy ải.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhìn nhìn Na Tra sư điệt, lại nhìn nhìn tiểu long cục cưng, cuối cùng hắn mở miệng hỏi nói: "Ta nói tiểu long cục cưng, ngươi vừa mới nói này sự tình đều là chút chuyện gì a? Như thế nào giống như ta đồ nhi đều không có nửa điểm ấn tượng đâu?"

Là nha là nha, lớn như vậy bát quái, như thế nào bọn họ cũng đều không có ấn tượng đâu? Mọi người nhất tề gật đầu.

Đứng ở trên bàn tiểu long lại hỏi, "Lão nhân gia ta không biết ngươi ai, ngươi đồ nhi là ta cha Dương Tiễn sao? Cha ta trăng rằm ngàn năm, tư tàng vòng tai, đánh nát ngọc thụ, dựng thẳng kỳ vì yêu, ánh trăng tuyên ngôn này đó bát quái không phải đã sớm tại tam giới truyền lưu thật lâu sao? Này đó bát quái không phải trừ bỏ ta bên ngoài mọi người đã biết sao?" Nói xong nói xong, tiểu long lại lắc lắc thân mình bắt đầu náo khởi không được tự nhiên đến, "Chán ghét chán ghét, cha nói trong lời nói đều là gạt người , còn nói cấp cho ta thủ đại danh đâu. Cục cưng cùng nương ở tại Tây Hải nhiều như vậy năm đều chưa thấy qua cha, chán ghét chán ghét, cha ghét nhất bị ..."

Nếu nói trước kia cục cưng tâm trí giống như là vừa học được tọa đi đi tiểu trẻ mới sinh giống nhau tỉnh tỉnh mê mê, như vậy hiện tại cục cưng tâm trí liền cùng ngũ, sáu tuổi tiểu hài tử giống nhau, hiểu được như thế nào biểu đạt của hắn hỉ nộ ái ố. Tiểu long giương nanh múa vuốt tự cho là thực hung ác trừng mắt Dương Tiễn, nhưng là tại người khác trong mắt thoạt nhìn, mới ra sinh tiểu long cục cưng viên tròn vo, vung phì phì ngắn ngủn tiểu móng vuốt bộ dáng thật sự là rất đáng yêu , một chút lực sát thương cũng không có.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nghe tiểu long cục cưng này đó không hiểu kỳ diệu lời nói, lại nhớ lại khởi hắn là không hiểu kỳ diệu lấy hồn phách dung mạo xuất hiện tại Dương phủ , Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân linh quang chợt lóe, một cái ý tưởng xuất hiện tại hắn trong đầu, "Tiểu long cục cưng, ngươi nên sẽ không là từ tương lai đến đi? Ngươi tại cái kia triều đại là gọi là gì nha?"

"... Hình như là tống..." Cúi đầu, tiểu long cục cưng không đọc qua thư, lần đầu tiên ra Tây Hải liền gặp gỡ hắn cha, sau đó đi ra thiên đi lên chơi, này đó cái gì nhân thế chuyện tình hắn thật đúng là không quá hiểu biết.

"Tống? Kia khoảng cách Thương triều có bao nhiêu lâu a?"

Lại một lần cúi đầu, tiểu long cục cưng thân móng vuốt tại kia vòng nha vòng , hắn cũng không biết Thương triều cách Tống Triều có bao nhiêu lâu thôi, hắn chỉ biết là hắn cha cùng hắn nương thành thân ngàn năm, sau đó cùng cách mấy trăm năm, hắn cha lên trời làm kia cái gì quan mấy trăm năm, sau đó hắn nương bị đánh tan công chúa phong hào, sau đó có hắn, sau đó... Sau đó...

Thè lưỡi, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân kinh ngạc nói, "Còn thật là chưa bao giờ đến tới được nha."

Tiểu long cục cưng hồ nghi nhìn Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, cái gì tương lai đi qua , hắn nghe không hiểu .

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân bị kích động đi bế một cái bồ đoàn đến ngồi dưới đất, "Đến đến đến, tiểu long cục cưng mau đưa ngươi có biết chuyện tình tất cả đều nói ra, chưa bao giờ đến tới được đồ tôn a, bần đạo rất có hứng thú ."

Đông nhìn xem, cái kia nghe nói là đi qua hắn cha, mặt không chút thay đổi, tựa hồ... Không đang tức giận? Tây nhìn xem, đi qua mẫu thân, vẻ mặt nghi hoặc giống như muốn làm không hiểu chuyện tình phát triển. Tiểu long cục cưng nhíu mày, được rồi, kỳ thật hắn cũng muốn làm không hiểu lắm vì sao vừa cảm giác tỉnh lại đi ra nghe nói là đi qua địa phương. Chậm rãi mở miệng nói xong trong đầu trí nhớ, Tây Hải hành cung, phấn hồng long thân mẫu thân, tây bờ biển vừa, mới gặp cha thân, Chân Quân thần điện, hóa thành nhân thân, Trung thu hội đèn lồng, cha mẹ trù bị hôn lễ, Quảng Hàn cung mời...

Nói hồi lâu, tiểu long cục cưng mới rốt cục nói đến hắn vừa cảm giác tỉnh lại phát hiện tại xa lạ địa phương, bay thật lâu mới bay đến trong ấn tượng cùng Chân Quân thần điện giống nhau địa phương, sau đó chính là mọi người quen thuộc tình tiết .

"Tây Hải hành cung? Ta nhớ rõ đúng vậy trong lời nói, kia tòa hành cung căn bản không thể ở nhân... Khụ, ta là nói ở long. Nơi đó hải căn bản không có thiên lý, ta là điên rồi mới có thể đi ở nơi đó. Hơn nữa ta còn bảo trì long thân ở nơi nào ở thật lâu?" Vặn vẹo nghiêm mặt đản, Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn tưởng tượng không được nàng sẽ bị giam lại bế tại kia tòa hành cung bên trong.

"Nhị ca là bị phong chiêu huệ Hiển Thánh Nhị Lang Chân Quân đúng vậy, nhưng là cũng không có ở trên trời nhậm chức a? Kia tòa Chân Quân thần điện là như thế nào đến?" Dương Thiền nghi hoặc nói xong.

Na Tra nới rộng ra mắt, cũng đi theo hỏi: "Nhị ca cùng tam công chúa qua chút thiên sẽ cử hành hôn lễ , như thế nào còn có thể nếu tổ chức một lần hôn lễ đâu?"

"Là nha, tiểu long cục cưng nói đều là ngắt quảng a. Hằng Nga tiên tử như thế nào liền yêu thượng ta đồ nhi đâu, nàng không phải vẫn nói nàng yêu là nàng trượng phu Hậu Nghệ sao?" Phe phẩy quạt lá cọ, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân lắc lắc đầu.

"Chính là, còn có kia Lưu Trầm Hương cũng thật là không giống nói, hắn thật là hài tử của ta sao? Như thế nào tuyệt không giống ta Dương gia con cháu? Cậu việc nhà là hắn này cháu ngoại trai có thể quản sao?" Dương Thiền nghĩ kia Lưu Trầm Hương hành động, hoàn toàn không quang minh lỗi lạc, nàng làm sao có thể sẽ có như vậy con, lầm đi?

Mọi người vừa nói kia không hợp để ý chỗ, một bên rất ăn ý tránh được người nào đó lại càng không hợp lý địa phương. Không thể nói a không thể nói, vạn nhất muốn là bọn hắn lấy ra cái gì không hài hòa địa phương, tiểu long cục cưng nói "Cùng cách" không phải hội trở thành sự thật sao? Vô luận như thế nào, trăm ngàn không thể làm cái kia cái thứ nhất chịu chết xui xẻo quỷ.

Một mực yên lặng không lên tiếng Dương Tiễn, khinh khinh thở dài một hơi, ôm lấy tiểu long cục cưng, "Ngươi nói này sự tình tại đây cái thời không còn không có phát sinh, cũng sẽ không phát sinh." Vuốt kia tuyết trắng long lân, Dương Tiễn nói: "Nhưng mà, có một việc là ta xác định , Dương Tiễn hội cùng Thốn Tâm hạnh phúc sinh sống sót, sau đó sinh cái tiểu long cục cưng."

Nghe đi qua cha nói như vậy, tiểu long cục cưng cảm động , sau đó hắn áy náy , ra vẻ hắn vừa mới cắn đi qua cha tới, hai móng vuốt vòng lợi hại hơn .

"A, nói như vậy ta ngày đó nhìn đến Dương Tiễn không phải là tiểu bảo bảo cha, tương lai Dương Tiễn sao?" Thốn Tâm thật vất vả theo bị phủ đầy bụi trong trí nhớ tìm ra ngày đó nhớ lại đến, "Cái kia Dương Tiễn trên đầu mang theo cửu vân thúc quan, trên trán một chút màu vàng lưu vân văn, mặc màu bạc áo giáp, màu đen quần áo, ánh mắt thượng còn có màu vàng mắt ảnh. Tiểu bảo bảo, nương nói rất đúng không đúng nha?"

Dùng sức địa điểm đầu, tiểu long cục cưng gật đầu như đảo mễ nói xong: "Đúng đúng đúng, thì phải là cha làm Tư Pháp Thiên Thần giả dạng, thiên thượng nhân gian trong tam giới chỉ thử nhất gia, không hữu thần tiên yêu ma quỷ quái phàm nhân dám bắt chước của hắn."

"Cho nên nói ngươi không thể thầm oán tương lai Dương Tiễn cha ngươi thân nha, hắn nhưng là thực lo lắng tại chung quanh tìm ngươi đâu." Thốn Tâm thân chỉ điểm tiểu long cục cưng cái mũi, ôn nhu nói xong.

Dừng vòng móng vuốt động tác, tiểu long cục cưng biển miệng, hắn mất tích , cha tại tìm hắn, cha thực lo lắng hắn, kia nương nhất định cũng khóc thực thương tâm. Nháy mắt, đỏ hốc mắt. Nhị trong nháy mắt, nước mắt ngưng tụ. Tam trong nháy mắt, tiểu long cục cưng trương miệng bắt đầu kêu khóc, nước mắt chảy xuống khóe mắt thành trắng noãn trân châu.

"Ô ô ô... Cục cưng phải về gia... Cục cưng phải về gia... Cha a... Cục cưng muốn tìm nương, cục cưng phải về gia a... Ô ô..."

【 hai mươi chín 】

Tiểu long cục cưng khóc lợi hại, một lạp tuyết trắng khéo đưa đẩy trân châu không ngừng chảy xuống mặt, nhìn xem mọi người trợn mắt há hốc mồm. Mới lập tức thời gian, trên mặt đất đã muốn sái đầy một đống đậu lạp giống như đại trân châu, này gọi bọn hắn như thế nào ra khỏi phòng a? Hội trượt chân .

Thốn Tâm xem tiểu long cục cưng khóc thành như vậy, đột nhiên có loại quen thuộc cảm, thật giống như nhìn đến mới trước đây chính mình giống nhau. Thật cẩn thận tránh được trên mặt đất trân châu, Thốn Tâm ôm lấy cục cưng bắt đầu dựa vào mới trước đây mẫu hậu dỗ của nàng ấn tượng, ôn nhu dỗ tiểu long cục cưng. Oa tại mẫu thân trong lòng, cục cưng rốt cục dừng lại khóc hào, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được nho nhỏ thanh thút tha thút thít .

Xem Thốn Tâm dỗ ở tiểu long cục cưng, mọi người nhất tề thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, theo sau rất ăn ý đang cáo lui. Bọn họ tốt hảo tiêu hóa vừa mới nghe được tam giới thứ nhất đại bát quái, này một nhà ba người chuyện tình bọn họ trước hết mặc kệ , ai biết hiện tại nhúng tay có thể hay không bị trừng a? Bọn họ đều còn muốn uống rượu mừng đâu.

Lần đầu tiên nhìn đến long tộc rơi lệ chảy ra trân châu Dương Tiễn có chút không biết làm sao đứng ở tại chỗ, Hao Thiên Khuyển còn lại là ngồi xổm xuống thân mình nâng lên một tay chưởng đậu lạp trân châu, cẩn thận nghiên cứu , nước mắt như thế nào liền biến thành trân châu đâu? Này không hợp với lẽ thường nha.

"Thốn Tâm, long tộc lưu nước mắt đều đã biến thành trân châu sao?" Nhặt lên một tiểu trân châu, Dương Tiễn hỏi.

"Là nha, nhưng mà chỉ có hình rồng thời điểm mới có thể biến thành trân châu, hình người sẽ không hội ." Thốn Tâm ôm tiểu long cục cưng nhẹ nhàng mà phe phẩy.

Nhìn quanh trong phòng bốn phía, đưa mắt nhìn lại, trên mặt đất tràn đầy cơ hồ đều là này đậu lạp đại trân châu, Dương Tiễn nhìn có chút đau đầu, này đến tột cùng là như thế nào khóc ? Tính tình này... Quả nhiên là giống Thốn Tâm nhiều một chút sao? Yêu khóc, yêu làm nũng, yêu giận dỗi, Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ thở dài một hơi, nhưng là liền ngay cả giận dỗi thời điểm đều cùng Thốn Tâm giống nhau đáng yêu.

Vung lên bào, Dương Tiễn nhất thi pháp lực liền đem trên mặt đất trân châu tất cả đều tụ tập đứng lên xếp thành một tòa nho nhỏ sơn, Hao Thiên Khuyển lập tức đi đưa đến một ngụm thùng, một bên thưởng thức trân châu một bên đem trân châu toàn làm tiến trong rương.

Trong thiên hạ pháp bảo phần đông, trong đó đủ có thể thượng biết năm ngàn năm, hạ biết năm ngàn năm pháp bảo tồn tại, cho nên Dương Tiễn nhưng thật ra rất nhanh liền lý giải tiểu long cục cưng là từ tương lai Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ, là Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ. Thốn Tâm nhưng thật ra còn không rõ lắm tiểu long cục cưng là như thế nào tới được, nhưng là nàng biết một sự kiện, long tộc tại hóa thành long đản thời điểm, chỉ biết nhận ruột cha mẹ pháp lực, tiểu long cục cưng là của nàng đứa nhỏ, mặc kệ là đi qua vẫn là tương lai , đều là nàng cùng Dương Tiễn đứa nhỏ.

Sơ vi phụ mẫu, này đối cô dâu mới thật sự là vui mừng thật. Tiểu long cục cưng khóc mệt mỏi, cũng không biết đi qua cha mẹ tại cười cái gì, giương còn ngập nước mắt to, tò mò ngẩng đầu nhìn hai người bọn họ.

Tiểu long cục cưng sinh ra ngày đầu tiên liền cấp mọi người đầu hạ một quả cường đại bát quái rung động đạn, tạc mọi người là ngoại da hương thúy sáng bóng, mùi thơm bốn phía. Nhưng mà tạc đều tạc , thì phải làm thế nào đây? Chẳng lẽ trả lại cho tiểu long cục cưng tạc trở về sao? Cũng không phải không muốn sống chăng. Hôm nay cái là tám tháng mười ba, ngày mai là mười bốn, lại đến chính là mười lăm, trăng tròn nhân đoàn viên tám tháng mười lăm Trung thu, cũng chính là Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm hôn lễ.

Mắt thấy hôn lễ sẽ đến, mọi người bắt đầu việc ba chân bốn cẳng, sứt đầu mẻ trán. Đầu tiên là Dương Thiền cảm thấy đại sảnh hỷ tự không đủ đại, phải biết rằng nàng Dương gia dòng độc đinh tại hôn lễ đêm trước sinh ra , đây là song hỷ lâm môn a, vì thế yếu nhân làm cái lớn hơn nữa hỷ tự đến dán tại trên tường. Sau đó là Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cảm thấy trung đình bố trí không đủ không khí vui mừng, vì thế yếu nhân lại nhiều làm mấy khối vải đỏ đến, cần phải đem trung đình biến thành hồng toàn bộ , như vậy mới như là vui sướng. Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ cứ như vậy bôn ba qua lại, không ngừng đem Dương phủ bố trí thành một mảnh Hồng Hải.

Mọi người ở bên cạnh cấp đem Dương phủ biến thành vui sướng, hận không thể đem đưa mắt chứng kiến đều biến thành không khí vui mừng đỏ thẫm sắc. Kia một bên Dương Tiễn ôm tiểu long cục cưng tại nóc nhà thượng hóng mát, một bên nằm úp sấp cẩu thân Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Thốn Tâm còn lại là vô cùng ở trong phòng lưu loát viết của nàng đồ cưới, xem kia ra bên trong vật phẩm cùng số lượng, thực làm cho một bên Thính Tâm lắc đầu thở dài, Thốn Tâm thế nào Thốn Tâm, ngươi là tính đem ngươi tiếng tim đập các toàn chuyển đến Dương phủ đến đây là đi? Vậy ngươi cũng phải nhìn xem ngươi Tam ca có thể hay không mang nhiều như vậy này nọ, thực làm ngươi Tam ca là vạn năng a.

Nóc nhà thượng, tiểu long cục cưng ghé vào Dương Tiễn trên đùi, lười biếng phơi nắng thái dương. Hắn không phải không nghĩ muốn hoàn tại Dương Tiễn trên vai, chính là hắn mới ra sinh, thân mình phì phì ngắn ngủn , người khác có thể xem đi ra hắn không phải một viên tuyết cầu sẽ không sai lầm rồi, muốn trưởng thành bình thường thân hình, y hắn trước mắt pháp lực, còn có chờ lặc.

Thủ có một chút không một chút vuốt tiểu long cục cưng long lân, Dương Tiễn cảm thấy hắn hiện tại thực hạnh phúc. Có Tam muội Dương Thiền, tại dưới bố trí đại sảnh. Có sư phụ Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân, đã ở dưới bố trí trung đình. Có Mai Sơn sáu vị nghĩa huynh đệ, tại dưới giúp Tam muội cùng sư phụ chiếu cố. Có sủng vật Hao Thiên Khuyển, ở bên cạnh đi theo phơi nắng. Có thê tử ( còn không có quá môn ) Thốn Tâm, ở trong phòng hưng trí bừng bừng viết đồ cưới danh sách. Có con ( tương lai ), ghé vào hắn trên đùi híp mắt phơi nắng đánh truân.

Nói thực ra đi, hiện tại chỉ có bốn chữ có thể hình dung , phu phục gì cầu?

Dương Tiễn lộ ra tươi cười, trong tay đánh phiến, canh chừng đưa đến tiểu long cục cưng nơi đó. Tiểu long cục cưng thoải mái mà khò khè vài tiếng, cọ vài cái, lại nặng nề ngủ."Như vậy... Cho ngươi tưởng tên là gì hảo đâu, của ta cục cưng?"

Viết một cái canh giờ, rốt cục đem tưởng đến gì đó tất cả đều viết thượng , Thốn Tâm thế này mới vừa lòng buông bút lông. Thính Tâm thấu tiến lên vừa thấy, này vừa thấy ai ôi thật, nàng Tây Hải Tam muội viết này tự thật đúng là đẹp mặt, chính là nhỏ điểm, tễ điểm, rậm rạp viết tam đại trương.

"Tốt lắm, tạm thời liền nhiều như vậy . Chờ ngày mai ta muốn là còn muốn đến cái gì, lại làm cho Thính Tâm tỷ tỷ ngươi giúp ta mang đi a." Chiết hảo tín, Thốn Tâm vẻ mặt tươi cười đưa cho Thính Tâm.

Thính Tâm tiếp nhận tín, vì Tây Hải Tam đệ thương hại một phen, nhiều như vậy gì đó thật muốn đưa đến, kia muốn như thế nào chuyển nha?"Thốn Tâm, ngươi đây là chuyển nhà đi?"

"Ân?" Thốn Tâm nghi hoặc thiên đầu, "Vốn chính là chuyển nhà a, ta cùng Dương Tiễn thành thân muốn chuyển tiến Dương phủ nha. Kia khả theo ta phía trước ăn nhờ ở đậu bất đồng. Thành thân, ta có thể danh chính ngôn thuận ở đất tại Dương phủ, cùng Dương Tiễn cùng một chỗ ."

Gả đi ra ngoài nữ nhi hắt đi ra ngoài nước, Thính Tâm hiện tại khắc sâu hiểu biết đến Tây Hải thúc phụ chỉ dùng để như thế nào tâm tình nói ra những lời này . Thốn Tâm a, ngươi bây giờ còn không gả tiến Dương phủ a, có thể hay không đừng nhanh như vậy liền thích ứng dường như mình là Dương Tiễn thê tử , như vậy nàng hội thực không thói quen a. Quên đi quên đi, Thốn Tâm cao hứng liền thật là cao hứng là tốt rồi, gả đi ra ngoài muội muội hắt đi ra ngoài nước, Thính Tâm thập phần cảm khái nghĩ.

Tiễn bước Thính Tâm tứ tỷ, Thốn Tâm hừ điệu hát dân gian đi trở về trong phòng, một bước vào phòng gian, liền nhìn đến có cái trong suốt thân ảnh xuất hiện ở trong phòng, là Dương Tiễn.

"Dương Tiễn... Là cục cưng cha, ngươi lại xuất hiện ." Thốn Tâm vui vẻ chạy tiến lên, lại xuyên qua Dương Tiễn thân ảnh, kinh ngạc nói: "Di! Thật sự không có biện pháp đụng tới ngươi. Đúng rồi, cục cưng cha, ngươi cấp cục cưng gọi là tự không? Cục cưng tưởng thực đâu."

Thốn Tâm dương khuôn mặt tươi cười chờ này đi vào đi qua Dương Tiễn đáp án, nhưng là Dương Tiễn trương miệng khai khép mở hợp chính là phát không ra tiếng âm đến, thân ảnh cũng càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, cuối cùng, Dương Tiễn vươn tay cách dùng lực tại giữa không trung viết hai tự: Dương Tế. Sau đó Dương Tiễn thân ảnh liền đuổi kịp thứ giống nhau tiêu thất.

"... Dương Tế... Dương Tế..." Thốn Tâm thì thào nhớ kỹ cục cưng cha cho hắn thủ tên, rồi sau đó nhanh như chớp chạy ra phòng, ngẩng đầu vừa nhìn Dương Tiễn phương vị, tam hai hạ liền hiện lên nóc nhà.

"Thốn Tâm ngươi tới vừa vặn, ta nghĩ tới cục cưng tên." "Dương Tiễn, ta vừa mới lại thấy được tương lai Dương Tiễn, hắn cấp cục cưng lấy tên." Hai người đồng thời nói.

Sửng sốt, "Kia hắn / ngươi cấp cục cưng thủ cái gì danh ?" Hai người lại cùng khi nói xong.

Dương Tiễn vi híp mắt, nói: "Cùng nhau nói?"

Gật gật đầu, Thốn Tâm nói: "Hảo."

Vì thế hai người trăm miệng một lời nói, "Dương Tế."

"Tế, vũ chỉ cũng. Triệu như quang minh như mưa chỉ." Dương Tiễn chậm rãi mở miệng giải thích cấp vừa mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra tiểu long cục cưng nghe, "Tên của ngươi đã kêu Dương Tế, tên một chữ tế. Không cần lại lo lắng tên của ngươi hội kêu dương cục cưng ." Nói xong, đưa tay điểm một chút tiểu long cục cưng cái mũi.

"Không hổ là Dương Tiễn, thực sự ăn ý, thủ tên đều giống nhau, nhưng mà... Vốn chính là đồng một người thôi." Thốn Tâm ngồi ở Dương Tiễn bên cạnh, nói xong.

Tiểu long cục cưng thế này mới nghe hiểu cha cùng nương ý tứ, hắn nổi danh tự ? Nha, hắn hiện tại kêu Dương Tế, hắn nổi danh tự , hắn là Dương Tế, hắn gọi Dương Tế! Uốn éo thân, Dương Tế nhào vào cha trong ngực, đông cọ tây cọ làm nũng , đậu Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn nhất tề cười đến nhạc thoải mái.

Một bên Hao Thiên Khuyển xem chủ nhân cao hứng hắn cũng cao hứng, trong lòng lại vẫn là có điểm ăn vị, nhưng là đó là chủ nhân cùng tam công chúa đứa nhỏ, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đều nói không sai được , kia tiểu long chính là chủ nhân đứa nhỏ, hiện tại kêu Dương Tế . Cúi hạ lỗ tai, Hao Thiên Khuyển vô tình nằm úp sấp ở một bên.

Làm nũng tát đến một nửa Dương Tế lại không rõ vì sao Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc hội vô tình nằm úp sấp ở bên cạnh, vì thế xoay người bổ nhào vào Hao Thiên Khuyển trên người, ngọt ngào hô thanh: "Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc ──── "

Có người nói, trên đời này nhất không thể ngăn cản chính là tiểu hài tử ngọt ngào tiếng nói, cùng tiểu động vật hồn nhiên ánh mắt, mà này hai loại Dương Tế vừa vặn đều có được. Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa nghe Dương Tế kêu hắn thúc thúc, của hắn bối phận lập tức cao đồng lứa, cái này nhận tri làm cho hắn tinh thần biến tốt lắm rất nhiều. Cũng làm cho của hắn cân não hơi chút nghĩ thông suốt chút, chủ nhân đứa nhỏ với hắn mà nói chính là tiểu chủ nhân, chủ nhân trong lời nói muốn nghe, tiểu chủ nhân trong lời nói cũng muốn cố. Tiểu chủ nhân kêu hắn một tiếng thúc thúc, kia có phải hay không nói hắn ở nhà trung địa vị vĩnh viễn sẽ không thay đổi ?

Nghĩ thông suốt Hao Thiên Khuyển, vui vẻ phe phẩy cái đuôi, tùy ý tiểu chủ nhân tại hắn trên người đi đến đi đi .

Nhìn Dương Tế cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển ở chung hòa hợp, hoặc là Hao Thiên Khuyển cùng Dương Tế đang đùa, Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm nhìn nhau cười.

Mà lúc này, Dương Thiền cùng Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân rốt cục thật vất vả bố trí xong rồi đại sảnh cùng trung đình, mọi người lòng tràn đầy vui mừng nhìn cả một ngày tỉ mỉ tạo ra kết quả, chờ ngày kia đã đến.

Thiên thượng, Na Tra cùng Thiên Bồng nguyên soái vì cái kia truyền chỉ chạy chân công tác, thưởng thiếu chút nữa ra tay quá nặng, bọn họ đều muốn muốn danh chính ngôn thuận đi xuống xem náo nhiệt a.

Tây Hải, Ngao Ngọc lại là lắc đầu lại là bất đắc dĩ cười, trong tay dương kia tam đại trương Thính Tâm sao đến rậm rạp đồ cưới danh sách, hắn cuối cùng biết Thính Tâm tứ tỷ vừa rồi vì sao hội dùng đồng tình ánh mắt nhìn hắn . Này Tam muội thật đúng là muốn đem tiếng tim đập các toàn bộ chuyển đến Dương phủ đi a? Ra thượng gì đó hảo cho tới thủ, đại ca nhị ca đều theo biên cảnh đã trở lại, điểm ấy sự tình làm cho kia hai vị đi tận tâm hết sức là tốt rồi, hắn chỉ cần hảo hảo tưởng cái biện pháp như thế nào đem mấy thứ này cho tới Dương phủ đi là có thể .

【 ba mươi 】

Hôm nay cái là tám tháng mười bốn, thiên thượng một vòng Minh Nguyệt cao cao bắt tại tinh không thượng. Dương phủ, một đám nhàn rỗi xem bát quái nhân lặng lẽ tránh ở đình viện cây cối bên trong, bọn họ rất tò mò , Hằng Nga rốt cuộc có thể hay không cùng Dương Tế nói giống nhau hạ phàm đến đưa bánh Trung thu, vì thế cho dù muốn mạo hiểm làm cho Dương Tiễn đánh bay ra Dương phủ khả năng tính, bọn họ cũng cam nguyện.

Dương Tế ghé vào cẩu thân Hao Thiên Khuyển trên lưng, lộ ra khéo léo bén nhọn răng nanh, trừng mắt thiên thượng ánh trăng. Rất có một bộ thiên thượng muốn thực chạy xuống cái kia nữ nhân tới, hắn sẽ xông lên đi cắn chặt không để tư thế.

Hao Thiên Khuyển còn lại là an ổn ổn quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, hôm nay cả một ngày hắn đã muốn làm cho Dương Tế cùng Dương Thiền giáo huấn rất nhiều "Tri thức", hiện tại mệt thật sự. Giống vậy nói, phải cẩn thận có bên thứ ba tham gia chủ nhân cùng tam công chúa trong lúc đó, mặc kệ là có ý vẫn là vô tình, tóm lại nếu có bên thứ ba muốn quấn quít lấy chủ nhân, hắn sẽ thích hợp xuất hiện tại chủ nhân bên người, làm cho chủ nhân có lấy cớ rời đi, miễn cho tam công chúa dấm chua kình quá, toàn gia đi theo không tốt qua.

Nếu nói có người xa lạ tưởng tới gần tam công chúa, kia hắn sẽ lập tức cắn đi cái kia người xa lạ, miễn cho chủ nhân nhìn đến cuồng rét run khí, như vậy ngày càng khó qua. Kỳ quái , hắn không phải chính là một cái cẩu sao? Như thế nào có nhiều như vậy nhiệm vụ nha?

Trong phòng, Thốn Tâm thử mặc ngày mai hỉ phục, cấp trên dùng tơ hồng cùng kim tuyến lần lượt thay đổi cùng một chỗ, tại hỉ phục thượng thêu thành phức tạp thả hoa lệ hoa văn. Có người nói, nữ nhân trong cuộc đời đẹp nhất kia một khắc chính là vì âu yếm nhân mặc vào hỉ phục thời điểm, nữ vì duyệt mình giả dung.

Thốn Tâm tại trang điểm kính tiến đến quay lại vòng, vui vẻ cười, "Dương Tiễn, ngươi nói ta mặc như vậy được không xem? Nói thôi."

"Đẹp mặt, ngươi mặc cái gì đều tốt lắm xem." Dương Tiễn tọa ở một bên nhợt nhạt cười.

Bĩu môi, Thốn Tâm cảm thấy như vậy cách nói có chút có lệ, nhớ ngày đó nàng đại ca trước khi kết hôn tịch nhưng là nói nhất đống lớn lời ngon tiếng ngọt tại dỗ đại tẩu , khả Thốn Tâm nghĩ lại lại nhất tưởng, có thể làm cho Dương Tiễn mở miệng nói nàng tốt lắm xem cũng không sai lầm rồi, muốn làm không tốt nàng mặc đỏ thẫm sắc là thật tốt lắm xem. Thốn Tâm hé miệng cười, hạ quyết tâm hôn sau đều phải mặc tiên diễm đỏ thẫm , Dương Tiễn nói nàng mặc như vậy tốt lắm xem đâu.

Nghĩ nghĩ, Thốn Tâm lại theo ngăn tủ bên trong xuất ra trọn vẹn hoá trang công cụ đến, chỉ thấy nàng đem vài thứ kia toàn bộ đặt lên bàn, hé ra khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn mong được nhìn Dương Tiễn."Dương Tiễn nha, ta đâu cũng không kỳ vọng ngươi có thể đối nữ tử hoá trang có bao nhiêu, nhưng là ngươi tổng biết cái gì là hoạ mi đi?"

Dương Tiễn cầm lấy nhất chi mi bút, tựa tiếu phi tiếu , "Muốn cho ta cho ngươi hoạ mi?"

Hưng phấn mà đốt đầu, Thốn Tâm trong mắt phát ra quang, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn. Xem Dương Tiễn nhịn không được đưa tay điểm Thốn Tâm mũi một chút, "Muốn cho ta cho ngươi hoạ mi, còn không đi đem trên mặt trang cấp tá ?"

Nói như vậy là đáp ứng rồi? Thốn Tâm hoan hô một tiếng, vội vàng đứng lên muốn đi giặt sạch trên mặt trang. Vừa vừa đi ra khỏi phòng môn, liền lại lập tức xoay người đi trở về trong phòng, thật cẩn thận cởi hỉ phục bắt tại giá áo tử thượng, trọng yếu như vậy quần áo cũng không thể dơ . Tùy tay cầm nhất kiện lụa mỏng mặc ở trên người, Thốn Tâm thế này mới mại khai cước bộ chạy nhanh đi giặt sạch trang.

Dương Tiễn buồn cười nhìn Thốn Tâm hành động, hắn cầm trong tay mi bút, trong đầu nhớ tới mới trước đây hắn cũng từng đi theo đại ca, tránh ở phía sau cửa vụng trộm nhìn cha cầm mi bút tại giúp nương hoạ mi. Nương khi đó tươi cười, đẹp quá hảo hạnh phúc. Hiện tại, đến phiên hắn phải giúp Thốn Tâm hoạ mi .

Một bên chỉnh tề bãi làm ra vẻ một bộ hỉ phục, hồng để kim tuyến, thêu cùng Thốn Tâm kia thân hỉ phục giống nhau hoa văn, đó là Dương Tiễn . Hỉ phục dưới còn có một việc đỏ sậm sa y, trọn bộ mặc vào đến, hoa lệ thả điệu thấp.

Nguyệt đang lúc không, nhu hòa ánh trăng tràn đầy chiếu vào đình viện bên trong. Thốn Tâm tại trên hành lang nhìn đến này ánh trăng, phía trước chút thiên trí nhớ lại nổi lên trong lòng, Tế nhi nói Hằng Nga sẽ đến đưa bánh Trung thu cũng không biết có phải hay không thật sự. Nhưng là nàng cùng Dương Tiễn thành thân, Hằng Nga đến xem lễ không tiễn lễ cũng tốt giống là lạ , nhưng là ai sẽ ở người ta thành thân phía trước một ngày bỏ chạy đến tặng lễ sao? Đáy lòng kia dấm chua dũng che giống như vụng trộm mở ra một đạo khâu, ghen tuông tiệm thăng.

Thốn Tâm hoàn toàn đã quên trước đó vài ngày Thiên đình truyền chỉ mấy chục nói thánh chỉ, nghiêm lệnh không thể gì thần tiên tới tham gia Dương Tiễn cùng Ngao Thốn Tâm hôn lễ, trái với giả đánh hạ thế gian. Trước đó vài ngày là khi nào thì a? Đó là các nàng gia tiểu long cục cưng Dương Tế muốn ấp trứng thời điểm a, nàng nào có nhiều như vậy nhàn thời gian đi để ý này thánh chỉ gì thế , trời đất bao la cũng không hơn được nữa các nàng gia tiểu long cục cưng muốn ấp trứng.

Dương phủ ngoài cửa lớn, một tuyết trắng không rảnh bạch mã lôi kéo xe ngựa chậm rãi đứng ở cửa. Đồng trong lúc nhất thời, mọi người chờ đợi đã lâu, kia trên mặt trăng rốt cục chậm rãi đánh xuống một đóa đám mây, trên người lụa trắng tùy tung bay . Bên kia, thưởng chỉ thưởng thua Na Tra Thiên Bồng nguyên soái giá đám mây, lúc nào cũng cảnh giới bốn phía, chỉ sợ có người nào tên thấy được hắn chạy tới Dương phủ, hướng Ngọc đế vương mẫu mật báo.

Bạch mã đầu tiên là dùng vó ngựa tại Dương phủ đại môn thượng ung dung cái vài cái dấu, mới đại lực một cước đá văng đại môn. Thập phần kiêu ngạo đi vào Dương phủ sau, mới thi pháp lực đem xe ngựa chuyển tiến vào.

Đại môn bị nhân đá văng, kia một thanh âm vang lên rung động nguyên bản tưởng xem kịch vui mọi người, cũng kinh động Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn cùng Dương Tế bọn họ vài cái. Chỉ thấy bọn họ một đám đều tưởng Thiên đình phái người đến đây, toàn bộ cầm trong tay binh khí vọt tới trung đình đến.

Khinh thường kêu to vài tiếng, bạch mã dùng một loại khinh bỉ ánh mắt nhìn Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ, như vậy giống nhau là ở nói cảnh giác tính kém như vậy, mệt các ngươi dám cùng Dương Tiễn kết làm nghĩa huynh đệ, không biết tên kia chính là từ nhỏ để cho người khác cảm thấy hổ thẹn sao?

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân nhìn này bạch mã như vậy thông nhân tính, gãi đầu kỳ quái nói, "Này con ngựa nên sẽ không là ai biến đi? Nghĩ ngày mai không thể tham gia hôn lễ, đêm nay trước đến tặng lễ a?"

Tính ngươi thông minh, bạch mã tán thưởng gật gật đầu.

"Làm sao vậy làm sao vậy? Có người đến náo tràng sao?" Vội vàng việc việc chạy đến trung đình đến Thốn Tâm, hoang mang rối loạn trương trương hỏi , nhưng là làm nàng vừa thấy đến kia con ngựa trắng, lại kinh ngạc nói không ra lời."... Ngươi... Ngươi ngươi... Ngươi là..."

Dương Tiễn đi vào Thốn Tâm bên cạnh, hắn mở thiên nhãn nhìn kỹ xem, sắc mặt rất là quái dị, "Thì ra... Nguyên lai là tam thái tử giá lâm..."

"Tam ca ────" Thốn Tâm quát to một tiếng, xông lên đời trước thủ hoàn ở bạch mã cổ, "Ta chỉ biết ngươi nhất định sẽ đến ──── "

"Ngốc muội tử, ngươi Tam ca ta khi nào thì nói dối lừa ngươi ?"

"Cho nên..." Thốn Tâm trong mắt lóe ánh sáng, vui mừng nhìn thay đổi bạch mã nàng Tam ca, "Của ta đồ cưới đâu?"

Bạch mã... Ngao Ngọc tam thái tử bất đắc dĩ nghiêng đầu ý bảo kia lượng xe ngựa, Thốn Tâm hoan hô một tiếng, liền tiếp đón Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ đem trên xe gì đó toàn chuyển xuống dưới. Ngao Ngọc lại là bất đắc dĩ lại là sủng nịch nhìn Thốn Tâm, của hắn muội muội nha, sẽ không có thể lại an ủi cái vài câu sao? Tam ca tâm tính thiện lương bị thương a, quên đi, đau lòng quá nặng là kia hai cái không có biện pháp tự mình tiến đến đại ca nhị ca.

"Tam thái tử..." Dương Tiễn hảo tâm tiến lên dục an ủi cái vài câu, Ngao Ngọc liền quay đầu hung tợn nói: "Ta Tam muội ngày mai muốn gả cho ngươi , ngươi muốn bảo ta cái gì?"

Lặng im vài giây, Dương Tiễn nói, "Tam anh em vợ..."

"Ngoan ── Tam muội phu." Ngao Ngọc cười nói.

Dương Tiễn xem Ngao Ngọc pha có thể tự đắc này nhạc, cũng liền tiết kiệm an ủi trong lời nói , ngẫm lại cũng là, hắn đều cùng Thốn Tâm là vừa ra sinh ra được cùng một chỗ huynh muội, làm sao có thể hội bởi vì Thốn Tâm vài cái vô tâm hành động cô đơn thương tâm đâu? Vì thế tiếp đón Dương Tế đến nhận thức nhận thức hắn tiểu cậu, Dương Tế tự nhiên là cao hứng phấn chấn theo biến thành bạch mã tiểu cậu ngoạn cùng một chỗ.

Dương trong phủ đình, bạch mã cùng bạch long ngoạn cùng một chỗ, Dương Tiễn tọa ở một bên pha trà, Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân phe phẩy cây quạt cười to nhìn này đối cữu sanh hành động. Thốn Tâm lôi kéo Dương Thiền nhìn của nàng đồ cưới, Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ còn tại kia chuyển đồ cưới, nhưng mà nghe được nhị ca con như vậy cao hứng tiếng cười, bọn họ tưởng này cũng đáng được.

Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cùng Hằng Nga cơ hồ là cùng khi đi vào Dương phủ , bất đồng là bọn hắn rớt xuống địa điểm. Thiên Bồng nguyên soái rất xa liền thấy được Dương phủ đại cửa mở ra không quan, còn tưởng rằng là Thiên đình sớm từng bước phái người đến mai phục, sợ tới mức hắn lao xuống đám mây cầm vũ khí cấp hừng hực theo đại môn xông vào Dương phủ, còn lớn tiếng quát : "Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lúc này ────" .

Hằng Nga còn lại là trực tiếp thừa đám mây, rớt xuống đến trung đình. Chỉ thấy nàng hai tay đang cầm một cái đỏ thẫm nước sơn hình tròn hộp gỗ, hai gò má phấn hồng, tuyết sa khinh dương, như hoàng anh xuất cốc giống như tiếng nói nhẹ giọng kêu: "Dương Tiễn..."

Trong nháy mắt, mọi người lặng im, đều quay đầu nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn. Dương Tế gặp Hằng Nga thật sự xuất hiện , vội vàng cấp Hao Thiên Khuyển đánh cái ánh mắt, Hao Thiên Khuyển lập tức hiểu ý chạy tới thông tri tam công chúa.

Làm bị kêu người kia, Dương Tiễn không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người (? ) đi đến Hằng Nga trước mặt ngũ bước, mở miệng nói: "Đêm lấy thâm, không biết tiên tử đến Dương phủ có chuyện gì?"

"Hằng Nga tới đây... Là vì đem tự tay làm bánh Trung thu đưa cùng ngươi... Cùng tam công chúa ." Hơi hơi cúi đầu, Hằng Nga hơi thẹn thùng đưa tay thượng hộp gỗ nâng tiến lên, nàng đưa tay đem nắp hộp mở ra, làm cho bên trong mùi thơm tản ra đến.

Dương Tiễn mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn kia bánh Trung thu, không hề động làm, hoặc là nói hắn đang đợi người khác trước có động tác. Giờ này khắc này, hắn làm cái gì đều là dư thừa .

Nhìn Hằng Nga kia phó thẹn thùng nhưng lại, Dương Tế thật sự là càng xem càng muốn cắn đi xuống, đưa đưa đưa, sớm không tiễn trễ không tiễn cố tình tại hắn cha mẹ thành thân đêm trước mới đưa tới. Không được, hắn nhịn không được , hắn phi đi ra ngoài sáp thượng một cước không thể. Uốn éo thân, Dương Tế bay lên phía trước, trương long miệng, mồm to nhất cắn, một ngụm cắn thượng kia khối Hằng Nga tự tay làm đại bánh Trung thu.

Thốn Tâm từ trong thất chạy đến, nhìn đến chính là Dương Tế cắn bánh Trung thu không để bộ dáng.

Dương Tế cắn bánh Trung thu, nháy mắt ngũ quan một trận vặn vẹo, sau đó lại há mồm đem bánh Trung thu chỉnh khối phun trở lại hòm bên trong, "A phi phi phi... Lớn như vậy chưa ăn qua như vậy ngọt bánh Trung thu, ngọt chết người. Nước nước, ta muốn uống nước, mau cho ta uống nước."

Yên lặng ngã một ly trà cấp Dương Tế uống phóng đi miệng ngấy người chết ngọt vị, Dương Tiễn ánh mắt tán thưởng nhìn Dương Tế.

Thình lình xảy ra biến hóa, làm cho Hằng Nga quẫn tại tại chỗ không biết như thế nào cho phải.

Thốn Tâm lúc này sửa sang lại xiêm y, đi ra phía trước bế Dương Tế nói: "Hằng Nga tiên tử, thật sự là ngượng ngùng a. Nhà của ta cục cưng cùng hắn cha giống nhau không thích ăn này đó ngọt điểm tâm, lãng phí của ngươi một phen hảo ý, thật sự là thực xin lỗi ." Thốn Tâm trên mặt tràn đầy xin lỗi.

"Hắn cha là..." Hằng Nga nghe Thốn Tâm nói nhiều như vậy, trong tai chỉ nghe đến cục cưng cùng cha này hai chữ mắt.

Dương Tiễn rốt cục nói chuyện , "Tiên tử, tiểu nhi mới ra sinh không lâu, còn không hiểu lắm sự. Hy vọng tiên tử thứ lỗi."

Hằng Nga vừa nghe lời này, cả kinh sau lui lại mấy bước, nàng tới tới lui lui nhìn Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm hai người, khó trách... Khó trách muốn tổ chức hôn lễ, nguyên lai là ngay cả đứa nhỏ đều có . Hai mắt đẫm lệ, Hằng Nga bất chấp nói thanh tái kiến, liền xoay thân huy nước tay áo, gọi đám mây bay trở về thiên lên rồi.

Hằng Nga chật vật đi rồi, bên này lại còn có cái đầu đầy mờ mịt nhân muốn làm không rõ ràng lắm trạng huống, "Hằng Nga đi như thế nào , cũng không theo ta lên tiếng kêu gọi? Kia tiểu long là ai vậy, như thế nào chưa thấy qua? Ai tới theo ta nói một chút trạng huống a, ta tốt xấu cũng là tân tân khổ khổ tới rồi ."

Ngao Ngọc hóa thành bạch mã tức giận trừng mắt nhìn Thiên Bồng nguyên soái liếc mắt một cái, làm ơn , hắn mới là cái kia tân tân khổ khổ tới rồi , được không?

【 ba mươi mốt 】

Lại nói kia Thiên Bồng nguyên soái không hiểu ra sao ồn ào , Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân hảo tâm cho hắn giải đáp tiểu long cục cưng chính là ấp trứng long đản cục cưng. Thiên Bồng nguyên soái hai mắt sáng ngời, vội vàng chạy tiến lên đi đánh giá Dương Tế. Xem kia nhị đầu thân tiểu long cục cưng tròn vo , thật là đáng yêu thực. Dương Tế nhất trước mắt người này chính là trăm ngàn năm sau Trư Bát Giới, cũng không sợ người lạ, khiến cho Thiên Bồng nguyên soái bế đi. Khả Thiên Bồng nguyên soái nhất ôm qua tiểu long cục cưng là tốt rồi kỳ đông sờ sờ tây sờ sờ, bên này trạc trạc khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, bên kia sờ sờ tiểu long giác nha, tuyết trắng long lân tại dưới ánh trăng phản xạ hào quang, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cũng tốt kỳ sờ soạng vài cái.

"Tam công chúa, nhà các ngươi này tiểu long là nam oa vẫn là nữ oa nhi a?" Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cơ hồ là bắt tay thượng tiểu long cục cưng cấp sờ thấu , tò mò hỏi .

Dương Tế khi nào làm cho người ta như vậy tùy ý trở thành món đồ chơi ngoạn , hắn bực mình nghĩ, muốn hắn nói hắn là nữ oa nhi, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái sẽ dừng lại động tác sao? Dương Tế hé ra khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đầu tiên là phiếm hồng, vừa tức thành màu trắng, cuối cùng sắc mặt vẻ lo lắng thành màu đen, chỉ thấy hắn trương miệng, mồm to nhất cắn, liền hướng Thiên Bồng nguyên soái cánh tay thẳng tắp cắn đi xuống. Này khả không giống như là phía trước cắn hắn cha Dương Tiễn như vậy hư cắn, mà là thật thật chính chính dùng Long Nha hung hăng cắn, một bên cắn còn một bên phát ra rống giận rồng ngâm thanh.

"A a a ───────── Dương Tiễn, ngươi mau cho ngươi đứa nhỏ tùng miệng a, mau nha, đau chết ta ────" Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đau chung quanh chạy loạn, vô luận hắn như thế nào đá, chính là đá không ra Dương Tế.

Ngao Ngọc thở dài một hơi, quay đầu đi không nghĩ lại nhìn như vậy ngu ngốc hình ảnh. Hắn hướng Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, liền xoay người ly khai. Hắn còn phải tưởng cái biện pháp tiềm hồi Tây Hải, không có biện pháp, Thiên đình tra nghiêm đâu.

Tiễn bước Ngao Ngọc, Thốn Tâm nháy mắt, vẻ mặt vô tội dạng nhìn đầy đất chạy Thiên Bồng nguyên soái, "Thiên Bồng nguyên soái, thật không biết ngươi là nên gặp may mắn đâu, vẫn là không đi vận? Ngươi đem nhà của ta Tế nhi như vậy sờ soạng cái lần, nếu đều không có đụng đến của hắn nghịch lân, thật sự là quá lợi hại , rất gặp may mắn ."

"Cái gì?" Thiên Bồng nguyên soái thở hổn hển vù vù nói, "Không đụng đến nghịch lân này tiểu long liền khí thành như vậy, này nếu đụng đến nghịch lân, này tiểu long còn phải khí thành loại nào a?"

Nhún nhún vai, Thốn Tâm dùng một loại đương nhiên ngữ khí nói xong, "Nha, kia đương nhiên là tức giận đến không cắn chết ngươi, ta không cần khí la."

Thiên Bồng nguyên soái đáng thương hề hề nhìn Dương Tế, "Dương tiểu long, dương cục cưng, tục ngữ nói người không biết vô tội, ngươi xem được?"

Mị mắt, Dương Tế không có đánh tính nhả ra dấu hiệu.

Dương Tiễn lại lên tiếng , "Tế nhi, Thiên Bồng nguyên soái là tới chúc mừng . Ngươi cắn lâu như vậy, khí cũng nên tiêu ."

Dương Tế thế này mới tâm không cam lòng tình không muốn tùng miệng, giương nanh múa vuốt trừng mắt Thiên Bồng nguyên soái, sợ tới mức Thiên Bồng nguyên soái lập tức lẫn mất rất xa.

"Tốt lắm tốt lắm, ai cho ngươi này tiểu long tròn vo , người khác tùy tay nhất ôm, bàn tay to nhất sờ, không phải đem ngươi sờ thấu sao? Tiểu béo long." Thốn Tâm cười dài nhéo Dương Tế cổ, nói xong.

Bị mẫu thân trong lời nói đả kích khuôn mặt một trận vặn vẹo, Dương Tế khóe mắt phiếm lệ, thập phần ai oán nhìn hắn mẫu thân. Như vậy tròn vo cũng không phải hắn nguyện ý nha, ai làm cho hắn mới ra sinh đâu? Hắn vẫn là điều tiểu ấu long nha.

Theo Thốn Tâm trong tay cứu con, Dương Tiễn ý đồ nói cái gì đó đến cứu lại con chịu đả kích tâm lý, nhưng là hắn nhìn nhìn, Dương Tế quả thật là điều thực đáng yêu ... Tiểu béo long. Chỉnh thể nhìn qua, thật đúng là viên tròn vo tuyết cầu một quả. Vì thế hắn đành phải vuốt con đầu, an ủi nói: "Mau chút lớn lên đi, trưởng thành thân mình kéo dài quá, sẽ không nhân nói ngươi là tiểu béo long ."

Cha, ngươi những lời này càng thương long. Dương Tế nước mắt tại trong hốc mắt đánh chuyển, ngập nước nhìn hắn cha, không tiếng động lên án .

Cách nhật sáng sớm, tám tháng mười lăm, Trung thu, giờ lành.

Dương Tiễn mặc kia một thân cùng Thốn Tâm đầy đủ hỉ phục, bên ngoài tráo nhất kiện đỏ sậm sa y. Thốn Tâm đầu đội mũ phượng, mặc đỏ thẫm hỉ phục, mũ phượng thượng kia màu vàng dây kết dấu đi Thốn Tâm khuôn mặt, nhưng vẫn là có thể mơ hồ nhìn ra Thốn Tâm hạnh phúc tươi cười.

Trên người làm cho Dương Thiền cô cô trói lại một viên đỏ thẫm tú cầu, Dương Tế tầng trời thấp phi tại cha mẹ phía sau, chờ cha mẹ đứng định sau, lại bay đến Ngọc Đỉnh sư tổ nơi đó, Dương Tế thập phần kích động nhìn hắn đi qua cha mẹ bái đường thành thân.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chủ trì hôn lễ, hắn nhìn dưới duy nhất đồ nhi mặc đỏ thẫm hỉ phục cùng tam công chúa hướng hắn hành lễ quỳ lạy thời điểm, đột nhiên đỏ hốc mắt, "Bần đạo tu hành mấy ngàn năm, rốt cục có nhân bái ta ."

Dương Tế miệng điêu một cái khăn mặt, bay đến Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân trước mặt, Ngọc Đỉnh vốn là cảm động rơi lệ, nhưng là nhìn đến Dương Tế trên người kia đỏ thẫm tú cầu khi, nhịn không được phốc xích một tiếng bật cười. Dương Tế tròn vo dáng người buộc thượng kia nhất tú cầu căn bản là nhìn không tới của hắn thân mình , kia bộ dáng thật là làm cho người ta bật cười.

Biển miệng, Dương Tế không thuận theo , lắc lắc thân mình đã nghĩ muốn đem tú cầu lỗ mãng đến. Thốn Tâm thấy thế vươn tay đi bế con vào trong ngực, trấn an nói: "Nương hảo Tế nhi, ngươi nhất ngoan . Ngoan ngoãn mang theo tú cầu cả một ngày, nương ngày mai làm cho ngươi ăn ngon ."

"Thật sự?"

"Nương làm sao có thể lừa ngươi đâu? Đúng hay không?"

Cười mị mắt, Dương Tế tại mẫu thân trong lòng cọ cọ, tìm được thoải mái vị trí, lại không tính ly khai. Dương Tiễn thấy, bất động thanh sắc một tay ôm Thốn Tâm, nói, "Thốn Tâm, thôn dân nhóm đều đến, chúng ta cũng nên đi ra ngoài kính rượu ." Ánh mắt ý bảo Tam muội đưa lên chén rượu, tại thuận thế đem con theo thê tử trong lòng tróc đi ra, ném cho sư phụ Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân.

Kinh ngạc há to miệng, Dương Tế cứ như vậy ngốc lăng nhìn hắn cha ôm hắn nương khai vui vẻ tâm địa đi ra ngoài kính rượu . Là như thế nào? Thả hắn một cái cô đơn tiểu long sao? Cha nha ──── ngươi không phúc hậu nha ────── nương hắn cũng có phân ...

Thánh chỉ, Na Tra hai tay đang cầm thánh chỉ xuống dưới truyền chỉ. Mọi người đương nhiên là quỳ xuống nghe chỉ, nhưng mà nghe là nghe xong , nhưng thật ra không có người tưởng đi lên tiếp thánh chỉ. Dù sao hắn Dương Tiễn nghe điệu không nghe tuyên, thiên thượng quy củ hắn nhưng thật ra không thế nào để ý .

Tuyên xong rồi chỉ, Na Tra cao hứng phấn chấn hạ hỉ, "Chúc mừng nhị ca, chúc mừng nhị tẩu, Na Tra đến thảo chén rượu mừng uống lên."

"Tiểu hài tử uống cái gì rượu, Na Tra ngoan, đến một bên uống nước trái cây đi." Thốn Tâm che miệng, để Na Tra trong lời nói một câu "Nhị tẩu" nhẹ giọng cười.

"A? Ta đều mấy tuổi người, còn uống không thể rượu nha?" Na Tra quay đầu hướng nhị ca xin giúp đỡ, "Nhị ca, thật sự không cho ta uống rượu nha?"

Nhìn Na Tra ủy khuất biểu tình, Dương Tiễn cười, "Tốt lắm, Thốn Tâm đậu ngươi ngoạn đâu. Khả cẩn thận đừng uống nhiều lắm."

Hai mắt tỏa sáng, Na Tra sôi nổi chạy tới ăn uống . Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm nhìn nhau cười, lại tiếp theo cấp đến chúc thôn dân nhóm kính rượu .

Từ từ hoàng hôn, trung đình náo nhiệt mới dần dần tán đi, kính cả một ngày rượu, việc cả một ngày, Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm rốt cục có thể nghỉ ngơi . Khả bọn họ một bước tiến đại sảnh, đã nghe đến nồng hậu rượu vị, trên mặt đất thất linh bát lạc nằm nhiều cá nhân. Thiên Bồng nguyên soái là tối hôm qua sẽ , dấu đi hơi thở ở trong phòng ở một đêm, chờ hôm nay uống rượu mừng, nay uống quải ở trên bàn. Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân ghé vào cái bàn bên kia, nghĩ đến cũng là uống rượu trong đó một cái. Na Tra còn lại là trực tiếp ngã xuống trên mặt đất, hai gò má đà hồng, vừa thấy liền biết này lại là một cái uống rượu . Hao Thiên Khuyển oa tại góc tường, một bên đổ hai ba cái vò rượu.

Dương Tế giương mắt to vô tội tọa ở trên bàn, một bên còn làm ra vẻ cùng hắn bình thường đại bình rượu.

"Không phải đâu? Như thế nào đều túy ngã?" Thốn Tâm tránh được té trên mặt đất Na Tra, ôm lấy con, có chút thầm oán nói xong, "Sư phụ hắn lão nhân gia cũng thật là, Tế nhi còn nhỏ đâu, khiến cho hắn ngửi được này rượu vị." Khả vừa mới dứt lời, Thốn Tâm đã nghe đến Dương Tế trên người truyền đến rượu vị, này rượu vị... Trừ phi là điệu đến rượu hang bên trong, nếu không không có khả năng có như vậy nồng hậu hương vị.

Nheo lại mắt, Thốn Tâm lạnh lùng nói: "Con, ngươi uống rượu ?"

Gật gật đầu, Dương Tế vô tội nói xong, "Sư tổ nói tốt lắm uống, Tế nhi thường một ngụm, thật sự tốt lắm uống."

Dương Tiễn đem Na Tra cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển nâng dậy nằm ở bồ đoàn thượng, hắn nói: "Chỉ có thường một ngụm sao?"

Vươn nhất móng vuốt, Dương Tế sổ sổ, phát hiện không đủ sổ, lại giơ lên một khác chỉ móng vuốt sổ , sổ sổ , phát hiện vẫn là không đủ sổ, vì thế nháy mắt mấy cái, lóe mắt to vô tội nhìn hắn cha."Tốt lắm uống... Cho nên đều uống hết, Tế nhi không biết vì sao sư tổ bọn họ đều đang ngủ."

Nghe vậy, Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm hai mặt nhìn nhau một hồi lâu, Dương Tiễn cảm thán , thì ra con là ngàn chén không say đại lượng sao?

【 ba mươi hai 】

Ban đêm, xử trí tốt lắm kia một ít túy đổ bất tỉnh nhân sự tửu quỷ sau, này một nhà ba người tử về tới tân phòng chuẩn bị rửa mặt chải đầu liền ngủ. Nhưng mà hôm nay là ngày mấy? Là Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm đêm động phòng hoa chúc a, tuy rằng bọn họ đã muốn có con , nhưng này là từ tương lai chạy về đến đi qua con. Đêm động phòng hoa chúc sẽ lãng phí rớt sao? Dương Tiễn yên lặng nhìn lại tại hắn trong lòng làm nũng con, trong lòng nghĩ, vì sao người này tử tửu lượng tốt như vậy đâu?

Thốn Tâm đổi tốt lắm áo ngủ đi ra, nhìn nhìn kia đối phụ tử, lại nhìn nhìn giường, này... Có phải hay không muốn trước đem Tế nhi dỗ ngủ a? Nghĩ đêm nay là động phòng hoa chúc, Thốn Tâm xấu hổ đỏ mặt, cúi đầu, ngón tay không được tại lắc lắc quần áo.

Dương Tế tuổi tuy nhỏ, bất đắc dĩ sáng sớm đã bị Ngọc Đỉnh sư tổ cùng Dương Thiền cô cô cấp kể lại báo cho một phen, nhưng là hắn trong lòng lại không nghĩ phải rời khỏi cha mẹ, nói thật, hắn đối hắn cha hôm nay đem hắn bỏ lại còn tại ghi hận đâu. Nhưng là ai làm cho đó là hắn cha đâu? Ai làm cho hắn là Dương Tiễn đâu? Hai móng vuốt bới Dương Tiễn áo, Dương Tế mở miệng nói, "Ta đêm mai muốn cùng cha mẹ cùng nhau ngủ." Giương hồn nhiên mắt to, một bộ ngươi không đáp ứng ta lập tức cổn đi lại tại mẫu thân trong lòng biểu tình.

Tay niết Dương Tế cổ, Dương Tiễn chỉ nói một câu, "Đêm nay ngươi đi cùng tam cô cô ngủ." Sau đó mở ra cửa phòng, cầm trong tay tiểu béo long cấp ném đi ra ngoài, cùng nhau bị ném ra còn có một cái tiểu chăn phủ gấm.

Cắn tiểu chăn phủ gấm, Dương Tế bóng dáng thập phần thê lương nhoáng lên một cái nhoáng lên một cái phi đi tìm hắn Dương Thiền cô cô .

Trong phòng nến đỏ nhưng thật ra rất nhanh liền dập tắt, nếu Dương Tế bây giờ còn lưu ở ngoài cửa, nhưng thật ra mới có thể hội nghe được nhi đồng không nên mặt đỏ tiếng tim đập.

Đêm động phòng hoa chúc, xuân tiêu nhất khắc thiên kim.

Cách nhật sáng sớm, Dương Tế liên thanh tiếp đón cũng không đánh liền thẳng tắp đánh bay cửa phòng, nguyên tưởng rằng có thể nhìn thấy hắn cha khó được mặt đỏ bộ dáng, kết quả cũng là nhìn thấy hắn cha mẹ hai người giai mặc chỉnh tề, cha cầm trong tay một cái tiểu bút tại nương lông mi thượng miêu đến họa đi . Hắn không hắn cha mặt đỏ bộ dáng, đã thấy đến hắn mẫu thân thẹn thùng tiểu nữ nhân bộ dáng.

Dương Tiễn không có quay đầu, nhàn rỗi tả vung tay lên, kia hai phiến cửa phòng liền khôi phục nguyên trạng, hảo hảo mà đợi tại khung cửa thượng.

Tò mò bay đến cha bên người ngồi, Dương Tế muốn làm không hiểu vì sao cha muốn tại mẫu thân trên mặt họa họa.

"Tế nhi đến, biến thành người hình cấp nương nhìn xem." Thốn Tâm xuất ra nhất kiện tiểu áo khoác đến, cấp trên thêu một cái Tiểu Bạch long, thực rõ ràng chính là làm cho mỗ điều tiểu béo long mặc .

Biến sắc, Dương Tế nhanh chóng quay đầu muốn chạy trốn, ai ngờ chậm từng bước, Dương Tiễn bàn tay to chụp tới, liền chặt chẽ đem Dương Tế ôm vào trong ngực. Dương Tế không được giãy dụa , hay nói giỡn, hình rồng hắn tuy rằng giống cái tuyết cầu, nhưng còn có thể chung quanh phi ngoạn, hình người hắn còn chẳng qua là cái tiểu trẻ mới sinh, ngay cả đi đều còn không có thể đi, cũng không thể nói chuyện, ăn y hành đô muốn cho nhân ôm vào trong ngực. Hắn hội nhàm chán chết , nhất định hội nhàm chán chết .

"Tế nhi, không ngoan trong lời nói để cho không mang theo ngươi xuất môn nha, cũng không cho ngươi mua tốt chơi nha." Dương Tiễn ôm con, lợi dụ .

Dương Tế khinh bỉ nhìn hắn cha, không mang theo hắn xuất môn, hắn sẽ không làm cho những người khác dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài sao? Hắn sẽ không làm cho tam cô cô cho hắn mua món đồ chơi sao? Không thay đổi không thay đổi không thay đổi, nói gì cũng không biến.

Dương Tiễn mị mắt, nhìn này không chịu phối hợp con, nói: "Không thay đổi trong lời nói... Đêm nay ngươi tiếp tục cùng tam cô cô ngủ."

Bị những lời này đả kích trợn mắt há hốc mồm, Dương Tế hàm chứa nước mắt, đáng thương hề hề hóa thành hình người, một cái tứ, năm nguyệt đại trắng noãn viên béo tiểu trẻ mới sinh. Không công mềm mềm trẻ con da thịt, phì đô đô hai má, nho nhỏ tứ chi, Dương Tế trên người chỉ mặc dùng long lân hóa thành tuyết trắng tiểu cái yếm. Quơ quơ tứ chi, phát hiện còn không thể nói chuyện Dương Tế mất hứng biển miệng, nhân cơ hội đạp hắn cha mấy đá.

Thốn Tâm nhưng thật ra thực vui vẻ bế con sau đó nhảy ra vài kiện trẻ mới sinh đồ lót đến, sau đó cười tủm tỉm bắt đầu nhất nhất so với thế nào nhất kiện đáng yêu nhất. Cuối cùng không để ý Dương Tế phản ứng, tại hắn trên đầu dẫn theo đỉnh đầu đầu hổ mạo, thay đổi nhất kiện đỏ thẫm cái yếm. Dương Tế cảm thấy hắn bị làm như mẫu thân món đồ chơi , hai mắt đẫm lệ lưng tròng.

Nhưng mà đứa nhỏ đều là hảo dỗ , làm Dương Tế phát hiện thân là tiểu trẻ mới sinh có thể quang minh chính đại lại tại mẫu thân trong lòng, hơn nữa hắn cha còn không sẽ tìm cái lý do đem hắn đuổi đi thời điểm, cười đến thập phần sáng lạn. Dương Tiễn nhìn thoáng qua cười đến chính vui vẻ con, tức giận trắng con liếc mắt một cái, nhưng là nhìn đến con giơ mập mạp tay nhỏ bé tại kia huy đến huy đi , lại cảm thấy đáng yêu nhanh. Dương Tiễn nháy mắt tiêu khí, cầm trống bỏi liền thấu đi qua đậu con ngoạn.

Dương Tế thật giận nhìn cái kia trống bỏi, hắn cũng không phải là này mới ra sinh không hiểu chuyện chỉ biết đối hội động món đồ chơi có hứng thú phàm nhân trẻ con, hắn là long nha hắn là long, lấy cái loại này chỉ biết phe phẩy thùng thùng vang món đồ chơi đến đậu hắn, ngươi cho là hắn hội thật cao hứng sao? Vì thế Dương Tế thân tay nhỏ bé tại kia huy nha huy , muốn bắt kia trống bỏi đến, kia thùng thùng vang thật sự rất ầm ỹ .

Nhưng là này vợ chồng hai người xem con như vậy cố gắng thân tay nhỏ bé muốn trống bỏi, còn tưởng rằng hắn là có hứng thú , vì thế đậu càng hăng say . Đáng thương Dương Tế có miệng không thể nói, chỉ phải tiếp tục chịu được như vậy trống bỏi tạp âm.

Chờ vợ chồng hai cái thật vất vả phát giác Dương Tế đối trống bỏi không có hứng thú, hai người bọn họ thế này mới một lần nữa sửa sang lại quần áo, chuẩn bị đi ra cửa. Dương Tế làm cho Dương Tiễn ôm vào trong ngực, cổ nghiêm mặt giáp, khí đô đô dùng tay nhỏ bé vỗ Dương Tiễn cánh tay.

"Con náo tính tình đâu." Thốn Tâm tốt chơi đưa tay trạc con hai má, nhất chỉ trạc đi xuống, ôn nhu mềm mềm , làm cho người ta tưởng nhất trạc lại trạc.

Không có cách nào ngăn lại mẫu thân động tác, Dương Tế biển cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, nước mắt tại hốc mắt trung tụ tập. Dương Tiễn thấy thế, lên tiếng, "Tốt lắm Thốn Tâm, ngươi lại trạc đi xuống con liền muốn khóc, đến lúc đó đã có thể không chỉ là náo náo tính tình mà thôi." Nói xong, cúi đầu đưa tay nhéo một phen con hai má, ân, xúc cảm thật sự không sai, "Tế nhi là tiểu yêu khóc quỷ."

Dương Tế tay nhỏ bé bưng kín hai má, biển miệng, trốn tránh mẫu thân hai tay. Thốn Tâm gặp con có cảnh giác , chỉ phải thất vọng từ bỏ.

Dương Tiễn mang theo Thốn Tâm cùng con đi tới ba tòa phần mộ phía trước bái , nơi này là Dương Thiên Hựu, Dương Giao, Dương Trương Thị Dao Cơ ba người phần mộ.

"Cha mẹ, đại ca, nhị lang mang thê tử Thốn Tâm cùng con Dương Tế đến gặp các ngươi ."

Thốn Tâm đầu tiên là y lễ hướng công công bà bà mộ phụng trà quỳ lạy, lại hướng dương giao đại bá mộ đi trước lễ quỳ lạy. Dương Tiễn ôm Dương Tế đối với mộ phía trước đã bái tam bái, "Tế nhi, đây là ngươi gia gia bà nội cùng đại bá phụ nha." Dương Tế nháy mắt mấy cái, học mẫu thân bộ dáng đẩy rảnh tay, bởi vì là bị ôm vào trong ngực, Dương Tế chỉ có thể gật đầu chắp tay đã bái tam bái.

"Bé ngoan." Khóe mắt phiếm hồng, Dương Tiễn nhợt nhạt cười.

Thốn Tâm đi đến Dương Tiễn bên cạnh dựa, đầu khinh khẽ tựa vào Dương Tiễn trên vai, Dương Tiễn đưa tay đem Thốn Tâm kéo vào trong lòng. Dương Tế nhìn xem cha mẹ, nhìn nhìn lại kia ba tòa mộ, chưa bao giờ gặp mặt gia gia bà nội cùng đại bá phụ, hơn nữa theo hắn cha trên người cảm giác được kia đau thương hơi thở, Dương Tế đột nhiên một trận mũi toan, muốn khóc .

Tảo xong rồi mộ, Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm mang theo con ở trên trời phi xem có thể hay không đem con đậu cười một lần, khả Dương Tế trừ bỏ đối những đám mây trên trời có vẻ có hứng thú ở ngoài, cái khác một mực không đáng cho quan tâm. Dương Tiễn bất đắc dĩ, đành phải theo con ý, một lần lại một lần chui vào tầng mây trung phi .

Thật vất vả đến Tây Hải, một nhà ba người tiếng cười không ngừng, đang muốn đi xuống Tây Hải long cung thời điểm, lại bị ngăn trở. Tây Hải đại thái tử mang theo lính tôm tướng cua trở ra mặt biển đến, miệng nói được cái gì không cho Thốn Tâm nhà thăm bố mẹ cái gì cái gì linh tinh lời nói. Dương Tế nới rộng ra mắt, không dám tin nhìn trước mắt ký quen thuộc lại xa lạ đại cữu cữu.

Thốn Tâm một mạch dưới, đang muốn mở miệng, lại làm cho đáy lòng một trận cảm ứng cấp phân tâm. Nguyên lai là song sinh tử đặc hữu tâm linh cảm ứng, Ngao Ngọc truyền đến cảm ứng nói Thiên đình phái người đến Tây Hải long cung muốn đổ Dương Tiễn Thốn Tâm một nhà ba người tử, muốn bọn họ đi mau. Thốn Tâm tức giận lập tức biến thành tự trách, nàng lại cấp trong nhà nhân mang đến phiền toái. Vì thế nàng đưa tay lôi kéo Dương Tiễn tay áo, tính ly khai.

Lãnh hé ra mặt, Dương Tiễn cũng đoán dự đoán được định là Thiên đình từ giữa quấy nhiễu, nếu không y Tây Hải ba vị thái tử sủng muội muội cá tính, làm sao có thể hội không cho muội muội nhà thăm bố mẹ, thậm chí là muốn đuổi nàng đi, ngay cả thân cháu ngoại trai cũng không coi trọng liếc mắt một cái.

Vì thế, hảo hảo nhà thăm bố mẹ, cũng là tại một người lãnh nghiêm mặt, tên còn lại tràn ngập tự trách dưới tình huống kết thúc .

【 ba mươi ba 】

Cách thiên sáng sớm, Dương Tiễn thay chiến giáp, sẽ xuất phát đi đánh kia trợ chu diệt thương chiến tranh, Thốn Tâm ôm con cùng Dương Thiền cùng nhau vì bọn họ tiễn đưa. Dưới mái hiên, kia tượng trưng cho "Gia" Phong Linh hơn hai quả ngọc thạch, một khối là trong suốt phấn hồng ngọc thạch, còn có một khối là coi như kết một tầng sương tuyết trắng ngọc thạch. Gió thổi qua qua, đinh đinh đang đang vang lên nhạc thanh.

Này vừa ra phát, nhưng thật ra qua suốt mười năm cũng không từng trở về qua.

Thật vất vả đợi cho chiến tranh chấm dứt, nên phong thần phong thần hoàn, nên phong thưởng phong thưởng xong rồi, Dương Tiễn mới trở lại đã lâu gia. Nhất về nhà cửa, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền sớm liền đứng ở đại môn khẩu chờ hắn trở về.

Dương Tiễn ôm tiểu biệt mười năm thê tử, ánh mắt tha một vòng, phát hiện không thấy được hắn gia con, "Tế nhi đâu?"

"Nha, con a..." Nháy mắt mấy cái, Thốn Tâm ánh mắt ngắm hướng về phía Dương Thiền.

"Không biết nhị ca các ngươi hôm nay trở về, vừa mới đã muốn đem Tế nhi dỗ đi ngủ trưa ." Dương Thiền tỉnh táo nói xong.

Nheo lại mắt, Dương Tiễn ánh mắt tại Tam muội cùng thê tử trong lúc đó qua lại nhìn, có vấn đề.

Chột dạ Thốn Tâm ánh mắt lóe ra, vội vàng lôi kéo trượng phu vào phủ để đi. Dương Tiễn khẽ mỉm cười, tùy ý thê tử lôi kéo, hắn đổ muốn nhìn có thể con lại làm cái gì.

Đi theo hồi Dương phủ Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cùng Mai Sơn chúng huynh đệ còn lại là lén lút tại cùng Dương Thiền nháy mắt ra dấu, hy vọng sao biết được nói một ít tin tức tin tức, khả Dương Thiền gấp đến độ mặt nhăn nhanh mi, dùng sức lắc lắc đầu, như thế nào cũng không chịu nói. Lúc này Hao Thiên Khuyển đột nhiên giống như nghe thấy được tức giận cái gì tức dường như, dùng sức ngửi , "Chủ nhân, là tiểu chủ nhân hương vị, theo nơi đó truyền đến ." Hắn so với một cái phương vị.

Mọi người theo Hao Thiên Khuyển ngón tay phương hướng xem qua đi, này vừa thấy, Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền không hẹn mà cùng thở dài một hơi, Dương Tế nha Dương Tế, ngươi như thế nào liền thiên chọn lúc này trở về đâu? Cái này nương / tam cô cô cũng bảo không được ngươi .

Chỉ thấy một cái trắng noãn mềm tiểu nam oa hướng tới Dương phủ lắc lắc lắc lắc đi tới, tiểu nam oa nhìn như hai, ba tuổi bộ dáng, trên người mặc nhất kiện thiển lam vì để bạch tuyến thêu long quần áo. Tiểu nam oa cầm trong tay một cây dây thừng, dây thừng một chỗ khác hệ là nhất đài tiểu xe đẩy tay, xe đẩy tay thượng xếp đầy tiểu nam oa yêu nhất ăn đồ ăn vặt điểm tâm.

Dương Tiễn chọn mi, đứng ở tại chỗ ung dung nhìn con của hắn khi nào thì hội phát hiện đến hắn này cha tồn tại.

Tiểu nam oa chính là Dương Tế, long tộc trẻ nhỏ trưởng thành kỳ chậm, cho nên cho dù qua mười năm hắn vẫn là như vậy tiểu oa nhi bộ dáng. Hắn vừa mới nhàn rỗi nhàm chán, đến trấn trên lung lay một vòng. Dương Tế nói ngọt, gặp được ai đều kêu ca ca tỷ tỷ, cho nên dỗ vui vẻ rất nhiều bán hàng rong người ta, cho nên mang về đến nhiều như vậy đồ ăn vặt. Như vậy vui vẻ hừ cười nhỏ nhi, đi nha đi , Dương Tế rốt cục cảm thấy không thích hợp , phía trước đứng nhân rất quen thuộc tất nha.

Kia bất chính là hắn cha sao? Dương Tế há to miệng nhìn hắn cha Dương Tiễn tựa tiếu phi tiếu nhìn hắn.

"Tế nhi, ngươi đứng ở nơi đó làm cái gì đâu?"

Dương Tế đầu tiên là trừng mắt nhìn, sau đó ném xe đẩy tay dây thừng, đi nhanh chạy hướng hắn cha phương hướng."Cha, ngươi đã về rồi ─────" Dương Tiễn híp mắt ôm lấy hồi lâu không thấy con, Dương Tiễn vừa muốn nói cái gì đó, Dương Tế liền thân tay nhỏ bé ôm lấy hắn cha hai má, sau đó đó là hai đại thanh "Thu" hôn môi thanh, "Cha, hoan nghênh trở về, Tế nhi rất nhớ ngươi nha." Phụ tặng thật to tươi cười.

Nguyên bản tưởng khởi binh vấn tội Dương Tiễn tại trải qua con hôn môi cùng tươi cười ân cần thăm hỏi sau, hoàn toàn hết giận . Thân con hai má, cười nói: "Cha cũng rất muốn Tế nhi nha."

Một bên nhìn đến con đem hắn cha cấp thu phục Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Thiền không hẹn mà cùng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, bọn họ còn tưởng rằng Dương Tiễn hội đối Dương Tế một mình chạy ra gia môn ngoạn, giận dữ đâu.

Dương Tiễn không có tức giận sao? Hắn đương nhiên là có , nhưng là đang nhìn đến con như vậy đáng yêu bộ dáng, hắn liền nhịn không được muốn ôm ôm con, thân thân nhi tử. Cho dù tưởng bản khởi mặt đến giáo huấn con, cuối cùng cũng vẫn là tiếng sấm mưa to điểm nhỏ (tiểu nhân) chấm dứt. Dương Tiễn nghĩ, không thể tại đây dạng đi xuống , con hội làm hư . Nhưng là nhìn đến đi khởi lộ đến còn có điểm lắc lắc lắc lắc con, hắn liền lại muốn đến hắn không có tham dư đến con học được đi, học được đi đường này giai đoạn rất là đáng tiếc.

Cứ như vậy, tuy rằng làm người phụ đã muốn mười năm có thừa Dương Tiễn, hiện tại vẫn vì không có tham dư đến con những người đó sinh trung là quan trọng nhất giai đoạn mà cảm thấy tiếc nuối.

Bên kia, thành công làm cho hắn cha nguôi giận Dương Tế khôi phục thành long thân, thư thư phục phục tại trong ao du . Hắn đã sớm biết hắn cha đối người khác hình oa nhi bộ dạng không triếp, hắn hôm nay buổi sáng đột nhiên tới linh cảm hóa thành hình người đi chơi là đối , nếu long thân bộ dáng, hắn cha còn có thể hay không tốt như vậy nói chuyện còn không nhất định lặc.

Nay Dương Tế long thân tuy rằng còn là có chút phì đoản, nhưng là so với mới ra sinh viên quả cầu tuyết bộ dạng, đã muốn tốt rất nhiều . Long vĩ vỗ thủy diện kích khởi một đạo bọt nước, Dương Tế hưởng thụ phao nước mang đến mát mẻ. Hắn chán ghét mùa hè, thích mùa đông. Dương Tế là một cái nước thuộc tính bạch long, mà tại phần đông nước thuộc tính pháp thuật trung, hắn học được nhanh nhất chính là băng hệ pháp thuật.

Ngay tại Dương Tế chuẩn bị đến cái đại xoay người hảo kích khởi lớn hơn nữa bọt nước thời điểm, hắn đột nhiên thấy ... Dương Tiễn thân ảnh đột nhiên xuất hiện... Lại nháy mắt biến mất không thấy. Dương Tế lăng ở nơi nào hồi lâu, a a đã lâu ... Hắn đợi ở trong này đã lâu ...

Đem chính mình trầm đến đáy nước, đáy ao trừ bỏ bèo ở ngoài, còn có rất nhiều trắng noãn trân châu xếp, Dương Tế đợi tại đáy ao cuộn thành một vòng nhi, từ từ nhắm hai mắt, lẳng lặng khóc. Nước mắt trong suốt hoạt hạ khóe mắt sau, thành một lạp khéo đưa đẩy trân châu.

Nương hội tưởng của hắn, cha cũng sẽ tưởng của hắn... Hắn khi nào thì có thể về nhà?

Còn nói kia Dương Tiễn vì tiêu trừ chính mình cùng con này mười năm đến nho nhỏ ngăn cách, nhất hiểu được không liền ôm con. Dương Tế nháy mắt mấy cái, nhưng thật ra thật cao hứng lại tại hắn cha trong lòng, nhìn hắn cha dạy hắn chơi cờ. Dương Tế nhìn hắn cha lấy một loại cực cho thỏa đáng xem tư thế chấp hắc tử, xảy ra bàn cờ thượng, lại thay đổi bạch tử, quy tắc lẫn nhau hạ tại bàn cờ thượng.

Gió thổi qua qua, mang đến hoa đào mùi thơm, cũng sao đến phấn hồng hoa đào đóa hoa. Hoa đào trong rừng cây, thân hắc y Dương Tiễn ôm tuyết trắng Dương Tế tại kia rơi xuống kỳ.

Mông lung gian, Dương Tiễn tựa hồ thấy được Thốn Tâm. Không, kia không phải của hắn Thốn Tâm. Của hắn Thốn Tâm trên mặt thường thường mang theo tươi cười, mà không phải như vậy đầy mặt khuôn mặt u sầu. Của hắn Thốn Tâm thích mặc tiên diễm màu đỏ, hơn nữa ăn mặc thần thái bay lên. Trước mắt Thốn Tâm tuy rằng mặc một thân hồng nhạt, lại nhân nghiêm mặt thượng khuôn mặt u sầu ảm đạm rồi rất nhiều. Này... Là Thốn Tâm sao?

Dương Tế nhận thấy được cha khác thường, ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, nước mắt nháy mắt chảy xuống, hắn hóa thành long thân, uốn éo thân bay ra Dương Tiễn trong lòng, hắn khóc gào thét: "Nương ───── "

Kia phấn y Thốn Tâm trên mặt rốt cục có tươi cười, chỉ thấy nàng giang hai tay cánh tay muốn ôm lấy Dương Tế, Dương Tế lại mặc thân mà qua. Thốn Tâm ngồi xổm xuống thân nhìn Dương Tế, trên mặt là hỉ cực mà khóc, nàng rốt cục nhìn thấy của nàng cục cưng .

Dương Tế khẩn trương qua lại xuyên qua mẫu thân thân mình, phát hiện thật sự không gặp được sau, bắt đầu kêu khóc: "Nương ─── nương nha ──── Tế nhi hảo tưởng nương a ────── "

Phấn y Thốn Tâm nhìn cục cưng như vậy thương tâm, đưa tay dục ôm lấy cục cưng, cũng là lại một lần xuyên thấu mà qua. Dần dần, thân ảnh của nàng biến mất không thấy.

Dương Tiễn ôm lấy khóc thương tâm Dương Tế, khinh khinh thở dài một hơi. Tế nhi là hắn cùng Thốn Tâm con, cũng là tương lai bọn họ hẳn là có được đứa nhỏ. Tế nhi mặc dù ở đi qua sinh ra, cũng là thuộc loại tương lai . Hắn ở trong này đợi càng lâu, tương lai Dương Tiễn cùng tương lai Thốn Tâm lại càng thương tâm thống khổ. Dương Tiễn cho tới bây giờ tưởng tượng không đến, Thốn Tâm kia trương thời khắc tràn ngập tươi cười trên mặt có một ngày sẽ xuất hiện thê lương khuôn mặt u sầu. Kia làm cho hắn... Cảm thấy đau lòng.

Tử sa hồng y Thốn Tâm nghe con tiếng khóc chạy đến sân đến, Dương Tế vừa thấy đến mẫu thân, liền tránh ra cha ôm ấp, bổ nhào vào mẫu thân trong lòng tiếp tục khóc. Đau lòng ôm con, Thốn Tâm ôn nhu xướng nổi lên ca dao đến dỗ con.

Nhìn Thốn Tâm dỗ con bộ dáng, Dương Tiễn nhớ tới vừa rồi cái kia xuyên qua thời không tìm nhi phấn y Thốn Tâm, nếu có chút suy nghĩ.

【 ba mươi bốn 】

Ban đêm, Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm một đêm không ngủ, trắng đêm dài đàm.

Bọn họ đem Dương Tế coi là thân sinh nhi, trên thực tế cũng chính là thân sinh nhi, những năm gần đây ở chung, bọn họ đã sớm đã quên Dương Tế là từ tương lai tới được. Nay muốn đưa Dương Tế trở lại tương lai, trong lòng đều có chứa nhiều không tha. Càng đau lòng đó là Thốn Tâm, Dương Tiễn không ở kia mười năm là nàng chính mắt gặp được Dương Tế học được đi, học được đi, Dương Tế oa nhi bộ dạng câu đầu tiên hội giảng trong lời nói chính là gọi mẹ.

Thốn Tâm hồng mắt, lẳng lặng nằm ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng, dù có không tha, khả nàng lại có thể nào làm cho tương lai nàng thừa nhận rồi như vậy thất tử chi đau. Thốn Tâm chỉ là nghĩ đến muốn đem đau mười mấy năm Dương Tế đưa trở về, liền cảm thấy trong lòng làm cho người ta rõ ràng bào đi một miếng thịt. Nhưng là tương lai Thốn Tâm cũng là thừa nhận như vậy đau lòng mười dư năm, dịch mà chỗ, nàng nhất định hiểu ý đau chết .

"Tiễn... Ta hảo luyến tiếc Tế nhi a."

Dương Tiễn chau mày, trong ánh mắt là rõ ràng đau kịch liệt, "Ta cũng vậy... Nhưng là, chúng ta không thể không đem Tế nhi đưa trở về. Chúng ta đều như vậy đau lòng , kia tương lai chúng ta nhất định càng thương tâm đi?"

Nghe Dương Tiễn trong lời nói, Thốn Tâm nghĩ tới lúc trước nhìn đến kia tương lai Dương Tiễn, cho dù là cùng trải qua mười năm chiến dịch lễ rửa tội Dương Tiễn so sánh với, cũng quá qua tang thương, trầm trọng, nhìn khiến cho nhân cảm thấy lo lắng. Tìm tử chi ai, định là ở hắn trên người để lại đau đớn, nếu không của nàng tiễn lại như thế nào như thế làm cho nàng đau lòng.

"Thốn Tâm, sáng mai ta phải đi Côn Luân sơn tìm sư phụ, hắn lão nhân gia nhất định biết tam giới trung có nào có thể xuyên qua đi qua tương lai pháp bảo."

Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, "Chuyện này vẫn là trước gạt Tế nhi đi, miễn cho hắn tưởng hai chúng ta làm cha mẹ không cần hắn ."

"Tế nhi tâm tư tinh tế, tưởng nhiều. Việc này trước gạt hắn cũng tốt, nếu tìm không ra xuyên qua thời không pháp bảo, hắn khởi không thất vọng xuyên thấu? Ngươi cũng đừng rất thương tâm, Tế nhi đi trở về, khi đó không chúng ta vui mừng đều không còn kịp rồi, muốn làm không tốt hội so với chúng ta lưỡng càng đau hắn." Dương Tiễn vuốt Thốn Tâm rối tung mở mặc sắc tóc dài, nói xong.

"Kia Tế nhi còn không bị hắn kia thân là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần cha cấp sủng lên trời đi?" Thốn Tâm nghĩ đến trượng phu này một tá trận trở về, đúng là đem Dương Tế sủng nhập tâm khảm bên trong, cho dù là mười năm trước còn chưa có đi đánh giặc khi đó cũng không như vậy sủng qua.

Dương Tiễn trên mặt nhất quẫn, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới hắn hội như vậy sủng nhi tử, chính là vừa thấy đến con kia oa nhi bộ dạng liền cảm thấy đáng yêu nhanh, hận không thể ôm vào trong ngực sủng . Cố tình con kia long thân bộ dáng đổ không như vậy sủng để bụng đầu, Tế nhi cũng hình như là phát hiện đến điểm ấy, tưởng làm nũng, tưởng xấu lắm, đều là biến hóa oa nhi bộ dạng đến quấn quít lấy hắn này làm cha . Nhất không có việc gì , liền lại biến trở về long thân đi quấn quít lấy Thốn Tâm .

"Hoàn hảo Tế nhi không phải cái nữ oa nhi, " Dương Tiễn thở dài một hơi, "Nếu cái nữ oa nhi, ta chỉ muốn nhất tưởng đến một ngày nào đó nữ nhi sẽ làm nam nhân khác bắt cóc, liền hận không thể đem cái kia nam nhân cấp thiên đao vạn quả, lại quăng đến mười tám tầng địa ngục đi qua cái mấy trăm năm khổ."

"Nam oa nhi cũng không bớt lo, ngươi nhưng thật ra nói nói thiên hạ này có nhà ai nữ nhi có thể xứng đôi nhà chúng ta như vậy vĩ đại Tế nhi." Thốn Tâm cũng đi theo nhíu mi nói xong, coi như Dương Tế đã muốn đến thích hôn tuổi, lúc này bọn họ tự cấp con chọn hộ người trong sạch đối tượng.

Dương Tiễn đồng cảm gật gật đầu, thật sự là không dưỡng nhi sẽ không đi chú ý việc này. Hắn lại lại một lần nữa cảm thán may mắn Tế nhi là cái nam oa nhi, Tế nhi về sau đối tượng chỉ cần Tế nhi thích, nhân lại bộ dạng đoan chính ôn nhu, hắn cùng Thốn Tâm nhìn xem hài lòng, liền cũng tùy Tế nhi ý tứ đi làm . Nếu Tế nhi thật sự là cái nữ oa nhi... Kia thực cả đời gả không đi ra ngoài, hắn nói cái gì cũng không sẽ làm nam nhân khác ý đồ bắt cóc hắn nữ nhi , dám bắt cóc hắn nữ nhi cũng không là cái gì thứ tốt, Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao hầu hạ.

Dương Tế sáng sớm tỉnh lại, vốn muốn quấn quít lấy hắn cha dẫn hắn đi chơi , nhưng là lại theo mẫu thân nơi đó biết hắn cha sớm hơn lúc ấy liền đi ra ngoài. Dương Tế cổ còn có điểm béo đô đô hai má, tâm tình không tốt ngồi xổm dưới mái hiên. Dương Thiền nhìn thấy Dương Tế bộ dáng, nhưng thật ra cười dài cầm món đồ chơi đến dỗ này tiểu cháu.

Hắn kỳ thật đối này đó món đồ chơi không có hứng thú , khả Dương Tế vừa thấy đến tam cô cô kia chờ mong ánh mắt, liền dương khuôn mặt tươi cười thấu tiến lên dùng sức hôn Dương Thiền hai má."Cám ơn tam cô cô."

Dương Thiền vui mừng ôm lấy tiểu cháu, này tiểu cháu thật sự là càng xem càng thảo nhân thích, cũng chẳng trách nhị ca hội như vậy sủng nhi tử. Chính là nghĩ đến nhị ca cùng nhị tẩu hôn nhân như vậy hạnh phúc, nàng lại đổ có chút hâm mộ . Cũng tưởng muốn cái giống tiểu cháu như vậy trắng noãn mềm oa nhi đến ôm một cái.

"Tam cô cô, " Dương Tế giống như đã nhận ra Dương Thiền tâm tư, mở miệng nói, "Tế nhi khi nào thì mới có cái tam dượng nha?"

"Tế nhi." Dương Thiền mặt ửng hồng lên, thấp giọng uống lên Dương Tế một tiếng, "Tế nhi đừng nói lung tung nói, không nên tam dượng."

Dương Tế không nói chuyện, hắn nhớ tới cái kia làm cho hắn trở lại đi qua thủ phạm, Lưu Trầm Hương. Hắn ngửa đầu, nhìn về phía tam cô cô, hắn nói: "Tam cô cô ngươi nhất định sẽ cho Tế nhi tìm cái hòa ái dễ gần, ôn nhu săn sóc, thượng biết thiên văn, hạ biết lý, các kiểu kỹ năng mọi thứ tinh thông tam dượng, đúng hay không?"

"Tế nhi, ngươi này không phải tại giúp ngươi tam cô cô tìm vị hôn phu, rõ ràng chính là tưởng nhiều tìm cá nhân đến đem ngươi sủng lên trời đi?" Dùng tay áo che môi, Thốn Tâm cười trộm từ trong thất đi ra, thân bắt tay vào làm chỉ điểm con cái trán một chút.

"Nương ───" Dương Tế làm nũng nói: "Tam cô cô như vậy đau ta, về sau tam dượng nhất định cũng sẽ đi theo đau của ta. Tế nhi nhưng là thực còn thật sự tưởng cấp tam cô cô tìm tốt vị hôn phu đâu."

"Nha? Ngươi tiểu oa nhi như vậy săn sóc nha." Thốn Tâm cười cười nhìn Dương Thiền liếc mắt một cái, thẳng đem Dương Thiền nhìn xem ngượng ngùng đứng lên, xấu hổ quẫn nhất dậm chân, đem Dương Tế đưa cho nhị tẩu, hướng nàng phòng chạy đi.

"Tế nhi tiểu oa nhi, xem ra ngươi tam cô cô nhưng thật ra muốn gả người."

"Kia kêu cha bên ngoài đầu cấp tam cô cô xem xét người tốt gia, sau đó đem nhân dẫn theo đến cùng tam cô cô thành thân."

"Ngươi cho là nói thành thân tựu thành thân a? Cha ngươi xem vừa lòng , ngươi tam cô cô còn không nhất định vừa lòng đâu. Oa nhi nhỏ như vậy, như thế nào hiểu được nhiều như vậy?" Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, thuận miệng có lệ đi qua, trong lòng cũng là thực đem chuyện này cấp nhớ kỹ.

Dương Tế bĩu môi, nghĩ rằng hắn muốn đem sở hữu đe dọa đều cấp bóp chết tại nôi bên trong, cái kia sẽ làm hắn cha mẹ đã bị thương tổn Lưu Trầm Hương khả trăm ngàn không thể ra sinh . Cho dù đến cái lâm Trầm Hương, lí Trầm Hương, trần Trầm Hương cũng tốt, chính là đừng cho cái kia tự cho là đúng Lưu Trầm Hương ra lại sinh tại đây cái thời không .

Thốn Tâm nhưng thật ra không biết Dương Tế ý nghĩ trong lòng, nàng trong lòng nghĩ Dương Thiền cũng đến thích hôn tuổi , nhìn nàng hôm nay như vậy e lệ, sợ là động tưởng hôn ý niệm trong đầu. Nhưng là tưởng thành hôn cũng phải phải có đối tượng a, vẫn là chờ Dương Tiễn trở về lại cùng hắn hảo hảo nói nói. Nghĩ lại lại nhất tưởng, Dương Tiễn đau hắn Tam muội nhiều thế này năm, thật muốn hắn đi tìm cái xem thuận mắt nam tử đến cùng hắn Tam muội thân cận, khả năng tìm được vĩnh viễn sánh cùng thiên địa cũng chọn không ra nửa đến.

【 ba mươi lăm 】

Quả nhiên, làm Thốn Tâm mở miệng cùng Dương Tiễn nói lên Dương Thiền hôn sự khi, Dương Tiễn liền bình tĩnh hé ra mặt, thẳng tản ra lãnh khí, một câu cũng chưa nói. Thốn Tâm lắc đầu, thật sự là không biết nên nói như thế nào chính mình trượng phu . Vì thế Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tế mẫu tử hai người hợp với dỗ khởi Dương Tiễn đến, như là tam dượng có thể ở rể , vẫn là tưởng chọn tự nhiên muốn chọn cái tốt nhất, đương nhiên cũng muốn Dương Thiền bản thân thích a, đương nhiên nhất là quan trọng nhất vẫn là Hao Thiên Khuyển ở bên sáp một câu, "Chủ nhân muội phu như thế nào cũng muốn chủ nhân xem thuận mắt hài lòng thuận ý đi?"

Dương Tiễn thế này mới hoãn hạ sắc mặt, đúng rồi, hắn là Dương gia đứng đầu, Tam muội hôn nhân đại sự vẫn là trải qua hắn, nếu là từ hắn đến chọn nhân, không chọn cái như ý lang quân cấp Tam muội, nói cái gì cũng không làm cho gả. Ân... Kỳ thật làm cho muội phu ở rể cũng là cái không sai chủ ý.

Dương Tế vừa thấy đến hắn cha đáp ứng cấp tam cô cô chọn cái như ý lang quân thời điểm, trong lòng kia khẩu hờn dỗi rốt cục tiêu tán , thật tốt quá, này thời không tam cô cô cuối cùng sẽ không sinh hạ cái kia làm người ta chán ghét Lưu Trầm Hương . Hắn liền không tin hắn cha mẹ như vậy ân ái, về sau còn có thể cùng cách, này thời không Dương Tế hẳn là có thể hạnh phúc sinh ra tại mỹ mãn gia đình bên trong đi?

Tự cấp Dương Tiễn châm trà thời điểm, Thốn Tâm ngắm Dương Tiễn liếc mắt một cái, Dương Tiễn cầm cây quạt tự cấp ghé vào hắn trên đùi đánh hô thô lỗ Dương Tế thiên phong, nhìn đến Thốn Tâm bộ dáng, hắn gật gật đầu, không ra tiếng dùng khẩu hình nói: "Có mặt mày , sư phụ đang ở tìm kia pháp bảo lai lịch."

Thốn Tâm một cái kích động, thiếu chút nữa làm ngã chén trà, hoang mang rối loạn trương trương sửa sang lại hảo trà cụ, Thốn Tâm đứng dậy quay người lại bỏ chạy đi rồi, khả Dương Tiễn lại rõ ràng thấy được nàng khóe mắt phiếm hồng. Bất động thanh sắc thở dài, Dương Tiễn vuốt Dương Tế hai má, nghĩ rằng hắn còn có thể như vậy ôm Tế nhi bao lâu đâu?

Liên tục mấy ngày Dương Tế đều không có nhìn đến hắn cha Dương Tiễn thân ảnh, theo hắn mẫu thân nói là cùng Mai Sơn sáu vị thúc thúc đi săn thú . Lưu lại Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc là vì nếu trong nhà gặp chuyện không may, Hao Thiên Khuyển có thể trước tiên tìm được chủ nhân. Hóa thành long thân Dương Tế biển miệng ghé vào trung đình phơi nắng thái dương, miệng còn nhỏ nhỏ giọng thầm oán : "Cha không phúc hậu, đi săn thú cũng không mang theo con. Săn thú có tốt như vậy ngoạn sao? Vừa đi chính là mấy ngày..."

Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe xong, đưa tay so đo Dương Tế long thân lớn nhỏ, nói, "Tiểu chủ nhân, ngươi thật là tuổi quá nhỏ . Săn thú đối với ngươi mà nói rất nguy hiểm , vẫn là chờ ngươi dài lớn hơn một chút, lại làm cho chủ nhân mang ngươi đi đi."

Long rống một tiếng, Dương Tế náo nổi lên không được tự nhiên, trên mặt đất đánh cổn, miệng còn la hét, "Rốt cuộc muốn bao lâu mới có thể lớn lên ───── long thân vẫn như vậy tròn vo thực chán ghét ai."

Nghe tiềng ồn ào mà đến Thốn Tâm tức giận nói xong, "Ngươi này tiểu béo long vừa mới sinh ra bao lâu a, long tộc trẻ nhỏ kỳ khả dài rất. Ngươi chẳng lẽ muốn ầm ỹ cái mấy trăm năm bất thành?"

Mấy trăm năm? Bị này tin tức cấp dọa ở Dương Tế lập tức đoan chính thân mình, hai móng vuốt trong người phía trước vòng nha vòng , thật cẩn thận hỏi hắn mẫu thân, "Nương... Kia con muốn nhiều có tài tính trưởng thành a?"

Thốn Tâm thân một bàn tay tại con trước mắt hoảng , "Nhi a, ngươi sổ sổ có mấy căn ngón tay?"

"Ngũ căn." Dương Tế trả lời , sau đó nháy mắt nghĩ thông suốt , lại sau đó kinh ngạc lớn tiếng la hét, "Năm trăm năm ────── gạt người đi? Thế nào cần lâu như vậy?"

"Chính là lâu như vậy." Thốn Tâm gật gật đầu, giải thích nói: "Tứ Hải Long Tộc sống lâu nói như vậy chỉ cần không phải bị nhân mưu sát chết , bị nhân độc giết, được bệnh nặng chết , tẩu hỏa nhập ma chết vẫn là chính mình luẩn quẩn trong lòng tự sát, tối thiểu có thể sống thượng nhất vạn năm, năm trăm năm trẻ nhỏ kỳ còn ngại quá ngắn đâu."

Dương Tế bĩu môi, thuận miệng hỏi: "Kia nương... Nương đã muốn trưởng thành sao?"

Thốn Tâm thân hình nháy mắt dừng lại, qua vài giây, nàng đột nhiên cười nói, "Ai nha, ta đều đã quên tại phòng bếp tại nấu canh đâu. Tế nhi, nương bề bộn nhiều việc, ngươi cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển thúc thúc ở một bên ngoạn nhi đi a." Có chút chật vật chạy trối chết.

"... Nương... Nên sẽ không... Còn không có năm trăm tuổi đi? Ấn long tộc tuổi đến tính, cha nguyên lai là cưới cái tiểu cô nương nha." Trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà giương miệng, Dương Tế qua hồi lâu mới nhớ tới đến muốn đem miệng khép lại.

Hao Thiên Khuyển không thể tin đào lấy lỗ tai, lại quay đầu nhìn thái dương là từ đâu vừa đi ra , cuối cùng rốt cục tin hắn vừa mới nghe được rung động tin tức, Dương phủ nữ chủ nhân còn vị thành niên đâu, dựa theo long tộc niên kỉ linh đến tính trong lời nói.

Tại kia sau lại qua mấy ngày, Dương Tiễn cùng Mai Sơn lục huynh đệ rốt cục đã trở lại. Dương Tế cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển một tả một hữu tiến đến Dương Tiễn trước mặt, Dương Tế thần bí hề hề hỏi , "Cha biết nương năm nay muốn qua mấy tuổi sinh nhật sao?"

Thần tiên là rất ít lại sinh nhật , bọn họ có vô cùng vô tận năm tháng, nếu là hàng năm đều chúc mừng một lần sinh nhật, kia còn làm cho không cho thần tiên bế quan tu luyện a?

Dương Tiễn ôm lấy con, đưa tay điểm con mũi, "Như thế nào đột nhiên nghĩ đến cấp cho ngươi nương qua sinh nhật sao?"

Trừng mắt nhìn, Dương Tế nói: "Phía trước chút thiên nương nói ta muốn năm trăm năm mới trưởng thành, cho nên tò mò muốn hỏi một chút nương năm nay trưởng thành sao?"

"Con a, nữ nhân niên kỉ linh là hạng nhất đại cấm kỵ, không thể hỏi , hỏi hội thực phiền toái ." Dương Tiễn thấy được kia một chút tử sa hồng y thân ảnh, hảo tâm cấp con đề cái tỉnh.

"Có bao nhiêu phiền toái a?"

"Như vậy phiền toái."

Thốn Tâm lạnh lùng thanh âm đột nhiên theo Dương Tế phía sau truyền đến, dọa Dương Tế nhìn lại, lại chỉ thấy được hắn mẫu thân một phen bắt hắn áo, nổi giận đùng đùng hướng nội thất đi đến. Rớt ra thư phòng cửa phòng, đem nhân quăng đi vào, ném một câu, "Khi nào thì viết xong nhất vạn câu "Ta về sau sẽ không hỏi lại nương tuổi ." Liền khi nào thì đi ra." Liền đại lực đóng lại cửa phòng.

Dương Tế vỗ vỗ quần áo, ngữ khí vô tội hỏi , "Nương, đêm đó cơm làm cho không cho ăn cơm a?"

Vừa mới nói xong hạ, cửa phòng làm cho người ta "Loát" một tiếng kéo mở ra, Thốn Tâm giận nghiêm mặt đại lực đem một cái ba tầng mộc chế ăn hộp thả trên mặt đất, lại thả nhất giường chăn phủ gấm cùng một bộ quần áo, liền lại "Loát" một tiếng đại lực quan thượng. Dương Tế tiến lên mở ra ăn hộp che, nhìn đến bên trong đều là hắn thích ăn đồ ăn, nheo lại mắt cười. Sau đó đem ăn hộp phóng tới trên bàn, đem chăn phủ gấm phô tại tháp thượng, quần áo chỉnh tề đặt ở cấp trên. Ngồi ở bàn học phía trước, bắt đầu mài mực phạt viết.

Kỳ thật Thốn Tâm vị thành niên chuyện này, Dương Tiễn là biết đến, năm đó bọn họ thành thân là hợp bát tự sinh nhật mới định ra hôn kỳ . Thốn Tâm hội như vậy không được tự nhiên không cho nhân nhắc tới của nàng tuổi, chính là không nghĩ làm cho Dương Tiễn đem nàng trở thành tiểu hài tử đến dỗ . Nàng nhưng là hai trăm bốn mươi bảy tuổi a, nói cái gì cũng so với Dương Tiễn sống lâu hai trăm nhiều năm đi? Thế nào còn có thể là cái tiểu hài tử?

Nhưng là Ngao Thốn Tâm là Tây Hải long vương duy nhất đích nữ, thả cùng Ngao Ngọc là nhất đản song sinh nhi, long vương lại là lão tới nữ. Toàn bộ Tây Hải long cung đối này tam công chúa là nâng niu trong lòng bàn tay sợ gió thổi đi rồi, hàm tại miệng sợ cấp hóa . Hai trăm nhiều năm cũng không chuẩn Thốn Tâm rời đi tứ hải từng bước, muốn lên chỗ nào ngoạn đều cũng có nhân cùng , không phải Tam ca Ngao Ngọc chính là đại ca nhị ca. Đi Đông Hải ngoạn có Thính Tâm tứ tỷ cùng dạo, nam hải có vân tâm đại tỷ, Liên Tâm nhị tỷ, Bắc Hải có duyệt tâm nhị tỷ.

Cứ như vậy thật cẩn thận sủng dỗ Thốn Tâm hai trăm nhiều năm, ai hội dự đoán được lão long vương rốt cục nhả ra làm cho tam nữ nhi một mình rời bến tại tây bờ biển vừa hoảng nhoáng lên một cái ngày nào đó, Dương Tiễn liền như vậy theo thiên thượng ngã vào Tây Hải, còn làm cho Thốn Tâm cấp cứu đâu?

Thiên ý a ──── Dương Tiễn ngươi cái Tây Hải khắc tinh ────! Lão long vương lúc trước nghe được là tam nữ nhi cứu Dương Tiễn thời điểm, rơi lệ đầy mặt, khóc rống to. Nếu thời gian có thể trọng đến, hắn sẽ đi tìm điều thiết liên đến khóa ở tam nữ nhi cửa phòng, sau đó thừa dịp Dương Tiễn hôn mê thời điểm làm cho người ta trói lại đưa lên Thiên đình đi, mà không phải trơ mắt làm cho Dương Tiễn bắt cóc hắn tam nữ nhi.

Dương Tiễn đối Thốn Tâm còn vị thành niên chuyện này đổ không nhiều lắm phản ứng, có đứa nhỏ cố nhiên là kiện chuyện tốt, hơn nữa cũng thực đáng yêu. Nhưng là có thể quá nhiều mấy trăm năm hai người ngày cũng không sai, như vậy hắn sẽ không dùng mỗi đêm cùng con thưởng giường . Hắn cũng là muốn cùng thê tử hảo hảo ôn tồn một phen .

"Tốt lắm, Thốn Tâm, đừng giận dỗi ." Dương Tiễn đem Thốn Tâm kéo vào trong lòng, tại nàng bên tai nói xong.

Thốn Tâm ngoan ngoãn làm cho Dương Tiễn ôm, trên mặt ửng hồng.

【 ba mươi sáu 】

Dương Tế cảm thấy hắn cha mẹ hành tung là lạ , không phải vị này đi săn thú, chính là vị kia đi chọn mua hằng ngày đồ dùng. Có nhiều như vậy động vật có thể săn, vẫn là có nhiều như vậy này nọ muốn chọn mua sao? Cũng không gặp cha dẫn theo bao nhiêu con mồi trở về, nương cũng không thực bao lớn bao nhỏ mua một đống này nọ trở về.

Tuyết trắng long thân trên mặt đất cổn nha cổn , thẳng đến trên người dính đầy trên mặt đất tro bụi, lại "Bùm" một tiếng nhảy vào trong ao. Đem chính mình trầm đến đáy ao, lại du thượng thủy diện. Dương Tế tưởng không rõ , cho dù muốn đã lâu độ cái hai người tuần trăng mật, kia cũng là cha mẹ hai người tay trong tay ân ân ái yêu đi độ tuần trăng mật đi? Làm sao có thể hôm nay hắn cha xuất môn, ngày mai lại đổi mẫu thân xuất môn ? Cho dù là đòi lấy vật gì sắc tam dượng, kia cũng phải mang tam cô cô nhìn nha.

Cúi đầu nhìn bản thân còn tròn vo long thân, Dương Tế thở dài một hơi, tưởng sự tình thời điểm không ôm cắn bản thân long vĩ thật đúng là không thói quen, khi nào thì của hắn long thân hội trừu vừa được bình thường dáng người đâu?

Vì thế, rối rắm Dương Tế bắt đầu ở trong nước đánh cổn, kích khởi từng đạo bọt nước.

"Còn có hơn bốn trăm năm mới trưởng thành a, này ngày làm cho long như thế nào qua a?"

Côn Luân sơn, thúy rừng trúc.

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân cầm một quyển có chút rách nát sách lụa ở đàng kia lật xem , Dương Tiễn mặc màu đen y phục hàng ngày, cầm trong tay Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao đứng ở ngọc điệp trước mặt. Hiện nay đúng là giữa hè, khả kia ngọc điệp chung quanh cũng là rét lạnh như đông, lạnh lẽo thấu triệt. Ngọc điệp bên trong chất lỏng cũng không biết là cái gì, gió thổi qua nhưng lại không có xuất hiện một chút ít vằn nước ba dạng, phong qua vô ngấn, nhưng lại trong suốt thấy đáy.

"Đồ nhi, ngươi lần này tiến đến cũng nên cẩn thận, tuy nói ngàn năm sau ngươi có thể dùng này pháp bảo xuyên qua đi qua tương lai, ai có thể cũng nói không chính xác nơi này đầu phiêu lưu, phải biết rằng tương lai ngươi dù sao hơn ngàn năm lịch lãm."

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, "Đồ nhi biết."

Sau đó, Dương Tiễn mở thiên nhãn, thi triển pháp lực, theo giữa không trung nhảy vào ngọc điệp bên trong. Bọt nước chưa hiện, kia trong suốt như trong suốt chất lỏng như cũ chưa khởi nửa điểm bọt nước, thả kỳ dị là hoàn toàn không có xuất hiện Dương Tiễn thân thể, thật giống như Dương Tiễn thân mình tiến nhập một không gian khác dường như. Đợi Dương Tiễn hoàn toàn tiến nhập ngọc điệp bên trong sau, kia ngọc điệp từ bên trong mà ngoại phát ra nhu hòa nguyệt nha hào quang, ngọc điệp cũng từ đông hướng tây vòng vo nửa vòng.

Đắm chìm tại kia rét lạnh chất lỏng bên trong, Dương Tiễn tìm kiếm pháp lực dao động. Nếu là này ngọc điệp thật sự ăn mặc càng thời không, Nhược Ngọc điệp thật sự ngàn từ năm đó theo không có người sử dụng qua, như vậy tại ngọc điệp bên trong pháp lực dao động hẳn là chỉ có ba người , một cái là Dương Tế, một cái khác đó là Dương Tiễn, lại đến là Thốn Tâm.

Ngay tại Dương Tiễn chuyên tâm nhất chí tại tìm pháp lực dao động thời điểm, theo của hắn phía trên chỗ chậm rãi rơi xuống một ít bọt khí, hắn cẩn thận tránh được này bọt khí. Nhìn này bọt khí bên trong xuất hiện cảnh tượng ôn tồn âm, kia đều là hắn trải qua qua đi qua. Đột nhiên gian, Dương Tiễn thấy được một cái bọt khí bên trong cảnh tượng, hắn nhíu nhíu mày, đưa tay lao đến kia bọt khí nhìn kỹ: Thốn Tâm đưa tay đánh hắn, hắn không nói chuyện, Hao Thiên Khuyển lại một cái tát đánh hướng về phía Thốn Tâm.

Thốn Tâm làm sao có thể đánh hắn? Nếu Thốn Tâm thực đánh hắn, định là hắn lại làm cái gì hoặc là cái gì cũng không có làm làm cho nàng giận, khí , nổi giận. Vợ chồng thôi, đầu giường ầm ỹ giường vĩ cùng, nữ nhân gia đáy biển tâm, huống chi Thốn Tâm vốn là là đáy biển , lại còn vị thành niên, hắn này trưởng thành không cùng tiểu nữ tử so đo, nhiều hò hét là được, kia cũng là có một phen vợ chồng tình thú tại.

Nhưng là... Hao Thiên Khuyển không nên lá gan đi đánh Thốn Tâm? Dương Tiễn biết đến Hao Thiên Khuyển tuy rằng còn chỉ thông cẩu sự, nhưng là nhiều thế này năm ở chung, Hao Thiên Khuyển đã sớm đem Thốn Tâm trở thành nữ chủ nhân đối đãi, Thốn Tâm cũng thường xuyên cấp Hao Thiên Khuyển nấu nhất chỉnh bàn món ăn mặn. Này một con rồng nhất cẩu ở chung tốt lắm.

"Này Hao Thiên Khuyển... Chớ không phải là trúng tà ?" Dương Tiễn thì thào nói.

"Không phải trúng tà , kia một ngàn năm bên trong, hắn là thật sự không thích Thốn Tâm." Đột nhiên một đạo thanh âm vang lên, đúng là Dương Tiễn thanh âm.

Quay đầu vừa nhìn, đã thấy đến mặc áo trắng Dương Tiễn cầm trong tay Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao, đồng thời cũng đang nhìn hắn.

Hắc y Dương Tiễn cùng áo trắng Dương Tiễn, đi qua cùng tương lai.

"Này bọt khí bên trong hiện ra ngươi đi qua?" Hắc y Dương Tiễn đang cầm trong tay bọt khí nói xong, "Ngươi một ngàn năm hôn nhân hay là thật sự là cùng Tế nhi nói giống nhau, trăng rằm ngàn năm?"

Áo trắng Dương Tiễn khe khẽ thở dài, "Dương Tiễn trăng rằm động cơ, ngươi không phải cũng biết sao?"

Hắc y Dương Tiễn mặc mặc, xác thực, hắn lúc trước vừa học được đáp mây bay liền lầm xông Quảng Hàn cung, nhìn đến kia một chút vũ động tuyết trắng thân ảnh, kia đáy mắt tịch mịch, hoảng hốt gian hắn còn tưởng rằng là gặp được mẫu thân. Ánh trăng đối hắn mà nói, giống như là mẫu thân giống nhau."Kia vì sao ngươi cùng Thốn Tâm thành thân ngàn năm, lại không nhận thấy được Thốn Tâm đã có có bầu ? Thốn Tâm vừa gả tới được thời điểm mới hai trăm ba mươi sáu tuổi, nàng còn vị thành niên, đối nam nữ việc, mang thai một chuyện thật không minh bạch, khả ngươi làm trượng phu làm sao có thể không rõ ràng lắm?"

Áo trắng Dương Tiễn mặc không lên tiếng, hắn nên nói như thế nào? Nói lúc trước kết hôn không hợp bát tự, chỉ nhìn một cách đơn thuần Trung thu trăng tròn nhân đoàn viên liền định rồi hôn kỳ? Nói hắn thẳng đến phát hiện có cái cục cưng, mới biết được thì ra Thốn Tâm mới một ngàn hơn tuổi, lúc trước thành thân thời điểm nàng còn vị thành niên? Nói hắn cùng với Thốn Tâm thành thân, lại đối long tộc một chuyện hoàn toàn không rõ ràng lắm? Nói hắn kia một ngàn năm bên trong hoàn toàn không biết Thốn Tâm thích ăn cái gì uống cái gì, khi nào thì ẩm thực thói quen thay đổi cũng thật không minh bạch? Hắn có thể nói sao, đối với trước mắt này cùng hắn có không giống với hôn nhân trạng huống Dương Tiễn nói?

Bên này áo trắng Dương Tiễn trầm mặc, bên kia hắc y Dương Tiễn hơi chút suy nghĩ một chút, cũng đoán đại khái.

"Thì ra Tế nhi nói được là thật , chẳng trách..." Hắc y Dương Tiễn tạm dừng một chút, lại mở miệng nói: "Chẳng trách hắn vừa vừa vỡ đản mà ra, liền hung tợn vọt tới cắn cánh tay của ta, nguyên lai là ngươi chọc ." Đương nhiên, hắc y Dương Tiễn tỉnh lược Dương Tế năm đó chính là dùng Long Nha nhẹ nhàng mà để tại hắn cánh tay thượng, mà không phải thực cắn.

Áo trắng Dương Tiễn trong mắt trầm trọng, "Dương Tế... Tế nhi hắn... Hắn có khỏe không?"

"Hắn tốt lắm, ngươi có biết "Dương Tiễn" có bao nhiêu đau tiểu hài tử."

Gật gật đầu, lời này nhưng thật ra đúng vậy, vô luận là đi qua Dương Tiễn vẫn là tương lai Dương Tiễn, đều thực hy vọng có cái chính mình đứa nhỏ, nhất hưởng thiên luân chi nhạc.

Hắc y Dương Tiễn lại nói, "Nhưng ta biết vô luận ta cùng Thốn Tâm đợi hắn thật tốt nhiều sủng ái, hắn vẫn là sẽ làm bị thương tâm hội khổ sở. Đơn giản là đi qua thủy chung không phải hắn chân chính gia, kia tiểu ngu ngốc nghĩ đến chính mình tránh ở sân cái ao để khóc sẽ không nhân hội phát hiện , cũng không ngẫm lại kia cái ao bình thường đều là ai tại sửa sang lại , khóc đi ra trân châu nhưng là cũng đủ phô vài tầng đáy ao."

Trong lòng mạnh một trận đau đớn, áo trắng Dương Tiễn muốn nói lại thôi, cuối cùng cái gì cũng chưa nói. Nhưng này làm sao có thể có thể lừa gạt được hắc y Dương Tiễn? Tung khiến cho bọn hắn trải qua không hề giống nhau, nhưng là Dương Tiễn chính là Dương Tiễn, có đồng dạng tính tình cá tính, cho dù thật có thể lừa dối cũng lừa không được chính mình.

"Đứa nhỏ luôn hội nhớ nhà ." Hắc y Dương Tiễn nhẹ giọng nói: "Nói cái ngày đi, làm cho ta cùng Thốn Tâm có thời gian mang Tế nhi đi chơi cái vài ngày, lại dẫn hắn đến Côn Luân sơn, đưa hắn hồi của ngươi thời không."

Áo trắng Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu, hắn mở miệng nói cái ngày, cũng không thấy hắc y Dương Tiễn có cái gì đáp lại, bởi vì hắc y Dương Tiễn thân ảnh đã muốn biến mất không thấy , áo trắng Dương Tiễn biết đi qua hắn đã muốn ly khai ngọc điệp. Áo trắng Dương Tiễn thi triển pháp lực, cũng chuẩn bị phải rời khỏi ngọc điệp, ngay tại hắn phải rời khỏi thời điểm, hắn thấy được một cái bọt khí, nơi đó đầu là Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm thành thân thời điểm. Mà hắn thực xác định đây là đi qua Dương Tiễn trí nhớ, bởi vì... Tại người mới sau, có cái tuyết trắng tròn vo tiểu long cục cưng trên người buộc lại đỏ thẫm tú cầu lắc lắc lắc lắc tầng trời thấp phi tiến hỉ đường.

"Tế nhi..." Hàm chứa cười, áo trắng Dương Tiễn thì thào nói xong.

Theo sau, của hắn thân ảnh biến mất không thấy.

Phiêu phù ở chất lỏng trung bọt khí cũng nhất nhất biến mất, hóa thành hư ảo.

【 ba mươi bảy 】

Được rồi, cho tới bây giờ hắn đều còn muốn làm không rõ ràng lắm hắn vì sao hội đứng ở chỗ này. Dương Tế hơi giật mình nhìn trước mắt phóng đại vài thập bội ngọc chế cái đĩa, nghe sư tổ nói hắn chính là chưa bao giờ đến ngọc điệp xuyên qua đến đi qua , cho nên phải đi về hắn cũng phải muốn trải qua này ngọc cái đĩa. Dương Tế xoay quá, một đôi mắt to chớp chớp tràn ngập nghi vấn nhìn hắn cha mẹ.

Rõ ràng vừa rồi còn đi theo hắn cha mẹ hướng Thương Hải, mộ Thương Ngô kia gì hưởng tuần trăng mật tới , như thế nào lập tức sẽ đến Côn Luân sơn, còn dẫn hắn đến xem này gì ăn mặc càng ngọc cái đĩa?

Dương Tiễn ôm lấy Dương Tế, nói: "Tiểu ngu ngốc, ngươi không phải rất muốn gia sao? Tại ao bên trong khóc, nghĩ đến đều không có nhân phát hiện a?"

Nới rộng ra mắt, Dương Tế thật đúng là cho rằng đều không có nhân phát hiện đâu. Hắn nhìn về phía mẫu thân, đã thấy đến hắn mẫu thân vẻ mặt không tha nhìn hắn. Thốn Tâm đưa tay vuốt Dương Tế hai má, đau lòng nói, "Ngốc Tế nhi, ngươi đều đã quên là ai hàng tháng đi rửa sạch một lần cái ao sao? Tiểu ngu ngốc, ngươi cũng chưa phát hiện ngươi như vậy khóc pháp, khóc đi ra trân châu đều không có phủ kín đáy ao sao?"

"A." Kinh ngạc một tiếng, nghe được mẫu thân như vậy vừa nói, Dương Tế đổ thật đúng là chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới vấn đề này, hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng không có đi sổ qua hắn khóc đi ra trân châu có bao nhiêu. Hiện tại ngẫm lại mười mấy năm trân châu, kia lượng tựa hồ còn rất nhiều . Vì thế vòng quanh tiểu trảo, ngượng ngùng bản thân rối rắm đi lên.

"Tế nhi ngoan, đợi cha mang ngươi đi vào ngọc điệp bên trong, sau đó ngươi tương lai cha hội đem ngươi mang về tương lai thời không."

Dương Tế nghe vậy biển miệng, phi phác đến hắn mẫu thân trong lòng lưu luyến không rời cọ lại cọ."Nương ────" nồng đậm giọng mũi, biểu hiện Dương Tế lúc này khổ sở. Hắn luyến tiếc này đi qua mẫu thân, nhưng cũng rất tưởng niệm cái kia chân chính mẫu thân.

"Ngốc Tế nhi, mặc kệ là đi qua Ngao Thốn Tâm, vẫn là tương lai Ngao Thốn Tâm, đều là của ngươi mẫu thân. Chờ ngươi trở về sau, vẫn là có thể nhìn thấy mẫu thân nha." Khinh vỗ nhẹ Dương Tế lưng, Thốn Tâm an ủi Dương Tế, nhưng là an ủi về an ủi, chính nàng cũng là đỏ hốc mắt.

Một bên Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đã sớm khóc cầm lấy khăn mặt đến lau lệ, muốn nói luyến tiếc hắn này làm sư tổ cũng thực luyến tiếc Dương Tế này tiểu long cục cưng. Nhưng là không cho đồ tôn trở về, hắn tương lai đồ đệ, đồ tức lại sẽ đau lòng thương tâm nhất đạp hồ đồ."Canh giờ không sai biệt lắm , đồ nhi có thể bắt đầu chuẩn bị ."

Ôm qua Dương Tế, Dương Tiễn hóa ra Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao đến, "Tế nhi ngoan, chúng ta phải đi ." Dương Tiễn ôn nhu dỗ khóc khởi trân châu lệ đến Dương Tế.

"Cha ──── ngươi muốn cả đời đối nương hảo, không cho phép xem ánh trăng... Ân, cùng nương cùng nhau xem là có thể. Nhưng là không cho phép ăn bánh Trung thu, không thể loạn nhặt này nọ, ánh trăng cái loại này địa phương ít đi thiếu xem ít nhất nói. Trọng yếu nhất là... Trọng yếu nhất là..." Dương Tế lại tại hắn cha trong lòng, thút tha thút thít cái mũi, khóc gào thét, "Giúp tam cô cô tìm tốt vị hôn phu, không cần lại làm cho tam cô cô sinh ra một cái tự cho là đúng con . Dương Tế chán ghét hắn chán ghét hắn chán ghét hắn ───── như vậy thiện lương tam cô cô làm sao có thể sinh hạ cái loại này con a?"

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày, xem ra cái kia tương lai Tam muội sinh con khẳng định là làm cái gì người người oán trách chuyện, làm cho Dương Tế ghi hận đến bây giờ. Tam muội này vị hôn phu, nhất định phải cẩn thận tìm. Dương Tiễn nghĩ như vậy , một bên dỗ Dương Tế, thật vất vả con khóc đủ, hồng mắt, lại tại hắn trong lòng .

"Tiễn, các ngươi đều phải cẩn thận." Thốn Tâm lại bế chỉ một chút tử, nghẹn ngào thanh âm nói.

Ứng thanh, Dương Tiễn liền thi triển pháp lực, ôm Dương Tế xoay tròn thân vào ngọc điệp bên trong.

Tại ngọc điệp bên trong, Dương Tế cảm nhận được quen thuộc lạnh lẽo cảm giác, Dương Tế xoay giật mình long thân, phát hiện tại đây chất lỏng bên trong cảm giác rất quen thuộc, giống như hắn từng đợi qua dường như. Sư tổ nói hắn là theo ngọc điệp xuyên qua đi vào đi qua thật đúng là chưa nói sai, hắn thật sự là theo ngọc điệp xuyên qua .

Dương Tế làm cho Dương Tiễn ôm, sau đó hắn thấy được một cái khác Dương Tiễn, thân áo trắng.

Chậm rãi nới rộng ra mắt, Dương Tế vừa mới yên tĩnh nước mắt lại đột nhiên tràn ngập hốc mắt. Đi qua Dương Tiễn, cùng tương lai Dương Tiễn khác biệt kỳ thật rất lớn. Đi qua Dương Tiễn thường có tươi cười, cũng có thể đủ theo kia ngũ quan trung tìm được chủ nhân cảm xúc. Khả tương lai Dương Tiễn thường bản hé ra mặt, cảm xúc không ngoài lộ, nhiều nhất chính là nhấp miệng, mắt híp lại, hoặc là khóe miệng hơi hơi giơ lên, nhíu mày. Tương lai Dương Tiễn, thói quen cô độc, vì thế cũng thói quen đem cảm xúc đều tàng đứng lên.

"Cha..." Há mồm nhất kêu, Dương Tế uốn éo thân liền hướng kia áo trắng Dương Tiễn phi phác đi qua. Dương Tiễn giang hai tay, ôm chặt Dương Tế, chỉ thấy hắn thân thể run nhè nhẹ, "Cha Tế nhi, cha cục cưng... Cha rốt cục đem ngươi tìm trở về ..."

Trong lòng lập tức thiếu kia xưng thủ độ ấm, hắc y Dương Tiễn rất thói quen. Nhưng là hắn nhìn đến Dương Tế khóc như vậy lợi hại tại áo trắng Dương Tiễn trong lòng, tương lai hắn luống cuống tay chân dỗ con, lại muốn làm cho Tế nhi về nhà là đối . Có Dương Tế này con trai tại, tương lai Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm hội hạnh phúc , liền cùng hắn cùng Thốn Tâm giống nhau hạnh phúc.

Nhưng là... Thật sự không thói quen a, theo long đản ôm đến long cục cưng, lại ôm cho tới bây giờ... Hắc y Dương Tiễn âm thầm thở dài, hắn cùng Thốn Tâm oa nhi còn muốn hai trăm nhiều năm về sau mới có thể sinh ra đâu.

Còn nói bên kia áo trắng Dương Tiễn thả nhu thanh âm, cố gắng tưởng dỗ Dương Tế, cũng là không nửa điểm yếu lĩnh, cuối cùng vẫn là Dương Tế bản thân dừng lại khóc, nháy mắt mấy cái, mình an ủi nghĩ hắn này cha có thể như vậy dỗ hắn cũng không sai lầm rồi, nhân không thể có nhiều lắm yêu cầu không phải? Hắn thực thỏa mãn . Nghe nói hắn này cha từ làm kia gì thiên thần sau, liền vẫn là mặt tê liệt .

Áo trắng Dương Tiễn tự nhiên là không biết con ý nghĩ trong lòng, hắn chính là ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn thật vất vả tìm trở về con.

"Này tiểu ngu ngốc yêu khóc thực. Ngươi cần phải nhiều học dỗ tiểu hài tử bản lĩnh, bằng không về sau có ngươi bị." Hắc y Dương Tiễn nở nụ cười cười, nói xong, sau đó thân mình càng thấy trong suốt.

"Này ta biết được ." Dương Tiễn khóe miệng khẽ nhếch, gật đầu ý bảo.

Dương Tế vội vàng lớn tiếng hô, "Cha ──── nhớ rõ a, muốn cùng nương cả đời hạnh phúc, sau đó cấp tam cô cô tìm tốt vị hôn phu. Tế nhi vĩnh viễn là cha mẹ con..."

Nghe Dương Tế trong lời nói, hắc y Dương Tiễn cười đến ký thoải mái lại cô đơn. Của hắn nhi a...

Thẳng đến hắc y Dương Tiễn thân mình hoàn toàn tiêu thất, áo trắng Dương Tiễn mới nói nói: "Chúng ta về nhà đi, Tế nhi? Ngươi nương ở nhà chờ ngươi đâu."

Nháy mắt mấy cái, gật gật đầu, Dương Tế xác nhận hắn đi qua cha thật sự ly khai, mới xoay người chôn ở Dương Tiễn trong ngực. Dương Tiễn nhìn không tới Dương Tế vẻ mặt, chỉ nghe Dương Tế rầu rĩ thanh âm truyền đến, "Ta nghĩ nương..."

[ quá khứ ]

Dương Tiễn từ lúc ngọc điệp đi ra, khiến cho Thốn Tâm phốc cái đầy cõi lòng."Tiễn... Tế nhi là thật đi trở về đúng hay không?" Vạt áo thượng truyền đến ẩm ướt ý, Thốn Tâm khóc, hơn nữa khóc có một thời gian . Dương Tiễn khe khẽ thở dài, tưởng an ủi lại không biết từ đâu an ủi khởi, Dương Tế, cái kia sai sót ngẫu nhiên trở lại đi qua này thời không long cục cưng, vốn là không thuộc loại này đi qua.

"Thốn Tâm, Thốn Tâm đừng khóc , chúng ta cũng sẽ có chúng ta Dương Tế cục cưng nha. Chúng ta cũng sẽ có đứa nhỏ ."

Nghẹn ngào thanh âm, Thốn Tâm rơi lệ đầy mặt ngẩng đầu lên, "Thật vậy chăng?"

"Là nha, long tộc muốn năm trăm năm mới tính trưởng thành. Chờ ngươi năm trăm tuổi sinh nhật qua sau, chúng ta có thể có cục cưng ." Dương Tiễn dỗ Thốn Tâm.

"Năm trăm tuổi a, hoàn hảo lâu..." Dừng lại tiếng khóc, Thốn Tâm ban bắt tay vào làm chỉ tính , cuối cùng biển miệng.

Một bên Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân chỉ là nghĩ đến nhà mình đồ tức còn vị thành niên, đồ nhi gạt Tây Hải bàn tay trân bảo, liền vẻ mặt vặn vẹo quay đầu đi, hắn gia đồ nhi hôn kỳ là hắn định , bát tự là hắn hợp , tam công chúa niên kỉ linh hắn là biết đến. Ai nha, hắn đều ngượng ngùng đi Tây Hải la cà .

Dương Tiễn nhợt nhạt cười, "Không lâu... Nếu muốn sinh hạ khỏe mạnh đứa nhỏ, kia Thốn Tâm thân thể của ngươi cũng muốn khỏe mạnh mới được a. Vậy ăn được ngủ ngon, sau đó thích hợp vận động, không nên suy nghĩ bậy bạ, không cần kiêng ăn."

"Ta không có kiêng ăn." Thốn Tâm phản bác , "Là cà tím quá khó khăn ăn."

"Hảo hảo hảo, là cà tím quá khó khăn ăn. Nương tử của ta không kiêng ăn." Dương Tiễn ôm Thốn Tâm, dỗ .

Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân đơn giản che lỗ tai , đồ nhi cô dâu mới lời ngon tiếng ngọt, hắn này làm sư phụ phi lễ chớ nghe, phi lễ chớ ngôn, phi lễ chớ xem.

[ hiện tại ]

Dương Tiễn ôm Dương Tế ra ngọc điệp, đã sớm thủ ở một bên Thốn Tâm nhìn đến Dương Tiễn trong lòng bạch long cục cưng, khóc rống một tiếng, "Cục cưng ─── "

"Nương ────" Dương Tế giãy ra Dương Tiễn ôm ấp, nhào vào Thốn Tâm trong lòng, dùng sức cọ ."Nương ─── Tế nhi rất nhớ ngươi, rất nhớ ngươi a."

"Cục cưng... Tế nhi... Nương đứa nhỏ, ngươi rốt cục đã trở lại, rốt cục đã trở lại." Thốn Tâm rơi lệ đầy mặt, hỉ cực mà khóc, nàng ôm tiểu nhi vừa khóc vừa cười.

"Chúng ta rốt cục một nhà đoàn tụ ..." Dương Tiễn mở ra hai tay, kéo đi Thốn Tâm cùng Dương Tế trong ngực trung. Trên mặt là nói không nên lời vui sướng cùng kích động.

Này một nhà đoàn tụ, nhìn xem một bên Ngọc Đỉnh Chân Nhân khóc đó là kinh thiên động địa, cầm trong tay bắt tay vào làm khăn dùng sức khóc. Thật tốt quá, hắn gia đồ nhi rốt cục đem đứa nhỏ tìm trở về , rốt cục đoàn tụ . Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn chủ nhân rốt cục đem tiểu chủ nhân cấp tìm trở về , trong lòng cái kia kích động không thể ngôn dụ, chỉ có thể vui mừng dị thường nhìn chủ nhân một nhà.

【 ba mươi tám 】

[ hiện tại ]

Nếu con đều thật vất vả tìm trở về, như vậy trì hoãn thật lâu hôn lễ tự nhiên là muốn một lần nữa tổ chức . Vì thế hôn kỳ trọng định, thiếp cưới trọng phát, Chân Quân thần điện từ biệt bình thường hắc bạch nhị sắc, lúc này thành vui sướng đỏ thẫm cung điện. Dương Tế bay lên phi dưới chỉ huy thảo đầu thần đem Chân Quân thần điện trát phấn thành đỏ thẫm sắc, này muốn thật sự là không biết Nhị Lang Thần nếu hôn tin tức, thật đúng là nghĩ đến tiểu kim ô hôm nay cái theo phía tây bay lên thiên .

Dương Tiễn nhìn con của hắn liếc mắt một cái, khẽ mỉm cười, cứ như vậy tùy ý con đem hắn ở mấy trăm năm thần điện cấp biến thành diễm lệ đỏ thẫm, trên mặt lộ vẻ có nhi có thê mọi sự chừng vui sướng. Nhìn xem một bên đến xem diễn xem bát quái chúng thần tiên rất thói quen.

Sau đó thành thân ngày đó, Thốn Tâm mặc diễm lệ hỉ phục tùng Tây Hải long cung muốn xuất giá đến thiên thượng Chân Quân thần điện, Dương Tiễn tại hạ đi cưới phía trước, cầm trong tay một cái đỏ thẫm gì đó, mặc hỉ phục tại trong thần điện tìm kiếm một cái tiểu long.

"Tế nhi ngoan, đến ngoan ngoãn làm cho cha ôm một cái." Khóe mắt mỉm cười, Dương Tiễn khó được hảo tâm tình, mang theo tươi cười, giơ giơ lên trong tay đỏ thẫm tú cầu.

Dương Tế vặn vẹo nghiêm mặt, chung quanh tán loạn, hắn cha như vậy nhất cầm tú cầu, hắn liền lại nghĩ tới tại đi qua kia tràng hôn lễ trung hắn là như thế nào bị trói lại đỏ thẫm tú cầu, sau đó sở hữu nhìn đến người của hắn đều đang cười... A ô ô, long cũng là có tự tôn , cho dù là cha, bức nóng nảy ta cũng vậy hội cắn .

Vì thế, này đối phụ tử một người các đứng một bên, Dương Tiễn mang theo tươi cười, Dương Tế nổi giận đùng đùng.

Ai nha, con tức giận. Dương Tiễn vuốt trong tay tú cầu, hắn là thực muốn nhìn một chút con buộc thượng tú cầu kia tròn vo bộ dáng a, Thốn Tâm nhìn cũng sẽ thực vui vẻ đi? Vì thế hắn ngồi xổm xuống thân đến, ánh mắt cùng con song song đối diện . Dương Tế cùng hắn cha đối diện , không vài giây liền không tỉnh táo tại hắn cha kia thâm thúy như tinh con ngươi đen trung, bên tai nghe lại là hắn cha giàu có từ tính tiếng nói. Chờ hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn đã muốn biến hóa đã lớn hình, mặc đỏ thẫm toàn bộ quần áo, còn đội kia tròn vo tú cầu.

Hắn oan nha... Hắn trong lòng cái kia hối hận a... Không đợi như vậy gạt con a? Hai, ba tuổi oa nhi bộ dạng Dương Tế bị cho rằng hảo giống một cái vòng tròn cuồn cuộn đại hồng bao tử, làm cho Dương Tiễn ôm vào trong ngực, trong lòng yên lặng chảy khoan rong biển lệ, hối hận không kịp.

Còn nói Dương Tiễn lòng tràn đầy thư sướng, trong lòng ôm xúc cảm tuyệt hảo đại hồng bao tử, muốn đi cưới của hắn nương tử. Vừa đến Tây Hải long cung, kia đại hồng bao tử đương nhiên khiến cho lão long vương chờ liên can nhân cấp thưởng bế đi, này xoa bóp, cái kia ấp ấp, lại đến cái ôm một cái, đại hồng bao tử... Khụ, Dương Tế cuối cùng rốt cục nổi giận, hắn là ba tuổi oa nhi nhưng là không có nghĩa là hắn vốn không có tính tình, vì thế bất chấp tất cả nhảy xuống nhị cữu cữu ôm ấp, mại khai cước bộ, một phen phi phác đến hắn mẫu thân trong lòng dùng sức cọ , sau đó dùng mềm ngọt ngào ngữ khí làm nũng.

Thốn Tâm vừa thấy đến con bộ dáng, đó là vui mừng đau tích ôm vào trong ngực dỗ , lại là không chịu buông tay .

Mà Dương Tiễn... Chỉ có thể nói mặc kệ đi qua hoặc là hiện tại này Dương Tiễn, có một tính nết nhược điểm liền chính làm cho Dương Tế nắm giữ , Dương Tế rõ ràng hiểu biết đến hắn cha chính là thích hắn oa nhi này bộ dạng thích đến sủng nhập tâm khảm bên trong đi.

Tuy nói long tộc trẻ nhỏ kỳ dài, nhưng là hình người lại chỉ cần năm mươi năm có thể đủ trưởng thành nhân loại mười bảy, tám tuổi bộ dáng, Dương Tế ban bắt tay vào làm chỉ quên đi tính, hắn đại khái còn có thể dùng như vậy mạo gạt hắn cha gạt cái hơn mười hai mươi năm đi? Ân... Về sau nhất định phải cha thường thường dẫn hắn cùng nương hạ phàm đi chơi, bằng không ở trên trời chỉ cần hơn mười hai mươi ngày người khác hình liền trưởng thành, kia rất không có lời .

Trận này tam giới chú mục, rầm rầm động động long trọng hôn lễ cứ như vậy theo "Đưa vào động phòng" này bốn chữ hoa hạ hoàn mỹ câu điểm.

[ quá khứ ]

Thời gian cực nhanh như thoi đưa... Khụ khụ, dù sao chính là rốt cục đợi cho Ngao Thốn Tâm trưởng thành kia thứ năm trăm tuổi sinh nhật. Một ngày này lại nhưng thật ra đã xảy ra một đại sự, nguyên lai là Tây Hải tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc định rồi môn hôn sự, cùng kia loạn thạch sơn xanh lục ba đàm vạn thánh long vương chi nữ hạ sính lễ. Đây là kiện đại sự, nguyên bản Tây Hải dục nương cửa này việc hôn nhân, đến dời đi chúng thần tiên đối hắn Tây Hải tam công chúa phạm thiên quy gả cho Nhị Lang Thần lời ra tiếng vào.

Tuy rằng lão long vương có chút khinh thường kia vạn thánh long vương, tổng cảm thấy này con dâu trèo cao bọn họ Tây Hải. Nhưng là tam nhi thích a, hắn này làm cha cũng không hảo phản bác không phải?

Tây Hải long vương sinh có tam tử nhất nữ, con lớn nhất Ngao Chương phong làm thái tử, là vì ma ngang thái tử, cá tính trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng phúc hắc. Con thứ hai Ngao Doãn chấp chưởng Tây Hải quân, tính nết bạo táo bạo táo, làm việc làm hấp tấp. Con thứ ba Ngao Ngọc tuổi còn nhỏ, cá tính ôn lương, nếu là không cùng hắn Tam muội nhấc lên quan hệ, kia có thể nói quân tử ôn lương như ngọc. Nếu là cùng hắn Tam muội nhấc lên quan hệ ... Kia còn thỉnh nhữ chờ bảo trọng, này tam thái tử bao che khuyết điểm cá tính cũng không phải là một ngày hai ngày .

Hôn lễ ngày ấy, Ngao Ngọc mặc đỏ thẫm hỉ phục, vẻ mặt ý cười, sẽ hướng kia tân phòng mà đi. Nhưng ai biết ai hiểu ai hiểu được, kia tân phòng là người mới động phòng đúng vậy, cũng là làm vạn thánh công chúa cùng kia cửu đầu trùng tân phòng. Vừa mới đã lạy thiên địa đã lạy cao đường, vợ chồng đối bái, ai ngờ quay người lại vừa quay đầu lại này vừa qua khỏi cửa nương tử liền tại kia đỏ thẫm tân phòng bên trong cùng người tư thông.

Này khẩu khí, như thế nào có thể nuốt xuống, như thế nào có thể nuốt xuống?

Nhưng là vạn thánh công chúa kia kiều diễm như hoa như ngọc khuôn mặt tại trước mắt, lại là trừng phạt không được mắng không thể rống không thể. Cửu đầu trùng bị thương mà chạy, vạn thánh công chúa thoát hỉ phục, ngồi trên kiệu hoa, đúng là trở về kia loạn thạch sơn xanh lục ba đàm.

Đáng thương Ngao Ngọc tam thái tử làm sao trải qua qua như thế khó xử, hắn không hiểu không biết không rõ, vì sao một phen tình ý cũng là phó lưu nước. Tâm phiền ý loạn hạ, lại niệm khởi vạn thánh công chúa rời đi phía trước kia xinh đẹp lại ngôn ngữ không tốt vẻ mặt, cửu đầu trùng kia thật giận thân ảnh, một mạch dưới, tạp bị hủy hỉ đường. Kéo xuống đỏ thẫm hỷ tự, một phen hỏa thiêu điều này làm cho hắn khổ sở thương tâm thống hận muốn chết địa phương.

Vạn thánh công chúa trở về xanh lục ba đàm, cũng là xui khiến vạn thánh long vương trước một bước lên trời đi cáo trạng. Ngọc đế tức giận, muốn kia Tây Hải long vương Ngao Thuận cấp cái cách nói đến.

Phương hướng bốn vị long vương tề tụ nhất đường, ai cũng không dự đoán được cửa này việc hôn nhân hội đưa tới trận này mầm tai vạ. Tây Hải vốn là bởi vì tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm gả cho nhị lang Chân Quân, mà làm cho Ngọc đế vương mẫu nhị vị lúc nào cũng khắc khắc nhắc đi nhắc lại trong lòng, cái này lại nhân tam thái tử Ngao Ngọc phóng hỏa thiêu hỉ đường, kia đem hỏa đốt Ngọc đế khâm ban cho minh châu, mà làm cho người ta cáo thượng Thiên đình.

Rồi nảy ra nhiều chuyện giả, châm biếm viết: "Kia Tây Hải song sinh nhi, bình thường kiêu căng khí phách bay lên, lại bị hủy bởi tình chi một chữ."

Vì không cho Tây Hải chúng Thủy Tộc thành phản thiên yêu nghiệt, Ngao Ngọc tuyển một con đường khác, làm cho lão long vương trói lại lên trời đi. Đáng thương Tây Hải long vương lão tới song sinh nữ nhân, nguyên bản đều là nâng tại lòng bàn tay rất yêu thương sủng ái nữ nhân, cũng là vận mệnh nhiều kiệt, một cái nữ nhi cuộc đời này không thể lại nhận thức, nhất con trai lúc này lại muốn buộc lên trời đi nhận tội. Lão phụ sầu khổ trong lòng có ai ngờ?

Chính là bị hủy ngự ban thưởng minh châu chi tội, cũng là bị phán đánh mắng ba trăm, trói lại thượng quát long đài.

Quát long đài, một đao chém xuống, hồn phi phách tán, lại vô chuyển thế ngày, đó là long tộc Tru Tiên đài.

Cũng oán Ngao Ngọc tam thái tử thời vận không đông đảo, kia vạn thánh long vương cáo lên trời đi khi, đúng là Tôn Ngộ Không bất mãn Ngọc đế phong bật mã ôn chức quan, nhận rõ chư tiên cười nhạo sắc mặt, giận dữ dưới phản hạ thiên đi, xả đại kỳ, cấp trên viết Tề Thiên đại thánh bốn chữ. Ngọc đế biết được có chút giận dữ, trong lòng nhất cỗ lửa giận tìm không ra địa phương phát tiết, vừa vặn vạn thánh long vương đi lên cáo trạng, vì thế liền thật mạnh phán hình.

Thốn Tâm biết được Tam ca có kiếp nạn này khó, trong lòng lo lắng không được. Dương Tiễn rất trấn an nương tử, xoay người cũng là tiếp bao vây tiễu trừ Tôn Ngộ Không thánh chỉ, muốn mượn việc này đi thay đổi tam anh em vợ mệnh. Ai ngờ Ngọc đế cùng vương mẫu cũng là để lại đường sống chết sống không chịu nhả ra, cuối cùng Tôn Ngộ Không bị áp tại Ngũ Hành Sơn hạ phạt năm trăm năm, tạm gác lại hữu duyên người đến giải cứu thu làm đồ đệ nhi.

Vương Mẫu nương nương tạ cơ hội này hạ phàm đến cùng Dương Tiễn nói chuyện với nhau nửa ngày lâu, cũng không biết rốt cuộc nói chút cái gì, làm cái dạng gì giao dịch. Tóm lại sau lại cũng có Quan Âm Bồ Tát cam đoan, làm cho Ngao Ngọc chịu xong rồi kia đánh mắng ba trăm, liền bị áp cho Xà Bàn sơn xuống nước lao hàn đàm chỗ, đợi năm trăm năm sau liền khả thả ra, chờ đợi lấy kinh nghiệm nhân trải qua, hóa thành lấy kinh nghiệm nhân cước lực, đà tới Tây Thiên.

Ngao Ngọc bị áp đến Xà Bàn sơn khi, Dương Tiễn mang theo Thốn Tâm tới gặp tam anh em vợ.

Chịu tiên Hình Tam trăm Ngao Ngọc, trên người long lân không biết rớt bao nhiêu, huyết nhục bay tứ tung, pháp lực bị hao tổn đúng là không thể hóa thành hình người. Luôn luôn là quân tử ôn lương như ngọc Tây Hải tam thái tử, hôm nay lại thành này phó bộ dáng. Thực làm cho Thốn Tâm ghé vào Tam ca cổ chỗ khóc rống thất thanh, nghe thấy giả mũi toan, khán giả đau lòng.

"Tam ca ────── bọn họ có thể nào như vậy đối với ngươi? Làm sao có thể?" Thốn Tâm khóc gào thét, "Sai rõ ràng là kia vạn thánh công chúa cùng cửu đầu trùng, bọn họ ngược lại ác nhân trước cáo trạng."

Ngao Ngọc nản lòng thoái chí, nếu không đồng ý đề cập vạn thánh công chúa và cửu đầu trùng, chính là mệt mỏi người nhà, mệt mỏi Tây Hải, khổ phụ vương mẫu hậu nhị vị huynh trưởng cùng với Tam muội. Một tiếng thê lương rồng ngâm tự Ngao Ngọc trong lời nói truyền ra, sau đó một cái toàn thân, liền nhảy vào kia nước lao hàn đàm bên trong. Phù phù một tiếng, đúng là lại không tiếng động vang.

Thốn Tâm gặp Tam ca bị tù đi, cũng chỉ làm cho Dương Tiễn nâng dọc theo đường đi khóc sướt mướt hồi Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ đi. Đêm đó, Thốn Tâm mệt mỏi đến cực điểm, hôn mê bất tỉnh. Dương Tiễn một cái kinh hãi đảm khiêu, vội vàng làm cho Mai Sơn huynh đệ đi mời đến Đông Hải tứ công chúa Ngao Thính Tâm cùng hải vu y. Thính Tâm vừa nghe Tây Hải Tam muội xảy ra chuyện, chạy nhanh một tay túm hải vu y nhanh chóng bay tới Dương phủ.

Hải vu y cẩn thận hội chẩn, đem mạch, cuối cùng vẻ mặt vô cùng chúc mừng nói: "Chúc mừng, chúc mừng, tam công chúa đây là có mang có bầu ."

Đây là kiện việc vui, bọn họ vợ chồng lưỡng đợi hai trăm nhiều năm, rốt cục phán đến Dương Tế người này tử.

Đây là kiện việc vui, đối gặp kiếp nạn Tây Hải mà nói, tam công chúa có thai, đây là kiện việc vui, hy vọng mẫu tử bình an.

Đây là kiện việc vui, tại Xà Bàn sơn xuống nước lao hàn đàm bị tù Ngao Ngọc mà nói, đây là kiện việc vui, của hắn nho nhỏ cháu ngoại trai.

【 ba mươi chín 】

[ quá khứ ]

Dương phủ nữ chủ nhân rốt cục có có bầu, điều này làm cho trong phủ từ trên xuống dưới lòng tràn đầy chờ mong khởi kia long cục cưng nho nhỏ thân ảnh, lại một lần nữa xuất hiện tại Dương phủ chạy loạn tán loạn tình hình. Nhưng là ai lại biết, liền ở phía sau Ngọc đế thánh chỉ, vương mẫu ý chỉ cùng nhau hạ đến Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ.

Thánh chỉ viết: mệnh chiêu huệ Hiển Thánh Nhị Lang Chân Quân lên trời vì Tư Pháp Thiên Thần, vì chấp pháp giả.

Ý chỉ viết: thần tiên không thể hứa hôn gả, mệnh Tư Pháp Thiên Thần cùng Tây Hải tam công chúa và cách.

Dương Tiễn cầm trong tay Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao một đao chém ý chỉ, tiếp thánh chỉ. Hắn Dương Tiễn nguyện ý tiếp được Tư Pháp Thiên Thần này nóng núi lửa dụ vị trí, cũng không nói hội đáp ứng cùng Thốn Tâm cùng cách. Nhưng mà một đao chém ý chỉ này xem như làm cho vương mẫu hạ không được đài, mất thể diện. Dương Tiễn cùng Thốn Tâm thương thảo một phen sau, quyết nghị làm cho Thốn Tâm hồi Tây Hải đi dưỡng thai. Dù sao đối long tộc mà nói, vẫn là đợi ở trong nước mặt nhất thoải mái.

Tây Hải lúc này đây nhưng là chính đại quang minh đi nghênh trở về tam công chúa Ngao Thốn Tâm, đối ngoại cách nói kia đương nhiên là Tư Pháp Thiên Thần trước mắt nổi bật chính vượng, bọn họ không dám chọc. Khả chư vị thần tiên đều rõ ràng biết sự thật chân tướng vì sao, tóm lại vương mẫu nguyên bản muốn cho Dương Tiễn cùng Tây Hải quyết liệt bàn tính xem như nhầm rồi.

Dương Tiễn lên trời, Thốn Tâm nhập hải, này Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ khả chỉ còn lại có Dương Thiền một người . Nàng trái lo phải nghĩ, cuối cùng vẫn là thu thập gánh nặng đi Hoa sơn làm của nàng Tam Thánh Mẫu. Nhưng ai biết nói, Dương Thiền này vừa đi nhưng lại là gặp gỡ nàng cả đời oan gia.

Thiên thượng, Chân Quân thần điện.

Dương Thiền lãnh hé ra mặt, nổi giận đùng đùng vọt vào đại điện. Vừa thấy không gặp nàng nhị ca, mở miệng hỏi nói: "Mai lão đại, ngươi thấy ta nhị ca đi đâu sao?"

"Tam Thánh Mẫu, nhị gia hắn đi Tây Hải đâu. Nói là tam công chúa nàng sắp sinh , đã đi xuống đi bồi tam công chúa . Ngày hôm qua đã đi xuống đi, nhị gia hẳn là sẽ ở hạ giới đợi cái vài năm đi." Mai lão đại cẩn thận quan sát đến Dương Thiền vẻ mặt, vừa nói.

Vừa nghe nhị tẩu sẽ sinh tiểu cháu , Dương Thiền giận dữ vẻ mặt lập tức chuyển vì vui sướng, "Nhị tẩu muốn sinh ? Ta đây nên đi Tây Hải nhìn xem nhị tẩu ." Nói xong, sẽ xoay người rời đi. Có thể đi đến một nửa, lại xoay người đi đến Mai lão đại trước mặt cẩn thận dặn dò , "Mai lão đại, đợi cái kia tên nếu tới tìm ta, ngươi đã nói ta không có tới qua. Cứ như vậy a."

Mai lão đại mắt thấy Dương Thiền phong cũng giống như rời đi Chân Quân thần điện, thật giống như là đang trốn tránh cái quỷ gì này nọ dường như. Không... Kia thật đúng là cái quỷ này nọ... Khả có cái gì quỷ có thể thượng được thiên đâu? Mai lão đại nhìn xuất hiện tại thần điện trước đại môn kia nói quỷ ảnh, nhanh cau mày, "Phàm nhân đều nói thỉnh thần dịch, đưa thần khó. Ta xem là đưa thiên tài khó đi?" Mai lão đại đi lên phía trước, chắp tay ôm quyền nói: "Lưu phán quan, thật sự là khách ít đến a. Mau mời tiến mau mời tiến..."

Kia quỷ ảnh mặc một thân tối đen giống như mặc màu đen quan bào, lam tuyến miêu vừa, trên tay còn cầm một cái phán quan bút. Nói thật, hắn có thể thượng thiên đến còn là vì Tư Pháp Thiên Thần có cảm cho không thể đúng lúc hiểu biết đến địa phủ thần thái, vì thế tuyệt bút vung lên, mệnh địa phủ tại thế gian hàng năm phái một người lên trời mà nói minh địa phủ này một năm đến có thể có ra cái vấn đề loại chuyện, mà diêm vương phái được với thiên đến chính là vị này hắc y phán quan, Lưu Dịch.

Nhắc tới Lưu Dịch cùng Dương Thiền sở dĩ thành oan gia, kia còn là vì Dương Thiền bản thân tìm đến. Lại nói khi đó nàng mới tới Hoa sơn, nhân sinh không quen, lại vừa vặn Hoa sơn phụ cận có chỉ tu luyện gần ba trăm năm quỷ yêu tới đây quấy phá, Dương Thiền nhất thời chính nghĩa nổi lên, chỉ dẫn theo Bảo Liên đăng liền thẳng phá rối huyệt. Cũng nhiều mệt Bảo Liên đăng là thượng cổ thần khí, có nguy hiểm sẽ gặp phát ra hồng quang cảnh tấn, Dương Thiền này vừa đi mới không ra cái gì trở ngại, khả phá hư liền phá hủy ở kia ba trăm năm quỷ yêu đã sớm làm cho này hắc y phán quan Lưu Dịch cấp thu phục , sẽ tróc hồi địa phủ đi phục mệnh.

Dương Thiền xâm nhập quỷ huyệt, nhìn thấy quỷ ảnh cũng chỉ có này một thân hắc y Lưu Dịch, vì thế đương nhiên liền đem Lưu Dịch trở thành quỷ yêu, không nói hai lời mượn khởi Bảo Liên đăng đánh lên.

Bảo Liên đăng tất nhiên là thần khí, nhưng Dương Thiền thân mình lại chỉ có mấy trăm năm pháp lực, dù là thượng cổ thần khí cũng chỉ có thể phát huy nhất định uy lực. Mà Lưu Dịch cũng là cái sống thất trăm năm địa phủ bí mật phán quan, cùng Dương Thiền trận này đánh nhau không đáng kể chút nào, có thể nói hắn căn bản chính là tại đùa với Dương Thiền ngoạn.

Bọn họ suốt đấu ba ngày ba đêm pháp, thẳng đến Dương Thiền mau chống đỡ không nổi nữa, thẳng đến Dương Tiễn mang theo nhân mã đến đây, Lưu Dịch này mới thu hồi pháp lực, nhìn như vô cùng cung kính đối với Dương Tiễn hành lễ nói: "Tại xuống Địa phủ phán quan Lưu Dịch, ba ngày phía trước phụng mệnh tới đây tróc nã quỷ yêu, cũng không tưởng cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu luận bàn khởi pháp lực đến đây."

Lưu Dịch khóe miệng ôm lấy cười, chậm rãi theo Dương Tiễn nói chuyện phiếm công sự, cuối cùng rời đi phía trước còn cùng Dương Thiền hàn huyên đạo gia thường.

Dương Thiền nhân quá độ sử dụng pháp lực, toàn thân như nhũn ra vô lực, mà khi nàng vừa thấy đến Lưu Dịch kia đáng đánh đòn mặt, không biết lại theo chỗ nào sinh ra khí lực, nổi giận gầm lên một tiếng: "Họ Lưu , ngươi cút cho ta ──────── "

Một bên Dương Tiễn phủ ngạch thở dài, này muội muội... Mấy ngày không thấy, tính nết nhưng thật ra dài quá không ít.

Tây Hải, tiếng tim đập các.

Thốn Tâm dịu ngoan nằm ở Dương Tiễn trong lòng, vẻ mặt hạnh phúc vuốt bụng. Hải vu y vừa mới đến gặp qua chẩn, nói là đứa nhỏ trạng huống hết thảy lương hảo, làm cho bọn họ không cần lo lắng. Dù sao này hai vợ chồng chiếu cố đứa nhỏ là sở trường , khả sinh đứa nhỏ... Ai nha, ngao tam công chúa này còn là đầu nhất thai đâu, nói không khẩn trương là gạt người .

Lúc này Hao Thiên Khuyển hoang mang rối loạn trương trương chạy tới báo tấn, nói là kia họ Lưu phán quan lại tại Hoa sơn cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu cống thượng , Tam Thánh Mẫu lên trời tìm chủ nhân bất thành, cái này tìm được Tây Hải đến đây, kia phán quan còn ở trên trời chờ chủ nhân đi nghe hắn báo cáo đâu.

Dương Tiễn mi giác vừa nhíu, Tam muội lại cùng kia phán quan ầm ỹ đi lên...

Thốn Tâm lại cười cười, nàng nói: "Tam muội cùng kia Lưu Dịch phán quan chân tướng là một đôi vui mừng oan gia."

"Giống sao?"

"Chẳng lẽ không giống sao?" Thốn Tâm hỏi ngược lại, "Muốn ta nói kia Hoa sơn từ Tam muội đi sau, cũng không ra cái gì đại sự. Như thế nào cố tình tam không ngũ khi liền cùng kia Lưu phán quan ầm ỹ đâu? Muốn nói câu hồn, kia cũng không phải phán quan chuyện vụ đi?"

Nghe Thốn Tâm này nhất giảng, Dương Tiễn đổ thật sự trầm tư lên, Lưu Dịch nếu là đồng ý hảo hảo tích lũy công đức, giả lấy thời gian muốn trở thành thượng tiên chi liệt, cũng không phải không có khả năng.

Cuối cùng Dương Thiền cùng Lưu Dịch hai người dây dưa vài năm, vẫn là đã bái đường thành thân, tuy rằng Dương Thiền thẳng đến bái đường cuối cùng một khắc đều còn tại biện giải chính mình là lầm lên thuyền giặc, nhưng là ai hội để ý tới nàng? Liền ngay cả Dương Tiễn cũng đồng ý Lưu Dịch khi hắn Tam muội phu, vì thế Lưu Dịch truy thê đường hoàn mỹ họa kế tiếp câu điểm.

"Ta kháng nghị, ngươi nhất định là cho ta nhị ca cái gì ưu việt, nếu không hắn làm sao có thể hội đáp ứng cái này hôn sự?" Dương Thiền mặc đỏ thẫm gả y né tránh Lưu Dịch.

Lưu Dịch giơ lên khóe miệng, lóe sáng lượng nở nụ cười một chút, "Ta đáp ứng rồi nhị ca hội điệu đi Chân Quân thần điện hiệp trợ hắn xử lý Tư Pháp Thiên Thần hồ sơ."

"Đó là ta nhị ca không phải ngươi nhị ca, " Dương Thiền tức giận đến dậm chân, "Nhị ca cứ như vậy đem ta bán?"

Lưu Dịch cười đến thập phần ánh mặt trời lóe sáng, gật gật đầu. Nhưng là Dương Thiền lại biết này nhân ( quỷ? ) nhất bụng hắc nước, ô ô ô... Nàng không cần gả . Dương Thiền càng nghĩ càng ủy khuất, nước mắt thẳng tắp hoạt hạ hai má, một bên khóc còn một bên nhớ kỹ Lưu Dịch làm sao không tốt linh tinh . Lưu Dịch nhìn Dương Thiền khóc hai mắt đẫm lệ, thế nhưng cười đến thực ôn nhu, từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt hắn liền cảm thấy Dương Thiền nếu là khóc đứng lên nhất định rất đẹp tốt lắm xem, cái gì tây tử nâng tâm cũng so ra kém Dương Thiền khóc dung.

Được rồi, hắn thừa nhận hắn chính là cố ý làm cho Dương Thiền khóc . Lưu Dịch một bên thưởng thức Dương Thiền khóc nhan, một bên nhẹ giọng dỗ Dương Thiền, tổng không thể đem thật vất vả gạt đến tiểu nương tử cấp dọa chạy là đi?

Một năm sau, sự việc đã bại lộ. Dương Thiền vẫn là bị Vương Mẫu nương nương đặt ở Hoa sơn dưới, Lưu Dịch còn lại là bị phế đi pháp lực mang theo mới ra sinh con tại nhân gian trốn trốn tránh tránh. Vương Mẫu nương nương đối Tam Thánh Mẫu tri pháp phạm pháp chuyện này tương đương tức giận , lại muốn đến cái kia làm cho Dương Thiền như thế không đem thiên quy đặt ở trong mắt nhân chính là Dương Tiễn, vì thế suy nghĩ các loại biện pháp tại Chân Quân trong thần điện sắp đặt cơ sở ngầm.

Dương Tiễn thấy thế chính là mắt lạnh đạm cười, vì thế liền ngay cả Tây Hải cũng ít đi.

Dần dần , ở trên trời xuất hiện Tư Pháp Thiên Thần khắc nghiệt chấp pháp đồn đãi. Chậm rãi, này trước kia thường cùng Dương Tiễn tốt tiên hữu cùng Dương Tiễn phân rõ giới hạn. Vì thế, nay Dương Tiễn giống như là cái kia tại thật lâu trước kia, lâu đến còn tại Quán Giang khẩu Dương phủ khi, tại kia Dương Tế trong lời nói nghe được cái kia lục thân không nhận Dương Tiễn.

Mười mấy năm trôi qua, Lưu Dịch phụ tử hình tung rốt cục bị tìm được rồi.

Tại người khác trong mắt xem ra, Dương Tiễn toàn tâm toàn ý muốn giết Lưu Dịch phụ tử, lại luôn làm cho Lưu Dịch chỉ mành treo chuông hết sức né đi qua. Ngoại nhân nghĩ nghĩ, Lưu Dịch tuy rằng pháp lực bị phế, nhưng là tốt xấu hắn cũng là làm hảo mấy trăm năm phán quan, quyền cước công phu tổng không có khả năng cũng bị phế đi.

Vì thế, nhưng lại không có nhân nghĩ đến là Dương Tiễn âm thầm thả nước.

Từ hành tung bị phát hiện , Lưu Dịch một cước liền đem con đá ra gia môn đi bản thân tìm người bái sư. Mặc kệ là Dương gia vẫn là Lưu gia, chỉ có một cái gia quy: tỷ muội, thê tử, nữ nhi, đều là dùng để đau sủng dỗ . Nam nhân nên muốn tự lực cánh sinh.

Vì thế đáng thương Lưu Trầm Hương cố gắng cứu tế, một đường tìm đi Nga Mi sơn. Hắn từng hỏi qua hắn cha, vì sao cấp cho hắn gọi là hơi trầm xuống hương, có phải hay không có cái gì trọng đại hàm nghĩa tại bên trong? Kết quả hắn cha không hề nghĩ ngợi phải trả lời , "Trầm Hương mộc không phải là khối hội phát ra mùi đầu gỗ sao? Cha là muốn ngươi dẫn nghĩ đến giới, trăm ngàn đừng làm gỗ mục." Lập tức, hắn rơi lệ đầy mặt, giác ngộ trên đời quả nhiên chỉ có thể dựa vào chính mình.

Bái sư học nghệ, lại đi tìm nhiều năm. Tôn Ngộ Không rốt cục không kiên nhẫn sẽ dạy đi xuống , bỏ lại mấy bản tập bỏ chạy đi rồi. Lưu Trầm Hương lại lại một lần nữa khắc sâu thể nghiệm đến, cầu người không bằng cầu mình.

Kỳ thật Trầm Hương có đôi khi cũng là sẽ có thiên thượng thần tiên đến giúp cái lập tức việc, hoặc là hải lý du long tộc linh tinh . Nhưng là Lưu Trầm Hương luôn cảm thấy làm sao là lạ , nhất là cái kia nói xong muốn đem hắn tróc lên trời đi phục mệnh Nhị Lang Thần, bắt hắn vài thứ cũng không bắt được thủ, cha nói Nhị Lang Thần là cậu, gặp gỡ hắn không cần phải xen vào hắn nói gì đó, chỉ cần quản hắn cuối cùng đem ngươi quăng ở nơi nào, ngươi chiếu hắn kia đem Tam Tiêm Lưỡng Nhận Đao phương hướng đi xuống đi là được.

Vì thế lần đầu tiên đi xuống đi tình huống là hắn gặp Đông Hải bát thái tử Ngao Xuân, lần thứ hai gặp gỡ Na Tra tam thái tử, lần thứ ba đi tới Nga Mi sơn. Tại sau đó hắn đem Tôn Ngộ Không kia mấy bản tập học sau khi xong, hắn đi tới... Đâu Suất Cung.

Này tình huống biến hóa quá nhanh, thực gọi hắn nhịn không được ô mặt khóc rống tuyệt vọng ngã xuống đất, vì sao hắn có loại tại đây nhóm người đang nhìn diễn sau đó con hát là hắn cảm giác.

Có đôi khi cũng không phải thuận buồm xuôi gió , được rồi, kỳ thật cảm thấy một đường đi tới đều thuận buồm xuôi gió nhân hẳn là chỉ có ta cùng đám kia xem diễn thần tiên mà thôi. Hắn khi đó lên trời đi Đâu Suất Cung bị kia tự xưng là Thái Thượng Lão Quân lão nhân gia tróc đi làm thí nghiệm, liên tục nuốt hơn mười hai mươi loại dược, nuốt đến hắn thiếu chút nữa phun ra.

Sau đó lại đụng phải nghe nói là hắn cậu Nhị Lang Thần, lần này theo hắn so với phương hướng đi rồi đi qua, kết quả đến một cái không biết phương vị lương đình, có cái mặc màu vàng y bào, lưu trữ ria mép bạch phiến nắm đổ ở nơi nào túy thật sự giống người chết. Hắn tuyệt vọng, hắn thật sự không biết hắn cậu muốn hắn làm cái gì. Sau đó khóe mắt ngắm đến thạch trên bàn hữu dụng rượu tí viết hai hàng tự, hắn càng tuyệt vọng... Không biết địa phủ thu không thu hồn phách của hắn... Hắn hiện tại tự sát tới kịp sao? Tới kịp sao?

Biến thành Ngọc đế đại náo một chuyến Linh Tiêu Bảo Điện sau, hắn làm cho Nhị Lang Thần âm thầm một cước đá hạ Thiên đình.

Trong lòng bưng không biết khi nào thì xuất hiện Bảo Liên đăng, Lưu Trầm Hương trên mặt chảy khoan rong biển lệ từng bước một cước ấn đi đến Côn Luân sơn, chuẩn bị cầu được Khai Thiên thần phủ đến bổ ra Hoa sơn. Trên đường có rất nhiều người đến thấu một chút náo nhiệt, như là Đông Hải Ngao Xuân cứng rắn nói hắn là đồng bọn, càng muốn cùng ở một bên. Như là Đông Hải tứ công chúa Ngao Thính Tâm, đến hoảng cái vài cái, lộ vài cái mặt, cái gì cũng không làm lại đi rồi. Như là tam thái tử lí Na Tra, cưỡi phong hỏa luân đến cùng Nhị Lang Thần đánh một trận, sau gì cũng thật tốt cũng bay đi .

Các ngươi chính là đến đùa đi? Là tới đùa đi? Lưu Trầm Hương vô lực bụm mặt, nhìn cách đó không xa mọi người lực chiến Nhị Lang Thần. Thành viên có: Ngao Xuân, Ngao Thính Tâm, Tôn Ngộ Không, Trư Bát Giới, lí Na Tra, còn có nghe nói là đối Dương Tiễn thất vọng thê tử Ngao Thốn Tâm.

Không phải nói đối Dương Tiễn thất vọng rồi sao? Vì sao cuối cùng hội cùng Dương Tiễn hữu thuyết hữu tiếu tay trong tay rời đi a? Mợ, ngươi cũng là đến đùa đi?

"Trầm Hương, ngươi không sao chứ?" Ngao Xuân xem Lưu Trầm Hương sắc mặt quái dị, hảo tâm thấu lại đây, "Vừa mới cùng Nhị Lang Thần một trận chiến thật sự là vất vả ngươi , thực sự của ngươi Trầm Hương."

Nghe Ngao Xuân trong lời nói, Lưu Trầm Hương không nói gì vọng thương thiên. Vì sao hắn mỗi một lần cũng chưa cùng Nhị Lang Thần đánh nhau, những người này lại mỗi lần đều đem hắn quên đi đi vào, còn đem công lao (? ) đều đổ lên hắn trên người. Nhưng là hắn nếu là tưởng chân chính cùng Nhị Lang Thần đánh một hồi, liền lại lập tức làm cho những người này cấp đẩy dời đi vòng chiến đi, mỹ kỳ danh đánh nhau là rất nguy hiểm , tiểu hài tử tránh một bên đi.

Trong đó còn có một lần là đánh cấp cho nhà mình mẫu thân hết giận danh hào Dương Tế, vừa lên đến liền đem hắn đổ lên một bên chính mình đi theo Nhị Lang Thần đánh đi lên. Chính là đánh đánh , Nhị Lang Thần chính mình ôm con đi Tây Hải xem đứa nhỏ nương đi. Cảm tình các ngươi phụ tử lưỡng là đánh tốt chơi a?

Hắn rốt cục cùng Ngao Xuân đi tới Côn Luân sơn, trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ lấy đến Khai Thiên thần phủ... [ tất ───] , hết thảy đều là giả giống! Cái gì Khai Thiên thần phủ, rõ ràng chính là Đâu Suất Cung cái kia thí nghiệm cuồng lão nhân lấy tới chém củi lửa một phen búa nhỏ đầu. Hắn lấy này làm cái gì? Hắn Lưu Trầm Hương là theo hắn cha học lấy phán quan bút , nếu không nữa thì cũng cho hắn một cây côn tử a, hắn cùng Tôn Ngộ Không tên ác ôn pháp ai.

Ngao Xuân lại thật cao hứng nhất túm Trầm Hương áo, hóa thành long thân đằng vân giá vũ, rất nhanh liền đi tới Hoa sơn. Không nhìn Lưu Trầm Hương kia vẻ mặt tuyệt vọng sắc mặt, hắn dùng đi đến Côn Luân sơn tìm hai nguyệt, hiện tại chỉ dùng một khắc chung không đến đi ra Hoa sơn...

Đi vào Hoa sơn, ngoan ngoãn cùng Nhị Lang Thần cùng hắn cha diễn một hồi "Nhị Lang Thần chịu nhục, Lưu phán quan tình thâm ý trọng" tiết mục, đã bị hắn cha đá vào phách Hoa sơn .

Hoa sơn bổ ra, vương mẫu hận nghiến răng ngứa tâm kế rốt cục lúc này hiện lên , Càn Khôn bát là giả , tưởng cứu nương trước hết chém tân thiên luật đi. Lưu Trầm Hương vừa nghe, trong lòng kia cổ tưởng cứu nương tâm tình không biết theo chỗ nào mạo đi lên, đang lúc hắn tưởng hảo hảo mà theo chưa gặp mặt mẫu thân đến cái mẫu tử gặp lại tiết mục, khiến cho hắn cha cùng Nhị Lang Thần cấp phá hủy. Nhị Lang Thần đầu tiên là cùng mẫu thân ôn nhu lời nói nhỏ nhẹ, rất an ủi một phen. Hắn cha liền thấu tiến lên đi nói bị đặt ở Hoa sơn hạ có khổ hay không a, có hay không tưởng hắn a linh tinh trong lời nói.

Lưu Trầm Hương nhìn nhìn bốn phía, thoải mái có thể so với Dao Trì. Làm sao chịu khổ ? Làm sao chịu khổ a? Còn có hai người các ngươi vợ chồng có phải hay không đã quên các ngươi còn có con trai a? Quên đi, ta cái gì cũng không muốn nói , dù sao Hoa sơn bổ...

Tân thiên luật xuất thế, sửa lại thần tiên không được kết hôn này một cái thiên quy.

Vì thế hắn cha mẹ phi thường oanh oanh liệt liệt đi độ tuần trăng mật, hoàn toàn đã quên bọn họ có con trai kêu Lưu Trầm Hương.

Trầm Hương lên trời đi còn Thái Thượng Lão Quân đốn củi búa nhỏ tử, sau đó khiến cho vẻ mặt cao hứng phấn chấn Ngao Xuân kéo đi đi thăm Đông Hải long cung .

Bụm mặt, Trầm Hương đứng ở vân thượng chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu, hắn có thể hay không cùng cái phàm nhân giống nhau đi luân hồi chuyển thế? Hắn không nghĩ lại gặp được này đó thần tiên ...

[ hiện tại ]

Hình người bề ngoài đã muốn mười một, nhị tuổi Dương Tế vẻ mặt chờ mong đem đầu tựa vào mẫu thân kéo khởi cái bụng thượng, muốn nghe xem xem mẫu thân trong bụng không biết là đệ đệ vẫn là muội muội tiếng vang. Thốn Tâm sủng nịch vuốt con đầu, khóe miệng mỉm cười.

"Nương, Tế nhi muốn cái muội muội." Dương Tế bộ dáng pha giống như Dương Tiễn, còn tuổi nhỏ liền đã nhìn ra được kia tuấn tú bề ngoài, nhưng mặt mày vẻ mặt gian lại hơn điểm tùy hứng.

"Ngươi muốn cái muội muội, nương phải cho ngươi sinh muội muội nha?" Thốn Tâm đưa tay điểm con mi tâm, buồn cười nói xong, "Nếu sinh hạ tới là cái đệ đệ ngươi sẽ không đau hắn sao?"

"Là đệ đệ ta cũng đau a, nhưng là... Như vậy cha sẽ không đau ta ." Dương Tế khoa trương giống như nhíu nhíu mày đầu, "Từ chúng ta hình trưởng thành, long thân cũng kéo dài quá sau, cha sẽ không lại giống như trước như vậy hảo gạt . Vẫn là muội muội hảo, nếu là muội muội ta đây cũng cam tâm tình nguyện làm cho muội muội gạt, đệ đệ trong lời nói sẽ tiên khảo lo nhìn xem . Nếu đáng yêu lại nghe nói trong lời nói, ta đây miễn cưỡng làm cho chính mình bị hắn gạt cái một hai thứ."

Nghe con trong lời nói, Thốn Tâm nhất thời nhẫn cười không nhịn xuống, "Phốc xích" một tiếng bật cười.

Dương Tế trừng mắt nhìn, khiến cho không biết đến đây lúc nào Dương Tiễn cấp gõ một chút đầu, "Ai ôi, cha ngươi đánh lén." Vuốt đầu, Dương Tế hai mắt đẫm lệ lưng tròng nhìn hắn cha.

Đã có thể cùng Dương Tế lúc trước theo như lời giống nhau, từ hắn trưởng thành, hắn cha càng ngày càng không tốt gạt . Dương Tiễn nhìn con liếc mắt một cái, đưa tay sờ soạng con đầu, nói: "Đem nước mắt thu hồi đi, ta biết ngươi là trang ."

Thè lưỡi, Dương Tế mới trát vài cái mắt, nguyên bản còn nước mắt ngưng tụ hốc mắt, lập tức hơi nước tiêu tán, trừ bỏ còn ửng đỏ khóe mắt bên ngoài, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra hắn vừa rồi nước mắt sẽ lưu lại dấu hiệu.

"Tiểu quỷ linh tinh, với ai học ." Dương Tiễn đưa tay trạc con mi tâm một chút, nói: "Tốt không học cùng người học trang khóc."

"Chưa cùng ai học a..." Dương Tế vẻ mặt vô tội nhìn hắn cha, "Con là nước thuộc tính long thôi, khống chế hơi nước ngưng tụ tại trong ánh mắt là vô cùng đơn giản, dễ như trở bàn tay chuyện ." Nói xong nháy mắt mấy cái, nước mắt quả thực lại tam hai hạ ngưng tụ tại của hắn trong ánh mắt .

Dương Tiễn chọn một chút mi, sau đó chậm rãi gập lại gập lại hợp nhau cây quạt, đứng dậy hướng ngoài cửa đi, vừa đi vừa nói nói: "Tế nhi, cha hôm nay làm ngươi một ít nước thuộc tính pháp thuật. Khi nào thì học được vận dụng , khi nào thì vào trong nhà đến."

"Nương... Làm sao bây giờ, cha thật sự càng ngày càng không tốt gạt ."

Chân Quân thần điện, phòng ngủ bên trong, không lâu Thốn Tâm đản hạ kia mai long đản phu ra một cái nho nhỏ long.

Dương Tế cùng hắn cha vẻ mặt nghiêm túc thả đứng đắn nhìn Thốn Tâm trong lòng đang ngủ say sưa tiểu long cục cưng, đó là một cái đạm phi sắc tiểu long. Nhan sắc so với Thốn Tâm phấn hồng sắc còn lược thiển, giống như là đầu mùa xuân nở rộ phấn anh sắc. Thốn Tâm nhẹ nhàng loạng choạng thân mình, làm cho tiểu long cục cưng có thể thoải mái mà đi vào giấc ngủ, thuận tiện chắn đi kia đối phụ tử ánh mắt.

"Cha... Nương sinh là muội muội..."

Dương Tiễn gật gật đầu. Rồi sau đó, này đối phụ tử nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, lập tức đạt thành nào đó chung nhận thức.

Về sau, người nào không biết sống chết dám bắt cóc hắn nữ nhi / hắn muội muội, sẽ chờ xuống Địa ngục đi thôi! Dương gia hai phụ tử trong lòng trung không hẹn mà cùng nghĩ.

Thốn Tâm có chút xấu hổ nhìn này đối phụ tử để căn bản là còn không có xuất hiện quân xanh, ở nơi nào nghĩ các loại phòng bị thi thố. Nàng thầm than nói: "Nữ nhi a, tuy rằng ngươi sẽ có cái thực sủng của ngươi cha, cùng rất đau của ngươi đại ca, nhưng là về sau ngươi khó gả cho..."

【 phiên ngoại 】

"Quan Tự Tại Bồ Tát, đi thâm Bàn Nhược Ba La Mật lâu ngày, chiếu gặp ngũ uẩn giai không, độ hết thảy khổ ách. Xá lợi tử, sắc tức thị không, không tức thị sắc; sắc tức là không, không tức là sắc. Chịu, tưởng, đi, thức, cũng phục như thế. Xá lợi tử, là chư pháp không tướng, không sinh bất diệt, không cấu không tịnh, không tăng không giảm, là thế nên không trung vô sắc, vô chịu, tưởng, đi, thức; không có mắt, nhĩ, mũi, lưỡi, thân, ý; vô sắc, thanh, hương, vị, xúc, pháp; không có mắt giới, thậm chí vô ý thức giới; vô vô minh, cũng không vô minh tẫn; thậm chí vô chết già, cũng không chết già tẫn. Vô khổ, tập, diệt, nói, vô trí cũng không , lấy không chỗ nào thế nên... ."

Thiền trong phòng, mặc màu xám tăng y thanh niên hơi hơi cúi đầu, chuyên tâm nhất chí nhớ kỹ tâm kinh. Chính là hắn tuy rằng trong miệng không có lầm tụng nhớ kỹ một chữ nhất ngữ, trong lòng nghĩ cũng là cùng kinh Phật bát gậy tre đánh không đến chuyện tình. Đàn hương mùi thơm quay chung quanh tại đây gian nho nhỏ thiền thất, hắn đã đợi ở chỗ này hồi lâu, lâu đến hắn đều đã quên thời gian trôi qua như thủy triều giống như cấp tốc.

Lúc trước làm cho Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt mang đến nơi đây triều đình sám hối tư qua, hắn trong lòng đang có oán phẫn, sao có thể nghe được đi xuống? Lại làm sao tĩnh quyết tâm đến ăn năn? Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt cũng là nhìn ra điểm này, chính là làm cho hắn mỗi ngày sớm muộn gì cùng mọi người cùng nhau niệm tụng kinh Phật, nghe nói, sau liền làm cho hắn mặc sao tâm kinh, như thế ngày qua ngày.

Nguyên bản hắn trong lòng vẫn không hề phục, nhưng là thời gian nhất lâu, hắn cũng thành thói quen như vậy cuộc sống, làm như chết lặng . Thiên chưa lượng liền rời giường niệm kinh, sau đó quét tước đình viện, rửa mặt chải đầu xong cùng đoàn người cùng nhau ăn sớm một chút. Sớm khóa làm xong dọn dẹp phật đường, sau đó trở lại thiền thất sao chép kinh Phật thẳng đến buổi tối, tắt đèn nghỉ tạm.

Không tính là là tư qua, nhưng hắn quả thật dung nhập nơi này cuộc sống. Đàn Hương Công Đức Phậtt không có câu thúc của hắn tự do, ngay từ đầu yêu cầu năm ngàn phân tâm kinh sớm sao chép xong, hắn sớm là có thể rời đi nơi này . Nhưng là hắn nhưng không cách nào bước ra bộ pháp, không thể đi ra này gian triều đình, không có cách nào bước ra triều đình đại môn đi đến thế tục trong lúc đó. Hắn bị chính mình tâm vây khốn .

Mọi người là như vậy, tại nên đối mặt lại không nghĩ đối mặt chuyện tình trước mặt, luôn lấy trốn tránh đến hoa hạ kết cục. Không biết, trốn tránh sau hay là muốn đối mặt , chính là thời gian sớm muộn gì.

Hắn liền là như vậy tình hình, tại tránh cũng không thể tránh sau, trong lòng bị hung hăng tìm một đạo miệng vết thương, sinh mủ lưu canh, cuộc đời này không bao giờ nữa khả năng trị tốt lắm. Cây muốn lặng mà gió chẳng ngừng, tử dục dưỡng mà thân không đợi, này đối làm tử nữ mà nói là cỡ nào bi ai. Mà hắn, cũng là chờ nghe nói phụ thân tin người chết, mới rõ ràng hiểu được thì ra của hắn phụ thân tại của hắn trong lòng có nhiều trọng địa vị, ngay cả cho tới nay sùng bái cậu cũng so ra kém.

Của hắn phụ thân tại người khác trong mắt, nhất là tại đầy trời thần Phật trong mắt, là cái cổ hủ nghèo kiết hủ lậu thư sinh, kẻ bất lực. Trong bụng vô dài mới, lại cưới Hoa sơn Tam Thánh Mẫu làm vợ. Tay trói gà không chặt, ngay cả khảm cái sài cũng thở hồng hộc. Tú tài trúng mười mấy năm, còn vẫn là cái tú tài, chỉ có thể gian đèn lồng cửa hàng làm tiểu mua bán. Cái gọi là trăm không một dùng là thư sinh.

Hắn nguyên bản cũng cho rằng như thế, tại hắn tự cho là dài quá kiến thức, nhận thức rất nhiều thần tiên sau, ngầm cũng tưởng phụ thân thật thật là cái không một dùng là thư sinh. Hắn lúc ấy lại đã quên, đúng là này thư sinh một tay nuôi lớn hắn, làm cho hắn không lo ăn không lo mặc còn có thể đi thượng thôn bên trong học đường đọc sách nhận thức tự.

Từng cái biết hắn phá núi cứu mẹ chuyện xưa thần tiên đều nhất trí nghĩ đến, của hắn phụ thân chỉ có giống nhau nên, thì phải là đối Tam Thánh Mẫu yêu vĩnh viễn không thay đổi.

Khả chỉ có hắn biết, nếu năm đó mẫu thân không phải bị đặt ở Hoa sơn dưới mười mấy năm, bọn họ hai vợ chồng tình yêu sẽ thay đổi chất. Người nào nam tử tại chậm rãi già cả đồng thời, đối với như nhau cô gái giống như thanh xuân nương tử sẽ không cảm thấy sợ hãi sợ hãi ? Mẫu thân không hiểu trù nghệ, không hiểu nữ hồng, cơ hồ sở hữu gia sự đều là dựa vào pháp thuật đến giải quyết . Ngẫu nhiên mới có thể xuống bếp nấu vài đạo đồ ăn, thêu mấy cái trang sức ý nghĩa lớn hơn nữa cho thực dụng khăn lụa.

Nếu cha thân không phải một mình mang đại hắn này con trai, nếu không phải cha tự mình mình hiểu được xuống bếp, hiểu được tu bổ quần áo, hiểu được tự cấp tự túc, biết việc này đối mẫu thân này mười ngón không dính mùa xuân nước tiên nữ mà nói quá mức khó khăn, hắn vợ chồng hai người đã sớm giống như phàm nhân vợ chồng như vậy lúc nào cũng khắc khẩu, này ghét bỏ, cái kia oán giận một đôi ác lữ.

Mẫu thân là cái tiên nữ, nàng trong mắt nhìn thấy thế gian sự vật cùng cha chính mắt trung sở thấy kém đâu chỉ cách xa vạn dặm.

Thiên hạ có tư chất có thể bái sư , là trong trăm chọn một; có thể bước trên tu đạo lộ , là ngàn trúng tuyển nhất; mà có thể tu luyện có thành , vạn trúng tuyển nhất; cuối cùng có thể độ kiếp thành tiên , ít ỏi không có mấy. Nay Thiên đình thần tiên đại đa số là từ thương chu hết sức kia tràng phong thần chi chiến sở sắc phong mà đến, trong đó cũng có chính mình tu luyện thành tiên Tán tiên vô số, nhưng mấy ngàn năm đến cũng mới gia tăng rồi một hai cái.

Mà của hắn phụ thân là cái tú tài, là nhất hương ba ngàn nhân thủ ba trăm danh tú tài. Trăm không một dùng là thư sinh, bởi vì thư sinh phải làm quan mới có thể đối triều đình hữu dụng, đối dân gian có cống hiến. Cũng mới có 『 tất cả giai hạ phẩm, duy có đọc sách cao 』 nhất từ đến. Mọi người chỉ nhìn đến hắn cha đến chết đều chính là cái tú tài, cũng không từng đi nghĩ lại sau lưng kia một tầng hàm nghĩa. Trách ai được? Liền ngay cả chính hắn cũng là đợi cho cha đã chết mới suy nghĩ cẩn thận điểm này.

Tú tài sau nên khảo giơ lên nhân, cống sĩ, thi đình qua đó là tiến sĩ. Mà chỉ cần là cử nhân, còn có tư cách làm cái quan, phẩm vị tuy nhỏ, nhưng cũng vẫn là cái quan. Làm quan, có thể nào không có cái quan phu nhân đâu? Nếu là thông cảm con còn nhỏ, kia càng nên muốn tái giá tới chiếu cố ấu tử. Nếu là yêu vong thê sốt ruột, kia ý tứ ý tứ phục cái tang cũng thế, phục hoàn tang, nên làm chuyện vẫn là phải làm. Tưởng niệm vong thê là kiện chuyện tốt, qua, liền có nhân sẽ nói đây là tại kiếm thanh danh đâu, chuyện tốt nhân liền buộc tội nhất bút.

Hắn cha vì tự mình mang đại hắn, đem hắn mang theo trên người dưỡng , bỏ quên nho sinh thân phận, mở gian đèn lồng phô kiêm bán tranh chữ duy sinh. Hắn còn nhớ rõ năm đó sơ ra Lưu gia thôn, đối cái gì cũng tò mò, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, khách sạn một chút cơm hay dùng đi người bình thường gia một tháng tiêu phí. Khi đó hắn cha ngồi ở ngã tư sạp thượng ăn một chén hai văn tiền mì nước, còn làm cho tiểu thương nhiều cấp điểm canh uống.

Hắn chưa bao giờ làm cho hắn cha thiếu lo lắng qua, đến hắn chết đều không có.

"Cây muốn lặng mà gió chẳng ngừng, tử dục dưỡng mà thân không đợi... Thân không đợi nha..." Thiền trong phòng, một tiếng thở dài tức.

Hoa sơn, Lưu phủ trong ngoài treo đầy bạch phiên, trấn trên rất nhiều người gia đưa tới câu đối phúng điếu. Thượng thư: Phúc Thọ toàn về, nói phạm trường tồn cũng hoặc là núi cao kính ngưỡng chờ tang vãn. Lưu lão sống đến thất tuần chi năm, là trấn bên trong không nhiều lắm lão nhân chi nhất, đương nhiên càng làm cho nhân nói chuyện say sưa vẫn là lưu lão cưới tiên nữ nương tử, sinh thần tiên con có cái nữ hiệp con dâu, phía trước chút năm còn thêm tiên phong hạc cốt dường như tiểu tôn nhi, thật thật là cái rất có phúc nhân.

Lưu phủ hậu viện hoa viên bên trong tụ tập hơn mười vị chưởng quản hoa hoa thảo thảo tiên nữ nhóm, các nàng đầu tiên là tặng an ủi phẩm nói vài câu an ủi lời nói, sau liền tụ cùng một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm, có nhân xuất ra tân làm hương bao, có nhân thi pháp làm cho hoa viên hoa cỏ khai càng nhiều, đẹp hơn diễm. Các nàng hôm nay tới thăm Tam Thánh Mẫu, là muốn làm cho nàng đi ra tâm lý bi thương, mà không phải muốn cho nàng vẫn ở lại tang phu thương tâm bên trong.

Phải biết rằng các nàng nhưng là tu đạo có thành tiên nữ, sống lâu mặc dù không phải vô cùng vô tận, nhưng là sống cái hai ba ngàn năm cũng là không thành vấn đề . Tam Thánh Mẫu mới cùng này thư sinh kết làm liền cành bao lâu nha? Ngay cả năm mươi năm cũng không đến đi, không đáng vì phàm nhân thư sinh lãng phí tốt thì giờ.

Liền là vì thần tiên cùng phàm nhân kết hợp mới nhưng mà ngắn ngủn hơn mười năm, điều này làm cho gặp hơn tiên nữ yêu thượng phàm nhân lại lạc bi thương cho tâm chết tiền lệ này cái thần tiên nhóm lùi bước. Phải biết rằng thần tiên tu đạo dựa vào là trừ bỏ pháp bảo ở ngoài là bọn họ có thể bảo trì bình tĩnh như nước tâm tình. Nếu chếch đi tâm tính, chính là tẩu hỏa nhập ma. Chính là thành tiên nhiều năm, bọn họ mọi người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cũng sửa ra tâm đắc, có thể đem tâm tính bảo trì tại một loại trình độ cao thấp, vừa không tẩu hỏa nhập ma cũng có thể hơi chút hưởng thụ thất tình lục dục, chính là hơi chút.

Nhưng này tình yêu là không thể khống chế nha! Có thể khống chế tình yêu kia vẫn là yêu sao? Vì thế trước có Dao Cơ công chúa lấy thân báo đáp ân nhân cứu mạng, sau có thất tiên nữ hạ phàm giúp Đổng Vĩnh, chức nữ Ngưu lang Thất Tịch cầu hỉ thước hẹn hò.

Tân thiên luật sửa lại thần tiên không được kết hôn này một cái quy, cũng bởi vậy thả rất nhiều nhân cũ thiên luật xuống ngục thần tiên. Nhưng là, trọng xuất thế gian thật là bọn họ muốn sao? Quân không thấy thất tiên nữ vì báo Đổng Vĩnh yêu nhau loại tình cảm, tình nguyện đi theo luân hồi chuyển thế kỳ vọng đời đời kiếp kiếp lại tục vợ chồng duyên. Quân không thấy này cái thần tiên tiên nữ vì tình yêu thương, nọa cho tu luyện đến nỗi cho cảnh giới lui bước thậm chí là độ kiếp bất thành phản rơi xuống trở về luân hồi kết cục. Vì thế rất nhiều thần tiên nhóm tình nguyện tìm cái nhìn xem thuận mắt đồng hành đến đồng sửa, cũng không nguyện bước lên rập khuôn theo.

Mà nay, Tam Thánh Mẫu trượng phu qua đời, này không khỏi làm cho cùng Tam Thánh Mẫu giao hảo tiên gia nhóm khẩn trương đứng lên.

"Tam Thánh Mẫu, ngươi cũng đừng rất thương tâm ." Bách Hoa tiên tử ôn nhu khuyên , "Lưu Ngạn Xương đời này lại chưa làm qua cái gì đại sai, nói vậy này nhất đi đầu thai có thể đầu người tốt gia, có cái an yên vui nhạc khi còn sống."

"Khả kia không phải lưu lang ..." Hạ xuống từng tí rõ ràng nước mắt trong suốt, Dương Thiền trừu thút tha thút thít đáp khóc, "Đầu thai sau, hắn không phải ta lưu lang , không hề đúng rồi..."

"Nương, ngươi đừng khổ sở. Ít nhất..." Tiểu Ngọc nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh ngủ say con, an ủi nói: "... Ít nhất cha hắn là an tường rời đi của chúng ta."

"Lưu lang nha, ngươi như thế nào không đợi chờ... Như thế nào không chờ chúng ta đứa con bất hiếu về nhà đến a ─────" vừa nghe đến con dâu trong lời nói, Dương Thiền khóc lại thương tâm, nàng như thế nào sẽ không biết nàng tướng công không đáng người khác nói tâm sự?"Lưu lang nha ──── vì sao không tu tiên? Ngươi như thế nào nhẫn tâm ─── như thế nào bỏ được bỏ xuống này gia nha ────── lưu lang!"

Dương Thiền khóc càng khó qua, Tiểu Ngọc trong lòng càng phát ra cảm thấy đau đớn. Chỉ thấy nàng sắc mặt tái nhợt theo chúng tiên gia hạ thấp người, ôm con hồi ốc đi. Trầm Hương, con, này hai cái đều là nàng trúng mục tiêu một cây tâm xuyên. Nếu đâm vào trong lòng, liền không còn có rút ra khả năng, chỉ có thể nhìn nó một giọt giọt chảy tâm huyết, đau đớn vạn phần.

"Nương, ta đói..." Tiểu nam hài nhi mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, nhỏ giọng nói xong. Di truyền tự mẫu thân tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng, một đôi xoã tung hồ ly lỗ tai run lên vài cái, tiểu nam hài nhi nắm tiểu móng vuốt xoa mắt mặt, cuối cùng còn vươn cái lưỡi liếm bạch mao thủ trảo. Tiểu nam hài đúng là cái bán nhân bán hồ hỗn loại nhi!

"Diệu nhi ngoan, để cho còn có mễ cao có thể ăn." Nhìn đến con tỉnh, Tiểu Ngọc vội vàng đả khởi tinh thần đến, vô luận như thế nào cũng không thể tại con trước mặt lộ ra khổ sở thương tâm bộ dáng đến.

Diệu nhi nháy tò mò mắt thấy mà nay người đến người đi trong nhà, quay đầu nhìn bốn phía, mới khiếp sinh sinh mở miệng: "Nương, vì sao gia gia ngủ lâu như vậy?"

Hốc mắt ướt át, Tiểu Ngọc có chút nghẹn ngào nói: "Gia gia già đi, quá mệt mỏi , cho nên muốn ngủ lâu một chút. Diệu nhi đừng đi ầm ỹ gia gia ngủ được không?"

Nhu thuận gật gật đầu, "Diệu nhi thực ngoan, sẽ không đi ầm ỹ gia gia."

Quay đầu đi, tại diệu nhi nhìn không tới góc độ bên trong, Tiểu Ngọc lén lút chà lau điệu tràn ra khóe mắt nước mắt.

Hoàng tuyền trên đường, nhất lão nhân cước bộ tập tễnh đi ở gập ghềnh đường nhỏ thượng, cẩn thận mỗi bước đi. Hắn vẫn là không an tâm, khả không bỏ xuống được có năng lực như thế nào? Hắn chính là cái phàm nhân, thường thường phàm phàm người thường. Đời đời kiếp kiếp có thể có cả đời gặp gỡ thần tiên cũng đã là rất lớn phúc khí, này cái thần nha tiên nha chuyện nhi, hắn đã muốn không nghĩ lại đi chạm vào.

"Ai..." Lại thở dài một hơi, lão nhân đứng ở xoa lộ khẩu dừng lại cước bộ, bên trái đường nhỏ là đi thông cầu Nại Hà, bên phải đường mòn là hướng vọng hương đài. Lựa chọn lựa chọn, con người khi còn sống trung tựa hồ vĩnh viễn đều là một đạo lại một đạo lựa chọn đề, liền ngay cả đã chết còn muốn lựa chọn. Nâng lên cước bộ, lão nhân chậm rãi đi hướng vọng hương đài.

Vọng hương đài, thượng khoan hạ trách, lui tới lộ chỉ có một cái tảng đá phô thành ruột dê đường mòn, còn lại lộ vẻ đao sơn kiếm thụ, thập phần hiểm trở. Vọng hương trên đài tưởng niệm dương gian thân nhân quỷ hồn nhóm người người nhìn xa gia hương, khóc lớn một hồi, khóc hoàn sau, bái biệt sau, lại nhiều không tha cũng chỉ có thể nuốt lạc bụng, đi hướng cầu Nại Hà ẩm tiếp theo bát Mạnh bà canh, từ nay về sau đạp hướng một khác đoạn sinh mệnh thủy đoan.

Có thi viết: 『 vọng hương trên đài quỷ hốt hoảng, vọng trơ mắt lệ hai hàng, thê nhi già trẻ ôi cữu sườn, thân bằng nhiều tụ linh đường. 』

Lão nhân đi lên vọng hương đài, theo thượng vọng hạ, hắn thấy đầu tiên là nhà của hắn hương Lưu gia thôn. Không phải cái kia hắn mang theo con ở lại Lưu gia thôn, mà là hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn ở lại thôn xóm, là năm đó hắn vào kinh thành đi thi từ nay về sau không lại có thể trở về một lần Lưu gia thôn. Lão nhân hồng mắt, nhìn trong trí nhớ 『 gia 』, kia đã muốn không phải thì ra nhà gỗ , mà là cái nổi lên một tòa tứ hợp viện. Mặc dù so với lão nhân tại Hoa sơn Lưu phủ tiểu, nhưng là lão nhân lại cảm thấy vui mừng vui mừng ý.

Của hắn thân nhân nha... Thì ra còn tại.

Cảnh tượng lập tức đổi đến Hoa sơn, Lưu phủ một mảnh ai thê tang vãn chi mạo. Lão nhân vừa thấy, rõ ràng đã muốn không hề nhảy lên tâm giờ phút này truyền đến một trận đau đớn, tưởng niệm loại tình cảm không thể ngôn ngữ, chỉ có thể hóa thành thật sâu thở dài.

"Tam nương nha tam nương, ngươi tỉnh lại a." Lão nhân nói, "Nay chính là phu quân của ngươi qua đời, ngươi liền khóc chết đi sống lại. Về sau còn có của ngươi con dâu, tôn nhi, tôn nhi đứa nhỏ, đời đời con cháu, chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn đem bọn họ người người đều biến thành trường sinh bất lão thần tiên mới vừa lòng sao?"

"Ngươi sớm nên nghĩ đến có như vậy một ngày , không... Kỳ thật ngươi chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới. Tam nương, dương tam nương, Dương Thiền a, chúng ta vợ chồng duyên phận như vậy tan đi, tan đi. Nhất thế vợ chồng đủ để, đủ để." Nghẹn ngào nói xong.

Lão nhân nhìn lại biến hóa cảnh tượng, cũng là thấy được con dâu uy tôn nhi ăn cơm hình ảnh. Cho đến ngày nay, lão nhân nhìn đến bán nhân bán hồ tôn nhi, trong lòng vẫn đang có điều mâu thuẫn. Như vậy hỗn loại nhi, còn sống chỉ biết bị nhạo báng hèn mọn cả đời. Nếu tiểu tôn nhi không phải gửi hồn người sống tại Tam Thánh Mẫu trong nhà, chỉ sợ này có thần nhân hồ hỗn huyết tiểu tôn nhi, vừa ra sinh liền làm cho tự có lẽ chính nghĩa đạo sĩ cấp thu.

Sớm biết con dâu hội sinh hạ như vậy hỗn loại nhi, lão nhân tình nguyện Lưu gia hương khói bị mất, cũng không nguyện sinh hạ tiểu tôn nhi từ nhỏ chính là bị người xem thường khác thường ánh mắt. Nếu tiểu tôn nhi cùng Nhị Lang Thần không có huyết thống quan hệ, thế nào lộ tiên gia sẽ ở chọn đồ vật đoán tương lai ngày đưa tới rất nhiều kỳ trân dị bảo, sợ chỉ sợ từ lúc tiểu tôn nhi sinh ra ngày đó liền có Thiên đình phái người tróc nã này yêu nghiệt đi.

Thôi thôi, con cháu đều có con cháu phúc. Chỉ mong có thiên tiểu tôn nhi có thể đầy đủ hóa thành hình người hảo miễn chư giống như kỳ thị ánh mắt.

Lão nhân nhắm mắt lại, lại là một tiếng thở dài tức. Vọng hương dưới đài cảnh tượng mơ hồ lên, sau đó chậm rãi tạo thành một khác bức cảnh tượng: đơn giản thiền trong phòng, màu xám tăng y thanh niên dốc lòng niệm tụng kinh Phật. Lão nhân vừa thấy, nhất thời đỏ mắt hai mắt, của hắn nhi a...

Tử viết: "Tử không nói quái lực loạn thần."

Hắn thừa nhận tại gặp gỡ tam nương phía trước hắn chưa bao giờ tưởng kia miếu xem bên trong thần tiên Bồ Tát là chân thật tồn tại , Nhị Lang Thần đem tam nương đặt ở Hoa sơn dưới mười mấy năm, cái gì thần Phật đều không có xuất hiện. Ngay cả hắn tin thần Phật tồn tại cũng sẽ không đi bái tha nhóm, đã bái lại có gì dùng?

Khả Trầm Hương sau khi mất tích, hắn là một hành tung không rõ Trầm Hương mỗi ngày mỗi ngày đều đến Phật tổ trước mặt đã bái tam trụ hương, hoa tươi tố quả giống nhau không ít. Tam nương cùng Tiểu Ngọc chỉ đồng ý nói cho hắn Trầm Hương thượng Tây Thiên tu luyện đi, đầy trời thần Phật, không biết Trầm Hương ở nơi nào. Hắn đành phải mỗi một thiên đều đến Phật tổ trước mặt bái , nhớ kỹ việc nhà vụn vặt sự, hảo giống như vậy Trầm Hương có thể nghe được dường như.

Hắn thẳng đến đã chết mới nhìn thấy Trầm Hương, hắn duy nhất nhi...

Lão nhân đạp đến khi lộ từng bước một đi hướng cầu Nại Hà, hắn đã muốn không hề quay đầu, bởi vì hắn trong lòng vướng bận đều đã muốn đang nhìn hương đài vọng cuối cùng liếc mắt một cái viên mãn . Cuối cùng liếc mắt một cái, cuối cùng liếc mắt một cái, tuy rằng không thể làm được sinh vô đừng luyến, ít nhất hắn nay đã là chết cũng không tiếc.

Bước trên cầu Nại Hà, tiếp nhận Mạnh bà canh, trong chén Thủy Mặc hắc như chén thuốc.

Ẩm hạ Mạnh bà canh, lão nhân tiếp theo đi hoàn cầu Nại Hà, chuẩn bị mại hướng luân hồi lộ. Hắn đi tới, mỗi đi từng bước thuộc loại Lưu Ngạn Xương trí nhớ liền tiếp theo trôi đi một chút, đợi cho hắn hoàn toàn đi xuống cầu Nại Hà, này trên đời liền không nữa cưới Tam Thánh Mẫu Lưu Ngạn Xương, cái kia tú tài Lưu Ngạn Xương.

Trí nhớ hoàn toàn chỗ trống hồn phách đầu tiên là mờ mịt nhìn nhìn bốn phía, liền hướng tới hắn cho rằng có ánh sáng địa phương đi đến, sau trốn vào luân hồi. Tiếp theo sinh là nhân là trùng là súc vẫn là hoa cỏ cây cối, sinh tử bộ thượng sớm có định luận.

Chết, không phải chung kết là tân sinh mới bắt đầu.

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


End file.
